Jun: un camino paralelo
by alif7858
Summary: Esta es mi historia sobre Jun Misugi y su paso por el futbol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola! esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Jun**

- No lo entiendo entrenador – casi le grito – ¡es nuestro mejor jugador! Debería jugar todo el partido

- No tienes que entenderlo Yayoi – me respondió sin siquiera mirarme

Así fue como descubrí la enfermedad de Misugi. El entrenador del colegio me había permitido ingresar como gerente del equipo, algo que anhelaba desde mi llegada a Tokio y al colegio. Tsubasa me había hecho apasionarme por el futbol y consideraba una gran oportunidad para hacer algo más dentro del colegio, el ingresar al equipo de futbol. El entrenador alabó mis conocimientos y mi dedicación para todos los miembros del equipo.

No pudieron ocultarme por mucho tiempo la situación, pues no dejaba de decir lo que Jun Misugi podía hacer y lo que ayudaba en el equipo.

- Sé que lo entiende, pues lo ha nombrado capitán, pero debería jugar los partidos completos – insistía a diario y en cada oportunidad.

Recuerdo el partido final para pasar al campeonato interescolar donde jugaríamos contra el Nankatsu, el Toho y varios colegios más. Jun deseaba tanto ir, se notaba en como animaba al resto del equipo. Escucharlo hablar con sus compañeros era algo sorprendente. Tenía una sed de jugar que contagiaba al resto del equipo. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas para cada uno de ellos, sabía cómo animarlos y aleccionarlos para que jugaran mejor.

Me encontraba parada observando la banca donde Jun se sentaba durante todos los partidos. Llevaba observándolo durante varios partidos, notando su ansiedad por jugar. No podía evitarlo, por cada poro de su piel emanaba su deseo por pisar el terreno de juego, por tocar el balón y apoyar a su equipo. Pero el entrenador nunca lo ponía desde el principio. Nunca lo dejaba en el partido más de treinta minutos. Los mejores treinta minutos de partido, los treinta minutos suficientes para que el Musashi anotara y tomara la ventaja que nos llevara al triunfo.

- Pide que te dejen entrar – me acerco sentándome a su lado. No recibo respuesta.

Vamos perdiendo y sé que lo mejor para el equipo es que Jun entre a jugar. Me levanto de la banca y me aproximo al entrenador para decirle que es momento de que Jun entre a jugar.

- Todavía no – me responde secamente sin dejar de ver el partido

- Están desmoralizados – le digo señalando hacia el campo de juego – quedan 15 minutos del primer tiempo. Meta a Jun, podrá meter un gol y nos iremos al medio tiempo con el marcador empatado. Creo que el entrenador analiza mi propuesta por unos momentos antes de decirme que no.

- ¡Jun! – le digo tratando de que apoye mi idea pero solo observo como baja la mirada y noto una profunda tristeza en su ser.

Yo tenía razón, el equipo esta desmoralizado y en los últimos minutos del primer tiempo nos anotan otro gol. Durante el medio tiempo Jun y el entrenador tratan de levantar el espíritu pero solo lo logran cuando les dice que Jun entrará a jugar en el segundo tiempo.

Verlo jugar es un privilegio, es un genio con el balón, sus pies se mueven con fuerza y precisión envidiables. Su velocidad es impresionante y siempre sabe como quitarse a un rival. En poco tiempo logra marcar un gol que pone al equipo en igualdad. Jun sigue jugando y el equipo le responde con fuerza y determinación. Están dominando el partido y solo por la habilidad del portero contrario no hemos remontado el marcador. Pero el entrenador hace un cambio absurdo que nadie discute más que yo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – le grito desesperada – no puede hacer eso. ¡No saque a Jun!

- ¡Cállate Aoba! – me grita dejándome callada.

Observo como Jun sale del partido y por un momento observo una gran frustración en su mirada. Estoy segura que le reclamará al entrenador, pero no lo hace. Sale del terreno sentándose nuevamente en la banca.

- Perderemos – digo furiosa sentándome en la banca junto a él.

- Espero que no – me dice y noto una profunda tristeza en su voz

- No debieron sacarte

- El equipo puede hacerlo sin mí.

Guardo silencio sintiéndome sumamente frustrada. Jun se levanta al poco tiempo alejándose de la banca. En ese momento recuerdo que soy la gerente y que debo cuidar a mis jugadores. Tomo una toalla y una botella de agua para llevársela, pero él no me ve y se aleja un poco del lugar. Le noto cansancio en el cuerpo.

- Toma – le digo colocando la toalla en su cuello y se sorprende por un momento. – también te traje agua

- Gracias – responde tomando la botella. Bebe casi la botella completa sumamente cansado

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si Yayoi – me dice pero lo noto aún peor – puedes regresar a la banca, en un rato más estoy allá

Doy media vuelta para volver a la banca, pero a medio camino decido voltear a verlo. Está hincado con su cabeza entre las piernas y observo cómo le cuesta trabajo respirar. Corro a su lado hincándome frente a él

- ¿Qué tienes? – le digo a punto de gritar pidiendo ayudar

- Tranquila Yayoi – me dice en medio de fuertes jadeos – en un momento se me pasa

- Pero…

- Ayúdame – me dice extendiendo su brazo para que le ayude a levantar – llévame a la banca

- Capitán – exclamo mientras caminamos y noto lo mucho que se apoya en mí

- Tranquila Yayoi – me dice y noto que hasta hablar le cuesta trabajo.

Llegamos a la banca, me pongo frente a él

- ¿Qué sucede Jun?

- En mi maleta hay un frasco blanco – me dice señalando la maleta a su lado – dame una de las pastillas.

**...**

- ¿Estás bien Yayoi? – me pregunta la mamá de Jun sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Estoy bien señora, gracias – respondo mirando a mi alrededor.

Estamos en una sala de espera del hospital, estamos esperando a que Jun salga de cirugía. En un extremo se encuentra todo el equipo del Musashi, en el otro su familia; sus padres y algunos tíos y parientes. Todos esperando que la operación sea un éxito.

Hace un par de semanas se realizó el encuentro entre el Musashi y el Nankatsu, de donde tuvimos que traer directamente al hospital, a Jun. Por primera vez jugó un partido completo si es que se puede decir, pues jugo todo el primer tiempo y parte del segundo, pero su corazón le empezó a fallar, logrando apenas mantenerse en pie recargado en un poste de la portería.

- Hice todo por evitar esto – le digo al señor Misugi quien trata de consolarme

- Lo sé – responde y supongo que recuerda las fuertes palabras que su hijo me dijo cuando supo que había sido yo quien hablará con Tsubasa para decirle de su enfermedad y le dejara ganar el partido. – pero no podíamos hacer nada. Es su vida y él decidió seguir jugando

- Pero… - digo sin entender cómo puede decir eso, si es su padre.

- Lo he visto sufrir durante toda su vida – me dice leyéndome el pensamiento – y me duele en el alma que esté enfermo, pero no puede limitar su vida por eso, el tiene que decidir qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Tiene apenas 12 años, pero su enfermedad lo ha hecho madurar. Está consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos. Él sabía lo que podía suceder si jugaba más del tiempo permitido.

- Señor…

- ¿Por qué crees que su madre y yo no intervenimos al verlo seguir en el campo?

Es cierto, ellos estaban ahí, en las gradas viendo como su hijo se jugaba la vida en un estúpido partido de futbol.

- Pero ahora lo están operando… podría morir

El señor respira profundamente antes de contestar.

- Esperemos que no suceda, pero aún así él no se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto pues esta operación es consecuencia del gran esfuerzo que hizo, pero de nada le ayudará a mejorar su condición o siquiera a poder jugar un poco más.

- Lo sabrías si hubieras venido a visitarlo – me dice alejándose.

En cuanto Jun pudo recibir visitas después del partido contra el Nankatsu, tuvimos una fuerte discusión por haberle dicho a Tsubasa sobre su enfermedad. Misugi me grito y se alteró mucho cuando me reclamaba nuevamente, así que salí de la habitación para que no le hiciera daño y desde entonces no lo había visto. Diario pasaba por el hospital para preguntar por él, pero me negaba a verlo. Sus padres me habían pedido que entrara a verlo, pero seguía sin quererlo hacer. No podía enfrentarme a él, no quería discutir con él, le podía hacer daño. Además de que no había nada que discutir, yo estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, tan segura que lo volvería a hacer, si así podía evitar que Jun estuviera como está ahora, en el hospital, teniendo una fuerte cirugía, con su vida en peligro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola! aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Me gusta mucho la pareja de Aoba y Misugi además de que al no ser los protagonistas de la serie, dan libertad de crear su propio mundo, aunque me esta costando trabajo cuadrar los tiempos del manga, del anime y de mi historia, así que si hay algún error, me avisan, por favor! Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews! **

**Capítulo 2**

Jun Misugi ha salido de la operación y se encuentra por un par de semanas en terapia intensiva, donde no puede recibir visitas. Todos en la escuela se han enterado de su condición y su club de admiradoras, que tanto odio, le llevan tarjetas, globos, flores y letreros de apoyo diariamente. El equipo también pasa varias veces por el hospital y yo también.

Estoy feliz de que esté bien, pero sigo teniendo miedo a pelearme nuevamente con él en cuanto nos veamos, así que en cuanto lo pasan a una habitación normal, dejo de ir al hospital. Los compañeros del equipo me dan pormenores de su estado y eso me alegra mucho.

- ¡Aoba! – escucho que alguien me grita al otro lado del campo de futbol donde el equipo acaba de terminar el entrenamiento.

- ¡Señor Misugi! – exclamo acercándome a él – ¿cómo está Jun?

- Está bien Yayoi, gracias. Pregunta por ti

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¿No te han dicho tus compañeros?

- Sí, pero pensé que era por educación

- En verdad desea verte, Yayoi. Por eso he venido.

El camino al hospital se me hace eterno, el señor Misugi no me hace conversación y se lo agradezco, trato de tranquilizarme para no discutir al ver a Jun, aunque también me siento un poco extraña, me sorprende que su padre haya ido a buscarme, que Jun desee verme con tanta vehemencia.

- Buenas tardes – saludo al entrar en la habitación.

- Buenas tardes Yayoi – responde la señora Jun levantándose del sillón para dejarnos a solas

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama Jun desde la cama – ¡ven! Siéntate a mi lado

Respiro profundamente para no llorar, en cambio, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y me acerco a la cama.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa – comienza Jun y le miro sorprendida

- ¡No! – exclamo sintiendo como mi rostro se sonroja

- Si Yayoi. Te reclame muy fuerte

- Tenías motivos…

- Tú también tenías tus motivos, tratabas de protegerme. Gracias Yayoi

Sonrió feliz de poder estar nuevamente a su lado y dejar los malentendidos de lado.

- Yayoi – me dice y noto como sigue bastante débil – mañana regreso a casa

- Me alegra mucho

- ¿Me iras a visitar?

- Lo prometo.

**...**

Los siguientes días visito diariamente a Jun en su casa. Le llevo las tareas de la escuela y las miles de cartas de apoyo de su club de admiradoras. Jun me pregunta por todos sus amigos del Musashi y de los entrenamientos.

- Si pudieras venir a visitarme un poco más tarde, te lo agradecería Yayoi. Así podrías asistir a los entrenamientos y me dirías como están trabajando todos.

- Está bien, Jun. Así lo hare.

- La próxima semana tendremos un partido importante contra un colegio privado de la costa este. Quiero que el equipo esté en perfectas condiciones.

- Trabajan muy duro – le platico – todos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo

- Me gustaría tanto estar con ellos… – me dice Misugi y me lleno de tristeza. Yo también sería tan feliz de tenerlo entrenando con todos los demás. Pero aún está muy débil por la operación y su recuperación será muy lenta. El doctor ni siquiera le permite levantarse de la cama.

- Muy pronto, Jun. Estoy segura de eso

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice dirigiéndome una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**...**

La fecha del partido se acerca y la señora Misugi me recibe apremiándome a subir a la habitación de Jun.

- Lleva un par de horas preguntando por ti.

- Hola Jun – digo inclinándome al entrar en la habitación y ahogo todo lo posible un pequeño grito al no verlo en la cama – ¿Jun? – pregunto preocupada

- ¡Yayoi! Acá estoy – exclama desde un cómodo sillón colocado frente a la ventana de la habitación.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo feliz al saber que ya puede caminar

- El doctor me ha permitido dar pequeños paseos – explica mientras camino hacia él – ven, acércate. – dice invitándome a sentar en la silla al lado de él – Platícame como estuvo el entrenamiento. Cómo jugaron todos, qué tal está el ánimo. ¿hay alguien lesionado?

- Tranquilo Jun – le digo feliz de verlo cada día con más fuerza – todos están perfectamente. Te extrañan…

- Sabes Yayoi – me dice un poco más tranquilo – el doctor me ha permitido ir a ver el partido

- ¡¿De verdad?!

- Sí, pasado mañana estaré en el campo apoyándolos

- ¡Me alegra mucho Jun!

Me quedo un par de horas con él, platicando de la práctica y de la táctica a utilizar en el siguiente partido. También me esfuerzo por hacerlo concentrarse en las tareas de la escuela.

- Ven mañana Yayoi, después del entrenamiento

- Así lo hare Jun

- ¡Y no se te olvide decirle a los muchachos mis indicaciones!

- No lo haré Jun, descansa.

**...**

El pequeño campo de futbol del colegio Musashi está lleno. La noticia de que Jun vendrá al partido causó conmoción y parece que todas las chicas del colegio están aquí, con un sinfín de pancartas de apoyo y amor al Capitán.

- Esto es absurdo – me dice uno de los jugadores – ni siquiera vienen a vernos jugar. Solo vienen a ver a Jun

- Eso puede ser bueno para él – dice nuestro portero Tsutomu – le levantará el ánimo.

- Tienes razón, ya quiero que se reincorpore al equipo, además, puede que ahora juegue durante más tiempo

- No se hagan muchas esperanzas – interrumpe el entrenador – el médico le ha ordenado reposo y poco a poco podrá regresar al juego, pero no creo que más que antes

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclaman varios jugadores al escuchar al entrenador

- ¿No se operó para poder jugar más?

- No – responde el entrenador – la operación era necesaria para normalizarlo, pero no mejorará mucho después de ella

- Pero regresará al equipo ¿verdad?

- No lo duden – nos responde – el sigue siendo el capitán aunque sea desde la banca

- ¡Sí! – exclaman todos al unísono

- No importa que siga jugando unos pocos minutos, es un gran capitán – concluye Tsutomu.

Una camioneta blanca se estaciona cerca del campo reconociéndola como uno de los vehículos de la familia Misugi. Corro al encuentro de Jun feliz de verlo fuera de su casa. Me inclino saludando a sus padres quienes me responden sorprendidos por la cantidad de gente congregada.

- Varios son para apoyar a Jun – dice el entrenador acercándose a saludar

- ¿Cómo estas Jun? – pregunto acercándome a la puerta posterior del vehículo

- ¿Toda esta gente ha venido a verme? – pregunta un poco preocupado

- Vienen a ver el partido Jun, pero también a brindarte apoyo en tu recuperación – responde el entrenador y noto cómo Jun se relaja rápidamente. – Vamos, chico. Tu lugar en la banca te espera

- ¿Estaré en la banca, entrenador?

- ¡Claro, Jun! Siempre me has apoyado en la parte táctica

Jun torna su rostro serio, el mismo que siempre adquiere cuando se concentra en un partido. Su padre lo baja cargando del coche y lo lleva en brazos hasta la zona de bancas. Todo el equipo se reúne para recibirlo con saludos y vitoréos.

- Bienvenido Jun – dice el portero

- Gracias chicos – responde visiblemente emocionado

- Qué bueno que viniste a vernos

- No solo eso – interrumpe el entrenador – también ha venido a trabajar con nosotros en la táctica. ¿no es así Jun?

- Sí – responde feliz con su cara de concentración y mando

- Yayoi diario nos daba tus instrucciones – comenta un defensa

- Nos alegra más que estés aquí para ayudarnos

- Gracias muchachos – dice mientras su madre le cubre con una manta y luego continua dando instrucciones sobre las tácticas que deberán llevar a cabo durante el partido.

Verlo trabajar nuevamente con el entrenador me hace sentir muy bien. No puedo dejar de verlo y sentirme feliz y agradecida por tenerlo con vida y nuevamente en el campo de juego. El árbitro se acerca para decirnos que el partido está por comenzar. El equipo rodea a Jun y realizan la porra previa al encuentro.

En cuanto están todos en la cancha me siento al lado de Jun.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto suavemente

- Bien – me responde secamente sin siquiera mirarme. Solo ve al campo de juego a sus compañeros, la posición que cada uno está tomando y la que están tomando el equipo contrario. Agacho la cabeza un poco triste. – lo siento Yayoi – me dice tocando con su mano el dorso de la mía, un ligero roce para llamar mi atención. Le miro sorprendida. – En realidad estoy un poco cansado, es la primera vez que salgo de la casa; pero deseaba tanto poder ayudar al equipo…

Sonrío a manera de respuesta justo antes de que suene el silbatazo inicial. El entrenador no tarda en levantarse y caminar por toda la zona de banca, dando indicaciones y gritando a los jugadores. Jun vuelve a ser el mismo chico de hace unos meses, sentado en la banca, observando sin poder evitar que cada parte de su cuerpo demuestre ansiedad por salir corriendo al campo de juego.

- Tranquilo amor – le dice su madre un tanto preocupada. Ella también nota la tensión que su hijo siente por no poder jugar.

- Si mamá – responde suspirando largamente.

- El equipo está jugando bien – comenta el señor Jun

- Sí – respondo levantándome de la silla. No lo puedo evitar, siempre que comienza un partido, me apasiono y disfruto cada jugada. Mi amigo Tsubasa me hizo fanática del deporte y ahora que todo el equipo del Musashi son amigos, me apasiono más del juego. – ¡eso fue falta! – exclamo al ver una fuerte barrida a mi mediocampista.

El árbitro la ignora y el entrenador grita furioso. El equipo contrario nos roba la pelota y aprovecha el enojo general para llegar rápidamente a nuestra portería, estamos en peligro. Todos estamos de pie deseando que la jugada no llegue a gol. Una buena barrida del defensa central termina con el peligro.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo mirándolo. Noto la angustia en su rostro, no por algún dolor físico, sino mental: no poder ayudar a sus compañeros en el campo de juego. Pero también lo noto sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus padres reaccionan acercándose a él

- Debes de permanecer tranquilo – le dice su madre

- Trato – responde tratando de controlarse

- No pasó nada – digo refiriéndome a la jugada de peligro que acabamos de vivir – el equipo está siguiendo tus consejos y ¡no perderán!

No puedo evitar juntar mis manos en una plegaria por la salud de mi capitán. Vuelvo a sentir la angustia que sentía cada vez que entraba al terreno de juego. Espero que esto pase pronto, pues ahora me preocupa hasta que mire un partido.

El medio tiempo queda en empate y los jugadores reciben instrucciones del entrenador y de Jun para la segunda mitad; luego les deja descansar un poco y yo reparto a todos, agua fresca.

- ¿Estás bien, Jun? ¿quieres un poco de agua?– pregunto acercándome a él después de atender a los demás miembros del equipo

- Si, gracias Yayoi. – responde y le acerco un poco de agua – estoy un poco cansado.

- Duerme un rato – le dice su padre

- ¡No! Quiero ver el segundo tiempo

- No nos vamos a ir, hijo – le dice su padre – solo descansa un poco – lo toma entre sus brazos para que él se apoye en su pecho y descanse un poco.

El segundo tiempo es más tranquilo, en los primeros minutos el equipo anota un gol que nos da tranquilidad y antes del minuto ochenta otro más. La victoria es nuestra y todos se alegran por el triunfo.

- Felicidades chicos – les dice Jun

- Este triunfo también es tuyo Misugi…

Después de celebrar los padres de Jun se lo llevan a casa. Es el último partido del ciclo escolar y dentro de un mes todos habremos terminado la primaria y pasaremos a la educación media. Varios dejaran el colegio y nuevos compañeros se integraran.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola! Entre las dificultades que he encontrado es el tiempo que Misugi podía jugar, en algunos lados dicen que 10 minutos otros que 30 o hasta medio tiempo (45 min); así que decidí verme un poco trágica y usar el de 10 minutos. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que son siempre bienvenidos. Saluditos y nos vemos mañana!**

**Capítulo 3**

- Jun regresará mañana al colegio – me dice su madre al recibirme una tarde después del colegio

- ¡Qué alegría!

- Yayoi – me dice y noto preocupación en su voz – me gustaría pedirte ayuda

- Lo que sea, señora Misugi

- Quiero que estés al pendiente de mi hijo. Sabes que es un poco atrabancado… quiero que lo vigiles, que no se agite, que no haga deporte…

- Yo lo cuidaré señora

- El médico del colegio tendrá las medicinas que pudiera necesitar y él siempre lleva otras cuantas, pero me gustaría que tú tuvieras otras por si lo llegara a necesitar

- Si señora, lo que sea necesario por Jun.

- Gracias Yayoi. ¡muchas gracias!

**...**

El regreso de Jun a la escuela es un gran acontecimiento para el club de admiradoras, que lo acosan en todo momento. El agradece con educación y respeto pero no les sigue la corriente, se concentra en sus clases y en sus amigos del equipo. Siempre, de lo único que habla es de futbol.

- Este verano empezará un curso de futbol. Asistirás ¿verdad, Jun? – le pregunta Kido Osamu, uno de nuestros jugadores.

- No lo creo muchachos – dice verdaderamente apenado

- Podrías apoyarnos en la parte táctica…

- El curso será puramente práctico, no habrá juegos contra otros equipos. No serviría de nada mi apoyo. Además creo que el doctor quiere que tome un tipo de terapia.

- No te preocupes Jun – le dice el portero – tu toma la terapia para que el año que entra, que estemos en secundaria y cambien nuestros contrincantes, estés recuperado y puedas volver al equipo.

- Eso espero amigos, de verdad eso espero.

**...**

Suena la campana del descanso y dejo a mis amigas para ir corriendo a los campos de futbol donde sé que me encontraré a Jun viendo a sus amigos jugar.

- Hola Jun

- Hola Yayoi – responde con tristeza y me siento a su lado. Abro mi maleta del almuerzo y saco un emparedado que divido a la mitad – ¿quieres?

- No

- Tienes que comer Jun…

Toma el emparedado de mi mano y sigue observando a los demás jugar.

- Cuando jugué contra Tsubasa pensé que ese sería mi último juego

- Y aún así seguiste jugando

- Pensé que mi corazón dejaría de latir y moriría.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida y triste con sus palabras – no digas eso, gracias a Dios estas vivo

- Esto es peor Yayoi – me dice furioso – estar vivo y no poder jugar es peor que morir.

- ¡No digas eso Jun! ¡No lo digas!

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama sorprendido mirándome llorar

- ¡Nunca digas que sería mejor estar muerto! ¡Nunca lo digas, Misugi!

- Lo siento Yayoi – me dice tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Me estremezco con su contacto pero el dolor de sus palabras es aún más fuerte – no lo volveré a decir. Lo prometo.

**...**

- Ya terminó el colegio Yayoi ¿lo sabes? – me dice enojado una tarde que le acompaño al hospital para su terapia

- ¿A qué te refieres Jun?

- A que no tienes porque venir a verme todas las tardes, ya no hay tareas que darme, ni reportes del equipo que discutir

- Entiendo Jun – digo apenada.

**...**

Dejo de ir a verlo durante el resto del verano aunque de vez en cuando paso al hospital para verlo de lejos mientras realiza su terapia.

- ¿No vas a hablar con él? – me pregunta su padre asustándome – se que vienes de vez en cuando, pero no te acercas ¿Por qué Yayoi?

- Su hijo no quiere verme – respondo apenada – dice que ya no hay motivo ahora que estamos de vacaciones

- No lo tomes personal – me explica pacientemente – Jun está pasando por un momento muy difícil. El doctor le ha dicho que su recuperación será muy lenta, que no volverá a jugar por un par de años

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sumamente triste con la noticia – ¿ni diez minutos?

- Ni diez minutos. Su condición es estable, pero no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo. Esta terapia le permitirá recobrar fuerza poco a poco.

- ¡Capitán!

- No te alejes de mi hijo, Yayoi – me dice colocando su mano en mi hombro – eres una amiga sincera para él.

- No lo haré señor, lo prometo.

**...**

- No entiendo que haces aquí, Yayoi – me dice Jun al verme entrar en la sala de terapia del hospital.

- Tus padres me pidieron que te acompañara – le explico ya que sus padres tuvieron que asistir a un evento importante y no querían que Jun saliera solo de su terapia. – ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy Yayoi? – me dice enojado manoteando en los antebrazos de la silla de ruedas donde está sentado y que yo conduzco hasta donde una de las enfermeras nos guía – estoy harto de estas terapias y lo peor es que no servirán de nada. No podré jugar nunca más.

- No digas eso Jun, verás que volverás a jugar.

Uno de los terapeutas nos interrumpe para comenzar con la caminadora del lugar. Jun sube al aparato y comienza a caminar lentamente mientras una serie de nodos en su pecho monitorean su corazón.

- Camina tranquilamente, como lo harías diariamente

- ¡Así camino siempre! – exclama con sarcasmo y frustración mientras comienza a caminar.

Me siento cerca del aparato para mirarlo. Escucho el sonido de cada latido y considero ese sonido el más hermoso que he oído, pues es el corazón de Jun Misugi, el sonido que me confirma que está vivo.

Jun no tarda en jadear y el médico le pide que pare, luego le ayuda con las respiraciones que le permitan tranquilizarse y tranquilizar su corazón.

- Es todo por hoy – dice cuando Misugi recobra un poco de color en el rostro y su respiración se normaliza – cada día vas mejor

- Yo me siento igual

- Ten paciencia, chico – le dice el médico despidiéndose de nosotros

- Ten paciencia… ten paciencia… ¡estoy harto de tener paciencia!

- Jun…

- Nada Aoba, ¡estoy harto!

Guardo silencio mientras le conduzco al estacionamiento donde se que el chofer de la familia Misugi nos aguarda para llevarnos a casa. Me acerco a Jun para ayudarle a levantarse y entrar en el vehículo, pero me quita su brazo con un brusco movimiento y guardo mi distancia para no alterarlo más. Durante el camino no dice nada, lo veo mientras el pierde la mirada en la ventanilla y su mente llena de tristes pensamientos.

- Lo siento Yayoi – me dice sin mirarme

- No te preocupes

- Gracias por tu apoyo.

- Siempre Jun – digo sonrojada mirando a la ventana opuesta para que no pueda verme

**...**

El nuevo ciclo escolar ha comenzado y todos se alegran de ver a Jun desde el primer día. Sus compañeros de equipo le preguntan si entrenará con ellos y él les tiene que decir que no. El doctor le ha dado terapias diarias en el hospital y no podrá siquiera quedarse a apoyar en la parte táctica. Todos los chicos se entristecen y le piden que reconsidere su decisión, que le pida al doctor que le deje asistir a los entrenamientos aunque sea para ayudar al entrenador.

- Yayoi – me dice durante el descanso mientras vemos a los demás jugar futbol – serás gerente del equipo ¿verdad?

- Si Jun – respondo.

En algún momento dude en ocupar el puesto ahora que Jun no pertenece al equipo, pero recordé que en realidad me gusta el futbol y soy gerente por gusto y apoyo al equipo, no solo a Jun.

- Me alegro – dice mirando el partido – ¿podríamos vernos en las tardes para que me digas como van? así como lo hacíamos antes ¿recuerdas Yayoi?

- Si Jun, pasaré todas las tardes por tu casa para decirte como van los entrenamientos

- Gracias Aoba. Muchas gracias.

**...**

Todo el primer año de educación media es similar: Jun asiste a clases y parece un chico normal, sin considerar que nunca corre ni juega durante los descansos; por las tardes va al hospital para su terapia y llega exhausto a su casa donde me espera para que le de informes sobre el entrenamiento y le ayude con los deberes de las diferentes asignaturas escolares.

- Buenas tardes Aoba – me saluda su madre todas las tardes al entrar en su casa – Jun te espera en su habitación

- Gracias – me inclino y subo corriendo a la planta alta de la mansión.

Han pasado varios meses y me sigue doliendo igual. Me duele ver a un Jun extenuado, recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

- Aoba – me saluda al abrir los ojos con el sonido de la puerta – pasa – me dice tratando de incorporarse un poco en la cama

Me acercó para ayudarle y acepta mi ayuda. Le acomodo las almohadas en su espalda para que quede sentado y le arreglo las sábanas de la cama

- Gracias – me dice señalando el agua en su mesa de noche. Tomo un vaso y se lo acerco para que tome unos tragos

- ¿Cómo va la terapia?

- El médico dice que mejoro día con día – me dice con una leve sonrisa de resignación – pero yo me sigo sintiendo muy cansado después de la terapia

- Te dijeron que fueras paciente – le digo tomando una mesa médica que nos ayuda para que Jun haga las tareas en la cama

- Más paciente no puedo ser Yayoi…

- Lo sé Jun – le interrumpo antes de que se enoje – este fin de semana comenzará un torneo entre los colegios de la ciudad

- Durará un par de semanas y luego podremos ir al Campeonato Nacional – dice entusiasmado – volveremos a jugar contra el Toho y el Nankatsu

- Tsubasa – susurro recordando a mi amigo

- Volveremos a verlo Yayoi – me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Sí – le aseguro

Comienzo a darle los pormenores de los entrenamientos y él como siempre, se enfrasca en una serie de técnicas y tácticas para cada uno de los jugadores del Musashi. Es hasta que su madre llega y nos pregunta sobre las labores escolares que los dos nos ponemos a hacerlas dejando de lado el futbol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola! En este capítulo hablo de un partido Regional contra el Toho. Es el primer año de la escuela media así que es un partido inventado por mí. Más adelante pondré el partido que se menciona en la serie que se realiza durante su tercer año de secundaria. Todo esto lo invento suponiendo que año con año se realizan los torneos escolares a nivel zona, luego a nivel regional y luego nacional, así que siempre tienes los mismos contrincantes, por lo que Hyuga en Toho debería enfrentarse año con año al Musashi en las Regionales. Aclarado este punto espero sus reviews! Gracias y nos vemos mañana. **

**Capítulo 4**

Los partidos del Musashi con los demás colegios de la ciudad son fáciles de ganar. Nuestra clasificación al Campeonato Regional y luego el Nacional es casi un hecho y Jun es el más feliz. Los partidos se realizan en fin de semana, lo que permite a Misugi asistir. Sus padres no se separan de él y su madre lo cuida de manera obsesiva. Me sorprende que Jun sea tan paciente con ella, hasta que descubro que es la condición que le ponen para asistir a los partidos.

La camioneta de la familia deja a Jun lo más cerca de la banca, la cual siempre está cubierta por una lona que la familia manda a colocar antes de cada partido para que el sol no moleste a Jun. Sus padres siempre están a corta distancia de él y su madre lo cubre con suéteres y mantas en cuanto siente una pequeña brisa de aire.

- A veces estoy a punto de explotar – me dice Jun guiñándome uno de sus bellos ojos

- Todo sea por el equipo – le respondo y ríe con mi comentario

El médico, a petición del señor Misugi, le modifica las terapias y los horarios de las mismas cuando el Musashi comienza a prepararse para el partido regional contra el Toho y así pasar a la fase final del Campeonato Nacional. El equipo practica diariamente y el médico le permite a Jun asistir a tres entrenamientos por semana.

Verlo nuevamente en la banca dando instrucciones a sus amigos es maravilloso. Su humor mejora inmediatamente y hasta adquiere mayor fuerza en su cuerpo. El señor Misugi también ha logrado que su esposa se quede en casa y confíe en mí para el cuidado de su hijo durante los entrenamientos. Así que no me despego y siempre estoy al pendiente de él.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice cuando le ayudo a sentarse en la banca. El entrenamiento está siendo intencionalmente más fuerte que otros y Jun se ha apasionado manteniéndose caminando por toda la banda, gritando y corrigiendo a cada uno de los miembros del equipo.

- Es suficiente Jun – le tengo que decir en varias ocasiones que veo que su respiración se dificulta debido al esfuerzo

- Está bien – me dice resignándose mientras camina a la banca por unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a levantarse

**…**

El partido que definirá nuestra clasificación a la fase final del Campeonato Nacional se realizará ese fin de semana y será contra el Toho a donde ahora juega Hyuga. El equipo se prepara arduamente y Jun asiste a todos los entrenamientos aun en contra de las exigencias de su madre. El día del partido todo está listo y no solo Jun está nervioso, todos en el equipo lo están. El entrenador tiene que darles tranquilidad y el partido comienza.

Rápidamente el Musashi toma el control del partido y en poco tiempo anota el primer gol. Jun salta de alegría y grita acercándose a la banda para felicitar a sus amigos. Varios de ellos vienen a celebrar con él y tengo que ir a buscarlo para que se vuelva a sentar. El Toho no se intimida y por el contrario ataca fuertemente. El nerviosismo se apodera de todos nosotros por el resto del primer tiempo tanto que olvido que la presión también afecta la salud del Capitán.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Jun? – le pregunto

- ¿Eh? – exclama sorprendido. Lo he sacado de concentración. Me mira y sonríe. Luego medita un poco y veo como coloca su mano en el pecho, como si sintiera su corazón. – estoy bien Yayoi – me responde sonriendo

- Tómalo con calma ¿sí?

- Lo prometo – me dice cuando un ruido nos vuelve al partido y vemos como el Toho mete el gol del empate a pocos minutos del término del primer tiempo.

- ¡No! – exclamamos los dos levantándonos de la banca con coraje y frustración

- Tranquilo Jun – le digo

- No me pidas que me calme Yayoi. ¡nos han empatado!

- Jun…

- Lo siento Yayoi – me dice y respira profundamente.

Durante el medio tiempo Jun y el entrenador dan indicaciones a cada uno para poder anotar nuevamente y controlar al equipo contrario. Yo me encargo de dar agua y toallas a cada jugador.

El segundo tiempo comienza y noto la ansiedad no solo en Jun, también el entrenador y yo somos presas de la presión que el Toho está realizando. Hyuga ha mejorado mucho y sus tiros a la portería son sumamente fuertes y certeros. La defensa no puede hacer mucho contra sus disparos. Así que Jun les grita que presionen por zona para no darle espacio a disparar. La táctica funciona y cuando notamos frustración en Hyuga, Jun y el entrenador mandan a la media cancha a subir filas y atacar con todo. El Musashi toma el control del partido lo suficiente para realizar varios disparos que el portero Wakashimazu detiene de manera impresionante.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclama Jun sorprendido por la cantidad de atajadas que realiza Wakashimazu

- Es un gran portero – digo con preocupación

- ¡Vamos amigos! – les apremia Misugi desde la banda y da indicaciones de seguir atacando

El entrenador da indicaciones de jugar al fuera de lugar y así acortar filas para que la defensa apoye el medio campo y éste a su vez, a los delanteros.

- Estaríamos ganando si no fuera por ese excelente portero – exclama Jun dejándose caer en la banca.

- Tranquilízate Jun – le digo acercándole un poco de agua

- Desearía estar en el campo de juego – dice cerrando un poco los ojos y respirando como su médico le ha enseñado

Apenas se está calmando Jun cuando Hyuga realiza una excelente jugada dejando a toda la defensa parada pensando en que es un fuera de lugar. Están Hyuga y nuestro portero solos. Es un excelente gol que nos saca un grito de frustración a todos.

- Yayoi… – me dice entrecortadamente y corro a mi bolsa en busca de una de las pastillas que siempre llevo conmigo

- Respira Jun – le digo mientras le meto la pastilla en la boca y le acerco la botella de agua

- Ha sido un gran gol – dice recobrando la tranquilidad – gracias Yayoi

Me quedo al lado de Misugi evitando que se altere más. Tratamos de tomar el partido de la manera más tranquila posible y nos damos cuenta que el equipo está haciendo todo lo que puede, no se han dejado vencer y siguen atacando con fuerza.

- ¡Gol! – grito feliz con el empate

- Quedan pocos minutos entrenador – dice Jun sentándose en la banca – debemos seguir atacando para evitar que Hyuga nos haga daño

El entrenador le da la razón a Jun y manda al equipo al ataque. A Hyuga no le queda más remedio que quedarse en medio campo y ayudar a los demás a recuperar el balón. A poco minutos del final del juego, Hyuga nuevamente demuestra lo buen jugador que es. Toma el balón a media cancha, recorre unos cuantos metros y realiza un excelente tiro que dejaría a cualquier portero sin ninguna posibilidad.

- Yayoi – me manda llamar Jun pues la jugada me ha hecho levantarme

- ¡Jun! – exclamo volviendo a su lado – ¿Estás bien?

- Perdimos Yayoi – me dice y noto como está tranquilo pero triste

- Ha sido un excelente partido – le digo

- Me hubiera gustado jugar, aunque dudo que hubiera podido cambiar el rumbo del partido. Hyuga se ha convertido en un excelente jugador…

- Lo es – respondo

El partido termina y los jugadores llegan a la banca tristes y cabizbajos. El entrenador y Jun les animan y les dicen lo bien que han jugado, lo orgullosos que deben estar por haber peleado hasta el final.

- Aoba, acompáñame a ver a Hyuga

- Vamos – le digo mientras le rodeo por la cintura para que se apoye en mí

- Kojiro Hyuga – le dice al tenerlo cerca

- Jun Misugi – le dice acercándose a saludar

- Ha sido un excelente partido – felicita Jun con una inclinación y Hyuga le extiende la mano

- Ahora entiendo como el Musashi ha mejorado tanto. Sigues ayudándolos a entrenar ¿verdad?

- Sí – responde Jun orgulloso

- Me hubiera gustado que jugaras

- A mí también, hubiera sido un privilegio jugar contra ti, pero dudo que hubiera cambiado el marcador final

- Gracias Misugi – responde Hyuga con una inclinación respetuosa

- Te tocará luchar contra el Nankatsu – le dice Jun

- Tsubasa sabrá lo mucho que he mejorado

- Es cierto Hyuga, aunque creo que él también debe haber mejorado en este año

- Ya veremos Jun… ya veremos

**…**

No pasar a la fase final del Campeonato Nacional no afecta a Jun que se dedica a realizar diferentes técnicas y jugadas que me explica para que yo se las lleve al entrenador y se pongan en práctica. La rutina vuelve a ser la misma que antes de iniciar el Campeonato, Jun asiste al colegio y por las tardes a terapia en el hospital y yo lo visito por las tardes después de los entrenamientos del Musashi.

- ¿Ya supiste quien gano el Campeonato Nacional? – me pregunta al entrar en su habitación

- Tsubasa – respondo pues también de eso hablamos durante el entrenamiento. Observo no solo el cansancio habitual de Jun, sino una tristeza y frustración muy características de él. – ¿Qué sucede Misugi?

- Nada Aoba – me responde y estoy seguro que algo sucede. Me acerco a su cama y me siento frente a él

- Jun – le digo acercando mi mano para tocar la de él. siento como mi rostro se colorea y por un momento pienso en no decir nada, pero me armo de valor al ver la tristeza de Misugi – háblame Jun, ¿Qué sucede?

- Diariamente sueño que juego. No hay una sola noche en la que no sueñe que estoy en el campo, que corro detrás de un balón y me enfrento a mis viejos rivales – me dice desahogando su corazón

- Jun, el próximo año podremos luchar nuevamente en el Campeonato Nacional…

- El Musashi luchará nuevamente – responde con seguridad en su voz, luego me mira y veo como su mirada cambia llenándose de tristeza – lo que no sé es si podré estar en las filas del equipo

- Lo estarás Jun – le animo

- Y si lo logro… - piensa y observo su profunda tristeza – si logro regresar al campo… llevo tanto tiempo sin jugar, todos han mejorado en este tiempo, me retrasaré no tendré la misma calidad que mis adversarios…

- Jun – exclamo entendiendo la frustración que debe sentir

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, Misugi me mira y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Te he agradecido por todo tu apoyo, Yayoi?

- Sí – respondo con el rostro rojo de pena

- Gracias por tu amistad Yayoi, por tu apoyo… por cuidarme tan bien

- Jun…

- Te quiero Yayoi


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola! les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews! besitos, Alif**

**Capítulo 5**

El verano llega de nuevo, ha pasado un año de la operación del Capitán y su corazón sigue fortaleciéndose. Durante las tardes que le visito después del entrenamiento del Musashi, lo noto con más energía.

- ¿Qué harás este verano Yayoi? – me pregunta la ultima tarde que tendremos juntos, pues las clases han terminado y los entrenamientos del equipo también, así que no tendré ya, ningún pretexto para visitarlo

- No lo sé – le respondo tratando de aparentar normalidad, aunque en el fondo estoy triste

- Yo iré con mis padres a nuestra casa de la playa. El doctor dice que el clima y la altura del lugar me harán bien.

- Me alegro – miento pues me duele saber que no veré a Jun durante un par de meses

- Yayoi – me dice levantando mi rostro con su mano – ¿Crees que podrías ir a pasar unos días conmigo y mi familia?

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida con la petición

- Mis padres pueden hablar con los tuyos…

**...**

Jun lleva un par de semanas en la playa a donde iré a visitarlo en compañía de Honma el mejor amigo de Misugi y compañero del Musashi. Pasaré mes y medio con él y eso me entusiasma mucho. He hablado por teléfono con él y lo noto alegre.

- ¡Yayoi! ¡Honma! – nos grita Jun agitando sus manos desde la entrada de su casa

- ¡Jun! – gritamos bajando del vehículo y corriendo a su encuentro

- Bienvenidos – nos dice inclinándose y luego abrazándonos – gracias por venir

- Gracia a ti amigo – responde Honma

Su madre también nos da la bienvenida y nos enseña nuestras habitaciones. Me doy un baño y me cambio de ropa para luego bajar a la terraza que da a la playa.

- La casa es hermosa – digo a manera de saludo hacia los papas de Jun que están sentados leyendo en una mesa frente al mar

- Pasa Yayoi – me dice la señora – bienvenida

- Siéntete como en tu casa – me dice el señor Misugi

- Gracias – respondo acercándome a la mesa para sentarme junto a ellos – ¿y los chicos?

- Están en el mar – me dicen señalando a dos hombres parados en medio de las olas

- ¡¿Jun?! – exclamo sorprendida

- Este viaje ha sido extraordinario para él – me cuentan sus padres – su corazón se está fortaleciendo mucho

Me quedo admirando a Misugi durante la hora que pasa dentro del mar.

- Yayoi – me interrumpe mis pensamientos la señora Misugi – ¿podrías ir por Jun? Ya es tiempo de que salga del mar

- Sí – respondo y salgo corriendo hacia donde están los chicos

- ¡Misugi! – le grito desde la orilla del mar

- ¡Yayoi! – me gritan los dos saludándome con la mano

- Entra – me invita Honma

- Jun debe salir – le digo y observo como los amigos salen del mar

Los tres nos sentamos a la orilla permitiendo a cada ola mojar nuestros pies.

- Te ves muy bien Jun – le dice Honma

- Me siento muy bien amigo – le responde feliz – hasta ahora noto los avances de la terapia y siento que el mar me ha ayudado mucho

- ¿Sigues con tus terapias? – le pregunta

- Sí, de hecho les tocara ayudarme – nos dice a los dos – por la mañana salgo a caminar un par de kilómetros, después del desayuno realizo ejercicios de respiración y resistencia en la alberca y por las tardes nado un poco en el mar y hago ejercicios de relajación y meditación.

- Una buena terapia – dice Honma – y te ayudaremos ahora que estamos aquí

- Gracias chicos

**...**

A partir del primer día, todas las mañanas los tres salimos a correr durante el amanecer. Honma camina unos pocos metros a nuestro lado y luego se lanza a correr por la playa durante varios kilómetros. Yo me quedo acompañando a Jun quien solo camina a paso veloz, un par de kilómetros.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Yayoi

- Gracias por invitarme, Jun

- Me gusta que veas los avances en mi condición, pues gracias a ti estoy mejorando. Siempre has estado a mi lado, Yayoi

- Misugi – digo realmente apenada – yo no he hecho nada, todo es gracias a tu esfuerzo, dedicación y paciencia

- ¡Paciencia! mucha paciencia – dice alzando los brazos a manera de triunfo – sigo luchando por tener paciencia Yayoi – me dice justo cuando Honma pasa a nuestro lado corriendo feliz – no sabes cómo desearía correr al lado de Honma en estos momentos.

- Paciencia Jun – le digo rodeándolo con mi brazo para darle animo

- La tengo Yayoi, pero a veces es muy difícil

Después del desayuno los padres de Jun nos dejan solos para ir al pueblo a comprar provisiones y atender algunos asuntos. Los tres jugamos videojuegos por un rato hasta que llega el terapeuta de Jun y entramos todos a la alberca.

- Es bueno que Jun tenga a sus amigos para que la terapia no sea tan aburrida – nos dice el terapeuta

- De eso me encargo yo – dice Honma con una risa de travesura que me preocupa por unos segundos

Todos juntos realizamos un calentamiento dentro de la alberca y nadamos un par de vueltas. No hay un solo momento en que no me preocupe Jun y no dejo de verlo en todo momento. Siento una opresión en el pecho y recuerdo la sensación que siempre sentía cuando entraba a jugar al campo de futbol. Terminamos las vueltas y emerjo unos segundos antes de Jun.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta el terapeuta casi al mismo tiempo que yo quiero hacer la misma pregunta

- Sí – responde él jadeando fuertemente y me sorprende su respuesta y la tranquilidad del terapeuta. Yo ya estaría tratando de sacarlo del agua para que recupere el aliento

- Bien – dice el terapeuta dándole indicaciones para realizar ejercicios de respiración. Una manera rápida y segura de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco.

Honma y yo realizamos los mismos ejercicios sin sentir los efectos que observamos en nuestro amigo, pues notamos como su respiración se normaliza y recupera fuerza.

- Estos son los ejercicios que debes realizar después de un esfuerzo – le recuerda mientras Jun sigue respirando

- Yo no siento nada – dice Honma divertido – ¿tú sientes algo Yayoi?

- Nada

- Ustedes no – nos dice el terapeuta – pero observen a Misugi, tiene mejor semblante ¿no les parece?

Terminamos las terapias de respiración y el terapeuta entra en la alberca con nosotros y nos organiza en un partido de volibol. Honma y Jun quedan en un equipo y el doctor y yo en el otro. El partido comienza y todos reímos y jugamos en lo que para mí, parecen horas enteras.

- Bien Jun – interrumpe el terapeuta el juego – comienza los ejercicios de respiración

Honma y yo nos acercamos a nuestro amigo y notamos la dificultad que tiene para respirar. Siento nuevamente una fuerte opresión en el pecho y no logro contener un suspiro de preocupación.

- Jun – exclamo con preocupación

- Está bien – me dice el terapeuta con una sonrisa sincera

- No debimos jugar tanto – se me ocurre decir

- Vamos Jun concéntrate – le dice el doctor y Jun prosigue con sus respiraciones – de esto se trata – me dice el terapeuta – esto es parte de la vida, si Jun quiere volver a jugar, futbol por ejemplo, debe saber trabajar en la forma de tranquilizar y estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco. Me alegra que estén aquí para ayudar a Jun con sus terapias

- Pues yo encantado de ayudarlo – dice Honma quien también se relaja con la explicación del doctor – si se trata de jugar con él, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo a toda hora.

- Honma – digo arrojándole agua al rostro

Honma se lanza sobre mí y me sumerge en el agua, luego me saca cargando y me sube por encima de su cabeza

- Honma – le digo tratando de soltarme. Solo logro que me arroje nuevamente al agua y comienza a perseguirme por toda la alberca.

El terapeuta ríe y Jun no puede evitar reír también en medio de sus respiraciones. Jugamos un par de sets más y observamos como Jun tranquiliza su corazón a base de respiraciones. El doctor da por terminada la terapia del día y se despide saliendo de la alberca.

- No jueguen más – nos dice al despedirse y ver que seguimos en la alberca – Jun debe descansar

- Está bien – respondo mientras todos le despedimos con la mano.

Honma comienza a nadar nuevamente y Jun se sienta en uno de los escalones de la alberca. Me siento a su lado.

- Deberíamos salir

- No nadaré Yayoi – me dice mirándome divertido – pero Honma necesita nadar unas cuantas vueltas más para ejercitarse

- ¡Jun! – exclamo más tranquila y veo como Jun exige a Honma que siga nadando sin descanso. Ahora él ha tomado el papel de entrenador.

- Que poco aguantas Honma – le digo cuando deja de nadar

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama indignado y me arroja agua a la cara

Honma me reta a unas competencias que acepto solo por insistencia de Jun.

- Yo seré el árbitro – dice Jun mientras Honma y yo nos colocamos en posición.

Nadamos cuatro vueltas a la piscina y le gano por bastante diferencia.

- ¡Yayoi! – me dice Jun acercándose a abrazarme y felicitarme – nadas muy bien

- Me agarraste cansado – justifica Honma – Jun me había hecho nadar mucho antes de la competencia, pero mañana me darás la revancha

- Hecho – le respondo feliz en los brazos de Jun – salgamos ya.

Me acerco a los escalones y salgo de la piscina tomando una toalla de la silla cercana. Tomo otra más para dársela a Jun y veo como Honma le tiene que ayudar a salir de la alberca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada mientras le cubro con la toalla. Honma lo deja en mis brazos para tomar una toalla para él y siento el débil cuerpo de Jun en mis brazos, le abrazo con fuerza para evitar que caiga

- Débil – responde con una dulce sonrisa. Honma se acerca y juntos ayudamos a caminar a Jun hasta un camastro cercano. – es normal – nos explica al notar nuestras caras de preocupación – la terapia me deja agotado.

- Pero en la alberca no se notaba… – pregunta Honma

- Es la maravilla de la alberca, mi cuerpo no pesa y eso hace que no sienta el cansancio, por eso me gusta tanto estar en el agua – nos dice y toma mi mano para que no me aleje de él – solo voy a descansar un poco – cierra los ojos – Honma sigue nadando, te va ha hacer bien – le invita Jun

- Iré un rato al mar ¿te parece?

- Sí – responde sonriendo

Honma se levanta para ir hacia el mar pero antes me da una palmada en la espalda y le sonrío agradecida por su apoyo.

- Te encargo a mi amigo – me dice antes de irse corriendo

- Tú también puedes ir, si quieres – me dice Jun

- No Misugi, me quedo contigo

- Gracias – me dice apretando mi mano con la suya y cierra los ojos nuevamente para dormir

Me quedo recostada en el camastro a su lado observando a Honma saltar las olas del mar y sentir como duerme Jun a mi lado. Sus padres no tardan en llegar y me saludan a susurros para no despertar a su hijo.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la terapia? – me pregunta su papá

- Divertida – respondo

- Ha quedado agotado – señala la señora y por un momento me preocupa que haya sido mucho para él. Supongo que su padre nota mi preocupación y aclara.

- Siempre termina así – me dice con una sonrisa y toma a Jun entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitación.

La señora Misugi se queda conmigo en los camastros de la piscina y me pregunta por Honma. Lo buscamos entre las olas y vemos como una lo revuelca.

- Me alegra que se divierta. A mi hijo le preocupaba que Honma no disfrutara del lugar por su culpa.

- Jun… – exclamo con una sonrisa pues me imagino perfectamente al Capitán preocupado por interponerse en la vida de los demás debido a su enfermedad

- Me alegra que estén aquí – continua la señora Misugi – mi hijo está feliz de tenerlos aquí y a mí me da tranquilidad que estés tú. Sé que lo cuidas muy bien y no tengo palabras para agradecértelo, Yayoi

- Lo hago con mucho gusto señora – respondo y ella me sonríe. Luego nos divertimos viendo a Honma pelearse con una serie de olas que lo revuelcan constantemente.

**...**

Por la tarde Jun se encuentra como nuevo y un otro terapeuta llega poco antes del atardecer. Este terapeuta es un hombre mayor que a Honma y a mí nos llama mucho la atención.

- ¡Excelente! – nos dice saludándonos con una gran reverencia – me gusta tener más alumnos

Honma y yo nos quedamos atónitos al darnos cuenta que nuevamente participaremos en las terapias de Jun, así que nos vestimos con unos trajes blancos de tela ligera y nos reunimos con Jun en la playa.

- ¿Listos? – nos pregunta al vernos a su lado

- ¿De qué se trata esta terapia? – pregunta Honma mientras caminamos con un tapete enrollado entre nuestras manos, por la playa hacia un pequeño acantilado, por detrás del terapeuta

- Es una terapia de relajación – nos explica Jun divertido.

El instructor se detiene al llegar a la pequeña montaña rocosa y extiende su tapete hincándose en el, viendo al mar.

- Comencemos – dice y vemos como Jun lo imita. Honma y yo también lo hacemos y extendemos nuestros tapetes.

El instructor nos explica una serie de respiraciones y comienza una ligera meditación. Pasamos unos quince minutos respirando y meditando, escuchando el sonido de las olas y la suave voz del anciano.

- Continuemos – nos dice y vemos como se levanta, enrolla el tapete y comienza a subir la pendiente

Jun va delante de nosotros y subimos a su paso. Parte de la terapia de Jun es el ejercicio de subir el acantilado utilizando la respiración que el anciano le va indicando durante el trayecto. Honma y yo también seguimos las instrucciones y nos miramos asombrados al ver que la respiración nos ayuda a aguantar la subida y no sentir tanto esfuerzo.

Llegamos a la punta del acantilado después de un rato y justo a tiempo para la puesta de sol. El anciano vuelve a extender el tapete hincándose con vista al mar.

- Hermoso – exclama Honma al observar como el sol empieza a ocultarse en el mar, pintando todo de un bello tono naranja.

- Respiren – nos apremia el anciano y los dos nos hincamos en nuestros tapetes siguiendo sus indicaciones. Durante la puesta de sol, el anciano nos hace una serie de ejercicios de meditación. Es sumamente relajante escuchar como las olas revientan contra las rocas a nuestros pies, escuchar a las aves que vuelan hacia tierra buscando un refugio para pasar la noche y observar como el cielo y el mar ocultan al sol suave y lentamente.

- ¡Sientan! – nos dice el anciano – Ustedes son parte de este bellísimo paisaje, esto que sienten y ven, es parte de ustedes y ustedes son parte de él.

Cuando el sol se ha puesto el anciano termina la meditación y nos invita a sentarnos más cómodamente.

- ¿Cómo se sintieron? – pregunta alegremente

- Ha sido una maravillosa experiencia – apremia en contestar Honma

- Bellísimo – exclamo emocionada

- Y la subida ¿cómo la sintieron?

- Sorprendentemente ligera – responde Honma – pensé que me costaría subirla

- Siguieron mis indicaciones de respiración ¿cierto?

- Sí – respondemos los dos

- Si sabes cómo respirar en cada situación, puedes mantener la tranquilidad en toda situación. Felicidades lo han hecho muy bien. Comencemos con el descenso y me gustaría que uno de ustedes no siguiera las indicaciones, así comprobarán lo que hemos hecho hoy.

- Yo lo haré – dice Honma entusiasmado con el experimento.

Bajamos tranquilamente por el acantilado y luego hasta la casa. Jun se encuentra cansado pero no se ve mal. Es más, me sorprende ver que se encuentra igual de agotado que Honma.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes chico? – le pregunta el anciano a Honma

- Cansado – responde sinceramente recobrando el aliento de la caminata

- ¡Excelente! – concluye haciendo una reverencia a manera de despedida – hasta mañana entonces

Los tres nos sentamos en la sala a descansar aunque yo en realidad me siento perfectamente, así que les preparo un té a mis amigos.

- Sorprendente – dice Honma tomando una taza de té – este tipo de respiración nos puede ser muy útil para los partidos

- Así lo creo amigo – responde Jun – gracias Yayoi – me dirige una de sus bellas sonrisas cuando le acerco una taza de té.

- Con todas estas terapias estarás muy pronto en el campo de juego – le dice Honma

- El médico me ha dicho que en unos días más podré comenzar a correr por las mañanas

- ¡Increíble! – exclama Honma – en vez de caminar con Yayoi, ahora correrás conmigo. Espero que eso no te moleste Yayoi…

- ¡¿Molestarme?! – exclama indignada – por ningún motivo. Si camino es para hacerle compañía a Misugi , pero en cualquier momento puedo correr con ustedes

- Perfecto. Mañana veremos quien corre más rápido – me provoca Honma

- ¡¿Otra competencia?! – exclamo sorprendida

- ¡Sí!

- Me niego – digo segura de que Honma me ganará en esta.

- Es porque sabes que corro más rápido que tú – concluye Honma divertido levantándose del sillón – bueno, los dejo. Voy a tomar un baño antes de cenar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola! aqui está el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 6**

Jun comienza a correr un par de kilómetros todas las mañanas, termina cansado pero feliz. Honma sigue corriendo a su paso y varias veces nos rebasa durante su recorrido. Yo corro al lado de Misugi para cuidar de él.

- ¿Cuánto has corrido hoy, hijo? – le pregunta el señor Misugi a su hijo cuando llegamos de la playa

- ¡Cinco kilómetros, papá! – responde feliz dejándose caer en uno de los camastros de la terraza.

El señor nos recibe con un par de vasos de jugo y me siento en la mesa a beberlo tranquilamente. Honma llega un rato después y nos invita a refrescarnos en el mar antes del desayuno.

Me levanto entusiasmada con la idea de nadar un rato, parándome en seco al notar el rostro cansado de Jun.

- Vayan ustedes – nos dice tratando de disimular su tristeza

Honma y yo nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que hacer o que decir. El señor Misugi es quien rompe el incómodo momento.

- Vayan chicos, aprovechen que mi esposa no ha despertado y desayunaremos un poco más tarde

- ¡Sí! – gritamos los dos y corremos hacia el mar

- No fue una buena idea – me dice Honma durante nuestra carrera

- Hubiera sido peor si no lo hacemos. Jun no quiere que dejemos de hacer algo por él.

- Bueno – dice Honma más feliz – ¡entonces a divertirnos Yayoi!

Honma me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva cargando hasta el mar, arrojándome hacia una parte profunda donde una ola casi me revuelca.

- ¡Honma! – exclamo emergiendo del agua. Nado hasta donde se encuentra y me lanzo a su espalda tratando de hundirlo en el mar, pero es más fuerte y mucho más alto que yo, así que no logro mi objetivo.

Mi amigo ríe caminando por el mar conmigo a sus espaldas. Me toma por las piernas y me lleva mar adentro, espera a que una gran ola se acerque y luego con facilidad me descuelga de su espalda y me vuelve a arrojar a la mitad de la ola.

- ¡No! – exclamo antes de caer al agua en medio de la ola. – vuelvo a emerger y busco nuevamente tratar de vengarme. Así seguimos por un largo rato entre risas y diversión

- Eres buena nadadora – me dice en medio de una gran ola que por fin le revuelca a él y no a mí

- Me encanta el mar – le digo colgándome a su cuello para intentar hundirlo nuevamente

- ¡Pero soy más grande y no podrás conmigo Yayoi!

La señora Misugi se ha levantado y dado instrucciones para que comiencen a servir el desayuno en la terraza. Encuentra a su esposo riendo junto con su hijo.

- ¿Qué ven? – pregunta intrigada por las risas de sus hombres

- Honma y Yayoi están en el mar – responde el señor Misugi

- Están en el mar y están peleando – dice Jun señalando hacia donde estamos nadando Honma y yo.

- ¡Válgame! – exclama al ver como Honma me carga y avienta sin ningún problema – ¡pobre Yayoi!

- Pobre Honma – dice Jun – terminara todo arañado…

- Varias olas lo han revolcado por culpa de Yayoi. Es una excelente nadadora – apoya el señor Misugi

- Esa chica… – exclama la señora y ve como ya está todo listo para el desayuno. – Querido ve por los chicos. El desayuno ya está listo.

En cuanto vemos que el señor Misugi se acerca comenzamos a salir del mar. Él nos espera en la orilla con un par de toallas que nos entrega cuando estamos a su lado.

- Siento mucho haber hecho el comentario de ir a nadar – dice Honma mientras regresamos a la casa

- No tienes que disculparte Honma, mi hijo desea que se la pasen bien aunque él no pueda estar con ustedes – responde con una afable sonrisa – además, nos han hecho reír mucho. ¡Los hemos estado observando!

Me siento sumamente apenada cuando me lo dice y Jun lo nota pues cuando me invita a sentar a la mesa me susurra que estoy sumamente colorada.

**...**

Las terapias van muy bien y la fuerza que va adquiriendo Jun es sorprendente, pero no todos los días son buenos y en algunas ocasiones el cansancio deja fuera de circulación a nuestro amigo.

La terapia en la alberca ha sido sumamente divertida pero el cansancio hace que Jun duerma por varias horas. Honma y yo nos entretenemos con videojuegos antes de comer, pero los señores no despiertan a Jun para comer y por la tarde tampoco tenemos mucho que hacer. No es que no haya nada que hacer, pero no se nos ocurre nada, pues nos gustaría que Jun estuviera con nosotros.

- ¿Porque no toman las bicicletas que están en el garaje y dan una vuelta por el pueblo? – nos dice el señor Misugi y eso nos anima.

- No tardaremos digo saliendo de la casa

- No te preocupes – me dice la señora Misugi – diviértanse, mi hijo estará dormido todavía un rato más.

Honma y yo recorremos el camino que bordea la playa hasta el pueblo. El lugar es hermoso, la playa es fantástica y las casas que están en la zona son hermosas. No hay mucho tránsito vehicular, parece que casi todos los vehículos toman otra ruta y dejan esta para los paseantes en bicicleta, patines o caminantes. Honma no tarda en retarme a unas carreras y acepto encantada venciéndolo en un par de ocasiones.

Llegamos al pueblo en más o menos una hora y damos unas vueltas por la zona central.

- Es un bello lugar – dice Honma y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Nos detenemos en una nevería y compramos un par de enormes helados, llenos de chocolate, fruta, golosinas y galletas. Nos sentamos en una mesa con vista al mar y damos rienda a nuestra gula.

- Mírate Yayoi – me dice Honma – estas toda sucia

- Me sorprendo con el comentario y busco señales de helado en mi ropa

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto sin encontrar nada

- Aquí – me dice señalando mi mejilla con su cuchara llena de helado, embarrándola en ese momento.

- ¡Honma! – exclamo tomando mi cuchara para embarrarlo de vuelta

Nos reímos hasta terminar de ensuciarnos la cara y las ropas o hasta que el helado se acaba. Observamos la puesta de sol y salimos de la nevería para regresar a casa. Honma sigue haciendo bromas y competencias durante el camino y en poco tiempo estamos de regreso.

- Honma – digo cuando dejamos las bicicletas en el garaje de la casa

- ¿Qué pasa Yayoi? – pregunta volteando a verme

- Mírate – le digo señalándole lo sucio que está – mírame – señalo varias manchas de helado que traigo en la blusa y el short – no podemos entrar así

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos afuera el resto del día? – pregunta riendo

- ¡Claro que no, Honma! Pero…

- Está bien – me dice tomándome entre sus brazos

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Honma?! Bájame…

- Vamos a nadar un rato para quitarnos la mugre

- Pero…

- Te llevare cargando hasta el mar para que nadie en la casa vea lo sucios que estamos – dice riendo con su ocurrencia y comienza a correr.

Entra en la casa y se quita los zapatos en un rápido movimiento sin dejarme en el suelo.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – grita saludando a la señora Misugi que está en la cocina

- ¡Chicos! – exclama al vernos pasar corriendo

- ¡Hola Jun, señor! – grita saliendo a la terraza donde están sentados en una mesa y parece que están jugando ajedrez

- ¡Honma! – alcanzo a ver que grita Jun – ¿Yayoi? – pregunta antes de que pueda contestar, pues Honma sigue corriendo hasta que estamos mar adentro y me avienta al agua

- Ahora si Yayoi, creo que quedarás limpia

- ¡Eres un tonto, Honma! – exclamo emergiendo del agua, aunque aprovecho para limpiar un poco las muchas manchas de mi ropa

Nos quedamos un rato jugando en el agua y luego salimos regresando a la casa.

- Disculpen nuestro previo comportamiento – dice Honma muy ceremoniosamente inclinándose frente a la familia Misugi – pero es que Aoba no quería que la vieran tan sucia

La familia Misugi nos observa intrigados. Un par de chicos con la ropa mojada y sucia que pasó corriendo por toda la casa sin dar mayores explicaciones no es un espectáculo que se vea todos los días.

Los padres de Jun se sueltan a reír y siento como el color me inunda la cara. La señora Misugi me acerca una toalla y me invita a cambiarme antes de cenar. Honma toma otra toalla y nos disculpamos para ir a nuestras habitaciones y cambiarnos la ropa, no solo sucia sino también mojada.

No tardamos mucho cuando nos presentamos en el comedor y vemos que Jun no está en la mesa, ni su lugar está puesto.

- ¿Jun no cenará con nosotros? – pregunta Honma

- No se siente muy bien – responde su padre y miro a su madre buscando más información.

- ¿Quieres llevarle su cena, Yayoi? – me dice con una sonrisa la señora y me extiende una charola con comida

**...**

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Jun? – pregunto entrando en la habitación y verlo acostado en su cama

- Puedes dejar la charola en la mesa, no tengo hambre – me dice secamente. Hago lo que me pide y luego me acerco a la cama. Hace tiempo que dejó de espantarme su mal humor.

- Háblame, Misugi. – le digo sentándome en la orilla de la cama

- Misugi … – dice escondiendo el rostro en la almohada

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto nuevamente

- Me has llamado Misugi – dice sin sacar el rostro de la almohada

- No me di cuenta – respondo sinceramente pues nunca me fijo como lo llamo – aún así, no creo que sea por eso que estés así, dime qué te pasa Jun

- Nada – responde incorporándose un poco en la cama – puedes traerme la cena.

Me levanto y acerco la charola con la cena y me vuelvo a sentar frente a él.

- No es necesario que me hagas compañía. Regresa a cenar con Honma.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que su enojo es por su amigo y me pregunto si estará celoso de él. Por un momento me alegro un poco pues me doy cuenta que en realidad me quiere, pero luego caigo en cuenta que no es que esté celoso de mi y Honma, sino de que estuvimos todo el día fuera. Está celoso de lo que podemos hacer y él no.

- Jun…

- Déjalo Aoba – me dice después de un largo suspiro – ya sabes cómo soy. Mi humor no es el mejor, pero pronto se me pasará – me dice dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas

- Pero…

- Platícame como les fue en su paseo por el pueblo – dice y prefiero no discutir más con él, así que comienzo a platicarle a grandes rasgos mi paseo al pueblo mientras él come todo lo que trae la charola.

**...**

Nuestra estancia en la casa de playa de la familia Misugi sigue su curso. Jun corre más de 5 kilómetros diarios y aunque sigue terminando exhausto de cada terapia, unas horas de sueño lo regresan a la normalidad.

Honma y yo le preparamos una sorpresa con ayuda de sus padres y unos días después del incidente del pueblo, le sorprendemos con un paseo en bicicleta hasta el pueblo.

- Hoy no tendrás terapia en la alberca – le dice su padre – el doctor aprobó que pasearas con tus amigos por el pueblo

- Pero… – exclama sin entender muy bien

- Iremos al pueblo – le digo

- Iras montado en la bicicleta conmigo – le dice Honma orgulloso – anda ya. ¡Vámonos!

Tomo la otra bicicleta y los tres partimos rumbo al pueblo. Dejo que Honma tome la delantera y así poder observar a Jun quien se ve feliz con el paseo. Sentir el aire fresco contra el rostro le gusta y levanta los brazos para sentir que vuela. Honma acelera y yo también. Así que empezamos una serie de competencias que por supuesto gano sin ningún problema.

- No es justo, yo llevo equipaje –me dice Honma cuando pierde por tercera vez

- Te aseguro que Yayoi te gana aun llevándome con ella – le dice Misugi

- Es una apuesta – exclama Honma bajando de la bicicleta – Vamos Yayoi, cambiemos lugares y comencemos una nueva carrera

Cambio de bicicleta y siento los brazos de Jun en mis hombros. Su rostro se acerca al mío y me estremezco con su cercanía.

- Vamos Yayoi – me susurra al oído – Yo sé que tu puedes

Por muy poco gano la carrera y Honma enfurece. Jun está feliz y se dedica a molestar a su amigo el resto del trayecto. Decidimos dejar las carreras y nos enfocamos en llegar al pueblo. Recorremos casi todo el lugar con las bicicletas y paramos en un pequeño restaurante junto a la playa.

Comemos unos emparedados y bromeamos durante un par de horas, hasta que Honma nos invita a nadar un rato en el mar. Jun es el primero en salir corriendo hacia el agua y Honma acepta el reto. Los observo correr y voy recogiendo sus zapatos, calcetines y playeras que los chicos van quitándose mientras corren al mar.

- ¡No corran! – les grito más para recordarle a Jun que no haga grandes esfuerzos, pero ninguno de los dos me presta atención.

- ¡Vamos Yayoi! – me gritan cuando ven que me quedo en la orilla y lo pienso un momento, pero luego me animo y aunque mi ropa se moje, me meto al mar.

Nadamos felices y sin ninguna preocupación un largo rato hasta que Honma me detiene entre sus brazos y creo que me va a aventar, pero no lo hace, solo me dice que cree que es momento de salir del agua. Miro a Jun y me doy cuenta que comienza a respirar como su terapeuta le ha enseñado. Le susurro a Honma que lo dejemos un rato. Dejamos que se tranquilice y cuando vemos que nuevamente está bien, les digo que es momento de salir si queremos que nuestras ropas se sequen antes de regresar a casa.

Los tres salimos y nos tiramos en la playa para que el sol seque nuestras ropas. Jun cierra los ojos y vemos como hace todo por disimular su cansancio, en poco tiempo se queda dormido y nosotros lo dejamos hasta que es tiempo de regresar.

- Es hora de irnos – grita Honma para aparentar que no nos dimos cuenta que se quedo dormido

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto disimuladamente

- Sí, gracias – responde y me guiña un ojo

Realizamos el viaje de regreso a casa y los dos notamos el cansancio de nuestro amigo. En cuanto llegamos cada uno de nosotros va a su cuarto a tomar un baño antes de la cena.

Honma y yo nos encontramos en la terraza y observamos el atardecer en espera de los demás.

- Hola chicos – nos dice el señor Misugi – pasemos a la sala, Jun ya está ahí

- Jun – digo sentándome a su lado en la sala – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Cansado – responde con sinceridad y esa sonrisa que me derrite – he pasado un increíble día. Gracias amigos

La señora Misugi nos invita a pasar a la mesa y me levanto para ayudarla a traer cosas de la cocina. Honma ayuda a su amigo a llegar a la mesa. Me siento al lado de Honma quedando Jun entre sus padres.

- Ahora si cuéntenos que hicieron durante tanto tiempo en el pueblo – nos pregunta el señor Misugi y Honma comienza a contarles todo lo que hicimos durante el día.

Observo a Jun y veo como le cuesta mucho trabajo mover los brazos, apenas puede levantar la cuchara y su madre también lo nota. Se acerca a él recogiendo la cuchara que ha tirado y le da de comer.

- Lo siento –dice apenado y Honma continua platicando como si no se diera cuenta de lo que sucede.

Decido seguir conversando junto con Honma para no apenar a Jun aún más, aunque si observo como tensa sus manos en puños de frustración. No le gusta que lo veamos débil. La cena termina rápidamente y el señor Misugi lleva cargando a Jun a su habitación.

Dejo pasar unos minutos y decido ir a visitarlo, Honma decide ir conmigo.

- Jun – digo entrando en la habitación y no recibimos respuesta

- No me gusta que me vean así – dice por fin desde la cama

- Te hemos visto peor – le dice Honma con su alegría acostumbrada y le recuerda cuando jugaron la semifinal contra el Nankatsu y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital

- Pero debería mejorar – dice todavía con frustración – quiero recuperarme

- Vas mejorando muchísimo – le dice su amigo


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola! Aqui está el partido del Musashi contra el Toho, cambie un poquito el final, no es gran cosa... los cambios que voy a realizar con respecto al manga/anime, es solo para dar mayor enfasis en la relación Yayoi-Jun. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 7**

El nuevo ciclo escolar, nuestro último año de secundaria, ha comenzado. Jun Misugi está de regreso en el entrenamiento del Musashi a dos años de su operación. Ahora tenemos 15 años. El Capitán realiza el calentamiento junto con todos y luego se aparta para realizar una serie de respiraciones que le permitan trabajar jugadas a balón parado con el resto del equipo.

Estoy feliz de tenerlo nuevamente en el equipo, por fin vuelve a ser el mismo, aunque no juega partidos completos, puede jugar y eso es suficiente para todos nosotros. Los torneos interescolares son un excelente entrenamiento para el Campeonato Nacional. Nuevamente nos enfrentaremos con el Toho de Hyuga en la fase final de los regionales, Jun está sumamente entusiasmado por poder jugar contra él y así ir a las finales contra el Nankatsu ya que es la última vez que Tsubasa jugará con ellos pues piensa irse a Brasil.

La señora Misugi me pide que esté al pendiente de Jun durante los entrenamientos y que no le permita esforzarse más de lo debido. Me gustaría decir que soy muy cuidadosa con él, pero en realidad le permito hacer lo que quiera y cada día entrena un poco más.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice mientras le cuido al final del entrenamiento donde nos quedamos para que haga sus ejercicios de respiración – gracias por cuidarme

- No deberías entrenar tanto

- Estoy bien Yayoi – me sonríe como solo él sabe hacer – quiero poder jugar en las regionales.

**...**

Por fin es el juego contra el Toho en las Regionales y Jun está dispuesto a jugar el partido completo. El entrenador se resiste y lo convencemos de jugar solo el tiempo que el doctor le ha permitido: 30 minutos.

El Musashi inicia sin Misugi quien está en la banca como siempre lo ha hecho. Observamos lo mucho que sigue mejorando Hyuga y el portero Wakashimazu, pero nos sorprende sobremanera la nueva adquisición del colegio, un joven llamado Takeshi Sawada.

- Es un excelente jugador – dice Jun después de una excelente jugada que lleva al Toho a anotar el primer gol del partido.

- Jun… – exclamo preocupada pues comienzo a ver la mirada profunda del Capitán, esa mirada que pone cuando está pensando entrar al partido.

Después de unos minutos Jun se levanta y camina hacia la banda donde da una serie de indicaciones a sus compañeros para marcar a Sawada y anular su juego combinado con Hyuga. El equipo se anima y da batalla, pero una jugada individual de Hyuga les saca de balance y logara meter un segundo gol.

- Imposible – exclama Jun desde la banda y me acerco a él para tranquilizarlo. – entrenador… – le dice mirándolo

- Todavía no, Jun – le responde y agradezco en mi interior

Continuamos viendo el partido y en muy pocos minutos el Toho vuelve a anotar. Es un 3-0 muy difícil de superar y Jun comienza a calentar inmediatamente.

- Jun…

- No puedo permanecer aquí – me dice Misugi

- Entiendo – le digo tomando la chamarra que acaba de quitarse y le doy una de sus medicinas

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice y camina hacia la banda para el cambio.

Observo como Hyuga sonríe al ver entrar a Jun y como el Capitán le responde. Me alegra ver a Jun jugar ante grandes rivales, pero vuelvo a sentir un nudo en el estómago que tenía un par de años sin sentir.

- Jun… se prudente – pienso y levanto una plegaria al cielo para que todo salga bien.

El As de Cristal, como lo llaman, demuestra que aun a pesar de no haber jugado en los últimos años, sigue teniendo gran técnica y decisión. Logra que el equipo se anime y se concentre; la defensa mejora y juegan al fuera de juego lo que permite a los laterales subir a apoyar el medio campo y le dificulta la labor a Hyuga. Se cierran los espacios y en poco tiempo anotamos el primer gol. Un gol anotado por Jun que permite sentir la posibilidad de empatar y ganar el partido.

El Musashi sigue luchando y gracias a una gran jugada de Misugi anotamos el segundo gol. No puedo evitar gritar de alegría y Jun me mira sonriendo al escucharme celebrar con él su bello gol. Es un privilegio verlo jugar aunque me duela el alma.

Observo el reloj y veo que están por terminar los treinta minutos que el doctor le permite jugar. El entrenador también está consciente y manda calentar a un relevo para el Capitán. En un saque de banda Jun se acerca al entrenador y le dice que no lo saque todavía que le de un par de minutos más para anotar el gol del empate.

- ¡No! – exclamo furiosa

- No es tu decisión Yayoi – me mira furioso y luego al entrenador – unos minutos más, solo necesito empatar el partido y saldré por mi propia cuenta

El entrenador acepta pues estamos dominando el partido y en cualquier momento anotaremos el gol del empate. Junto mis manos y rezo por la salud de Jun. Observo a cada momento sus movimientos, lo veo agotado, pero aún así no se vence. Me siento como hace dos años y trato de alejar los malos recuerdos.

Jun realiza una excelente jugada y está por llegar a la zona de anotación. Hyuga está detrás de él, desesperado, tratando de quitarle el balón.

- Vamos Jun – exclaman los espectadores, en especial su club de admiradoras

Jun lleva más de 30 minutos de juego, pido a Dios que le permita terminar la jugada en gol y pueda salir. Jun dribla a un rival y se encamina al campo contrario, Hyuga lo alcanza y se enfrentan. Jun logra esquivarlo para comenzar a correr hacia la portería.

- Vamos Jun – grito al ver la gran posibilidad que tiene. Hyuga lo intercepta y cuando trata de desmarcarse se detiene en seco. Observo su rostro pálido y veo como se lleva las manos al pecho – ¡Jun! – grito desesperada.

Jun cae al suelo y sin pensar me veo corriendo hacia él. Sus padres, el entrenador y el médico del equipo me siguen llegando hasta él antes de que el árbitro silbe deteniendo el partido.

**...**

Nuevamente en el hospital. Jun casi sufre de un ataque cardiaco y está en terapia intermedia. Su vida no corre peligro, pero no puede realizar ningún esfuerzo. Nuevamente tendremos que empezar. Me armo de paciencia pues sé el trabajo que le costará a Jun volver a empezar.

- Honma, Sanada e Ichinose no pudieron hacer nada. Perdimos el partido – le digo a Jun

- Lo siento amigo – le dice Honma y Jun le dice que hicieron un gran trabajo.

El médico entra en la habitación y Honma y yo salimos. Nos quedamos afuera esperando noticias, son sus padres los primeros en salir y me miran con dulzura, luego me piden que entre a verlo que desea verme.

- Está bien – me dice la señora Misugi – se recuperara – me sonríe y entro en la habitación

- Jun – digo acercándome a él

- Acércate – me dice – toma mi mano Yayoi.

Me siento al lado de su cama y le tomo de la mano.

- Yayoi, ¿te importaría volver a cuidarme?

- No – respondo sin dudarlo un segundo – siempre estaré a tu lado

- Voy a salir adelante, te lo prometo

- Estoy segura de eso Jun

**...**

Jun permanece en el hospital solo un par de días, luego regresa a su casa y retomamos nuestra rutina: lo visito por las tardes después del colegio pues los entrenamientos del Musashi han terminado, le ayudo con las tareas para que pueda terminar la enseñanza media a la par de todos nosotros.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto saludando

- Débil – responde – estoy desesperado Yayoi, estoy harto…

- Jun…

- Ven acércate – me pide y noto una profunda tristeza en su mirada. Le tomo de la mano. – Yayoi…abrázame.

Me acercó más a él para abrazarlo, lo tomo entre mis brazos y le estrecho contra mi pecho sintiendo como comienza a llorar.

- Mantenme entre tus brazos – me dice sin dejar de llorar.

- Jun… – exclamo y no sé como negarme. Así que hago lo que me pide, me siento en la cama, lo recuesto en mi pecho estrechándolo entre mis brazos, dejando que desahogue su tristeza.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice después de un largo rato

**...**

- ¿Mamá? – pregunta Jun despertando

- Hola hijo –le responde su madre entrando en la habitación de su hijo

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Seis de la tarde – responde – pronto cenaremos ¿quieres que te suban la cena?

- No, bajaré a cenar con ustedes

- Muy bien – le dice con una sonrisa – prepararé todo y le pediré a tu padre que suba a ayudarte

- Gracias

Jun baja lentamente las escaleras de su casa ayudado por su padre y se sienta en la mesa a cenar en familia.

- ¿Yayoi no ha hablado? – pregunta al final de la cena

- No – responden sus padres y notan como el rostro de su hijo se entristece

Jun tiene poco tiempo dormido cuando su padre le avisa que Yayoi está al teléfono. Se levanta tan rápidamente que su padre tiene que detenerlo antes de que caiga.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Me levante muy rápido – responde Jun recuperando el equilibrio y caminando lo más rápidamente posible hacia el teléfono – Yayoi – dice con la voz entrecortada al teléfono

- ¡Jun! – exclamo preocupada al escucharlo tan agitado – ¿estás bien?

- Yayoi – dice tratando de recuperar el aliento – es… estoy bien

- Jun, tranquilízate

Dejo que Jun recupere el aliento y escucho su respiración tranquilizarse.

- Lamento no haber ido el día de hoy – le digo cuando lo escucho más tranquilo – han llegado a la ciudad unos amigos de mis padres

- Está bien Yayoi, me alegra que llamaras

Conversamos un rato más y Jun me platica sobre su terapia. El doctor le ha dicho que el siguiente lunes puede regresar al colegio.

**...**

- ¿Mamá? – despierta Jun durante la tarde, después de su terapia – ¿Yayoi está aquí, ha llamado?

- No hijo, pero seguramente hablará más tarde – responde y le dice que la cena estará en unos minutos.

La familia Misugi cena tranquilamente y sus padres no pueden evitar darse cuenta de lo triste que se pone cuando Yayoi no está con él.

- Creo que nuestro hijo se está enamorando de Yayoi

- Lleva muchos años conviviendo con ella, no entiendo porque hasta ahora – comenta el señor Misugi a su mujer

- Antes solo le interesaba el futbol, pero nuestro hijo ya es un adolescente… me alegra saber que su primer amor es ella. Es una excelente chica. – concluyen saliendo de la cocina con el postre

El timbre suena y los señores observan divertidos el rostro entusiasmado de su hijo

- Puede ser Yayoi – exclama y su rostro se ilumina. La señora Misugi se levanta a abrir la puerta

- Buenas tardes Yayoi – dice recibiendo a la chica

- Buenas tardes señora Misugi, espero que no sea muy tarde para visitar a Jun

- En lo absoluto Yayoi, estamos terminando de cenar ¿ya cenaron?

- ¡Yayoi! – escucho el grito de Jun desde el comedor cuando le digo a la señora que ya hemos cenado

- Pasen – nos dice la señora

- Buenas noches – me inclino a saludar a los hombres en el comedor

- ¡Tsubasa! – exclama Jun al ver a mi acompañante

- Misugi – responde él saludando – he venido con mi madre a pasar unos días en Tokio aprovechando que la semana que entra comienza el Campeonato Nacional. Nos estamos quedando en casa de Yayoi.

Pasamos a la sala y la mamá de Jun nos ofrece pastelillos y té.

- Muchas gracias – agradece Tsubasa y la señora Misugi se despide de nosotros dejándonos a solas

Preparo un té para mi amigo y se lo doy junto con un par de pastelillos, luego me dedico a preparar otro té más sencillo a Jun y se lo entrego.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice con su bella sonrisa

- Está delicioso – exclama Tsubas poniendo un poco más de azúcar en su té

- A Yayoi le quedan muy bien – dice Jun y me sonrojo con el comentario

- Y los pastelillos – dice comiendo otro más – me los voy a acabar – dice al darse cuenta que no hay muchos en la mesa

- Adelante Tsubasa, yo no puedo comerlos así que son todos tuyos

- Mejor para mi – dice Tsubasa con una sonrisa

Tsubasa y Jun platican largo rato sobre los partidos que tuvieron para llegar al Campeonato concentrándose en el excelente juego del Toho.

- Sí, he oído que Hyuga ha mejorado mucho

- Todo el Toho lo ha hecho – dice Jun comenzando a explicar la técnica de los jugadores de ese equipo.

Me gusta verlos como amigos disfrutando de su pasión por el futbol. El tiempo se nos pasa muy rápido y tenemos que despedirnos.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – me pregunta Jun cuando nos despedimos

- No lo sé Jun – le digo apenada – mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos…

- Tranquila Yayoi – me interrumpe dándome una de sus sonrisas – diviértete

- ¡Te hablaré mañana! – digo saliendo de la casa junto con Tsubasa

**...**

- Yayoi – me saluda Jun cuando responde al teléfono. Platicamos sobre su terapia y el largo día que pase de compras con la familia Ozora – mañana es lunes

- ¿Estás listo para tu regreso al Colegio?

- Sí – responde y noto felicidad en su voz – Yayoi… podría pasar a recogerte para ir juntos al colegio

- ¡Claro Jun! – respondo feliz con la propuesta, luego me comunica con su madre quien quiere hablar conmigo para pedirme que esté al pendiente de su hijo durante las horas del colegio.

**...**

Honma nos espera en la entrada del Colegio, es él quien estará al pendiente de Jun cuando yo no pueda estar a su lado.

- Este fin de semana empiezan los Nacionales – le dice Honma entre clases – ¿irás a ver los partidos?

Jun y Honma se adentran en una larga conversación sobre los partidos del Campeonato Nacional mientras se alejan para ir a clases. Trato de pasar tiempo con Jun, ya sea durante los descansos o cuando comparto clase con él. El día pasa rápidamente y salgo con Jun a la puerta del colegio donde nos encontramos con Honma para volver a platicar sobre futbol hasta que el chofer de la familia llega a por él.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa, Yayoi?

- Lo siento Jun – digo apenada y observo como Tsubasa llega en ese momento

- Hola Jun – saluda alegremente

- Tsubasa – responde y noto un poco de enojo en Jun

- Vine por Yayoi – le explica – vamos a ir a Kamakura

- ¿Al templo de Kotoku – in? – pregunta Jun

- Sí, Yayoi quiere ir al templo, haremos unas peticiones. ¿Quieres venir?

- Me encantaría – responde Jun y nos invita a subir a su coche.

El camino a Kamakura en automóvil es más rápido de lo que teníamos pensado y pronto estamos caminando por el lugar.

- Siempre me ha gustado este lugar – dice Tsubasa y comienza a correr escaleras arriba – ¡vamos! – me dice tomando mi mano jalándome a subir con él

- Yayoi… – exclama Jun cuando estoy a punto de terminar de subir la larga escalinata. Jun está varios escalones abajo

- ¡Jun! – grito bajando rápidamente hacia él. Se ha sentado en uno de los escalones y su respiración es irregular – lo siento Jun – le digo tratando de controlar mis lágrimas. Saco de mi bolso una de las pastillas de Jun y una pequeña botella de agua – toma – le digo colocándosela en la boca. Él se recarga en mí y le acuno entre mis brazos para que descanse y se recupere.

No tarda en sentirse mejor y Tsubasa y yo le ayudamos a bajar directo a donde el coche está estacionado.

- Quédense ustedes – nos dice Jun al subir al vehículo

- ¡No! – exclamo no desando despegarme de él

- Vamos Yayoi – me sonríe – terminen su visita. Yo estaré bien. Tsubasa, te encargo que Yayoi se divierta

- ¡Por supuesto! – responde con una sonrisa

- ¿Te hablo cuando llegue a casa? – le digo a manera de despedida

- Hazlo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola! Paso de rapido a dejar este capítulo, tengo que decir que me gusto mucho , espero a ustedes tambien y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 8**

Los partidos del Campeonato Nacional están por iniciar y estoy en el campo de juego acompañando a Tsubasa. Saludo a todo el equipo y luego salgo del lugar para buscar a Jun que no debe tardar en llegar. Presento a los padres de Jun con los míos y la madre de Tsubasa; Jun y yo nos alejamos para sentarnos a ver los partidos en primera fila. Varios amigos del Musashi también están ahí y todos disfrutamos de los partidos, en especial apoyando a Tsubasa y el Nankatsu quien pasa a la final sin muchos contratiempos. Hyuga y el Toho se la han visto más difícil pero también llegan a la final sin mayor problema.

- Mañana será una final muy buena – dice Honma despidiéndose de nosotros

- Espero con ansias el encuentro de Hyuga y Tsubasa – comenta emocionado cuando vemos que se acerca un hombre

- Buenas tardes, Misugi – saluda el hombre frente a nosotros

- Buenas tardes – responde Jun meditando pues el hombre se le hace conocido – es usted… ¡Munemasa Katagiri!

- Así es Misugi – dice sonriendo detrás de sus enormes lentes oscuros – ¿podemos hablar?

- Adelante – dice – puede hacerlo con confianza – me toma de la mano para que no me aleje

- He estado al pendiente de tu estado de salud – comienza a decir sentándose al otro lado de Misugi – y lamento mucho la recaída que tuviste recientemente. Pero sé que volverás a jugar

- Unos cuantos minutos, por lo menos – dice sinceramente

- Pero volverás a jugar, de eso no me cabe la menor duda – dice infundiendo ánimo a Jun – pero también he seguido de cerca tu talento

- ¡¿Talento?!

- Sí, eres un gran táctico. Estoy trabajando en la selección de los jugadores que integraran la selección juvenil de Japón para el próximo mundial sub-16

- Dudo que esté listo para ese momento – dice con tristeza infinita

- Puede que tu cuerpo no lo esté, pero tu mente está en perfectas condiciones Misugi – le dice – deseo que te integres al equipo técnico del equipo

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamamos los dos sorprendidos

- Sí, el entrenador Tatsuo Mikami está de acuerdo conmigo y desea ofrecerte el cargo de entrenador asistente.

- Pero…

- Piénsalo Misugi – dice despidiéndose

**...**

Al término de las competencias del día, decido acompañar a Jun a su casa.

- ¿No tienes que acompañar a tus padres y la señora Ozora? – me pregunta

- Mis padres llevarán a cenar a la mamá de Tsubasa y él ya está en el hotel con el resto de su equipo – respondo sin dejar de pensar que Jun está celoso de Tsubasa

Los padres de Jun se acercan y le preguntan cómo se siente, cuando él les dice que está bien y que yo pienso acompañarlo a casa, nos dicen que mis padres también los han invitado a cenar.

- Pero si quieres que vayamos a casa contigo, no hay ningún problema – le dice la señora Misugi

- No mamá, adelante, vayan a cenar

- Yo estaré con él – les digo y nos despedimos

Durante el camino a casa observo lo pensativo y distante que está Jun y me pregunto la razón.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – opto por preguntar

- Cansado – responde volteando a verme con una de sus bellas sonrisas – gracias por acompañarme Yayoi

- Te extrañaba – digo y me sonrojo inmediatamente, pues no me explico cómo pude decirle algo así

- Yo también te extrañaba Yayoi – me dice tomando mi mano – no me gusta compartirte

- Me compartes con el resto del equipo – digo sumamente apenada y emocionada a la vez

- No es lo mismo – me dice seriamente y guarda silencio unos momentos – Yayoi… – dice más serio – sé que pasas mucho tiempo conmigo por mi enfermedad, pero… me gusta tu compañía

- A mí también me gusta estar contigo – digo mirando a la ventana sumamente apenada por las palabras que estoy diciendo

- Yayoi… – me dice pidiéndome que lo mire. Lo hago y nuestras miradas se encuentran, nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer hasta que el chofer nos dice que hemos llegado.

Bajamos del vehículo y me doy cuenta que Jun está más cansado de lo que parece, así que lo acompaño hasta su habitación para que se recueste un rato. Destiendo su cama mientras él se coloca el pijama.

- Yayoi – me dice saliendo del baño. Me acerco para que se apoye en mí y lo ayudo a acostarse en la cama

- Gracias – me dice aceptando mi ayuda mientras le acomodo las almohadas en la espalda

- Descansa – le digo y comienzo a salir de la habitación

- No te vayas – me dice estirando su mano.

Regreso a su lado y le tomo de la mano para sentarme en la silla al lado de la cama.

- Abrázame Yayoi –dice incorporándose un poco para que me siente en la cama. Dudo por unos instantes, pero nunca me niego a las peticiones de Misugi y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

Me recargo en las almohadas dejando que él se recargue en mi pecho. Le rodeo con mis brazos y aprovecha para estrechar mi mano que ha quedado a la altura de su pecho.

- Me gusta estar así – dice con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de nuestro abrazo

- No es correcto – digo sin moverme un ápice

- Es la única ventaja que mi enfermedad me concede – dice sonriendo

- ¿Te aprovechas de tu enfermedad? – pregunto tratando de hacer conversación deseando distraerme y no sentirme tan nerviosa. No me explico porque me siento así si llevo años cuidando de Jun

- Lo único bueno de mi enfermedad es que me ha permitido tenerte cerca – dice abriendo los ojos – como te decía en el automóvil, sé que estás a mi lado por mi corazón, pero todos estos años que te he tenido cerca han hecho que te quiera cada día más Yayoi. Eres indispensable en mi vida.

- Jun…

- Cuando no te veo… cuando no pasamos un rato juntos, me siento mal Yayoi – dice y noto nerviosismo en su voz – y no por mi enfermedad, sino porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

- Lamento haberte descuidado estos días que estuve con Tsubasa

- No me descuidaste – me dice seriamente – Yayoi…. Si no estuviera enfermo, hubiera podido estar contigo y con él, como cuando fuimos al templo Kotoku- in.

- Te vas a recuperar Jun y podremos ir a donde tú quieras

- Te lo aseguro Yayoi – me dice seguro de sus palabras – te prometo que me voy a recuperar, que no me voy a rendir.

- Volverás a jugar

- Me voy a recuperar para intentar volver a jugar, pero también quiero recuperarme para hacerte reír

- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo grabadas en mi mente las imágenes de cuando fuimos a la casa de playa, como reías mientras jugabas con Honma, también como reías y te divertías con Tsubasa estos días… quiero que dejes de cuidarme y que te diviertas a mi lado

- Me gusta estar a tu lado, Jun

- Gracias Yayoi, pero no solo quiero que me cuides… – guarda silencio unos momentos, se incorpora soltando nuestro abrazo y se sienta frente a mi tomando mis manos entre las suyas – Yayoi… quiero que seas mi novia

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendida

- Bueno – dice con su sonrisa encantadora – si esa es la respuesta que me das…

- ¡No! – exclamo tratando de reaccionar

- ¿No? – pregunta divertido – pensé que me querías Yayoi

- Te quiero – digo tartamudeando

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Yayoi?

- Sí – respondo sintiendo una enorme felicidad mientras él me jala hacia él estrechándome con toda su fuerza

- Gracias Yayoi, me haces muy feliz e intentaré hacerte feliz

- Ya lo soy Jun, te lo aseguro.

**...**

Jun vuelve a recostarse en mi pecho y rápidamente se queda dormido. Agradezco estos momentos de silencio que me permiten asumir todo lo que ha sucedido. Ahora soy la novia de Jun Misugi, el chico del que llevo enamorada desde que ingrese al colegio Musashi. Tenía razón mi madre cuando me decía que tuviera paciencia, que Jun en ese entonces solo pensaba en futbol, pero que un día comenzaría a pensar a mujeres y que tendría mi oportunidad. En cuanto entramos en la adolescencia sufría pensando que Misugi se enamoraría de alguna de las bellas chicas de su club de admiradoras, que a mí solo me veía como amiga y gerente del equipo. Pero no, siempre he sido importante en la vida de Jun y ahora me lo ha demostrado. Jun es mío y yo soy de él.

- Yayoi – me dice despertando suavemente

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto feliz de verlo a los ojos

- Feliz – me dice con su bella sonrisa. Se incorpora en la cama mirando que todavía es temprano – bajemos a cenar – me invita – debes estar muerta de hambre

- Lo estoy – respondo acercándole su bata para cubrirlo y bajar juntos a la cocina, donde su nana nos tiene preparada una deliciosa cena

- Gracias nana – dice con una sonrisa – sabes, Yayoi ya es mi novia – dice muy orgulloso y feliz

- ¡Vaya! – exclama la anciana – ya era tiempo – dice y me acaricia el rostro con suavidad – me alegra que mi niño por fin se haya animado a pedírtelo, lleva mucho tiempo pensándolo

- ¡Nana! – exclama atragantándose mientras nosotras reímos.

**...**

- ¿Qué opinas Yayoi? – me pregunta después de la cena – sobre la propuesta de Munemasa Katagiri

- Es una excelente oportunidad – respondo

- Pero…

- Sé que te gustaría jugar…

- Todavía falta para el Mundial – me interrumpe – podría lograrlo… aunque solo fueran unos minutos por partido

- No te olvides Jun, que solo los jugadores que participen en el Campeonato Nacional pueden ser considerados para la selección. El Musashi quedó eliminado en los Regionales, aunque pudieras jugar, no deberías ser seleccionado.

- Tienes razón

- Es una gran oportunidad formar parte del equipo, podrás hacer lo que tanto te gusta, trabajar en la parte táctica, probar todas las jugadas que has desarrollado, tendrás a los mejores jugadores de Japón para ponerlas a prueba.

- Tienes razón, estaría con Tsubasa, Hyuga, los hermanos Tachibana, Matsuyama, puede que hasta Genzo sea convocado…

**...**

Me encuentro con la familia Misugi en el campo de juego donde se realizará la final del Campeonato Nacional y me doy cuenta, por la mirada de felicidad de los tres, que saben acepté ser novia de Jun.

- Buenos días Yayoi – me dicen sus padres – ¿ya están tus padres en las gradas?

- Buenos días. Sí, ya están en el mismo lugar de ayer

- -¿Tus padres ya saben que eres novia de Jun? – pregunta la señora Misugi y siento como el color aparece en mi rostro

- Eh… – exclamo sin saber cómo explicar que no he podido decirles o más bien que no supe como decírselos

- Yayoi – me dice la señora – me gustaría poderles decir, más que nada por ti, pasas mucho tiempo en nuestra casa y eso no es correcto para una novia, pero este es un caso especial, queremos que sepan que nosotros te cuidaremos

- Sí, tiene razón señora Misugi. Muchas gracias – le digo a la señora autorizando que hable con ellos.

Jun y yo nos despedimos para ir a saludar a Tsubasa y su equipo y desearles suerte en el partido, luego nos vamos a nuestros asientos en primera fila en compañía de varios amigos del Musashi, también está Matsuyama con nosotros. Jun se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

- Vaya – dice Honma al vernos de la mano – no me digas que Misugi por fin te pidió que fueras su novia

- ¡Honma! – exclama indignado el Capitán

- Sí – respondo apenándome

- Me alegra – concluye Honma justo cuando el partido está por comenzar.

**...**

El partido es sumamente exigente. Los dos equipos son fantásticos y todos se entregan al cien por ciento. Tsubasa sufre varios contratiempos y me doy cuenta que su hombro y pierna le duelen mucho.

- Debería dejar el partido – comento en algún momento sumamente preocupada por la salud de mi amigo

- Tsubasa nunca dejará el partido – me responde Jun y le miro dándome cuenta de lo mucho que desearía poder hacer lo que Tsubasa está haciendo.

El partido sigue empatado y el tiempo sigue corriendo. Hyuga ataca a cada momento y Hikaru Matsuyama se sorprendo por la fortaleza del delantero.

- Tiene una fuerza impresionante

- Que daría por tener ese cuerpo sano y fuerte – susurra Jun haciendo que le estreche la mano que tengo entre las mías haciéndole sentir que le comprendo.

- Creo que Tsubasa opina lo mismo que tú – responde Hikaru con una ligera y cínica sonrisa – el pobre ya no puede más

- Él puede – concluye Jun

Pero al poco tiempo vemos como Tsubasa no puede más y es sacado en camilla.

- Ve Yayoi – me pide Jun y abandono las gradas para ir a la enfermería. Ahí me encuentro con Sanae quien me da los pormenores de la salud de mi amigo.

- Estoy segura que no dejará el partido – le digo a Sanae

- Todos opinamos igual, de hecho, el entrenador no lo ha sacado del juego.

Pocos minutos después vemos a Tsubasa salir de la enfermería camino al campo de juego. Le seguimos y regreso a las gradas.

- Esperemos que Tsubasa aguante – dice Jun al verlo entrar al terreno de juego.

- Si tu pudiste, Tsubasa también – concluye Hikaru

El partido se va a tiempos extras y siguen empatados.

- Los dos equipos ganaran – nos explica Jun pues en el reglamento no están contemplados los penales. Así que los dos equipos el Nankatsu y el Toho serán campeones.

Al final del partido felicitamos a Tsubasa y los demás por lograr el Campeonato Nacional, todos están entusiasmados y se felicitan unos con otros, se toman fotos y gritan levantando el trofeo. No me doy cuenta cuando Munemasa Katagiri se acerca a Jun y platican rápidamente terminando con un apretón de manos.

- Has aceptado – le digo acercándome a Jun

- Sí – responde en un susurro – pero nadie debe saberlo todavía

**...**

Tsubasa regresa a casa y todo vuelve a la normalidad en la escuela. Jun está de nuevo en clases y todos estamos inmersos en los exámenes finales. Por fin terminaremos la escuela media y pasaremos a la preparatoria.

- Yayoi – me dice una tarde que Jun me visita en casa. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta, su salud ha mejorado mucho y a falta de entrenamientos, pasamos las tardes en mi casa, como una pareja de novios normales – he decidido cambiar de colegio.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Jun ya no estará en el Musashi, ya no estaremos juntos en el colegio – ¿Por qué?

- Quiero estudiar medicina y hay una preparatoria donde puedo comenzar mis estudios

- ¿Y el futbol? – pregunto pensando en si realmente Jun está dispuesto a abandonarlo

- No lo dejaré, ¡nunca! – me dice con su bella sonrisa – seguiré entrenando por fuera. Hay un medico del deporte que me dará terapias y entrenamiento.

- Te voy a extrañar – le digo arrojándome a su pecho

- Solo dejaremos de vernos en el colegio – me dice abrazándome con fuerza – vendré a verte todas las tardes, como tú lo hacías conmigo. Además, primero tenemos el Mundial Juvenil, mañana es la presentación.

- Todos sabrán que eres parte del cuerpo técnico – recordando que no le ha dicho a nadie al respecto

- Estoy nervioso. No sé como lo tomen los demás, solo soy un chico de 15 años, soy su compañero y ahora estaré ayudando en su entrenamiento.

- No habrá ningún problema – le aseguro infundiéndole confianza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, hola! En este capítulo cambio un poco la historia, bueno, más bien es una inclusión, ya que llevo a Yayoi a Francia… solo con la intención de divertirme un poco con la pareja. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews!**

**Capítulo 9**

La presentación de la Selección Juvenil de Japón se realiza en el edificio de la Confederación Nacional de Futbol de Japón y Jun va perfectamente vestido para la ocasión. Llega a la hora señalada para entrevistarse con el entrenador en jefe, Tatsuo Mikami con quien ya ha comenzado a trabajar en las tácticas de juego para los partidos de preparación antes del Mundial de Francia. Los chicos se sorprenden al ver a Jun en el cuerpo técnico, pero lo reciben felices de que podrá ser parte del equipo aunque sea entrenándolos.

- Tsubasa te manda saludos – me dice Jun sentándose en la sala de mi casa. Acaba de salir de la presentación a los medios y me cuenta todo lo que platico con nuestros amigos – están muy entusiasmados de pertenecer a la selección de Japón.

Jun me enseña el programa de trabajo, serán unos meses sumamente ocupados, pues realizarán en apenas una semana un partido de preparación contra el Campeón Nacional de preparatorias, luego viajarán a Alemania para tres partidos de preparación, dos contra equipos alemanes, uno de los cuales es el equipo donde juega Genzo Wakabayashi y el tercero contra la selección de Italia.

- ¿Genzo ha sido convocado? – pregunto al saber que viajarán a Alemania

- Sí – me dice y me mira seriamente – Yayoi, eres mi novia, mi mejor amiga y eres una gran gerente, por eso te voy a contar todo, pero no puedes decir nada

- No – digo con seriedad

- Todos quieren a Genzo, pero todavía no se sabe si el equipo lo prestará para el Mundial, así que vamos a jugar con ellos y ahí decidirán si prestan a Genzo o no. El entrenador –me dice después de meditar unos segundos – quiere usar a Genzo para que el equipo se complemente y crezca durante los partidos de preparación

- ¿Utilizar a Genzo? – pregunto sin entender

- Es el único de todos nosotros – dice y me doy cuenta de que él se incluye dentro de los jugadores. Se siente jugador y sé que le duele no serlo – que tiene experiencia en el extranjero. Por eso no le ha dicho a ninguno de los jugadores que está convocado. Genzo los presionará y les enseñará lo que es jugar contra equipos europeos.

- Será una experiencia increíble – exclamo imaginando a todo ellos jugando en Europa

- Desearía tanto poder jugar con ellos – dice y le abrazo

- Algún día, Jun

- No me rendiré Yayoi – responde – te lo prometo.

- Por cierto ¿cómo van tus entrenamientos? ¿Qué dice el doctor? – pregunto pues Jun está entrenando con un médico especialista en el deporte, que le ayuda mucho, pues trabaja como si entrenara futbol, pero le mantienen muy controlado para que no vuelva a sufrir una recaída.

- Cada día me siento más fuerte – me cuenta entusiasmado – mi corazón va fortaleciéndose. Estoy seguro que pronto podré jugar algunos minutos.

**...**

Jun pasa todas las mañanas en la concentración del equipo japonés y por las tardes entrena con su médico. En un principio pasaba a verme a la hora de la cena, pero termina agotado, así que llevo un par de días que no lo veo. Decido ir a su casa.

- Buenas noches, Yayoi – me saluda la mamá de Jun – me da mucho gusto verte. Jun estará feliz con la sorpresa

- Buenas noches, señora Misugi – me inclino para saludar – ¿cómo se encuentra Jun?

- Esta muy bien Yayoi – me dice con un sonrisa – aunque termina muy cansado. Ahora está en su habitación durmiendo. Le estoy preparando la cena, ¿quieres subírsela? Ha estado cenando en su recámara, te prepararé una a ti también

Comienzo a ayudarle a la señora Misugi con la cena para Jun y para mí y luego subo con la charola hasta su habitación.

- ¡Yayoi! – dice sorprendido cuando le despierto con un beso en la mejilla – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te extrañaba – le digo acomodando las almohadas de su espalda para que se siente

- Y yo a ti, Yayoi, lamento no poder visitarte… – me dice con tristeza – gracias por venir a verme, es una bella sorpresa – me dice mientras le acerco la charola de la cena – podemos cenar en el comedor…

- Quedémonos aquí – le digo con un tono seductor que me hace sonrojar inmediatamente

- Me gusta la idea – me dice recibiendo la charola en sus piernas para comenzar a cenar.

Conversamos sobre los entrenamientos de la selección y de sus terapias. Se disculpa mil veces por no poder visitarme y tengo que callarlo a base de besos.

- Primero está tu salud. Debes descansar para estar bien durante el Mundial Juvenil – le digo quitando la charola de la cena.

- Ven – me dice extendiendo sus brazos – abrázame como me gusta

- No estás enfermo, Jun – le digo acercándome a él

- Piensa que lo estoy – me dice con su bella sonrisa. No me resisto más y me siento detrás de él, dejándolo apoyarse en mi pecho y rodeándolo con mis brazos

- Me encanta estar así contigo – me dice cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

- Te voy a extrañar – le digo imaginando cuando comience el viaje al Mundial.

- Yayoi – dice deshaciendo el abrazo y volteándose para quedar de frente a mí. Noto preocupación en su mirada y me la contagia

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El viaje será largo – comienza sin saber cómo explicarse bien – mis padres están un poco preocupados por mi salud, si me sintiera mal… quien estaría conmigo… y… y me han propuesto que tú…

- Jun…

- Sé que no es correcto, que tus padres podrían negarse, pero, me gustaría que fueras conmigo al Mundial

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sorprendida con la propuesta. Es cierto, no es correcto que una chica de 15 años viaje con su novio, pero este es un caso especial, no voy como novia, sino más bien como enfermera

- No quería pedírtelo, no eres mi enfermera… – dice con frustración en el rostro y le entiendo perfectamente – ¡eres mi novia! Pero prefiero que vayas tú a que sean mis padres o una enfermera…

- Entiendo – le digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos – hablaré con mis padres

- Yayoi, te prometo que no te daré ningún problema. Me siento muy bien – me dice con una hermosa sonrisa – será maravilloso tenerte a mi lado, viajar juntos… ¡que nos acompañes al Mundial Juvenil!

**...**

Para cuando llego a casa, los padres de Jun ya han hablado con mis padres sobre el viaje al Mundial, así que no hay necesidad de convencerlos, solo me llenan de recomendaciones y consejos.

Me preparo para el viaje al Mundial y saco una serie de acreditaciones por parte de la Federación Nacional de Futbol Japonés a donde asisto un par de veces y me entrevisto con el entrenador Mikami.

- Prometo que no se dará cuenta de mi presencia

- No te preocupes Aoba eres gerente del Musashi, nos vendrá bien tu apoyo, así que considérate parte del cuerpo técnico

- ¡Gracias! les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

- Yayoi – me dice acercándose a manera de confidencia – me gustaría saber cómo está la salud de Misugi

- ¡Oh! – exclamo sorprendida – se encuentra perfectamente, sí voy es solo para tranquilidad de sus padres

- ¿Tú crees que pueda jugar?

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Jugar en el Mundial?

- Misugi es un excelente jugador, uno de los mejores de Japón y si pudiera jugar aunque fuera medio tiempo sería muy bueno para el equipo. Estoy seguro que la Federación aceptara su nombramiento.

- Entrena diariamente – respondo pues estoy muy enterada de sus terapias con el médico del deporte con quien entrena diariamente – su condición es muy buena, en estos momento debe de poder jugar unos 15 minutos, pero en unas semanas podría aumentar el tiempo

- Mmm – dice meditando mi respuesta – me agrada eso. Yayoi, no le digas nada, no quiero entusiasmarlo, pero necesito que aunque estemos viajando, siga con su entrenamiento, si llega a 30 minutos cuando estemos en Francia, lo registraré como jugador

- ¡Sería maravilloso! – exclamo feliz con la idea de que Jun pueda jugar en la selección, aunque eso me devuelva el nudo de angustia al estomago.

**...**

El partido contra el Campeón Nacional de preparatorias se realiza el mismo día que tengo cita para una de las visas necesarias para el viaje, así que no puedo ir a ver al equipo.

- Misugi – le dice el entrenador Mikami – ¿Qué táctica tienes para este juego?

- Está – le dice enseñando un esquema de colocación, donde establece como columna vertebral de la formación al portero Ken Wakashimazu, a Hikaru Matsuyama como líbero, a Tsubasa Ozara en la media y Kojiro Hyuga al frente.

- Estas bajando a Matsuyama a la defensa

- Como líbero puede controlar la defensa y apoyar a Tsubasa cuando sube al ataque.

- Pensaba mantener a Matsuyama en la banca, pero me gusta tu idea. Hablaré con él para plantearle lo que deseamos de él

- Tiene todas las capacidades para ocupar esa posición

- Me gusta. Excelente trabajo Jun.

**...**

- Plantéame un nuevo esquema, Misugi – le dice el entrenador horas antes del encuentro con el Campeón Nacional – Tsubasa no jugará

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?

- No se ha recuperado del hombro y no deseo exponerlo. Espero que se recupere para el Mundial

- ¿Podría perderse el Mundial? – pregunta sabiendo lo mal que debe sentirse Tsubasa con esa posibilidad.

- El médico dice que dependerá de Tsubasa y su perseverancia con la terapia de recuperación

- Entiendo – dice volviendo a ponerse en el lugar de técnico – podríamos poner a Matsuyama en su lugar y poner a los hermanos Kariotto uno en la defensa lateral y el otro de volante.

- Me gusta. Empecemos a armar las tácticas, los muchachos están por terminar el calentamiento.

**...**

- El partido se complicó un poco – me cuenta Jun mientras cenamos en su casa esa noche – pero es solo por la falta de coordinación entre los jugadores, es su primer partido como equipo después de haber sido rivales por varios años.

- Lograron vencer a un equipo de chicos tres años más grandes que ustedes – comenta la señora Misugi

- Y sin Tsubasa – exclamo feliz por el resultado.

**...**

- Mañana irá Tsubasa al hospital, le harán una serie de estudios y le darán nuevas terapias para que se recupere para el Mundial – me platica Jun después de la cena – me gustaría que fueras a verlo

- ¿Yo? – pregunto sorprendida pues se que Jun se pone celoso de mi amistad con Tsubasa

- Me gustaría ir, pero voy a estar en la práctica. Quiero que le des apoyo y que hables con él. Tú entiendes lo que debe estar sufriendo en estos momentos… es lo mismo que yo sufro por no poder jugar en el Mundial. Habla con él, Yayoi

- Lo haré – le digo con una sonrisa

**...**

Al día siguiente llego al Centro de entrenamiento y pido ver a Tsubasa.

- Hola Yayoi – me saluda un poco preocupado

- Jun me dijo que iras al hospital el día de hoy. Me gustaría acompañarte

- ¡Gracias!

Un vehículo de la Federación nos lleva al hospital y espero a Tsubasa mientras le realizan unos estudios y habla con el doctor. El doctor le dice que solo estará listo si refuerza las terapias.

- Es un buen diagnostico – le digo al salir del lugar y le invito a caminar un poco.

- ¿Si no logro recuperarme, Yayoi?

- No pienses así, Tsubasa. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

- El equipo sale en tres días, no creo estar listo

- Nos puedes alcanzar – respondo aunque no estoy muy segura de eso. Así que decido hablar con el entrenador y pedírselo.

**...**

- No sé si fui de mucha ayuda – le digo a Jun y le cuento lo que el médico a dicho a Tsubasa

- Solo tenerte a su lado es suficiente. No es agradable ir solo al médico. – me dice abrazándome – ha sido tan importante para mi tu apoyo en todos estos años.

- Puede que no se recupere a tiempo – digo tratando de concentrarme en el tema pero sin poder evitar sonrojarme con sus palabras.

- El entrenador le dará un boleto. Si puede llegar a Francia antes del Mundial, el entrenador le inscribirá – me dice y recuerdo que el entrenador me dijo lo mismo con respecto a Jun

- Me alegro, en ese tiempo Tsubasa puede hacer mucho por recuperarse

- Si no me fueras tan necesaria, te pediría que te quedaras a ayudarlo

- Jun – me sonrojo

- Pero te quiero demasiado y estoy muy emocionado de que vayas conmigo al Mundial. Si tan solo pudiera jugar... – el semblante de Jun cambia rápidamente así que le abrazo y beso para consolarlo

**...**

Jun me visita y cenamos en familia días antes de nuestro viaje. Durante la cena siento el cansancio de mi novio pero aun así no quiere irse a su casa a descansar.

- Hoy han decidido los números de sus camisetas – me cuenta ya solos en la sala después de cenar con mis padres – nadie ha querido el 10 de Tsubasa. Esperemos que se recupere

- Tu también deberías estar recostado, recuperándote – le digo enojada

- Está bien Yayoi, me voy – dice e intenta levantarse sin éxito

- ¡Jun! – exclamo deteniéndolo para que no caiga y le recuesto en el sillón

- Estoy bien – me dice sonriendo levemente.

Me quedo a su lado acariciando su cabello mientras descansa un poco

- Ya me siento mejor, Yayoi – me dice abriendo los ojos.

- ¡No debiste venir! Te tienes que cuidar – le digo sin poder evitar derramar unas lagrimas

- No llores, Yayoi. No llores por mí, estoy bien. Además quería venir porque soy tu novio y lo correcto es que yo te visite

- ¡Jun! – exclamo con una sonrisa.

Jun me pide hablar con mis padres antes de irse.

- Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado, gracias a ustedes Yayoi ha podido estar conmigo siempre y eso ha sido fundamental para mi vida. Sé que no he sido el mejor novio para su hija, no he podido venir a verla como corresponde...

- Jun – le dice mi padre y los noto conmovidos – nuestra hija siempre ha sido feliz a tu lado. Siempre la has tratado bien y la cuidas. Es lo único que pedimos.

- ¡Siempre cuidare de ella, se los prometo!

**...**

Hay una multitud de gente y reporteros esperando a la selección en el aeropuerto. Aunque voy acreditada como parte del cuerpo técnico, no quiero interferir y decido escabullirme como un ciudadano más hasta la sala de espera donde me encuentro a Tsubasa.

- Hola – le saludo – ¿vienes a despedirte?

- Sí – me responde y le ayudo a ingresar a la sala de espera sin ser visto por los medios

Observo como el equipo le entrega su camiseta con el número 10 esperando que pueda alcanzarnos en Francia.

- Espero poder recuperarme – me dice despidiéndose después de que el equipo está ingresando al avión

- Podrás – le digo infundiéndole ánimo – estoy segura de ello. ¡Nos vemos! – le grito despidiéndome


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola! Estoy entusiasmadísima con el Mundial Juvenil en Francia, aquí les dejo los juegos de preparación. Espreo les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Saluditos, Alif.**

**Capítulo 10**

Nuestro viaje al Mundial Juvenil inicia con una primera parada en Alemania, donde jugaremos contra el equipo de Genzo Wakabayashi el Hamburgo FC. El equipo nos presta sus instalaciones y todos nos sorprendemos con las grandes instalaciones. Genzo entrena con el equipo y será nuestro contrincante así que conserva una distancia que sé, los dos entrenadores, el alemán y el japonés, le han pedido.

**...**

Observo a todos muy ansiosos por el partido que está por comenzar con el Hamburgo de Karl Heinz Schneider y Genzo Wakabayashi. Se ven tan preparados y concentrados, que me preocupa la selección. Pienso en Tsubasa y lo mucho que podría hacer por el equipo. También Jun, los dos son jugadores líderes que saben inyectar energía y entrega a sus jugadores. Sí alguno de los dos pudiera jugar…

El partido comienza y el equipo japonés capitaneado por Kojiro Hyuga, toma el control del partido, una serie de buenas llegadas comienzan a mermar el ánimo de Japón, pues ninguna ha podido ser gol debido a las excelentes atajadas de Genzo. Recuerdo lo que Jun me platicó sobre utilizar a Genzo como un medio para presionar al equipo a coordinarse y trabajar en equipo. Observo lo buen portero que es y me doy cuenta la difícil lección que tendrá que enfrentar Japón el día de hoy.

- Solo espero que puedan anotar – me digo rezando para que Japón haga un buen partido.

El primer tiempo termina con un horrible 3-0 a favor de Alemania y observo a los jugadores cabizbajos y desconcertados hasta que Munemasa Katagiri llega con Tsubasa dando una gran sorpresa. Todos saludan a Tsubasa y le preguntan por su lesión y la posibilidad de que juegue. Pero no es posible y se une a Misugi en la banca para el segundo tiempo.

Los ánimos suben aún a pesar de la ausencia de Tsubasa y se nota el gran esfuerzo que realiza todo el equipo para intentar anotar, pero los alemanes son muy buenos y nos meten dos goles más. Cinco a cero, un terrible 5-0.

Tsubasa está a la orilla de la banda, se nota desesperado.

- Así es como me pongo yo durante los partidos ¿verdad? – me dice Jun señalando a mi amigo

- Así – respondo y sonrió ligeramente pues Jun se ha dado cuenta cómo es que noto su desesperación por jugar aunque no diga nada.

- Voy a hablar con él

Misugi se acerca a Tsubasa poniendo su mano en el hombro a manera de apoyo, observo cómo le dice que tiene que tranquilizarse y observar la técnica del equipo contrario, las fallas de nuestro esquema y de nuestros jugadores.

- No podemos hacer nada, más que sacar una buena lección de esto – le dice Jun

- Ahora entiendo porque eres tan buen estratega – le responde Tsubasa y los dos se ponen a observar y comentar las técnicas y tácticas del equipo contrario.

Tsubasa le grita a Matsuyama que apoye a Hyuga y cierre los espacios. Ellos lo hacen y en unas cuantas jugadas logran arman un ataque que permite a Hyuga quedar libre contra el portero: contra Genzo Wakabayashi.

Hyuga anota, pero Genzo no hace gran cosa por evitar el gol, no podría decir si fue un extraordinario gol de Hyuga o Genzo se los regaló como premio de consolación. El juego termina y Hyuga encara a Genzo. Tsubasa y Misugi entran al terreno de juego y se acercan junto con el resto del equipo. Todos alcanzan a escuchar las fuertes palabras que Genzo le dice a Hyuga y que van dirigidas a todo el equipo. Deben de concentrarse, trabajar mucho si no quieren hacer un pésimo papel en el Mundial Juvenil.

Los jugadores están furiosos y buscan pelea, Tsubasa y Misugi se imponen al equipo y logran calmar los ánimos hasta que llegan al vestidor. Desde afuera escucho como los chicos desatan su frustración.

**...**

- Eres Aoba Yayoi ¿cierto? – me dice Genzo quien sale del vestidor del equipo Alemán – vienes con la selección japonesa

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? – respondo inclinándome a saludar

- Mucho gusto Aoba – me dice con una sonrisa que me quita todo el enojo que puedo tener hacia él – he oído hablar mucho de ti, eres la guapa chica que viaja con la selección japonesa. ¡Todo mundo te conoce!

- ¡No! – exclamo ruborizándome escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos

- Todos los equipos quisieran una gerente tan bella como tu – dice guiñando seductoramente, luego recobra la seriedad – ¿cómo están? – me pregunta haciendo un ademán con la cabeza señalando el vestidor japonés

- Deben estar destrozados

- Espero que se repongan pronto, el Mundial está por empezar

- Ha sido una dura lección, pero era necesaria – digo tratando de hacerle saber a Genzo que sé del papel que tuvo que desempeñar

- Yo también lo creo – dice y noto un poco de tristeza y preocupación en su voz

- Gracias – le digo antes de que se aleje y me sonríe – nos veremos pronto

- Eso espero, Aoba – dice a manera de despedida

**...**

- ¿Estás bien? – le digo a Jun cuando entro en el gimnasio del Hamburgo

- Bien – me dice Jun bajando de la caminadora donde ha estado corriendo un poco. Toma una toalla y se seca el sudor caminando hacia mí

- Te preocupa el equipo ¿verdad? – observo la tensión en su rostro

- Así es Yayoi – me dice con una sonrisa – el equipo tiene que mejorar y pronto… lo bueno es que ya está Tsubasa aquí

- ¿Matsuyama no te sirve? – pregunto considerando que no pueden depender tanto de un solo jugador. Ese nunca ha sido el estilo de Misugi.

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo es muy bueno también, pero Tsubasa inyecta energía a cada uno de los jugadores ¿me comprendes?

- Perfectamente, tú también inyectas esa energía… en tus jugadores del Musashi

- Pero ¡no puedo jugar! – exclama arrojando la toalla al suelo lleno de frustración

- Lo siento Jun

- No te disculpes – me dice recuperando su tranquilidad – lo bueno es que tenemos a Tsubasa. Por lo pronto debemos concentrarnos en la táctica.

Salgo con Jun del centro de entrenamiento y tomamos un taxi que nos lleva al hotel de concentración. Entramos en su cuarto y entra directo a la regadera, me quedo en la habitación y prendo la televisión buscando información sobre el terrible juego de esta tarde, también saco ropa limpia para Jun y sus medicinas de la tarde.

- Gracias – me dice saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida al verlo semi desnudo

- Lo siento Yayoi – me dice un poco apenado tomando la playera que le he dejado encima de la cama. – aunque ya deberías estar acostumbrada. Varias veces me has visto así, me has ayudado a vestir…

- Me tomaste desprevenida – respondo acercándome a él

- Me gusta – dice divertido rodeándome con sus brazos – me dice que te gusto y que no solo me ves como un enfermo que necesita cuidados

- Nunca te he visto así. Te cuido porque te quiero

- Me quieres desde hace mucho ¿verdad?

- Sí – digo sonrojándome, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Él no me suelta pero levanta mi rostro para verme a los ojos

- He desperdiciado muchos años – dice besándome tiernamente en los labios – podrías haber sido mi novia desde hace tanto

- Éramos pequeños…

- Es cierto, pero ahora, no te dejaré ir nunca Yayoi. Nunca

- Me gusta – le digo y acepto sus besos

- Gracias por quererme tanto, Yayoi.

**...**

El equipo está en silencio, concentrado en su nuevo partido. El entrenador les ha aleccionado a partir de la difícil derrota que tuvimos con el Hamburgo y están deseosos de demostrar que pueden mejorar y hacer un gran papel en el Mundial. Durante el trayecto al campo de juego, Tsubasa levanta el ánimo y llegan sumamente entusiasmados y listos para el partido. Italia ya está calentando y Japón se dispone a empezar cuando alguien le pregunta a Misugi donde está el entrenador Tatsuo Mikami y les responde que está con los directivos. Mikami llega al poco rato y les dice que no comiencen a calentar, que tomen sus cosas y regresen al autobús.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Ryo Ishizaki

- El equipo Italiano no quiere jugar con nosotros

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama todo el equipo al mismo tiempo y se escucha un murmullo de indignación y consternación

- Vamos, tomen sus cosas y regresemos al hotel – dice el entrenador

- Esos italianos – dice Hyuga enojado – nos creen inferiores…

Observo la indignación en todos los miembros del equipo y siento una profunda tristeza cuando veo a Tsubasa tomar el balón y caminar hacia el círculo central del campo donde los italianos lo observan sabiendo que no jugaran.

Tsubasa deja el balón frente a uno de los italianos y lo desafía con la mirada; el contrincante entiende y mueve la cabeza aceptando el reto. Tsubasa lo dribla en un solo movimiento y pone el balón a rodar hacia la portería italiana defendida por Gino Hernandez.

El equipo se pone en posición y uno a uno son dejados fuera de combate por un Tsubasa en todo su esplendor. Es magnífico ver a mi amigo jugando con tal belleza y precisión, sin ningún problema llega hasta el guardameta y tira un bellísimo disparo directo a la portería dejando a Gino sin posibilidad alguna.

**...**

- ¡No lo entiendo! – exclama arrojando una botella de agua contra la pared de la habitación

- Cálmate, Jun – exclamo desde el otro extremo

- ¡Ni siquiera nos dan la oportunidad de jugar! Demostrarles de lo que somos capaces

- Ellos se lo pierden…

- ¿No lo entiendes Yayoi? Necesitamos ese partido, ellos también jugaran en el Mundial, necesitamos mejorar…

Me acerco y recojo la botella de agua para que deje de mojar la alfombra. Luego saco todas las pastillas de la tarde y extiendo mi mano frente a Misugi.

- Gracias – responde mirando mi mano por unos momentos, luego toma las pastillas y se las mete a la boca de un solo golpe

- No te hace bien enojarte

- Me preocupa Yayoi – dice respirando como sus terapeutas le han enseñado – quiero que Japón haga un gran papel

- Lo harán Jun, no lo dudes. Todos son muy buenos y aman jugar futbol

- Si pudiera jugar... Apoyar al equipo – dice y me mira calmándose rápidamente – abrázame Yayoi

Le abrazo y siento como su cuerpo se va tranquilizando y su respiración se normaliza.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice abrazándome – no sé qué haría sin ti.

**...**

- Buenos días – saludo al entrenador Mikami y a Katagiri quienes observan el entrenamiento de todos los jugadores. Doy un vistazo alrededor y encuentro a todo el cuerpo técnico menos a Jun.

- Si buscas a Misugi, está entrenando – me dice Mikami con una sonrisa divertida que me obliga a sonrojarme

- ¡Oh! – exclamo y miro hacia el campo que los jugadores recorren a buena velocidad

- Apenas está empezando el calentamiento – dice Katagiri – pero Misugi se ve en muy buena condición

- Ha seguido con sus terapias y entrenamientos

- ¿Cuánto puede jugar? – pregunta Mikami sin dejar de ver a los jugadores

- Sin ningún problema, poco más de 20 minutos – respondo no muy segura de querer que Jun juegue en el Mundial, pero he visto como lo desea y si tiene una mínima esperanza yo no se la voy a quitar – pero está mejorando bastante

- Creo que podemos presionarlo el día de hoy – comenta Katagiri – veamos si puede llegar a los treinta minutos – ¿Le afectará Aoba?

- No – respondo – él sabe sus limitaciones

- Bien – dice Mikami – le pediré que entrene algunos esquemas que ha diseñado, se entusiasmará tanto que no se preguntará porque le hago jugar con el equipo – dice y le agradezco que no le de falsas esperanza a Jun – pero es tu papel, Aoba – dice mirándome seriamente – vigilarlo, no quiero que tenga una recaída, no ahora. Si no puede jugar, lo necesito como asistente.

- ¡Sí! – exclamo entusiasmada

Mikami da instrucciones para dividirse en dos grupos para práctica táctica y comienza a darles instrucciones. Jun se acerca a la banca y le doy una toalla.

- Buenos días, Yayoi – me dice acercándose a darme un rápido beso en los labios que me sonroja muchísimo

- Buenos días – respondo y el ríe divertido quitándose la camiseta sudada y poniéndose una seca, también se pone su chamarra de entrenador y se acerca a Mikami con su libreta de anotaciones.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Misugi? – le dice el entrenador y Jun se queda sorprendido – necesito que estés con ellos, trabajaremos los nuevos esquemas que diseñaste, te necesito con ellos

- Pero… – Jun duda un segundo – ¡Sí! – exclama y se quita la chamarra colocándose junto a sus compañeros con una enorme sonrisa

El entrenador y Misugi dan indicaciones de los nuevos esquemas y jugadas; repartidos en dos equipos entrenan fuertemente. Observo a Jun en todo momento y pido a Dios que se encuentre bien. Katagiri se acerca para decirme que Jun se ve bien y sonrió aprobando sus palabras.

- Me alegro – dice con una sonrisa sincera – es un excelente jugador, Japón lo necesita... También se lo merece, es un gran chico, nunca se rinde.

Observo el reloj a cada momento cuando Jun lleva más de 20 minutos jugando. Lo miro a él y lo veo bien. También el entrenador me dirige ciertas miradas de complicidad y aprobación. Han pasado más de 35 minutos y el entrenador da por terminado el ejercicio.

- Bien muchachos, ahora practicaremos las jugadas a balón parado

Jun se acerca a él y este le agradece su apoyo en el campo.

- ¿Estás bien, Jun? – le pregunto cuando se acerca a la banca y toma una toalla

- ¿Qué tal jugué, Yayoi? Estuvo bien ¿no? – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de felicidad. Es por eso que aguanto todo, y el también, es tan feliz cuando juega que vale la pena todo el sufrimiento que pasamos

- Estupendamente – le digo conteniendo mis lagrimas de felicidad

- Me siento muy bien Yayoi – dice colocando su mano en el corazón – ¿Cuánto tiempo jugué?

- Casi 40 minutos

- ¿De verdad? – exclama tan emocionado que me abraza, levanta y gira en el aire – lo vez Yayoi, ¡estoy mejorando!

- Yo también estoy muy feliz Jun – digo y una lagrima resbala por mi rostro

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice con dulzura y su mano seca suavemente mi mejilla – gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

Respiro feliz y los dos nos concentramos en el entrenamiento. Jun se cambia nuevamente la camisa y se cubre con la chamarra para colocarse junto al entrenador y trabajar con los muchachos. Me acerco a Jun y le doy una de sus medicinas y una botella de agua. Aprovecho y me quedo a su lado, no pudiendo evitar la sensación de cuidarlo después de ese gran esfuerzo.

**...**

Los siguientes días Jun trabaja con Hikaru Matsuyama y su nueva posición de libero, los dos disfrutan mucho trabajar juntos y creando nuevas técnicas y esquemas. Por las tardes Jun trabaja con el cuerpo técnico mientras los chicos están en el gimnasio. Después todos se reúnen a cenar en el hotel donde no se habla más que de futbol y lo difícil que está siendo jugar contra equipos europeos que no creen en las capacidades de Japón. Jun y yo compartimos mesa con los chicos, en especial con Tsubasa quien está ansioso de jugar el siguiente partido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto a Jun cuando lo acompaño a su habitación después de cenar

- En realidad muy bien – me dice abrazándome

- Jun – le digo apenada

- Te quiero mucho Yayoi – me dice besando mi nariz – gracias por tu preocupación

Termino el abrazo y le empujo hasta el baño. Le saco el pijama y las medicinas.

- Nadie en este mundial tiene la atención y cuidados que yo tengo – me dice nuevamente semidesnudo al salir del baño

- ¡Jun! – digo con falsa indignación tomo la camisa del pijama y se la entrego. El la recibe riendo y me la regresa subiendo los brazos para que se la ponga – ¡Jun!

- Vamos Yayoi, consiénteme un poco, extraño tus mimos

- Te he consentido demasiado – respondo y le pongo el pijama luego le doy sus medicinas y le acuesto en la cama acomodando sus sabanas y besándole en los labios en despedida.

**...**

Genzo Wakabayashi se une a la selección japonesa, el Hamburgo y la Federación japonesa han aceptado y el equipo se alegra con la noticia. Me sorprende cuando Hyuga le agradece la dura lección que les dio al inicio y luego nos cuenta como escucho una conversación entre el entrenador Mikami. Todos le agradecen menos Ken Wakashimazu, seguramente porque ve la posibilidad de quedar en la banca por culpa de Genzo.

Genzo se percata y en cuanto tiene un momento se acerca a él y le dice que no viene a quitarle su lugar, que los dos deberán luchar por conseguir la titularidad. Ken y Genzo se dedican a entrar muy duro y me pierdo observándolos durante los entrenamientos.

- Me voy a poner celoso – susurra Jun a mi oído sorprendiéndome pues no sabía que estuviera detrás de mí

- ¡Jun!

- Llevas horas viendo el entrenamiento de los porteros ¿debo preocuparme?

- Nunca – le digo con una sonrisa

- Genzo es muy guapo – continua diciendo y por un momento pienso que lo dice en serio – está sano…

- ¡Jun Misugi! – digo furiosa – ¿cómo puedes pensar que me guste alguien más?

- Eres hermosa y puedes tener al hombre que quieras…

- ¡Cállate! – le digo realmente enojada arrojándome a sus labios

**...**

El último juego de preparación antes de partir rumbo al Mundial es contra otro equipo de Alemania, el Bayern. Está el equipo titular y todo parece indicar que ellos si nos toma en serio y desean jugar contra nosotros. El equipo se siente muy bien.

- Ahora si ya estamos completos – dice Ishizaki

- De hecho Ishizaki, este equipo no estará completo hasta que estemos en Francia – le dice el entrenador Mikami y por un momento se me ocurre que pueda anunciar el ingreso de Jun como jugador

- ¿Cómo? – exclaman los jugadores y el señor Katagiri da un paso al frente para responder

- Estoy convenciendo a Taro Misaki de que se una a nosotros en Francia

- Sería excelente –dicen todos y el ánimo sube rápidamente en todos los miembros del equipo

El equipo resulta una excelente preparación pues el entrenador Mikami pone en práctica todos los movimientos y tácticas analizadas, logrando dominar al equipo alemán en todo momento y logrando un 3 - 0 final.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, hola! llegamos a Francia, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 11**

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto a un distraído Jun. Durante todo el vuelo a Francia no ha dicho nada, solo ha mirado por la ventana

- Me siento muy bien Yayoi – me dice sin dejar de mirar las nubes

- ¿Eso te preocupa?

- He estado entrenando con el equipo – dice y me mira – estoy en condiciones de jugar por lo menos media hora… podría jugar un Mundial

- Jun… – digo sin saber que decir, no sé lo que el entrenador Mikami ha pensado al respecto y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, pero lo veo tan triste

- Si hubiera tenido esta condición cuando fue la selección, hubiera podido luchar por un puesto de jugador… – me dice y vuelve su mirada a la ventanilla – no me hagas caso Yayoi, ya sabes cómo soy – entrelaza su mano con la mía y la acerca a sus labios para besarla.

**...**

Llegamos al hotel sumamente entusiasmados y admirados de la belleza de la ciudad. En el lobby reparto las habitaciones entre los jugadores mientras el entrenador les da el itinerario de los siguientes días. El mundial comenzará en dos días, así que les da un día libre y al siguiente entrenamiento.

Le doy a Tsubasa la llave de su habitación y le digo que compartirá con Taro Misaki.

- Tengo que buscarlo, para convencerlo – me dice sonriendo con la idea de volver a ver a su amigo

- La combinación dorada nuevamente unida – le respondo

**...**

- ¿Todo bien en tu habitación? – me pregunta Jun cuando abro la puerta del cuarto

- Todo bien – respondo nervioso de tenerlo en mi habitación – ¿en el tuyo?

- Falta algo – me dice y no se a lo que se refiere

- ¿Qué?

- Tú – responde tomándome por la cintura y besándome

- ¡Jun! – exclamo dejándome besar

- Es tu culpa Yayoi – dice riendo – me has acostumbrado a tu presencia

- Jun – le digo tratando de recordar todos los consejos y peticiones que me hicieron mis padres para este viaje – vengo como tu enfermera

- No me digas eso, Yayoi – dice acercándose a la ventana y noto como el humor le cambia inmediatamente

- Jun… – digo sin saber cómo arreglar mis palabras – entiende

- ¿Me quieres Yayoi?

- Te amo Jun Misugi – digo acercándome tanto a él que mis manos rodean su cintura sin siquiera darme cuenta y apoyo mi rostro en su espalda – nunca lo dudes.

- Pero si no fuera por mi condición, no hubieras venido conmigo

- No por falta de ganas – le digo con total sinceridad – pero mis padres nunca hubiera permitido que viajara a solas con un grupo tan gran de hombres y entre ellos mi novio

- Tienes razón – dice volteándose para quedar de frente a mi – lo único bueno que me ha dado mi enfermedad es tu maravillosa presencia en mi vida.

Sus manos recorren mi rostro y sus labios se unen a los míos en un beso dulce, fuerte, excitante.

- Tenemos el día libre – me dice entusiasmado – tenemos todo Paris para nosotros

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – le digo feliz con la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Jun.

- A todos lados – me dice divertido y salimos del cuarto y del hotel.

Pedimos un taxi que nos lleva a los Campos Elíseos cerca del Arco del Triunfo, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar por toda la avenida hasta la Plaza de la Concordia y los jardines de las Tullerias donde nos sentamos a observar las fuentes y los bellos jardines en todo su esplendor.

- Es una ciudad hermosa – exclamo feliz de estar en este viaje

- Es la ciudad luz, la ciudad de los enamorados…

- Y qué mejor que estar aquí contigo – le digo tomando su mano entre las mías

Cruzamos el Sena por el puente Royal y nos perdemos por un sinfín de hermosas callejuelas.

- Compremos algo de comer – le digo entrando en una pequeña panadería, donde adquirimos agua, pan baguette, quesos, carnes frías, frutas y golosinas

- Todo para una comida deliciosa – me dice divertido – "una deliciosa comida francesa"

Seguimos caminando por las callejuelas hasta dar con los Jardines de Luxemburgo, el lugar más bello que he visto en mi vida. Un hermoso jardín en medio de la ciudad, un jardín lleno de árboles y flores donde se respira tranquilidad y uno se pierde entre los senderos.

- ¡Mira Jun! – exclamo cuando llegamos a una hermosa fuente rodeada de árboles y bancas una fuente con bellas esculturas

- La fuente Medicis – dice encontrando una placa con el nombre – es hermosa – exclama sentándose en una de las bancas.

Me siento a su lado y me rodea con su brazo. Respiramos el dulce aroma de las flores y árboles y disfrutamos nuestra compañía. Saco de mi bolsa comida y nos sentamos en medio de unos árboles a disfrutar del lugar. Me recargo en uno de los árboles y Jun se recuesta en mi regazo; le acarició su cabello y le observo dormir. Me gusta tenerlo así, tranquilo y en paz.

- Te amo Yayoi – dice despertando de una tranquila siesta.

- Y yo a ti, Jun

Continuamos nuestro camino de regreso al Sena y tomamos un barco que nos lleva por el río, admirando la catedral de Notredame, el Hotel de Ville, el museo de Louvre y la plaza de la Concordia, el Grand Palais y el bellísimo pont des Invalides y el Alexandre III.

- Gracias – me dice cuando saco de la mochila un suéter, también saco una bufanda con la que le cubro el cuello y el pecho dejando mis manos encima de su corazón, permitiéndome sentir su latido – late por ti – me dice con una sonrisa y le miro perdiéndome en sus ojos

- Es el movimiento más hermoso del mundo – respondo y Jun me besa en medio del bellísimo Paris – ahora entiendo porque le dicen la ciudad de los enamorados

- Todo en ella te incita al amor – concluye mientras me estrecha entre sus brazos y seguimos admirando la ciudad desde el barco

Desembarcamos cerca de la torre Eifel y caminamos por los jardines, bellos jardines por toda la ciudad, bellamente cuidados y en pleno follaje de verano. Llegamos a la torre cuando nos encontramos con Taro Misaki y Tsubasa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – nos dice Tsubasa

- Como todo buen turista, venimos a subir a la Torre Eifel – responde Jun divertido

- ¿Unas competencias a ver quien llega primero a la punta? – pregunta Misaki y no dudo en estrechar con fuerza la mano de Jun, por si se le ha ocurrido aceptar la idea

- Yo seré el referí – responde con su característica alegría – subiré en el elevador y los esperaré arriba para saber quien llega primero – todo ríen con la ocurrencia y nos formamos para subir por el elevador

- Dejemos las competencias para el mundial – responde Tsubasa y saludamos formalmente a Misaki. Nos alegramos mucho de saber que ha aceptado participar en el Mundial y los tres no tardan en enfrascarse en una conversación de técnicas y tácticas que pondrán en práctica durante los partidos.

- Jun es un excelente estratega – le dice Tsubasa a su amigo del alma.

Me pierdo entre la multitud de la parte alta de la Torre, apreciando la magnífica visión que se tiene de toda la ciudad.

- Hola – me dice Jun rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro – te encontré. Siento haberme alejado

- No te preocupes cuando se trata de futbol. Te olvidas de todo

- Pero no de ti, Yayoi. Nunca me olvidaría de ti – me dice besándome suavemente

Bajamos de la Torre y nos despedimos de nuestros amigos. Tsubasa irá a casa de Misaki a cenar y conversar con el padre de Taro y nosotros iremos a Montmartre. Tomamos un taxi que nos deja en la Plaza de Saint – Pierre que nos llevará directo a la Catedral de Sacré – Croeur.

- ¡Estás loco si crees que vamos a subir! – le digo después de caminar por los jardines de la Plaza Louis Michel y observo la gran escalinata que conduce a la Catedral.

- Quiero ir a la Catedral – me responde muy serio

- No es necesario – digo un poco espantada, pues el día ha sido muy agitado y tantas escaleras me hacen temer que Jun se canse demasiado

- Estoy bien, Yayoi – me dice seriamente – quiero subir – me dice tomándome de la mano para jalarme y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Subimos lentamente y hacemos una parada sentándonos en los escalones

- Bellísimo – exclamo al ver el atardecer desde las escaleras de Montmartre

- Es una hermosa ciudad – me dice bajando un escalón para sentarse frente a mi – abrázame – me dice con voz de niño chiquito – como me gusta.

Sentado un escalón más abajo, Jun cabe perfectamente en mi cuerpo, mis piernas le rodean y su espalda se recarga en mi pecho, mis brazos reposan en sus hombros y mis manos en su corazón. Me sonrojo por un momento al verme así en público, pero al ver a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que hay muchas parejas de enamorados en la misma posición.

- Nos quedamos viendo el atardecer y con mis manos siento el latido del corazón de Jun el cual se va tranquilizando poco a poco

- ¿Continuamos? – me dice después de un rato

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente – me dice y continuamos subiendo las escaleras hasta la Catedral

- Es hermosa – digo entrando a la iglesia

- Es la Catedral del Sagrado Corazón – me dice Jun sentándonos en una banca apartados de la multitud de visitantes – aquí Yayoi, quiero entregarte mi corazón

- Jun…

- Si Yayoi, aquí en la Catedral del Sagrado Corazón, te entrego el mío. Sé que no es el mejor, que podrías tener cualquier otro corazón que funcione perfectamente, pero este corazón débil es tuyo desde hace muchos años, este corazón ha llegado hasta aquí gracias a ti, a tus cuidados y tu cariño y quiero que sea tuyo por siempre.

- Jun…

- Somos jóvenes, pero no tengo la menor duda de que siempre te amare Yayoi Aoba. Siempre seré tuyo

- Y yo siempre estaré contigo

- Hasta el último latido de mi corazón

**...**

Jun está bañándose mientras saco su pijama y preparo sus medicinas. Sale, como siempre, semi desnudo y listo para abrazarme.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto preocupada por el ajetreado día que hemos pasado recorriendo la ciudad

- Cansado – responde con total sinceridad – pero siento mi corazón tranquilo

Comienza a vestirse mientras yo le acerco las medicinas las cuales toma de un solo trago.

- Gracias – sonríe metiéndose en la cama – quédate un rato… hasta que me duerma

No me puedo negar y acerco una silla a la cama.

- No, tómame entre tus brazos – dice con su bella sonrisa levantándose un poco para que le acune entre mis brazos.

- Está bien – hago lo que me pide y acaricio su cabello mientras cierra los ojos quedándose dormido en poco tiempo.

Me quedo admirándolo y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida yo también.

- ¡Buenos días! – me dice divertido cuando abro los ojos por la mañana. El ya está levantado y listo para el entrenamiento

- ¡Ah! – grito espantada cubriéndome con las sábanas – ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Es mi cuarto – dice riendo y observo a mi alrededor

- Me quede dormida – digo sumamente apenada. Jun se sienta en la orilla de la cama y me quita un mechón de cabello de la frente

- Es la primera vez que te veo dormir. Me gusta este cambio, para variar

- Jun… – digo sonrojándome

- Me voy a desayunar y luego al entrenamiento, tu descansa Yayoi, por favor – concluye con su bella sonrisa y un besito en mi nariz. Toma la llave, una chamarra y las medicinas, dejándome a solas en su recámara.

**...**

Llego al entrenamiento a tiempo para ver un despliegue de habilidades extraordinario por parte de la combinación dorada.

- Impresionante – le digo a Katagiri

- Misaki es un gran jugador – me dice y el entrenamiento comienza. Jun entrena a la par de todos

- Misugi está en perfectas condiciones – me dice el entrenador Mikami – lo vamos a inscribir ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Sí – respondo sabiendo la felicidad que sentirá Jun.

**...**

El equipo entrena en el gimnasio y el cuerpo técnico, Jun incluido, van a la Federación a ultimar detalles, entre estos, la lista de jugadores.

- Veinticuatro jugadores – dice uno de los empleados administrativos confirmando la lista de jugadores que se le entrega

- Sí – responde el entrenador Mikami

- ¿Veinticuatro? – pregunta Jun discretamente

El entrenador termina el trámite y salen del lugar.

- Te inscribí como jugador ¿estás de acuerdo? – le dice con seriedad

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama Jun sin saber qué decir – ¿de verdad?

- Por supuesto, eres un excelente jugador, los pocos minutos que puedes jugar valen oro.

- Gracias…

- ¿Espero que no te moleste usar el número 24 en la camiseta?

- En lo absoluto

**...**

- Ya es tiempo de que descanses – le digo dándole las medicinas de la tarde mientras se prepara para dormir

- ¡Jugaré el Mundial Juvenil! – exclama feliz con la noticia del entrenador Mikami – ¿lo puedes creer, Yayoi? ¡Voy a jugar! – observa mi rostro y mi falta de entusiasmo en sus palabras – estas nerviosa ¿cierto?

- Me preocupa que juegues y desees dar tanto de ti, que…

- Que de todo de mi – termia la frese que dejo al aire – no te preocupes Yayoi, no tengo intensiones de morir en el campo de juego

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto recordando lo dispuesto que estaba a morir cuando jugó contra Tsubasa hace varios años

- Te amo Yayoi – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa – deseo vivir mucho años más a tu lado. Hemos luchado mucho en los últimos años, estoy jugando el mayor tiempo en toda mi vida, nunca había aguantado tanto, mi corazón se está fortaleciendo y no pienso arruinar eso. Te prometo, Yayoi, que no me pondré en peligro. Pienso seguir recuperándome y cada día jugar más y mejor.

- Jun…

- Soy tan feliz de poder jugar, representar a Japón… ¡Que me veas jugar!

- Solo prométeme ser prudente, Jun, solo eso.

- Te lo prometo Yayoi


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, hola! Comencemos con los partidos, creo que ya vieron que acorto los partidos un poco, espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 12**

El primer partido es contra Italia, ahora si tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros y eso entusiasma a todos los jugadores. Jun está feliz con la idea de portar el uniforme y cuando el entrenador le dice que es tiempo de informar a los demás, considera la opción de que no estén de acuerdo. Pero sucede lo contrario y todos están felices de contar con su apoyo.

- Yo también llevo un par de años sin jugar – le dice a Taro Misaki mientras salen al campo de juego – pero llevamos el futbol en el alma. Solo recuérdalo y jugaras perfectamente.

Ningún jugador japonés olvida la ofensa de los italianos y por lo visto ellos tampoco olvidan el desafío que Tsubasa les lanzó cuando cancelaron el partido, ya que desde el inicio del juego todos los jugadores le han cometido todo tipo de faltas. Algunas marcada por el árbitro y otras que solo lastiman a nuestro capitán. Tsubasa logra aguantar y no permite que esto afecte el juego ni el ánimo de los demás compañeros, pero el tiempo corre y al partido llega al medio tiempo en un empate a cero.

El entrenador Mikami decide permanecer con la misma formación para el segundo tiempo. En cuanto inicia, Jun se acerca al él y juntos desarrollan un cambio de esquema jugando con Misaki en la delantera.

- Estoy de acuerdo – le dice el entrenador – ¡Misaki! – le manda llamar – empieza a calentar, entraras a jugar

- ¡Sí! – responde Taro y comienza a calentar

Italia no tarda en meternos un gol y el entrenador decide hacer el cambio. El equipo cambia en cuanto Misaki pone un pie en el terreno de juego. La serie de pases y combinaciones es perfecta entre la pareja de Tsubasa y él, dejando a Italia desconcertada. Tsubasa llega a la portería acompañado de Taro quien termina por rematar la jugada y anotar el gol del empate. Hyuga no tarda en meter el segundo gol con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos por su habilidad y celebrando con efusividad.

- Fue el más ofendido con la cancelación del partido de preparación – comenta Jun al entrenador.

La celebración de los chicos en el vestidor se extiende tanto que el cuerpo técnico y los jugadores de banca, salen primero y suben a las gradas del estadio a ver los otros partidos del día. En especial el de Francia contra Inglaterra.

- ¡Aquí estamos! – les grita Genzo al ver llegar a Tsubasa y los demás

Todos admiramos los partidos y la fuerza de Francia que, como equipo anfitrión está demostrando. Vemos jugar a los jugadores estrella, uno que entra ya iniciado el partido llamado Napoleon, un delantero prepotente con gran potencia y la estrella indiscutible del equipo, su capitán, el joven Pierre Leblanc.

- ¿Supongo que quieres jugar? – le digo a Jun al final del día

- Sí – me responde con sinceridad – pero no voy a presionar al entrenador. Si está en mi destino jugar, jugaré

- Prométeme que te cuidarás

- Te lo prometo Yayoi, no te preocupes por mi

El partido siguiente es contra Argentina y su excelente jugador Juan Diez, quienes toman el control del partido en poco tiempo y anotan dos goles extraordinarios. Diez y Tsubasa se enfrascan en una disputa personal, pero a un grito del entrenador, Tsubasa reacciona y no se engancha en el pleito con Diez, no rehúye la confrontación, pero no le busca; sigue con el juego de conjunto que siempre ha funcionado a nuestro equipo.

- Jun – le llamo al verlo dar vueltas por la banda, sumamente preocupada por los dos goles de ventaja del equipo Argentino

- Observa Yayoi – me dice acercándose a mí, pero sin dejar de ver el partido – Diez siempre genera sus jugadas apoyado por ese otro jugador…

Le ofrezco una botella de agua y el entiende que debe tranquilizarse un poco.

- Gracias Yayoi – dice y comienza a trazar jugadas en su pizarrón que luego le lleva al entrenador

Jun se da cuenta que Diez trabaja de la mano con otro gran jugador: Pascal; así que habla con el entrenador y en el medio tiempo, perdiendo por tres goles, decide meter a Misaki y así contrarrestar la dupla argentina. Tsubasa recuerda a todos que el futbol es un deporte de equipo, haciendo que todos deseen atacar con fuerza y no rendirse.

Los cambios resultan perfectamente y tomamos el control del partido en poco tiempo. Diez está obsesionado con Tsubasa, lo cual deja libres al resto de los jugadores del mediocampo. Misaki y Hyuga realizan una gran jugada y meten el primer gol para Japón. La presión en la media cancha continua, ahora Pascal está sobre Misaki, así que los hermanos Tachibana suben a medio campo y generan una descolgada extraordinaria, realizando una de sus jugadas de fantasía anotando el segundo gol.

- ¡Sí! – exclama Jun saltando de felicidad, pero todos nos preocupamos cuando vemos a los hermanos estrellarse contra los postes de la portería, hiriéndose en la realización del gol – ¡No!

Entro al terreno de juego, junto con el doctor del equipo y los hermanos tienen que salir en camillas pues se han lastimado la cabeza. El doctor sigue a los hermanos hasta los vestidores y me pide informe al entrenador: han dejado al equipo con nueve jugadores.

- Misugi, vas a entrar – dice el entrenador Mikami y le veo con preocupación

- ¡Sí! – responde Jun quitándose los pants para comenzar a calentar

- Queda menos de 10 minutos – me dice el entrenador para tranquilizarme

Guardo silencio y comienzo a respirar como el maestro de meditación le enseñó a Jun, me tranquilizó pensando que solo serán 10 minutos, que Jun ha estado practicando mucho más tiempo y que me ha prometido cuidarse.

En cuanto Jun entra, la defensa se fortalece y Matsuyama Hikaru sube la línea jugando al fuera de lugar, algo que les permitirá subir y apoyar a Tsubasa en el ataque. Hyuga no tarda en anotar el tercer gol y así empatar con Argentina.

Observo como Tsubasa sigue atacando y Matsuyama, Hyuga, Misaki y Jun realizan varias jugadas de peligro. El reloj está a punto de llegar al final del partido cuando Jun está atacando, realiza una excelente jugada quitándose a varios contrincantes y avanzando rápidamente hasta la portería de Argentina.

- Fabuloso – exclama Genzo desde la banca – no había visto jugar a Misugi desde hace mucho. Es extraordinario

El entrenador y la banca también están sorprendidos por la calidad de juego de Jun. Me siento tan feliz viéndolo jugar, que por un momento me olvido de su enfermedad. Lo vemos llegar a la portería, entregar un pase a Tsubasa para que anote y este se lo regresa de último momento. Pienso que Jun no espera ese cambio de estrategia tan repentino, pero ahí está él, atento a la jugada de Tsubasa y dando un magnífico salto, girando en el aire, anotando de chilena.

- ¡Sí! – exclaman todos en la banca saltando de gusto. Jun ha conseguido el gol decisivo, Japón le gana a Argentina.

El partido termina y todos celebran el triunfo logrado. Observo desde lejos la felicidad de Misugi, quien corre y salta celebrando con sus amigos y eso me llena de felicidad. Ha cumplido un gran sueño: jugar con la selección nacional, anotar un gol decisivo y demostrar sus capacidades como jugador. Solo pido que se encuentre bien y por lo visto lo está.

- Tranquila Aoba – me dice el médico del equipo – en cuanto estemos en el vestidor lo revisaré

- Se ve bien – comento tratando de aparentar ecuanimidad

- Así lo creo, solo han sido 10 minutos y el suele entrenar a la par del resto de los jugadores. No tendrá ningún problema.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – me pregunta Jun acercándose a mí con su rostro irradiando felicidad

- Maravilloso – respondo sinceramente – has jugando muy bien y el gol…

- Gracias – dice y me besa

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – termino por preguntar pues no puedo resistir más y le abrazo, para sentir su cuerpo, su pecho y su corazón

- Muy bien Yayoi – me responde dejándose abrazar

- El doctor te revisará en un rato – le comento separándome de él, pues todo el equipo está llegando al vestidor y tengo que dejarlo ir.

- Voy a estar bien, Yayoi, ya lo veras – me dice despidiéndose para entrar al vestidor – te veo en un rato.

La puerta del vestidor se cierra y me siento completamente sola y angustiada. Veo a Jun entero y feliz, pero prefiero que el doctor me asegure su estado. Los minutos se me hacen eternos desando poder estar tan feliz como lo están los demás, pero no puedo, tengo la preocupación de la salud de Misugi.

- Aoba – me dice el médico saliendo del vestidor

- ¡Doctor! – exclamo sorprendida – ¿Cómo está?

- Perfectamente – me dice con una sonrisa y por fin logro respirar tranquilamente

- Gracias doctor

Jun se ha puesto el pijama y está tomando la medicina cuando el teléfono de la habitación suena.

- Sabes perfectamente quien es ¿verdad? – me dice divertido

Sus padres. Los dos estamos esperando esa llamada desde hace un par de horas. Cuando Jun responde me sonríe confirmando nuestras sospechas. Les explica mil veces que se encuentra bien, que el médico le ha revisado y que la decisión de jugar fue basada en su estado de salud. Los señores Misugi tardan un largo rato en convencerse de que su hijo está bien y que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, puede volver a jugar.

- Gracias – me dice mientras le acomodo las almohadas y le arreglo las sábanas

- Descansa – le respondo

- Gracias por todo Yayoi – me toma de la mano y nos miramos – sin tus cuidados nunca hubiera regresado al campo de juego. Gracias a ti, pude cumplir este sueño

- Solo cuídate Jun

- Te lo prometo Yayoi – me dice jalándome de la mano para darme un beso en los labios – te quiero.

Me quedo velando el sueño de Misugi. Me despedí de él, pero no pude dormir ni dos minutos, así que regresé a su habitación donde lo encontré dormido, acerque una silla y velé la noche entera. Se veía tan feliz, tan en paz.

- Buenos días – le digo cuando despierta

- ¡Yayoi! – dice con una sonrisa – has madrugado

Prefiero no sacarlo de su equivocación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Perfectamente – responde levantándose de la cama. Se acerca y me besa suavemente

- Arréglate. Hoy es el juego contra Francia

Salgo de la habitación dejando a Jun arreglarse y sin querer discutir con él, pues se encuentra bien y eso me hace creer que querrá jugar también este partido. No quiero que lo haga, me gustaría que descansara un poco más, pero no puedo hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo está Misugi? – me pregunta el entrenador Tatsuo Mikami

- Bien – respondo arrepintiéndome de mi honestidad. El entrenador se percata y se ríe.

- ¿Quieres que lo deje en la banca, este partido? – me pregunta

Pienso mi respuesta unos momentos, pero recuerdo lo que sucedió en el partido contra el Nankatsu, en cómo Jun enfureció conmigo por hablar con Tsubasa sobre su enfermedad y pedirle que le dejara ganar

- No – respondo agradeciendo su pregunta – Misugi puede jugar nuevamente

- El doctor me ha dicho lo mismo Aoba. No te preocupes, solo jugará si es necesario

- Eso no es consuelo – dice Genzo interrumpiendo la plática – Misugi es un excelente jugador, debería también de jugar el día de hoy

- Pero… – exclamo sin saber si Genzo sabe sobre la situación de Jun

- Si Misugi puede jugar 20 minutos, debe jugarlos – me dice sonriendo – es un extraordinario jugador y le hace muchísimo bien al equipo

- Así es Genzo – concluye el entrenador – pero no presionemos el corazón de Misugi, todavía es joven y tiene mucho camino por recorrer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, hola! Seguimos en el Mundial, ahora contra Francia, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 13**

El partido contra Francia es aún más intenso que los anteriores. Francia es el equipo anfitrión y la fuerza de la afición les da más fuerza para luchar por cada balón. También el público influye en el arbitraje pues no marca varias faltas del equipo francés. A Japón no le afecta y sigue tratando de controlar el partido. Tsubasa está haciendo un gran trabajo y Misaki está desde el inicio en el partido. Un gran jugada de coordinación entre la combinación dorada da la ventaja a Japón logrando el 1 - 0.

- Maravilloso – exclamo al ver el gran gol de mi amigo

- Es aún muy pronto – dice Jun feliz por el gol pero concentrado en lo que ahora, hará Francia

Como siempre tiene razón. Francia comienza a trabajar en conjunto y la fuerza de sus jugadores es tremenda, en poco tiempo, su jugador estrella Pierre, anota el gol del empate.

Japón comienza a atacar y parece controlar el partido, pero un defensa le comete falta a Tsubasa y pierde el balón, el árbitro no marca nada y la defensa se desconcentra por unos segundos. Segundos fundamentales para que Pierre realice una extraordinaria jugada de peligro que Soda uno de nuestros defensas centrales, trata de impedir con una jugada peligrosa que el árbitro marca como falta.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo furiosa dejando la banca del equipo – es absurdo, no fue falta

El árbitro marca penal y amonesta a Soda y yo enfurezco más. El resto del equipo también pues comienzan a juntarse, parece que un jugador de Francia está queriendo generar una pelea. Tsubasa pone orden y se acerca al árbitro para hablar con él.

- Tsubasa debe convencerlo – digo observando todo desde la banca

- Lo pueden amonestar – dice Jun – el árbitro se ve enojado

- ¡No! – exclamo al ver la tarjeta amarilla de Tsubasa – es absurdo

- Tranquila Yayoi – me dice Jun – el árbitro se ha visto muy exigente, pero es solo una amarilla

- Jun… – exclamo tranquilizándome y luego sonrío con Jun pues ahora es él quien me tranquiliza

Pierre tira el penal poniendo el marcador a su favor 2 a 1. Me siento furiosa en la banca mientras Jun discute indicaciones con el entrenador. Genzo está a mi lado y lo miro notandolo preocupado

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto

- Ken – me dice sin dejar de mirar a nuestro portero – no está bien, tiene que recuperar el control, su confianza…

Me quedo observando a Ken Wakashimazu y me doy cuenta a lo que se refiere Gezo, Ken está desconcertado por los goles que le han metido y parece fuera de juego. Jun y el entrenador también lo notan y hablan de la posibilidad de cambiarlo pero Genzo Wakabayashi les dice que no, que Ken debe aprender a trabajar la presión y salir adelante. El entrenador le apoya y dejan a Wakashimazu en la portería.

Japón sigue atacando, pero Francia se ha retraído dejando poco espacio para atacar, Tsubasa intenta todo y un tiro de media distancia da en el travesaño.

- ¡No! – grito desesperada

- Tranquila Yayoi – me dice riendo Jun – estamos llegando y no tardaremos en anotar

Lo observo a mi lado y le admiro al verlo tan ecuánime y tranquilo. Termina el primer tiempo y estamo favor Francia. Durante el tiempo que están dentro de los vestidores me quedo en la banca, pensando en lo mal que la están pasando adentro.

**...**

- Entrenador Mikami – le dice Jun cuando el resto del equipo sale de vestidores para el segundo tiempo – estoy listo para jugar

- ¿Estás seguro Misugi? – le pregunta con seriedad

- Completamente. Puedo jugar todo el segundo tiempo y usted lo sabe. Dispone de mí, si lo necesita

- Gracias Misugi

- ¡No! – exclamo escuchando las palabras de Misugi y sin que el entrenador me escuche

- Yayoi – dice al verme sorprendida

- No Jun – le digo casi suplicando y Jun me abraza con ternura

- Estoy bien Yayoi, lo sabes. Puedo jugar… quiero jugar

- Pero…

- No te preocupes antes de tiempo. El entrenador no ha dicho nada

Los dos caminamos hacia el campo y me tranquilizo con las palabras de Jun: el entrenador Mikami no ha dicho que usará a Jun.

Comienza el segundo tiempo y Japón toma el control del encuentro, Hyuga está decidido a anotar y genera muchas jugadas pero la defensa francesa juega al fuera de lugar anulando el ataque de nuestro delantero. Tsubasa realiza un movimiento y da un pase largo a Hyuga que se da cuenta perfectamente que está en fuera de lugar y se queda parado.

- Esta en fuera de lugar – le digo a Jun viendo la jugada

- El árbitro no la puede marcar, Hyuga no está moviéndose, no va a buscar el balón – me dice Jun y vemos como Hikaru Matsuyama pasa corriendo por detrás de Hyuga buscando el pase de Tsubasa.

La jugada toma desprevenida a toda la defensa francesa y Hikaru anota el gol del empate. Lograr el empate me tranquiliza el corazón, pues no será necesaria la participación de Jun en el partido. Pero mi tranquilidad no dura mucho ya que Pierre no tarda en anotar un tercer gol para Francia dejándonos en desventaja nuevamente.

Japón sigue luchando pero Pierre origina una gran jugada que deja atrás a Tsubasa y a Hikaru, a poca distancia de la portería le lanza el balón a Napoleón y este tira a gol dejando a Ken sin poder hacer nada.

Siento una profunda tristeza hasta que el árbitro hace sonar el silbato anulando el gol y marcando una falta por parte de Napoleón sobre nuestro defensa Izawa Mamoru quien está tirado en el campo, lastimado. Corro junto con el doctor y sacamos a Mamoru quien no podrá jugar más.

Estoy atendiendo a Mamoru cuando veo que el entrenador le dice a Misugi que entre a jugar. Mi corazón se paraliza por unos instantes y en el estomago vuelvo a sentir ese nudo que me impide estar tranquila. Misugi jugará nuevamente. Terminamos de atender a Momoru y regresamos a la banca.

Es el minuto 15 del segundo tiempo, solo será media hora la que tendrá que jugar Jun. Está en la defensa permitiendo a Hikaru Matsuyama subir a la media y apoyar a Tsubasa con el ataque. Observo el juego y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que cambia el equipo con Jun en el terreno de juego. La defensa se ve más concentrada, juegan al fuera de lugar lo que permite a la media subir con mayor seguridad. Hikaru, Taro y Tsubasa están entregados al ataque. Con diez jugadores, al minuto veinte Tsubasa logra empatar el partido a tres goles. Pierre y Napoleón se vuelcan al ataque y siento como mi corazón late fuertemente, la angustia me inunda y no dejo de observar a Jun. Da instrucciones a la defensa y se lanza a bloquear a Pierre, se enfrentan y el francés tiene que dar un pase de apoyo a Napoleón, quien se enfrenta al último defensa, a quien deja atrás sin ningún problema, quedándolo solo contra el portero.

Ken Wakashimazu se enfrenta a Napoleón y en la jugada sale lastimado, Napoleón tira a gol y Jun se interpone en la trayectoria del balón, que sale disparado al aire.

- ¡Vamos Ken! – le grita Jun – levántate, tienes que defender la portería

Wakashimazu se levanta y logra quedarse con el balón.

- Bien – le dice Jun pero en poco tiempo tenemos nuevamente a Pierre y Napoleón atacando, logrando anotar el cuarto gol francés.

Quedan pocos minutos para terminar el partido, pero Jun les grita a sus compañeros que todavía hay tiempo, Tsubasa se anima y solicita el balón al portero que despeja directo al capitán. Misaki apoya la jugada de Tsubasa y suben a la portería contraria en poco tiempo, dejando desconcertados a los franceses, aprovechando el momento Taro anota el gol del empate. Termina el partido. Empatados.

- Jun – exclamo entregándole una toalla. Nos iremos a tiempos extras, será media hora más de juego y no sé cómo se encuentra Misugi

- Estoy bien Yayoi, gracias – me responde la pregunta que no logro pronunciar

- Media hora más…

Jun coloca su mano en el pecho y me mira sonriendo

- Estoy perfectamente, no hay problema

El médico del equipo se acerca y le revisa dando autorización para que continúe en el partido. El entrenador asiente contento con la noticia. También recibe autorización para que Ken Wakashimazu siga en el equipo y veo como Genzo le está dando su apoyo. Respiro profundamente y me hago a la idea de que no habrá nada que diga que haga cambiar de idea a Jun y deje de jugar.

Observo las indicaciones que Jun y el entrenador Mikami dan para los tiempos extras hasta que el árbitro les manda llamar para iniciar el juego. Me acerco a Jun y le doy una nueva camiseta para que se cambie y una de sus medicinas

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa – sigo con mi promesa de cuidarme. Me siento muy bien, como defensa central no corro mucho, así que deja de preocuparte tanto Yayoi.

- Jun… – exclamo sin saber que decir

- Te quiero Yayoi – me dice corriendo hacia el campo para reunirse con los demás compañeros

El equipo francés toma el control del partido y atacan constantemente. La táctica del fuera de lugar surte efecto en varios de los ataques, pero en una, Napoleón vuelve a quedar a solas con el portero volviendo a lastimarse con la jugada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta Jun cuando la jugada ha terminado y Japón es dueño del balón

- Bien – responde seriamente, pues desea seguir en el jugo – ¡ganemos esto de una vez! – grita y pone el balón en movimiento.

La media hora de tiempos extras se me hace más larga que todo el partido, no dejo de rezar y vigilar a Jun. Cuando suena el silbatazo dando por terminados los tiempos extras y mandándonos a penales, corro al encuentro de Misugi.

- Yayoi – me dice recibiéndome con un abrazo. Le doy una toalla y una botella de agua – estoy bien, pequeña – dice y le miro escrutadoramente – está bien… me siento cansado, pero puedo tirar un penal

- Es lo último que harás hoy – le digo y los dos reímos pues sabemos que ya no hay nada más que hacer en este partido.

El entrenador realiza la lista de tiradores que encabezará Hyuga, mientras el médico atiende a Ken Wakashimazu quien desea terminar el partido hasta el último penal. El doctor acepta y Genzo apoya la decisión. Mikami da un discurso de agradecimiento por la entrega y el gran trabajo de todos y da unas indicaciones para tirar los penales.

- Ken – le dice al portero – espera lo más que puedas. Es el único consejo que te puedo dar. ¡Suerte!

- Misugi – le dice luego acercándose a él mientras el médico le revisa – ¿estás bien para un penal?

- Perfectamente – responde Jun y luego los dos miran al doctor

- Para un penal – concluye el médico – Yayoi, dale la medicina

Ya tengo en mi mano una pastilla de las muchas que tenemos, una que le ayude a tranquilizar el ritmo cardiaco después del esfuerzo realizado.

- ¿Qué tal jugué? – me pregunta cuando se toma su medicina

- Eres un gran defensa – le digo sinceramente

- Me gustó la posición. Es mucha responsabilidad

- Lo hiciste muy bien Misugi – nos interrumpe el entrenador Mikami – has respondido muy bien a toda la responsabilidad que he puesto en ti, muchacho.

- Gracias entrenador

- Eres un extraordinario jugador – concluye alejándose de nosotros pues los penales están por comenzar

Hyuga, Matsuyama y Misaki anotan sus penales al igual que los franceses. Es turno de Misugi y noto la determinación y felicidad en su rostro. Ha cumplido un sueño que no creía poder realizar, cuando aceptó ser asistente del entrenador. Está jugando como miembro de la selección japonesa un mundial juvenil. Jun anota el penal y es turno de Napoleón, el goleador francés. Ken está atento al tiro y de manera impresionante se lanza hacia el balón logrando desviarlo con su brazo lastimado. Japón tiene una gran ventaja, solo necesita que Tsubasa anote su penal y todo estará resuelto. Tsubasa no falla y da el triunfo a Japón.

Los jugadores salen disparados a reunirse con Tsubasa gritando de emoción. Se felicitan, se abrazan y gritan de felicidad. Tsubasa se acerca a Ken y le felicita por su labor. Todos se unen a la felicitación y agradecen la entrega de Wakashimazu.

El equipo celebra como si hubiéramos ganado el Mundial y el público que en su mayoría ha venido a apoyar a Francia, se vuelca en aplausos por el extraordinario juego que han dado los dos equipos. Tsubasa y Pierre se saludan al centro del campo y el público aplaude el gesto de caballerosidad. Misugi se aleja del grupo y se acerca a mí, le recibo entre mis brazos y me doy cuenta que su cuerpo está resintiendo el esfuerzo.

- Vamos al vestidor – le digo rodeándolo con mis brazos para que se apoye en mí al caminar

Le ayudo a sentarse frente a su vestidor cuando llega el doctor y le revisa.

- Deberás descansar – le dice tranquilizándonos a ambos y comienzo a desatar los zapatos de Jun – estarás bien, muchacho – le dice ayudándole con la camiseta

El resto del equipo llega pronto y tengo que dejar el vestidor. Genzo y Soda me interceptan al salir del vestidor y me dicen que ayudarán a Misugi. El médico sale del vestidor y me vuelve a decir que Jun solo necesita descansar, luego me deja para ir a buscar una silla de ruedas y pueda moverme con Jun.

- El resto del equipo se quedará a ver la otra semifinal – me dice cuando regresa con la silla. También me ha conseguido un vehículo que nos llevará al hotel – cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, aunque dudo que tengas problemas, sabes cuidar muy bien de Misugi

- Gracias doctor – concluyo justo cuando Misugi sale ayudado por Soda y Genzo ya vestido con sus pants y tenis. El entrenador viene detrás de ellos y me da las mismas recomendaciones que el doctor.

**...**

- Me gustaría quedarme – me dice mientras salimos del estadio

- ¡Olvídalo! – le digo enérgicamente

- Tenía que intentarlo – dice divertido con mi reacción

El vehículo nos lleva al hotel.

- Mis padres estarán furiosos contigo – me dice divertido mientras el vehículo avanza por las calles de Paris

- Saben que no puedo hacer nada, cuando decides jugar eres muy terco

- Entonces estarán enojados conmigo

- ¡Seguro! – digo divertida mientras Jun se recuesta en mi hombro – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansado – responde cerrando los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor – un calambre –me dice con dolor señalando su pierna derecha. Le muevo la pierna y le masajeo para que los músculos se relajen. – Gracias – me dice cuando el dolor pasa – es normal, he hecho mucho ejercicio – concluye recostándose nuevamente en mí.

Llegamos al hotel y lo llevo directo a su habitación.

- Me gustaría dormir – me dice y le acerco a la cama, luego saco de los cajones su pijama y mi reloj suena dándome la alarma de que toca una de las medicinas, la cual saco del cajón junto a la cama. Le acercó un vaso de agua y le pongo la pastilla en la boca – gracias – me dice cada vez más cansado.

- Me gustaría que tomaras un baño – le digo observándolo, pues sé que solo quiere dormir, pero su cuerpo necesita relajarse y un baño de agua caliente le ayudaría mucho

- Está bien –me dice resignado y lo dejo en la silla de ruedas mientras preparo la tina de agua caliente. En cuanto todo está listo le conduzco al baño y le ayudo a desvestirse – ahora si no te vas a molestar por verme desnudo – me dice divertido

- ¡Jun! – exclamo y noto como mi rostro se sonroja – deja de hacer bromas y ayúdame a meterte en la tina.

El agua caliente le relaja mucho y le doy un masaje en las piernas y brazos que empezaban a acalambrarse también. Dejo que repose un rato en el agua y luego le ayudo a salir de la tina, le seco y visto para luego acostarlo en la cama.

- Yayoi – me dice con su bella sonrisa. Me acerco y me siento en la orilla de la cama – quédate conmigo

- Por supuesto – le respondo pues no tenía pensado moverme ni un milímetro

- Te quiero, Yayoi – me dice antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido profundamente

Es media tarde y el equipo japonés ha regresado al hotel. Nuestro contrincante en la final será Alemania. Tsubasa y varios más llegan a cuarto para visitar a Jun, pero él sigue dormido y preferimos dejarlo descansar, así que dejan sus saludos para cuando despierte.

- Ha sido un gran partido – me cuenta mi amigo – sería estupendo que Jun pudiera jugar mañana

- Preferiría que no – le digo a Tsubasa pues sé que no dependerá de mi, si él se siente mejor y desea jugar, no habrá nada que se lo impida.

El capitán japonés ríe ante mi comentario y me abraza a manera de consuelo.

- Mañana estará perfectamente. Ya lo verás Yayoi – me dice antes de irse


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, hola! Llego a la final del Mundial, espero les guste el juego visto atraves de los ojos de Yayoi. Nos vemos pronto. **

**Capítulo 14**

- Yayoi… – me dice despertado. Lo encuentro mejor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto acercándome a la cama

- Mejor – me dice tratando de incorporarse en la cama. Le ayudo y luego le doy un poco de agua

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le digo pues no ha comido desde la mañana

- Mucha

- Me alegro. La comida no debe tardar en llegar. También ha venido Tsubasa y los demás preguntando por ti. El entrenador y el resto del cuerpo técnico también

- ¿Podré estar mañana en la final? – me pregunta con angustia y supongo que respondo con mi rostro – como asistente…

- Depende de tu evolución – respondo deseando que para mañana se encuentre más fuerte y pueda estar en la banca.

La comida no tarda en llegar y le doy de comer lentamente pues hasta el ejercicio de masticar le agota. Me pregunta sobre el partido y le digo lo que Tsubasa y los demás me han dicho, aunque no es mucho. Lo que sí lo pone a meditar es que Alemania es nuestro rival en la final. Una serie más de medicinas y Jun se vuelve a recostar.

- Yayoi, acuéstate conmigo, como me gusta – me dice y su cautivante sonrisa me impide negarme. Me recuesto en la cama y le recuesto en mi pecho, mis brazos le acunan y mis manos le acarician su cabello hasta que se queda nuevamente dormido.

Es casi media noche cuando vuelve a despertar sintiéndose cada vez mejor.

- Debes dormir, Jun

- Prométeme algo – me dice mientras me acuesto a su lado para que duerma en mis brazos

- ¿Más? – pregunto sorprendida pues todo lo que me ha pedido lo he hecho

- Sí – me dice divertido – prométeme que mañana estaré con el equipo

- Jun…

- No importa si es en la silla de ruedas, Yayoi, prométeme que estaré ayudando a mi equipo

- Está bien, Jun. Te lo prometo.

El despertador suena muy temprano solo despertándome a mí. Le miro y toco con mis manos comprobando su temperatura, también dejo mi mano en su corazón y compruebo que late tranquilamente. Trato de levantarme suavemente, pero el movimiento lo despierta.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta mirando la luz que entra por la ventana

- Son las 7 de la mañana. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jun medita unos segundos y sonríe antes de responder

- Me siento bien – me dice incorporándose en la cama

- Tómalo con calma ¿sí, Jun?

Saco la medicina y pido el desayuno a la habitación. Jun sigue sentado en la cama tratando de descifrar que tan bien se encuentra.

- Creo que podré caminar – me dice y siento en su voz una gran felicidad

- Pero debes seguir cuidándote ¿entendido? – le digo mientras le doy su medicina y le saco ropa limpia del vestidor

El doctor del equipo llega a la habitación y revisa a Jun, feliz de verlo recuperándose.

- Podré ayudar al entrenador Mikami ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – dice el médico saliendo de la habitación – yo mismo le daré la noticia.

Desayunamos en la habitación y ayudo a Jun a vestirse.

- Estas exagerando un poco – me dice cuando le coloco doble camiseta

- Tú cuerpo está débil y no quiero que enfermes – respondo en mi papel de enfermera. Jun se deja colocar la segunda camiseta y luego toma mis manos entre las suyas

- Me gusta que me cuides

- Jun – digo sonrojándome y perdiéndome en su mirada

- Quiero que sepas – me dice dulcemente – lo importante que has sido para mí. Lo seguro que me siento en tus manos, con tus cuidados, tu ternura, tu cariño. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte todo lo que me has dado, Yayoi

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Jun. Te quiero y lo hago con mucho cariño

- Te amo, Yayoi – dice acercando su rostro para besarme. Es un beso suave y dulce, lleno de entrega y amor mutuo.

**...**

Bajamos a tiempo para tomar el camión con el resto del equipo y todos reciben a Jun con mucha efusividad. Le agradecen su entrega y gran juego, gracias a lo cual están en la final.

- Está final la vamos a jugar gracias a ti – le dice Ken

- Y a ti, amigo – le responde Jun

- Este partido está dedicado a ustedes – dice Tsubasa – ya que, gracias a su gran trabajo en los partidos previos, estamos en la final

- Gracias chicos – responde Jun muy emocionado

Tsubasa le ayuda a subir al camión para partir rumbo al estadio y la gran final del Mundial Juvenil. Me siento junto a Jun y escucho la plática que tiene con el entrenador Mikami y la estrategia a utilizar en este partido. Ken Wakashimazu tampoco podrá jugar y aunque les duele por él, se sienten seguros sabiendo que Genzo Wakabayashi estará en la portería.

- ¿Hablaban de mí? – dice Genzo acercándose a la conversación

- Estamos trabajando en el esquema de hoy – responde el entrenador y Genzo les enseña una serie de papeles con las características de cada uno de los jugadores alemanes

- Vaya – dice Jun – ha resultado ser de gran ayuda el que Genzo juegue en Alemania

- Ken está lastimado, el médico ha dicho que no puede jugar, así que ahora todo está en tus manos Genzo – le dice el entrenador Mikami

- No es la mejor manera de jugar, pero será increíble jugar contra Alemania… – dice Genzo y luego mira a Jun –demostraré lo que he aprendido en el campo de juego – dice feliz de poder jugar contra sus compañeros de equipo.

**...**

El estadio está lleno, los jugadores salen a la cancha y estoy con Jun a mi lado en la banca. El partido final del Mundial me recuerda a los partidos del Musashi. Estoy sentada al lado de Jun y me dedico a recordarle que debe permanecer tranquilo y no alterarse.

El partido inicia y Japón toma el control, parece que el esquema y los conocimientos de Genzo ayudan a nuestro equipo, pero se enfrentan con un extraordinario portero que impide a Japón anotar. Japón realiza una serie de ataques, cosas diferentes y combinaciones extraordinarias. Me sorprende lo bien que están jugando, son un verdadero equipo; los jugadores juntan sus habilidades en pos de conseguir el triunfo. Pero nada de lo que intentan termina en gol. Observo cómo Jun comienza a frustrarse y le tomo de la mano para que se tranquilice.

- Jun…

- Ese portero es increíble – me dice sin dejar de ver el campo de juego – ¿qué podemos hacer?

- Conservar la calma – respondo aunque sé que en realidad no me preguntaba a mí

- ¡¿Cómo?! – se sorprende y voltea a verme

- Sí tú estás así – le digo señalando su frustración – imagínate cómo están los que están jugando

- Tienes razón Yayoi – dice respirando profundamente, se levanta lentamente de la banca y camina por la zona técnica para gritarles a su compañeros que conserven la calma, que no dejen de intentarlo que busquen opciones y no se den por vencidos.

La frustración desconcierta al equipo y Alemania comienza a tener el control y Schneider anota el primer gol para los contrarios. Genzo evita que Alemania meta más goles. Termina el primer tiempo y dejo que Jun entre al vestidor con los demás, mientras me quedo en la cancha rezando por que el equipo pueda demostrar su valor.

Los veo regresar y recibo a Jun en la banca. Le pregunto cómo se encuentra y me dice que no se darán por vencido. El equipo seguirá con la misma alineación y seguirán luchando hasta el final.

- Me refería a ti – le digo sonriendo levemente

- Estoy bien – responde y me da un besito en la nariz

- El equipo también lo estará. Estoy segura.

Tsubasa realiza una excelente jugada, da pase a Misaki quien intenta anotar, pero parece que no podrá hacerlo hasta que mi amigo llega a ayudarlo, consiguiendo el empate.

- Ahora si Yayoi – me dice feliz con la anotación – puedo volver a respirar con tranquilidad

- Jun, trata de conservar la calma – le digo con preocupación

- Estoy bien Yayoi, te lo prometo.

Alemania no se da por vencido y ataca continuamente. Genzo evita varios goles y la tensión del partido es indescriptible, los equipos están jugando extraordinariamente. De vez en cuando Jun toma mi mano tratando de canalizar su preocupación, tensión o frustración.

- Si pudiera jugar… – exclama cuando el partido está más difícil.

- Jun…

- Sería muy riesgoso, ¿verdad? – me pregunta y le miro buscando una señal de que es broma, pero no, desea jugar y sería capaz de hacerlo si alguien se lo pidiera

- ¡Sí! – le respondo casi con enojo y el ríe ante mi reacción

- Tienes razón Yayoi – me dice abrazándome y seguimos viendo el juego, que no deja de ser reñido y estresante.

Tsubasa está jugando como nunca y el equipo le responde de la misma manera. Realiza una gran jugada que Hyuga logra concluir con un extraordinario tiro anotando el segundo gol para nosotros. Quedan 15 minutos, pocos minutos en realidad, pero demasiados para estos dos equipos que están dando todo en la cancha.

Demasiados. Alemania anota el segundo gol, logrando el empate. Jun estruja mi mano guardando silencio ante la dificultad del partido.

- Ellos pueden – logro decir para romper el silencio y vemos como nuestro capitán habla con el equipo.

- Tsubasa controla el ánimo del equipo – nos dice el entrenador Mikami sentándose a nuestro lado – observen como siguen jugando como si siguieran ganando.

Tsubasa recibe una fuerte entrada y salto de la banca gritando de preocupación. El entrenador ve al árbitro, pero la jugada sigue y no puede detener el partido. El médico y yo estamos esperando un silbatazo para salir corriendo, pero no pasa nada. Tsubasa intenta levantarse pero su cuerpo no reacciona, cae al suelo y siento como aquella vez que Misugi jugó el partido completo contra el Nankatsu.

- Amigo – exclamo juntando mis manos a manera de plegaria –amigo mío… levántate

Jun se acerca a mí y siento su cuerpo rodeándome por la espalda. Su cuerpo pesado y sin fuerza suficiente.

- Tranquila Yayoi, Tsubasa estará bien – me dice y le abrazo justo cuando vemos una gran atajada de Genzo, quien despeja hacia donde nuestro capitán intenta levantarse.

Tsubasa logra ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para recibir el balón y pasarlo a Misaki comenzando el ataque nuevamente.

- Tsubasa – exclamo feliz de verlo recuperado

- Te lo dije, nada puede detener el espíritu del Capitán

- Se parece a ti – respondo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho – nada puede detenerte

- Solo este corazón – dice con tristeza encaminándonos a la banca.

Misaki realiza una jugada, con Hyuga y cuando el equipo contrario está desesperado Tsubasa anota de chilena a segundos de que termine el partido.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo feliz al escuchar el silbatazo del árbitro aceptando el gol del capitán y segundos después el silbatazo que da por concluido el partido.

- Hemos ganado Yayoi – me dice abrazándome.

**...**

Todos corren al centro del campo para felicitarse, gritar y aplaudir por este logro histórico. Japón ha ganado la Copa Mundial sub-16. Misugi y yo también participamos de la emoción colectiva y corremos sin pensarlo hacia los demás. Me abalanzo sobre Tsubasa quien me levanta al vuelo y gira conmigo celebrando la victoria.

- ¡Lo lograron! – le digo llorando de la emoción

- Lo logramos Yayoi – me responde abrazándome. Genzo se acerca y nos abraza a los dos para felicitarnos. El público sigue aplaudiendo y todos se felicitan uno a uno.

- ¡Yayoi! – me dice Jun cuando nos encontramos en medio de la celebración –¡Ganamos! – me dice y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- ¡Jugaste! – le digo en medio de nuestro abrazo

- ¡Jugué! – repite sumamente emocionado – lo logré Yayoi. Gracias a ti

- Gracias a ti, que nunca te diste por vencido y tuviste muchísima paciencia

- Gracias Yayoi… gracias – me dice volviéndome a abrazar y siento sus lágrimas caer

El equipo forma una línea en el medio campo y agradecen al público su apoyo, luego regresan a la banca en lo que colocan los podios para la premiación.

- Yayoi… – me dice Jun acercándose a mí en la banca, le miro y veo que no se encuentra muy bien. Corro a su encuentro y lo abrazo sintiendo que en cualquier momento se va a desplomar

- Tranquilízate – le digo con preocupación. Le ayudo a sentarse en la banca y saco una pastilla de mi mochila, en cuanto la toma empieza a recuperar el color en su rostro

- Gracias – dice con una leve sonrisa.

Todos están listos para recibir su medalla y el trofeo. Jun sigue recargado en mi pecho tratando de normalizar sus palpitaciones.

- Quiero ir por mi medalla

- Vas a ir – le dice Hikaru acercándose a nosotros – aunque te lleve cargando

- Gracias – dice considerando la opción pues la emoción le afectó mucho y no logra recuperarse

Francia que ha ganado el tercer lugar, y Alemania están listos para recibir su medalla. Jun intenta levantarse y lo logra con bastante esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Tsubasa al percatarse de la situación. Hikaru le explica y también está de acuerdo en llevar a Misugi cargando para que reciba su medalla

- No será necesario – dice Jun – solo necesito un poco de apoyo. Hikaru Matsuyama y Makato Soda se colocan a cada lado de él y le ayudan a caminar.

Observo desde la banca a todo el equipo Japonés incluido Jun Misugi, todos irradian felicidad y se ven orgullosos mientras suben al podio y uno a uno reciben su medalla. Después escuchamos el himno nacional sintiendo una fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo a cuidar a Jun. El himno se me hace eterno pero Soda y Matsuyama no lo descuidan ni un momento. Tsubasa recibe el trofeo por parte del presidente de la Federación de Futbol y el equipo grita de emoción cuando la besa y levanta en señal de triunfo.

Francia y Alemania dejan el podio y felicitan a cada uno de los jugadores de Japón. Observo la debilidad de Jun y junto mis manos pidiendo a Dios le dé fortaleza para aguantar el momento. Es su momento de gloria y deseo que lo disfrute. Lo veo recibir la felicitación de los jugadores y luego el equipo se acomoda para la foto con el trofeo. Soda ayuda a sentar a Jun en el podio y posan felices con el trofeo. Cada uno besa y levanta el trofeo y la imagen que guardo en mi memoria para la eternidad es la de Jun besando el trofeo, con su medalla al pecho y luego levantando con dificultad el trofeo; esa dificultad que simboliza la misma dificultad que ha tenido siempre para jugar.

El trofeo regresa a manos de Tsubasa y el equipo se dispone a dar la vuelta olímpica alrededor del estadio. Me niego a que Jun realice ese esfuerzo y entre la gente me meto hasta llegar a él.

- Yayoi –me dice feliz de tenerme a su lado y les dice a Hikaru y Soda que se vayan a dar la vuelta.

- Ha sido hermoso – le digo llorando

- Un momento inolvidable Yayoi y me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo para vivirlo

- Gracias Jun. Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado

Vemos como el equipo se levanta del podio y comienza a correr por la orilla del estadio. Ayudo a Jun a caminar y regresamos a la banca donde el cuerpo técnico está observando al equipo en su momento de celebración.

- Has sido el jugador más valioso para este equipo – le dice el entrenador Tatsuo Mikami – fuiste decisivo en el partido contra Argentina, tu habilidad en la defensa valió por dos, permitiendo al equipo llegar a la final con 10 jugadores, gracias a tus esquemas logramos equilibrar el equipo al retrasar a Matsuyama. Misugi… ha sido un honor tenerte en el equipo, como jugador y como asistente

- Entrenador Mikami – dice Jun sumamente emocionado

- Eres un extraordinario futbolista – concluye abrazando a Jun

Cuando el equipo comienza a reunirse en la banca, observo a la gente a nuestro alrededor y me encuentro con Roberto Hongo.

- Hongo – exclamo al verlo ahí

- Seguramente vino a ver a Tsubasa

- Se lo va a llevar – digo sintiendo una profunda tristeza

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunta Jun

- Solamente lo sé.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, hola! Estoy teniendo un bloqueo mental, supongo que debido a estas fiestas decembrinas... ya tengo escrito unos dos o tres capitulos más, pero luego... así que puede que no actualice tan seguido, espero que este bloqueo se quite rapido =P **

**Por lo pront aqui está el siguiente capitulo, en el cual comienzo con la recuperación definitiva de Misugi. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 15**

Hemos regresado a Tokyo y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Jun me visita en mi casa feliz de podre tener un noviazgo "normal", pero yo sigo teniendo un nudo en el estómago que ahora no es debido al corazón de Misugi, sino por la idea de que el verano está por terminar y las clases comenzarán de nuevo, donde ya no compartiremos escuela. Jun sigue con su idea de estudiar medicina y esta preparatoria le ofrece estudiar medicina al mismo tiempo.

- Nos veremos diariamente – me dice Jun cada vez que tocamos el tema pero a mí no me convence. Nuestro punto de contacto siempre ha sido el futbol y ahora ya no lo tendremos.

Tsubasa nos ha hablado por teléfono para despedirse, se irá a Brasil con Roberto Hongo. Su sueño hecho realidad.

- Kojiro Hyuga también dejará Japón – me comenta una tarde Jun – él se irá a Italia.

- Estoy segura que le irá muy bien

- Yayoi – me dice seriamente y clavo mi mirada en su rostro esperando una mala noticia – he decidido dejar el futbol

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sumamente sorprendida –pero es tu vida…

- Retomaré mis terapias con el médico del deporte, son necesarias para seguir fortaleciendo mi corazón, pero no tiene caso seguir en un equipo de futbol si no puedo jugar

- Pero puedes jugar más de media hora – le digo recordando el partido contra Francia

- Si, y luego quedo extenuado por la siguiente semana – reprende – no puedo seguir así Yayoi. He decidido concentrarme en mis estudios y en mi corazón.

- Pero…

- Tengo fe en recuperarme y algún día regresar. Pero no quiero desgastar mi corazón.

- Jun… – le miro y comprendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, es tan terco que solo me queda estar a su lado, como siempre.

**...**

Ha pasado un año desde el mundial, un año en que Misugi estudia medicina y que no juega futbol. Yo sigo en el Musashi y sigo siendo gerente del equipo de futbol. Jun sigue con sus terapias en las tardes impidiéndole ir a visitarme como él quisiera, así que suelo ir a visitarlo a su casa. Me recuesto en el sillón y él en mi pecho, tal como a él le gusta. Nos quedamos conversando o viendo televisión.

**...**

Es mi cumpleaños y amanecí con dos enormes arreglos de flores enviados por Jun y sus padres. Durante mi día en el colegio recibo una carta escrita por Misugi que su amigo Honma me entrega a la mitad del horario escolar.

- Quiere que tu cumpleaños sea especial – me dice Honma al entregarme la carta.

Por la tarde tengo entrenamiento del Musashi mientras Jun está en sus terapias. El equipo me felicita y partimos un pastel al final del entrenamiento. Dejo el colegio al caer la tarde y me encuentro con el vehículo de la familia Misugi esperándome.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo feliz al verlo bajar del automóvil

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yayoi! – me dice recibiéndome entre sus brazos y levantándome al vuelo

- Gracias – digo y le beso feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

Vamos a mi casa y celebramos con mis padres rápidamente pues Jun me llevará a cenar. Me pongo un vestido que mis padres me han regalado y del que estoy segura fue en complicidad con Jun, pues cuando bajo a la sala él está esperándome galantemente ataviado con un traje.

- Te ves hermosa – me dice con su bella sonrisa

- Tu también te ves muy guapo – respondo tratando de controlar mi sonrojo.

**...**

Cenamos en un bellísimo restaurante donde también me llevan un pastel con las 18 velas de cumpleaños.

- ¿Has pedido un deseo? – me pregunta cuando termino de soplar las velas

- Sí – respondo sinceramente – que esta felicidad nunca acabe

- Yayoi…

- Soy tan feliz, Jun. No puedo pedirle nada más a la vida. Soy tu novia y me siento tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado, de que me ames como yo a ti.

- Te aseguro que yo te quiero más

- No lo creo Jun – le digo divertida – recuerda que yo estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace muchos años

- Eso no quiere decir que yo no te quisiera – me dice tomando mis manos entre las suyas y mirándome a los ojos – siempre has sido importante para mí. No lo dudes nunca Yayoi, no importa lo que haga y decida, siempre te tengo en mi pensamiento

- No lo dudo, Jun – le digo recibiendo sus labios en los míos.

Seguimos conversando alegremente, hasta que Jun respira profundamente, supongo que para darse valor

- Yayoi, he decidido operarme

Me explica la posibilidad que su médico le ha dado de operarse nuevamente, ahora con una nueva técnica que le permitirá tener una vida mejor.

- Podría regresar al futbol. Regresar por completo y sin ningún problema, podría practicarlo diario y sin límite de tiempo.

- Ser profesional

- Sí – me dice y guarda silencio, pues nota mi preocupación. Toma mi mano entre las suyas y me mira a los ojos – necesito de tu ayuda…

- Siempre – le digo con una sonrisa y veo como su rostro se alegra con mi respuesta

- Gracias Yayoi. Sé que te he dicho mil veces lo mismo, pero son las únicas palabras que tengo para expresar lo que siento; pero piénsalo, lo que necesito de ti es algo difícil.

- Jun…

- No debería pedirlo, pero te necesito. Te debo mi vida, gracias a ti, a tu apoyo, he salido adelante, no una, sino varias veces; ahora te vuelvo a pedir lo mismo, te pido que estés a mi lado en esta nueva operación, en mi proceso de recuperación.

Intento decirle que no necesito pensarlo, que siempre estaré a su lado sin importar nada, pero no me deja decir nada y continúa hablando.

- Volveremos a lo mismo, una convalecencia difícil, volver a caminar, a correr… piénsalo Yayoi

- No tengo nada que pensar Jun. Volveré a estar contigo las veces que sean necesarias.

- Gracias – responde abrazándome mientras me preparo mentalmente para ayudarlo durante su convalecencia.

**...**

Nuevamente estamos en el hospital. Nuevamente me encuentro en la fría sala de espera al lado de los señores Misugi y algunos amigos del Musashi y de la nueva escuela. Nuevamente tengo en mi mente la fatídica idea de que algo puede salir mal y puedo perder a Jun. Honma está a mi lado tratando de distraerme con recuerdos de nuestro viaje a la playa o sobre los partidos que Jun jugó en el Mundial Juvenil. Le agradezco su apoyo y le escucho tratando de pensar positivamente.

- Todo saldrá bien Aoba – me dice cuando no me rio de uno de sus chistes – Jun no se dará por vencido – le sonrío y me propongo alegrar mis pensamientos

- ¿Sabes que Tsubasa me escribió?

- ¡¿De verdad?! – pregunta Honma seguramente no tan entusiasmado como aparenta – ¿cómo le va en Brasil?

- Está muy contento, aprendiendo mucho y deseando que Jun se recupere pronto. Me dice que desea jugar contra él muy pronto

- Lo más seguro es que vuelvan a estar en una selección nacional

- Eso espero Honma – le digo y recuerdo varias conversaciones que he tenido con Jun en los últimos años – sería maravilloso que Jun pueda regresar a jugar y lo haga pronto, para que no pierda el gran nivel que tenía

- Eso nunca lo perderá Yayoi, la técnica de Jun es innata, no tiene que ver con lo mucho que entrene o juegue. El siempre será un extraordinario jugador juegue el tiempo que juegue.

- Solo deseo que vuelva a jugar…

**...**

Jun ha salido de la operación y el médico nos ha dicho que todo ha salido perfecto. Misugi pasará una semana en terapia intensiva y luego un par más en terapia intermedia. Solo hasta ese momento podré verlo.

Los señores Misugi me piden que descanse durante el tiempo que Jun esté en terapia intensiva y así lo hago, aunque todos los días paso a ver a su madre para darle una tarjeta y Jun sepa que estoy pensando en él aunque no lo pueda ver.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice su madre cuando le entrego la tarjeta del día y me cuenta que Jun está mejorando rápidamente – no sabes el gusto que le da a mi hijo recibir tus tarjetas. Siempre me dice que te agradezca y te diga que te quiere mucho y te extraña

- Yo también lo extraño – respondo sonrojándome

**...**

Jun ha regresado a su casa después de mes y medio en el hospital. Es maravilloso tenerlo en casa donde cualquiera puede visitarlo a cualquier hora. Honma es uno de los visitantes más frecuentes y nunca falla cuando hay algún partido de futbol en la televisión. Estando en casa puedo pasar más tiempo con Jun y sus padres nos dan más libertad para estar solos, así que diario paso a casa de mi novio saliendo del colegio y no salgo de ahí hasta entrada la noche cuando el señor Misugi manda al chofer a llevarme a casa.

- No es necesario que estés aquí todo el tiempo, Yayoi –me dice Jun despertando de una siesta

- ¿Acaso no quieres que esté contigo?

- No me refiero a eso – me dice con una ligera sonrisa – pero no quiero que te hartes

- Nunca me hartaría de ti, Jun – le digo y me acerco a la cama tomándole de la mano

- Mi convalecencia será larga, Yayoi y estas todo el día a mi lado. No es necesario que pases tanto tiempo, en especial porque estoy casi siempre dormido

- No te preocupes Jun, aprovecho para hacer tarea, leer y ver la tele. Es más, también hablo por teléfono y chateo con mis amigas. Así que, deja de preocuparte por mí y concéntrate en ti.

- Gracias

Me encuentro con Honma saliendo de casa de Misugi una tarde antes de cenar.

- Buenas noches Yayoi – me saluda

- Hola Honma ¿cómo está Jun?

- Bien, vimos un partido de futbol, pero ya me tengo que ir; mis padres me esperan para cenar

- Buenas noches Honma – me despido entrando en casa de los Misugi y saludando a su padres. La señora me entrega una carta que ha llegado para Jun y subo a su habitación.

- Hola Jun – le digo entrando

- Yayoi – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa – pasa. Se acaba de ir Honma

- Me lo encontré en la puerta. Toma – le digo entregando la carta

- Es de Tsubasa – me dice abriendo el sobre y lo dejo leer la carta mientras me siento en el sillón cerca de la cama.

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto cuando veo que deja la carta en la mesa de noche

- Le está yendo muy bien – me dice y noto un cambio en su voz. Una frustración, coraje, celos o desesperación.

Su nana nos interrumpe trayendo cena para los dos. Ayudo a Jun a sentarse en una pequeña mesa cercana a su cama y me siento a su lado para comer juntos. Guardamos silencio, le dejo con sus pensamientos que seguramente son sobre Tsubasa y lo mucho que debe estar aprendiendo en Brasil.

- Que diferente sería mi vida si no estuviera enfermo – dice sin mirarme siquiera, como si hablara consigo mismo

- Jun…

- Honma también me platicó sobre Hyuga y su estancia en Italia… ¿dónde estaría yo? – pregunta al aire y no sé que responder.

- Volverás a jugar…

- Pero nunca como ellos

- Eres bueno, nunca dejaras de serlo

- Pero nunca podré tener la experiencia que ellos están viviendo, jugar en el extranjero

- Jun…

Misugui termina rápidamente su comida y se levanta de la silla. Le ayudo a caminar hasta la cama donde se recuesta y me pide que le deje.

- Estoy cansado Yayoi, vete.

- Pero…

- Por favor Yayoi – me dice tratando de controlar su enojo. Decido que es mejor dejarlo descansar antes de comenzar a pelear. Le acomodo las sabanas y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios a manera de despedida.

**...**

Otro de los constantes visitantes en la casa Misugi es su amigo de la preparatoria, Eisen. El también quiere estudiar medicina y lleva las mismas materias que Jun. Así que pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros pues las clases están por comenzar y Jun no podrá asistir las primeras semanas. Así que ahora es Eisen quien se encarga de traer las tareas y ayudarle con las materias. Yo me quedo en la habitación haciendo mis propios deberes.

- Eres una gran novia – me dice Eisen una noche que salimos de casa de Jun y me acompaña a mi casa

- No hago gran cosa

- Pero se ve que lo amas mucho

- Sí – respondo y agradezco a la noche que no se note mi sonrojo

- El también te quiere mucho, siempre habla de ti


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, hola! No lo pude evitar y en este capitulo regresamos al mar! **

**Capítulo 16**

Jun se recupera más rápido de lo esperado y regresa al colegio por las mañanas y en las tardes a terapia, a donde le acompaño. Volver a la rutina de la convalecencia es más fácil de lo que todos esperábamos, incluso Jun tiene mejor humor del que acostumbraba tener antes, así que pasan los meses rápidamente, sin mayores contratiempos.

Son las vacaciones de navidad y Jun nos invita a su casa en la playa. Nuevamente Honma y yo hacemos maletas para pasar dos semanas junto al mar. En está ocasión todos partimos juntos y las terapias de Jun serán realizadas por sus padres y son las indicadas por sus médicos de la ciudad.

Nos instalamos rápidamente y salimos rumbo al mar. Nos adentramos en las olas como niños pequeños divertidos de poder jugar en el agua y notamos la gran diferencia de hace un par de años: Jun está más fuerte de lo que estaba la vez anterior.

- Está helada – exclamo entrando al agua

- La vez pasada era verano, Yayoi. Ahora es invierno, pero aún así el agua está deliciosa - me argumenta Honma

- No me quejo – concluyo mientras recibo un chorro de agua aventada por Jun y Honma al mismo tiempo

Establecemos rápidamente nuestra rutina: por las mañanas corremos un par de kilómetros en la playa, un chapuzón hasta la hora de desayunar y por la tarde un nuevo chapuzón en el mar. Después del desayuno Jun realiza sus terapias mientras Honma y yo nadamos en la alberca, jugamos videojuegos o salimos al pueblo.

**...**

Una tarde tomamos las bicicletas, Jun y Honma van en una y yo en la otra, hasta el pueblo donde se realizará un festival de invierno. La plaza está repleta de puestos ambulantes con comida, dulces y juegos de destreza. Los tres nos divertimos jugando y comiendo en cada puesto.

- Es para ti – me dice Jun entregándome un pequeño elefante de peluche que ha ganado en los dardos

- Gracias – respondo dándole un beso en los labios de agradecimiento

- Eso no es nada – nos interrumpe Honma – yo ganaré un muñeco más grande – dice y juega un par de veces buscando conseguir ganarle a Jun

Nos divertimos molestándolo hasta que se harta y cambiamos de puesto. Bebemos unas sodas y dulces antes de subirnos a un tiovivo y luego a la rueda de la fortuna, donde Jun me rodea con sus brazos y admiramos la vista desde el cielo.

- ¿Sabes lo afortunado que soy de tenerte en mi vida, Yayoi?

- La afortunado soy yo, Jun – le digo apenada, él me abraza con más fuerza y me besa en la cabeza

- Nunca me cansare de darte las gracias por estar a mi lado

- Jun…

- Me recuperaré Yayoi, te lo prometo y no volverás a sufrir por mi culpa

- Solo deseo que seas feliz

Bajamos de la rueda de la fortuna y recorremos la zona de bailes y grupos musicales. Nos sentamos en las gradas cerca de la pista de baile y admiramos a las parejas bailar.

- Vamos Yayoi – me dice Honma levantándose de un salto y tomándome de la mano para que baile con él

- Pero… – exclamo sin poder evitar pararme. Honma me toma entre sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar.

Rápidamente miro a Jun quien sonríe haciéndome sentir tranquila, así que comienzo a bailar con Honma y en un instante estoy riendo, saltando y bailando varias piezas.

- Bailas muy bien amigo – le dice Misugi a Honma cuando nos dejamos caer a su lado extenuados

- Aoba también baila muy bien. Ha sido muy divertido.

- Ha sido muy divertido verlos – dice Jun y le miro escrutadoramente, pues su voz no suena tan "divertida" como dice.

Descansamos un rato y comenzamos nuestro regreso a casa, en esta ocasión Jun va conmigo en la bicicleta.

- Mientras bailabas… te veías hermosa – me dice al oído y siento un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta el estómago

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto ingenuamente

- Eres hermosa Yayoi

- Hace unos años no pensabas lo mismo – digo recordando cuando éramos niños y se molestaba conmigo en todo momento

- ¡No es cierto! – exclama divertido – siempre has sido importante para mí, pero éramos niños…

- Yo siempre te he querido – le digo recordando cómo me enamoré de él desde el primer día de escuela

- Las niñas son más precoces… pero tú eres la única mujer que me ha gustado

- Jun… – digo completamente colorada agradeciendo ir delante de él en la bicicleta para que no pueda ver mi rostro

Siento los brazos de Jun rodeando mi cintura y me estremezco nuevamente.

- Me gustas – susurra seductoramente

- ¡Jun! – exclamo casi indignada haciendo que Jun ría divertido

- ¡Yayoi! – dice entre risas – es cierto. Agradezco que ya no seamos unos niños porque ahora te veo, te admiro y te puedo decir que me gustas. Tu rostro, tu cabello… tu cuerpo

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida y por un momento siento como pierdo el control de la bicicleta

- Tenemos 18 años, Yayoi… dos años de novios, creo que puedo decirte lo mucho que me gustas ¿no te parece?

- Si, pero…

- ¿Te gusto Yayoi? – me pregunta y por un momento me preocupa que lo haga, ¿acaso cree que no me gusta?

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

- ¡Claro! – exclama indignado – respóndeme Yayoi, ¿te gusto?

- A todas las niñas del Musashi les gustas. ¿No recuerdas tu grupo de admiradoras?

- Fueron desapareciendo cuando se enteraron de mi enfermedad

- No es cierto, el grupo ahí sigue, preguntando por ti. Lo que pasa es que no lo ves porque no jugabas los partidos a donde podían ir a verte.

- Bueno Yayoi, déjalas a ellas de lado, yo pregunté si te gusto a ti.

Me sonrojo antes de contestar.

- Siempre

- Sé que me quieres desde hace muchos años, pero ¿te gusto físicamente? Sé que no estoy en mi mejor condición, pero…

- ¡Jun! – le calló antes de que continúe – nunca lo dudes. Me gustas. Todo tú me gustas

Jun me abraza un poco más y me besa muy cerca del oído.

- Me gustó oírlo – susurra dulcemente y recarga su rostro en mi hombro disfrutando del aire en nuestros rostros

**...**

Después de la cena, donde nos divertimos contando a los papás de Misugi sobre nuestro paseo por el festival, Jun me invita a dar un paseo por la playa.

- Tapate bien y no se alejen mucho – nos recomienda la señora Misugi antes de salir de la casa por la terraza

Jun me toma de la mano y nos acercamos al mar para que nuestros pies se mojen con cada ola. La luna ilumina la playa y el sonido de las olas dan una atmosfera de romanticismo que me recuerda a nuestro viaje por Paris.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En París – respondo sonrojándome

- ¿Recuerdas ese bello día que pasamos recorriendo la ciudad?

- Fue maravilloso, Jun

- Todo momento a tu lado es maravilloso, Yayoi – me dice y se detiene para abrazarme – te amo Yayoi

- Y yo a ti, Jun – respondo antes que nuestros labios se unan listos para fundirse en un delicioso beso de amor y felicidad.

Siento como sus manos se acomodan en mi cuerpo y mientras nuestros labios se separan, Jun comienza a tararear una canción de amor mientras me mueve para comenzar a bailar en medio de la playa. Me mueve al ritmo de la melodía y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, dejándome mecer por él, sintiéndome feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, vivo…

- Te amo Jun Misugi – susurro

**...**

- No se encuentra muy bien – nos dice su madre cuando regresamos del pueblo a la hora de la comida – el doctor ya habló con él y le ha mandado reposo. Estoy segura que mañana estará como nuevo

Entro en la habitación para encontrarlo dormido en la cama. Me acerco en silencio para no despertarlo y al ver sus ojos pienso que solo estaba descansando.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le digo sentándome a su lado

- Cansado – responde con sinceridad que agradezco

- Dice el médico que mañana estarás como nuevo

- Eso dice – responde y lo noto enojado. Pienso en decirle algo, pero primero lo hace él – veras que así será Yayoi – dice sonriéndome y tomando mi mano entre las suyas cambiando rápidamente de humor

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – pregunto y me acerco para rodearlo con mis brazos como a él le gusta

- Solo hasta que me duerma, luego sal a divertirte un rato

- Me quedaré a tu lado

- Yayoi… – dice y medita sus siguientes palabras – ve a entretener a Honma, por favor

- Pero…

- Hazlo por mí.

**...**

Al día siguiente Jun está mejor, salimos a correr pero no se mete al mar a nadar. Se queda en un camastro de la terraza mientras Honma y yo entramos al agua.

- Deja aquí tus cosas – me dice Jun sentándose en el camastro mientras me quito los tenis y calcetines, luego la playera y los shorts. Honma hace lo mismo pero él se los avienta a la cara a su amigo

- ¡Honma! – le reprendo consiguiendo que me cargue y me lleve al mar para arrojarme en medio de una ola

Desde la distancia observo a Jun y lo noto reír con las ocurrencias de Honma, así que me relajo y reto a mi amigo a una competencia de nado, la cual por supuesto, gano sin ningún problema. Llevamos una hora en el mar cuando vemos a Jun acercarse a nosotros y por un momento tenemos la idea de que entra para jugar con nosotros, pero observo que la señora Misugi ya está en la terraza, así que Jun solo viene a avisarnos que salgamos del mar y nos preparemos para el desayuno. Camino fuera del agua y Jun le arroja una toalla a su amigo que no se percata a tiempo y deja caer su toalla al agua.

- Lástima – le dice Jun divertido extendiendo otra toalla para mí. Me rodea con sus brazos y le miro a los ojos – eres hermosa Aoba

Siento como sus brazos me rodean con fuerza, como si intentara poseerme y siento mi cuerpo reaccionar a su contacto, una descarga eléctrica me recorre y el color aparece en mi rostro. No tengo tiempo de decir nada, Jun no deja de abrazarme con fuerza y sus labios buscan con desesperación los míos. Me dejo llevar. Me toma tan desprevenida su actitud que no tengo tiempo de pensar, solo siento sus labios y su lengua moviéndose como si quisiera conocer cada rincón de mi boca. Le siento y saboreo como nunca antes lo he hecho, es una nueva sensación que me hace sentir plena.

- Disculpen – nos interrumpe Honma – pero es de mañana y los señores Misugui están parados en la terraza… esperándonos

Sus palabras nos traen devuelta a la realidad y rápidamente nos separamos. Aprovecho que la toalla me cubre el cuerpo y escondo mi rostro también. Jun mira hacia la terraza y solo encuentra a su padre mirando disimuladamente.

- Tonto – le dice a Honma y me rodea con un brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa

Llegando a la terraza tomo mis ropas y me visto tratando de esconder mi vergüenza, Jun se da cuenta y se acerca con una seguridad tranquilizadora.

- Tranquila, nadie nos vio – me dice y le miro a los ojos tratando de confirmar sus palabras. El sonríe y le creo – no podía aguantarme, ese bikini…

- ¡Jun! – exclamo volviéndome a ruborizar justo cuando tengo mi playera en las manos para ponérmela

- ¡¿Qué?! Eres mi novia – dice divertido esquivando el golpe que le lanzo con la playera


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, hola! Comencemos con el juego contra Holanda que se menciona en uno de los anime, como sigo con la recuperación definitiva de Jun de miras al Mundial Juvenil, Jun no jugará pero si apoyará la parte tecnica. Mientras escribía quedaron tres partidos contra Holanda, dos ganados por Holanda y el tercero por Japón. Espero les gueste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 17**

El año ha comenzado, Jun sigue sus estudios de medicina y sus terapias. Ahora corre por las mañanas antes del colegio y por las tardes, con su médico del deporte, está nuevamente jugando futbol.

Para evitar confrontaciones entre su salud y sus deberes escolares, nos vemos todas las mañanas en el parque para correr. Conforme pasan las semanas veo como el corazón de Jun va mejorando, de correr un par de kilómetros y tener que detenernos para que recobre el aliento y tranquilice su corazón, ahora aguanta varios kilómetros y pocas veces nos detenemos.

Munemasa Katagiri y el entrenador Tatsuo Mikami vuelven a buscar a Jun para que se incorpore al Cuerpo Técnico de la Selección Nacional Japonesa, todo con vistas al mundial juvenil sub-20 el cual se realizará en Japón. Munemasa quiere que la misma selección sub-16 sea ahora la que participe incluido Misugi, quien, como siempre se entristece al no poder jugar y por un momento duda en integrarse como asistente del Director Técnico, pero luego su amor al futbol y el cariño que le tiene a sus compañeros le hacen aceptar.

Japón jugará un partido contra Holanda para comenzar su preparación, luego tendrá que jugar la Copa Asciatica y conseguir un lugar en el Mundial Juvenil sub-20 (World Youth). Ese verano se vuelca en la preparación del equipo nacional y junto con el entrenador Mikami desarrolla una serie de esquemas y tácticas para usar en este equipo que no contará con Tsubasa, Genzo, ni Hyuga.

- Tampoco estarás tú – le digo rodeándolo con mis brazos una tarde que paso en su casa y le encuentro sentado frente al escritorio, diseñando esquemas de juego

- Eso no importa, el equipo japonés siempre ha funcionado muy bien sin mi

- Eso no es cierto – le digo casi furiosa – tú anotaste el gol que nos dio la victoria contra Italia y contra Francia

- No sigas Yayoi – me dice no queriendo recordar sus últimos partidos de futbol

- Sin tu participación la defensa no hubiera podido contra ellos…

- ¡Cállate Aoba! – me dice levantándose – no quiero oír más. ¡Me duele! ¿No lo entiendes?

- Lo sé, pero tienes que recordar lo buen jugador que eres, lo mucho que le has dado a todos los equipos con quienes jugas, además de lo buen táctico que eres

- Yayoi… – me dice abrazándome

- Lo siento Jun – le digo y siento como las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas – deseo tanto que puedas volver a jugar

- Yo también Yayoi… yo también.

**...**

La concentración del equipo japonés nos mantiene alejados, pero Jun me habla por teléfono todas las noches y me cuenta lo bien que está jugando el equipo. Taro Misaki ha regresado a Japón y ha sido convocado a este partido. Me cuenta lo difícil que le está siendo regresar al equipo y tener la presión de ser ahora el jugador estrella.

- Estoy trabajando con él – me dice y juntos nos damos cuenta de que la situación de Taro Misaki es la misma que Jun tendrá cuando regrese a jugar. Taro no siente tener el nivel que requiere la selección y mucho menos de cargar con el equipo.

Me gusta saber que Jun le está ayudando, pues él también aprenderá de esta experiencia.

- Tengo tu boleto para el partido – me dice un día antes del encuentro contra Holanda

- Gracias

- Yo estaré contigo

- ¿No vas a estar en la banca?

- Prefiero verlo a tu lado – me dice seductoramente

- Pero…

- Es un encuentro amistoso, no puede haber tanta gente en la banca.

**...**

Al día siguiente me reúno con él en el estadio, en primera fila, muy cerca de la banca. Me toma de la mano y juntos observamos el partido.

Todo el partido ha sido estresante, Holanda no quería traer a sus jugadores titulares pero despues de mucho trabajo de convencimiento por parte de Katagiri, la escuadra holandesa está en Japón para el juego de preparación.

- Espero que Taro este bien – me dice Jun sentándose a mi lado. Misaki será el capitán por primera vez y le está afectando no contar con Tsubasa ni Genzo.

- Jun – le distraigo discretamente – el que está más allá – digo señalando hacia la derecha de nosotros, también en primera fila, a un chico rubio – ¿no es el captian del equipo Holandes?

- Brian Cruyfford – dice afirmando mi pregunta - ¿Qué no piensa jugar? – dice muy enojado levantándose del asciento para ir hacia él – Cruyfford – dice al tenerlo de frente

- ¿Sí? – pregunta sorprendido el holandés

- ¿No piensas jugar? – pregunta y noto su frustración

- Es un partido demasiado sencillo, no es necesario que juegue – responde con soberbia y me levanto de mi lugar para ir por Jun antes de que lo golpee.

- Tranquilo Jun – le digo regresando a nuestros lugares

- ¡No lo puedo creer, Yayoi! Siempre es lo mismo.

- Y siempre demostramos de lo que somos capaces – concluyo y tratamos de tranquilarnos cuando Genzo Wakabayashi nos saluda sentándose a nuestro lado

- ¡Genzo! – saluda Jun – no sabía que estabas en Japón

- Estoy lastimado, por eso no puedo jugar, ni aquí con la selección ni en Alemania con mi equipo, así que decidí venir a ver los partidos contra Holanda.

Jun le cuenta lo sucedido con el capitán Holandes y tengo que interponerme ahora ante Genzo para que no salga a pelear con Brian Cruyfford.

El partido comienza y la furia de los chicos a mi lado, va en constante ascenso. Holanda domina el partido sin que nadie pueda hacer nada. Uno tras otro van cayendo los goles en nuestra portería. Me duele todo. Me duele por mi país, por los jugadores, por Jun, quien está desesperado y furioso sin poder articular palabra. Trato de tranquilizarlo, pero al quinto gol decido que no pudo hacer nada. Aún así me pego a él intentado escuchar su corazón y respiración.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me animo a preguntar en algún momento

Jun me mira con furia y coloca su mano en el pecho

- Estoy bien – responde y vuelve a concentrase en el partido

**...**

Munemasa Katagiri nos intercepta a medio tiempo sentándose con nosotros a platicar. Me desconcierta tenerlo con nosotros y presiento que algo trama. No me equivocaba. En algún momento le pregunta a Jun sobre su salud y éste le platica sobre su recuperación.

- Así que podrás jugar – dice entusiasmado

- Ya puedo jugar – aclara, pues su médico ya le ha dado la autorización de jugar medio tiempo. Aunque ahora el problema es que no tiene equipo

- Me alegro – dice quitándose los lentes – tengo una propuesta para ti

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamamos los dos y le miramos fijamente

- El Bellmare Hiratsuka quiere que te integres a sus filas

- Pero…

- Dices que ya puedes jugar ¿no?

- Si, pero…

- No lo pienses Misugi, este es tu momento. El equipo no te exige mucho, solo que entrenes con ellos y juegues los minutos que puedas jugar

- En poco tiempo podré jugar un partido completo

- ¡Adelante, entonces! Comenzaré los trámites para tu incorporación. Claro, si estás de acuerdo

- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

- Solo un par de semanas – concluye colocándose los lentes justo al momento que los equipos saltan a la cancha para el segundo tiempo

**...**

El segundo tiempo es igual que el primero, un completo dominio de la escuadra holandesa. Japón pierde dramáticamente con un 6 a 0. Brian Cruyfford se levanta de su asciento y camina hacia nosotros.

- Tal como lo pensaba, esto ha sido demasiado fácil – nos dice alejándose jactansiosamente.

Munemasa y yo detenemos a Genzo y Jun antes de que lo alcancen y golpeen.

- En dos días será el otro partido. Ahí Japón puede mejorar – concluye Munemasa

**...**

Los siguientes días no veo a Jun, quien se dedica de lleno al trabajo con el equipo. Una sola noche me habla por teléfono para decirme lo desesperado que esta por no poder jugar.

- El animo de los chicos esta en los suelos – me dice y siento en su voz la tristeza e impotencia que siente

- Todos son muy buenos, es solo cuestión de que se acomplen nuevamente a jugar juntos

- Es lo mismo que les dice el entrenador, pero no logramos subirles el ánimo. Es lo único que necesitamos

- Jun…

- Si pudiera jugar, Yayoi

- Podrás – le digo recordando que ya puede jugar – no en este partido, pero más adelante. ¡Volverás a estar en un equipo!

- ¿Tú crees que algún día pueda regresar a la Selección Nacional?

- ¡Claro! – respondo segura de mis palabras – eres un extraordinario jugador

- Espero seguir siéndolo – me dice y nos despedimos pues mañana es el segundo partido contra Holanda.

**...**

El segundo partido es una repetición lenta y dolorosa del primero. Brian Cruyffort tampoco juega aunque no lo tenemos cerca de nosotros en las tribunas. Eso nos evita sufrir la humillación de 7 goles sin tener que verle la cara. Genzo y Jun no paran de hablar, de lo que podrían hacer, pero se dan cuenta que el equipo está en perfectas condiciones a excepción de Hyuga que trae una lesión aunque no limita mucho su actuación, pues siempre se entrega al cien por ciento.

Todo el equipo japonés se siente muy frustrado, pues parece que el equipo holandés es invencible y a la vez muy superior a ellos. Japón le pide la revancha a Holanda y este se la concede. Un tercer partido.

- No he visto a Munemasa Katagiri – comenta Genzo al finalizar el partido

- Es muy raro que no esté aquí – apunto pues siempre está en los partidos de la selección

**...**

El tercer partido se realiza dos días más tarde y Holanda sigue con la misma alineación, sin Cruyffort, a quien distinguimos a unas cuantas butacas de las nuestras.

- Otra vez lo tendremos aquí – me dice furioso Jun sentándose a mi lado. Genzo también se deja caer en su asciento furioso.

- Me doy cuenta que eres novia de Misugi – me susurra para que Jun no nos escuche

- Sí – respondo sonrojándome

- Lástima – dice con una sonrisa divertida – debí haber hecho algo cuando te conocí en Alemania

- ¡No! – exclamo sin saber que más decir

- ¿Ya eran novios en ese entonces? – pregunta más divertido aún con mi reacción

- ¡No!

Genzo ríe y Jun nos voltea a ver, me abalanzo sobre su brazo y escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Él mira al portero buscando una explicación pero solo levanta los hombros en señal de interrogación.

Este partido es diferente, Japón se ve más tranquilo y no se deja controlar por Holanda. Observamos felices del cambio de actitud en los jugadores en especial de Taro y Ken quienes se ven con mucha más confianza. También vemos como Brian Cruyffort da instrucciones desde la tribuna que son obededcidas fielmente por los jugadores. Hyuga realiza una excelente jugada y abre el marcador a nuestro favor y que celebra como si hubiera sido el primer gol de su carrera.

- Sorprendente – dice Jun observando la jugada del gol de Holanda

- Todo el equipo toco la pelota – comenta Genzo

- Trabajo en equipo – concluye Jun meditando la jugada como buen estratega que es.

Holanda nos empata y el primer tiempo termina. Jun baja a vestidores para dar indicaciones junto con el entrenador Mikami y me pongo nerviosa de permanecer a solas con Genzo.

- No deberías ponerte así – me dice el portero – Solo estaba bromeando, aunque nunca voy a negar que eres muy bonita. Pero tengo novia en Alemania

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto intrigada

- No se lo digas a nadie – me dice con su dedo en la boca – apenas estamos saliendo

- Me alegra

- Ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien, podrías enseñarle algo…

- ¿Sobre futbol? – pregunto pues estoy segura que soy de las pocas mujeres que sabe tanto de futbol

- Sobre como cuidarme y mimarme, asi como lo haces con Misugi

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo furiosa

- Tranquila –me dice riendo – ¿acaso no cuidabas de Jun cuando estaba enfermo?

**...**

Mientras discuto con Genzo, Munemasa Katagiri llega al estadio acompañado de Tsubasa Ozara. Munemasa no había querido decir nada pues no estaban seguros de que llegará, pero si fue inscrito en la lista de jugadores para este partido. Así que Tsubasa se cambia rápidamente y recibe instrucciones del entrenador Mikami. Taro Misaki le entrega la banda de capitán y por un momento duda en aceptarla. Pero el equipo así lo quiere, así que se coloca la banda y les dice que este partido se puede ganar, que se debe ganar y se debe demostrar que Japón está a la altura de cualquier país.

- Ha sido… mágico – nos comenta Jun cuando regresa a la tribuna y nos cuenta lo sucedido

- Es el poder de Tsubasa, siempre sabe que decir – comenta Genzo feliz con la noticia de saber que su amigo estará en la segunda parte del juego. – esperen un momento – dice levantándose de su lugar

- ¿A dónde va? – pregunto y vemos como Genzo se acerca a Cruyffort para decirle que se prepare que ahora todo será diferente, pues Tsubasar Ozara está en el equipo.

- Estas loco – le digo cuando regresa de insultar al holandés

- ¡Bien hecho, Genzo! – comenta Jun y los dos rien dejándome furiosa con su actitud de niños inmaduros.

El equipo es otro en manos de Tsubasa, Taro realiza una serie de jugadas y la confianza vuelve a él. Hyuga está feliz con el apoyo de la media y realiza una serie de jugadas fantásticas que nos dan un par de goles más. Tsubasa controla el partido y permite que todos los jugadores del equipo se luzcan y demuestren su potencial. Misaki, Nitta, los hermanos Tachibana y hasta los defensas Matsuyama, Izawa y Soda anotan un tanto para el equipo japonés. Nosotros tres disfrutamos el espectáculo de Brian Cruyffort en la tribuna, quien grita y patalea furioso de ver el control japonés y la declive de su equipo. En algún momento deja la tribuna y entra a la banca pidiendo entrar al partido, pero su entrenador no lo deja y nosotros reimos con su rabieta. El partido queda 11 a 1, favor Japón.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, hola! despues de varios capítulos comencemos con el Mundial Juveni! bueno, primero tenemos que pasar por el RJ7, hice unas pequeñas modificaciones... ligeras y solo para adentrar a Jun un poco mas en la historia...**

**Capítulo 18**

Jun ingresa al Bellmare Hiratsuka donde entrena por las tardes y sigue sus estudios de medicina por las mañanas. El equipo no le exige más que el entrenamiento, pero juega un par de partidos contra otras instituciones futbolísticas japonesas. La salud de Jun es inmejorable y el médico le da de alta, diciendo que solo tendrá que estar al pendiente de su ritmo cardiaco, en cuanto se sienta mal debe parar pues puede ser ataque cardiaco repentino. Durante todos sus entrenamientos y partidos, no ha sufrido de ningún dolor y su cansancio es el mismo de todos los demás jugadores. Su técnica sigue siendo extraordinaria y en poco tiempo lo vuelven a convocar para la Selección Nacional en una serie de partidos para poder participar en la Copa Asiática y así lograr el pase al mundial sub-20.

- No lo entiendo – me dice Jun mientras cenamos despues de su entrenamiento con el Bellmare

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto pues desde que me llamó para cenar lo noté preocupado

- Es la Federación Japonesa

- ¿Que pasa?

- Traen un pleito interno que puede perjudicar a los jugadores

- Explicate Jun…

- Cómo sabes Munemasa Katagiri tiene la intención de que la selección juvenil que gano el Mundial en Francia, llegue a ser la selección mayor

- Sí, no es ningún secreto para nadie

- La Federación no está de acuerdo

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- No se muy bien, pero creo que quieren quitar al entrenador Mikami

- Pero… – exclamo sin saber muy bien que decir. Mikami es un gran entrenador y ha apoyado muchísimo a Jun no solo como asistente técnico, sino como jugador – ya había nombrado a varios de ustedes para pertenecer a la selección en los próximos partidos y luego la Copa Asiática

- Sí – dice con tristeza, pues había logrado ser convocado como jugador y no como asistente.

- ¿Ya no participaran en los partidos?

- Todavía no se sabe – me dice y luego me explica el problema que ha surgido, teniendo dos selecciones japonesas, una con el entrenador Mikami y otra con el entrenador Minato Gamou.

**...**

El problema de las dos selecciones se decidirá en el terreno de juego. El director Técnico de la Selección que participará en la Copa Asciática será Gamou y aceptará a los mejores jugadores de las dos selecciones. Para Jun es un golpe muy duro pues entre él y Mikami hay una gran relación, pero él mismo le dice que debe luchar por un puesto en la selección de Gamou y jugar con la selección japonesa como tanto lo desea.

- Real Japón 7. Absurdo ¿no? – me dice Jun una mañana que salimos a correr – tener que competir entre nosotros…

- Será como un partido interescuadras que permita seleccionar a los mejores para el equipo nacional – le digo tratando de bajar su enojo

- Puede ser Yayoi, pero estos de la Federación solo están complicando las cosas. ¿sabes el trabajo que costará a los jugadores, acoplarse después de ser rivales?

- ¿Cómo quedaron los equipos? – pregunto para cambiar un poco el ánimo de la conversación

- En el RJ7 están, como guardameta Misheiru Yamada; en la defensa están: Urabe Hanji y Yuki Sakaki; en el medio campo: Koji Yoshikawa y Nobuyuki Yomikura; y de delanteros: Ryoma Hino y Toshiya Okano. Se conformaran tres equipos para jugar contra ellos. En uno estará Hyuga, Nitta, Misaki, Takeshi, Matsuyama y Jito. Al parecer el equipo más fuerte de Japón.

- No es cierto – digo con una pícara sonrisa – no es el mejor porque no estás tú

**...**

El partido entre el RJ7 y el equipo de Hyuga se realiza en pocos días y Jun y yo estamos en la banca observando al RJ7. Nuestros amigos, incluido Hyuga dan todo de sí y el partido es bastante reñido.

- Ryoma Hino es muy bueno – observo cuando veo que anota el gol del empate burlando a la mayoría de los jugadores

- Lo es – me responde Jun sin dejar de ver y analizar el partido.

Al terminar el juego nos damos cuenta que aunque hayan perdido, los chicos jugaron muy bien y eso le dará al entrenador Gamou una visión de lo que se está perdiendo al no contemplar a otros jugadores para la selección.

**...**

Para el siguiente partido jugarán Hajime, Ishizaki, Kisugi, Kazou, Mazao y Soda. Nuevamente estamos en la gradas viendo el partido y observamos como Hino en compañía de Okano destrozan la defensa de nuestros amigos. El partido termina cinco a cero, y noto como la preocupación se apodera de Jun.

- Ahora jugarás tú – le digo al dejar el estadio

- Son realmente buenos…

- Tu también lo eres, Jun

- Espero seguir siendo tan bueno como crees Yayoi

- Te lo aseguro – le digo besándole tiernamente

**...**

Los siguientes en jugar son: Sorimachi, Mamoru Izawa, Sano, Kishida, Shingo Takasugi y Jun Misugi. Estoy en las gradas acompañada de Genzo quien está igual de furioso que Jun con respecto a este proyecto de RJ7.

- El RJ7 está jugando muy bien – dice cuando los vemos salir al terreno de juego

- En cambio nosotros estamos desarticulados, eso de separar la selección en tres, hace que sea más difícil trabajar en conjunto

- Tienes razón, Aoba – me dice mirando mi frustración y coraje – estos partidos han sido una gran estrategia de Gamou… este partido será muy doloroso.

- Jun podrá hacer algo

- Los partidos no los gana un jugador Aoba…

- Solo espero que Jun esté bien.

El partido es terrible, la selección no logra realizar más que pequeñas jugadas y mi corazón sufre al ver como Jun intenta atender a cada parte del campo. Quiere jugar de defensa, libero y delantero; corre y lucha por todos los balones. No dejo de mirarle buscando algún signo de fatiga o dolor. Rezo durante los noventa largos minutos, tanto que Genzo me toma de la mano durante los momentos de mayor tensión.

- Misugi se ve bien – me dice constantemente y le agradezco sus palabras.

- El terrible partido termina seis a cero. Espero a Jun a fuera del vestidor y me abalanzo sobre él cuando le veo salir

- Terrible partido ¿no lo crees?

- Has jugado muy bien – le digo sinceramente

- Aún así…

- Esperemos que Gamou se dé cuenta de lo que tienen y de lo mucho que pueden hacer ustedes juntos, no separados así, en tres equipos diferentes.

- Eso espero Yayoi. He luchado mucho para recuperarme, volver a jugar y deseo estar en la Selección Nacional

**...**

Un par de días después nos enteramos que Gamou queda como Director Técnico de la Selección Japonesa al sufrir un ataque cardiaco Mikami. El nuevo entrenador da una lista de convocados dentro de los cuales se encuentra Jun.

- ¡Felicidades! – exclamo feliz con la noticia

- Gracias – responde sin poder esconder la emoción que siente – pero no todos logramos entrar…

- Ken Wakashimazu… – digo sabiendo que Genzo Wakabayashi es el portero titular

- Ha decidido dejar la Selección, no quiere estar en la banca

- Siempre ha sido así – respondo pues el carácter de Ken es muy especial, siempre ha sentido una fuerte rivalidad con Genzo

- Tampoco convocaron a los hermanos Tachibana, Nitta, Jito ni Soda.

- ¿Taro Misaki? – pregunto preocupada

- Tampoco. El entrenador Gamou dice que depende totalmente de Tsubasa y como no estará…

- Ha deber sido un fuerte golpe para él

- Así ha sido, Aoba. Hablé con él hace un rato y se tomará unas largas vacaciones. Piensa viajar junto a su padre

- ¿Crees que regrese al futbol?

- Eso espero. Le escribiré a Tsubasa para que le escriba también

- ¡Sí! – respondo entusiasmada con la idea – no podemos permitir que el talento de Taro Misaki se pierda por esta tonta decisión de Gamou.

- También dejó fuera a Kojiro Hyuga

- ¡Cómo! – exclamo sorprendida

- Dice que es muy volátil.

- Ha de estar furioso


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, hola! Feiz año 2013! Como se pudieron dar cuenta, tome vacaciones hasta de escribir, digamos que me desconecté de todo, incluida la web. Pero, ya estamos de vuelta y lista para continuar... así que les dejo el siguiente capítulo donde comenzamos con los partidos previos a la Copa Asiática. Espero les guste y no me equivoque mucho! Espero sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 19**

Al día siguiente comienza la concentración de la Selección Japonesa con miras al torneo que permita participar en la Copa Asiática, estos partidos serán contra China, Guam y Tailandia; así que le preparo una cena muy especial a Jun. Aprovecho que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y adorno la terraza de mi casa con velas y flores.

- Buenas noches Aoba – me saluda Jun entrando en mi casa

- Buenas noches Jun – respondo saludando con una inclinación y luego abrazándolo con amor – ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Feliz, cómo siempre que estoy contigo

- Todavía no te has ido y ya te extraño – le digo recordando que al día siguiente estará en concentración y no podremos vernos

- Iras a verme jugar ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! – le digo y me pierdo en su mirada – Jun… prométeme que te cuidarás

- Yayoi… – me dice tomando mi rostro con sus manos – me encuentro perfectamente

- Pero…

- Te prometo cuidar este corazón – dice colocando su mano en el pecho – que es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo

- Cuídalo Jun, no permitas que se detenga nunca

- Nunca Yayoi, nunca.

**...**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que empezó la concentración. Cuatro días que no sé nada de Jun; cuatro días en que no he podido dormir, pues no sé cómo se encuentra. Estoy desesperada así que decido ir al campo de concentración y aprovechar que conozco a la gente del lugar, de la vez anterior que estuve ahí con la Selección sub-16. No tengo ningún problema en entrar y me cuelo al campo de entrenamiento. Me quedo escondida entre las gradas solo con la intención de ver que Jun se encuentre bien.

Me sorprendo al ver el arduo entrenamiento al que están siendo sometidos todos los jugadores, pero me sorprendo más cuando soy descubierta por uno de los miembros del equipo técnico: el médico de la selección.

- Hola Aoba – me saluda sentándose en las gradas a un lado mío

- ¡Doctor!

- Supongo que Misugi no sabe que estas aquí

- ¡Me mataría! – respondo

- Se encuentra muy bien – me dice invitándome a sentar a su lado – desde aquí no nos pueden ver

Me siento a su lado más tranquila y me platica el difícil entrenamiento al que están siendo sometidos.

- Gamou es bastante exigente – comento un poco enojada pues preferiría que Mikami siguiera siendo el entrenador

- Lo es, pero también es bueno. Te lo aseguro

- Doctor – comento y no puedo evitar preocuparme – ¿no es demasiado para Jun?

- Lo vigilo muy de cerca, Aoba – me responde – aunque no lo creas el director Gamou, está preocupado por la salud de Misugi y me pide que lo mantenga al tanto. No se te ocurra comentarle esto a Jun, ¡me despedirían! Gamou quiere que tratemos a Jun como a cualquier jugador del equipo, sin ninguna consideración especial

Esto último me enoja un poco, pues preferiría que Jun no trabajara tanto, pero me tranquiliza saber que el doctor está al pendiente de él y sé que el trato igualitario entre los jugadores, debe de tener muy feliz a Jun.

Me quedo en silencio y los dos observamos el entrenamiento sin poder evitar sentirme enojada y frustrada al ver a toda la selección trabajando tan duro.

- ¿No descansan? – pregunto al verlos a todos agotados después de una larga carrera por el campo

- No hasta que terminen – me responde el doctor con una sonrisa divertida

- Prométame que Jun está bien

- Esta perfectamente Aoba, te lo prometo y para que estés tranquila, te daré permiso para entrar a ver los entrenamientos, solo que no podrás platicar con ellos, no deben saber que estas aquí.

- Gracias – respondo feliz de saber que veré a Jun diariamente y que podré estar al tanto de su salud.

**...**

Paso todas las mañanas en el centro de entrenamiento escondida en las gradas acompañada del doctor, viendo el durísimo entrenamiento al que están siendo sometidos, todos los miembros de la Selección Japonesa. Me duele ver lo cansado que termina Jun, pero no hago nada porque tampoco nunca pierde la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Se nota lo mucho que quiere jugar – me dice un día el Doctor cuando la sonrisa de Jun es muy contrastante con las caras de cansancio de los demás – solo un chico que sabe lo que es no poder jugar y querer hacerlo, puede tener esa sonrisa después de lo mucho que han trabajado

- Jun es extraordinario – concluyo orgullosa del hombre que amo. – ¡Tsubasa! – exclamo al ver a mi amigo aparecer en el campo de juego – ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

- Por fin se incorporará al equipo.

Observamos como Tsubasa llega al campo y observa a sus compañeros tirados en el césped, extenuados.

Genzo y Jun son los primeros en levantarse a saludar y me doy cuenta de la sorpresa de mi amigo al ver a Jun en el equipo. Tsubasa habla con todos, logrando que recuperen el espíritu alegre y las ganas de seguir entrenando.

- Es impresionante – me comenta el doctor al ver cómo cambia el equipo con la aparición de Tsubasa.

- Es magia pura – concluyo despidiéndome feliz de saber que Tsubasa está en el equipo.

**...**

- Hola Yayoi – me dice cuando contesto el teléfono

- ¡Jun! – exclamo feliz de escuchar su voz – estoy feliz de escuchar tu voz

- Yo también, Yayoi. Lamento no haber podido hablarte antes

Recuerdo que él no puede saber que he estado viendo los entrenamientos así que pregunto por su salud.

- Estoy bien – me dice sin poder ocultar un titubeo en su respuesta

- Jun…

- Estoy perfectamente – me dice más seguro – estoy realmente sorprendido de lo bien que mi corazón está funcionando.

- ¿Te estás cuidando?

- Sí. El doctor me revisa diariamente. Te prometo Yayoi, que estoy bien, no te puedo negar que el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro, pero mi corazón no ha fallado.

- ¿Cómo está el equipo? ¿Qué tal el entrenador Gamou? – pregunto ya más tranquila al oírlo feliz con su rendimiento

- El equipo está mejorando muchísimo, el entrenamiento es muy duro, pero vale la pena. Hoy llegó Tsubasa.

- ¿En serio? – miento pues no puede saber que yo lo vi esta mañana

- Sí, eso ha mejorado mucho el ánimo del equipo. Ya estamos listos para comenzar, jugaré como defensa central

- ¿De verdad? ¿Te lo pidió Gamou?

- Lo decidí yo. El equipo está completo en la media cancha y necesitan alguien que controle la defensa

- Harás un gran trabajo, estoy segura.

- Gracias, pequeña – me dice feliz con mis palabras – mis padres ya compraron los boletos, incluido el tuyo

- Gracias

- No faltes, tengo muchas ganas de que me veas jugar

- No faltaré, ahí estaré apoyando junto con tu club de admiradoras

- La única que quiero que me anime eres tú

- ¡Jun! – exclamo apenada y feliz a la vez

- Te extraño Yayoi.

- Y yo a ti…

**...**

Los señores Misugi y yo ocupamos nuestros lugares en el estadio, muy cerca de la banca y de la media cancha, en primera fila.

- ¡Estupendos lugares! – exclamo feliz, sabiendo que el señor Misugi debió mover varias influencias para tener estos lugares

- Al lado nuestro estará la mamá de Tsubasa con Sanae quien ya es novia oficial de Tsubasa a pesar de la distancia

- Me dará mucho gusto verlas – respondo observando como poco a poco se va llenando el estadio.

El primer partido será contra China del cual sabemos que su capitán Schu Ilai es muy bueno al igual que su portero Lee Teien.

- ¿Jun jugará desde el principio? – pregunta la señora Misugi y su esposo le responde afirmativamente, asegurándole que al ser defensa, no tendrá un gran desgaste físico.

El partido comienza y siento una gran satisfacción al ver a Jun con su uniforme y su hermosa sonrisa durante los himnos nacionales. En los primeros minutos noto un Japón cansado y no muy coordinado que intenta controlar el balón, pero China está atacando y no permite que tomemos el balón. Realizan una serie de pases constantes que solo desgastan a los nuestros. Comienzo a preocuparme por Jun, pero al ver la preocupación de la señora Misugi, prefiero dejarle a ella toda la angustia y concentrarme en la técnica japonesa. Tal como lo hacía Jun cuando no podía jugar.

China tiene el control y su capitán realiza una excelente jugada, Hikaru Matsuyama quien comparte la defensa con Jun, haciendo una gran mancuerna, se aproxima a Schu Ilai para cerrarle el ángulo de tiro, pero solo logra desviar el balón impidiendo a nuestro portero Morisaki detenerlo. Es un autogol que a Hikaru le duele realizar. La moral del equipo se desploma y Tsubasa es el único que intenta atacar y luchar. El estadio se vuelca ante la actitud de nuestro capitán y apoya a su equipo con fuerza. Parece que Japón reacciona y comienza a tener llegadas y control del balón.

Tsubasa driblea a un par de rivales hasta quedar bloqueado por dos jugadores, levanta el balón en el aire y da un pase a Ryo Ishizaki, quien avanza quitándose a varios jugadores, sigue avanzando hacia la portería enemiga en busca de alguien que remate, pero todos están marcados.

- Hikaru – exclamo al ver como Jun le da una indicación a Matsuyama de que suba a apoyar a Ryo.

Matsuyama sube corriendo sin que nadie lo marque, se nota la decisión de anotar y pagar el autogol que metió. Ryo lo observa y le da un pase a profundidad que Hikaru recibe sin ningún problema, tira a gol y anota para el empate.

Tsubasa aprovecha el momento y no permite que el ánimo decaiga y la selección juega muy bien logrando que el capitán anote el gol del triunfo.

**...**

Sanae y yo nos escabullimos hasta las puertas de los vestidores para esperar a que el equipo salga. El primero en salir es Genzo.

- Hola Sanae – le saluda con alegría – Aoba – se inclina saludándome

- ¡Genzo! – exclama Sanae y se abrazan – me da mucho gusto verte

- A mí también Sanae, Tsubasa me ha contado que son novios

- Sí – responde apenada

- Me alegro por ti, pero pobre de mi amigo ¡con tu carácter!

- ¡Genzo! – exclama poniéndose furiosa como cuando éramos niños

- ¡Tranquila Sanae! – levanta las manos divertido con la reacción – lo bueno es que Tsubasa vive en Brasil

- ¡Déjate ya de tonterías, Wakabayashi!

- Tienes razón – dice dejando de reír tratando de adoptar un tono serio y ceremonioso – mejor dile a tu amiga Aoba que deje a Jun y salga conmigo

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendidísima y siento como el color me sube al rostro. Sanae comienza a reír

- Siempre has tenido muy buen gusto – le dice Sanae – pero Yayoi lleva demasiado tiempo enamorada de Misugi, dudo que puedas hacer algo en contra de eso

- Tendré que resignarme – concluye Genzo lanzándome una mirada seductora

Jun no tarda en salir y no puedo evitar abalanzarme sobre él en cuanto lo tengo a mi alcance

- ¿Qué tal jugué? – me dice levantándome en el aire

- Fue hermoso – respondo – jugaste todo el partido, te note fuerte y seguro

- Mi corazón respondió muy bien, tanto entrenamiento ha servido de algo

Comenzamos a platicar sobre el partido y las fallas que debe trabajar el equipo. Sanae está con Tsubasa y hasta que Gamou sale y nos pide que nos vayamos, no nos despedimos de nuestros novios.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, hola! Tengo que confesar que me encanta Aoi Shingo, se me hace sumamente divertido, así que les dejo su entrada a la Selección. Espero les guste y no me maten por los pequeñísimos cambios que le hago a la historia! **

**Capítulo 20**

El segundo partido se realiza un par de días después, durante los cuales he recibido llamadas de Jun diciéndome que se encuentra perfectamente. Me alegra que me llame pues así me aseguro que su corazón está funcionando perfectamente y no ha sufrido de cansancio o dolor.

Jun vuelve a jugar el partido completo como defensa central contra Guam alegrándome que el partido sea fácil y sin presión para el equipo, quienes ganan con un cómodo cuatro a cero.

- Fue un partido más sencillo – le digo al final del partido

- Nos sirvió para realizar varios movimientos y jugadas

- Pudiste haber jugado menos tiempo, así no presionarías tanto tu corazón – le digo un poco preocupada

- Créeme Yayoi – toma mi rostro entre sus manos y nuestras miradas se encuentran – estoy perfectamente

- No puedo dejar de preocuparme – le digo apenada – lo siento mucho

- No tienes porque disculparte, me gusta que te preocupes por mí, me hace sentir apreciado

- Te amo – le digo con sinceridad

- Y yo te amo aún más – sonríe feliz con mis palabras – por eso te pido que trates de preocuparte menos. Mi corazón está perfectamente.

- Lo intentaré – le digo mientras con su mano seca una lágrima que no puedo evitar derramar.

**...**

- ¿Jun? – pregunto al tomar el teléfono de mi casa

- Hola Yayoi – responde y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto sorprendida con la llamada

- Todo bien Yayoi – contesta – es solo que quiero que hables con Sanae, nos hemos enterado de algunas cosas y después de lo de RJ7 no queremos más sorpresas

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sabemos que el entrenador Gamou ha mandado traer un refuerzo de Italia. Queremos saber quién es

- Investigaré.

**...**

Sanae y yo nos ponemos a trabajar inmediatamente e investigamos que Gamou sí ha mandado traer a un nuevo jugador: Aoi Shingo. Un chico que juega en las fuerzas básicas del Inter de Milán.

- También he recibido noticias de Taro Misaki – me dice Sanae cuando salimos de la Federación y nos tomamos un café

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto preocupada pues estaba muy triste al no ser convocado por Gamou

- Superando el no jugar en esta selección; viaja con su padre y está justamente en Tailandia, nuestro siguiente rival. Me ha hecho llegar una serie de documentos y videos con información sobre sus jugadores, en especial de los tres hermanos Konsawatto y su estilo de futbol basado en el Sepatakuro.

- ¡Debemos dárselas a Tsubasa!

- Eso mismo opino, pero no sé cómo

- Yo todavía tengo amigos en el Centro de Entrenamiento, ellos nos dejarán entrar – le digo feliz de poder ayudar

**...**

Logramos escabullirnos en el Centro de Entrenamiento y entrevistarnos con Tsubasa y Jun.

- ¡Yayoi! – me dice abrazándome feliz de verme

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida con su efusivo recibimiento

- Te extraño – me dice al notar mi sorpresa

- Bueno – dice Sanae – déjense de arrumacos que no es momento

- ¿No te puedo saludar, acaso? – pregunta Tsubasa divertido

- ¡Cómo! – exclama Sanae sorprendida y Tsubasa se acerca a ella para darle un besito en los labios

- ¡Listo! – dice riendo – ahora si podemos concentrarnos en lo que nos interesa. ¿Qué han encontrado?

- Varias cosas – comienza Sanae – la primera es sobre Taro Misaki

- ¡Taro! – exclaman los chicos

- Esta en Tailandia – continua mi amiga – y ha mandado un video e información sobre los jugadores de su selección

Entrego el material y luego comienzo a explicarles lo que sabemos del nuevo jugador.

- Se llama Aoi Shingo

- Me suena – dice Tsubasa tratando de recordar

- Jugó hace un par de años en el Nakahara

- No recuerdo…

- Nuestro equipo le gano 11 a 1 – dice Sanae

- ¡Claro! Es un chiquillo muy entusiasta, el anotó el gol del Nakahara – dice Tsubasa recordando a Shingo

- ¡Exacto! – concluye Sanae y les interrumpo para seguir contando.

- Cuando viaje a Brasil, lo ví en el aeropuerto – comenta Tsubasa sin dejarme continuar – le avente una moneda o algo… le desee suerte

- Supongo que mientras tu viajabas a Brasil, el viajaba a Italia

- ¿Quién lo llevó? – pregunta Jun

- Nadie – respondo – él solo viajó a Italia y logró que el Inter de Milán lo aceptara en sus fuerzas básicas

- ¡Sorprendente! – exclama Jun – debe ser un gran jugador

- Es un jugador muy hábil, muy técnico, con gran resistencia física y muy veloz – concluyo

- Gracias chicas – nos dice Tsubasa – creo Jun, que no debemos preocuparnos mucho por Shingo, si es quien recuerdo, es un chico listo y ameno. Se integrará a nosotros perfectamente

- Eso espero Tsubasa. Este equipo no podrá soportar otro golpe como el del RJ7. Gracias Yayoi – me dice abrazándome

- Nos da gusto poder ayudar

- Bueno – dice Tsubasa con picardía – ya que están aquí…

- ¡Olvídalo! – exclama Sanae separándose de él – están en concentración y eso es lo que deben hacer. ¡Se deben concentrar en el juego!

- Exigente mi chica ¿verdad? – le dice mi amigo a Jun

- Bastante – responde divertido – y tú Yayoi ¿te quedarías conmigo un rato?

- ¡No! – exclamo solo para apoyar a Sanae aunque en el fondo me muero de ganas de quedarme con Jun

Nos despedimos de nuestros novios y salimos a escondidas para que nadie del equipo técnico de Gamou nos vea y sospeche de Tsubasa y Jun.

**...**

Sanae y yo estamos junto a los padres de Tsubasa y Jun en las gradas esperando el inicio del partido contra Tailandia. Debemos ganar este partido para pasar a la Copa Asiática y poder luchar por un puesto en el Mundial Juvenil sub-20. Los amigos de Sanae se juntan unas gradas arriba de nosotros y sacan mantas y pancartas de apoyo.

- También está el club de admiradoras de Misugi – me dice riendo y señalando a otro lado de la tribuna lleno de mujeres con pancartas y camisetas de amor a Jun

- Mmm – exclamo

- ¡¿No me digas que estás celosa?! – me pregunta Sanae sumamente divertida

- Celosa no – respondo – es solo que…

- Eres una celosa, Yayoi – exclama divertida mientras sube a saludar a las chicas del club de fans

Me sorprende y no dejo de verla, pero luego volteo al campo de juego pues no quiero que las chicas me vean, desde que saben que Jun y yo somos novios, cuando me ven me gritan y me dice que lo deje, que ellas pueden cuidar de él.

- Mira –me dice Sanae regresando al asiento a mi lado.

La volteo a ver y trae puesta una camiseta con la leyenda: "I love Misugi"

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo furiosa

- ¿No quieres una? ¡Están increíbles! – me dice agitando otra camiseta en la mano

- ¡Sanae!

- ¡¿Qué?! Es un gran detalle y las camisetas están muy bonitas. – no termina de decirme esto cuando me pone la camiseta en el cuello para que me la ponga – anda póntela y apoyemos a Jun en este partido. Apúrate que ya están saliendo.

No me queda más remedio que ponerme la camiseta pues los equipos están saliendo al terreno de juego.

- No veo a ese tal Shingo – me dice Sanae al ver a los chicos salir al campo de juego.

- Tampoco está Munemasa Katagiri, así que es posible que llegue en cualquier momento con Aoi Shingo.

- Tienes razón – me responde Sanae mientras el partido comienza.

Los tailandeses juegan duro. Cada entrada es una posible lesión. El árbitro comienza marcando algunas faltas, pero luego deja de hacerlo y nuestro equipo comienza a cuidarse de las fuertes entradas de los rivales. Japón logra anotar el primer gol, haciendo que las entradas sean aún más fuertes. Los hermanos Konsawatto tienen una técnica aérea muy especial, pero nos damos cuenta que la información de Taro ha sido de gran ayuda.

- Son impresionantes – comenta Sanae

- Espero que puedan contrarrestarlos

Los hermanos Konsawatto realizan una jugada peligrosa, pero Japón no cae en la trampa, solo que el árbitro sí, marcando juego peligroso y un tiro indirecto fuera del área grande. Es una gran oportunidad de gol. Vemos como Tsubasa se coloca a la orilla de la barrera y da indicaciones a los demás entre ellos a Ryo quien se coloca del otro lado de la barrera. Uno de los hermanos Konsawatto comienza la jugada y vemos como Tsubasa y Ryo dejan la barrera corriendo hacia la portería encontrándose en el camino.

- Es una jugada típica de los hermanos – exclamo recordando las filmaciones de Misaki

- Es cierto – me dice Sanae – pero Tsubasa lo sabe, han detenido el tiro

- Excelente – exclamo feliz con la acción realizada por Japón

Tailandia basa su juego en los hermanos y sus pases aéreos, logrando dos goles. Jun afianza la defensa y comienzan a jugar al fuera de juego intentando debilitar el ataque contrario. En una jugada, los hermanos Konsawatto pasan el balón a su capitán quien dribla a varios jugadores incluido Misugi, quedando Bunnarku solo contra Morisaki, quien sale muy lesionado al ser anotado el tercer gol de Tailandia.

- Tendrá que entrar Genzo – dice Sanae

- Pero no se ha recuperado de sus lesiones

- Mira – señala Sanae a la banca – ya está calentando

- Espero que esté bien – digo y pienso en que a Jun se le está complicando el partido

Nos damos cuenta que Genzo no está en su mejor condición, lo que hace que no pueda atajar el balón, solo despejar; complicando la defensa y generando más trabajo para Jun y la defensa japonesa.

Tsubasa hace todo lo posible por atacar y llegar a la portería tailandesa, pero las fuertes entradas de los rivales complican las jugadas.

- Tsubasa está acostumbrado – nos comenta Sanae cuando vemos a nuestro capitán para un tiro con el estómago – en Brasil también jugaban duro con él. Podrá anotar, estoy segura.

El partido continu favor Tailandia y toda nuestra ofensiva está desesperada por anotar antes del medio tiempo. Jun recupera el balón, se lo pasa a Hikaru quien lleva el balón hasta media cancha seguido muy de cerca por Tsubasa, quien recibe el balón y realiza una gran jugada; está por quitarse al capitán rival cuando este en su desesperación choca contra él en un balón de aire. Tsubasa cae al suelo y vemos como le sangra la frente.

- Tsubasa… – exclama Sanae preocupada y su madre trata de tranquilizarla

- Está bien – les digo al verlo salir caminando – pero no puede jugar mientras esté sangrando.

Estamos viendo como atienden a Tsubasa fuera del campo cuando vemos a un chico correr mientras se quita los pants que va arrojando en el camino.

- ¡Ya llego Aoi Shingo! – grita frente al entrenador Gamou quien lo saluda con una sonrisa

- ¡Aoi Shingo! – exclamo al ver la escena.

El resto del equipo también se detiene a ver al chiquillo recién llegado y vestido con el uniforme de la selección. Ishizaki no puede evitar preguntar:

- Aoi ¿qué?

El resto del equipo suelta una carcajada que logra relajar la situación. Jun se acerca al chico y Tsubasa se une a él para darle la bienvenida

- Es el chiquillo que Tsubasa conoció antes – confirma Sanae al ver la reacción de su novio.

Gamou da instrucciones para que Shingo ingrese al terreno de juego. El partido se reanuda y vemos como Shingo se apodera del balón directo al capitán Bunnarku.

- Veamos que tan bueno es – comenta Sanae y ninguna de las dos quitamos la mirada del nuevo jugador.

Shingo encara al capitán tailandés y se lo lleva fácilmente en un dribleo rápido y preciso.

- Sorprendente – exclama Sanae

- Olvidó el balón – comento al ver a Shingo seguir rumbo a la portería y dejar el balón a medio camino

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama Sanae y busca el balón a unos pasos del capitán Bunnarku – ese chico está loco

- Completamente – rio con la jugada pues no hay otra explicación más allá de un olvido de parte de Aoi.

Tsubasa recupera el balón olvidado por Shingo y realiza una serie de pases que permite al equipo japonés avanzar hacia la portería. La entrada de Shingo da un nuevo empuje a la selección y comienza a dominar el partido. Shingo corre a todos los balones y lucha contra todo adversario. Tsubasa le apoya y cuando lo ve subir hacia la portería sin mayor marcación, le da un pase a profundidad que termina en el segundo gol de Japón.

Ver celebrar a Shingo su primer gol en la selección es sumamente divertido, nos hace recordad cuando estábamos en primaria y los chicos celebraban cada gol, como si fuera el mayor logro de sus vidas. Shingo celebra por todo lo alto y corre hacia Tsubasa arrojándose en sus brazos, él lo recibe y le levanta en señal de triunfo.

- Creo que admira mucho a Tsubasa – le comento a Sanae divertida con la imagen

- Demasiado – exclama ella un poco enojada

- Mira – exclamo – está llorando…

En el segundo tiempo observamos que la energía de Shingo se contagia a todos los jugadores. El tercer gol cae también por una combinación entre Tusubasa y Shingo, quien recibe el pase del capitán y remata de volea.

En cuanto Tailandia recibe el tercer gol, todos sus jugadores se retrasan buscando defender el gol de diferencia. Shingo es marcado de manera personal y las entradas duras siguen lloviendo en Tsubasa.

- Quieren consumir el tiempo – comenta Sanae furiosa

- Tienen que seguir intentando – le digo y observo en el rostro de Jun que está analizando como llegar al arco contrario, veo como Wakabayashi habla con él y pronto se pone en marcha hacia el ataque.

El equipo japonés sigue tirando al arco por todos los medios, pero no logran anotar. Tsubasa tiene el balón y observa a quien pasarlo. Shingo hace un movimiento intentando desmarcarse pero no lo logra, así que Tsubasa se prepara para tirar de media distancia. Sanae me toma de la mano y aprieta esperando que el tiro funcione y anotemos el empate. El tiro es bastante flojo y por un momento nos sorprende pues Tsubasa nunca falla con sus tiros.

- Es Jun – exclama el señor Misugi y las dos nos percatamos que Jun viene corriendo desde atrás desconcertando al equipo tailandés.

- Ha sido un pase – exclama Sanae

- ¡Vamos Jun! – grito emocionado al momento en que Misugi recibe el balón y sin pensarlo dos veces tira a gol.

Japón logra el empate a manos de Jun y sigue atacando para lograr el triunfo. A pocos minutos del final de partido Tsubasa da un pase a Shingo quien se enfrenta nuevamente a Bunnarku y le hace una finta pasando el balón por encima de él.

- Increíble – exclamo sorprendida de la técnica del chico

El portero está muy cerca y parece que Aoi no podrá llegar más allá, pero me equivoco y realiza un tiro directo que va a dar a las piernas del capitán tailandés rebotando hacia la portería, entrando al ras del suelo.

Las gradas saltan de gusto con el magnífico gol que da el triunfo a Japón y la aceptación al nuevo integrante del equipo: Aoi Shingo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, hola! Me había equivocado de documento, pero aqui está ahora sí, el capitulo 21. Continuo con esta historia muy feliz por su aceptación, así que dejen sus comentarios y haganme aún más feliz**

**Capítulo 21**

La selección japonesa celebra su triunfo, Sanae y yo corremos a la banca para estar con ellos. Logramos entrar a la Copa Asiática y así lograr el pase al Mundial Juvenil. Todos los integrantes se ven felices por el triunfo y Jun no tarda en ubicarme, corre hacia mí y me levanta en el aire.

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama feliz – ¡ganamos!

- Felicidades Jun – respondo sin poder evitar unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría – jugaste muy bien

- Gracias – responde acercándome a él para besarme

- ¡Jun! – exclamo apenada de que me bese frente a tanta gente, sus padres en las gradas

- Eres mi novia – reclama y utiliza sus manos para sostener mi rostro y besarme nuevamente – además… te ves hermosa – exclama separándome de él para apreciar la camiseta que llevo puesta

- ¡Jun!

- Me encantó verte en las gradas con esa playera

- ¿Me viste? – pregunto pues estando en las gradas entre tanta gente

- Por supuesto, siempre te busco entre la gente, pero hoy te veías hermosa con esta playera

- ¡Jun! – exclamo ruborizada

- ¡De verdad!

- Es una camiseta de tu club de admiradoras

- ¿Y tú no eres mi admiradora?

- Sí, pero…

- Me voy a mandar hacer una que diga "I love Aoba" ¿te parece?

- Estás loco – le respondo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿La vas a llevar a la Copa Asiática? – me pregunta y no me doy cuenta que la Copa Asiática no se realizará en Japón sino en Indonesia y que con su pregunta me está invitando a viajar al torneo.

- De verdad te gusto ¿eh?

- Me gusta que la lleves puesta tú

- Lo voy a pensar – concluyo sabiendo perfectamente que llevaré la camiseta a todos los partidos.

**...**

El equipo continúa celebrando con la gente de las gradas y agradecen el apoyo recibido, luego todos juntos regresan a los vestidores.

- No te vayas – me dice Jun antes de entrar en los vestidores – nos vamos juntos.

Espero a que Jun salga, junto con Sanae.

- Iremos a celebrar – anuncia Tsubasa saliendo del vestidor.

Jun se acerca a mí y me rodea por la cintura con su brazo informándome de la fiesta organizada para celebrar. Le acompaño a hablar con sus padres quienes nos dejan el automóvil y al chofer para ir a la celebración. Tsubasa y Sanae se unen a nosotros junto con Misaki, Genzo y Hikaru.

- Deberíamos esperar a Shingo – comenta Tsubasa en algún momento que ve como otros compañeros de la selección suben a varios vehículos

- No conoce a nadie, que se vaya con nosotros – comento

- A lo mejor no quiere ir – comenta Sanae y noto disgusto en su voz. Tsubasa también

- ¿No te cae bien?

- Te quiere demasiado – le responde secamente

- Lo conocí en el aeropuerto, cuando estaba partiendo a Italia y yo a Brasil – aclara mientras lo busca con la mirada – ¡Shingo! – exclama al verlo a lo lejos y con las manos le manda llamar – vente con nosotros

Aoi Shingo corre hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto llega se percata de nuestra presencia y se inhibe un poco.

- Buenas tardes – nos saluda a Sanae y a mi

- Buenas tardes – responde Sanae subiéndose al vehículo

- Ellas son Sanae – dice Jun señalando a la novia de Tsubasa – y Yayoi, mi novia – dice dándome un beso en la mejilla

- Mucho gusto – me dice con su sonrisa

- Igualmente Shingo. Juegas muy bien – le comento ya en el vehículo y rumbo al bar donde iremos a celebrar

Durante el camino todos interrogamos a Shingo sobre su juego y su llegada a Italia. Sanae le dirige la palabra hasta que se entera de las monedas que Tsubasa le lanzó durante su encuentro en el aeropuerto y nos las enseña sacándolas de una pequeña bolsita que lleva como amuleto en el cuello.

- Shingo – exclama Tsubasa sumamente conmovido, pero no tanto como Sanae que se arroja al cuello del chico llorando de la emoción

- ¡Es una hermosa historia! – exclama Sanae llorando

- Gracias al ejemplo de Tsubasa es que juego en el Inter de Milán

- Ahora somos nosotros quienes te usamos de ejemplo – dice Tsubasa y los demás continúan interrogándolo sobre tácticas y técnicas europeas.

Llegamos al bar a donde ya se encuentran varios de los seleccionados, amigos y amigas de ellos.

- ¡Tsubasa! – exclaman todos levantando sus cervezas a manera de saludo – pasen, sírvanse y celebremos este triunfo

El ambiente es de alegría por la clasificación al Mundial. Todos beben, bailan y platican celebrando los triunfos de la selección y la unión de los jugadores después de lo sucedido con el RJ7. Hikaru se sienta a mi lado para platicar con Jun sobre las tácticas de futbol.

- Ya dime Misugi – le dice Hikaru – ¿es cierto que fue tu idea ponerme de líbero?

- ¿Te molesta cambiar de posición? – le pregunto un poco enojada

- Siendo honesto – me dice mirándome a los ojos – al principio

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo bueno que eres en la defensa? – le pregunta Jun

- Cuando comencé a trabajar contigo la parte técnica durante los entrenamientos

- Has hecho un gran papel – observo y Matsuyama me mira agradeciendo

- Tu novio que sabe cómo sacar lo mejor de cada jugador

Seguimos platicando alegremente y las bebidas siguen circulando.

- Bailemos – me dice Jun tomándome de la mano para llevarme a la pista de baile

Me dejo guiar sintiéndome inmensamente feliz de estar entre los brazos de Misugi.

- Jun – exclamo feliz

- Tengo tanto que agradecerte, Yayoi – dice con su hermosa sonrisa

- No tienes nada que agradecer

- Claro que sí, gracias a ti estoy jugando y mi corazón funciona perfectamente

- Es gracias a tu esfuerzo, Jun

- Me hubiera rendido hace mucho de no haber sido por tu apoyo, tu cariño, tus cuidados

- Jun… – exclamo sumamente conmovida y el aprovecha para besarme

**...**

Jun se reintegra a los entrenamientos del Bellmare Hiratsuka así como a sus clases de medicina y preparatoria. Seguimos corriendo todas las mañanas en el parque y así podernos ver diariamente.

- Ayer hablé con el entrenador Gamou – me dice una mañana mientras corremos

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto intrigada

- Habrá un nuevo partido del RJ7

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sorprendida y hasta un poco enojada

- Hyuga, Misaki, Soda y varios más quieren la revancha

- ¿El entrenador está de acuerdo?

- Ha aceptado – me dice

- Le has convencido…

- Aproveche la oportunidad – me dice con una pícara sonrisa – sabes, me dijo algo que me desconcertó

- ¿Qué? – le invito a que continúe

- Me felicitó

- Eso es normal – respondo pues Jun es un extraordinario jugador

- "Si no fuera por tu enfermedad serías un jugador más talentoso de lo que es Tsubasa" – me dice citando las palabras de Gamou

Me detengo y le miro escudriñando en su rostro una reacción

- Jun… – digo esperando que él me diga cómo se siente ante esas palabras, pues alegre no le veo

- ¿Es cierto, Yayoi? – me pregunta por fin y me quedo en silencio sin saber que responder – ¿tú crees que si no hubiera estado enfermo, sería mejor que Tsubasa?

- No lo sé, Jun – respondo al darme cuenta que es lo que pasa por la mente de Jun. No se siente alagado, más bien se siente triste.

- Si hubiera tenido un corazón sano podría estar jugando en Europa, como Genzo, Hyuga, Aoi… o en Brasil como Tsubasa

- Jun…

- ¡Estoy harto Yayoi! – dice con una profunda tristeza y casi a grito – ahora que mi corazón está fortaleciéndose, ahora que puedo jugar partidos completos y continuos, mi enfermedad me sigue…

- No deberías pensar así – le digo tratando de consolar

- Sería mejor que Tsubasa… – exclama mirando al horizonte – jugaría en el extranjero, con los mejores del mundo…

Jun comienza a correr a gran velocidad y le sigo unos metros atrás, me doy cuenta que necesita desahogar su frustración.

**...**

El partido de los expulsados del RJ7 resulta un éxito pues el entrenador Gamou los considera para el Mundial. Todos han mejorado en sus debilidades y realizan una serie de trabajos conjuntos muy interesantes; cada jugador tiene nuevas técnicas, Soda un "Kamisori Pass" con efecto al lado contrario, Misaki su "Back Spin Pass", los Tachibana la técnica del mono con la cual cubren la bola. Nitta también participa, pero él no acepta ingresar a la selección, no quiere estar a la sobra de Hyuga, o Tsubasa, así que aprovecha su doble nacionalidad y parte rumbo a Uruguay. Jun me cuenta lo espectacular del juego, pues quedaron 10 a 2 en un solo tiempo de 30 minutos. También le cuenta lo que Gamou ha hecho en realidad con el RJ7 y los jugadores profesionales.

- Por un momento todos nos enojamos – me dice Jun – pero realmente hemos mejorado

- no fue la mejor manera, pero tienes razón – respondo mientras me sigue contando lo que yo sospechaba y Jun también.

- Hykaru es quien me había comentado algo – me continua platicando – él ya sabía todo, pero Gamou le prohibió decir

- Ahora entiendo porque era el que más los empujaba a mejorar

- También se ha integrado al cuerpo técnico un chico

- ¿un chico?

- Si, es amigo de Aoi Shingo

- Entonces es un chiquillo – exclamo imaginándome a otro niño alegre y entregado

- Lo es – ríe Jun con mi comentario – es igual a Shingo, pero no es tan buen jugador, así que Gamou lo aceptó como ayudante del cuerpo técnico

- Me imagino que le harán la vida imposible

- ¡por supuesto! – exclama divertido – Hyuga ya se ha encargado de hacerle ver su suerte

- Pobre chico

- Se llama Tamotsu. Esperemos que nos aguante el ritmo

- Si Aoi les aguanta, estoy segura que Tamotsu será igual

- Ahora sí, Yayoi – me dice con enorme alegría – ya estamos todos unidos nuevamente

- Ganaran la Copa Asiática, ¡estoy segura!

**...**

La Copa Asiática está próxima y Gamou manda la lista de convocados para el torneo. Jun está en la lista.

- ¡Felicidades! – le digo una noche que me visita para informarme

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice y sonríe derritiéndome por completo – la concentración será dentro de tres semanas

- Te dará tiempo de realizarte un estudio

- Yayoi…

- Hazlo por mí – le digo tratando de convencerlo – solo como rutina

- Hace un par de meses me realice uno, estoy completamente bien

- Por favor – suplico con una sonrisa

- Estas semanas tendré exámenes finales en la escuela, en cuanto termine, me los haré. Te lo prometo

Las siguientes semanas, los dos nos enfrascamos en los estudios pues estamos a finales del ciclo escolar. Me entristece no ver a Jun con regularidad, pues son mis últimos días antes de la concentración para la Copa Asiática.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo al abrir la puerta de mi casa una tarde ya entrada la noche

- Siento venir tan tarde – me dice con alegría – pero te extraño mucho. ¿Habrá algún problema con tus padres?

- Están de viaje – le respondo invitándolo a pasar – ¿Qué tal tus exámenes?

- Difíciles, pero estoy seguro que pasé todas las materias

- Me alegro – le digo y nota un poco mi preocupación

- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta mientras yo preparo un té

- No me gusta que te descuides tanto – digo observando lo ojeroso y cansado que está

- No me descuido, Yayoi – me dice con una sonrisa – trabajo mucho, pero también me cuido mucho. No tienes que preocuparte

- Lo siento Jun.

- No te disculpes, pero me duele saber que te preocupas tanto por mi

- Jun…

- Deseo hacerte feliz, Yayoi; y eso incluye no preocuparte

- No me hagas caso – le digo tratando de aparentar alegría – supongo que llevo tantos años preocupada por tu corazón, que no me doy cuenta que ya estas completamente recuperado

- Gracias – dice abrazándome y besando mi nariz

- Cambiando de tema – le digo sentándome en la sala y sirviendo dos tazas de té – Sanae llegó el día de hoy a Tokyo

- Piensa apoyar a Tsubasa en la Copa Asiática

- Así es – respondo y continúo – queremos aprovechar que todavía no empieza la concentración para salir los cuatro

- ¡Los cuatro! – exclama divertido – en una cita doble

- ¿Te molesta?

- En lo absoluto. Sanae me cae muy bien, me gusta mucho saber que es novia de Tsubasa

- Jun… – exclamo divertida con sus palabras

- ¡Que! – me dice haciéndose el despistado – de verdad Yayoi, esto de la cita doble me parece excelente

- Siempre pensé que te caía bien Tsubasa

- Tsubasa es mi amigo, me cae muy bien, pero no me gusta mucho saber que es amigo tuyo también

- Celoso

- Lo soy – me dice con seriedad – no voy a negar que soy celoso. No creas que no me doy cuenta de la cantidad de hombres que te miran

- ¡Jun! – exclamo indignada – no es cierto

- Claro que sí, Genzo y Ken son un par de porteros locos por ti

- ¡Deja ya! – exclamo queriendo cambiar de tema

- Tsubasa…

- A mi amigo ni lo menciones, que no es cierto

- Tienes razón, Tsubasa está demasiado concentrado en el futbol, pero eso no quita que muera de celos al verte divertida con él


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, hola! disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y situaciones familiares que no me han dejado tiempo y como estoy por entrar a la Copa Asiática, tengo que revisar los capitulos para no cometer muchos errores =P **

**Espero les guste este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 22**

Un par de noches después, Jun llega a casa por mí para salir en nuestra cita doble con Tsubasa y Sanae a quienes vemos en el hotel donde se hospeda la familia Ozora.

- ¿No te parece esto un poco raro? – escucho que le dice Tsubasa a Jun mientras Sanae y yo nos saludamos alegremente. Jun se da cuenta que le miro.

- Vayamos a divertirnos antes de comenzar la concentración – responde Jun mientras subimos al vehículo de la familia Misugi

Nuestra primera parada es un restaurante de comida italiana, donde pedimos un par de pizzas y pasta que devoramos con mucho entusiasmo.

- Esto no es muy bueno para nuestra dieta – comenta Tsubasa metiéndose a la boca un enorme pedazo de pizza

- Creo que lo bajaremos en cuanto empiece el trabajo con Gamou – responde Jun divertido

- En eso tienes razón, Gamou nos entrena con la misma fuerza que entrenan los equipos brasileños

Estas últimas palabras provocan una larga conversación sobre futbol entre los chicos haciendo de Sanae y yo nos hartemos del tema en poco tiempo y comencemos a platicar entre nosotras.

Saco de mi bolsa un frasco de pastillas que le entrego a Jun, en un movimiento sumamente natural para nosotros pero no para nuestros acompañantes, quedándose en silencio incómodo al vernos.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunta Tsubasa

- En lo absoluto – responde Jun divertido – es algo que tendré que hacer toda mi vida, pero no es nada que me impida dejar el futbol

- "Futbol"… siempre futbol – comenta Sanae – siempre hablan de futbol. ¿Acaso no piensas en Yayoi, en tu futuro? ¿Acaso no estás estudiando medicina?

- Sanae… – exclama Tsubasa observando en su novia el carácter fuerte de su infancia y que todavía de vez en cuando sale a flote

- Claro que pienso en todo lo demás, Sanae – comenta Jun con tal naturalidad que relaja la explosión de Sanae – Yayoi es la razón por la que puedo jugar actualmente, sin su apoyo... Hace tiempo le prometí cuidarme y lo pienso hacer, pienso vivir muchos años al lado de ella

- Eso me gusta – concluye Sanae levantando la copa de sake para brindar

- Lo que pasa es que tú también debes estar harta de que Tsubasa solo hable de futbol

- ¡Imagínate! – le responde ella divertida – me habla cada tercer día desde Brasil, solo para hablarme de futbol y las cartas que nos escribimos… bueno, digamos que el 90% de lo escrito es…

- ¡Futbol! – exclamamos Jun y yo riendo con la idea. Tsubasa se atraganta con el bocado que tiene en la boca

- ¡No es cierto! – exclama en cuanto puede hablar – también hablo de otras cosas

- ¿De qué? – pregunta Sanae inquisitivamente

- Bueno... yo… este…

Todos soltamos la carcajada y continuamos burlándonos de Tsubasa un buen rato.

- Esta noche no hablaremos más de futbol – sentencia Jun divertido mientras él y Tsubasa pagan la cuenta del restaurante – es más hagamos algo completamente diferente

- ¡Cantemos! – exclama Sanae y todos a excepción de su novio, aceptamos la idea.

- Primero bailemos – propongo pues la noche apenas comienza y sé que en estos momentos ni Jun o Tsubasa se animarían a cantar.

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos unas cuadras pues estamos en la zona Nishi-Azabu, una zona con muchos antros, clubes y bares.

- ¿Al Yellow? – me pregunta Jun

- ¿Podremos entrar?

- Por supuesto – me responde con tal seguridad que recuerdo que los Misugi son una gran familia de la ciudad por lo que no tendremos ningún problema en entrar si es que hay mucha gente.

Llegamos al club y en pocos momentos estamos en una mesa cerca de la gran pista de baile. El lugar esta moderadamente lleno y eso hace que el ambiente sea perfecto. Tsubasa y Jun piden una botella de vodka y varios tipos de jugo para realizar una serie de combinaciones deliciosas.

- Se van a emborrachar – me dice Sanae cuando los vemos servir una ronda de bebidas de diferentes colores

- Por lo menos no hablaran de futbol

- Lo dudo – responde y reímos aceptando las bebidas que nos ofrecen. Brindamos y comenzamos a bailar en nuestro lugar.

Poco a poco nos vamos desinhibiendo, Jun me lleva a la pista de baile, Tsubasa y Sanae no tardan en alcanzarnos y gritamos, bailamos y bebemos al ritmo de la música.

- Esto es divertido – dice Tsubasa bastante eufórico

- Hace mucho no me divertía así – le responde Jun

- Debes ir a Brasil, ahí también arman buenas fiestas

- Debe de ser increíble

- Hay unas extraordinarias bebidas… – dice recordando y tomando a Jun del brazo para llevarlo a la barra del lugar.

Sanae y yo nos quedamos en la pista y seguimos bailando. Regresan al poco rato y observo el vaso que Jun lleva en la mano.

- Prueba esto, Yayoi – me dice y bebo la extraña bebida blanca con mucho hielo

- Es una caipirinha – me dice Tsubasa mientras Sanae prueba la de su novio – es típica de Brasil

- ¡Deliciosa! – exclama Sanea tomando la copa de Tsubasa para beberla ella

Jun me da la suya y nuevamente van a la barra por otro par de bebidas. Seguimos bailando y gozando de la música por un par de horas más.

- Ahora si Sanae – le digo a Sanae acercándome a ella para evitar que Tsubasa o Jun nos escuchen – vamos a cantar

- Creo que en este estado no se negaran – dice divertida y llevamos a nuestros novios fuera de la pista de baile, nos sentamos en la mesa diciéndoles que queremos ir a otro lado. Como lo suponíamos no ponen pretextos y pagan la cuenta para salir del lugar.

Caminamos un par de cuadras más y entramos al Five Nishiazabu subiendo al tercer piso donde pedimos una sala de Karaoke.

Tsubasa no tarda en pedir todo lo necesario para pareparar sus famosos Caipirinhas y seguir bebiendo al estilo brasileño. Decido pedir un par de platillos sushi y sashimi para acompañar. Sanae es la primera en tomar el control y buscar la lista de canciones disponibles. Teclea una sin número de canciones y las pone en la lista de reproducción lista para que todos cantemos, solos o acompañados.

- Primero empezaremos todos – dice al darnos a cada uno un micrófono

- Yo no sé cantar – dice Tsubasa

- No importa – le dice Sanae con su tono autoritario – ¡vas a cantar!

- Esta bien – le dice con una alegre sonrisa y Sanae no puede evitar besarlo

- Yo no canto muy bien – me dice Jun con su ternura habitual

- No me importa – le digo abrazándolo – yo tampoco soy muy buena

- Haremos un extraordinario dueto – concluye besándome tiernamente

Sanae se apodera del micrófono y después de cantar un par de canciones todos juntos, ella no deja que nadie le acompañe. Tsubasa se anima un poco y le hace coros. Jun y yo reímos al verlos cantar mientras seguimos bebiendo y comiendo y en algunos casos, haciendo el coro y el baile correspondiente.

- Esta amaneciendo – exclamo mirando hacia los grandes ventanales que son las paredes del cuarto

- Es tardísimo – exclama Jun un poco preocupado y saca el móvil del pantalón mandando un mensaje supongo que a sus padres – ¿quieres hablar?

Acepto y le mando un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que estoy bien. Tsubasa está en la mesa preparando unas bebidas

- ¿Más? – exclama Sanae furiosa

- Es solo agua mineral con limón – responde Tsubasa divertido – es un remedio brasileño para los grandes niveles de alcohol

- Es un remedio universal – responde Jun mientras toma dos de los vasos preparados y me da uno

Nos bebemos estas últimas bebidas mientras cantamos nuestras últimas canciones y vemos el amanecer de Tokio.

- Ha sido una extraordinaria velada – comenta Tsubasa mientras vamos en el coche hacia el hotel – gracias por la compañía

- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – dice Sanae

- Que se haga tradición – comento feliz con la idea – cada vez que estemos todos en Tokio


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, hola! Comencemos la Copa Asiática! Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 23**

Tsubasa necesita regresar a Brasil y todavía no sabe si participará en la Copa Asiática, pero está sumamente entusiasmado y cree que su equipo lo deje participar. Sanae se queda en Tokio esperando el comienzo de la Copa en Indonesia y la participación de su novio en ella.

El resto de los seleccionados japoneses entran a concentración en el Centro de Entrenamiento, Gamou los somete a un duro entrenamiento diario que deja agotados a todos los jugadores, incluido Jun; quien cada noche me habla por teléfono.

Me preocupa el duro entrenamiento de Jun y decido escabullirme nuevamente en el Centro de Entrenamiento. El doctor del equipo me descubre y autoriza, como siempre, mi intromisión al lugar con la misma condición: que no le diga a nadie.

Los tres primeros lugares de la Copa Asiática lograrán la clasificación al Mundial sub-20. Los equipos que participarán en esta copa son: Corea del Sur, Kuwait, Siria, Irak e Indonesia, en el Grupo A; en el grupo B, estarán Japón, Arabia Saudita, China, Uzbekistán y los Emiratos Árabes Unidos.

- Usted viajará con el equipo ¿verdad? – le pregunto al doctor una mañana mientras miramos los entrenamientos

- Por supuesto, Aoba. No tienes de que preocuparte – me dice con su afable sonrisa - ¿piensas viajar tú también?

Por un momento no sé que responder y me quedo en silencio recordando el maravilloso viaje que realice con Jun a Francia para el Mundial sub-16.

- No lo creo – respondo antes de despedirme

**...**

Me encierro en mi cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie, pensando y recordando mi viaje a Francia, deseando asistir a la Copa Asiática. Deseo viajar no solo para estar con Jun y poder conocer la ciudad como sucedió en Francia, sino también para estar al pendiente de su salud. Entiendo que la salud de mi novio es muy buena, que no debería preocuparme, pero cada vez que entra al Centro de Entrenamiento, no tardo ni tres días en escabullirme para saber sobre su estado. No sé cómo me sentiré ahora que viajará a Yakarta. Mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos avisándome que tengo una llamada telefónica. Jun.

- Hola preciosa – me saluda efusivamente

- ¡Jun! – exclamo feliz con solo escuchar su voz – ¿cómo estás?

- El entrenamiento ha sido muy duro, pero el equipo se ha acoplado muy bien. ¡Estamos listos para la Copa Asiática!

- Me alegro mucho. ¿Te ha revisado el médico?

- Diariamente, Yayoi. No tienes de que preocuparte, mi corazón está decidido a jugar también

- Jun…

- Yayoi, ¿podrías venir al Centro mañana?

- No sé si pueda entrar – miento divertida

- Has lo posible, me gustaría verte solo un momento

- Lo haré Jun, te lo prometo.

Quedamos de vernos al día siguiente a media tarde, cuando han finalizado los entrenamientos y los chicos tienen un par de horas de descanso. El doctor del equipo nos ayuda a encontrarnos en su consultorio y nos deja a solas divertido con la situación.

- Gracias por venir Yayoi – me dice abrazándome con dulzura

- Te extrañaba – respondo apoyando mi rostro en su pecho, inhalando el suave aroma que emana de su cuerpo, sintiéndome feliz entre sus brazos

- Te tengo un regalo

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¿Recuerdas Paris?

- Por supuesto

- Sé que está vez no será igual, pero deseo que vayas a Yakarta y me veas jugar

- Pero…

- Mis padres te han comprado un boleto

- ¡Jun!

- Volverán a hablar con tus padres – me dice feliz con mi reacción – para que te den permiso, pues mi padres no podrán asistir, estarán en un viaje de trabajo y esperan alcanzarte para las semifinales. Dime que irás Yayoi

- Iré, Jun.

**...**

Como siempre, en cuanto llego a mi casa mis padres hablan conmigo y me entregan el boleto que los señores Misugi me han comprado. Todo está listo para mi viaje, mi estancia en un hotel cerca del estadio y con la compañía de los directivos y demás familiares de los seleccionados.

- La mamá de Tsubasa estará ahí – me dice mi madre y les agradezco su permiso para ir a Indonesia.

Hablo por teléfono con Sanae y decidimos compartir habitación de hotel, felices de poder pasar tiempo juntas y apoyar a nuestros chicos durante el torneo. Varios amigos más harán el viaje y entre preparativos el tiempo pasa volando.

Me encuentro con Sanae y los chicos en el aeropuerto con la mala noticia de que los padres de Tsubasa no podrán asistir ya que su padre está de viaje y su mamá se quedará pues el hermano de Tsubasa tiene varicela.

- Entonces seremos nosotras dos apoyando a los chicos

- Nosotras y ellos – me dice y luego me señala a los demás miembros de la porra del Nankatsu, la porra de Tsubasa – los chicos han venido hasta acá para apoyar a Tsubasa

- Me alegro – respondo saludando a los chicos que ya están con pancartas y banderas listas

No tardamos en instalarnos en el Hotel, ubicar el Estadio Senayan donde jugaremos y los Campos de entrenamiento del equipo. Sanea y yo salimos a pasear con rumbo al Campo de entrenamiento con la esperanza de colarnos a las prácticas junto con los medios de comunicación.

- ¿Cuándo llegará Tsubasa? – le pregunto a Sanae mientras miramos el entrenamiento de Japón junto con los reporteros

- Exactamente no sé, pero ya le dieron permiso de participar. Llegará en cualquiera de estos días

- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamo feliz de saber a Tsubasa en la alineación de Japón

Observo detenidamente a Jun durante el entrenamiento, en busca de una señal de enfermedad y me alegro al verlo perfectamente. Sanae se dedica a gritar a sus amigos del Nankatsu todas sus fallas.

- No entiendo como Ryo está en la selección

- Es un buen defensa – le digo pues Jun está a cargo de ésta y considera a Ryo un buen elemento

- Lo mejor que tiene es cuando pone su cara frente al balón – concluye haciéndome reír con el comentario.

El entrenamiento abierto para la prensa termina y nos despedimos a gritos de nuestros novios.

**...**

Sanae y yo no nos perdemos un solo día de entrenamiento y vemos como llega Tsubasa un par de días antes de comenzar el torneo. Todos se entusiasman con la llegada y el entrenamiento mejora considerablemente. El equipo se ve acoplado y nuevamente Hykaru le entrega la banda de Capitán.

- ¿Mañana llevaras tu camiseta? – me dice Jun cuando nos acercamos a platicar al finalizar el entrenamiento

- Por supuesto – respondo sonrojándome

- Te buscare entre el público

- El estadio es enorme

- Pero sé por dónde vas a estar – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa – estoy tan feliz de que viajaras a verme, aunque no sea igual que en Francia donde pudimos salir a conocer la ciudad

- Gamou es bastante exigente, llevan diez días en Yakarta y no les ha dado un solo minuto libre

- Vale la pena, el equipo está muy bien

- ¡Eres imposible! – exclamo con resignación, pues no hay manera de que Jun deje de pensar en futbol

- Te veré mañana, Yayoi – sonríe acercándose lo más que puede a mí, pues la grada nos estorba, para darme un beso

- Cuídate mucho, Jun. Recuerda que prometiste cuidar tu corazón

- Lo cuidaré, Yayoi. Te lo prometo – concluye alejándose de mi, rumbo a los vestidores

**...**

El primer partido es contra Uzbekistán, liderado por su capitán Zangief. Sanae está a mi lado y se ríe durante más de diez minutos cuando me ve la camiseta nuevamente.

- -¿Genzo va a jugar? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema de mi camiseta

- Sí – me responde – no está al cien por ciento, pero jugará. También estará Shingo.

Vuelvo a orar por la salud de Misugi y noto la sonrisa que me da cuando me ve con la camiseta. Observamos al equipo salir al campo, Tsubasa sale al frente, liderando a los demás. Nuestro portero será Genzo, en la defensa izquierda estará Ryo Ishizaki y Soda del lado derecho, al centro estará Soda y Misugi; en la media estará Matsuyama, a su lado izquierdo Aoi y del otro Misaki; Tsubasa al centro con Hyuga y Nitta al frente. Saber la alineación me da un poco de tranquilidad, pues todos son excelentes jugadores y estoy segura de que ganaran el partido.

El partido no se ve complicado, Japón controla el balón y realiza una serie de combinaciones con todos los jugadores, desde Misugi en la defensa, junto con Matsuyama, Shingo, Misaki y por supuesto Tsubasa y Hyuga. Misaki recibe el balón de Jun y este se lo pasa a Hyuga en un pase largo, pero es rápidamente marcado y se apoya en Tsubasa quien se lo pasa a Aoi quien sube para apoyar a Hyuga. Aoi recibe el balón y anota el primer gol del partido.

- Esto será fácil – comenta Sanae con tranquilidad, pero justo en ese momento el capitán del equipo contrario toma el balón y dribla sin mucho problema a Tsubasa – ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama Sanae con preocupación

- Creo que Tsubasa estaba mal parado – comento cuando vemos a Zangief lograr llegar hasta la zona de anotación y tirar al gol

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamamos las dos observando la jugada y vemos como Genzo detiene el tiro con el pecho

- Sorprendente – digo al ver la excelente reacción de Genzo

- Sigue muy lastimado – comenta Sanae – no está usando las manos

- Aún así es un extraordinario portero – comento mientras se reanuda el partido.

Hyuga apremia a sus compañeros y suponemos que es por la misma razón que Sanae ha dicho: Genzo no se encuentra muy bien. Jun toma el balón y comienza el ataque pasando el balón a Hykaru y éste a Tsubasa que comienza una serie de jugadas al estilo "Combinación Dorada" con Taro para luego dar un pase a Soda y este a Hyuga anotando el segundo gol. Rápidamente anotamos una serie de goles más que nos dan la tranquilidad de un partido ganado. Japón busca conservar el balón en medio campo y Aoi hace un excelente trabajo corriendo a cada balón, siguiendo cada jugada y buscando detener al rival. Corre por toda la cancha hasta que realiza una jugada peligrosa que el árbitro sanciona con una tarjeta amarilla.

- Ese Shingo es un… - dice Sanae furiosa

- Es demasiado intenso – concluyo riendo con la reacción de mi amiga

El entrenador Gamou decide cambiar a Genzo y entra Morisaki a quien el capitán Zangief logra anotarle el gol del orgullo, el único que Uzbekistán logra anotar. Ganamos 8 a 1.

**...**

Sanae y yo nos quedamos en las gradas mientras mucha gente abandona el estadio o sale a comprar algo de comer. El siguiente partido comenzará en poco tiempo y la selección japonesa se integrará a nosotros en las gradas para ver a China contra los Emiratos Árabes.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – saluda Jun tomándome por la cintura de espaldas a mí sorprendiendo con su llegada

- ¡Jun! – exclamo feliz de estar en sus brazos

- ¿Jugamos bien?

- Muy bien – respondo y le beso en la boca sin poder evitar hacerlo, sin importarme que todo el equipo me vea incluido el entrenador Gamou

- Te amo Yayoi – susurra Jun cuando termina el beso y me escondo en su pecho avergonzada de mi reacción ante su presencia.

El equipo se reúne feliz con su triunfo y conversamos animadamente mientras comienza el partido. Me siento al lado de Jun y éste me rodea con su brazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto sin poder reprimir mi preocupación habitual

- Estoy bien, Yayoi – me dice con su sonrisa y le creo inmediatamente – te lo aseguro

- Todos estamos cansado, Aoba – dice Hikaru sentado al otro lado de Jun – te aseguro que cuido de tu novio durante los entrenamientos y el partido

- ¡Hikaru! – exclama Jun sorprendido por el comentario

- ¡¿Qué?! – responde Matsuyama divertido – es normal, no quiero que te vuelva a dar un infarto en pleno partido… podrías arruinar la participación de Japón en el torneo

El partido de China contra UAE comienza y pierdo a Jun en ese instante, pues se dedica a observar las jugadas, técnicas y tácticas de los equipos a los que se enfrentará más adelante en torneo.

- ¿Qué me dices de Go Shujin? – comenta Matsuyama – es un extraordinario delantero

- Seguramente será quien luche contra Hyuga por el título de goleo en este partido – comenta Ryo unas bancas adelante

Termina el partido ganado por China y me despido de Jun.

- No es justo que tu novia viaje siempre contigo – dice Hikaru bromeando – extraño a la mía

- ¿Sigue en Estados Unidos? – pregunta Jun mientras me vuelve a besar para despedirse

- Sí – responde y los dos se alejan junto con los demás miembros de la selección. Sanae se acerca a mí con la misma tristeza que yo, por habernos despedido de nuestros novios.

- Los veremos mañana en el siguiente partido – le digo a Sanae y dejamos también el estadio pero por otro lado.

**...**

Al día siguiente durante la mañana descansamos pues el partido de Japón será por la tarde, después del partido de Uzbekistan contra Arabia Saudita.

- Será mejor que lleguemos un poco antes de que termine el partido de arabia saudita para reclamar nuestros lugares – me dice Sanae y salimos del hotel rumbo al estadio.

Ahí nos encontramos al nuevo integrante del cuerpo técnico, el amigo de Aoi Shingo, Tamotsu, quien ha sido enviado por Gamou para ver el partido las técnicas de los oponentes.

Tamotsu nos explica la técnica de los árabes, que consiste en dejar que el equipo contrario tenga el balón, se le presiona de tal manera que no pueda más que dar un pase y sin darles otra opción los pases son hacia atrás llegando hasta la zona de la portería donde Arabia ataca robando el balón y disparando a la portería.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamamos las dos al darnos cuenta de los difícil de la técnica

- Le llaman "Arijigoku defense"

- ¡No me importa cómo se llama! – exclama Sanae furiosa – debes decírselo a los demás para que se preparen

- Así lo haré – exclama Tamotsu quien se va cuando el partido termina tres goles a cero favor Arabia Saudita.

**...**

La selección de los Emiratos Arabes Unidos y la de Japón, salen al terreno de juego.

- Jun va a jugar desde el inicio – me dice Sanae al ver a Jun caminar con el resto de la alineación

- Espero que sea un buen partido – digo mientras junto mis manos y levanto una oración por la salud de mi Jun.

Creo que mi oración no solo funciona para Jun, pues el partido es bastante fácil para el equipo japonés. Dominan el partido sin mayores complicaciones y Tsubasa realiza una serie de combinaciones que permiten a todos lucir sus capacidades. El partido termina 6-0.

**...**

Durante la tarde – noche del día del partido contra EAU, recibo una llamada del médico de la selección. En cuanto escucho su voz mi corazón deja de palpitar pensando en lo peor. Supongo que escucha mi voz y lo primero que me dice es que Misugi se encuentra bien, que su corazón está funcionando perfectamente pero que mañana por la tarde, después del entrenamiento irá al Hospital para un chequeo, aprovechando que todos los equipos del grupo B descansan.

- Ha estado jugando todos los partidos y el entrenamiento es muy duro, deseo hacerle un chequeo de rutina

- Prométame que todo está bien

- Te lo prometo Aoba, solo te aviso porque me gustaría que fueras con él

- Ahí estaré, lo prometo

A primera hora de la tarde salgo rumbo al Hospital donde espero a Jun a la entrada. Se sorprende al verme pero me recibe con alegría.

- No deberías estar aquí – me dice abrazándome

- ¿Te molesta?

- En lo absoluto – me responde con su hermosa sonrisa – te lo agradezco mucho

Entramos al consultorio y le realizan una serie de análisis rutinarios para nosotros. Uno de los médicos que nos atiende nos dice que todo se ve normal, que el corazón de Jun sigue fuerte y estable.

- No dejes de tomar las medicinas y recuerda estar atento a todo indicio de dolor o cansancio excesivo.

- Lo hare doctor – responde Misugi saliendo del consultorio – ¿estás más tranquila, Yayoi?

- Sí – respondo acurrucándome en el pecho de mi novio escuchando el dulce latido de su corazón

Aprovechamos la salida de Jun de la concentración y vamos a cenar antes de regresar. Vamos a un bello restaurante con terraza y un bello jardín iluminado. Le platico todo lo que se ha dicho de la Copa Asiática en los medios de comunicación y sobre lo mucho que disfruta poder jugar partidos completos.

- Te extraño – le digo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Yo también, Yayoi. Hemos estado siempre juntos que durante estos procesos de concentración me cuesta mucho trabajo estar lejos de ti.

- Cuando conquisten la Copa empezarán los del Mundial…

- Y luego vendrán otros y otros – me dice Jun con una enorme sonrisa

- Te harás profesional ¿Verdad?

- Es lo que más deseo, Yayoi

- ¿Quieres irte al extranjero?

- No – me responde muy seguro y me sorprendo pues siempre ha sido un sueño que ha tenido y ahora que puede jugar no veo impedimento para ello.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero ser profesional, pero también quiero seguir estudiando medicina, aunque me tome más tiempo del normal, y si me voy a otro país eso sería mucho más difícil. Además…

Observo lo pensativo que se queda Jun y le animo a seguir.

- Además, te prometí cuidarme y pienso cumplirlo

- Es tu sueño ser profesional y siempre has hablado de jugar en el extranjero, ahora puedes hacerlo. No te detengas por mí

- Te amo Yayoi – me responde sonriendo – pero jugar en el extranjero es mucho más exigente que jugar en la liga Japonesa

- Yo se que tu puedes

- Gracias pequeña, pero te prometí cuidarme, te prometí hacerte feliz y deseo hacerlo por muchos años

- Jun… no sé qué decir, no quiero intervenir en tus sueños

- Jugar futbol es mi pasión, pero el mayor sueño de mi vida es disfrutar de muchos años a tu lado, Yayoi

Le acompaño hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento con una enorme tristeza por tener que alejarme de él.

- Te veré mañana – me grita entrando al Centro – buscaré esa hermosa camiseta entre la gente


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola, hola! Espero les guste la historia y me dejen un comentario. Continuamos con la Copa Asiática... Saludos, Alif**

**Capítulo 24**

Empieza a gustarme la camiseta del club de admiradoras de Misugi, así que me la pongo antes de salir del hotel rumbo al estadio. Me encuentro con Sanae y ocupamos nuestros lugares. Observo cómo se reúnen las chicas unas gradas más arriba y me levanto para ir a saludarlas. Una de ellas, supongo la presidenta, se acerca a mí con un rostro un poco serio y a la defensiva.

- Buenos días – le digo con mi mejor sonrisa tratando de relajar la situación

- Buenos días, Yayoi – me responde – me gusta tu camiseta – dice con una sonrisa irónica

- A mí también y a Jun le encanta

- ¡¿De verdad?! – exclama con una enorme sonrisa

- Te lo aseguro. De hecho venía a ver si tenían otra

Otra de las chicas se acerca a mí con un gran número de playeras en diferentes colores y frases, todas referentes a Jun Misugi, el as de cristal, el caballero del campo y cualquier apodo de mi novio.

- ¿De verdad Jun se da cuenta de nosotras?

- Por supuesto, en cuanto sale al campo las busca entre la gente. Está muy agradecido de que hayan hecho el viaje hasta acá.

- No podíamos dejarlo solo – exclama felices y me guardo mis comentarios pues Jun no está solo, yo estoy con él.

La presidenta me regala un par de playeras y regreso a mi lugar contenta de haberlas hecho sentir especiales, además de agradecida por todo el cariño que le dan a Jun sin importar nada.

**...**

De Arabia Saudita sabemos que la estrella es Maaka Owairan, un príncipe pues su padre es el rey York Owairan.

- Una entrada fuerte y la escolta del príncipe entraran al campo a matar a quien lo haya hecho – comenta Sanae divertida y yo me rio con la ocurrencia – no deberías reír, Yayoi, quien más lo marcará será Jun

- ¡Sanae! – exclamo divertida – te equivocas, Owairan juega en la misma posición que Jun, es líbero, así que las entradas las recibirá Tsubasa

- ¡Oh, no!

Observamos salir a los equipos al campo y me alegro al ver como Jun me busca con la mirada y sonríe al ver mi playera.

- Espero que Genzo esté mejor – comento al verlo salir como portero titular

- ¿No me digas que te preocupa Wakabayashi?

- ¡Sanae! – reclamo mientras mi amiga suelta una divertida carcajada.

En cuanto el partido comienza vemos que Arabia Saudita juega con su muy particular forma de defender con el "Arijigoku defense". Pero el trabajo de Tamotsu da sus frutos y vemos como Tsubasa tiene una forma de atacar esta forma de juego. En cuanto Miskai le pasa el balón, él lo deja pasar y Shingo aparece por detrás recibiendo el balón completamente desmarcado.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamo feliz de ver la jugada

Aoi le da un pase largo a Hyga quien recibe y se encamina al arco enemigo cuando el árbitro silba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Sanae

- Fuera de lugar – respondo pues conozco muy bien la técnica

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama furiosa – ¿ellos también juegan al fuera de lugar?

- Así parece

- Bueno, Jun sabrá contrarrestar esta técnica

- Lo sabe – respondo mientras veo como Jun se acerca a Matsuyama y Tsubasa y conversan rápidamente antes de que los árabes reanuden el juego

- Creo que este partido lo decidirá el mejor líbero – comenta Sanae con profundidad y medito sus palabras pues son ciertas y sé que Jun está consciente también.

- Intentará dar todo de él – pienso sumamente preocupada por la salud de Misugi

Tsubasa tiene el balón y sale acompañado de Misaki; la combinación dorada realiza una serie de extraordinarios pases que dejan desconcertados a los contrincantes acercándose a la portería. Owairan los observa y realiza un gran movimiento logrando interceptar un pase de Tsubasa a Taro.

- ¡No! – exclama Sanae más sorprendida que furiosa

Owairan sale apoyado por su equipo contra nuestra portería. Consigue llegar al área chica y Jun se enfrenta a él.

- Con cuidado Jun – pienso levantando una oración

Jun está frente al capitán árabe cuando veo como se cae, me quedo sorprendida y Jun también, pero no es una caída es una jugada individual con del pie levanta el balón mientras el gira en el suelo se levanta dejando parado a Jun.

Owairan queda de frente a la portería, solo; realiza un tiro a media altura que Wakabayashi logra detener con los puños lanzando la bola al aire. Owairan realiza una chilena y anota el primer gol del partido.

- Parece que este partido va a ponerse muy complicado – exclamo

- Eso creo, Yayoi – me responde antes de que un hombre alto nos salude

- Buenos días chicas – nos dice

- ¡Munemasa Katagiri! – exclamamos las dos sorprendidas

- ¿Puedo ver el partido con ustedes?

- ¡Por supuesto! – responde Sanae sin decir nada más

Arabia juega a defender y espera a Japón, Aoi se dedica a presionar a los árabes, es joven y entusiasta pero se desespera rápidamente y comete falta al príncipe por lo que el árbitro le amonesta siendo la segunda amarilla quedando fuera del partido contra China.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque no me cae bien Shingo? – comenta Sanae furiosa – es un tonto desesperado. Ha quedado fuera del juego contra China

- Es joven, Nakazawa – comenta Katagiri – entusiasta y deseoso de brillar

- Aprenderá con el tiempo – concluyo mientras Tsubasa tranquiliza al chico en el terreno de juego – es más necesitamos de su entusiasmo para romper su defensa

- Esperemos que Tsubasa pueda levantarle el ánimo – dice el hombre a nuestro lado y observamos como Aoi tranquiliza su correr en el campo

Jun tiene el balón, se lo pasa a Hikaru y este a Tsubasa quien no duda en pasar el balón a Shingo quien está listo para recibir delante de la media cancha. El capitán árabe observa el movimiento y ya está listo para marcar a Aoi.

- Espero que ahora no se olvide del balón – comenta Katagiri haciéndonos reír con la observación

Shingo realiza su jugada sin olvidar el balón y sigue rumbo a la portería; uno de los defensas se barre frente a él.

- ¡Falta! – exclamo levantándome de mi asiento

- El árbitro tuvo que haberla visto, ¡es clarísima! – Sanae grita también

La falta fue marcada y el equipo se reúne para coordinar la jugada. Es Misaki quien realiza el tiro anotando un extraordinario gol para Japón. El partido está empatado.

- ¡Qué gran tiro! – comenta Sanae y las dos observamos a Katagiri para su opinión

- Así es, Sanae, ese tiro le dará a Gamou una razón más para conservar a Misaki, dudo que vuelva a dejarlo fuera de la Selección.

- No había visto a Taro realizar ese tiro – comenta Sanae

- Supongo que la decisión de Gamou también tuvo su lado positivo, Misaki ha aprendido esa técnica durante el tiempo que quedó fuera de la Selección. Es un tiro de boomerang que aprendió en África.

- Taro mejora día con día – comenta Sanae con orgullo

- Siempre ha sido extraordinario y tiene una gran pasión y entrega – concluyo mientras vemos un cambio por parte del equipo árabe.

Vemos el cambio del equipo contrario y las dos no podemos evitar exclamar al ver a un joven enorme entrar al campo, su nombres es Barukan.

- ¿Qué es esa señal? – pregunta Sanae al ver al chico levantar la mano

- Es un reto directo – nos explica Katagiri – piensa anotar tres goles

- ¡Imposible! – exclama Sanae indignada

Arabia Saudita saca rápidamente y se van al ataque, nos sorprende lo rápido que es Barukan aún a pesar de su tamaño. Maaka Owairan apoya la jugada y lanza un centro al grandote quien cabecea para anotar un gol que deseamos Genzo pueda bloquear.

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo al ver que nuestro portero es vencido con la fuerza del remate

- Ryo – exclama Sanae al ver a Ishizaki realizar su jugada característica para detener el balón: poner la cara directo al balón.

- Siempre me he preguntado si le duele – comenta Katagiri haciéndonos reír.

El balón cae en manos del equipo árabe, de su capitán quien decide tirar directo a la portería aprovechando el desconcierto de los jugadores. El tiro rápido y fuerte, pero Genzo está muy atento y logra detenerlo.

- No sé si a Ryio le duele, pero a Genzo estoy segura – comenta Sanae al ver el rostro de dolor de nuestro portero al detener el balón

- Debería estar Ken Wakashimazu, él podría jugar tranquilamente y dar tiempo a Wakabayashi de reponerse para el Mundial

Ninguna dice nada, estamos seguras de que Japón logrará el pase al Mundial y también sabemos lo difícil que será para Genzo. El primer tiempo termina y comentamos lo difícil de esto juegos. Katagiri me pregunta sobre la salud de Misugi y su posibilidad de jugar el Mundial. Se alegra al saber que él está perfectamente.

- Creo que el duro estilo de entrenamiento de Gamou ha sido bueno para fortalecer su corazón

- Aún así creo que es muy fuerte el entrenamiento – comento pues he visto como entrenan y nunca he dejado de preocuparme ni un minuto por Jun.

- Te aseguro que Jun está bajo supervisión médica constante – me anima Katagiri y se lo agradezco

El segundo tiempo comienza y Japón sigue tratando de controlar el partido, pero Arabia Saudita no se da por vencido y vemos como Maaka realiza una serie de jugadas interesantes; Tsubasa se divierte jugando con él en un duelo muy interesante, mostrando lo buen jugadores que son.

Barukan tira a la portería y Genzo despeja el fuerte tiro hacia donde Tsubasa lo controla pues ha bajado tratando de controlar a Barukan. El enorme oponente se planta frente al capitán y éste acepta el desafío, lo dribla y comienza el ataque. En medio campo se encuentra con el otro capitán a quien también se enfrenta en un gran duelo de técnicas individuales. Hyuga aparece cerca para apoyar a su capitán quien en cuanto puede realiza un extraordinario pase que pone a Kojiro en ventaja ante la defensa árabe. Hyuga se abre espacio y realiza un tiro extraordinariamente potente.

- ¡Extraordinario! – exclama Katagiri

- ¡Bravo! – exclamo de emoción ante el nuevo gol japonés.

En cuanto Japón recupera nuevamente el partido, Tsubasa los incita a anotar nuevamente para aprovechar el momento de confusión de los árabes. Jun toma el balón y se lo pasa a Matsuyama quien sube a media cancha por el lado derecho de la cancha, le da el balón a Misaki y este a Tsubasa en rápido juego de pases. Suben casi hasta el área grande y le da un pase a Hyuga que viene de atrás tomando fuerza con la carrera.

- Va a realizar el mismo tiro – exclamo entusiasmada por el dominio japonés

- Barukan – exclama Sanae al ver al monstruo árabe está frente a la portería justo por donde Hyuga piensa anotar

Quedamos en silencio viendo como Kogiro tira a la portería aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, Barukan está listo para interceptar el tiro con su cuerpo. Se le ve muy seguro y todos nos damos cuenta que logrará su propósito

- Imposible anotar con ese monstruo enfrente – exclama Sanae justo cuando el balón se estrella en el jugador. Observamos algo pocas veces visto, el balón lleva tanta potencia que el enorme Barukan no puede impedir que entre en la portería con él incluido.

- ¡Gol! – exclama el público completo festejando el nuevo gol de Hyuga.

Árabia ataca con todo, las jugadas son muy buenas y mi tensión aumenta conforme veo el gran esfuerzo que realiza Jun.

- Es un gran jugador – comenta Katagiri al ver mi preocupación – no te preocupes por él

- No solo es él – digo sin estar segura de mis palabras – todos están dando un gran esfuerzo

- Deben apoyar a Genzo – comenta Sanae

- Matsuyama y Misugi son extraordinarios jugadores, han controlado la media y defensa de una manera que nunca imagine – habla el hombre como si meditara sus palabras – en sus equipos ellos jugaban en posiciones ofensivas, pero ahora han cambiado a la defensa y lo hacen de manera perfecta. Gracias a ellos este equipo tiene el nivel que está demostrando. Sin ellos, el equipo se vendría abajo, pues solo tendríamos medios y delanteros, pero sin ningún control en la defensa.

- Señor Katagiri – comento sumamente emocionada

- No dudes de lo gran jugador que es Misugi, Sanae – me dice sonriendo – gracias a Matsuyama y Misugi, estamos ganando.

El partido está por terminar cuando Owairan toma el balón y logra burlan a Matsuyama y Jun con gran dificultad, parece que va a tirar a la portería cuando toma realiza un pase a Barukan, Genzo no puede detener la jugada pero Ryo puede llegar a detener el tiro, pero no llega, en su lugar Aoi llega realizando la clásica jugada de Ryo.

- Estoy segura que a Shingo si le dolió – comenta Sanae celebrando la jugada.

Japón recupera el balón y atacan nuevamente, Jun a Misugi, este a Shingo y luego a Taro, que comienza una serie de pases con Tsubasa hasta que le pasa el balón a Hyuga quien realiza su gran tiro anotando el cuarto y definitivo gol.

El partido termina y todos celebran el triunfo. Veo a Jun colocando su mano en el pecho y siento una fuerte opresión en el mío. Matsuyama se detiene a su lado supongo que preguntándole como se encuentra.

- Jun – exclamo para mí cuando veo que Jun sonríe y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. Mira hacia donde estoy y me lanza un beso con la mano. – estas bien – respondo volviendo a respirar y agitando mis brazos en el aire para que me vea.

Tsubasa se acerca a Maaka Owairan para felicitarse y cruzan algunas palabras cuando vemos como el árabe se quita el turbante y se lo entrega.

- Es un gran gesto – señala Katagiri con una sonrisa – el turbantes es el símbolo de realeza de Owairan

- ¡Oh! – exclamamos las dos admiradas con el detalle mientras Tsubasa le entrega la banda de capitán.

Jun también se acerca al capitán contrario y se felicitan. Más adelante Jun me dirá lo mucho que aprendió de él como capitán, líder y líbero.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola, hola! Pues ya que tenemos un par de días libres antes del partido contra China, decidí darle un poco de alegría a la pareja, espero les guste, recuerden que este Fic está clasificado K así que fui muy ligera con la relación de Jun y Yayoi. **

**Capítulo 25**

El siguiente partido será el último, Japón ha ganado todos sus partidos, pero China también, así que será el partido más reñido hasta ahora y eso me preocupa. Japón tiene dos días de descanso antes del juego, así que recibo una llamada del médico de la selección diciéndome que el día siguiente será libre para todos los jugadores, pero que Jun podrá tomarse la noche libre también.

- Quiero que descanse –me dice el médico por teléfono – nada de paseos por la ciudad y baile por la noche, si le estoy dando la noche libre a Jun es para que descanse.

- ¿No descansaría más en la concentración? – pregunto intrigada

- Los chicos están eufóricos por sus triunfos, estoy seguro que dedicaran la noche a beber y desvelarse

- Está bien, me encargaré de que Jun descanse.

Después de asegurarme mil veces, que Jun se encuentra bien, colgamos y le doy la noticia a Sanea.

- ¡Tsubasa estará libre mañana! – exclama feliz con la noticia – no te preocupes Yayoi, esta noche dormiré con los chicos del Nankatsu, así Misugi podrá dormir aquí _contigo_ – concluye y no me pasa desapercibida la ironía de su comentario

**...**

Jun y Tsubasa llegan al hotel muy temprano y tocan a la habitación con la intención de encontrarnos dormidas, resultando ser ellos los sorprendidos pues Sanae y yo ya estamos listas desde muy temprano, pues no pudimos dormir en toda la noche.

- ¡Vaya! – exclama Tsubasa al ver a Sanae arreglada y lista – pensé que te gustaba dormir

- Así es – dice arrojándose a sus brazos – pero me gusta más estar contigo

La pareja se despide mientras invito a Jun a entrar al cuarto

- Te ves hermosa – me dice Jun con un dulce beso en los labios – tengo preparado un gran día para nosotros…

- Yo también tengo preparado un gran día – respondo cerrando la puerta de la habitación después de poner el letrero de "no molestar".

- Yayoi… – exclama Jun percatándose de la situación

Me aproximo a él sin dejar de mirarle, tratando de ser la chica sexy que siempre he querido ser y que nunca he podido. Parece que Jun no se percata de mi inseguridad así que llego frente a él, clavo mis ojos en los suyos y me pierdo en el profundo de su mirada. Mis manos comienzan a subir lentamente, desde su pelvis recorren lentamente su torso deteniéndose en el pecho que tanto sufrimiento y amor me han dado a lo largo de estos años; continúan su camino lento e inseguro hacia el cuello de mi jugador estrella, le rodeo y jalo hacia mí, fundiéndonos en un abrazo lleno de amor y deseo. Jun me abraza y besa con profunda ternura, sus manos recorren mi espalda y siento su pecho contra el mio.

- Yayoi… – exclama entre besos y caricias

- Te amo Jun – respondo volviendo a permitir mis manos recorrer su cuerpo, ahora en medio del abrazo, se pierden en su cuello, espalda y más allá.

Por un momento siento un titubeo en la pasión de Jun y aprovecho para romper nuestro abrazo.

- He pedido el desayuno al cuarto – digo tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad y la respiración

- ¿No prefieres salir? – pregunta acercándose a la ventana y abriendo la puerta que da al balcón

- Preferiría quedarme aquí – respondo tímidamente.

Sé que le molestará enterarse que deseo quedarme en el cuarto para que descanse, pero es muy temprano y tengo todo un día completo para estar con él, dudo poder ocultar mis motivos además de evitar que pase algo más.

Misugi permanece en el balcón mirando la bella ciudad de Yakarta. Aunque esté de espaldas noto su respiración entrecortada y por un momento siento una punzada de preocupación en el estómago. Respiro profundamente y me acerco a él rodeándole con mis brazos, apoyando mi rostro contra su fuerte espalda y permitiendo a mi oído escuchar su corazón.

- Te amo, Misugi – le digo sin moverme un ápice

Sus manos acarician mis brazos y sin verle puedo distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No tanto como yo a ti, Aoba

- Aoba… – exclamo divertida con el nombre, pues desde hace muchos años no me llama por mi apellido

- Me has llamado Misugi

- ¿Te molesta?

- Mientras vaya unido a un "te amo" me puedes decir como quieras – concluye girando su cuerpo para tenerme frente a él. Toma mi rostro con su mano para que le mire a los ojos y nos perdemos por largos minutos en silencioso amor – sé lo que intentas – dice por fin

- Jun…

- El doctor habló contigo ¿verdad? – me dice haciéndome sentir preocupación con su reacción, pero su bella sonrisa no desaparece – cuando me revisó ayer me dijo que descansara el día de hoy, que tratara de dormir un rato y no me desvelara, aunque me dio la noche libre… – continua diciendo y veo como su mirada se dirige a una de las camas de la habitación – así que no permitirás que salgamos hoy, me pedirás que duerma un rato y velaras mi sueño como tantas veces lo has hecho y… nada más.

- Jun…

- Está bien, Yayoi. Esperaba tener una tarde como la de Paris, pero cualquier lugar a tu lado es maravilloso

- Para mí también, Jun – digo abrazándolo con fuerza

El desayuno no tarda en llegar y lo comemos en la mesa de la terraza, admirando la bella ciudad frente a nosotros. Conversamos sobre los partidos y lo que la prensa de la ciudad y de Japón dicen sobre la selección. Jun me platica cada uno de los partidos y lo mucho que los chicos se han integrado.

- Hyuga es otro – me dice casi atragantándose con la fruta – juega en equipo, tiene una potencia impresionante…

- Lo he visto, su nuevo tiro es imparable

- y Hikaru… – continua contándome – es un extraordinario jugador. Creo que la posición de medio de contención le está gustando mucho, se da cuenta de su importancia y del gran trabajo que realiza para el esquema de juego que hacemos.

- ¿Matsuyama sigue siendo el consentido de Gamou? – pregunto pues Sanae siempre dice que es el consentido, desde que supimos que él sabía la verdadera razón detrás del RJ7

- No es el consentido – me dice divertido – pero nosotros también lo molestamos con eso. Todas las noches antes de dormir, recibimos una llamada a la habitación diciendo que Gamou le desea buenas noches

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo divertida – ¿Quién la hace?

- Shingo y Tamotsu – me responde divertido

- Espero que sea a hora prudente… – exclamo sin pensar

- Tranquila Yayoi, te prometo que Hikaru es un gran amigo y compañero de habitación. Está más al pendiente de mis medicinas que tú

- No lo creo – digo con falsa indignación

- Te lo aseguro – sonríe y me derrite

Terminamos de desayunar felices de poder pasar un tiempo juntos. Nos acomodamos en uno de los sillones de la terraza y nos cubrimos con una manta para evitar el aire frio que se siente a esta altura del hotel.

- La ciudad es imponente – comenta acurrucándome entre sus brazos y admirando la vita de Yakarta

- Lo poco que he visto es muy bonito

- Tú y Sanae son peor que nosotros – comenta besando mi cabeza – vienen hasta acá para vernos y pasan todo el tiempo posible a nuestro lado, ya sea durante los entrenamientos o los partidos

- Venimos por ustedes – concluyo feliz

- Trata de pasear un poco más ¿sí? – me dice y apruebo con la cabeza

Así, en silencio con nuestros cuerpos unidos, permanecemos durante un par de horas, sintiéndonos, mi cuerpo recargado en él, sus brazos rodeando mi torso y su cabeza apoyada en la mía. Mis manos recorren sus piernas y su brazos, con suavidad y tranquilidad, mientras sus brazos me mantienen contra su pecho y sus manos se mueven lentamente por mi estomago, sus labios constantemente besan mi cabello y su respiración se hace cada vez más intensa conforme permite que sus manos recorran más allá de mi cintura. Arriba y abajo. Me pierdo en la sensación mágica de sus manos contra mi cuerpo, sin importar la ropa que llevamos puesta. Volteo para mirarle y encuentro su mirada llena de amor y deseo.

- Jun… – exclamo abalanzándome a su boca, tratando de acabar con el enorme deseo que tengo de besarle

Nos besamos una y otra vez mientras nuestras manos exploran nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo cada caricia como la más maravillosa del mundo, como un descubrimiento de sensaciones y experiencias nuevas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero mi mente por fin sale de un aletargamiento mágico y delicioso y creo que a Jun le pasa lo mismo, pues dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos por largos minutos. Su rostro sumamente cerca del mío hace a sus ojos parecer uno. Me pierdo ahí, en su dulce mirada y escucho nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto por fin al escucharlo sin aliento

- Sí – dice con dulzura y tristeza

- ¿Qué pasa? – digo mientras Jun se levanta del sillón dejándome sola sintiendo un fuerte aire frio, que entre sus brazos no había sentido

- Salgamos – dice arreglándose el cabello y cerrando los botones de su camisa

- Jun… debes descansar

Refunfuña con frustración dándome la espalda para entrar al cuarto de baño y azotar la puerta detrás de él. Me quedo en el sillón acomodándome la ropa y tapándome con la manta, no sé qué pensar, ni que sentir, todas esas sensaciones que sentí en los brazos de Jun, ahora parecen un lejano recuerdo aunque no han pasado ni diez minutos. Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y respiro tratando de no llorar.

- Lo siento, preciosa – me dice sentándose frente a mí

- ¿Qué es lo que te molestó? – pregunto confundida

- ¡Nada! – exclama tomando mis manos para besarlas con devoción – Absolutamente nada. Siento haberme comportado así

- Jun…

- A veces me siento tan normal – comienza a decir – teniéndote entre mis brazos, besándote, sintiéndote… me olvido que estoy enfermo y en un instante…

- Se me ocurre hacerte una pregunta tan sencilla y difícil a la vez – concluyo segura de que lo que le molesto es mi pregunta de "¿estás bien?"una pregunta que para cualquier persona significa atención, pero que para Jun, es un indicio de preocupación y dolor.

- Lo siento tanto, Yayoi. Se que no debería de molestarme, pero no me gusta que te preocupes por mi

- Me lo has dicho tantas veces, Jun que la que debería disculparse soy yo

- No tienes porque, preciosa. Debería acostumbrarme

- Deberías – le digo con una sonrisa – porque aunque fueras el hombre más sano del planeta, me preocuparía por ti, porque te amo, Jun.

- Gracias, Yayoi. Muchas gracias – me dice besándome en la boca.

Mi cuerpo responde inmediatamente deseando más de su contacto, le abrazo con fuerza y me muevo para que todo mi cuerpo se una al suyo; mis manos se mueven por su espalda y mi boca busca perderse en la suya.

- Yayoi… – exclama tratando de liberarse suavemente. Me besa tiernamente y sus manos buscan tranquilizar a las mías.

- Lo siento – exclamo separándome con vergüenza

- No tienes que disculparte – me dice con una sonrisa divertida – créeme que siento lo mismo que tú, pero…

- Otro pero – exclamo casi enojada

- Sí, pero este "pero" no es por mí, es por ti. Apenas es medio día y piensas tenerme encerrado en esta habitación todo el día y toda la noche, así que en alguien debe entrar la cordura y tranquilizar la situación. No quiero que pase algo que luego te haga sentir mal

- Jun… – digo sumamente apenada – te amo

- Y yo a ti, Yayoi. Pero me gustaría que esto pasara en otro momento, en uno especial, no porque no tengamos otra cosa que hacer.

- Podemos ver una película

- Me encantaría – dice con su bella sonrisa y me ayuda a levantar para entrar en la habitación y ver una película.

Acostados en la cama vemos una película y en poco tiempo tengo a Jun durmiendo en mi pecho, – exhausto – me digo a mi misma al verlo dormir profundamente, le abrazo y continuo viendo la película.

**...**

Me convence de salir a comer a un restaurante cercano y paseamos por la zona del estadio comprando recuerdos del campeonato, para nuestras familias. Nos divertimos paseando por la ciudad. Nos encontramos con Jito y Soda quienes nos invitan a cenar a un restaurante-bar.

- Estará todo el equipo – nos dice Soda mientras aprieto la mano de Jun con fuerza

- Trataremos de llegar – responde Jun sin querer dar mayor explicación

Hikaru nos encuentra y saluda con alegría, él sabe que Jun no dormirá en el Centro de Entrenamiento y cuando escucha la invitación a la fiesta de esta noche, apoya la respuesta de Jun tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente. Los chicos siguen insistiendo así que y Matsuyama se los lleva casi a rastras.

- Nos vemos mañana, Jun – se despide con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa que me hace sonrojar

- Te has puesto roja, Yayoi – ríe Jun – ¿es por los gestos de Hikaru?

- Sabe que no pasaras la noche en el Centro

- Es mi compañero de cuarto, debía saberlo.

- Sabe que pasaras la noche conmigo

- Sí, pero también sabe que lo hago por mi salud, así que mañana le dejaré claro que no pasará nada entre nosotros

Lo que más me sorprende es mi reacción ante sus últimas palabras, pues mi rostro se curva en una mueca de disgusto y frustración.

- Me sorprendes Yayoi – me dice mientras caminamos de regreso al hotel – este lado tuyo no lo conocía

- ¿Te molesta? – pregunto pensando que a lo mejor a Jun le ha molestado mi atrevimiento y deseo por él

- Al contrario, me encanta. Saber que te gusto, que te gustan mis caricias, que quieres estar conmigo…

- Eres el hombre que amo, Jun

- Y tú la mujer que amo, Yayoi, por eso quiero que nuestra primera noche juntos sea muy especial.

Regresamos al hotel y nos volvemos a acurrucar en la cama con una nueva película para ver.

- Yayoi – me llama un par de horas después – me quedé dormido. Lo siento

- Te perdiste de una buena película – comento acercándome a él pues en cuanto termino la película, salí de la cama para pedir la cena y leer un poco en el sillón al lado de la cama.

- Has velado mi sueño – me dice besando mi mano

- Un rato – le digo esperando que no se enoje

- Lamento no haberte podido dar un día tan hermoso como el de Paris – me dice con tristeza en la mirada. Me acuesto a su lado recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Lo más hermoso que tengo es este sonido, Jun: tu corazón latiendo

- Latiendo por ti, Yayoi

**...**

- Te prepararé un baño – le digo después de un rato más en la cama

- Yayoi…

- Vamos, déjame consentirte. Hace mucho no lo hago

Salto de la cama y le preparo la tina con burbujas. En cuanto está lista le aviso. Me sonríe y se levanta de la cama quitándose la camisa. Me quedo petrificada observándolo como si fuera en cámara lenta. Se acerca a mí, con su torso desnudo y me da un largo y apasionado beso que me hace sonrojar.

- Te amo, Yayoi – me dice finalmente

- Se mete al cuarto de baño y me tiro a la cama buscando tranquilizarme, pero el aroma de Jun en las sabanas no ayuda.

- Yayoi – me llama desde el cuarto de baño – ven por favor

Salto de la cama y por un instante me inquieto. Corro al cuarto de baño y abro la puerta mirándolo en la tina de baño cubierto de suave espuma blanca, con su pelo mojado y sus ojos bellos y brillantes como su sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto antes de quedarme estática

- Ven, acércate – me dice y automáticamente, como si fuera una orden que no puedo rechazar, camino hacia la tina – ¿puedes creer que te extraño?

- ¿Cómo?

- Siempre que estoy en una tina de baño, estas a mi lado. Sé que ha sido porque me has tenido que ayudar a bañar, pero ahora…

No digo nada tomo el jabón y comienzo a tallarle la espalda con suavidad, disfrutando cada movimiento. Agradezco que sea la cena lo que nos interrumpe. Recibo la cena y firmo la orden mientras el mesero la coloca en la mesa de la habitación. Reviso que esté todo lo ordenado y miro el reloj percatándome del largo tiempo que pasé en el baño con él.

- Es la cena – comento en voz alta para que Jun me escuche

- En un momento salgo – me responde y escucho el agua salpicando por la salida de Jun de la tina.

Saco el pijama de Jun de su maleta y la extiendo en la cama. Aprovecho y yo también me poco el mío, sobre todo para evitar que a Jun se le ocurra salir a dar un paseo nocturno.

- Hasta en pijama te ves hermosa – me dice saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura

- Tu también te ves muy bien – respondo arrojándome a sus brazos besándolo con pasión

- La cena se va a enfriar – me dice después de una serie de largos besos y caricias

Le extiendo la camisa del pijama y me acerco a la mesa para empezar a cenar.

**...**

- ¿Sanae donde dormirá? – me pregunta mientras se lava los dientes

- Con los chicos de la porra del Nankatsu

- Agradécele de mi parte, por favor – concluye apagando la luz del baño. Me mira acostada en un extremo de la cama – puedo dormir en su cama – dice sin mucha convicción

Niego con la cabeza y le invito a acostarse a mi lado; sonríe metiéndose a la cama.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado, Yayoi – me dice tomándome entre sus brazos permitiéndome acurrucarme en su cuerpo. Respiro su aroma y cierro los ojos feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

- Ha sido un hermoso día, Jun.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, hola! Este capitulo me costó un poco de trabajo, porque antes del partido de China suceden muchas cosas y no sabía como manejarlas, pero, como desde el principio he manejado el punto de vista de Yayoi, pues nos regresamos a Japón a cuidar de la familia Hyuga. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 26**

- ¿Vas a entrar? – me pregunta Jun cuando llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento

- Por supuesto, hoy el entrenamiento será abierto al público y no me lo pienso perder

- Te amo, Yayoi – me dice con una enorme sonrisa

- Sanae ya debe estar adentro

Me despido de Jun y me dirijo a las gradas para ver el entrenamiento, como lo había supuesto, Sanae ya está ahí saludándome al verme acercar.

- Buenos días Yayoi – dice con suspicacia

- Buenos días Sanae – respondo y clavo mi mirada en la cancha aunque no hay nadie todavía

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

- Bien – respondo y estoy segura que si no digo algo más, seguirá preguntando – Jun descanso bastante

- ¿segura? – pregunta soltando una risa divertida

- ¡Sanae! – exclamo riendo también – te lo aseguro. Por cierto, Jun me pidió que te agradeciera por dormir con los chicos

- Lo hice feliz – responde y vemos como los chicos comienzan a salir al campo – aunque me gustaría que a Tsubasa le dieran esas consideración

- Lo dudo Sanae, sentir esta angustia es horrible

- Lo siento Yayoi – me dice abrazándome con ternura – además – dice tratando de aligerar la situación – si me dieran una noche de Concentración con Tsubasa, el se dedicaría a hablar de futbol

- Tienes razón, cuando está en Concentración, Tsubasa solo habla y vive futbol

- !En concentración y fuera de ella! – exclama Sanae y las dos reímos con la ocurrencia

El entrenamiento comienza y los chicos corren varios kilómetros alrededor del campo. Observo a Jun platicar con Hikaru y no puedo evitar sonrojarme pensando que estarán hablando de lo mismo que Sanae y yo: la noche que pasamos juntos.

- Es Munemasa Katagiri – comenta Sanae al verlo entrar al campo y hablar con Gamou

Seguimos viendo el entrenamiento pero notamos las caras de preocupación de los directores. Se reúne el médico, y el resto del cuerpo técnico y conversan un largo rato.

- Algo está pasando – dice Sanae jalándome por el brazo para acercarnos a donde están ellos.

No se alcanza a escuchar, pero la valla metálica de las gradas no nos permite más acercamiento. Gamou llama a los muchachos cuando apenas llevan un par de kilómetros confirmándonos que algo pasa. Busco la mirada del doctor y este me mira confirmando también. Sé que no es Jun, pues me lo diría inmediatamente, pero se que algo está pasando.

En cuanto todos están reunidos, Gamou le dice a Kojiro que su madre está hospitalizada, inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza. Munemasa se acerca a él y le da toda la información que él tiene, incluida la dirección y teléfono del hospital; luego Gamou le acompaña dentro del edifico. Los chicos se quedan conversando y Jun busca al médico a quien trae cerca de las gradas; los tres conversamos. Katagiri se nos une y nos dice que la mayor preocupación de Hyuga son los hermanos que se quedaran solos y desatendidos mientras la madre esté en el hospital.

- Aunque regresara a Tokio requerirá de ayuda – nos dice el hombre de lentes oscuros

- Seguro que se irá – comento

- Eso no es bueno para el equipo, ni para él – dice Jun y me sorprenden sus palabras – está haciendo un extraordinario papel, si logra el título de goleo en este torneo seguro le lloverán ofertas de equipos extranjeros…

- Tienes razón Jun, pero Hyuga es la cabeza de la familia – comenta Katagari – tendrá un decisión difícil.

Los hombres nos dejan para reunirse con Gamou, quien acaba de regresar al campo, dejando a Hyuga hablando por teléfono. Ya ha hablado al hospital y ahora está hablando con sus hermanos.

- Son tres hermanos pequeños – nos dice Sanae uniéndose a nosotros por un momento – no tienen más familia

- Jun… – exclamo mirando a mi novio muy pensativo – Hyuga no tiene mucho dinero…

- Mis padres siguen de viaje – dice meditando – pensé en hablar con ellos, pero no están en Japón. Yayoi…

- Dime – exclamo buscando una salida a todo esto

- Podrías ir tú

- ¡¿Yo?! – exclamo sorprendida, pero sé que si el torneo hubiera sido en Japón, iría a ver a la familia de Hyuga sin dudarlo – ¿regresar a Japón?

- Yo me encargaré de los gastos del boleto – me dice Jun – te daré dinero para lo que la familia necesite. Tú conoces a mis médicos, pídeles que la vean, que reciba la atención necesaria

- Sí, eso sería bueno, además podré cuidar de los hermanos mientras la señora esté en el hospital.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de Hyuga?

- Sí, estudiamos juntos un par de años atrás

- Cuento contigo, Yayoi

- ¡Claro! Déjamelo a mí, Jun

En ese momento Hyuga aparece por la puerta observándonos sorprendido. Nos ha escuchado, así que Jun le invita a acercarse a nosotros.

- ¡Hyuga! – comienza Jun – ¿hablaste con tus hermanos?

- Sí – responde sin dejarme de mirar

- Le pedí a Yayoi que tome un avión a Japón

- Cuidaré de tus hermanos – le digo tratando de infundirle tranquilidad

Hyuga sigue sin entender lo que decimos y continúa hablando.

- Hablé con Takeru, me pide que vaya – dice con profunda tristeza

- Es tu decisión, amigo – le dice Jun – pero creo que te podemos ayudar – le dice Jun con delicadeza

- Regresaré a Japón hoy mismo

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama mirándome fijamente – ¿de verdad lo harás?

- Regreses o no a Japón, yo lo haré – le digo segura de mis palabras – empezaré mis estudios de enfermería así que ayudar a tu familia será un gran comienzo. Quiero hacerlo y tengo mucho que ayudar, conozco a los médicos de Jun y hablaré con ellos para que atiendan a tu mamá, cuidaré de tus hermanos y los podré mantener a ustedes al tanto.

- Yayoi…

- Dejar el torneo es tu decisión, Kojiro – le dice Jun – pero nuestra ayuda la recibirás aunque no quieras.

- Misugi…

El equipo se reúne alrededor de Hyuga para brindarle su apoyo tome la decisión que tome. Gamou se une a nosotros, toma a Hyuga por el hombro dándole su apoyo.

- Me quedaré – anuncia con profundo agradecimiento – jugaré contra China y luego volaré a Japón. Me dará tiempo de regresar para las finales

- Me parece bien, Hyuga – le dice Gamou

**...**

El médico me permite entrar a los vestidores donde me reúno con Jun quien me da su tarjeta de crédito para los gastos que requiera.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice Jun besándome en los labios

- Cuídate Jun – le digo despidiéndome de él

- Te lo prometo

- Estaré al pendiente de los partidos

- Te hablaré diariamente – concluye besándome nuevamente

Salgo de los vestidores y camino hacia el área médica para hablar con el doctor, quiero despedirme, decirle que cuide de Jun, aunque no sea necesario hacerlo, pues siempre está al pendiente de él; pero también quiero que me de algún consejo sobre la mamá de Hyuga.

Estoy por entrar a su consultorio cuando escucho que es con Genzo con quien está hablando. Me quedo afuera escuchando la mala condición en que se encuentran las manos de Wakabayashi.

- No me inyecte analgésicos, doctor – escucho como le dice Genzo

- Pero…

- Con las inyecciones pierdo sensibilidad y no puedo afianzar el balón. Contra China necesitaré toda mi sensibilidad

- Será sumamente doloroso, Genzo

- Lo sé doctor, pero no puedo darme el lujo de ser un portero de rechazos. China acostumbra atacar tirando muchas veces contra la portería, no puedo rechazar cada balón, necesito poder hacerme de él.

- Entiendo, pero no aguantarás un partido completo

- Le prometo que le pediré las inyecciones en cuanto sienta que ya no puedo más

- Está bien, Wakabayashi. Si así lo deseas…

Genzo está por salir, así que me escondo y lo veo regresar al entrenamiento. Entro en el consultorio y evito hablar del asunto. Me despido del doctor quien me da algunos consejos y los teléfonos de amigos especialistas que podrían evaluar a la señora Hyuga; además de asegurarme que estará al pendiente de Jun.

- Lo que haces es muy noble. Te deseo un buen viaje, Yayoi.

- Gracias doctor.

**...**

En cuanto llego a Tokio me pongo en contacto con el médico de Jun quien me dice que tiene un amigo especialista que puede atender a la señora Hyuga. Hablo con él y quedamos en vernos en el hospital en una hora.

Llego a mi casa y pongo a mi madre al tanto de la situación, así que me acompaña a casa de la familia Hyuga donde nos encontramos con los hermanos. Me presento y abrazo tratando confortarlos y decirles que todo estará bien. Mi madre se queda con ellos mientras yo salgo rumbo al hospital para ver al médico especialista.

**...**

Me quedo esperando mientras el doctor atiende a la señora. En cuanto sale me dice que está siendo bien atendida, pero que él se hará responsable de ahora en adelante. La señora está estable, pero no se sabe que puede pasar mientras no despierte. Varios especialistas vienen a verla a petición del médico y todos concluyen lo mismo: hay que esperar a que despierte.

Regreso a casa de Hyuga y me encuentro con un vecino que está dispuesto a ayudar. Él fue quien dio la autorización de ingreso de la señora Hyuga al hospital. La noche ya ha caído y todos cenamos tratando de animar a los chicos, cuando suena el teléfono y respondo a Kojiro.

- Buenas noches Kojiro

- ¡Yayoi! – dice sorprendido – gracias por estar ahí ¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Cómo está mi madre?

- Tus hermanos están bien, te los pasaré para que hables con ellos y luego te contaré sobre tu madre

Hyuga habla con sus hermanos y les pide que atiendan a mis indicaciones y haga todo lo que les pida. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que los chicos quieren, admiran y respetan a su hermano. Mi madre deja la casa para ir por mi ropa para que pueda quedarme con los chicos.

- Ahora sí, Yayoi dime cómo está mi madre

- Está en buenas manos – comienzo a decirle – varios médicos le han visto incluido algunos que atienden a Jun, todos han dicho lo mismo. Tú madre está en coma debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que se dio, suponemos, al desmayarse. Está estable, pero no pueden asegurar nada mientras no despierte

- Debería ir

- No tiene caso, Kojiro. No hay nada más que esperar.

- Mis hermanos me dicen que les llevarás mañana a verla

- Así lo haré

- ¿Te quedarás en casa?

- Sí, mi madre ya fue a traerme ropa. Estaré al pendiente de ellos, no te preocupes

- Gracias. Le diré a Misugi que te hable a mi casa

- Gracias – respondo y en pocos minutos recibo la llamada de Jun.

**...**

- Hola Yayoi – me dice con alegría

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sumamente emocionada dándome cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estoy a su presencia

- Hyuga me dijo que estas en su casa y que mamá sigue igual

- Así es Jun, tu doctor me recomendó un neurólogo especialista y es quien está atendiendo a la señora Hyuga

- Me alegro – responde – recuerda pagar todos los gastos con la tarjeta que te di.

- Ya lo hice, a partir de hoy todos los gastos serán pagados por ti.

- ¿Y los de ingreso?

- No sé quien fue el que los pago, pero en cuanto lo sepa los cubriré

- Gracias Yayoi

- Jun… hay algo que tengo que comentarte

- Dime

- Es sobre Genzo

- ¡Genzo! – exclama sorprendido

- ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Sé que está lastimado, pero tengo entendido que jugará mañana contra China ¿Qué sabes tú?

- Antes de irme, pase a ver al doctor y los escuché hablando. Genzo no está bien y no quiere inyecciones, pues pierde sensibilidad

- ¡Yayoi! – dice sorprendido con mis palabras – gracias por decírmelo, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarle, y ya mejor no te cuento lo que paso con Shingo

- ¿Se metió en problemas?

- Como siempre – me dice con una leve risa – se lastimo el pie, lo bueno es que ya no podía jugar por las amonestaciones, así que le dará tiempo de recuperarse para las finales

- ¡Ese Shingo! Te veré por televisión.

- Pensaré en ti – me dice despidiéndose

**...**

Al día siguiente preparo el desayuno de los chicos y les llevo al hospital como lo prometí. En cuanto llegamos nos detiene el policía de la entrada diciendo que no se aceptan visitas de menores de edad así que los dejo en la entrada y voy en busca del doctor. Le encuentro en el piso donde está internada la señora Hyuga y le pregunto por su salud. Sigue igual, sin despertar.

- Nos preocupa que no haya ninguna reacción – me dice el médico al saludarme – temo que empeore de un momento a otro. Aunque puede que despierte y eso sería muy bueno

- Solo nos queda esperar. ¿Pueden venir sus hijos a verla?

- No está permitida la entrada a menores, pero les daré autorización especial. Solo porque tú me lo pides, Yayoi.

- Le prometo que se portarán muy bien

**...**

Por la tarde regreso con ellos a la casa pasando al mercado a comprar comida y preparar una gran cena. Al llegar a casa llenos de bolsas de comida, nos encontramos a su vecino quien nos espera para tener noticias de la señora Hyuga. Le informo lo que le médico nos ha dicho y le invito a cenar con nosotros mientras vemos el partido de la selección japonesa contra China.

Los chicos colocan la televisión cerca de la mesa y ayudan a poner los platos y vasos listos para una deliciosa cena que estoy preparando.

- Huele delicioso – comenta Takeru mientras su hermana me ayuda a servir los platos.

El partido está comenzando y como siempre, junto mis manos y levanto una plegaria al cielo por la salud de Misugi y aprovecho para pedir por la señora Hyuga, Kojiro y Genzo.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! – exclama el más pequeño de los tres al ver a Hyuga entonando el himno de Japón

- Es el mejor jugador de Japón –dice el vecino orgulloso de conocer a Kojiro – hará un gran papel, ya verán.

- Uno de los Tachibana está jugando – comento al verlo en la alineación, supongo que en lugar de Aoi.

El partido comienza.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola, hola! aquí está el partido contra China. !Que dificil partido! es muy largo, hay muchas cosas... pero aquí está. espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews! Saluditos, Alif**

**Capítulo 27**

China toma el control del partido en cuanto el silbatazo da inicio, Hi Sho, uno de sus delanteros y muy rápido también, realiza el primer tiro a la portería de Japón, pero Genzo logra detener el balón.

- ¡Lo detuvo! – exclamo sorprendida pues sé de las heridas de nuestro portero. Los hermanos de Hyuga me observan sorprendidos.

Wakabayashi despeja rápidamente dejando mal parados a los chinos así que Nitta toma el balón y tira sin mayor problema, pero da en el travesaño.

- ¡No! – exclama la hermana de Kojiro

- Mi hermano lo hubiera anotado – dice el mayor de los tres y no puedo evitar sonreir con el comentario

El partido es muy reñido y rápido en los primeros minutos, China tiene nuevamente el balón atacando por la izquierda, realizando una serie de pases rápidos hasta llegar con Hi Sho quien salta para tirar a la portería. Genzo está atento y vuelve a atrapar el balón. Enfurezco ante la televisión pues al despejar rápido la toma se va con la jugada y no me permite ver el rostro de Wakabayashi y saber cómo se encuentra en realidad. Esos duros disparos que ha detenido deben de doler y más si no ha permitido le inyecten analgésicos.

China recupera el balón y vuelven a buscar a Sho para anotar, este se vuelve a levantar para anotar de cabeza pero Genzo también salta y chocan. El árbitro marca falta del chino. Nuestro portero tarda un poco en sacar y me doy cuenta que comienzan a dolerle las manos. Saca el balón hasta Misaki quien comienza una serie de pases extraordinarios junto con Tsubasa, quien busca a Hyuga para el ataque, pero supongo este está muy marcado pues no sale en la pantalla. Tsubasa tira de media distancia y anota el primer gol para Japón.

- ¡Viva! – exclaman los chicos levantándose del suelo gritando de alegría

- Ha sido un gran gol, amigo – digo feliz como si Tsubasa me escuchara

China ataca con todo y vuelven a lanzar una serie de pases elevados en busca de su delantero Sho. Jito y Jun le marcan muy de cerca pero no logran evitar el ataque en todas las ocasiones, así que Genzo ha tenido que salir a detener el balón en los centros a la portería. En todos logra afianzar el balón con las manos y en todos observo el dolor en su rostro.

- Esto no puede seguir así – exclamo sumamente preocupada por Genzo y por el gran esfuerzo que Misugi tendrá que realizar en este partido, pues yo misma le he contado sobre las inyecciones de Genzo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta el menor de los Hyuga al ver como el árbitro marca fuera de lugar a un jugador chino

- Es una técnica – le explico al darme cuenta que Jun está tratando de ayudar a su portero con la técnica del fuera de lugar

Por unos momentos parece que la técnica funciona perfectamente, pero China se reagrupa y busca diferentes medios de contrarrestar la jugada, así que juegan a pases cortos y a ras de suelo para evitar el fuera de lugar. Logran esquivar a Ryo y dan un pase elevado a Sho quien sale perfectamente. Jito y Tachibana realizan su espectacular salto y logran superar al chion en el aire y sacar el balón de la zona de anotación.

- Por lo visto todos saben del dolor de Wakabayashi – comento para mi interior al ver el gran esfuerzo realizado por todos

El balón lo tiene Hikaru en media cancha, este se lo pasa a Tsubsa y este busca a Hyuga pero sigue marcado por varios jugadores, así que aprovechan esto y se apoya en Taro, quien se lo pasa a Nitta y este se lo regresa a Tsubasa al ver que le marcan rápidamente. Tsubasa busca nuevamente a Hyuga pero en cuanto va a dar el pase le llegan dos jugadores chinos, salta y pasa el balón a Matsuyama quien tira de primera intención desde casi media cancha logrando un gran tiro y el segundo gol para Japón.

- ¡Otro gol!- exclamamos todos celebrando la anotación

- No ha sido de mi hermano pero eso no importa, estoy segura que anotara más adelante – dice la chiquilla.

China está desesperado por anotar y mi preocupación por Jun y Genzo va en aumento. Los ataques son cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Matsuyama hace un extraordinario juego en la media cancha, junto con Tsubasa, pero China no deja de intentar llegar, el hermano Tachibana sale a defender pero O, de china logra centrar a Sho así que Masao no logra realizar su skylab aún a pesar de que Jito ya está en posición. Veo como Jun aparece de la nada y toma el lugar de Masao realizando la peligrosa jugada.

- Jun… - exclamo preocupada, pero la jugada sale bien y Sho no puede cabecear, así que el balón cae al suelo donde el chino logra tocarla para desviarla de las manos del portero. El peligro contiua.

Genzo se tira en busca del balón y parece que puede detenerla, pero sus manos están más lastimadas de lo que parece y se le resbala dejando el balón a la deriva. Sho y Jun se han levantado del suelo y tratan de buscar el balón, pero Genzo y Jun se estorban y Sho logra anotar el primer gol para China.

Aún llevamos un gol de ventaja, pero las manos de Wakabayashi no se ven nada bien. Levanto al cielo una nueva plegaria cuando suena el teléfono y nos saca a todos de nuestra concentración.

El vecino contesta y por su expresión nos damos cuenta que es del hospital que llaman.

- Está bien doctor – dice el vecino – vamos para allá

Nos explica que la señora ha despertado por unos instantes y luego ha vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia

- Eso no es bueno – digo asustada

- Es lo mismo que dicen, nos piden que llevemos a los niños para que vean a su madre – dice y me mira pues los dos sabemos que no es nada bueno y que quieren a los chicos para que se despidan de ella.

No tardamos en salir rumbo al hospital.

- Prenda el radio – dice el señor al chofer del taxi y pone el partido – los distraerá – me dice señalando a los niños

Escucho como los comentaristas dicen que China busca el empate a toda costa y la defensa hace un gran trabajo. Me imagino el gran esfuerzo que Jun está haciendo y no puedo evitar que una lagrima resbale por mi rostro. Me siento mal por Jun, Genzo, Kojiro y muy especialmente por la señora Hyuga y sus pequeños.

Llegamos al hospital y nos encontramos con el médico encargado; me saluda y agradece nuestra presencia. Una enfermera se lleva a los chicos para ver a su madre mientras el doctor nos dice al vecino y a mí, la difícil situación por la que está pasando la señora en estos momentos.

- Es un momento crítico – nos dice seriamente – es probable que la señora muera en poco tiempo

Termino por llorar y el doctor me consuela

- Siempre has sido fuerte Yayoi, estos niños te necesitan.

Me repongo rápidamente y esperamos noticias desde la sala de espera donde vemos el partido en una de las pantallas. El marcador v favor Japón. Nos preguntamos si habrá sido Hyuga quien anotó

- Kojiro hablará en el medio tiempo – me dice el vecino al ver que el primer tiempo del partido está por terminar

- Tienes razón – respondo – iré a casa para esperar la llamada

- ¿Le dirás lo que está pasando?

- No puedo mentirle

- Dejará el partido

- No tendría caso.

Llego a la casa Hyuga y prendo la televisión viendo que el medio tiempo ha comenzado. Rezo pidiendo las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Kojiro y clavo mi mirada en el televisor viendo la repetición de los goles. Hyuga anotó el tercer gol.

- Al mismo momento en que sus hermanos estaban con su madre – pienso en voz alta sumamente emocionada y triste por la situación

El teléfono suena y respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

- ¿Kojiro? – pregunto al levantar el auricular

- Buenos días Yayoi – me dice amablemente – ¿cómo está todo? ¿Cómo está mamá y mis hermanos?

- Tus hermanos están bien – le digo tratando de conservar la tranquilidad

- ¿Están viendo el partido?

- Han ido al hospital

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama furioso

- Tu madre está…

- ¡Habla, Aoba! – me grita desesperado

- Ha tenido una fuerte crisis

- ¡No! – escucho como se desmorona en el teléfono y mis lagrimas empiezan a caer copiosamente

- Los médicos no pueden hacer nada, solo nos queda esperar a que reaccione favorablemente

- O muera… – susurra dolorosamente

- Recemos por que sea lo mejor – le digo sin saber que más decir y escucho un ruido como si la bocina chocara contra el suelo.

Me quedo en silencio tratando de escuchar lo que sucede del otro lado de la línea y me percato que Hyuga no está solo.

- Es… ¡Jun! – exclamo al escucharlo en la distancia. Hyuga está reclamando.

Le reclama que los médicos le hayan podido ayudar a él, a regresar al futbol, pero no puedan hacer nada por su mamá. Escucho como Jun trata de tranquilizarlo y apoyarlo.

- ¿Bueno? – escucho una voz en el teléfono después de una larga pausa

- ¡¿Jun?! – exclamo todavía llorando

- ¡Yayoi! – responde – ¿qué paso? ¿cómo está la mamá de Hyuga?

Le cuento lo sucedido y me explica lo que ha pasado con Hyuga.

- Tengo que irme, Yayoi. Debo decirle al entrenador. Gracias por todo

En cuanto cuelgo el teléfono lloro desconsoladamente, me duele no poder hacer más por Hyuga, ni por su familia. Marco al hospital y hablo con el médico, me dice que la señora sigue inconsciente, lo que puede ser bueno, pues ya ha pasado más de media hora. Salgo de la casa y regreso al lado de los chicos.

Cuando llego me encuentro con los tres hermanos llorando en un rincón, abrazados. Me uno a ellos y trato de consolarlos. Luego vemos que el partido se ha reiniciado y les digo que tenemos que apoyar a Hyuga desde aquí.

Tsubasa tiene el balón y Sho Shunko, la estrella de China y que ha entrado al partido en esta segunda mitad, debido a una lesión; hace una barrida sobre nuestro capitán logrando quitarle el balón, pero Hyuga está atento y recupera rápidamente. El menor de los hermanos se emociona la ver a su hermano en la tele y exclama levemente su admiración. Hyuga pasa a Tsubasa y este a Misaki realizando su serie de combinaciones, Kojiro los va siguiendo rumbo a la portería y recibe un pase de Tsubasa para que dispare, éste se prepara justo cuando Shunko se pone frente a él. Hyuga dispara al mismo tiempo que Shunko haciendo que el balón salga disparado en el aire. Kojiro queda en el suelo cuando Shunko patea el balón a Sho quien salta para cabecear hacia la portería. Tashibana no alcanza a saltar tan algo y Sho logra disparar, Genzo intenta detener el balón pero solo puede rechazar dejando el balón mi cerca de Shunko quien solo tiene que empujar y anotar el segundo gol.

Japón ataca con la combinación dorada pero China realiza una defensa de conjunto y recupera el balón. Sho da un pase y Hyuga lo intercepta antes de que llegue a media cancha, tiene el balón y puede tirar, Sho lo sigue y vuelve a ponerse frentea a él para tapar el tiro, al mismo tiempo golpean la pelota y el tiro de Sho toma la fuerza de Hyuga y se mete en la portería de Genzo. Es un gol extraordinario, de una fuerza sorprendente, pues adquiere la fuerza de los dos jugadores. La gran técnica está en utilizar la fuerza del rival y que salga el balón hacia el otro lado. Wakabayashi no tiene nada que hacer, no se esperaba un tiro desde esa distancia y mucho menos con esa fuerza.

- Hermano… - exclaman los pequeños al ver el trabajo que está pasando su hermano durante el juego

El partido se complica como se está complicando la vida de la señora Hyuga.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola, hola! casi se me olvida postear este capitulo. Sorry, ya aqui está! **

**Ya pasada la tragedia de Hyuga, volvemos a Yakarta para la semifinal de la Copa. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 28**

Japón vuelve al ataque de la mano de Tsubasa quien los incita a ganar el partido y no darse por vencidos. Tsubasa tiene el balón y se lo pasa a Taro realizando una serie de pases rapidos y precisos. Sho aparece frente a Tsubasa cuando este va a tirar, piensa hacer el mismo tiro que con Hyuga, pero Tsubada seguramente lo sabe y tira con gran potencia y precisión. Es un tiro de arco. La fuerza de los dos jugadores se unen en el balón y salen disparados hacia la portería China. El tiro de Sho no ha funcionado, Japón está nuevamente un gol arriba en el marcador.

Sho está furioso y decide marcar a Tsubasa todo el tiempo, lo que siempre ayuda a los demás jugadores, pues tienen que compensar el trabajo de Tsubasa y se animan al ataque.

Hyuga tiene el balón pero los chinos lo marcan férreamente y pierde el balón en una jugada fuerte que el árbitro no marca. Matsuyama recupera el balón y se lo pasa a Tsubasa que decide enfrentar nuevamente a Sho y realizan otra vez su tiro reversible. Esta vez la fuerza es aún más poderosa, pues el tiro con chanfle de Tsubasa hace que el balón realice una curva indescifrable que acompañado a la potencia del tiro de Sho sale disparado hacia la portería de Japón, donde Wakabayashi está esperando, se arroja hacia su costado derecho intentando detener el tiro, pero su mano derecha sufre el fuerte impacto quedando destrozada y sin poder impedir que el tiro entre en la portería. China ha vuelto a empatar.

- Han vuelto a empatar – comento a los chicos

- Es porque mi hermano no ha anotado – dice el más pequeño

Sonrío con el comentario y me doy cuenta que es cierto, Hyuga no ha logrado anotar en un buen rato, debe de estar desconectado del juego debido a la condición de su madre. El médico nos interrumpe para que entremos de nuevo a la habitación de la señora Hyuga. Su condición sigue delicada y piensan que la presencia de los chicos puede ayudar.

Entramos en la habitación rodeando la cama de la señora, los chicos se toman de la mano y les ofrezco rezar con ellos por la salud de su mamá. Los chicos cierran los ojos y rezamos juntos.

El vecino de los Hyuga nos hace señas del otro lado de la ventana de la habitación y nos señala la televisión que hay en ese cuarto. Hyuga ha anotado y vemos la repetición de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Sho y Tsubasa, solo que este último decide no tirar y permite que Kojiro llegue de último minuto al balón; ahora la potencia del tiro de Hyuga derrota el tiro reversible de Sho. Vemos a Hyuga celebrar lanzando un beso al cielo y sabemos que se lo dirige a su madre.

La pequeña hermana comienza a llamarme y le miro asustada, ella me señala con su mano la cama donde está acostada su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mamá… – me dice sin saber que más decir mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

Volteo hacia la cama y descubro que la señora Hyuga está despierta. Exclamo sorprendida y salgo de la habitación en busca del médico quien entra inmediatamente y tiene que quitar a los niños de la cama para oscultar a la señora.

Los tres niños, el vecino y yo vemos a los médicos desde el cuarto de observación, felices de ver a la señora despierta y esperando que se encuentre bien.

El doctor tarda en salir, pero al hacerlo su rostro denota la felicidad de un milagro.

- La señora Hyuga está bien – nos dice con una gran sonrisa – ha despertado y parece que todo está bien. Es un milagro

Los chicos gritan de emoción y se abrazan llorando de felicidad

- ¿Podrá salir del hospital? – pregunta el menor con su inocencia característica

- En unos días. Debe permanecer en reposo y la observaremos durante unos días para asegurarnos que todo está bien – le responde el médico con gran paciencia y cariño.

Terminamos de ver el partido en la sala de espera. El ánimo es muy diferente y disfrutamos de los últimos momentos del partido, cuando Sho abandona el terreno de juego por su pierna lastimada y tiene que ser ayudado por uno de sus compañeros y también como lo hace Genzo, con su mano sumamente lastimada.

Dejo a los niños viendo el partido y le pido al doctor permiso para hablar de larga distancia. Este acepta y marco al celular del doctor de la selección, quien me contesta inmediatamente poniéndose feliz con la noticia de la recuperación de la mamá de Kojiro.

- Le avisaremos en cuanto termine el partido. Gracias Yayoi.

Cuando regreso a la sala de espera veo a los chicos saltar de felicidad. Hyuga ha anotado nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunta el vecino

- Hable con el médico de la selección, le darán la noticia a Kojiro

- Me alegro – responde con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y terminamos de ver el partido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**...**

Esa noche preparo una deliciosa cena para celebrar y recibimos la llamada de Hyuga diciendo que llegará al día siguiente. Habla con cada uno de sus hermanos y luego conmigo. Me agrace todo mi apoyo y se disculpa por su mal carácter.

- En una situación así, es normal – le digo sin darle mucha importancia

- Misugi te marcará más tarde a la casa

- Gracias – respondo

- Gracias a ti, Yayoi.

Acuesto a los niños sumamente emocionados de que su hermano regrese al día siguiente. Me siento en la sala a esperar la llamada de Jun.

- Buenas noches, preciosa – me saluda con dulzura

- ¡Jun! – digo sumamente emocionada y comienzo a llorar – fue un gran partido

- ¿Lo viste?

- Algo – respondo recordando el difícil día que pasé

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- No lo sé – respondo tratando de tranquilizarme

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tu sola, pequeña

- Estoy bien Jun; además, todo salió perfectamente. La señora Hyuga se recuperará completamente

- Me alegro – responde Jun – Hyuga sale mañana rumbo a Japón pero piensa regresar para las semifinales

- Eso me parece bien

- Me gustaría que regreses tú también

- Jun…

- Mis padres regresan en estos días a Japón, mi madre puede ayudar con los pequeños

- Hablaré con ella ¿te parece bien?

- Te extraño, Yayoi

- Y yo a ti, Jun.

**...**

Al día siguiente llevo a los niños al hospital y ahí esperamos a Hyuga quien llega directamente del hospital.

- ¡Ken! – exclamo sorprendida al ver la visita del portero

- Hola Aoba – me saluda con una reverencia – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le explico que estoy cuidando a los hermanos de Hyuga, así que me agradece el apoyo que le brindo y me cuenta que está aquí para ver a Kojiro y ofrecerle su ayuda.

- Supongo que Misugi también está pagando los gastos

No respondo, pero Wakashimazu da por positivo mi silencio.

- No creo que a Hyuga le guste esa idea – me dice

- Por eso prefiero que no le digas nada

- Así lo hare – me dice y se aleja para tomar un café en el restaurante del hotel.

Hyuga llega poco tiempo después y luego de saludar a sus hermanos entra a ver a su mamá quien les dice que es Hyuga quien le enseñó el camino de regreso, pues no quería abandonar a sus hijos todavía. Ver a la familia Hyuga reunida me hace llorar de felicidad así que les dejo a solas por un rato yéndome a caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

En una de las vueltas que estoy dando me encuentro con Wakashimazu escondido en una esquina.

- ¿A quien espías? – le pregunto sorprendiéndolo

- ¡Aoba! – exclama saltando de sorpresa – guarda silencio

Escuchamos escondidos la conversación de Hyuga con su vecino, quien le dice que él ha pagado el ingreso al hospital, pero que le preocupa la cuenta que se ha ido acumulando en estos días, pues el ya no tiene dinero.

- El hospital no me ha pedido más dinero, pero la cuenta se debe estar acumulando – le dice son preocupación – deberías comentarlo a los vecinos, seguramente ellos te ayudarán

- Yo lo resolveré, gracias – le responde Kojiro con dureza innecesaria

- Siento mucho molestarte con estas cosas

- No se preocupe, se lo agradezco mucho.

Nos quedamos en silencio y vemos al vecino salir del lugar.

- ¿No se supone que tú estás pagando todo?

- Así es, pero cuando llegue la señora Hyuga ya estaba internada, hasta hoy supe que el vecino fue quien pago el ingreso. Los gastos posteriores han sido pagados por la familia Misugi

- ¿Falta algo más?

- La señora permanecerá un par de días más

Observamos a Hyuga tomar un teléfono y Wakashimazu se mira asustado. Le pregunto qué sucede y me dice que Hyuga buscará dinero de alguna forma, seguramente contratándose con la liga japonesa de futbol.

- Pero él no lo ha hecho porque se quiere ir al extranjero – le digo asustada

- Pero le urge el dinero

- ¡No es necesario!

- Yo hablaré con él, pero el dinero de Misugi debe permanecer en el anonimato

- Jun así lo quiere – concluyo

- Deja de pagar las cuentas, ahora yo le prestaré el dinero

- Pero…

- Hagámoslo así – me dice con sinceridad – por él

- Está bien.

Ken sale del escondite y habla con Hyuga, mientras yo les escucho escondida. Ken le ofrece ayuda, dinero para pagar el hospital, pero le recuerda que su sueño es jugar en Europa y después del excelente papel que está teniendo en la Copa Asiática, está seguro que eso pasará pronto.

Las palabras son convincentes y logra convencer a Hyuga de aceptar el dinero a cambio de que Wakashimazu viaje a Indonesia para integrarse a la selección. Genzo está lastimado y lo necesitan.

- Déjate de tonterías, lucha por tu puesto en la selección. Demuestra que eres un gran portero

- Lo haré, si tu aceptas el dinero – le dice extendiendo una tarjeta de crédito que Hyuga termina por aceptar.

**...**

Los resultados de la señora Hyuga salen positivos, solo un par de días de descanso y podrá irse a casa. La señora le pide a Kojir que regrese al torneo, los niños le dicen que lo haga que verán sus partidos por televisión, así que una tarde Hyuga me dice que regresará a Indonesia y quiere saber si yo también lo hare.

Por un lado preferiría quedarme en Japón y descansar y ver a mi familia, pero sé que Jun me ha comprado un boleto y verlo jugar en la final de la Copa Asiática sería increíble, así después de pensarlo mucho y hablar con mis padres, tomo el mismo avión que Kojiro de regreso a Yakarta.

- No tengo palabras para agradecer, a ti y a Jun, todo lo que han hecho por mí – me dice Hyuga durante nuestro vuelo en avión

- No tienes nada que agradecer – digo apenada – lo hicimos con mucho gusto

- Misugi no tenía porque preocuparse tanto

- El sabe lo que es pasar temporadas en un hospital, lo que afecta a una familia

- Sé que mis hermanos no son fáciles…

- ¡Claro que lo son! – le digo con sinceridad – son niños educados y divertidos, además te admiran y quieren muchísimo

- Espero que esta difícil situación valga la pena

- Verás que ganando la Copa Asiática te lloverán ofertas para equipos extranjeros

- Primero el mundial y luego ya veremos – me dice con una sonrisa

**...**

Aterrizando en Yakarta tomamos un taxi que nos llevara al Campo de Entrenamiento

- ¿No piensas ir a tu hotel?

- Primero quiero ver el entrenamiento

- Querrás decir a Misugi – dice soltando una carcajada

- ¡Cállate! – le digo sonrojándome con su comentario

- Ustedes dos, sí que son inseparables

Llegamos al Centro de entrenamiento y nos informan que hoy no hay entrenamiento, pero Hyuga los convence de dejarme pasar, pues tengo que hablar con el entrenador y el médico de la selección. No es cierto, pero eso les convence para dejarme entrar.

Llegamos con el entrenador Gamou y el cuerpo técnicos y nos reciben feliz de nuestro regreso, todos me agradecen el apoyo que le he brindado a Hyuga y su familia.

- Considérate parte del equipo, Aoba – me dice Gamou

- Gracias entrenador, estoy feliz de poder apoyar al equipo

- Pues puede que volvamos a necesitar de tus servicios – dice el médico – Genzo está muy lastimado y no podrá jugar, esta tarde irá al hospital para una serie de estudios. Me gustaría que fueras con nosotros

- Así lo haré, doctor.

- Me preocupa Morisaki – comenta Gamou a los demás

- Entrenador – interrumpe Hyuga – en estos momentos debe estar llegando Wakashimazu

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclaman todos

- Ken estuvo conmigo en el hospital y lo convencí de que viniera a jugar, a pelear su lugar en el Mundial

- Sería estupendo – dice Katagiri – empezaré los trámites para su ingreso al equipo – dice saliendo del lugar

- Que empiece a entrenar en cuanto llegue. Le pediré a algunos de los chicos que entrenen con él, aunque tenga que quitarles su día libre

- ¿Día libre? – pregunta Tamotsu

- Les día el día libre a los chicos, Tamostsu

- Pero están entrenando

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama y todos salimos al campo de entrenamiento encontrándonos con todos los chicos de la selección entrenando como un día normal.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta Gamou a los chicos

Todos se acercan y Tsubasa le explica que quieren entrenar para poder llegar a la final. Gamou medita unos momentos y les autoriza seguir entrenando. Busco a Jun entre los chicos y lo encuentro justo a mi lado.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo arrojándome a sus brazos, los cuales me envuelven en un fuerte abrazo – te extrañe tanto – le digo comenzando a llorar sin pudor alguno

- Yo también te extrañe – me dice acariciando mi cabello con suavidad tratando de consolarme – pero ya estás aquí, has hecho algo maravilloso por Hyuga y su familia

- No sé porque lloro de esta manera – digo tratando de tranquilizarme

- Porque fue difícil. Me hubiera gustado poderte apoyar, pero sabía que solo tú podrías con una situación así

- Jun…

- Anda pequeña, vamos a la banca para ver el entrenamiento – me dice comenzando a caminar hacia la banca, sin dejar de abrazarme

- ¿no entrenas? – pregunto sentándome a su lado recargando mi cabeza en su pecho

- No. Hikaru me lo ha prohibido y creo que tiene razón. Me encuentro perfectamente, pero no debo excederme

- Te has cuidado ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! – me dice besando mi frente.

Genzo llega a sentarse con nosotros y observo que trae inmovilizado su brazo derecho. Le pregunto cómo se encuentra y me responde que se siente bien, que le gustaría jugar, pero el médico y ahora Gamou se lo han prohibido

- Debes cuidarte para el Mundial – le dice Misugi

- Puede ser, pero ahora llega Wakashimazu y puede quitarme mi lugar como titular

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – pregunto no dudando de las capacidades de Ken, sino porque Genzo es un extraordinario jugador

- ¡Claro! La única ventaja que tengo contra Ken es la experiencia de jugar en el extranjero, pero es un gran portero

Justo en ese momento vemos llegar a Ken ya listo para entrenar. Todos se acercan a saludar y comienzan a entrenar, Jun se regresa a mi lado y me vuelve a abrazar con ternura.

**...**

Dejo el Centro de Entrenamiento y me voy al hotel a dejar mis cosas y saludar a Sane, pero no la encuentro, ni a ninguno de los chicos de la porra así que supongo que están haciendo algo para el siguiente partido. Le dejo una nota a Sanae y salgo al loby donde he quedado de verme con el médico y Genzo para ir al hospital.

- Buenas tardes, Yayoi – me dice Genzo con su tono seductor

- Genzo – respondo secamente

- El doctor no podrá acompañarnos; Como el equipo está entrenando no puede alejarse, por si alguien se lastima o algo – le miro con suspicasia, así que continua – me dijo que no tendría ningún problema, que tú cuidarías de mí

- Vamos ya – digo sin dar mas importancia a sus palabras


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, hola! aquí les dejo el partido de semifinal, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 29**

Acompaño a Wakabayashi toda la mañana durante sus estudios. Entre uno y otro tenemos oportunidad de platicar, así que me cuenta sobre su estancia en Alemania, la cual disfruta mucho aún a pesar de extrañar a su familia.

- Pero tu familia viaja mucho ¿no? Supongo que te irán a ver muy seguido

- Es cierto, pero no es lo mismo, extraño mi casa y mi perro

Para uno de sus estudios tendrán que anestesiar a Genzo así que me siento al lado de la cama esperando que la anestesia haga efecto.

- No siento nada – me dice divertido

- Dale tiempo y comenzaras a sentirte muy cansado

- No dormiré completamente – me dice

- No, pero tus reflejos serán mucho más lentos

- Sabes mucho de medicina ¿verdad?

- Quiero ser enfermera

- ¿Por Misugi?

- No – respondo a la defensiva logrando una mueca divertida en el rostro de Genzo – aunque puedo decir que estar tan cerca de Jun y su enfermedad me ha hecho sabe sobre medicina y puede que definiera mi gusto por ella

- Serás una gran enfermera y si quieres ser doctora también serías muy buena

- No te burles Genzo.

- No me burlo, de verdad lo creo. Todos hemos visto los cuidados que le prodigas a Misugi y las atenciones que tienes con nosotros, eres buena en esto

- Gracias

Dejamos el hospital y regresamos al Centro de Entrenamiento, cansados y todavía con rastros de anestesia y medicamentos, así que Genzo se apoya en mi para caminar y le llevo a su habitación, donde le doctor nos espera para saber cómo nos fue.

Las lesiones de Genzo son fuertes, pero no graves. Requiere de cuidados y tiempo para sanar. Wakabayashi cae dormido en un santiamén mientras el doctor y yo hablamos de su terapia. Me pide que le ayude y acepto hacerlo mientras estemos en Yakarta. Velo el sueño de Genzo en lo que llega la comida a la habitación.

Observo desde la ventana el entrenamiento en especial a Jun, también distingo a Sanae y los chicos en las gradas, hasta que la puerta suena y abro recibiendo al mesero con nuestra comida.

- Buenas tardes – susurro moviendo ligeramente a Genzo para que despierte. Se mueve un poco y sus ojos intentan abrirse pero se resiste con ligeros gruñidos que me divierten – es hora de comer

- Yayoi – me dice despertando completamente y tratando de incorporarse de la cama. Le ayudo a sentarse y le acomodo las almohadas en su espalda y otra más debajo de su brazo derecho – gracias.

Le acerco la charola con comida y me siento en el otro extremo de la cama para comer yo también; comemos en silencio y con mucho apetito, le ayudo a cortar la carne se deja consentir.

- Gracias por tu compañía – me dice al terminar el postre – Jun es muy afortunado

Me sonrojo con su comentario y evito mirarle directamente

- De verdad – me dice divertido – eres muy bonita, atenta, cariñosa…

- Para Genzo – le pido y sin buscarlo se nota un tono de suplica en mi voz

- No te sientas mal, Yayoi. Te lo digo como un halago.

- Es tiempo de tus terapias – le digo ayudándolo a salir de la cama para bajar al gimnasio y ayudarle con sus terapias – el doctor nos estará esperando y le ayudaré con tus ejercicios

- Eso me gusta – dice con su alegre sonrisa

Los ejercicios que realiza Genzo son duros y con lo heridas que están sus manos, el dolor es insoportable, así que en pocos minutos su rostro se cubre de sudor y su boca se transforma en una mueca de dolor constante.

Terminaos los ejercicios justo cuando el resto del equipo entra al gimnasio para realizar unos ejercicios de fuerza. En cuanto les veo entrar busco con mi mirada a Jun quien se sorprende al verme con mis manos entre las de Genzo, dándole un masaje antes de volverlas a cubrir con vendas y férulas.

- Hola Genzo ¿cómo vas? – se acerca a preguntar mi novio

- Estoy bien – dice tratando de disimular su dolor – los doctores exageran, podría jugar el juego de mañana

- Hazles caso – concluye Jun riendo con el comentario – queremos que para el Mundial estés perfectamente

- Así será, Misugi. Además tengo una gran enfermera que me cuida y atiende muy bien

Me sonrojo en cuanto escucho estas palabras y no puedo evitar estrujar la mano de Genzo que tengo entre las mías, haciéndolo soltar un ligero grito de dolor que no le pasa desapercibido a Jun haciéndolo reír.

- Es muy atenta, pero también muy exigente; así que no la hagas enojar, Genzo

- ¡Ya vi!

Al poco tiempo dejamos el gimnasio y acompaño a Genzo hasta su habitación para que se recueste y descanse

- Es temprano – dice cuando le entrego el pijama para que se cambie

- Pero debes descansar, así que de una vez a la cama. Puedes ver películas, si no quieres dormir

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Dudo en responder pero no me puedo negar y le digo que solo un rato. Entra en el cuarto de baño y se cambia el pijama. Escucho ruidos y la dificultad que tiene para vestirse

- Es más complicado de lo que imagine cuando tienes una mano inmovilizada – me grita detrás de la puerta – ¿puedes ayudarme?

- No – respondo tajantemente pero sin enojo – tu puedes hacerlo

- En pocos minutos sale con solo el pantalón del pijama puesto

- Imposible quitarme la camisa – me dice rindiéndose

- Está bien – le digo jalándole la camisa del pijama que trae en la mano – siéntate te ayudaré con la playera.

Me paro frente a él y le quito el cabestrillo que usa en su mano derecha, con delicadeza tomo la playera por la cintura y trato de sacarla despacio mientras el sube los brazos para que la camisa salga sin mayor problema

- Eres un exagerado – le digo mientras meto la camisa del pijama en sus brazos

- Inténtalo sin un brazo y con la otra mano vendada

- Está bien, anda, a la cama – le digo abriendo las sábanas y cubriéndole con ellas.

- Vamos a ver una película

Me rindo acostándome del otro lado de la cama por encima de las sabanas, prendiendo la televisión y buscando alguna película.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida despertando bastante noche. Me levanto en silencio y miro a Genzo dormir plácidamente, así que salgo de la habitación rumbo a la mía. Por el camino voy pensando el lo que le diré a Sanae, quien no dejará de interrogarme por llegar a estas horas. Doy vuelta al pasillo que conduce a mi habitación y veo a Jun sentado en el suelo frente a mi puerta. Corro a su lado sin pensar en nada y me hico frente a él.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo asustada, feliz, intrigada, todo al mismo tiempo – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunta haciéndome ver que está enojado

- Con Genzo – respondo con honestidad

- ¿A esta hora? – pregunta y ahora noto tristeza en su voz

- Me quedé dormida

- Yayoi… – me dice tomando mi rostro con sus manos – ¿de verdad?

- Por supuesto… ¡Te lo aseguro! – respondo comenzando a llorar – me quedé dormida mientras veía una película – Jun no me responde y esquiva mi mirada – por favor Jun, confía en mí

- Confío en ti, Yayoi, pero no en Genzo y no en mí

- No te entiendo

- Sé que le gustas a Genzo – dice con una ligera sonrisa de dolor – todo mundo lo sabe, ni siquiera lo intenta disimular y no confío en mi, no he sido el novio perfecto, es más al contrario, he sido un terrible novio al que has tenido que cuidar y del cual tienes que estar al pendiente todo el tiempo

- Jun – le digo antes de besarlo en la boca para que calle – para, deja de decir tonterías. Eres el mejor novio del mundo. Eres el hombre que amo.

- Te amo Yayoi – me dice ya más tranquilo aceptando mis besos y caricias

- Eres un celoso, Jun

- Lo siento, pero con Genzo no lo puedo evitar, es guapo, simpático y muere por ti

- Pero a mí me gustas tú

- Tendrás que estar con él ¿verdad?

- El doctor me lo pidió, es solo un par de días en lo que estamos en Yakarta.

**...**

Regreso a la habitación de Genzo por la mañana y lo encuentro tratando de vestirse

- Hola Yayoi, pasa – me dice con una enorme sonrisa – el doctor ha venido ya a verme y me ayudo a bañar, solo que esta camisa me está costando trabajo

Entro en la habitación y le ayudo a ponerse la camisa y una sudadera, le ayudo a peinar y lavarse los dientes y dejamos la habitación para bajar a desayunar con el resto del equipo. La excitación por el partido contra Iraq se siente en el ambiente. El entrenador Gamou me permite estar en la banca del equipo en compañía de Genzo.

- Suerte Jun – le digo antes de salir al terreno de juego y levanto mi plegaria al cielo por su salud

Iraq comienza a atacar desde el inicio y Jun utiliza la técnica del fuera de lugar, pero Ryo no está atento y cuando intenta salir en línea cae al césped dejando al delantero de Iraq habilitado. El iraquí recibe el balón quedando solo ante el portero, pero aún fuera del área chica. Genzo se levanta de la banca esperando lo peor ante un duelo de Wakashimazu y el delantero, y los dos nos sorprendemos al ver como Ken sale a los linderos del área chica para hacerse del balón con los pies.

- ¡Bravo! – exclamo al ver la gran jugada

- Perfecto – dice Genzo soltando el aire con fuerza y volviéndose a sentar

Ken continua con el balón en su poder y sale corriendo con balón dominado, sigue corriendo y casi llega a media cancha

- ¿Qué hace? – pregunto sorprendida y asustada

- Quiere demostrar lo diferente que es de mi – responde Genzo

- Es peligroso

- Confía en él - me dice Genzo dándome una palmada en el hombro con su mano vendada

Nuestro portero lanza un pase a profundidad para Hyuga quien está atento a la jugada, dejando claro que esos dos se entienden perfectamente desde sus partidos en el Toho; Kojiro salta y cabecea el pase para dar un pase a Nitta quien está frente a la portería, pero está marcado así que da un pase a Shingo quien tira sin pensarlo mucho y anota el primer gol del partido.

- ¡Extraordinaria jugada! – exclamo feliz de celebrar el primer gol de Japón en semifinal

Japón mantiene el control del partido y concentra el balón en media cancha, Matsuyama, Misaki, Tsubasa y Shingo se encargan de realizar una serie de pases que permitan abrir los espacios y poder atacar nuevamente. Shingo corre por todos lados y a todos los balones evitando perder el control del esférico. Así que él tiene el balón y encuentra un espacio por el lado izquierdo, se lo pasa a Tsubasa y este a Hyuga quien toma el balón, dribla a un defensa y tira a la portería. Anota el segundo gol para Japón.

Misaki tiene el balón, se lo pasa a Matsuyama y este a Aoi, siguen buscando un nuevo gol, pero Iraq está encima, tratando de recuperar el control y anotar un gol que los acerque en el marcador. Misaki tiene el balón y realiza un par de pases con Tsubasa quien encuentra un pequeño espacio para anotar de media distancia, mira a su izquierda y ve a Hyuga queriendo un pase para anotar, vuelve a mirar la portería y ve un poco más de espacio para tirar al ángulo superior derecho, se anima y tira anotando un gran gol de media distancia.

- Bien Tsubasa – dice Genzo celebrando – has hecho tú gol

Iraq comienza a desesperarse y presionan fuertemente, logran realizar un par de jugadas interesantes que Jun logra nulificar con el fuera de lugar o apoyándose en el gran portero que cubre la meta: Ken, quien está realizando un gran papel en la portería, evitando que entre un gol de parte del equipo Iraquí.

El primer tiempo termina y recibo a Misugi con una toalla y agua.

- Gracias – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa y un beso en la nariz

- Yo también estoy agotado – se acerca a decirme Ryo y poniendo su nariz para recibir un beso de mi parte

- ¡Olvídalo!

- ¡Eso no es justo, yo no tengo novia! – vuelve a decir Ishizaki

- Y aunque la tuvieras no tendrías la suerte de tenerla aquí en la banca – concluye Tsubasa riendo con la ocurrencia de su amigo

Los veo partir rumbo a los vestidores y me acerco a las gradas a saludar a Sanae, mientras comienza el segundo tiempo. El equipo regresa al campo y me despido e Jun de la misma manera, con un tierno beso en la nariz.

- Por favor Jun, no te esfuerces en exceso.

- Estoy bien, Yayoi. Te lo aseguro

Sufro el segundo tiempo, pues el esquema de Iraq es cien por ciento ofensivo y dan mucho trabajo a la defensa japonesa. Intentan llegar por todos los medios, ya sea por las bandas, o por aire con largos pases que busquen un nuevo error en la táctica del fuera de lugar, pero nada. No logran pasar la defensa coordinada por Jun.

- Eso Misugi – le grita el entrenador Gamou – no permitan que pasen, sigan marcando y mantengan la línea del fuera de juego

- Jun asiente desde su posición y da indicaciones a sus defensas laterales para que estén atentos a sus indicaciones.

Iraq busca tiros de media distancia tratando de agarrar mal parado a Wakashimazu, pero en ninguna ocasión lo logran y Ken realiza una serie de paros espectaculares.

- Es muy bueno – comento al ver una gran atajada de nuestro portero

- Aoba – me dice Genzo haciéndome mirarle pues en su voz escucho tristeza. Ver a Ken jugar tan bien, le hace sentir miedo de perder la titularidad en la selección – se honesta conmigo y dime que me recuperare

- ¡Lo harás, Genzo! – le tomo su mano vendada entre la mía y le incito a que me vea a la cara – te lo prometo. Tus manos se recuperaran

- A tiempo para luchar por la titularidad en la Selección durante el Mundial

- Sí – digo con convicción y lo abrazo dejando que se desahogue en mi pecho.

**...**

El partido termina, hemos ganado y con eso estamos en la final de la Copa Asiática y tenemos asegurado nuestro pase al Mundial Sub-20. Me levanto de un salto y Genzo me abraza con fuerza feliz de haber logrado el objetivo.

- ¡Estamos en el Mundial! – exclama sin dejarme de abrazar

- ¡Lo lograron! – respondo entusiasmada con la emoción de Genzo, pues se lo mucho que ha dado de sí, para lograr la clasificación – ¡lo conseguiste, Genzo!

Por fin me suelta y me toma de la mano para correr a felicitar a los chicos en el campo. Busco con la mirada a Jun y en cuanto lo veo me suelto de la mano vendada para ir tras él.

- ¡Lo lograste, Jun! – exclamo con alegría pero me quedo parada frente a él al verlo serio – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – digo posando mis manos en su pecho

Jun quita bruscamente mis manos de su pecho girando para alejarse de mí, dejándome estática sin saber que pasa. Ryo, Soda y varios más pasan a mi lado y se felicitan conmigo.

Tsubasa me abraza por la espalda levantándome de alegría.

- Mira – le digo señalando hacia donde está Sanae, quien con sus amigos de la porra despliegan una hermosa pancarta felicitando a los muchachos por el pase al Mundial

- ¡Sanae! – exclama Tsubasa sumamente emocionado con el detalle de su novia

Regreso a la banca y dejo que los chicos celebren con el público por un rato más, hasta que los directivos les piden que abandonen el terreno de juego pues en unos minutos más, empezará el segundo partido de semifinal entre Korea y Arabia Saudita.

Espero a Jun en el camino a los vestidores, pero vienen todos juntos y no logro acercarme a él. Aunque algo me dice que él tampoco lo intenta.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola, hola! Ando con muchas actividades, pero no podía dejar de subir el capítulo, aquí se los dejo. Espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 30**

Subo a las gradas con Sanae y celebro con todos los chicos tratando de ocultar mi tristeza por la actitud de Jun. Algunas personas se van y otras llegan para ver el partido de Korea contra Arabia Saudita. Nosotros guardamos espacio para el equipo y vemos como el cuerpo técnico comienza a llegar. Munemasa Katagiri me saluda al llegar y se sienta cerca de nosotras.

- Ya saludaste a Pepe – le dice a Sanae y señala unas bancas a nuestra derecha donde se encuentra Pepe, el amigo de Tsubasa del Sau Paulo.

- ¡¿Ha venido a ver el partido?!

- No es el único – nos dice el de lentes – también están algunos jugadores de Alemania y Argentina. Es normal, vienen a ver a sus contrincantes para el Mundial

Genzo está a mi lado, así que cuando escucha que hay chicos de Alemania se levanta para ver quiénes son. Un ligero mareo le hace tambalear y le detengo volviendo a sentarlo a mi lado.

- Tienes que tomar las cosas con calma – le digo

- No me siento mal – dice intrigado con su mareo

- Es la medicina

- Quiero ir a saludar

- Ve, pero camina, no corras

- Está bien – concluye levantándose lentamente y gesticulando llamativamente en son de broma, me mira riendo y guiñe su ojo derecho a manera de despedida antes de caminar normalmente hasta sus amigos.

Los chicos del equipo llegan y ocupan sus lugares; Jun no está entre ellos, así que salgo de las gradas para ir a los vestidores en su búsqueda, pero me lo encuentro apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Da media vuelta en cuanto me ve caminando hacia él, alejándose.

- ¡Jun! – grito tratando de que pare, pero no lo hace, así que vuelvo a gritar – ¡Espera!

Corro hasta alcanzarle y ponerme frente a él para evitar que siga caminando

- ¿Qué sucede? – digo jadeando por la carrera

- Nada – responde secamente y trata de avanzar, pero le detengo

- Jun… – digo tomando su rostro con mis manos – háblame, soy tu novia

- ¡¿De verdad, Yayoi?! ¿De verdad lo eres?

- ¿Qué significa esto? No te entiendo

- ¡Vamos Yayoi! – exclama exasperado – te acabo de ver con Genzo

- ¡¿Cómo?! – digo sorprendida con la revelación y comenzando a traer a mi mente todos lo sucedido la noche anterior y lo que ha pasado en el transcurso del día – tú sabes que estoy ayudándole con sus manos

- Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que dormir en su habitación

- ¡Eso ya lo hablamos! – grito dejando salir mi enojo

- ¡Lo abrazaste!

- ¡¿Cuándo?! – exclamo tratando de recordar en qué momento

- Cuando ganamos el partido, mire a la banca esperando encontrarme con tu mirada de alegría, pero estabas en los brazos de él…

- Jun…

- ¡Cállate Aoba! También estabas abrazada de él hace apenas unos momentos, en las gradas

- ¡No!

- ¡No mientas, Yayoi!

- Se sintió mal… un mareo, solo eso

Jun me esquiva y reinicia su camino hacia la salida del estadio

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al Centro de Entrenamiento, ahí veré el partido. No puedo estar aquí.

Me quedo recargada en la pared, tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado así cómo el dolor que siento al saber a Misugi enojado conmigo, cuando deberíamos estar felices por el triunfo, el pase al Mundial, todos los partidos jugados, de manera completa por él… tantas cosas que quisiera celebrar a su lado y ahora no puedo.

Me quedo un largo rato en el pasillo hasta que Hikaru me encuentra al pasar a comprar algo de comer, me pregunta que sucede y le cuento a grandes rasgos.

- Ese Misugi es un celoso

- Celoso… – digo automáticamente

- ¿Sabes que siempre está hablando de ti? – me dice tratando de animar – piensa que no te merece

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? – exclamo comenzando a llorar. Matsuyama me refugia en sus brazos

- Cree que podrías tener a cualquier chico que quisieras

- Pero lo quiero a él…

- Supongo que es un trauma, por lo de su corazón, tú sabes…

- Es un estúpido – digo tratando de calmar mi llanto

- Es lo mismo que yo le digo – ríe Hikaru con mi comentario – anda ve al Centro, no creo que tengas problemas para entrar

**...**

Dos cuadras más adelante siento una opresión en el pecho y vuelvo a comenzar a llorar, vuelvo a sentir la necesidad de ver a Misugi y aclarar la situación. Así que regreso mis pasos y tomo camino al Centro de Entrenamiento; así voy durante todo el camino, pensando y cambiando de parecer a cada paso que doy.

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama el médico al verme llegar al Centro

- Buenas tardes, doctor – le digo seriamente – he venido a buscar a Jun

- ¿No está en el estadio?

- No. Dijo que vendría al Centro

- ¿Se siente mal?

- Nos peleamos – digo recuperando mi tono natural de voz

- Entiendo – me dice tratando de disimular una risa – pasa y ve a buscarlo, debe de estar en el centro de monitoreo, un cuarto de televisión que usan para técnicas y tácticas

- Gracias – le digo sinceramente – por cierto, en la puerta dije que venía a verlo a usted, lo siento – digo inclinándome a manera de disculpa

- Hiciste bien, Yayoi – me dice aceptando mi disculpa mientras continua su camino.

**...**

Recorro todos los salones y cuartos del Centro de Entrenamiento sin encontrarlo, estoy a punto de regresar al hotel, cuando decido pasar a su habitación antes de irme. Respiro profundamente tratando de guardar mi enojo en lo más profundo y toco a la puerta. Espero sin recibir respuesta. Vuelvo a tocar y coloco mi oreja en la puerta para escuchar si está ahí dentro. Comienzo a preocuparme por no encontrarlo. Nada, no escucho nada. Vuelvo a tocar por última vez recargándome en la puerta dejando que mi dolor salga a flote.

- Jun… – exclamo llorando dejando a mi cuerpo resbalar por la puerta hasta caer al suelo – Jun – lloro cabeceando en la puerta

La puerta se abre haciéndome caer boca arriba. En medio de las lagrimas distingo a Jun parado con la mirada en el patético espectáculo de verme en el suelo llorando. Seco mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, distinguiendo mejor el rostro de Jun. Ha estado llorando también – pienso al verle los ojos rojos y cristalinos. Comienzo a levantarme cuando Jun se deja caer a mi lado.

- Jun… – digo lanzándome a su pecho en busca de protección, de perdón o de amor. No sé que sea, pero me recibe y abraza colocando su cabeza junto a la mía, haciéndome sentir su respiración entrecortada y su llanto nuevamente – te amo. Solo a ti… solo a ti. – le digo entre sollozos

- Y yo a ti, Yayoi.

Comienzo a llorar con desesperación afianzando mis brazos a su espalda y mi rostro a su pecho.

- No hay nadie, nunca ha habido nadie más que tú. Entiéndelo, Misugi, solo te amo a ti… siempre a ti.

- Yayoi… – me dice rompiendo el abrazo para encontrar nuestras miradas. Sigo llorando con desesperación así que por más que paso la mano por mis ojos, sigo derramando lágrimas, pero si alcanza a ver que él también llora – soy un tonto… por dudar de tu amor. Soy un tonto por hacerte sufrir de esta manera, por haberte tratado de esa forma. Pero… eres lo más importante en mi vida, tanto que me duele pensar que podría perderte

- Nunca – respondo entre fuertes sollozos – siempre te he amado y no podría dejar de hacerlo

- Yayoi… mi Yayoi – me dice jalándome hacia él, abrazándonos nuevamente en medio de nuestras lágrimas – te amo – y en cuanto escucho sus palabras y siento sus brazos seguros alrededor mío, comienzo a tranquilizarme – soy un tonto…

- Un tonto – le confirmo sonriendo por primera vez. Todo el coraje que sentí mientras caminaba del estadio al Centro ha desaparecido. Todas las ideas que tenía para esta discusión, se me han borrado de la mente. Siempre me pasa lo mismo con Misugi, hay algo en él que me impide enojarme.

Nos levantamos del suelo sin separarnos un ápice, me toma entre sus brazos y me carga llevándome a la cama dejándome con suavidad. No lo suelto haciendo que se acueste encima de mí y comienzo a besarlo.

Dejamos que nuestras manos nos recorran completamente, que nuestro dolor sufrido sane con cada caricia y con cada beso. Buscamos volvernos a llenar nuestros cuerpos del amor que nos tenemos, y poco a poco nos vamos desnudando para que nada nos estorbe. Siento como sus labios secan cada lágrima de mi rostro, de mi cuello y de mi pecho. Mis manos se mueven a través de todo su cuerpo haciéndome sentir sensaciones nuevas, maravillosas y mágicas. Mi mente deja de pensar logrando que todos mis sentidos experimenten al cien por ciento cada caricia que me da. Escucho como Jun me susurra palabras de amor y preocupación que yo respondo con pequeños sonidos de aprobación y deseo.

- Yayoi…

- Adelante Jun…

No necesito decirle nada más, poco a poco, con amor y dulzura me llena de besos y caricias haciéndome sentir mujer, me pregunta nuevamente si estoy segura, no lo dudo y respondo con un beso lleno de necesidad, sonríe y continua con su baile de caricias y besos. Le imito y dejo a mis manos recorrer su cuerpo perfecto, perdiéndome en la nueva sensación que descubren al tocarlo ahora con amor y no como cuidado a un enfermo. Que Jun me toque y bese es lo nuevo e intimidante, pero cada caricia es una sensación de amor distinta, es una nueva forma de decirme que me ama, así que dejo a mi piel sentir y a mi boca responder a sus movimientos. Su respiración se agita y por un momento me asustó.

- Mejor que nunca – responde con su bella sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de mágicas luces – puede que te duela un poco

- Todo dolor a tu lado es maravilloso – respondo cerrando los ojos lista para entregarme completamente al hombre que llevo tantos años amando sin dudar; me desinhibo completamente comenzando un juego de caricias que nos llevan a una entrega completa y perfecta.

- Te amo – exclama en el momento culminante antes de caer rendido en mi pecho, donde le acurruco entre mis brazos sintiéndome más feliz y amada que nunca.

Permanecemos desnudos y abrazados, no queriendo que este momento maravilloso termine, prolongando más allá del placer, esa íntima conexión que nuestra unión nos ha brindado. Siento en mi pecho el rápido latido de su corazón, así que tranquilizo el palpitar del mío para que tranquilice el suyo; ahora, en esta perfecta unión de amor, funciona. Su respiración se acompasa al igual que su corazón y le dejo descansar en mi pecho. Permanezco despierta admirando el cuerpo que tengo encima, mis manos recorren con ligeros movimientos toda su espalda y más, mientras él cae en un profundo sueño que no puede borrar la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

**...**

Despertamos unas horas más tarde, felices de seguir abrazados, desnudos y felices. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos sin poder dejar de hacerlo. Me besa y acaricia suavemente y yo hago lo mismo.

- Ha sido hermoso – le susurro en medio de pequeños besos en la boca

- Tú eres hermosa – me dice respondiendo con más besos y caricias

Seguimos acurrucados en la cama sin querer que termine el momento, pero sabemos que el equipo regresará pronto al Centro de Entrenamiento y a Gamou no le gustará mucho saber que me he colado en el lugar. Prendemos la tele y vemos que el partido de Korea contra Arabia Saudita recién terminó, así que decido que es momento de salir del Centro. Nos vestimos rápidamente aunque no deseamos hacerlo. Jun me lanza miradas de deseo a cada momento y siento como el rojo se implanta en mi rostro. Terminas de vestirnos y Jun me acompaña a la salida del Centro, tomándome de la cintura afianzándome junto a él, tratando de sentir la misma cercanía de hace unas horas.

- Ha sido maravilloso, Yayoi – me dice en la puerta del Centro de Entrenamiento y veo como una perfecta lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Con mi dedo la seco muy cerca de su labio y aprovecha para besar mi mano – me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta

- Yo también soy la mujer más feliz – le digo sonrojándome aún más

- No quisiera que te fueras – me dice jalándome de nuevo hacia él

- Es necesario, Jun

- No sé si pueda resistirlo

Le beso buscando transmitirle todo mi amor y deseo, haciendo él lo mismo.

- Gracias – le digo separándome

- Gracias a ti, Yayoi. Gracias por tu amor

Corro hacia el hotel, pues si caminara no podría dar más que tres pasos lejos de Jun, así que corro hasta estar frente al hotel, entro en la habitación y cierro con seguro como un símbolo de que no debo regresar a los brazos de Jun, como cada poro de mi cuerpo me lo pide.

Decido tomar un baño y entro en el cuarto para preparar la tina. Eso me ocupara bastante tiempo alejándome del deseo de regresar a la habitación su habitación.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola, hola! aqui estoy con el nuevo capítulo, el final de la Copa Asiatica. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 31**

Dejo de lado la inmensa felicidad que me inunda y retomo mis responsabilidades. El Doctor de la selección me ha pedido que ayude a Wakabayashi con sus manos y no puedo quedar mal después de lo mucho que él ha hecho por mí y Jun.

Regresar al Centro de Entrenamiento sabiendo que no puedo buscar o ver a Jun, es una tortura. Todo mi cuerpo me dice que lo busque, pero me concentro en mi mente y mis obligaciones, llegando a la habitación de Genzo después de la cena.

Me encuentro con el doctor revisando las heridas de nuestro portero y le ayudo a vendarlas nuevamente.

- Vas muy bien, Genzo – le dice con siempre animoso hablar – los resultados de las pruebas son buenas

- ¿Podré estar en el Mundial?

- Si sigues mejorando a este paso, seguramente. Pero estas lesiones son lentas y tediosas, así que tómalo con calma y no rompas ninguna de mis indicaciones.

- ¡Seré el mejor paciente que ha tenido!

Se despide el doctor mientras yo termino de vendar la mano derecha de Wakabayashi y colocar la férula para inmovilizar.

- Te ves… – comenta escrutando mi rostro – feliz

- Me sonrojo sin saber que responder, así que clavo mi mirada en las vendas

- Tu también estas feliz de que pasamos al Mundial ¿verdad? – concluye erróneamente, así que no lo saco de su error y apruebo con la cabeza. Termino de vendar las manos y me levanto para sacar su pijama.

Sentado en la cama, con las manos recién curadas y vendadas, Genzo intenta desabotonar la camisa que lleva puesta.

- Deja te ayudo – le digo reprimiendo una pequeña risa al verlo intentar cosas tan sencillas pero tan difíciles para él en estos momentos.

Desabotono su camisa dejando poco a poco su pecho descubierto. Conforme mis manos bajan de un botón a otro y observo el pecho desnudo de Genzo, mi mente comienza a recordar los bellos momentos vividos unas horas antes; vuelvo a sentir cada caricia de Jun y el calor me inunda el cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa – me dice Genzo devolviéndome a la realidad – más cuando te sonrojas de esta manera

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo dándome cuenta de lo que está pensando – ¡No! yo…

- Eres novia de Misugi – dice con resignación – lo sé y no sabes cómo lo envidio

- Me has metido en mucho problemas ¿sabes?

- ¡¿de verdad?! – exclama feliz

- No es para alegrarse – le respondo

- Lo siento – dice quitando de su rostro esa sonrisa divertida – no es mi intención, Jun es un buen amigo y no me gustaría enojarme con él, por eso nunca he intentado nada contigo

- Pues no lo parece – le recrimino – a veces creo que lo haces a propósito

- ¡Lo siento! me gusta decirte que eres linda, me gusta cómo te sonrojas, pero si eso te está causando problemas con Misugi… es más, le diré al doctor que no necesito tu ayuda

- No es necesario, Jun ha entendido que lo hago por ayudar al doctor y al equipo. Que esto lo haría por cualquiera de los chicos

- Gracias – dice divertido – no me haces sentir muy especial, pero lo comprendo. Prometo portarme bien.

- Te lo agradecería – concluyo metiéndole la camisa del pijama bruscamente por la cabeza

**...**

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno Sanae me pone al corriente de lo ocurrido en la otra semifinal y como el delantero de Korea se lesiona después de una fuerte entrada por parte del capitán árabe.

- Seguramente no podrá jugar y eso es bueno para Japón – me dice Sanae dentro de su largo monologo – ¡pero no me estás haciendo caso! ¿Qué sucede Yayoi? Estás un poco rara…

- ¡Nada! – exclamo saliendo de la nube en la que me encuentro desde el día anterior en que hice el amor con Jun

- Algo muy raro te pasa – dice mirándome fijamente – enojada con Misugi no estás pues te ves más bien feliz… radiante, si se puede decir

- No me pasa nada Sanae, solo estoy muy feliz de que Japón haya logrado el pase al Mundial y ahora estén jugando por ganar la copa

- Está bien, Yayoi, no insistiré – se da por vencida y continua platicándome sobre nuestro adversario en la final.

**...**

Estoy en las gradas con Sanae y los demás, listos para celebrar la victoria de Japón en la Copa Asiática. La final es entre Japón y Korea, los primeros tienen a todo su arsenal menos Genzo, mientras que Korea perdió a su As Striker en la semifinal, Cha Inchon no podrá jugar por su lesión en la rodilla.

El partido es muy parejo y pasan varios minutos de juego sin una llegada clara por parte de ningún equipo. El capitán coreano Yonun y Tsubasa se enfrascan en una serie de jugadas para controlar el balón, muy interesantes por la gran técnica de los dos, pero conforme pasa el tiempo, los jugadores comienzan a desesperarse y los espacios es abren poco a poco. Tsubasa es el único que conserva el mismo ánimo desde el inicio del partido, por lo cual logra realizar una serie de fintas quitándose a los medios coreanos y realizando un ataque que podría terminar en gol.

Sanae grita de emoción al ver como su novio se aproxima a la portería, finta y entrega el balón a Misaki quien siempre está a su lado para apoyarlo en las jugadas, y luego le regresa el balón en un gran pase que Tsubasa toma de aire anotando el primer gol del partido.

La alegría de la porra es indescriptible, sentimos que la copa es nuestra y gritamos y aplaudimos por largos minutos. Comenzamos a cantar mientras vemos que nuestros jugadores controlan el balón en media cancha. Los coreanos intentan nuevamente atacar, pero Jun está atento y con el juego del fuera de lugar, se tiene controlado el ataque coreano.

Nuevamente Tsubasa toma el control y logra driblar a un par de jugadores abriéndose espacio para una gran jugada individual que le permite anotar nuevamente.

- Está jugando muy bien – le digo a Sanae después de celebrar el segundo gol de Japón

- Está disfrutando el último partido de la copa…

El partido termina sin mayores contratiempos para nuestra defensa y saltamos de alegría junto con ellos a celebrar el triunfo histórico de Japón: son campeones asiáticos y tienen su pase asegurado al Mundial sub-20.

Observo a Jun desde mi lugar y comienzo a llorar al verlo tan feliz y emocionado con el triunfo. Es un gran momento para él y estoy feliz de poderlo vivir a su lado; ha jugado un torneo internacional completo, con un gran papel, siendo el líder indiscutible de la defensa y jugando cada segundo de cada partido.

Observo a Jun recibir la medalla y besar la copa junto con los demás y no puedo evitar recordar el Mundial sub 16 en Francia; que diferente es todo. En aquella ocasión, Jun no pudo jugar un solo partido completo, aunque su habilidad le hizo ser fundamental para el resultado, en los que jugó. Pero para cuando recibió su medalla, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Ahora está ahí, saltando de alegría, besando la copa y levantándola al cielo en señal de triunfo. Corre con el resto del equipo dando una vuelta completa al estadio, ondeando nuestra bandera nacional, agradeciendo el apoyo de la gente. Me doy cuenta que es momento de dejar atrás mis temores y aceptar que el corazón de Misugi está en perfectas condiciones.

**...**

Gamou y Katagiri organizan una celebración en el hotel, el bar es reservado para la selección y amigos. Sanae y yo nos arreglamos con nuestros mejores vestidos y llegamos al hotel ya empezada la celebración.

Tsubasa corre a los brazos de Sanae en cuanto entramos al lugar, le levanta y gira en el aire para luego bajarla lentamente y darle un tierno beso. Me cohíbo al ver la gran muestra de amor entre ellos, así que busco con la mirada a Misugi, pero es Genzo quien me encuentra primero y se acerca a mí para saludar.

Le felicito y Tsubasa y Sanae se unen a nosotros en las felicitaciones. Tsubasa me agradece el apoyo que le he brindado al equipo y me sonrojo nuevamente. Empiezo a angustiarme por no tener a Jun cerca cuando siento una mano rodeándome por la cintura, por un momento me espanto, pero ese tacto, esa suavidad de movimiento me es ya muy conocida.

- Jun – exclamo girando para ver al hombre que me tiene amarrada por la cintura

- Estaba en mi habitación – me dice besando mis labios a manera de saludo – me alegra que ya estés aquí. ¡Se tardaron, chicas!

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama Sanae – es el tiempo que dos lindas chicas, como nosotras, necesitamos

- Valió la pena la espera – responde Tsubasa jalando a su novia hacia la pista de baile donde varios de los jugadores están celebrando. Genzo también se aleja discretamente dejándome a solas con Jun

- ¿En la habitación? – digo en tono de preocupación y me doy cuenta que por más que intente nunca podré dejarme de preocupar por él

- Es hora de mis medicinas

- ¡Oh! – exclamo al recordarlo – yo traigo unas en mi bolso

- Cómo no estabas, subí a mi cuarto, por las mías – me dice con su natural sonrisa – ¿Qué te pareció el partido?

- Oh, Jun ¡ha sido maravilloso! No solo el partido, el torneo ¡has jugado en todos los partidos!

- Nunca antes lo había hecho. Me siento feliz, Yayoi. No hay nada en este momento que cambiaría de mi vida. Tengo todo lo que siempre he soñado.

- Jun…

- Puedo jugar partidos completos, ¡torneos completos! Me gusta la posición de líbero y creo que lo hecho bien… además, tengo a la mujer que siempre he amado a mi lado y puedo decir que es mía, que me ama… que nos amamos sin ninguna restricción…

- ¡Jun!

- No hay nadie más feliz que yo en estos momentos.

Me da un largo y profundo beso lleno de entrega y alegría, antes de reunirnos con Hikaru, Soda, Ken y Misaki cerca de la pista de baile. Nos servimos unas copas y brindamos por el triunfo del equipo. Todos los familiares y amigos que hemos hecho el viaje a Yakarta estamos presentes haciendo del ánimo del lugar, inigualable. Los cantos y bailes no paran, entre todos se respira una gran camaradería que disfrutamos la máximo. Entre los que más me sorprende ver tan alegre y animado es a Hyuga, quien se acerca en algún momento de la velada, a saludar.

- ¡Brindo por ti, Yayoi! – dice levantando su bebida y realizando una leve inclinación de respeto – porque gracias ti, puede jugar todos los partidos de la Copa

- Hyuga… – exclamo sumamente sonrojada cuando todos los chicos de alrededor levantan sus copas a mi salud

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice ya en confidencia – no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia

- Tu familia es maravillosa, Hyuga. Tus hermanos te admiran, respetan y ama, es lo que los mantiene unidos… verte jugar

Observo como Hyuga escucha mis palabras y podría llegar a decir que le veo conmovido.

- Lo sé Yayoi, es por eso que tengo que triunfar. Todo el sacrificio que hace mi familia por mí, debe valer la pena. ¡Debo triunfar!

- Lo harás, Kojiro. Te lo aseguro. Aún así, tu familia siempre te apoyara.

- Gracias también a ti, Misugi. Pasaste de las palabras a las acciones y buscaste la manera de ayudarme en un momento como ese – se inclina respetuosamente

- Bueno, creo que yo también puse mi grano de areno ¿no lo crees? – interrumpe Wakashimazu

- También a ti, amigo – concluye Hyuga tomando por el cuello a su amigo para realizarle un movimiento para pelear – a todos les estoy agradecido, su apoyo ha sido invaluable

- La selección japonesa no sería lo mismo sin ti – concluye Ryo Ishizaki

**...**

Sanae y los demás chicos de la porra dejamos Indonesia al día siguiente, la selección lo hará un par de días después. Regresar a la normalidad me resulta cada vez más difícil, dándome cuenta de lo importante que es para mí el futbol y el mundo alrededor de éste, incluido Jun.

Me dedico a poner en orden los papeles de la escuela, pues llevo un par de semanas fuera y tengo que ponerme al corriente con los estudios. La escuela de enfermería ha considerado como parte de mis prácticas, la ayuda que brindo al doctor de la selección nacional; así que no me atraso mucho en las materias. También aprovecho para saludar a la familia Hyuga y me da gusto saber que la señora ya está en su casa. Aún no puede trabajar, pero los niños le ayudan mucho con la casa y mis padres también han pasado varias veces a saber cómo se encuentra. Mi padre le ha ofrecido un trabajo a la señora Hyuga en su empresa, pero ella no ha decidido nada hasta estar completamente recuperada y haber hablado con Kojiro.

Las noticias del triunfo del equipo han sido sorprendentes, todos los periódicos y noticieros hablan de ellos y la gran hazaña que han realizado. Se les recibe con mucho entusiasmo y una gran conferencia de prensa, a la cual logro escabullirme, nuevamente con apoyo del doctor.

Estoy en un extremo del salón, viendo a toda la selección sentada en una larga mesa, todos sorprendidos por la cantidad de reporteros. Observo y disfruto de ver el triunfo de Misugi.

Entre las cosas que les preguntan está su futuro. Tsubasa tiene pensado regresar a Brasil, pues su contrato con el Sau Paulo sigue en pie, pero está seguro que le permitirán volver a Japón para el Mundial. Shingo regresará a Italia y Genzo permanecerá un tiempo en Japón para continuar con su recuperación. Me sorprendo mucho cuando interrogan a Hikaru sobre su posible ingreso al Consadole Sapporo, equipo de la J-League, también hablan del FC Tokyo para Misugi y Hyuga. Me doy cuenta que los chicos tampoco saben mucho, así que Munemasa Katagiri toma la palabra y habla de la cantidad de equipos que quieren contratar a los seleccionados.

- Ellos están listos para ser profesionales, pero la decisión de ingresar a estos equipos es de ellos y es aún muy pronto. Cada uno tendrá que evaluar sus opciones. – contesta dando por concluida la rueda de prensa.

Alcanzo a Misugi en el estacionamiento, muy cerca de donde está el coche de la familia.

- Me alegra verte – me dice besándome – te extrañe

- Solo fueron un par de días

- Que quieres, estoy acostumbrado a ti – responde levantando los hombros como si fuera algo obvio. Me ayuda a subir a su coche y nos ponemos en marcha rumbo a su casa, donde sus padres le esperan.

Durante el camino, hablamos poco y sé que es por lo sucedido en la rueda de prensa. Jun está pensando en su futuro. No aguanto más y le pregunto. Estoy en lo correcto, desde que escucho a Munemasa hablar de la posibilidad de jugar en la liga profesional, no puede evitar pensar en la posibilidad.

- Será tu sueño hecho realidad – le digo

Pero no está muy convencido. Me dice una serie de preocupaciones de todo tipo, desde el equipo que le gustaría, la ciudad donde tendría que vivir, la lejanía entre nosotros, sus estudios de medicina, su enfermedad, sus padres…

- Bien dijo Munemasa que cada uno tendría que tomar su decisión. Concentrémonos en el presente.

- Tienes razón – responde abrazándome y besándome con pasión – y mi presente eres tú, estas aquí y hay mucho tráfico, así que tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a casa

- ¡Jun! – le quito de encima apenada con el chofer de la familia

- Está bien… – me dice riendo pero sin dejar de abrazarme – concentrémonos en el Mundial.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola, hola! ya estoy por aca subiendo el nuevo capítulo. comenzando los preparativos para el Mundial y abriendose varias posibilidades para Jun y los demás. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 32**

Regreso a la escuela y Jun a sus entrenamientos con el Bellmare y sus estudios de medicina. Genzo regresa a Shizuoka para seguir su rehabilitación en casa. Tsubasa se queda unos días en la ciudad para visitar a su familia antes de regresar a Brasil, cuando nos enteramos que el Mundial se cancela por una guerra civil que se desató en el país anfitrión. Todos nos comunicamos entre nosotros, recibo la llamada de Sanae y de Tsubasa y Jun recibe llamadas de Hikaru, Soda, Ken y Tsubasa. Nadie sabe nada.

Por varios días seguimos sin saber nada, la Federación Japonesa de Futbol dice que no sabe qué sucederá, pero que se está buscando una nueva sede. Misugi recibe una llamada del entrenador quien lo cita al día siguiente al Centro de Entrenamiento para una reunión con los seleccionados nacionales. Por la tarde, Misigui me cuenta lo sucedido: Japón será el país sede del Mundial Sub-20. Al día siguiente se hará el anuncio.

- Es maravilloso – digo al pensar que no tendré que viajar para estar con Jun

- Así es, Yayoi, ser locales nos dará una pequeña ventaja.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al verlo no muy animado con la noticia.

- Después de la reunión el entrenador Gamou nos nombró oficialmente como integrantes de la selección juvenil para el mundial

- ¡Eso es fantástico!

- Lo es – dice con su bella sonrisa – pero luego Katagiri habló con nosotros. Todos tenemos ofertas para equipos profesionales

- ¡También es fantástico! – digo sin comprender su preocupación

- Él hablará con cada uno de nosotros para ir viendo nuestras opciones. Mañana desayunaré con él. ¿Me acompañas?

**...**

Estamos muy puntuales en el restaurante donde nos reunimos con Katagiri, quien llega sumamente entusiasmado. Nos saludamos y ordenamos antes de entrar en el tema principal.

- Sé que las empresas Katagiri son las mayores responsables de que el Mundial se realice en Japón – le comenta Jun

- No pertenezco a las empresas. Mi vida está en el futbol, pero – dice quitándose las gafas y guiñando en complicidad – el futbol necesita patrocinadores, así que tuve que recurrir al apoyo de mi padre, para convencer a más empresas de apoyar algo tan grande, en tan poco tiempo

- Felicidades, entonces – le respondo

- Gracias, pero estamos aquí para tratar tu carrera, no el mundial. He hablado con el doctor de la selección y hasta donde tengo entendido puedes volverte profesional. El Bellmare está muy contento contigo, ahora es la mejor defensa de la liga menor. Después de la Copa Asiática hay varios equipos interesados, uno de ellos es el Tokio Verdy, el FC Tokyo y otro más en Saga, el Sagan Tosu.

- ¡Tres equipos! – exclamo sorprendida pues pensé que solo un equipo estaría interesado

- Generalmente los equipos están buscando a los jugadores que vivan en sus zonas, pero en el caso del Sagan Tosu, le interesa que Jun esté con ellos, aunque saben que la probabilidad es que los jugadores elijan un equipo cerca de casa.

- Yo preferiría que te quedaras en Tokyo – le digo a Misugi quien se queda en silencio meditando la situación – por lo de tú… – digo y me calló antes de terminar

- ¿Por lo de mi enfermedad? – pregunta Misugi y temo que se enoje conmigo, aún así asiento pues preferiría tenerlo cerca, así como a sus médicos y los mejores hospitales y centros del deporte del país. – yo también lo creo – me dice y esboza la primera sonrisa.

- Yo también lo había pensado así – comenta Munemasa – pero antes tienes que saber que hay otra oferta

- ¡¿Otra?! – exclamamos los dos al unísono

- Es un equipo español

- ¡España! – digo sorprendida y veo como Jun enmudece de sorpresa

- No es el primer equipo. Ninguno de ustedes iría al primer equipo, pero los quieren para el segundo, para irlos entrenando en sus fuerzas básicas y de ahí, en unos años, a primera división. Es una gran oportunidad

- ¿Quién…? – alcanza a preguntar Misugi

- El Real Madrid

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- La liga española está trabajando muy fuerte – nos comienza a contar Munemasa – se está dando un gran impulso al futbol español, en un par de años serán de las mejores del mundo, puede que aún más que la liga italiana o la alemana, ¡la mejor del mundo! Ya puedes ver como el Real Madrid está ganando las copas europeas, El Barca también está creciendo rápidamente.

- El Real Madrid – susurra Misugi sin decir nada más

Munemasa y yo guardamos silencio unos momentos, pero Misugi no tiene nada que decir así que me animo a preguntar a Katagiri

- ¿Tú qué opinas?

- Es una decisión muy personal, Yayoi. Puedo darles las ventajas de cada uno de los equipos, pero son tantas cosas las que se tienen que valorar para tomar una decisión así. España es un sueño, es cierto. Solo Hyuga, Misaki y Misugi recibieron ofertas de otros países, pero jugar en el extranjero no es el sueño de todos, no necesitas estar en el extranjero para ser un buen jugador, para ser feliz…

- ¿Los otros a donde van? – pregunta Misugi y nos sorprende que esté atento a nuestra platica pues lo considerábamos clavado en sus pensamientos

- A Taro en Francia, dos equipos; a Hyuga le han ofrecido ir con Shingo, al Piamonte de la Juventus.

- ¿Piensan ir?

- Todavía no lo saben. Cómo les digo, son muchos los factores a considerar, por eso… – dice haciendo una pausa generando expectativa en nosotros – a todos los equipos les he pedido un lapso de tiempo para la toma de decisión. Todos han aceptado. Ninguno de ustedes tiene que tomar la decisión sino hasta finalizado el Mundial

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Pueden recibir más ofertas después del mundial.

- O perderlas… – comenta Jun

- Es poco probable, pero ve el lado positivo Misugi, el Mundial hará que más países los vean.

Concluimos el tema de los posibles equipos y nos enfrascamos en la preparación de Japón para el Mundial, los equipos rivales. El sorteo de los equipos para conformar los grupos del mundial se realizará en los siguientes días y Katagiri solo nos puede asegurar que estaremos en el Grupo A, pues somos cabeza de grupo, al ser país anfitrión. También hablamos sobre el viaje que al día siguiente emprendería Munemasa a Shizuoka a ver a Genzo y Tsubasa.

- Tengo deseos de pedirles que no regresen a sus ligas

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamamos los dos sorprendidos

- Mi sueño es que Japón sea reconocido a nivel mundial, está selección es la mejor que el país ha tenido en toda su historia y este Mundial es la gran oportunidad. Quiero que todos estén enfocados en el Mundial, quiero que entrenen juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

- Shingo ya regreso a Italia – comento al recordarlo

- El Piamonte no le dio permiso, pero estoy seguro que el Sau Paulo no tendrá problema, además, el viaje es mucho más largo de Brasil que de Italia y Genzo, puede aprovechar su lesión para quedarse en Japón

- Es una buena idea, espero lo consigas – concluye Misugi y por un rato más seguimos conversando alegremente.

Nos despedimos solicitando de nuestros saludos a nuestros amigos en Shizuoka y deseándole éxito en su viaje.

**...**

Me despido de Jun y cada uno regresa a sus actividades. Me doy cuenta que necesita meditar mucho lo que Munemasa le ha dicho, así que le dejo solo sin quedar en vernos más tarde. Durante el resto del día no sé nada de él, hasta que por la noche se presenta en mi casa. Mi madre le abre la puerta y le invita a pasar, pero se niega y pide permiso para pasear por la colonia conmigo.

- Está bien, Jun. Llamaré a Yayoi – le responde mi madre quien me avisa que salga a pasear con Misugi.

Se nota la seriedad en su rostro y comenzamos a caminar por la calle sin rumbo fijo. Guardo silencio sabiendo que lo único que Jun necesita en estos momento es mi apoyo incondicional sea la decisión que tome. Un par de cuadras más adelante decido tomarle de la mano, nuestras miradas se encuentran por un momento y le sonrío. Conserva mi mano entre la suya y seguimos caminando por varias cuadras más.

Llegamos a un parque con juegos infantiles desde donde se aprecian las casas de alrededor y la iluminación es tenue que permite ver las estrellas. Caminamos sin decir palabra hasta los columpios y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Comienzo a mecerme suavemente mientras Jun sigue en silencio y sin moverse, con las manos en las cadenas.

- Jun… – digo suavemente – háblame, dime qué piensas.

- No lo sé Yayoi. No sé ni lo que estoy pensando

- Dime así, como lo pienses, no importa si no tiene coherencia

- España – dice después de largos minutos en silencio

- Ser profesional… – Jun comienza a columpiarse y lo tomo como una buena señal – el sueño de mi vida hecho realidad

Me encantaría decir algo, pero sé que no es el momento, así que guardo silencio y comienzo a columpiarme al mismo ritmo de él.

- ¿Recuerdas que habíamos platicado sobre ser profesional?

- Si en Yakarta, cuando salimos a cenar – respondo recordando esa cena – me dijiste muy seguro que no querías jugar en el extranjero – guardo silencio esperando una reacción de mi novio, pero no dice nada, más bien espera que yo continúe, así que lo hago – me dijiste que además de ser profesional querías ser médico, que querías…

- Dilo – me dice meciéndose en el columpio cada vez más fuerte

- Que querías cuidarte, para vivir muchos años…

- A tu lado – concluye y veo por primera vez una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no es la clásica sonrisa radiante, es una ligera media sonrisa, llena de dudas y tristezas

- Esa misma noche yo te dije que por mí no te limitaras, quiero que juegues; Jun, que realices todos tus sueños.

Jun sigue columpiándose con fuerza y estando en lo más alto, salta y cae en el suelo. Hago lo mismo y me recibe en sus brazos. Nos quedamos en el suelo, abrazados. Le miro a los ojos y clavo mi mirada.

- Te prometo, Jun Misugi, estar a tu lado siempre, estés donde estés

- ¿Irías conmigo a España?

- Si así lo quieres, te lo aseguro.

Después de besarnos Jun sigue con sus pensamientos y vuelvo a guardar silencio, pues he dicho lo más importante: estaré con él, siempre.

Comenzamos el regreso a casa mientras Jun comienza a soltar preguntas al aire que trato de contestar de la manera más escueta posible. Es decisión de Jun y no quiero intervenir más de lo debido.

- Tendría que dejar la medicina

- Puede ser que por un tiempo – respondo simplemente

- Es muy exigente, tendría que hablar con mi médico

- Seguro

Llegamos a casa y Jun me deja agradeciéndome el tiempo dedicado.

- Jun – le digo antes de que se vaya – recuerda que la decisión la puedes tomar hasta después del Mundial

- Tienes razón Yayoi. No pienso tomar ninguna decisión ahora, es solo que no esperaba que un equipo extranjero me buscara

- No dudes de lo buen jugador que eres, Jun

- No es por eso, Yayoi. Mi enfermedad no es ningún secreto, así que me desconcertó que el Real Madrid me quisiera aún sabiendo mi padecimiento

- Gamou te lo dijo hace poco: eres un jugador extraordinario aunque juegues 5 minutos.

- Buenas noches, preciosa. Gracias por todo.

**...**

Estamos a tres meses del Mundial y han comenzado los entrenamientos; la lista de seleccionados es oficial y Jun aparece como líbero indiscutible. La nueva adquisición de la selección es Takeshi Sawada, ahora el más joven de la selección, pero campeón mundial con la sub – 16. El equipo comenzará a entrenar diariamente y dentro de dos meses el entrenamiento será intensivo y los jugadores permanecerán día y noche en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Sanae me habla un par de días antes de la primera concentración del equipo y me cuenta que Genzo ha mejorado mucho de su lesión y viajará a Tokio para los entrenamientos. También me cuenta cómo es que Tsubasa tuvo que renunciar al Sau Paulo para entrenar rumbo al Mundial, pues el equipo no le permitió entrenar 2 meses en Japón previo al Mundial. Se me ocurre preguntar sobre su futuro y Sanae me explica que después de la Copa Asiática equipos japoneses de la J-League lo quieren, pero espera que su tiempo en Brasil y el gran papel que piensa hacer en el Mundial le abra puertas de algunos equipos europeos.

- Sabemos que Misaki, Hyuga y Jun recibieron propuestas de Europa

- Así es – comento y le pregunto si Tsubasa las recibió

- Hay un equipo italiano y otro alemán que buscan a Tsuby, pero las propuestas se las han hecho al Sau Paulo pues era su equipo, así que ahora tendrá que esperar al Mundial para que sea la Federación Japonesa quien reciba las propuestas

- ¡Recibirá miles!

- Con que sea una, me conformo – me dice Sanae riendo y comenzamos a platicar sobre lo que ella piensa hacer de irse a Europa – Tsubasa quiere que me vaya con él…

- ¿Lo harías?

- ¿No crees que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos?

- Sí, pero… – le digo pues yo también lo he pensado mucho – tú me puedes decir como ha sido un noviazgo a larga distancia.

- No quiero volver a estar tan lejos de él y si Tsuby me quiere a su lado…

- Primero dejemos que pase el Mundial, que las ofertas lleguen, que los chicos elijan y luego, que nos pidan acompañarlos.

- Tienes razón, Yayoi. Solo nos queda preparar nuestras pancartas, banderas y playeras para el Mundial.

**...**

Tal como lo mencionó Sanae, me preparo para el Mundial y visito al Club de Admiradoras de Misugi, la presidenta ya me trata mejor y me recibe con mucho entusiasmo, pues le digo los partidos que jugará la selección y los estadios donde serán los partidos. Ellas ya están ahorrando y preparándose para viajar por todo Japón para seguir a Misugi y les ofrezco mi ayuda en todo lo posible. Tristemente, lo único que me piden es ver a Jun. Así que les ofrezco llevarlo una tarde para que las conozca a todas. A cambio, recibo un sin número de playeras que han mandado hacer para el Mundial.

- A Jun le encantarán – le digo agradecida y preocupada de cómo reaccione Misugi cuando le diga que cenará con todas ellas.

Misugi por su lado se prepara todos los días en el Centro de Entrenamiento, toda la selección está asistiendo diariamente a los entrenamientos, así que solo tengo oportunidad de verle por las noches.

- te ves cansado – le digo sentándonos en la terraza de mi casa, una noche después de cenar

El entrenamiento ha sido muy pesado, pero me siento bien, preciosa

Le cuento sobre mi visita al Club de Admiradoras y se sorprende cuando le pido que cene con ellas

- ¿Con todas ellas?

- Sí – le respondo divertida con su reacción

- Me acompañaras ¿verdad?

- Preferiría no hacerlo – le respondo con sinceridad – no creo aguantar a tantas mujeres a tu alrededor

- Yo tampoco creo aguantarlas

- Son muy lindas Jun, de verdad.

- Está bien, se lo merecen, me han apoyado en todos los torneos, han viajado solo para estar en las gradas. Me dará gusto conocerlas.

Luego seguimos platicando del difícil entrenamiento al que están sometidos, pues Gamou quiere cambiar un poco el esquema de juego y centrarse en lo que llama una "presión por zona" en la cual mínimo dos jugadores presionaran al jugador que tenga el balón, en todo momento, en cualquier zona de la cancha.

- Es un trabajo muy exigente para el libero – le comento imaginando todo lo que tendrá que realizar en su posición

- Para todos lo es – me respondo y comienza a explicarme la manera de jugar de cada jugador – Tsubasa será el eje de ataque, de él derivaran todas las jugadas hacia el frente

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Presionado. Es el Capitán y ahora el centro del equipo. Por eso renunció al Sau Paulo. Quiere dar lo mejor en el Mundial y concentrarse en el trabajo en equipo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola, hola! Aquí estamos con más desgracias para la seleccion japonesa. Como la historia se trata de Jun y Yayoi, pues tenía que meternos a ellos en las desgracias, así que aunado al accidente de Taro, tenemos un pequeño problema con Misugi. Espero les guste y me dejen sus review!**

**Capítulo 33**

Hablo una tarde con Sanae para saber qué tal le va a mi amigo con su decisión de renunciar al Sau Paulo y cuando piensa ella venir a apoyar los entrenamientos de la selección. Aprovecha para platicarme sobre Kumiko y su visita a su abuela, una gran médium; quien le dice que Japón hará un gran papel en el Mundial, pero que pasará por grandes pruebas y dificultades.

- ¿No sabes de qué tipo? – pregunto angustiada y sin poder dejar de preocuparme por Misugi, aún a pesar de que no creo en esas cosas.

- No, no dice más, pero espero que no sea nadar grave

- Puede que se trate de lesiones de los chicos, como las de Genzo

- Espero que con las de Genzo sean suficientes

No tardo mucho en saber a lo que se refería la abuela de Kumiko, pues el doctor de la selección me avisa que mañana irá Jun al hospital para un chequeo y me pide que le acompañe. No duermo bien y lo poco que logro dormir es para tener pesadillas, en las cuales, no solo Jun, también Tsubasa, Misaki, Wakabayashi, Shingo, sufren heridas, que les hacen perderse el mundial.

- No te ves muy bien – me dice Jun al verme en el hospital – sabes que no debes preocuparte ¿verdad? – me dice conciente de que es su corazón lo que me tiene preocupada.

- No pude dormir…

- Voy a estar bien, Yayoi – me dice con su eterna sonrisa y entramos en el hospital para los primeros estudios.

Mientras esperamos los resultados y pasar con el cardiólogo Jun me comenta lo mucho que ha entrenado el equipo, el trabajo por zona está funcionando y todo está listo para recibir a Genzo, quien se está recuperando rápidamente y llegará en unos días para incorporarse a la selección. También Aoi Shingo llegará de Italia y por lo que saben regresa con Akai otro chico japonés que también está en Italia.

El doctor nos recibe en su consultorio y nos enseña los resultados de los estudios, hace un par de años no nos decían nada, pero ahora, entre nuestros estudios de medicina y la experiencia, los documentos frente a nosotros nos hablan por sí solos.

- No entiendo por qué – comenta Jun al ver que los resultados arrojan una variación en el trabajo del corazón – no me he sentido mal

- Es muy pequeño el problema – dice el médico – pero poco a poco puede ir aumentando de intensidad. Tenemos que hacer algo para que tú corazón vuelva a la normalidad

- No puedo dejar de jugar – exclama casi como una orden

- Entiendo – nos dice el médico – cambiaremos la medicina, te monitorearemos diariamente y tendrás que modificar el entrenamiento

- Haré todo lo necesario, pero no dejare de jugar

- Jun… – exclamo preocupada por su salud. Me mira y trata de tranquilizarse un poco

- Lo siento Yayoi, pero no pienso quedarme fuera del Mundial

- No lo harás – nos interrumpe el médico – hoy mismo me pondré en contacto con el doctor de la selección y estableceremos un ritmo de trabajo que te permita jugar como hasta ahora.

- Gracias – responde ya más tranquilo

Dejamos el hospital y caminamos hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento para aprovechar el tiempo y platicar.

- Te preocupa mi salud ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondo tomándole de la mano

- No pienso dejar a la selección

- Pero podrías jugar menos, medio tiempo…

- Soy el líbero, Yayoi – dice y noto la frustración en su voz – el equipo me necesita… o por lo menos eso quiero pensar

- ¡Por supuesto que te necesita! – le aseguro tratando de animarlo y Jun me mira con sus ojos un poco más alegres – pero… yo también te necesito

Jun me estrecha entre sus brazos y me permito llorar en su pecho. Me duele que nuevamente su corazón le esté dando lata y más aún ahora que estamos a meses del Mundial.

- El problema es mínimo – me dice animándome aunque debería ser al revés – estoy seguro que con la nueva medicina estaré bien

- Promete que seguirás las instrucciones del médico

- Siempre lo he hecho, Yayoi – dice tomando mi rostro con sus manos – pero te lo prometeré cuantas veces sea necesario

- Gracias – respondo esbozando una ligera sonrisa

- Ahora tú promete que me dejarás jugar el Mundial

- ¡Jun! – digo con terror, pues si lo que el médico propone no funciona y tuviera que dejar de jugar, Misugi no lo haría.

- ¡Prométemelo Yayoi! – me pide con seriedad

Continuo llorando y me pierdo en su mirada buscando un indicio de que se cuidará de que él solito dejara el futbol si es necesario, pero no, solo observo determinación en su mirada. Está decidido a jugar el Mundial hasta el último latido de su corazón. Me zafo de sus brazos y corro alejándome de él, lo más rápido posible.

**...**

Por la noche estoy decidida a buscar a Jun y aclarar la situación. He llorado ya lo suficiente y recordado lo mucho que Jun desea jugar, así que recuerdo el ejemplo de sus padres: dejarle total libertad con respecto a su vida. Aviso a mis padres que saldré, tomo un abrigo y cierro la puerta de mi casa.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo al dar vuelta a la calle – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto pues tenía entendido que ya no podían dejar el Centro de Entrenamiento

- Misaki… – dice y me doy cuenta de lo mal que está. Lo tomo entre mis brazos y comienza a llorar

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Taro tuvo un accidente

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo asustada y recordando las palabras de Sanae, de Kumito y su abuela médium

Nos sentamos en el parque a unas cuadras de ahí, Jun ya más tranquilo comienza a contarme lo que Gamou y Katagiri les han dicho. Fue a visitar a su madre a Sendai, de regreso, antes de tomar el autobús, fue atropellado al salvar a su hermana. Su pierna izquierda ha quedado sumamente lastimada.

- No podrá jugar – concluye

- Taro… – exclamo sumamente triste

- Su vida no corre peligro, pero su futuro en el futbol…

- Puede recuperarse, con terapia… – suelto las ideas intentado convencerme de que Taro Misaki regresará al futbol

- Hoy mismo lo operaron – me cuenta Misugi – su padre ya está allá y nosotros pensábamos ir a verlo, pero nos damos cuenta que lo mejor que podemos hacer es entrenar. Taro era quien más deseos tenía de jugar el Mundial, de que todos nosotros participáramos en el torneo, que juntos demostráramos que la selección japonesa está al nivel de cualquier rival. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! Por Taro

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en nuestro amigo y la difícil situación que está enfrentando.

- El médico me ha pedido tu ayuda, quiere que vayas a verlo

- Lo haré con mucho gusto – respondo deseando poder ayudar. Guardamos silencio y luego me animo a hablar – Jun… lamento lo sucedido en la mañana

- Yayoi… el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. Jugar partidos completos, internacionales han sido un sueño hecho realidad que no quiero que termine todavía… la posibilidad de jugar en el extranjero…

- Jun…

- Me puso muy mal lo de Taro – continua diciéndome – me doy cuenta que lo mío es controlable, que si hago lo que los médicos me dicen podré jugar, aunque sea unos minutos y que debería estar feliz por eso. Taro en cambio no puede jugar, todo puede cambiar en un instante…

- La vida nos puede cambiar en un instante, por eso yo también me tengo que disculpar. Recuerdo a tus padres, como ellos siempre te han dado la libertad de decidir sobre tu vida y tu enfermedad y yo debo hacer lo mismo. Tú tienes la posibilidad de jugar y tú decidirás si lo haces o no. Sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré y estaré a tu lado.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice son su hermosa sonrisa – ahora con lo sucedido a Taro, más deseos tengo de jugar. Seguiré las indicaciones del médico y si tengo que jugar menos tiempo, lo haré, pero no dejaré el futbol. Sabes, mañana llega Shingo, lo estamos esperando para ir al Monte Fuji. El papá de Taro siempre lo pintaba en sus cuadros y deseaba que antes del Mundial subiéramos todos juntos.

- Será un gesto maravilloso – concluyo

**...**

Al día siguiente me reúno con el doctor de la selección y me da los pormenores de la situación de Taro Misaki.

- Hay una mínima posibilidad de que se recupere, puede jugar algún partido de las rondas finales

- ¿Será bueno para él, saberlo?

- No lo creo Yayoi, pero necesito que vayas, que hables con los médicos y me mandes toda la información. Irás con Katagiri, quien le dará todo el apoyo económico que necesita, por parte de la Federación Japonesa. Dale ánimos y dile que el equipo está decidido a ganar por él.

Converso con él, sobre la salud de Misugi, tranquilizándome al saber que el problema no es serio, que no tendrá que dejar de jugar, pero sí entrenar un poco menos.

- El entrenador Gamou ya le ha dado indicaciones para entrenar por separado y solo realizar las jugadas tácticas con el resto del equipo – me explica el médico – también lo monitorearé diariamente por las noches.

- Gracias doctor

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Gamou es el más decidido a no perder a Jun como su líbero

Dejo el consultorio del doctor más tranquila y decidida a apoyar a Misaki en este duro momento, cuando me topo con Wakabayashi.

- Hola Yayoi – me dice son una gran sonrisa

- ¡Genzo! Que gusto me da verte, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo están tus manos? – exclamo y tomo sus manos entre las mías examinándolas

- Cada día mejor – me dice alegremente – aunque extrañan tus cuidados – dice seductoramente y siento como sus manos estrechan las mías – mira, ya agarran mejor ¿no te parece?

- Si – respondo tratando de zafarme, pero sus manos siguen tomando las mías con fuerza. Le miro y veo un poco de dolor en su semblante – aunque aún te duele ¿cierto?

- Un poco – responde con naturalidad – pero estoy seguro que podré jugar el Mundial.

- Me alegro

- No podemos permitirnos más bajas… y mucho menos como la ocurrida con Taro – me dice y noto una profunda tristeza en su voz

- Hoy mismo salgo para Sendai a verle

- ¡¿de verdad?! – exclama feliz con la noticia – me alegro mucho. Mándale mis saludos y los de todos nosotros. Dile que estamos trabajando para que se sienta orgulloso de nosotros

- Lo haré, Genzo

- ¿Te quedarás a cuidarlo?

- Lo dudo, tiene a su familia, pero sí él quiere, lo haré con mucho gusto

- Eso no me gusta mucho – dice sorprendiéndome con el comentario

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué no soy buena enfermera?

- ¡La mejor! – exclama Genzo y se acerca un poco más a mi – por eso no me gusta. Eres… – dice con seducción que me hace temblar – eres mágica, Yayoi. Tu belleza es innegable, todos lo hemos notado, pero todo hombre que recibe tus cuidados, se vuelve loco por ti

- ¡Genzo!

- Es cierto, Yayoi. No es ningún secreto que me gustas y después de tus bellos cuidados, estoy loco de amor por ti y mejor no hablemos de Misugi, quien lleva años recibiendo tus cuidados… temo que ahora que estés con Taro, él se enamore de ti

- Estás loco, Genzo – le digo alejándome de él – eso no va a pasar y lo que sientes por mí, es absurdo

- Está bien, hace tiempo te dije que no me metería, que respeto y aprecio a Misugi y no pienso pelearme con él. Pero lo que digo es cierto, estoy seguro que Misaki se enamorará de ti, como Misugi y yo lo estamos

- No compares el amor de Misugi con tu loca obsesión, Wakabayashi

- Tienes razón, no es igual. Solo deseo que en unas semanas no tengamos que compartirte con Taro, también – concluye dándome un beso en la frente y deseándome suerte en mi viaje.

Me encuentro con Munemasa Katagiri quien está listo para realizar el viaje a Sendai. Platicamos un poco y le pido permiso para ir a despedirme de Misugi.

- ¿No lo has visto ya? – me pregunta intrigado respondiendo negativamente, pues no lo he visto desde la noche anterior que me dio la noticia de Misaki – me acabo de topar con él y venía del pasillo médico. Pensé que lo habías visto ahí.

- No – respondo sumamente preocupada. Por mi mente surgen mil posibilidades entre las cuales figura el que me haya visto con Genzo haciéndolo enojar. Munemasa me da permiso de irme a despedir antes de ir a casa por mis cosas para el viaje.

Corro a las canchas de entrenamiento y observo que están todos a excepción de Misugi. Le pregunto a uno de los técnicos que está trabajando con la defensa y me dice que ese mismo día empezó el entrenamiento particular de Jun en el gimnasio. Hikaru me detiene antes de salir corriendo y me advierte que Jun no está muy feliz el día de hoy.

- Supongo que es por el entrenamiento especial –me comenta Matsuyama – no le gusta tener diferencia con ninguno de nosotros

Le agradezco y salgo corriendo pues a cada momento me siento más ansiosa de pensar que Jun esté enojado. Entro sin siquiera tocar, al gimnasio, pero no lo encuentro. Lo busco en los vestidores y en las habitaciones, pero nada. No encuentro a Misugi por ningún lado.

Vuelvo a encontrarme a Munemasa quien me apresura, así que vuelvo a los campos de entrenamiento como última oportunidad. Al no verlo ahí decido hablar con Hikaru.

- Dile que le hablaré esta noche – le digo y creo que nota mi angustia pues me asegura que le dará mi recado – dile que lo voy a extrañar y que lo quiero mucho

- Así lo hare, Aoba – me dice con sinceridad – tu salúdanos mucho a Misaki y dile que lucharemos por él en el Mundial.

- Así lo haré, Hikaru, gracias.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola, hola! Es muy triste lo sucedido a Taro, pero no podía dejarlo fuera, así que mande a la mejor enfermera para cuidarlo, pero regresará para la fabulos fiesta de bienvenida. Así que comencemos! espeo les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 34**

Nos presentamos en el hospital con la familia de Misaki. Me da gusto conocer a su padre, de quien tanto he oído hablar, pero me da más gusto conocer a su hermana Yoshiko, quien está desolada pensando que por su culpa su hermano sufrió el accidente. El esposo de la mamá es muy buena persona y la señora está feliz de poder cuidar de su hijo aunque sea en estas difíciles circunstancias.

Entro a ver a Misaki quien se sorprende al verme, pero le da gusto saber que Munemasa y yo estamos ahí para brindarle apoyo.

- ¿Cómo están los chicos?

- Preocupados por ti, Taro

- No tienen porque, voy a estar bien y deben estar concentrados en el Mundial

- Lo están. Piensan ganar en tu honor, pues saben que tú eres quien más los ha animado a luchar como un equipo, a ser una gran selección. Hoy pensaban subir al Monte Fuji para pedir por ti

- Gracias – dice mirando a la ventana, agradeciendo a todos los chicos desde su cama.

Conversamos sobre las tácticas de juego y luego él menciona la posibilidad de recuperarse antes del torneo.

- Faltan dos meses para el Mundial, podría ser…

- Es una mínima posibilidad, Taro – le digo tratando de generar muchas expectativas en él.

- Pero existe y de esa me aferro – responde con su habitual optimismo

- Has todo lo que puedas por recuperarte, pero hazlo por ti, por tú deseo de volver a jugar futbol

- Así lo haré Yayoi – me dice agradecido

Me quedo un rato más conversando y me doy cuenta de lo doloroso que es su fractura. Está completamente inmovilizada su pierna izquierda, por lo que cada movimiento que realiza en el resto de su cuerpo le duele. Le ayudo en todo momento a acomodarse la almohada en la espalda, a cambiar de posición, a tomar un poco de agua o cuando llega la comida le ayudo para que evite movimientos bruscos que le puedan causar más dolor.

Su hermana no se separa de él y me pide que le enseñe a ayudar a su hermano

- Contigo no hace muecas de dolor, Yayoi; enséñame como lo haces

- Tienes que ser firme en los movimientos al mismo tiempo que sean suaves para que no sufran más de la cuenta – le explico cuando ayudo a Taro a mover la su pierna enyesada y cambiar de posición

- No deberías enseñarle, Yayoi, de por si no se aleja mucho de mi lado, si le enseñas, menos querrá dejarme solo

- Soy tu hermana y quiero ayudarte, Taro

- Déjala hacerlo, Misaki – le digo con suavidad – desea hacerlo

- Está bien, Yoshiko, te lo agradezco mucho

- Te quiero – le dice la niña arrojándose a sus brazos y haciendo que Taro de un pequeño grito de dolor – lo siento

- Se suave con él, Yoshiko – le digo riendo con la situación

**...**

Misaki está por salir del hospital así que me quedo para enseñar y ayudar a su familia en casa. Es noche hablo al centro de entrenamiento para hablar con Jun, pues no me pude despedir de él.

Es Hikaru quien me contesta para decirme que Misugi no está en el cuarto, pero que le ha dado mis recados; luego me pregunta por Misaki y conversamos mucho sobre su estado de salud y la posibilidad de que regrese al equipo.

- Dile que nosotros nos encargaremos de llegar a la final, que él se encargue de recuperarse y regresar con nosotros

- Se lo diré, Hikaru, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones, la terapia de rehabilitación será larga y dolorosa.

- Esperemos lo mejor, Aoba. – me responde y terminamos la conversación, con la promesa de decirle a Misugi que le he hablado y lo quiero mucho.

Taro es un excelente paciente, además de que su mamá y su hermana se desviven por ayudarle en todo momento, así que mi ayuda en la casa cada vez es menos necesaria, así que les comento la opción de regresar a Tokio, a lo que los señores me piden que no lo haga, pues la mamá de Taro está por regresar a trabajar y no quieren dejar a Taro solo al cuidado de su hermana. Acepto quedarme y aviso en casa que alargaré mi estancia.

Taro hace todo lo que el médico le recomienda, cuando le pide guardar cama, lo hace con sumisión y en cuanto le autoriza caminar con las muletas, no hay quien lo detenga. Desea tanto recuperarse que en todo momento busco hacerle ver que aunque le quiten el yeso tendrá que tomar rehabilitación.

**...**

Le llevo el desayuno a la habitación y su hermana se despide para ir al colegio, dejándonos a solas.

- Buenos días, Taro – le saludo

- Buenos días, Yayoi. Gracias – me dice tratando de incorporarse para recibir la charola de comida, pero le siguen doliendo algunos movimientos

- Espera, te ayudo – exclamo dejando la charola en la mesa cercana y corriendo para ayudarle a acomodar

- Gracias, Yayoi. – me dice y le extiendo el desayuno – se ve delicioso

- Lo hizo tu mamá antes de irse. Es una buena mujer

- Lo es – me dice con su sonrisa sincera – estoy contento de pasar este tiempo con ella, de conocerla un poco más

- Su esposo y tu hermana también son buenas personas y te quieren mucho

- Sí, es cierto, Yayoi. Este accidente me ha quitado mucho – dice refiriéndose al Mundial que tanto soñó – pero también me ha dado la oportunidad de convivir con gente maravillosa, mi madre, su esposo, mi hermanita y tú

- ¡Taro! – exclamo apenada. Misaki me toma la mano y la besa suavemente

- Es cierto, Yayoi. Estoy muy agradecido por tu presencia aquí, no solo por tus excelentes cuidados de enfermería, sino por lo mucho que quieres a mi hermana, tus conversaciones y todo el tiempo que pasas a mi lado

- Taro…

- Misugi es muy afortunado – concluye y no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Genzo antes de irme de Tokio… "temo que ahora que estés con Taro, él se enamore de ti…"

Decido pasar menos tiempo a solas con Misaki, pero es algo muy difícil pues su madre trabaja y su hermana en el colegio, nos deja toda la mañana a solas y no puedo descuidar a Misaki y su tratamiento, así que me enfoque en platicar de futbol todo el tiempo. Lo bueno es que el Mundial está por iniciar y eso nos da mucho de qué hablar, pues los periódicos comienzan a realizar reportajes de cada uno de los equipos que participara.

**...**

El Mundial está por iniciar y a Taro le han quitado el yeso de la pierna. Los huesos han soldado bien, pero todavía requieren de un par de semanas para afianzarlos, además de que los músculos siguen atrofiados y necesitará rehabilitación. Con la férula que le han dado, el trabajo de ayudarle disminuye muchísimo, así que me despido para regresar a Tokio lo antes posible y poder ver a Jun, con quien no he podido hablar en todo este tiempo.

Me despido de la familia, quienes me agradecen todas las atenciones recibidas. Les agradezco las que yo he recibido y me despido de Misaki feliz de verle más alegre y muy recuperado.

- Gracias, Yayoi. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí – me dice abrazándome con fuerza

- Estarás bien, muy pronto, Taro. Solo sigue las indicaciones del médico

- Me perderé el Mundial – me dice con un poco de tristeza – pero seguiré sus indicaciones. – extiende una carta que tomo entre mis manos – es para Misugi

- ¡¿Misugi?! – exclamo sorprendida

- Es de agradecimiento, por prestarme a su novia – me dice guiñando su ojo derecho

**...**

Regreso a Tokio encontrándome con la invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida que se realizará en el Midorigaoka Parkinson, del cual es dueño las empresas Katagiri. Hablo con Sanae y juntas salimos de compras.

- Te has cortado el pelo, Sanae. Te queda bien – le digo cuando nos saludamos

- Es por lo sucedido con Taro. Recuerdas a la abuela de Kumiko, la médium que dijo que la selección enfrentaría varias lesiones, así que me lo corté pidiendo que terminen estas dificultades.

- Es un bello sacrificio, amiga.

Conseguimos unos bellos vestidos para la recepción y Sanae me cuenta lo difícil que ha sido para Tsubasa la ausencia de Taro.

- Entrena día y noche. Está decidido a hacer su mejor papel, a que la ausencia de Taro no se note en la cancha

- El solo no debe hacerlo, son un equipo y todos tienen que trabajar

- Es lo mismo que yo le digo, pero es su amigo y lo extraña.

- Más lo va a extrañar cuando esté en la cancha

**...**

Me despido de Sanae regresando a casa llena de preocupaciones por Misugi, a quien no he podido localizar. ¿Él estará entrenando tanto como Tsubasa? En cuanto llego a casa marco al Centro de Entrenamiento para hablar con el doctor, quien atiende mi llamada calmando mis pensamientos. Jun está entrenando de manera diferente y sus monitoreos diarios muestran una ligera variación, la medicina parece funcionar, y aunque el corazón sigue irregular, Jun podrá jugar.

- Gracias doctor – le agradezco mil veces por su información

- Gracias a ti, Yayoi. Me han dicho que fuiste de gran ayuda con Misaki

- Es un gran chico, le duele perderse el Mundial

- Es una verdadera lástima – concluye diciéndome que nos veremos en el fiesta de bienvenida.

**...**

Me miro en el espejo y no puedo más que sonreír. Me veo bien, espero que a Jun también le guste. Llevo un vestido blanco, de cuello redondo sin mangas; de corte simple, pero que resalta mi anatomía, es acinturado con una cinta negra y un poco de vuelo en la falta que está a media pantorrilla. Llevo unos tacones altos negros y el cabello recogido en un chongo dejando unos cuantos mechones al aire.

Mis padres me dicen que me veo hermosa, deseo que Jun diga lo mismo. Me despido y en poco tiempo estoy en el evento. Los jardines que dan al mar están bellamente adornados con grandes listones blancos y rojos, los colores de la bandera japonesa. Grandes jarrones llenos de flores, rodean los espacios y adornan las mesas. Es demasiada gente y por un momento me angustia no encontrar a nadie conocido, pero el médico de la selección es el primero en saludar.

- Buenas tardes, Yayoi – me dice y me sorprendo al verlo sin su bata o en pants, ahora está con un elegante smoking, igual que todos los presentes – ¿acaso no me reconoces?

- Es tan diferente…

- Espera a ver a los chicos. Yo también me sorprendí al verlos de traje de gala. Cuando los veo siempre en shorts y camisetas sudadas.

- ¿Ya están aquí todos los equipos?

- No, falta Brasil y Uruguay. Pero llegaran en estos días – responde y nos despedimos, el hacia el bar y yo en busca de Misugi

**...**

Mientras camino por los jardines me doy cuenta que varios chicos, supongo que jugadores de otras selecciones, me miran fijamente cuando paso frente a ellos.

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama y miro hacia donde he escuchado una voz conocida

- Genzo – exclamo al verlo solo – ¿Dónde están los demás?

- ¡Te ves hermosa! – me dice tomando mi mano para girarme

- Basta ya, Genzo ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Estamos todos dispersos. Pero si buscas a Misugi, lo vi hace rato cerca de la playa

- Gracias – respondo encaminándome en esa dirección

No necesito buscar mucho, Jun me intercepta a unos cuantos pasos. Me toma por el brazo e instantáneamente me doy cuenta que está enojado

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto buscando su mirada

- Por Dios, Yayoi – me dice en su tono colérico – ¿puedes dejar de presumir tu relación con Genzo?

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – le digo soltándome de su agarre y caminando hacia la playa donde hay menos gente

- Sé que Genzo está enamorado de ti

- No con lo mismo, Jun – le digo un poco exasperada – sabes perfectamente que entre Genzo y yo no hay nada.

- ¡No! – exclama él – ¿Acaso no te digo que te quería antes de que partieras a ver a Taro, afuera del consultorio médico?

En ese momento recuerdo las palabras de Genzo sobre Taro y su enamoramiento para conmigo, también me doy cuenta que Jun lleva enojado conmigo más de un mes, el mes que llevo fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Es por eso que no había podido hablar contigo? – le pregunto

- No tenemos nada que hablar – dice mirando hacia el mar, dándome la espalda.

Enfurezco. Por primera vez en todos estos años de relación con Misugi, enfurezco. No puedo creer que Misugi siga con sus tontos celos, que se guarde sus ideas y no hable conmigo en más de un mes. Que no me tenga confianza, cuando lo único que he hecho es apoyarlo, estar para él en todo momento, sin importar las circunstancias.

- Está bien – le digo y percibo furia en mi propia voz – no hablemos más. Toma está carta que te mando Misaki – le digo extendiendo la carta frente a él, quien la toma con duda. Luego desaparezco.

**...**

Tomo una bebida en el bar más cercano y me encuentro con Tsubasa, Sanae y varios más. Les saludo con mi mejor cara posible tratando de mandar mi coraje al fondo de mi cuerpo; no me es muy difícil, pues me preguntan por Misaki y mis pensamientos se dedican a Taro y su recuperación.

Todos se alegran al saber que podrá regresar al futbol, pero deberá de realizar una fuerte rehabilitación

- Lástima que no pueda participar en el Mundial

- Hizo todo lo posible – les comento – pero no es conveniente

- ¿Vendrá a vernos jugar? – me pregunta Ryo

- No lo creo, está aprovechando este tiempo para convivir con su familia

- Me da gusto por Taro, la mamá siempre es importante y que ahora esté con él en estos momentos es maravilloso – comenta Sanae conmovida

**...**

- ¿Leíste esto? – me pregunta Misugi acercándose a mi cuando estoy sola

- No – respondo secamente – estaba dirigida a ti

Misugi la extiende y la tomo comenzando a leer.

_Jun: _

_Siempre hemos sido mi padre y yo. Por mucho tiempo pensé que no necesitaba a nadie más, que era suficiente, que los amigos que dejaba en cada pueblo eran el complemento que necesitaba. Ahora, con este fuerte accidente he recuperado la parte de mi familia que me faltaba: mi madre y mi hermana. Aún así, no es suficiente. He recuperado a mi familia, tengo grandes amigos y aún así no es suficiente. _

_Nunca pensé que podría necesitar el amor de una mujer. Llevo varios años viendo a varios de ustedes con una; a Tsubasa con Sanae, a Hikaru con Yoshiko y a ti con Aoba. Ahora entiendo lo importante de este sentimiento, lo mucho que te complementa y te hace crecer. _

_Gracias, Jun, por prestarme al ser más preciado en tu vida. Gracias por mostrarme lo mucho que una mujer te da con su sola presencia. _

_Yayoi es una mujer hermosa en todos los aspectos, envidio (de buena manera) tu extraordinaria relación con ella y rezo por encontrar algo así algún día. _

_Tu amigo, eternamente agradecido_

_Taro Misaki._

Me seco una lágrima y guardo nuevamente la carta en el sobre. Las palabras han sido hermosas y le agradezco a Misaki sus pensamientos, pero el coraje que tengo es más fuerte, así que le entrego nuevamente el sobre a Misugi.

- Así que supongo que creerás que las palabras de Genzo son ciertas ¿no? – le digo en tono de reproche – supongo que crees que Misaki está enamorado de mí

- Supones bien. Misaki está enamorado de ti – me responde guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su saco

- Y supongo que crees que en vez de cuidar enfermos, me dedico a enamorarlos – digo tratando de no llorar de coraje

- ¡No! – me dice Jun acercándose lo más posible a mi

- ¡Basta ya, Misugi! – digo retrocediendo un poco – estoy harta de estos estúpidos celos de tu parte, si no puedes confiar en mí, no pienso seguir mendigando tu amor

Me alejo de él, dejando a las lágrimas fluir lo más discretamente posible en un evento así.

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama alcanzándome rápidamente, tomándome entre sus brazos y buscando mi mirada – perdóname pequeña – me dice con suave voz – he sido el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

- Lo eres – digo refugiando mi rostro en su pecho, dejando fluir mis sentimientos

- Soy el hombre más afortunado, porque me amas… ahora lo entiendo.

- Jun…

- Genzo, Misaki y muchos más podrán enamorarse de ti; es algo normal, eres una gran mujer, pero no debo dudar nunca de que, a quien tú amas es a mí.

- ¿Hasta ahora lo entiendes? – respondo entre sollozos dejando salir los últimos indicios de enojo

- Soy lento, Yayoi – responde soltando una ligera risa que me suena maravillosamente – recuerda que me tarde un par de años en pedirte que fueras mi novia… pero ahora lo sé. Por qué me amas ¿verdad, Yayoi?

- ¿Por qué lo sigues dudando, Jun? ¡¿Qué necesito hacer para que dejes de dudar?!

- Perdóname, Yayoi, pero entiende que te amo, que deseo lo mejor para ti y no creo ser yo quien te lo brinde, te he hecho sufrir tanto durante tanto tiempo, con este corazón…

- Amo ese corazón débil, Jun. Amo todo de tí

- Tengo que aprender que siendo lo que soy, te es suficiente. Que así me amas

- Apréndelo, Jun. Apréndelo rápido

- Te lo prometo, preciosa – me dice rodeándome con sus brazos – pero que te quede claro que nunca he pensado mal de ti, solo que me dolía ver que todos se enamoraban de ti y todos podían darte lo mismo que yo y más…

- No necesito nada más que a ti. Te amo, Jun Misugi. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare, no lo dudes nunca más

- Nunca más – responde y notos su hermosa sonrisa en esplendor poco antes de desaparecer al besarme con profunda entrega y pasión.

**...**

Nos interrumpe una serie de comentarios de sorpresa muy cerca de nosotros, caminamos a ver qué está pasando y vemos que es Aoi Shingo quien está dominando un balón de futbol en medio de las mesas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta Jun a Soda que está a nuestro lado

- ha bebido demasiada champaña

- Alguien debería detenerlo – comento justo antes de que Shingo comience a provocar a nuestros adversarios. Lo vemos frente a los jugadores de Alemania y luego a los suecos, quienes se reúnen alrededor para ver el espectáculo.

Tsubasa está acercándose a nuestro amigo cuando uno de los jugadores italianos comienza a hacer mofa de Shingo. Todos miramos hacia donde Gentile, sale de la multitud aplaudiendo y llamando "mono" a nuestro amigo. Detengo a Misugi que está por salir a defender a Shingo y también logro poner una mano en el torso de Soda.

- Tranquilos. No podemos empezar un pleito aquí, antes del Mundial

Tsubasa se queda parado muy cerca de ellos y veo que piensa lo mismo que yo, no es lugar de agarrarse a golpes y no podemos evitarlo pues es Shingo quien ha iniciado la provocación.

Gentile continua insultando a Shingo quien se le va encima diciendo que no puede esperar al campo de juego, lleva el balón entre las piernas Gentile acepta el reto quitándose el saco arrojándoselo a sus compañeros. Esta frente a Shingo y en un solo movimiento le quita el balón a Shingo.

- Te conozco – le dice Gentile a su amigo y todos recordamos que los dos juegan en la liga italiana. Comenzamos a respirar pues sabemos que en esto terminará el espectáculo. El duelo está aceptado y es entre amigos: italianos y Shingo.

Gentile toma su saco nuevamente, dejando el balón en el césped. Soda y varios compañeros se acercan a Shingo y Gentile tratando de suavizar aún más la tensión del lugar. Un jugador mexicano que no conozco toma el balón volviendo a empezar el desafío.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola, hola! continuemos con el drama de la fiesta de bienvenida al Mundial. Fue dificil, pues no pintan muy alegres a los mexicanos pero tuve que ajustarme al manga y aquí está el resultado. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 35**

- Espadas – escucho como lo nombra Jun a mis espaldas y siento como su mano me afianza por la cintura, tratando de protegerme. "Espadas" el portero capitán del equipo mexicano, nuestro primer contrincante.

Tsubasa y el capitán alemán, Schneider se interponen frente a Espadas y Shingo diciendo que es suficiente, que el espectáculo ha terminado. Pero el rostro de Espadas se endurece y comienza a gritar a nuestro capitán.

- Eres Tsubasa ¿cierto? – le dice señalando al capitán japonés – esto es contra ti y todos los países ricos que creen que el futbol es solo un juego.

Tsubasa se queda frente a él, en silencio, sorprendido igual que todos nosotros. Abrazo a Misugi y escondo mi rostro en su pecho pensando que esta situación terminará mal.

- Basta – dice Tsubasa en tono conciliador

- ¡No! – exclama Espadas haciendo una serie de movimientos con el balón demostrando una gran técnica – ustedes los ricos, creen que pueden irse a jugar al extranjero, pagar por lecciones de portugués y de futbol y renunciar cuando quieran. Romper un contrato para entrenar para el mundial, darse el lujo de perder dinero rompiendo contratos…

- ¿Cómo sabe? – pregunto en un susurro y presto atención a las palabras del mexicano. Habla de países ricos que pueden mandar a sus chicos a jugar al extranjero y traerlos de regreso cuando quieran para jugar torneos de selección, habla de países y pone de ejemplo a Tsubasa, pues no es el único en esa situación.

- Para ustedes el balón es su "amigo" – continua Espadas con frustración en la voz – para nosotros, el balón es una herramienta de supervivencia.

Realiza una serie de tácticas antes de tomar el balón en sus manos y arrojarlo al suelo frente a Tsubasa, con su pie poncha el balón dejándolo tirado frente al capitán japonés.

- Tsubasa – exclamo al ver el rostro confundido de nuestro amigo.

Espera a que Espadas y la selección mexicana se alejen un poco y toma el balón entre sus manos, observándolo detenidamente. Sanae se acerca a él y recibe el balón de manos de su novio.

- Guardalo con los demás – le dice con su clásica sonrisa

Los presentes comienzan a conversar entre ellos. Hyuga, Hikaru, Wakashimazu y Soda se acercan a nosotros.

- Estos mexicanos – exclama Soda

- Tienen razón – interrumpe Hyuga y todos le miramos intrigados. Él nos mira y sonríe al ver que solo él ha entendido las palabras de Espada – no me miren así. Ustedes son ricos – nos mira a todos y clava su mirada en Jun – pero en todos lados hay pobres. Yo he sido uno de ellos, he sido de los pobres que hemos encontrado en el balón, una herramienta para salir de la pobreza… no deberíamos desperdiciar las oportunidades de jugar en equipos importantes

Hyuga termina de hablar y se aleja de nosotros, dejándonos con sus palabras en nuestros pensamientos. Comienzo a llorar

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – me pregunta Jun preocupado

- Es Hyuga… la selección mexicana… tienen razón

- Explícate, Yayoi – me invita a continuar

Les cuento lo sucedido en el hospital, cuando estuve cuidando a la familia de Hyuga, cómo no tenían para pagar el hospital y lo frustrado que se sentía Hyuga pues había desaprovechado la oportunidad de entrar a la J- League un año antes.

- Si Hyuga hubiera entrado a la J-League, no hubiera tenido problemas de dinero, pero prefirió entrenar por su lado para la selección nacional. Es lo mismo que pasa con los mexicanos, Espadas, seguramente ha sufrido mucho.

- Tienes razón – me interrumpe Tsubasa acercándose a la plática – los jugadores mexicanos han sufrido mucho, pero son extraordinarios jugadores, por algo están en la selección y llegaron al Mundial. Debemos darles un gran juego, para que puedan demostrar lo que saben de futbol, así les ayudaremos a que otros equipos los vean y los contraten

- Tienes razón – exclama Ryo – es lo que podemos hacer por ellos. ¡Juguemos con todo!

Me acerco a Sanae y le pregunto qué sucedió con el balón de Espadas.

- Lo llevaré a casa, a guardar junto con los demás. – me dice con una sonrisa pícara – Tsuby guarda todos y cada uno de los balones que ha tenido. Son sus amigos y aunque ya no pueda jugar con ellos, los guarda con cariño.

**...**

El doctor de la selección me pide que le ayude durante el Mundial, no estaré en la banca, pero podré estar en el Centro de Entrenamiento y viajar con la selección a las diferentes ciudades sede.

Hablo con Jun para que no se enoje si me ve trabajando con Genzo, pues será uno de mis pacientes.

- No tendré problema, te lo aseguro – me dice con un beso en mi nariz – además, yo también seré tu paciente

- Aunque no me gusta esa idea, así será – le respondo pues el médico me ha puesto al corriente de la situación de Misugi. – creo que la abuela de Kumiko tenía razón – le comento recordando a la médium que dijo que Japón sufriría con varias lesiones – varios de ustedes están lesionados. Aoi Shingo llegó de Italia con una lesión en la rodilla, que aunque no le impida jugar, hay que estar monitoreando. También tenemos la larga lesión de Genzo, aunque se está recuperando.

- No te olvides de la mamá de Hyuga – continua Jun – que un familiar se enferme es igual de difícil que si es el mismo jugador

- Tienes razón – le digo con preocupación – y luego estás tú…

- Yo estoy bien, Yayoi

- Jun…

- Digamos que estoy como Shingo, con un problema que no me impide dejar de jugar – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa y prefiero no seguir discutiendo

- Esperemos que sean todas las lesiones que enfrentemos – concluyo levantando una oración al cielo.

**...**

Por las mañanas comienzo muy temprano con el monitoreo del corazón de Jun, se le realiza un electrocardiograma para ver como se encuentra y luego comienza el entrenamiento normal, después de la serie de calentamiento, se le vuelve a monitorear, si su corazón se encuentra bien, pasa al entrenamiento con el resto del equipo en el área táctica. Por las tardes realiza una serie de ejercicios de fuerza y resistencia en el gimnasio, junto con los demás. Son estos últimos los que hemos tenido que limitar, pues el corazón de Jun termina muy dañado después del ejercicio de la mañana.

- Con que pueda jugar partidos completos, hago lo que me pidan – me dice cuando le enseño el resultado de su electrocardiograma de la tarde

Pensaría que el que no realice los ejercicios de la tarde nos daría tiempo de convivencia, pero no es así, Jun se reúne con el equipo técnico y se dedican a ver las estadísticas, los videos y los apuntes de Tamotsu, sobre nuestros contrincantes. Tengo que ir a buscar a Jun por las noches para llevarlo a su habitación a dormir. Momento que tampoco podemos aprovechar pues Hikaru ya está siempre en la habitación, exhausto con todo el entrenamiento.

En cuanto termino de realizar los estudios de Jun, me dedico a Shingo, supervisando sus ejercicios de calentamiento para poder trabajar a la par de los demás. Su rodilla no da mayores problemas y el entusiasmo de Shingo nos rebasa, así que le dejamos hacer lo que quiera.

A media tarde, cuando todos entrenan las tácticas, me reúno con los porteros y trabajo con Genzo. Su recuperación es asombrosa y la camaradería que empieza a haber entre él y Wakashimazu es extraordinaria. Ken ayuda mucho con las terapias y todo parece indicar que Genzo podrá ser el portero de la selección desde el primer partido.

- No lo tendrás tan fácil – le dice Ken en tono desafiante pero amigable – me ganaré la titularidad a pulso

- Eso me gusta – le responde Genzo lanzando un balonazo a su compañero quien lo intercepta con una gran atajada – no quiero regresar a la titularidad a causa de tu bajo rendimiento, Wakashimazu, así que de pie que ahí va un nuevo tiro – le grita antes de volver a lanza un fuerte tiro raso colocado a la esquina inferior derecha de la portería.

Siempre me ha gustado ver el entrenamiento de los porteros, pero en cuanto veo que Genzo puede estar sin mí, dirijo mi mirada a la zona de defensa, enfocándome en Jun para así evitar malos entendidos. No me cuesta mucho trabajo observar el duro entrenamiento de la defensa, desde Matsuyama y su posición de medio de contención, hasta la posición de líbero de Jun, quien tiene que dirigir la salida de los defensas para jugar al fuera de lugar.

**...**

- Buenas noches, Jun – me despido en la puerta de su habitación con un largo beso en los labios

- Ustedes dos dejen de comer pan enfrente de los pobres – nos grita Hikaru – no es justo que tú novia tenga acceso al Centro de Entrenamiento

- Siempre he dicho que lo único bueno de esta enfermedad, es que me puso a Yayoi en mi camino – responde Jun volviéndome a besar antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Buena suerte mañana, Jun

- ¿No te veré mañana?

- No. Es la inauguración y no habrá mucho tiempo. El doctor es quien te revisará

- ¿Estarás en la banca?

- No, estaré en las gradas junto a Sanae y Yoshiko

- ¡Yoshiko! – exclama Hikaru en cuanto escucha el nombre de su novia

- También la porra y los papas de Tsubasa y los tuyos – comento haciendo caso omiso de la emoción de Hikaru

- Buscaré esa camiseta que tanto me gusta – concluye Jun volviéndome a besar.

Camino hacia la salida del Centro, alguno de mis padres, generalmente mi papá, me espera fuera del Centro para llevarme a casa. Paso por las canchas de entrenamiento y como siempre, a últimas fechas, me encuentro con Tsubasa practicando con una infinidad de vallas frente a la portería

- ¡Tsubasa! – le grito como siempre y el me saluda con la mano a manera de despedida

Le dejo seguir su entrenamiento, pues ya antes había intentado decirle que no se sobreentrenara, pero no ha habido manera de que cambie de opinión. Sigo caminando cuando escucho un fuerte golpe metálico y corro de regreso a la cancha, segura de que fue Tsubasa quien causo el ruido.

Entro en el campo y corro al lado de mi amigo quien está tirando en medio de todas las vallas.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto llegando a él y ayudándole a incorporarse

- Estoy bien, Yayoi – responde pero en cuanto se pone de pie, se dobla por la cintura llevándose la mano a la altura del estómago

- No lo estas – le contradigo – déjame ver – levanto la camiseta y veo una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de una larga cortada que recorre la mitad de su abdomen.

Le llevo a la enfermería y mando a uno de los vigilantes a buscar al doctor y al entrenador. Recuesto a Tsubasa en la cama de revisión y presiono la herida con un trapo mojado en antiestaminico tratando de parar y detener la sangre. El doctor no tarda en llegar y le ayudo a limpiar la herida. Es larga, pero no profunda. Se tendrá que suturar y preparo todos los instrumentos necesarios.

El entrenador Gamou se une a nosotros y me sorprende que se quede al lado de Tsubasa durante el doloroso proceso de coser la herida. En cuanto terminamos el doctor nos informa que Tsubasa no podrá jugar el partido inaugural.

En cuanto escucho las palabras, la abuela de Kumiko viene a mi mente: una nueva lesión.

- ¡No! – exclamo sin darme cuenta, pero no soy la única, Gamou y Tsubasa también han dicho lo mismo

- Las puntadas pueden reventarse, la herida volvería a abrirse y se podría infectar

- Entiendo doctor – dice Gamou con profundo pesar

- Debo jugar, el equipo me necesita. Estamos jugando con el esquema de presión por zona, me necesitan – dice Tsubasa al entrenador – estaré bien, deben dejarme jugar, el equipo se desmoralizará si me pierden, después de perder a Misaki

Todos nos damos cuenta de la verdad que encierran sus palabras, pero sabemos que la herida es fuerte.

- Podría vendarte – le dice doctor – te estaría revisando en el medio tiempo y si algo sucede, quedarás fuera ¡sin discusión!

- Así será, doctor – grita de felicidad Tsubasa ante el permiso del médico para jugar

- Es importante que si te sientes mal, me lo hagas saber. No puedo ponerte en riesgo para los demás partidos ¿entendido?

- Perfectamente, Entrenador – le asegura Tsubasa – pero les pido que no le digan nada a mis compañeros

Los hombres lo meditan unos momentos antes de asentir y asegurarle que nadie sabrá de la herida sufrida por Tsubasa. Mi amigo me mira y asiento antes de despedirme pues mi padre me espera desde hace un largo rato.

**...**

Llego acompañada de mis padres al Estadio Nacional de Yoyogi, donde se realizará la inauguración y posteriormente el partido de Japón contra México. Nos encontramos con los papás de Tsubasa y su pequeño hermano, así como a los papas de Misugi. Todos se sientan juntos mientras yo me siento al lado de Sanae, Kumiko, Yoshiko y los chicos de las porras.

- Bonita playera, Yayoi – me dice Sanae señalando la camiseta que traigo puesta, regalo de la presidenta del club de admiradoras de Misugi

- Gracias – digo orgullosa de la frase "I love Jun" – estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de pancartas que hay en el estadio – digo viendo como se empieza a llenar el lugar

- Ahí están las fans de Misugi – me señala una sección más arriba donde están puras chicas con playeras rosas y la misma leyenda que la mía – y por allá están apoyando a Hyuga, Matsuyama…

- Hasta Ryo tiene apoyo – comenta Yoshiko señalando una pancarta de apoyo a Ishizaki

- ¡Hay una de Misaki! – exclamo al ver como despliegan una pancarta con la leyenda: "regresa pronto, artistas del campo: Taro Misaki"

- Le tomaré una foto para enviársela a Taro – comenta Sanae mientras seguimos viendo la cantidad de apoyo que los chicos reciben.

**...**

Decido comentarle a Sanae sobre el incidente de Tsubasa, pero sin decirle que el médico preferiría que no jugara. Las tres novias nos unimos en una plegaria para pedir por los chicos y evitar más lesiones en los jugadores.

El ambiente es inigualable, toda la gente está rebosante de alegría, gritando, cantando y aplaudiendo en la espera de la inauguración del mundial, que al ser país anfitrión de último momento, no ha tenido mucho tiempo para realizar grandes despliegues. Así que se realiza un desfile de banderas portadas por los chicos de las ligas menores de futbol además de los discursos inaugurales y de presentación por parte de los delegados internacionales y nacionales, luego se sueltan un sin número de palomas en símbolo de paz. Aviones de la fuerza aérea realizan acrobacias arriba del estadio y después de los himnos de la federación y de Japón, se da por inaugurado el Mundial.

Observamos a los equipos salir a la cancha y un chico de las bancas aledañas comienza a recitar los datos de cada uno de los jugadores, edad, estatura, peso, posición, equipos donde ha jugado, técnicas representativas y posiciones que desarrolla. Sanae se sorprende con lo mucho que el chiquillo sabe, le interroga y en poco tiempo lo tenemos a nuestro lado para apoyar a Japón.

Gracias a él nos damos cuenta que Gamou ha metido a los hermanos Tachibana al partido, suponemos que para contrarrestar el gran juego aéreo basado en la lucha libre, que desarrolla México.

También nos habla del capitán de la selección mexicana, Ricardo Espadas, un portero muy agresivo, pues le gusto ir al ataque en cualquier oportunidad que se le presenta.

Vemos a nuestros chicos entre asombrados y felices al ver el gran apoyo que el estadio les brinda.

Tsubasa y Espadas están con los árbitros intercambiando banderillas y realizando el tiro de moneda para pedir cancha. Espadas elige cancha con el viento a su favor para el primer tiempo y Tsubasa escoge el balón al ganar el volado. Cuando le extiende la mano, Espadas se da media vuelta.

- Es un grosero – exclama furiosa Sanae

- Es normal – recuerda lo sucedido en la fiesta de bienvenida – es una manera de provocar un duelo

- ¿Cómo puede ser un duelo si él es portero? – pregunta Sanae todavía muy enojada

- Espadas es un portero con espíritu de delantero – nos dice nuestro chiquillo enciclopedia – ya verán…

Los equipos se ponen en posición, Tsubasa en el círculo central listo para dar el primer movimiento al balón… sin Misaki

- Debe sentirse muy mal – susurra Sanae

Vemos como Shingo se para frente a él y Tsubasa asiente con la cabeza. El equipo está buscando que la ausencia de Taro no se sienta, pero en todo momento hay algo que les recuerda que su amigo falta.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola, hola! disculpen la tardanza, pero ya quedó listo este capitulo. espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 36**

Imai, nuestro nuevo amigo especialista en estadísticas y datos de todos los jugadores del mundial, nos cuanta sobre los jugadores mexicanos y su fortaleza en el juego aéreo, pues se basan en la lucha libre del país. Me preocupo por Jun y el gran esfuerzo que tendrá que realizar durante el partido; sus estudios han salido bien, pero su corazón no está al cien por ciento y ruego a dios que lo cuide durante este enfrentamiento.

- Tranquila Yayoi – me dice Sanae quien con solo mirarme sabe lo que significa un ataque en la portería japonesa. – Jun estará bien. Japón está jugando con la nueva estrategia de la presión por zona, además de que están jugando con tres volantes, dejando solo un delantero en punta. Misugi tendrá más apoyo

- Eso espero, amiga. Eso espero.

- El que te debería preocupar es Tsubasa… con su herida

- Estará bien, Sanae. Te lo aseguro – y vuelvo a pedir por él, pues se que no debería estar jugando.

Tsubasa comienza atacando, encara a un par de mexicanos y va al ataque sumamente decidido. Da un pase a Shingo quien regresa rápidamente a Tsubasa intentando realizar una serie de pases al puro estilo de la "combinación dorada", pero el medio de contención de México intercepta el pase y se pierde la jugada. El corazón se me estruja en cuanto comienza el ataque mexicano, pero Sano realiza una barrida recuperando el balón. Tsubasa tiene nuevamente el balón, ataca, pero Hyuga está sumamente marcado, así que se prepara para tira de fuera del área grande, pero en realidad es un pase a profundidad que Shingo toma de chilena hacia la portería. Ricardo Espadas, el portero mexicano, lo detiene sin mucha dificultad.

Lo siguiente nos sorprende aún a pesar de que nuestro nuevo amigo Imai, nos lo había dicho ya. Espadas sale del área chica con balón dominado, Hyuga es el primero en reaccionar y barre para recuperar el balón, pero Espadas lo supera sin mayor problema y sigue corriendo fuera del área grande, llegando a media cancha donde da un pase a los delanteros mexicanos, los llamados "soldados del sol azteca" y especialistas en el juego aéreo. El árbitro detiene el juego. Están en fuera de lugar.

- Jun… – exclamo feliz de que haya realizado esa jugada

- Con la táctica del fuera de lugar, el trabajo fuerte de Jun disminuye – me comenta Sanae y le agradezco su preocupación.

Matsuyama reanuda el partido rápidamente haciendo que el portero mexicano regrese corriendo a su portería, Hikaru realiza su característico tiro de media distancia pero como pase a Hyuga quien está esperando el pase cuando un jugador mexicano mete la pierna elevando el balón. Hyuga salta por él y logra cabecear a la portería vacía.

- ¡Vamos! – gritamos todos en las gradas pues al no haber portero no se puede fallar el gol, pero de la nada aparece Espadas tirándose a detener el balón justo en la línea de gol.

- ¡No! – exclamamos al ver la gran atajada del mexicano

Espadas vuelve a salir rápidamente con el balón entre sus piernas. Tsubasa lo marca de cerca cuando el mexicano tira fuerte y directo a la cara, haciendo que nuestro capitán se mueva esquivando el balón. Uno de los delanteros tiene el balón y comienzan a realizar una serie de tácticas al estilo lucha libre.

- Impresionante – exclamo al verlos volar y saltar en el aire

- ¡Cállate, Aoba! – me grita Sanae furiosa – alguien tiene que detenerlos o nos anotaran

No termina de decirlo cuando nos damos cuenta porque están los Tachibana en el campo, realizan junto con Sano sus ataques aéreos para defender la portería japonesa. Los hermanos logran su propósito y después de varias llegadas aéreas de los mexicanos, el marcador se mantiene en ceros.

- Tiro de esquina – me dice mi amiga al ver como el balón es desviado por Kazuo

- ¡¿Es el portero?! – exclamo al ver a Espadas correr hacia el área chica

- ¡¿Va a rematar?!

- Así es su estilo de juego – nos asegura nuestro amigo especialista, Imai.

El tiro de esquina es un pase elevado hacia dos de los delanteros que realizan una táctica de lucha, dan un pase dejando a los Tachibana sin posibilidad de detener, pues cubren, entre los dos, el balón hasta que García, el grandote mexicano que realiza un tiro combinado que da un fuerza impresionante al tiro.

Ken está atento a la jugada y logra desviar el tiro con un puñetazo que recuerda a un golpe de karate.

- Solo Wakashimazu podía detener ese tiro, porque es karateca y ha conjugado el karate con la posición de portero. Es nuestro portero karateca – comenta orgulloso Imai y Sanae le zapea diciendo que no exagere, que todos sabemos que Wakashimazu es un gran portero y que siempre ha estudiado karate. El resto de la porra reímos ante el pleito de Sanae e Imai.

México sigue atacando sin parar y aunque no logran anotar, todos nos preocupamos de no tener el control del partido.

- ¿Qué pasa con Tsubasa? – pregunta Imai enojado

- ¡Cállate! – exclama Sanae furiosa – nuestro capitán está haciendo todo lo que puede

- No es el mismo de siempre – medita Imai y las dos nos miramos pues sabemos que no es el mismo de siempre, que está lastimado y yo sé que no debería siquiera, estar jugando.

Imai metida un largo rato y comenta que Japón puede pasar a la siguiente ronda aunque empate este partido

- ¡No vamos a empatar! – responde Sanae a punto de volver a zapear a Imai

- Puede que sea una estrategia del entrenador, jugar a defender… – dice Imai escondiéndose detrás de una de nuestras banderas

El árbitro silba el medio tiempo y todos nos alegramos de seguir sin recibir gol. Sanae me pide que vaya a los vestidores para entérame, aprovechando que estoy como ayudante del médico. Pienso en Misugi y en Tsubasa y salgo corriendo rumbo a los vestidores.

Ha pasado la mitad del tiempo cuando el médico me pide que ingrese al cuarto de auscultación, donde se encuentra Tsubasa con la camiseta levantada y su herida al aire.

- Hola Yayoi – me saluda Tsubasa con su alegre sonrisa de siempre

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Preocupado – responde sin prestar atención a la curación que el médico le hace – no hemos podido anotar…

- ¡Me refería a tu herida!

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – responde riendo – me duele, pero es soportable

El doctor me pide que busque a Jun para saber si seguirá en el partido. Salgo corriendo del lugar hasta toparme con Misugi en los pasillos.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto tratando de recobrar el aliento por la carrera

- Estoy bien, Yayoi. ¿y tú? – me pregunta con su bella sonrisa

- ¿Vas a seguir jugando?

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclama casi ofendido por la pregunta

- El doctor me dijo…

- El entrenador me pregunto cómo me sentía – me interrumpe Jun – pero me encuentro perfectamente

- Jun…

- Te lo prometo, Yayoi. Confía en mí.

Le sonrió y abrazo tranquilizándome. Luego me pregunta que si sé que es lo que pasa con Tsubasa, pues no es el mismo de siempre y ahora está con el doctor. Como siempre, le digo lo que sucede y le cuento lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Debemos apoyarlo más – comenta con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, como cada vez que medita y piensa sobre futbol. – gracias por contarme Yayoi, le diré a Hikaru, para que suba más a apoyarlo y a Shingo también… estaba en lo cierto cuando me comentó que veía a Tsubasa tocarse mucho el estómago…

- Cuídate, Jun – le digo despidiéndome pues el medio tiempo está por terminar y los equipos deben volver al campo.

Me uno a mis amigos en las gradas y doy los pormenores de lo sucedido, incluida la herida de Tsubasa, pues en estos momentos es mejor que todos lo sepan antes de que sigan pensando que ya no es el gran jugador que siempre ha sido.

Imai nos explica la importancia de ver el uniforme con que sale Espadas, pues si es más claro que el anterior, quiere decir que su estilo de juego será ofensivo.

- ¡Es blanco! – exclama Sanae al verlo salir al campo – será aún más ofensivo que antes

- Jun… - exclamo preocupada

El partido inicia y México toma nuevamente el control, poco a poco vemos como las jugadas aéreas van disminuyendo pues García a quien usan para realizarlas, está cada vez más lastimado. Jito está igual de cansado, pues sus piernas son lo que impulsa a los Tachibana, por los aires.

- Creo que los dos equipos tendrán que cambiar de táctica – comenta Imai

- Los Tachibana seguirán volando mientras los mexicanos también lo hagan – exclama Sanae y estoy de acuerdo con ella, los hermanos no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente.

México tiene el balón y da un pase a los delanteros, quienes buscan usar una técnica diferente, pero García se les adelanta y salta hacia el balón, que también buscan los hermanos Tachibana. Todo sucede muy rápido. García en aire toma a los hermanos Tachibana por las piernas y los estrella uno contra el otro. Los tres caen al suelo con García sobre ellos, lastimándoles las piernas al no poder caer de manera segura.

El árbitro marca la falta y saca la tarjeta roja sin dudarlo un segundo. El doctor y unos camilleros entran rápidamente para sacar a los hermanos heridos.

- ¡Es un loco!- exclama Sanae y no es la única, todo el estadio grita contra la fea jugada del mexicano

- Porque lo habrá hecho – pregunto suavemente, más para mí que para los demás, pero Imai me alcanza a oír

- Supongo que al no poder ayudar en las jugadas de lucha libre, lo mejor que podía hacer por el equipo era deshacerse de nuestros voladores…

- Puede ser, pero eso es antiprofesional – responde Sanae indignada por la jugada.

El partido se reanuda, México ataca y Japón se defiende con dos jugadores menos, o uno con base en el jugador mexicano expulsado. Observo al doctor de la selección atendiendo a los jugadores y pienso en correr a ayudar, pero debo recorrer un largo tramo para entrar al campo de juego, en cuanto estoy por salir corriendo veo al doctor dejar de atender a los hermanos y permitir que los lleven a la enfermería; mientras, habla con Gamou y veo como niega con la cabeza.

- No pueden seguir – comento al entender lo que el médico le ha dicho a nuestro entrenador

- Va a entrar Sawada y Sano – puntualiza Sanae al ver a los chicos quitarse la chamarra y comenzar a calentar

Volvemos nuestras miradas al campo de juego justo cuando México realiza una de sus jugadas tipo lucha aún a pesar de ya no contar con el grandote de García. Ken sale a defender el arco pero nota, justo a tiempo que por el otro lado se acerca peligrosamente, el portero enemigo: Espadas. Él también se da cuenta que Ken lo ha visto, cambia de pierna y de lado, tira con la izquierda y anota el primer gol del partido.

- ¿Cómo pudo reaccionar tan rápido? – pregunta furiosa Sanae

- Al ser portero, sabe muy bien cómo va a reaccionar Ken – le responde Imai

- ¡¿Y tú a quien apoyas?! – le grita Sanae comenzando a zapearlo – y ¡no le digas "Ken" para ti es Wakashimazu!

No podemos evitar reír ante la discusión a pesar de la tristeza que nos inunda por el gol anotado por México.

Imai se libra de los golpes de Sanae solo para decirnos que Gamou ha cambiado de parecer, no ha metido a Sawada, ni a Sano; ahora mete a Nitta y Sorimachi

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – pregunta mi amiga volteando a ver a Imai, pero él prefiere no contestar por evitar despertar nuevamente, la cólera de Sanae.

El estar abajo en el marcador presiona a los jugadores quienes tratan por todos los medios de anotar el gol del empate. Japón ataca, Matsuyama realiza un tiro de media distancia, Shingo también lo intenta desde fuera del área grande, Nitta tira de media cancha, Misugi también intenta un tiro a la portería, hasta Tsubasa realiza un par de tiros que son detenidos por Espadas. Nos tranquiliza ver que Japón lo está intentando y que solo es cuestión de tiempo que un tiro logre pasar a su gran guardameta.

Hyuga realiza un gran tiro que por un momento parece vencer a Espadas, pero este logra detenerlo con su cuerpo estrellado en el poste izquierdo de la portería. Los médicos entran a atenderlo, pero para cuando llegan a la portería, Espadas ya está levantado. Está dispuesto a luchar aún a costa de su cuerpo. A Hyuga no le importa y en la siguiente oportunidad vuelve a tirar su raiju shoot, el cual Espadas desvía con la punta de sus dedos.

- Debe estar sumamente lastimado – comento y Sanae me dice que eso puede ser bueno para Japón

Nuestro equipo tiene un tiro de esquina a pocos minutos del final. Es una gran oportunidad que no deben desaprovechar. Shingo va al "corner" y realiza el tiro de esquina con un pase retrasado a Tsubas quien está adelante del círculo central, con la mano en el estómago. El pase funciona, los mexicanos, antes todos metidos en el área chica, ahora salen a defender y quitarle el balón a nuestro capitán. Tsubasa sale con balón dominado y Jun le acompaña de cerca, haciendo que los mexicanos se dividan al tratar de marcar a los dos jugadores.

- Solo un genio puede entender el juego de otra genio – dice Imai y me siento orgullosa de que la genialidad de Jun sea reconocida

Tsubasa parece trastabillar justo cuando Espadas está saliendo del área a defender, nuestro capitán está por perder el balón pero alcanza a bolearla hacia la portería. Espadas reacciona y regresa saltando para detener el balón, lo hace con la misma mano que detuvo el tiro de Hyuga, así que segura de que están lastimados, veo como el baló solo es desviado muy cerca de la portería. Shingo aparece cabeceando en el momento justo metiendo la pelota lejos del alcance del portero, tal como lo hubiera hecho Taro Misaki, siguiendo la jugada en todo momento. Logran el empate.

- ¡Bravo! – gritamos todos sumamente entusiasmados pues el partido no ha terminado y nuevamente estamos empatados.

México ataca intentado anotar, Japón defiende y busca controlar el balón, cometen un par de faltas y es Matsuyama quien tiene que poner orden a los jugadores, les grita y les pide tranquilidad.

- Un gran medio de contención – afirma Imai al ver la actitud de Hikaru

Japón cambia radicalmente, conservan la calma y continúan jugando a presión por zona. Recuperan el balón y logran controlar el balón. Matsuyama recupera, da pase a Tsubasa y este a Hyuga quien tira a la portería. Tsubasa había seguido la jugada y se interpone al puro estilo Ishizaki, poniendo el rostro frente al balón.

- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! – exclama Sanae

- Tanta amistad con Ryo le ha afectado – comento riendo ante lo sucedió

Tsubasa nos responde con los siguientes movimientos. Al meter la cara y desviar el balón, Espadas queda mal parado mientras que Hyga toma el rebote del balón y vuelve a tirar hacia el otro lado de la portería sin ninguna posibilidad de que Espadas lo intercepte.

- ¡Grandioso! Es un genio – exclama Imai y todos gritamos y saltamos de gusto celebrando el gol del triunfo.

- Espera – exclamo parándome en seco al mismo momento que el árbitro da el silbatazo final – Tsubasa esta…

- Desmayado – dice Sanae con suma preocupación

- Pero sonriente – comenta uno de los chicos que trae binoculares en la mano. Sanae se los arrebata ahorcando al chico pues trae la correa atada al cuello.

- Es cierto – comenta sin dejar de ver por los prismáticos – ese tonto está sonriendo… desmayado, pero sonriendo…

Hyuga y Shingo son los primeros en llegar ante Tsubasa quien ya está siendo ayudado por Espadas.

- Creo que la rivalidad ha terminado – comento al ver como Espadas ayuda al desmayado

Dejo a mis amigos y corro al centro de enfermería del estadio, donde me encuentro con el doctor de la selección, quien me deja entrar y ayudar a los heridos. El doctor revisa al inconsciente mientras yo limpio la herida de su estómago. A un lado nuestro están atendiendo a Espadas, en cuanto termino de limpiar la herida de Tsubasa, me ofrezco a ayudar al doctor mexicano, pues está solo, me percato que la herida de sus dedos es superficial pero dolorosa.

- Ha sido un gran partido – comenta mientras me pregunta cómo está Tsubasa. Quien está bien y no tarda en despertar.

Cuando Tsubasa despierta Espadas es el primero en hablar con él y decirle que Japón ha ganado, que Hyuga anoto el gol del gane.

- Lo sabías ¿verdad?

- Conozco y confío en mi equipo – le dice con la misma sonrisa con la que se desmayo

- Eres un gran jugador, Tsubasa. Me ha gustado jugar contigo. Me doy cuenta que aunque juegas por gusto te entregas de la misma manera que si jugaras por dinero. Así voy a jugar yo, por placer al juego y sentirme afortunado de poder mantenerme haciendo lo que más me gusta.

Los chicos siguen conversando y cuando se levantan para irse a sus respectivos vestidores, vemos como intercambian camisetas y se saludan felices y orgullosos de su juego.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola, hola! antes de que llegue el fin de semana y no pueda postear ni trabajar en la historia pues voy a estar muy ocupada... les dejo este capítulo. espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 37**

Al día siguiente me presento muy temprano en el Centro de Entrenamiento, a media tarde saldremos de viaje rumbo a Kashima pues jugaremos allá el partido contra Uruguay. Cuando llego al Centro me tropiezo con Shingo y Tamotsu quienes salen corriendo a ver el partido de nuestros siguientes adversarios: Uruguay contra Italia.

- Buenos días – me habla una guapa chica alta y atlética a quien le respondo cortésmente – quisiera ver a Kojiro Hyuga, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Se da cuenta de mi desconcierto, así que se presenta como Maki Akamin, contándome que conoció a Kojiro en Okinawa y que está en la ciudad por un torneo de softbol. Acepto ayudarla y le permito entrar al Centro conmigo. Caminamos hasta los campos de juego y ahí vemos a Hyuga entrenando frente a una de las porterías.

- Muchas gracias – me dice con una enorme sonrisa dejándome claro que por lo menos de su parte, Hyuga significa más que un amigo – le tengo un amuleto para los siguientes partidos

- Le vendrá muy bien – le respondo despidiéndome de ella y escabulléndome antes de que Kojiro me vea, pues estoy segura que no le guastará que esté enterada de su vida privada.

Me presento con el doctor de la selección y me da indicaciones de ir a ver a Jun.

- Viajaras con nosotros – me dice sin darme mayores explicaciones, aunque si me explica que la herida de Tsubasa está sanando rápidamente, pudiendo jugar sin ningún problema el siguiente partido. Los hermanos Tachibana necesitaran más tiempo y les ayudaré con sus ejercicios de recuperación. Genzo está listo para jugar y Jun… – será mejor que lo hables con él – me dice y salgo corriendo rumbo a las habitaciones de los jugadores.

Toco un par de veces la puerta solo por la cortesía de saber que Hikaru Matsuyama comparte habitación con Jun. Nadie me abre y supongo que no hay nadie, tomo el picaporte y giro abriendo la puerta sin ningún problema.

- Jun… – pregunto mientras prendo las luces pues el cuarto sigue con las cortinas cerradas

- Pasa – me dice su voz desde una de las camas de la habitación – supongo que el doctor te mando

- Soy su asistente – respondo no queriéndome enojar con Jun, pues noté su sarcasmo característico – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto ya a su lado tomando su temperatura con la mano y notando el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso en mis manos

- Yayoi…

- Se sincero, Jun – le digo tratando de ser cariñosa, pero mi voz se escucha más como una orden médica

- Cansado

- ¿Ya te hicieron algún estudio?

- En un rato más – me responde – el doctor quedó de llamar cuando esté listo.

Comienzo a atenderlo sin decir nada más. Le cambio la camisa sudorosa así como la sabana que le cubre, le doy un poco de agua y algo de alimento que por lo visto no ha probado pero que Hikaru le ha hecho llegar. El médico habla por teléfono y ayudo a Misugi a vestirse y salir rumbo al consultorio médico para sus estudios. Sus pasos son lentos pero firmes, algo que me da un poco de tranquilidad; el paseo por el Centro no le agota así que también me animo pensando que es una ligera descompensación.

- Vas a estar bien – le digo mientras caminamos

- Prométeme que jugaré – me dice y siento la frustración y dolor en su voz

- Te lo prometo – respondo segura de mis palabras. Deseo que juegue, que realice todos sus sueños y odio que su enfermedad le complique tanto la vida

Llegamos al consultorio donde nos recibe el doctor ya listo para realizarle un electrocardiograma. Le ayudo a colocar los aparatos y luego me siento al lado de la cama tomando entre mis manos, las de Jun.

Los resultados son buenos, el corazón está bien, está un poco acelerado lo que le agota, pero con el día de descanso, estará en perfectas condiciones para el siguiente partido.

- A descansar – le dice el doctor al terminar la revisión

Jun le observa con alegría y asiente con la cabeza feliz de saber que podrá jugar. Me mira y luego al médico

- Yayoi viajará con nosotros. Se hará cargo de tu atención – le dice el doctor a la pregunta no expresada de Jun

- Gracias – responde levantándose de la silla rápidamente lo que le hace des balancearse ante un ligero mareo

- Tómalo con calma, Misugi – le dice el doctor cuando yo lo tengo entre mis brazos lista para sostenerlo en todo momento

Caminamos de regreso a su habitación pero en el camino me pide que le lleve a los campo de entrenamiento. Me niego un poco pero cuando me asegura que no entrenará que solo desea ver a sus compañeros y apoyarlos, acepto y vamos a los campos donde veo que Sawada y Ryo están siendo perseguidos por Hyuga quien intenta golpearlos.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunta Jun intrigado

Observo la mano de Hyuga y encuentro la respuesta a la pregunta. Seguramente le han visto al lado de su amiga de Okinawa y le están haciendo burla.

- Creo que cada día somos más los enamorados en este equipo – me dice Jun mientras nos sentamos en una de las bancas al lado de los campos. – ¿Sanae y Yoshiko irán al juego de Uruguay?

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondo contándole todos los preparativos de las chicas para el viaje – también tu club de admiradoras irán

- Con que vayas tú, es suficiente.

- Jun… – me sonrojo ante sus palabras logrando una risa divertida de mi novio quien me abraza y besa tiernamente – te amo Jun

- Y yo a ti, Yayoi – me responde en medio de caricias y besos

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿otra vez?! – grita Hikaru a lo lejos, haciéndonos separar justo a tiempo para esquivar el balón que nos ha lanzado – no es posible que aproveches tu enfermedad para estarte besuqueándote con tu novia enfrente de nosotros

- Te puedo traer a Yoshiko – le digo divertida

- ¡¿de verdad?! – exclama acercándose feliz con mis palabras

- La próxima vez, la traeré conmigo

- ¡Por favor! – exclama agradecido – la extraño y verlos a ustedes me hace extrañarla más

- Yo le diré, y la traeré la próxima vez, te lo prometo – le digo a Hikaru antes de que regrese a entrenar.

Me quedo al lado de Jun observando los entrenamientos, cuando el equipo se separa para jugar por posiciones, Jun y yo nos vamos cerca de los defensas para que pueda entrenar aunque sea desde la banca. Reciben instrucciones y realizan una serie de jugadas tácticas. También practican las salidas del fuera de lugar y Jun, desde la banca les hace la señal para salir a tiempo.

El entrenamiento termina rápido, pues hay que prepararse para salir rumbo a Kashima. Hikaru nos alcanza rápidamente en los pasillos y me ayuda a caminar con Jun hasta la habitación, donde le recostamos mientras los dos hacemos las maletas para el viaje.

En cuanto tengo la maleta de Jun lista dejo la habitación para dejar a Hikaru bañarse antes de tomar el autobús.

- Nos vemos abajo – me dice Hikaru – yo ayudaré a Jun a bajar

- Que descanse mientras tanto – le indico dejando la habitación rumbo al consultorio, donde he dejado mi maleta y ayudo al doctor con su maletín médico

Me subo al autobús al lado de Misugi a quien hago dormir durante todo el camino.

- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma con tanto ruido? – me pregunta cuando el resto del equipo ya subió y estamos a punto de arrancar. Todo el equipo está entusiasmado con el partido y hablan de la victoria de Uruguay ante Italia. Shingo y Tamotsu les cuentan todas las tácticas que observaron durante el partido y el gran tiro que realiza Hino, su jugador estrella y antes compañero de selección japonesa.

- Tendrás que intentarlo – le ordeno – si quieres jugar el próximo partido.

- Quédate a mi lado – me dice acurrucándose en mi pecho para intentar dormir

Llegamos a Kashima y de ahí al hotel donde estará hospedada la selección japonesa. Jun ha dormido todo el camino y en cuanto lo despierto me dice que se siente mucho mejor.

- Directo a la cama – le digo antes de que se le ocurra cenar con el resto del equipo

- Querido amigo…– nos interrumpe Hikaru – te tengo una extraordinaria noticia

- ¿Cuál? – pregunta intrigado

- Tendrás habitación para ti solo

- ¡Hikaru! – exclamo al darme cuenta lo que cree que pasará ahora que no comparta cuarto con Jun

- ¡Calma Yayoi! – ríe Matsuyama ante mi reacción – yo solo lo digo porque no tendrá que escuchar mis ronquidos

Entro en la habitación de Jun y me sonrojo en cuanto veo la enorme cama al centro del lugar, Jun se recuesta inmediatamente mientras yo me quedo parada.

- Yayoi – me llama desde la cama, le miro y me sonrojo aún más al darme cuenta que se ríe de mi cara – acércate

Extiende su mano la cual tomo en cuanto le tengo cerca, siento como me jala hacia él y caigo a su lado en la cama. Me besa por todo el rostro feliz de tenerme entre sus brazos.

**...**

- Buenas noches – me dice una voz cuando respondo el teléfono de la mi habitación después de haber dejado a Jun durmiendo y listo para el partido de mañana contra Uruguay

- ¡Taro! – exclamo al reconocerle – ¿cómo estás?

- Desesperado – me responde y comienza a platicarme de lo difícil que le ha sido ver a Japón y no poder jugar – me han dicho que puede haber la mínima posibilidad de recuperarme antes de que acabe el torneo

- Es una mínima posibilidad, Taro…

- Es suficiente para mi, Yayoi; pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito saber de hospitales de rehabilitación… ¿me puedes ayudar?

- Veré que puedo hacer – le respondo asegurándole mi sinceridad. Entiendo perfectamente lo que debe estar sintiendo, lo mismo que Jun sentía cuando no podía jugar los torneos escolares, cuando pensó que no podría jugar el mundial de Francia

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice haciéndome sentir su completa gratitud y su gran deseo de recuperarse

- ¿Estás consciente de que si te recuperas, Japón tendría que llegar a semifinales o la final para que puedas jugar?

- Sí, y estoy seguro que Japón llegará a la final

- Mañana tendrás la información.

**...**

El día del partido en el Kashima Stadium, el aire sopla fuerte debido a un tifón en las cercanías. Uruguay le ha ganado a Italia en su primer encuentro del mundial, pero nosotros también venimos de un triunfa, así que traemos el ánimo suficiente para luchar por el siguiente triunfo… o más bien el ánimo para apoyar a nuestro equipo, porque a veces hablo como si fuera parte del equipo y jugara junto con ellos.

Me reúno en las gradas con todos mis amigos. A unos lugares están los padres de Tsubasa, de Soda, Genzo y Jun. Han hecho un grupo muy animado y se ve que la pasan muy divertidos durante los partidos. Saludo a todos y me detengo con los padres de Jun, quienes me preguntan por la salud de su hijo. Por un momento pienso en decirles la situación, pero sé que de nada servirá así que les digo que su hijo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones para jugar el día de hoy. Lo cual es perfectamente cierto, pues después de descansar y cambiar de dosis, sus medicinas, Jun amaneció en perfectas condiciones para jugar.

Saludo a las chicas del club de admirados que están unas gradas más arriba y les enseño mi camiseta igual a la de ellas.

- Ace of glass – me dice Sanae leyendo mi playera – ¿a Jun le gusta ese apodo?

- Sí. – respondo segura de mis palabras – cualquier apodo de sus admiradoras le gusta, este representa su lucha constante por jugar

- Vamos ya – sonríe Sanae con mi respuesta y nos unimos al resto de los chicos en el estadio. Sacamos las pancartas y las banderas listas para apoyar a los chicos.

El estadio se llena poco a poco conforme el inicio del partido se acerca. Los equipos salen y el público se vuelca hacia el equipo local. Se entonan los himnos nacionales y los capitanes realizan el cambio de banderines, los saludos y el volado.

- Mira a Shingo – me dice Imai, nuestro nuevo amigo sabelotodo – no se ve como siempre

- Debe estar furioso porque Uruguay le gano a Italia, son sus amigos

- Pues más nos vale que reaccione

En ese momento vemos como Hyuga le cachetea con mucha fuerza

- Está loco – exclaman varios de los chicos pero nos damos cuenta que funciona. Aoi se ve consternado pero luego de unas palabras sonríe y salta desando comenzar el juego. Se acerca a Hyuga y le responde el golpe

- Ahora si se volvieron locos – exclama Sanae divertida

- Espero que el árbitro no se enoje

- ¿Por golpear a un compañero? – pregunto intrigada – ¿Qué puede hacer el árbitro contra eso?

El partido inicia, nos damos cuenta de que la falta de los hermanos y la ausencia de Taro dificultan la concentración del equipo. Jugar contra un ex compañero tampoco es fácil. Hino es, como lo dijo en su momento, el líder del equipo, el goleador estrella y el duelo entre él y Hyuga será digno de verse. Tsubasa logra poner orden al equipo aun que es Hino el primero en disparar a gol. Aoi es el primero en interponerse ante el jugador, está dispuesto a poner el rostro al estilo de Ishizaki, pero Hyuga sabe de la potencia de sus tiros y tira a Shingo al suelo para evitar que se lastime. Tsubasa es quien logra interceptar el tiro poniendo la planta de los pies por delante. El balón se estrella contra los spikes de nuestro capitán y vemos como tiene que salir del terreno de juego a cambiárselos.

La jugada de Tsubasa impide que Uruguay se ponga a la delantera, Aoi toma el balón rápidamente y sale realizando sus grandes fintas rápidas y precisas, los uruguayos le cubren intentando recuperar el balón, pero cuando se dan cuenta Aoi lo ha dejando atrás, en donde lo toma Hyuga quien realiza su tiro raiju y anota el primer gol para Japón.

Celebramos felices de anotar primero y de la unión que se observa en el equipo. Uruguary continua atacando pero Aoi está decidido a hacer notar su presencia y ser él, quien les gane a nombre de Italia. Persigue y presiona al que tenga el balón y en una serie de pases logra hacerse con el esférico en media cancha, dribla a sus oponentes y anota el segundo gol.

- Ese Shingo – comenta Sanae feliz con el gol de chaval

- Ahora si no puedes criticarlo, Sanae. Ha hecho una extraordinaria jugada – le digo divertida pues Shingo nunca ha sido del agrado completo de mi amiga, pues tanta admiración de Aoi a Tsubasa no le cae muy bien.

- Mientras siga así y no cometa sus clásicos errores…

Uruguay comienza a desesperarse, pero para preocupación nuestra, no comete errores, sino que presionan y juegan mejor a cada momento; los jugadores se apoyan y con una serie de pases que terminan en la pierna de su mejor jugador, Hino, anota el primer gol.

Tsubasa parece que lo toma personal, pues en cuanto reanuda el partido anota el tercer gol para Japón, desde media cancha.

Takeshi juega por primera vez en el mundial, es el más joven del equipo, pero es el líder de la selección menor, además de seguir siendo un gran jugador. Imai nos ofrece una serie de datos sobre él y su gran desempeño, además de darnos una respuesta a su participación en este juego:

- Él es el compañero perfecto para Hyuga, y si no podemos tener a la combinación dorada de Tsubasa y Taro, podemos tener a la del Toho, con Takeshi y Hyuga.

Puede que tenga razón, y la participación de Takeshi no nos molesta en lo más mínimo, es un gran jugador que le da un nuevo enfoque al ataque japonés. Vemos los resultados cuando Takeshi y Hyuga se unen para que este último anote el cuarto gol para Japón.

Hino está furioso con los cuatro goles de Japón, pero aún más furioso con los dos de Hyuga y su duelo personal, así que Uruguay ataca sin piedad y Hino domina el ataque. Jun y los demás defienden con fuerza, pero Hino se mueve por el medio campo desafiando a Shingo, Tsubasa y hasta a Hyuga para que lo marquen.

Después de superar a Hyuga, se aproxima a la portería y antes de que la defensa llegue a él, tira con fuerza y efecto haciendo que el balón entre las piernas de Wakashimazu.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamamos varios al ver como el balón parecía fácil para el portero, pero se le fue entre las piernas

- Ha sido a propósito, así era el tiro – comento al ver la sorpresa y vergüenza que siente Ken ante el gol – ha sido el efecto impuesto en el balón

- Hino ha mejorado mucho – comenta Imai y por supuesto recibe un fuerte zape por parte de Sanae.

Uruguay aprovecha el momento y logra recuperar el balón en cuanto se pone en movimiento. Uno de los medios le pasa el balón a Hino quien encara a Tsubasa, lo logra esquivar y tira de media distancia. Wakashimazu está perfectamente ubicado y logra despejar rápidamente, pero el balón le es enviado a Hino con un pase elevado. Hino se eleva con fuerza y observamos su extraordinario y potente tiro, uno muy parecido al de Hyuga, pero hecho desde el aire. Hino anota el tercer gol, segundos antes de que concluya el primer tiempo.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola, hola! Advierto que este capítulo tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono. Solo un poco, pero es mejor advertir desde antes =P Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 38**

Vemos a los equipos salir del campo y como se encuentran Hyuga y Hino durante el camino, se intercambian palabras haciendo notar el enojo en nuestro jugador. Por supuesto, nuestro sabelotodo nos dice que Hino ha superado los tiros de Hyuga, pues él lo hace en el aire, algo que nuestro delantero no puede hacer.

- comienzo a arrepentirme de tenerte cerca – le dice Sanae, furiosa – nadie es mejor que Hyuga… bueno, Tsubasa claro… y Misugi – dice volteando a verme – bueno, ustedes me entienden – concluye al ver que también está la novia de Matsuyama, y Yukari, quien siempre defiende a Ishizaki.

Las discusiones sobre el juego duran todo el medio tiempo, cuando vemos a los equipos salir al campo, dejamos todas las discrepancias de lado y volvemos a apoyar a Japón con fuerza.

Un par de uruguayos marcan a Hyuga en todo momento impidiéndole recibir pases a ras de suelo. Solo elevados recibe, pero todos los remates de cabeza que realiza son detenidos por el portero. La fuerza de Hyuga está en sus piernas y todos los sabemos.

Hino tiene el balón, Shingo lo sigue de cerca y Matsuyama le apoya en la marcación, Hino logra tirar antes de perder el balón, el tiro parece muy desviado pero no ha sido un tiro sino un pase a su compañero Victorino quien de primera intención dispara anotando el gol del empate. La tristeza nos inunda, pues en poco tiempo nos han empatado después de tener una gran ventaja.

- Tsubasa sabe que un empate es como volver a empezar. Si hemos logrado anotar, podemos volverlo a hacer – nos anima Sanae y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que conoce a su novio, pues palabras similares les ha dicho el capitán a sus compañeros, pues en vez de verse tristes, están animados y deseosos de seguir jugando y anotar.

Matsuyama, Nita y Misugi se animan a atacar realizando una serie de tiro a la portería que no logran terminar en gol. Japón no se desespera aún a pesar de que Hyuga, tampoco ha podido hacer más por anotar un gol. Empieza a llover y me preocupa el equipo, pues el viento en contra, el partido empatado y la serie de tiro que no han sido gol, aunado a la lluvia pueden hacer que el ánimo decaiga.

Tsubasa marca personalmente a Hino, así que Uruguay ataca con Victorino, quien está por tirar frente a la portería, Jun y Jito salen a defender y los dos se barren buscando el balón, Victorino logra mover un poco el balón, que rebota en el pie de Jito desviándose hacia el lado izquierdo de la portería. Un autogol de Jito. Wakashimazu parado esperando el balón en otra dirección.

Jito está furioso, el equipo desmoralizado y la lluvia cada vez más fuerte mojando a todos los presentes.

Tsubasa logra animarlos un poco y se lanzan al ataque buscando el empate en el menor tiempo posible. Observo a Misugi, pues la lluvia dificulta el juego, la defensa ha tenido mucho trabajo y la salud de Jun no ha sido la mejor. Veo como Jun trata de animar a Jito y lanza a Ryo al ataque. Ahí va Ryo, rápidamente pasa por el círculo central y Tsubasa le manda el balón pero no logra controlarlo perdiéndolo en media cancha, haciendo que Victorino tenga rápidamente el balón y comience el ataque. Éste se la pasa a Hino quien tira fuertemente, pero Ken está atento y utiliza uno de sus movimientos de karate y rápidamente sale con balón dominado.

Jito también deja la defensa y me preocupa que dejen solo a Jun, pero Ryo ha regresado y Matsuyama se queda cerca. Jito se acerca a Hyuga y le dice unas palabras mientras corren hacia la portería. Ken lanza el pase a Hyuga quien se apoya en la espalda de Jito para alcanzarla y realizar su tiro raiju anotando el gol del empate.

Nuevamente empatados, pero solo le quedan unos minutos al partido. Hino saca rápidamente, pero Tsubasa está muy cerca y después de una serie de movimientos logra hacerse con el balón y atacar rápidamente, se deshace de los defensas y está por anotar. Hyuga le sigue de cerca, Tsubasa está por apoyar a Hyuga como lo hizo Jito, solo que le pone el pie para que se apoye, el tiro de Hyuga sale con tal fuerza que nadie lo ve, solo vemos un zapato estrellarse contra el travesaño. El zapato de Tsubasa. El partido termina y todos gritamos felices por el resultado. Hyuga se acerca a Hino y este le recibe con la mano levantada para chocarla en el aire, se dan un cruce de palabras amigables e intercambian camisetas.

- Ha sido un partido difícil –comentan varios de los chicos en las gradas. Yo solo puedo agradecer a dios que Misugi se vea bien. Me apuro a dejar las gradas y recibirlo fuera del vestidor para saber en realidad como se encuentra.

**...**

Acompaño al equipo de regreso al hotel y al día siguiente a Tokio donde se jugará el tercer partido de la primera ronda, contra Italia. Jun está sumamente cansado, pero disimula para no preocupar al equipo. El médico le dice que todo estará bien, que solo necesita descansar. Durante el regreso en el autobús, todo es alegría y felicidad. Ryo realiza una serie de bromas a Jito por su autogol y todos apoyan a Jito contra Ishizaki pues es él quien más autogoles ha metido en su carrera.

- ¡pero yo no los meto en un mundial! – exclama Ryo defendiéndose

Jun permanece a mi lado con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza en mi hombro, tratando de descansar. Le acaricio el cabello para que se relaje y logre dormir un rato. En cuanto llegamos al hotel, todos se van al comedor, donde los familiares les esperan para celebrar el triunfo. Subo a la habitación con Jun y el médico manda a sus padres al poco rato, después de haberles explicado la situación de su hijo.

Consiento a Jun ayudándole con el pijama y acostándolo en la cama.

- Acuéstate conmigo – me invita con su sonrisa que derrite

- No tardan en subir tus papas – le digo negándome a su invitación

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama sorprendido y asustado a la vez – no estoy tan mal… ¿Por qué les avisaron?

El entrenador Gamou organizo una cena de celebración con los familiares – le explico – así que tus padres deben estar en el comedor. El doctor iba a hablar con ellos y explicarles que no estás mal, solo agotado.

- No pienso dejar de jugar – sentencia preparándose para pelear con sus padres, en especial con su mamá

- Estoy segura que no te lo impedirán – concluyo justo antes de que suene la puerta de la habitación y abra recibiendo a los señores Misugi.

La cena llega poco después y todos juntos cenamos viendo los programas deportivos en la televisión y observando lo bien que hablan del desempeño de Japón durante el Mundial. Los señores Misugi no mencionan en ningún momento su deseo de que Jun deje de jugar, pero si le piden que se cuide mucho, que haga caso a las indicaciones del médico y que no trate de hacerse el héroe durante los partidos.

- Les prometo que no pondré en riesgo mi vida – les dice cuando se despiden – ¿te quedarás conmigo? – me pregunta al ver que cierro la puerta detrás de sus padres

- ¿quieres? – le pregunto desde la puerta

- Por supuesto – me dice invitándome a acostar su lado.

- Tienes que descansar

- Un poco de ejercicio antes de dormir no me caerá nada mal

- ¡Jun! – exclamo arrojándome a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos y caricias, sintiendo como sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de mi cuerpo quitándome la ropa lenta y dulcemente.

**...**

Al día siguiente dejamos la prefectura de Kashima y regresamos a Tokio donde se realizará el partido contra Italia. Desayuno con Jun en la habitación y justo cuando estoy vestida y arreglada llega el doctor a revisar a Jun.

- Lo has cuidado muy bien, Yayoi – me dice al encontrarlo bastante recuperado y trato de no ruborizarme

- Podré entrenar con el equipo ¿verdad? – pregunta Jun no queriendo perder más entrenamientos, siempre pensando en el futbol.

- Hoy regresaremos a Tokio y realizarán análisis táctico, no habrá entrenamiento físico. Pero mañana podrás estar con los demás

- Gracias doctor – responde feliz con la noticia

Viajo con el equipo de regreso a Tokio y por más que le pido a Jun que duerma durante el camino, no logro que deje de platicar con Hikaru sobre la cena de celebración en compañía de Yoshiko.

- Eso no quiere decir que no hayas prometido llevarla a los entrenamiento, Yayoi – me sentencia Matsuyama

- No a todos, pero trataré de llevarla a algunos

- Tu si duermes con Aoba y nosotros tenemos que dormir solos

- Gracias a mí – le dice Jun – tienes habitación para ti solo

- Tú lo has dicho… !solo! en cambio tú…

Me sonrojo con sus palabras y le digo que si no deja descansar a Misugi, no llevaré a Yoshiko. Hikaru se calla y cierra sus labios con un ademan de la mano, se sienta nuevamente en su asiento y se hace el dormido.

- Ahora tú – le digo a Jun quien no pretexta nada y acurruca su cabeza en mi hombro quedándose dormido en poco tiempo y yo también.

**...**

Invito a Sanae y Yoshiko al entrenamiento de la selección al día siguiente. Las dos se entusiasman mucho con la invitación y a primera hora de la mañana están listas y esperándome en la puerta del Centro de Entrenamiento.

- ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperándome?

- Un par de horas – responde Yoshiko

- Lamento no haberles dicho la hora

- No importa, ninguna de las dos podía dormir. ¡ver a nuestros chicos!

- Los vieron ayer…

- ¡No importa! – exclama Yoshiko – quiero ver a Hikaru entrenando… que sienta mi apoyo…

- ¡Anda ya! – le calla Sanae – entremos de una vez que el entrenamiento ya debió haber empezado

- No lo creo – respondo mirando el reloj, pero entrando con ellas al Centro.

Como lo había dicho, el entrenamiento no ha empezado, algunos jugadores ya están en los campos, entre ellos Hikaru, quien nos distingue desde lejos y corre a nuestro encuentro, o más bien al de su novia.

- ¡Yoshiko! – le grita recibiéndola en sus brazos para levantarla en el aire y girar con ella

- ¡Hikaru! – exclama ella feliz de verlo

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice Hikaru después de lograr separarlos y saludar a Sanae quien le pregunta por Tsubasa – está con el doctor, los tiene que revisar antes de que comiencen el entrenamiento.

- Las dejo aquí chicas – les digo a mis amigas – el doctor debe estarme esperando

- Te acompaño – me dice Sanae y corremos hacia el ala médica del Centro.

Entro en el consultorio y veo a Shingo, Tsubasa y Jun en los cubículos de examinación. Jun me sonríe feliz de verme entrar, pero el médico me pide que comience por curar la herida de Tusbasa.

Sanae saluda atentamente y le pide permiso al doctor para ayudarme, este aprueba y las dos vamos a donde está Tsubasa con el torso descubierto y su herida al aire.

- Se ve mucho mejor – comenta al verla

- Es lo mismo que dice el doctor – comenta Tsubasa y se ríe al ver el rostro de preocupación de Sanae

- ¿Seguros? – nos pregunta ella

- Debiste verla al día siguiente del golpe – le comenta Tsubasa recostándose en la camilla mientras le limpio y vendo nuevamente. Sanae le toma de la mano y comienzan a lanzarse miradas de complicidad.

Termino con Tsubasa y sigo con Shingo quien me pide que le ayude a vendar su rodilla para ir al entrenamiento

- Ya debieron haber empezado – me dice impaciente

El doctor ya te dijo que debes tener cuidado ¿verdad? – le digo volviendo a recordarle todo lo que el doctor le ha dicho sobre sus cuidados y más durante los entrenamientos

- Sí – me responde impaciente y en cuanto termino salta de la cama poniéndose los zapatos y corriendo al entrenamiento

Tsubasa y Sanae se despiden también para ir al entrenamiento y me quedo con Jun y el doctor quienes ya han empezado con un electrocardiograma que demuestra que el corazón de Jun está trabajando a ritmo normal.

- Adelante – le dice el doctor dejando a Jun entrenar con los demás. – pero aunque no quieras – dice divertido – Yayoi estará pendiente de ti en todo momento

- Jun se ríe con el comentario y me sonríe feliz de tenerme a su lado - eso no puede molestar

- Lo hará porque tiene instrucciones mías de impedirte entrenar si ella lo considera necesario – afirma mirándome con severidad y asiento a sus indicaciones – Gamou sabe que ella puede hacerlo

- Está bien – dice más resignado Jun y salimos juntos del consultorio rumbo a los entrenamientos.

**...**

Nos presentamos en los campos y Jun comienza a correr junto con los demás, yo me acerco a Gamou y le doy el parte médico de los tres jugadores.

- Gracias Aoba – me dice el entrenador – tener a mis tres jugadores es fundamental. Ya con la baja de los hermanos es suficiente.

Me alejo pensando en lo que deben estar pasando los hermanos Tachibana que están en el gimnasio del Centro entrenando por separado, esperando recuperarse de sus lesiones.

Sanae y Yoshiko se unen a mí a la orilla del campo para ver el entrenamiento. Entre las tres no dejamos de ver a los chicos y cada vez que pasan frente a nosotras una serie de gritos y burlas de los demás se hace notar en todo momento. Yoshiko y yo nos sonrojamos con la situación, pero Sanae les responde a gritos que solo están celosos.

El equipo deja de correr y comienzan con una serie de ejercicios a lo largo del campo, utilizan llantas y vallas que tiene que esquivar y saltar con el balón a sus pies. Después se dividen por secciones y las dejo para ir a ver el entrenamiento de la defensa, mientras ellas se quedan con el entrenamiento de la media cancha.

Veo que Jun se encuentra perfectamente y juegan las tácticas de presión por zona y el fuera de lugar. Los porteros están cerca de nosotros y veo que Genzo entrena ya a la par que Wakashimazu.

- Hola Yayoi – me saluda Genzo en un descanso de su entrenamiento

- Veo que ya estas recuperado – le comento pues estoy segura que me ha visto verle atajando un par de veces

- Así es – me responde – el doctor me ha dado de alta. Puedo jugar en cualquier momento

- Jugarás contra Italia

- Me encantaría, pero dudo que el entrenador saque a Ken. Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien

- Así es – le digo un poco apenada y hasta yo me sorprendo

- Pero tengo que dar lo mejor de mí durante los entrenamientos para ganarme mi puesto en semifinales. es posible que juguemos contra Suecia y tengo una deuda pendiente con Levin…

- No deberías pensar así. Levin fue quien te lastimo antes

- Pero me estoy fortaleciendo mucho y he estudiado sus tiros. Estoy seguro que podré detenerlo

- Genzo…

- Tranquila Yayoi, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien – me dice sonriendo con mi reacción de preocupación y acariciando mi rostro suavemente con su guante.

Me alejo esperando que Jun no haya visto nada. Genzo se despide y continua su entrenamiento, regresando yo a ver el de los defensas. Parece que Jun no ha visto nada, pues está inmerso en las jugadas que realizan.

El entrenamiento de campo termina y Gamou nos permite comer en el comedor con el equipo. El equipo no deja de burlarse de nuestros novios y nos señalan de posesivas y celosos pues no los dejamos ni a sol ni a sombra. Los chicos aguantan las burlas divertidos con la situación y felices de podernos tener a su lado.

- Yo estoy acostumbrado – comenta Jun cuando Yoshiko le pregunta – Yayoi siempre ha estado a mi lado… por mi condición.

- Y todo mundo conoce a Sanae, así que siempre me hacen burla – comenta Tsubasa mientras besa la mejilla de mi amiga.

- Así que tendrás que venir más seguido, para que te acostumbres – le dice Hikaru besándola

Al término del entrenamiento las chicas se despiden de sus novios y las acompaño a la puerta del Centro. Están felices de haber pasado un día al lado de los chicos y me agradecen la invitación.

Regreso ahora al centro de tácticas donde todo el cuerpo técnico se reúne para analizar al siguiente contrincante. Italia. Vemos las cintas del partido de Italia contra México donde empataron y el de Uruguay – Italia, donde Hino anotó una serie de goles para el triunfo de Uruguay y como el portero y el delantero italiano quedan lastimados.

- Es probable que no jueguen – comenta nuestro médico al ver las lesiones

- Pensaremos que sí – respondo Gamou – más vale ir preparados para los mejor de Italia.

- No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto – comenta Ryo – el pase a la siguiente ronda lo tenemos ya asegurado

- Aún así debemos dar un extraordinario partido – refuta nuestro capitán – Italia es un gran equipo y no debemos confiarnos.

**...**

Dejo al equipo y salgo del Centro en busca de todo lo necesario para una sorpresa para Jun. Me escabullo para que nadie del equipo me vea entrando en su habitación con las flores y velas que llevo para arreglar el lugar. Coloco las flores alrededor de la cama, la ventana y la bañera. También pongo velas y no las prendo esperando que sea la hora en que Misugi suba a acostarse. Lleno la bañera y bajo rápidamente a la hora de la cena para interceptar a Jun. El equipo completo va rumbo al comedor y me acerco a Jun sugiriendo que cene en la habitación. Por un momento estoy segura que piensa decirme que no, pero le lanzo una mirada y me entiende perfectamente pues se ruboriza un poco y se despide rápidamente de sus compañeros. Pido la comida y subimos juntos para cenar en el cuarto. Me gusta eso de ser enfermera y ayudar a la selección, pues nadie sospecha nada, ni nos dice nada.

- Estas muy seria – me dice Jun mientras caminamos – ¿pasa algo? Me encuentro bien – dice pensando que podría ser su salud la que me preocupa

- Me alegro – respondo y comienzo a sonrojarme conforme nos acercamos a la habitación.

Jun abre la puerta y encuentra el cuarto arreglado con muchas flores

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama cerrando la puerta tras de mí – es hermoso

- Quería darte una sorpresa – digo dejando la cena en la mesa cerca de la ventana y comenzando a prender las velas. Él se une y prende otras tantas cerca de la cama.

Nos encontramos cerca de la cama y Jun me rodea con sus brazos, me besa suavemente y sus manos recorren mis brazos, mi espalda y sus labios recorren cada parte de mi rostro.

- Gracias Yayoi – dice depositando un beso en cada uno de mis parpados. Cierro los ojos dejando a mi cuerpo sentir las caricias de Misugi.

Mis manos recorren su espalda, pero su camiseta estorba así que comienzo a quitársela. Él levanta los brazos y cuando se la quito le beso en los labios, él me abraza con fuerza y nuestros cuerpos se unen. Comienza a desvestirme y le detengo.

- Jun… – le digo y me sorprendo al verlo intrigado – te tengo otra sorpresa – le guio al baño y comienzo a encender las velas alrededor

Jun sonríe y me ayuda a encenderlas, luego me abraza y vuelve a intentar desvestirme

- Vamos Jun, entra en la tina – le digo sin dejarme desvestir

- Quiero que entres conmigo – me dice evitando que me aleje de él

- Pero…

- Anda Yayoi – me dice besándome por todo el cuello mientras con un brazo me mantiene abrazada y con el otro sigue intentando desvestirme. Me doy por vencida y me dejo desvestir.

Entramos en la tina y como siempre le ha gustado, se recarga en mi pecho.

- Escucho tu corazón – me dice mientras sus manos acarician suavemente mis piernas y con mis manos le rodeo y comienzo a acariciar su pecho mientras beso su cabello – te vi hablando con Genzo

- ¡Jun! – exclamo a punto de enfurecer

- No puedo decir que no me dolió, pero me supe controlar. Estoy intentado Yayoi, tenme paciencia y sabré controlar mis celos.

- Eres un tonto, Jun Misugi

- Pero aún así me amas

- Aún así – le respondo antes de besarnos

**...**

- Buenos días – digo al despertar y sentir el pecho de Jun bajo mi mejilla.

- Buenos días – responde amodorrado rodeándome con sus brazos y besando mí cabello – ha sido una maravillosa noche, Yayoi, gracias.

Nos levantamos y arreglamos para bajar al desayuno y luego a revisión médica y entrenamiento. Hikaru es el único que le lanza una mirada de complicidad a Jun y evito volver a mirarlo para no sonrojarme más de lo que ya siento que estoy. Durante la revisión el corazón de Jun aparece en perfectas condiciones y nuevamente me dedico a observarlo durante el entrenamiento.

Por la tarde vemos los partidos de los otros grupos y vemos como Brasil califica sin ningún problema, Suecia tiene un gran partido contra Alemania y no puedo evitar ver a Genzo furioso. El equipo también lo sabe y no dudan en hacerle comentarios y apoyarlo si es que nos toca jugar contra Suecia. Hasta Ken menciona que Genzo debe jugar en caso de ir contra ellos.

**...**

- ¿Esta noche no te vas a quedar? – me dice Jun mientras le doy sus pastillas y un vaso de agua

- No, mañana es el partido y debes descansar

- Te voy a extrañar – me responde con un largo y apasionado beso que por un momento me hace dudar en irme

- suerte mañana

- Gracias – responde y salgo de la habitación para dejarle dormir.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola, hola! les comento que este capitulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, pues tenía que encontrar la manera de combinar los acontecimientos de todos. aunque sean puras desgracias... espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 39**

El día es hermoso, perfecto para un partido de futbol. El estadio se llena a pesar de que Italia no ha sido de lo mejor en este torneo sorprendido a muchos, pero la gente quiere ver a su selección que hasta ahora ha ganado todos sus encuentros. Italia parece un partido fácil, pero es una potencia y aunque ya no pase a la siguiente etapa puede dar batalla.

Cuando llego al estadio Sanae ya está con el resto de la porra preparando pancartas, bandera y afinando garganta con un sinfín de porras. Saludo a todos incluido nuestra nueva adquisición, Imai, el sabelotodo de futbol. Me acerco a las chicas en donde está Yoshiko la novia de Matsuyama y platico sobre la experiencia de pasar una tarde en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Yayoi. fue maravilloso ver a Hikaru entrenando. Lástima que no lo podamos hacer más seguido

- Gamou no es del estilo, le gusta tenerlo muy concentrados y dice que las novias somos una distracción

- Pero a ti te deja estar todo el tiempo ahí

- Pero me tiene muy vigilada, solo puedo estar vigilando a Jun o al lesionado que me asigne. No saben los problemas que me metió con Jun cuando me designaron el cuidado de Wakabayashi.

Los nombres de los jugadores son puestos en una de las bandas y vemos como las figuras de Italia, el portero Gino, y el delantero Gentile no están en la alineación final. Cuando salen al campo vemos que se encuentran en la banca, Shingo se acerca a ellos y les saluda; se ve que le aprecian pues platican por unos instantes hasta que se despide para los himnos y el lanzado de la moneda.

El partido inicia sin mayores dificultades para Japón. Shingo busca todos los balones, va a todas las jugadas y juega como si la vida dependiera de ello. Tsubasa le pasa el balón, él finta y luego le da un pase a Nita quien anota el primer gol para Japón. Matsuyama recupera el balón y se lo pasa a Tsubasa quien comienza el ataque pidiendo a los demás que suban con él, Shingo es quien toma el balón y realiza una serie de jugadas importantes sin perder el control del esférico, luego manda un pase a Hyuga quien realiza su tiro raiju anotando el segundo gol. Todo el estadio celebra e Italia no se rinde. Termina el primer tiempo y vemos como Gentile se acerca a Shingo para decirle algo. Temo que le esté diciendo algo malo, pero parece todo lo contrario, Shingo salta de gusto con las palabras.

- ¿Qué le habrá dicho? – me pregunta Sanae intrigada

- A como es Shingo – nos interrumpe Imai con su tono de sabiduría – Gentile le ha de haber dicho que jugara el segundo tiempo

- Pero esta lastimado – comento preocupada por la salud del italiano

- Pero Shingo está jugando muy bien y Gentile no debe querer perderse un duelo como ese

- ¡Solo estas inventando! – le dice Sanae – ¡así que cállate y no inventes más!

El segundo tiempo inicia y Japón sigue dominando. Estoy feliz del control del partido pues Jun no ha tenido grandes sobresaltos. La táctica del fuera de lugar han hecho que las posibles llegadas de Italia no prosperen.

Shingo toma el balón de manos de Tsubasa y después de unas fintas a varios defensas italianos, Aoi está listo para disparar a la portería. El tercer gol para Japón llega de la mano de japonés que juega en Italia. Parece que eso es demasiado para Gentile y Gino, pues no tardan en entrar al partido.

- Esto puede convertirse en una goleada – me comenta Sanae pues la posibilidad de que el portero esté lastimado abre aún más el arco enemigo.

Pero Gino sigue jugando muy bien y logra realizar una serie de atajadas de parte de los japoneses que intenta diferentes jugadas aprovechando que la clasificación no está en riesgo ni el partido tampoco pues llevamos tres goles de ventaja.

Gentile toma el balón y Matsuyama se lo quita, pasándoselo a Shingo que está cerca de la jugada. Gentile lo marca y Aoi acepta el reto, enfrentándose a él con una nueva finta que deja al lesionado Gentile sin poder recuperar el balón. Shingo dispara a la portería y Gino logra desviar el balón, debido a sus lesiones; el rebote cae cerca de Shingo quien no duda y vuelve a disparar anotando el cuarto gol del partido.

El partido termina y Gino y Gentile felicitan a Shingo con abrazos y bromas entre ellos. Tsubasa también los felicita y el partido termina con un gran espectáculo para los asistentes al estadio.

**...**

Estamos en semifinales y nuestro contrincante será Suecia. Los otros partidos serán: Alemania contra Argentina, Holanda contra Francia y Brasil contra Uruguay.

Me presento esa misma tarde en el área de medicina del Centro de Entrenamiento para recibir instrucciones y me encuentro con lo que sospechaba. Genzo está ahí, le están haciendo una serie de estudios para corroborar que sus manos estén en perfectas condiciones.

- Piensas jugar contra Suecia – le digo cuando los estudios han terminado y el doctor me pide que le de un tratamiento de cera a las manos de Genzo para fortalecer los ligamentos

- Si dependiera de mí, te lo aseguro. Pero es el entrenador quien decide quien estará en el arco. – me dice y guardo silencio por unos momentos. Genzo me mira vendarle la mano mientras la otra está dentro de un balde con cera caliente – Levin es quien me lastimo esa mano – me dice señalando la que tengo entre mis manos – deseo demostrarle que puedo contra él.

- Entiendo – respondo.

Cuando termino con Genzo el doctor me dice que ya ha terminado con el estudio a Jun, quien se encuentra perfectamente, pero al que mando a su habitación a descansar.

- Quiere estar en los entrenamientos, así que debe descansar – me dice el doctor y luego me pide que no lo vea, que lo deje descansar. Me ruborizo y me despido para irme a casa.

**...**

Al día siguiente dejo mi casa para ir al Centro de Entrenamiento. A la entrada uno de los policías me dice que alguien me ha estado esperando. Miro hacia donde me señalan y veo a una bella chica rubia.

- Buenos días, ¿eres Yayoi Aoba?

- Sí soy yo – respondo saludando respetuosamente

- Soy Shelly Stundlond, trabajo en el equipo sueco

- No deberías estar aquí – le digo pues Suecia es nuestro siguiente rival

- Deseaba conversar contigo. ¿podemos tomar un café en el restaurante de la esquina?

Acepto intrigada por la situación, pensando lo que podría querer Shelly de mí.

- Es sobre Genzo Wakabayashi – me dice en cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa y el mesero nos trae nuestras bebidas

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo ya con un poco de sentido

- Sé que tu eres parte del equipo médico, por lo que debes saber que fue Stefan Levin quien le hirió en la liga alemana

- Así es. Está deseoso de volver a enfrentarse a él

- Me imagino – me dice mirando su café con nostalgia – debes advertirle

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo al escuchar sus palabras

- Si Wakabayashi no está cien por ciento recuperado no debe jugar – me dice con suplica en la voz – si ya lo está… debes advertirle que Levin está dispuesto a…

- ¿A lastimarlo nuevamente? – interrumpo y pregunto sin creer mis palabras

- ¡No! – responde ella – no lo mal interpretes… Stefan ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles… no está pensando con claridad… – calla sin saber si contarme o no – solo debes advertirle a Genzo que se cuide. Levin es más fuerte que antes. Ha entrenado mucho y sus tiros son sumamente poderosos

- Creo que Wakabayashi o Wakashimazu podrán con él – le digo un poco indignada por su advertencia sin sentido

Shelly se levanta de la mesa despidiéndose muy agradecida y huyendo de ahí. Me quedo sumamente intrigada y pensativa de decirle a Genzo o no.

Regreso al Centro de Entrenamiento sin saber todavía que decir, así que saludo a los chicos en especial a Jun y los dejo entrenar. El doctor de la selección se acerca a mí y me da instrucciones de verificar la salud de Jun durante los entrenamientos.

- ¿Genzo está recuperado? – le pregunto antes de que se aleje

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso has visto algo? – me pregunta mirando hacia donde los porteros están entrenando

- Es que Levin es quien lo lastimo… – comienzo y luego no sé como continuar. Medito unos momentos y como veo que el doctor me sigue mirando continuo – no será que Genzo dice estar bien solo para enfrentarse a él

- Genzo está perfectamente, Yayoi. No debes preocuparte – me asegura dándome una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse hacia donde el entrenador se encuentra.

Por la tarde realizo un estudio a Jun antes de dejarlo ir al centro de tácticas con los demás. Su corazón está perfectamente, pero el mío sigue latiendo por la angustia de Genzo.

- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? – me pregunta Jun al verme tan seria – ¿acaso mi corazón no está respondiendo como debe? – vuelve a preguntar mirando los resultados de su estudio y colocándose una playera

- ¡Eh! – exclamo saliendo de mis pensamientos – ¡No! tu corazón está perfectamente – le digo y sonrió.

Jun me toma entre sus brazos y cubre mi rostro con pequeños besos

- ¿Entonces que tienes, Yayoi? te noto preocupada

Estoy a punto de decirle lo sucedido, pero recuerdo sus celos sobre Genzo y me guardo de hacerlo enojar. Sonrió y le beso como si nada pasara.

- No es nada, Jun. Es solo cansancio

- El que debería estar cansado soy yo – me dice besándome nuevamente

- Agradezco que no lo estés – respondo y coloco mis manos en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón – aunque no debes abusar de el

- Te lo prometo – concluye y dejamos el cubículo médico para ir al centro táctico donde todos están reunidos y discuten sobre el resultado del partido de Alemania y Suecia. Desde que se supo el resultado, los chicos se la viven discutiendo sobre si Suecia perdió para tener que enfrentarse con nosotros y no con Argentina.

- Nos están subestimando – exclama Genzo furioso

Ryo lee una nueva parte de un periódico donde Levin anuncia que después del mundial se retirará.

- Con más razón debo jugar el siguiente partido – comenta Wakabayashi – es mi última oportunidad de enfrentarme a él

Observo como Ken asiente el comentario de Genzo, y se me ocurre que los dos pueden ponerse de acuerdo para que sea Genzo quien juegue el siguiente partido. Espero que nuestro entrenador no se deje convencer y que sea Ken quien juegue contra Suecia. Los chicos siguen discutiendo cuando entra Gamou al cuarto y les hace callar. Les dice que no importa el motivo, Suecia es nuestro rival y debemos demostrarle que somos mejores que ellos.

Todos guardan silencio mientras el entrenador da la alineación para el partido. Genzo estará en la portería.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yayoi? –me pregunta Jun a mi lado – estás pálida

- Nada – respondo sin saber qué hacer. "Será mejor que hable con Genzo a solas" pienso mientras escucho el resto de la alineación.

- Aoba – me dice Matsuyama haciéndome reaccionar un poco más

- Hikaru, ¿Qué sucede?

- Me gustaría que trajeras a Yoshiko el día de mañana – me pide con una gran sonrisa – podría hacerlo a cambio de lo mucho que cuido de Misugi durante las noches… con eso de que ya compartimos cuarto nuevamente, impidiéndote a ti estar con él…

- ¡Hikaru! – exclamo sonrojándome – está bien, mañana traeré a las chicas al entrenamiento.

- ¡Perfecto! – grita de alegría y regresa a reunirse con los demás frente a la pantalla donde comenzarán a ver los partidos de Suecia.

**...**

Los chicos dejan el centro táctico para ir a cenar. Me entretengo con el doctor mientras todos salen del lugar, luego entre la multitud me acerco a Genzo y le pido que se encuentre conmigo fuera del comedor. Los chicos están ya cenando cuando Genzo aparece en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Aoba? – me pregunta intrigado

- No debes jugar contra Suecia – le suelto a punto de llorar desahogando mis preocupaciones

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama sorprendido pero me deja desahogarme y me rodea con sus brazos - mis manos están perfectamente, gracias a ti – me dice tratando de tranquilizarme – no tienes porque preocuparte, Yayoi. te lo agradezco

- Es que – digo recuperando un poco de control, pero dejándome abrazar por él – hablé con una chica del equipo sueco, ella me dijo que Levin es aún más fuerte que antes

- ¡¿Qué?! – vuelve a exclamar pero se tranquiliza – no hagas caso, lo hicieron con la intención de intimidarme… así como perder contra Alemania para no enfrentarse a Argentina. Todo es táctica… mis brazos están más fuertes que nunca. Estoy listo para enfrentarme a Stefan Levin

- Genzo… – me desprendo de sus brazos y le miro el rostro lleno de decisión y deseo de tener una revancha con su rival. Veo el mismo deseo que he visto tantas veces en los ojos de Jun – entiendo…

**...**

- Aoba – escucho una voz que proviene de la puerta del comedor. Miro y es Jun quien nos observa desde la puerta.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo secando mis lágrimas y notando la furia en su rostro

Genzo no dice nada, solo entra en el comedor dejándome a solas con Misugi.

- Jun… – le digo invitándolo a salir del comedor y platicar

- Estabas llorando con Genzo

- Es que…

- Lamento interrumpir, pero como sabía que ya te ibas, te estaba buscando para despedirme… que iluso fui

- ¡Jun! – le grito para detenerlo y no se aleje de mi tan enojado – no entiendes…

- Tienes razón, Aoba. No entiendo que siga siendo tan tonto… que siga permitiéndome sentir estos celos estúpidos, cuando está clarísimo que el que sobra aquí soy yo.

- Jun…

- Nunca más volveré a sentir celos… porque lo nuestro se acaba hoy, Yayoi.

Me quedo sola, en medio del pasillo, llorando.

**...**

Al día siguiente me levanto muy temprano, algo que no me cuesta mucho trabajo pues no he podido dormir en toda la noche. Me maquillo un poco intentando disimular las ojeras de mis ojos y me lanzo a Centro de Entrenamiento. Espero encontrarme con las chicas, pero solo Sanae está ahí. Me pide esperar a Yoshiko un rato, pero me urge hablar con Misugi así que dejo dicho que llegará y que la dejen pasar y entramos al lugar.

Sanae se encamina hacia los campos de entrenamiento y le pido le comente a Hikaru que su novia no ha llegado. En cuanto me despido corro hacia el ala médica, donde sé que encontraré a Jun haciéndose sus estudios y será el mejor lugar para platicar con él.

- Buenos días, doctor – digo entrando en el consultorio y veo a Jun acostado en la cama conectado a los aparatos – buenos días, Jun

- Buenos días. Estamos terminando – contesta el médico con su sonrisa característica. Miro a Jun y observo sus ojeras, el también ha dormido mal, estoy segura. Voltea el rostro y cierra los ojos. El teléfono suena y el doctor se levanta para contestar y le dice a Jun que ya puede quitarse los electrodos.

- Jun… – le digo aprovechando el momento

- No digas nada, Aoba – me responde sin siquiera mirarme, pero noto una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡Aoba! – exclama el doctor con angustia en la voz

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mirando al médico

- ¿Conoces a la novia de Matsuyama, Yoshiko?

- Sí – respondo y pienso que la llamada es porque no la han dejado entrar – ¿le molesta que entre al Centro?

- No está aquí – me responde – ha tenido un accidente vehicular. Está muy grave en el hospital. Debo avisarle a Hikaru, lo llevaremos allá.

Jun se quita los electrodos de un tirón y sale con nosotros poniéndose la camiseta en el camino. El doctor nos dice lo que sabe del accidente, está inconsciente y los golpes han sido en la cabeza.

Llegamos a los campos directamente con Gamou a quien el doctor le da la noticia y manda llamar a Hikaru. El doctor, Matsuyama y yo dejamos el Centro de Entrenamiento para ir al hospital.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola, hola! tengo que decir que la historia de Levin es muy triste y que no podía dejarla fuera, pues tiene mucha relación con la historia de Matsuyama, ponerme a la tarea de ver como meter a Jun y Yayoi en medio de esto fue dificil, pero aquí está y creo que no salió tan mal =D **

**Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 40**

Yoshiko está en coma. Su cerebro ya se ha desinflamado y esperan que despierte en cualquier momento. Mientras no lo haga, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Hikaru no se separa de ella en ningún momento.

Por la tarde el doctor de la selección le dice que tiene que regresar al Centro de Entrenamiento, pero Matsuyama se niega. No piensa separarse de Yoshiko hasta que despierte.

- Está bien – le dice el médico – aún así tienes que ir al Centro por tus cosas para dormir esta noche aquí, aprovecha y avisa al entrenador. Están todos muy preocupados por ti.

El doctor le convence y junto con ellos regreso al Centro de Entrenamiento. En cuanto estamos ahí, Matsuyama se niega a hablar con alguien, así que le acompaño a su habitación para hacer su maleta y regresar al hospital. El doctor se va a hablar con el entrenador Gamou.

- Jun – exclamo al verlo aproximarse.

Estoy afuera de la habitación esperando a Hikaru

- ¿Está Hikaru en el cuarto? – me pregunta secamente y me doy cuenta que sigue enojado conmigo

- Sí – respondo y agacho la mirada conteniendo mi dolor.

Jun entra en la habitación, no cierra la puerta por completo y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación.

- No puedo – le dice Hikaru y noto que comienza a llorar, cuando Jun le pide que se quede, que juegue el partido contra Suecia del día siguiente

- Es lo que Yoshiko querría – le trata de convencer Jun

- ¡Pero no es lo que yo quiero! – le grita Hikaru desesperado – quiero estar a su lado

- No puedes hacer nada por ella – dice Jun

- Jun… – comenta y veo como Hikaru está agotado, en tan poco tiempo está sufriendo un dolo indescriptible – ¿Cuántas veces has estado en el hospital?

- Muchas – le responde Misugi

- ¿En cuántas ha estado Yayoi a tu lado?

- En todas – dice Jun y su voz, así como mi corazón, se estruja

- Ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti, durante este mundial, el de Francia… por más que tú le pidieras que hiciera otra cosa, tú siempre fuiste su prioridad. Ella siempre estuvo a tu lado

- Siempre…

- Si fuera Yayoi quien estuviera inconsciente en una cama de hospital ¿la dejarías sola o estarías a su lado, como ella siempre lo ha estado?

- Hikaru…

- ¿No crees que nuestras novias se merecen que les demos una pequeñísima parte de lo que ellas han hecho por nosotros?

- Tienes razón, Hikaru. Adelante, ve. Nosotros rezaremos por su salud

- Gracias, amigo. – le dice Hikaru y no puedo evitar asomarme y verlos abrazados. – despídeme de los demás y suerte mañana

- Suerte a ti también, recuerda que estaremos pensando en ustedes.

Hikaru me encuentra fuera de la habitación y le veo su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sin pensarlo le abrazo y él se deja consolar.

- Vamos – me dice comenzando a caminar sin dejarme de abrazar. Sin dejarme ver a Jun.

**...**

Regreso al hospital donde toda la familia Fujisawa está al pendiente de la salud de Yoshiko. Sanae me presenta a la abuela de Kumi, la médium que predijo tantas desgracias para este mundial.

- Espero que esta sea la última – le digo intentando sonreír

- Todavía está una fuerza maligna alrededor, pero es posible que pronto se vaya – nos dice con total sinceridad y no puedo dejar de pensar en Jun, deseando que esa fuerza maligna no se dirija a su salud, que se conforme con nuestros problemas de pareja.

Al poco rato me despido de la familia, pues quiero pasar al Centro para darle las nulas noticias sobre Yoshiko y ver si tengo posibilidad de hablar con Jun antes de que duerman.

En el Centro de Entrenamiento me enteró que están todos en el Centro Táctico, pues considerando que Matsuyama no va a jugar, han tenido que realizar modificaciones al esquema de juego. En ese momento Gamou está hablando con el doctor y los chicos están alrededor del teléfono. Genzo me dice que es Misaki quien está en la línea.

Jun está en el otro extremo y me lanza una mirada furiosa al verme al lado de Genzo. Le miro con amor intentando que me de la posibilidad de hablar, pero el destino no lo permite. Tsubasa termina de hablar con Taro y les informa a todos de la posibilidad que tiene Misaki de recuperarse a tiempo para integrarse a la selección.

Todos se alegran con la noticia y comentan lo fabuloso que sería tener a Misaki de nuevo en la alineación.

- ¿Lo crees posible? – me pregunta Genzo no queriéndose hacer ilusiones

- Puede ser, aunque serían solo unos minutos – le respondo y comenta que hasta donde tengo entendió Misaki está en el Fuji Sport Hospital, uno de los hospitales deportivos más importantes del mundo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Yayoi? – nos interrumpe Tsubasa escuchando mi respuesta

- Si lo creo, Tsubasa. Pero Japón tendrá que llegar a la final…

- ¡Así será! – grita Tsubasa y comienza a animar a los chicos, diciéndoles lo mucho que tendrán que luchar al día siguiente contra Suecia, pero que tienen que hacerlo por Matsuyama y por Misaki.

Gamou aprovecha el optimismo de los chicos y continúa dando indicaciones para el partido de mañana. Entre ellas está el ingreso de Akai Tomeya, otro chico japonés que vive en Italia y juega con Shingo. Todos lo conocen porque entrena con ellos, pero la mayoría pensaba que sería como Ide Tamotsu, un chico que está más bien para apoyar los entrenamientos y ayudar en la parte táctica. Tsubasa le brinda toda su confianza y los demás también lo hacen. Están decididos a dar lo mejor contra Suecia.

Dejo el Centro de Entrenamiento sin poder hablar con Jun.

**...**

Antes de ir al estadio y sin la obligación de ir al Centro de Entrenamiento, voy al hospital a ver a Yoshiko. Ahí está Hikaru, sentado al lado de la cama, velando el sueño de su novia. Los padres de Yoshiko detrás de él. Kumi me informa que nada ha cambiado, y que Sanae se acaba de ir al estadio. Me despido de Hikaru y salgo del hospital rumbo al estadio.

A pocas cuadras del lugar me encuentro a Shelly. La veo cerca de una fuente, rezando. Me intriga la imagen, pero es tarde y tengo que presentarme en la banca del equipo, pues el doctor quiere que vigile a Genzo durante el partido.

Entro al estadio y paso hasta los vestidores y de ahí al campo de juego, donde me encuentro con Katagiri quien también espera a los equipos. Veo en los letreros del estadio la alineación del partido y encuentro que han reemplazado a Matsuyama con Tomeya.

- Buenos días, Yayoi – me saluda Katagiri – ¿Sabes algo de la novia de Matsuyama?

- Sigue igual – le respondo y me cuenta que Tsubasa ha ido a verlo para convencerlo de que juegue el partido

- No creo que lo logre – le respondo sinceramente

- Vale la pena intentarlo – dice Katagiri levantando los hombros

Parte del cuerpo técnico de Suecia hace su aparición, entre ellos está Shelly quien se sorprende al verme. Mira los letreros con las alineaciones y veo que niega al ver que Genzo será el portero. Me quedo mirando sin darme cuenta que ella se acerca a mí.

- Buenos días, Yayoi – me saluda alegremente

- Buenos días, Shelly

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato sin saber que decir, Katagiri rompe el momento presentándose amablemente con la rubia.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le digo con mucha curiosidad

- ¡Claro! Mientras no sea algo del esquema táctico sueco – responde riendo con su comentario

- ¡No! – le digo con mi mejor sonrisa – es que te vi, hace un rato frente a la fuente del estadio…

- ¡Oh! – me dice con su sonrisa – es un ritual que mi prima hacía antes de cada partido. No es la misma fuente que ella usaba, claro, pero la intención es lo que cuenta

- ¿Estabas rezando?

- Sí – me responde y me doy cuenta que está dispuesta a contarme lo que antes no había podido – es lo que antes siempre hacia mi prima, Katrina Karen. La prometida de Levin

- ¡Prometida! – exclamo sorprendida pues no me imagino a un jugador tan agresivo con una novia… y con intenciones de casarse

- Se iban a casar para que ella pudiera irse a vivir a Alemania con él

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto segura de que ella se dio cuenta de lo agresivo de su novio

- Durante la final de la copa sueca de futbol, cuando Stefan ya tenía firmado el contrato para irse a Alemania para la siguiente temporada; mi prima fue, como siempre, antes de cada partido a la fuente de los deseo a rezar por la salud y el triunfo de Stefan; cuando regresaba, un camión la atropello. Quedó inconsciente.

- ¡Un accidente automovilístico! – exclamo sin poder evitar pensar en Yoshiko y Hikaru

- Stefan se enteró al terminar el partido y salió corriendo al hospital, después de un par de horas, mi prima despertó solo para decirle que siguiera con sus sueños…

- Murió… – digo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Desde entonces para Stefan, el futbol se ha convertido en una obligación, una carga. Una promesa que siente debe cumplir

- Por eso la agresividad

- Él no era así – me explica Shelly y noto el amor que siente por Levin – el amaba el futbol y amaba a mi prima; pero saca el dolor que siente mediante un juego agresivo y sin piedad. Cree que es la única manera de honrar la memoria de Karen.

- Lo siento mucho, Shelly, ahora entiendo tu advertencia

- Sí. Sé que en algún momento, Stefan se dará cuenta de su error y quiero evitar que se sienta mal de haber lastimado a tantos jugadores, por eso mi advertencia para Genzo. Él es un gran portero y tiene un largo camino que recorrer en la selección y en Alemania, así que no debe sentir que tiene un desafío pendiente con Levin, pues eso le puede costar su carrera.

- Entiendo – concluyo con la cabeza dando mil vueltas a las similitudes entre lo sucedido a Levin hace varios años y ahora con Matsuyama – solo espero que Yoshiko se recupere – pienso en voz alta

- ¿Qué dices? – me pregunta Shelly quien me ha escuchado hablar sobre Yoshiko

Le cuento lo sucedido con la novia de Matsuyama sorprendiéndola con la historia.

- Siento mucho lo que está pasando tu amigo – me dice con sincera tristeza que se refleja en su voz y sus ojos húmedos

- Esperemos que Yoshiko se recupere

- Deseo de todo corazón que así sea, Yayoi

**...**

Los equipos salen al terreno de juego y me doy cuenta que Tsubasa tampoco logró convencer a Hikaru de jugar el partido. Conforme sale el equipo japonés la multitud aclama pero cuando llegan a nuestro reemplazo el estadio calla para luego comenzar una serie de murmullos extraños.

- Es como si el estadio tuviera vida – comento sorprendida porque no distingo lo que dice la gente, pero si siento como murmuran por no conocer a Tomeya

- Esta es la pasión del futbol – me responde Katagiri – la afición es el jugador número 12, es igual de importante que cualquiera que esté en la cancha

Tomeya también nota el nerviosismo de la gente y responde a grito que es Akai Tomeya, de la prefectura de Gunma y vive en Italia juagando en el Sampodoria, donde es apodado el "temido contención rojo" pues Akai significa rojo y Tome significa para es el que para o contiene al enemigo.

- Amigo de Shingo tenía que ser – comento divertida con la situación y viendo como el estadio parece escuchar pues comienza a celebrar la aparición del chico.

El árbitro silba iniciando el partido. Aoi comienza atacando, se enfrenta a Levin con su nueva técnica de dribleo, se quita a Levin, pero no logra hacer lo mismo con Larsson quien está atento al movimiento y le roba el balón a Shingo. Larsson da un pase largo a Federicks y este se enfrenta a la defensa. Jun está atento, barre logrando quitarle el balón a Federicks, pero Levin está cerca y recupera el balón. Akai se encarga de la marcación de la estrella sueca y está encima de él en todo momento. Ryo y otros apoyan a Tomeya, quien recupera el balón y se lo pasa a Tsubasa quien da un pase rápido y largo a Hyuga quien realiza su tiro raijo de aire. Uno de los defensas suecos salta poniendo su cuerpo entre el balón y la portería. Suecia tiene el balón y dan un pase a Levin, pero Akai está pegado a él interceptando el pase. Con el balón en su poder, Tomeya sale con balón dominado, el público grita efusivamente y observo una mirada de agradecimiento del jugador. Pasa el balón a Hyuga quien tira de nuevo, pero Brolin le vuelve a interceptar con el abdomen.

Levin regresa a la defensa y toma el balón, se enfrenta a Hyuga quien le presiona tratando de recuperar el balón y volver a tirar, pero Levin logra esquivarlo y seguir con el balón hacia media cancha donde Tomeya se vuelve a enfrentar a él, sin dejarle espacio para maniobrar. Levin se esfuerza y sigue avanzando con Tomeya siguiéndole de cerca. Están fuera del área grande, el lugar predilecto de Stefan para tirar. Se prepara y lanza uno de sus potentes tiros, el Levin shoot, el culpable de una de las lesiones de Wakabayashi.

Genzo está listo y desvía el tiro con los puños lanzándolo fuera del campo. Es tiro de esquina que cobra Levin con un pase retrasado donde Brolin tira de primera intención hacia la portería donde Wakabayashi logra hacerse del balón con maestría.

Suecia tiene el control del partido, no solo Levin sino Brolin, Larsson, Federicks, Ljung y Ravelli realizan tiros a gol que Genzo logra detener para suerte del equipo japonés.

Levin tiene el balón y Tomeya lo marco como siempre, después de una disputa entre ellos dos, Levin logra desmarcarse para tirar, pero Genzo vuelve a detener el tiro de un puñetazo. Ryo tiene el balón y se lo pasa a Tsubasa a quien le caen varios suecos para marcarle. Tsubasa también demuestra porque es el capitán y logra deshacerse de la marca lanzando un tiro que el portero logra desviar. Nitta ha seguido la jugada y está cerca de donde el balón fue a dar, así que tira a la portería a donde Mild, un defensa sueco, bloquea con su cuerpo. Rehn, recupera el balón para Suecia y trata de salir con balón dominado, pero Hyuga le presiona y pierde el balón. Shingo golpea el balón recuperado y es Brolin quien detiene el tiro lanzándoselo a Levin. Tomeya está a su lado y recibe el pase en el rostro, pero Levin le confronta y comienza una disputa por el balón.

- Ese Tomeya es impresionante – comento a Katagiri

- Tiene la misma determinación que Shingo, pero tiene unos reflejos impresionantes, pues logra leer los movimientos de Levin evitando que realice alguna jugada de peligro

- Temo que Levin se enoje – pienso al recordar lo platicado con Shelly – Tomeya puede sufrir alguna lesión…

El primer tiempo termina 0-0 con dos equipos agotados por el esfuerzo.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola, hola! aprovecho para aclarar que en el manga, no se habla de que Shelly, del equipo sueco, sea prima de la prometida de Levin, ni que este enamorada de él, pero se le ve muy cerca y sufriendo con él, así que decidí hacerlo así. espero no les moleste y les dejo el siguiente capitulo, deseando me escriban un review!**

**Capítulo 41**

Japón deja el campo y por un instante volteo a ver a Shelly en la banca sueca. Está esperando que Levin deje también el campo, pero está en el círculo central y no parece tener intención de moverse. Frente a él, a sus pies, un balón de futbol. Pienso en lo que puede estar pasando y veo con sorpresa como Levin acomoda el balón y dispara contra los carteles que tienen los nombres de los jugadores. Dispara contra el nombre de Genzo Wakabayashi y cuando el balón rebota con mucha fuerza y cae a sus pies nuevamente, dispara contra el de Ikai Tomeya. Miro a Shelly y la veo con las manos entrelazadas, sin perder de vista a Levin. Reacciono y salgo hacia los vestidores, el doctor me ha pedido que le ayude a revisar las manos de Genzo.

Revisamos a Wakabayashi rápidamente viendo que sus manos se encuentran en buen estado, le vendo nuevamente y le ayudo a colocarse los guantes, le dejo ir para que escuche las indicaciones del entrenador para el segundo tiempo. Yo por lo pronto, regreso al terreno de juego y veo que Shelly sigue en la banca, Levin, en el círculo central. Me acerco a la rubia sorprendiéndola por un momento.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le interrogo un poco preocupada

- Siempre es así – me responde volviendo la mirada al centro del campo – está mirando el relicario con la foto de Katrina

- La amaba mucho ¿verdad?

- La sigue amando

- Y tú a él – comento y me arrepiento de mis palabras, pues no tengo tanta confianza como para comentar algo tan personal

- No – responde ella apenada y sonrojada – él nunca me vera como mujer…

- Dale tiempo, tiene que sanar sus heridas

- Espero que algún día logre hacerlo

- Con tu ayuda estoy segura – le animo

- Desearía que no dejara el futbol, que recuperara el gusto por jugarlo…

Los equipos regresan al terreno de juego y el segundo tiempo comienza. Levin se guarda el relicario por dentro de la playera y Brolin le informa de la táctica a seguir. Stefan asiente y comienza a atacar desde el primer momento. Akai está decidido a no perder de vista a Levin y le sigue por todo el medio campo, pero el sueco no es el único jugador del equipo y los delanteros Ljung y Ravelli realizan una serie de jugadas que ponen en peligro la portería japonesa. Genzo está muy atento y no permite ningún gol.

Levin se nota harto de la fuerte marcación de Tomeya así que toma el balón y dispara al arco de Genzo, pero Tsubasa se interpone y logra conseguir detener el tiro poniendo los pies directo contra el balón, uno de sus zapatos sale volando por el impacto y Tsubasa queda en el suelo. Levin toma el balón y vuelve a tirar, ahora es Tomeya quien mete el cuerpo para interceptar el tiro. Directo en el estómago. Parece que Levin tiene un acuerdo con el balón puesto que siempre regresa a sus pies. No lo piensa dos veces y vuelve a tirar, Akai logra levantarse justo a tiempo y el esférico le da de lleno en el hombro izquierdo, perdiendo el equilibrio vuelve al suelo y el balón a los pies de Levin.

- No puede ser – comento sorprendida por la fuerza de Tomeya quien sigue levantándose a pesar de lo fuerte de los tiros de Levin

El doctor ya está a la orilla de la cancha listo para entrar y revisar a Tomeya.

- ¡Stefan! – le grita una voz femenina en la que distingo a Shelly. Miro hacia la banca sueca y ahí está ella sufriendo con la actuación de Levin, pues está decidido a herir para lograr un gol. – no lo hagas, Levin – le grita tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

Miro al jugador y veo que algo en su rostro demuestra que la ha escuchado pues duda unos segundos antes de volver a disparar contra la portería de Genzo. Tomeya está de pie, nuevamente.

Tomeya recibe el disparo directo a la cara, dejándolo inconsciente pero logrando su objetivo, el balón no regresa a él, pero si cae cerca de Tsubasa quien se levanta y sin zapato derecho, sale al ataque haciendo que el sacrificio de Tomeya no sea en vano.

Todo Japón sale al ataque dejando a Genzo solo con un Tomeya en el suelo. La jugada sigue así que el árbitro no puede para la jugada. Levin también se queda en el mismo lugar de donde realizaba los disparos, viendo al suelo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – me pregunto al verlo absorto en el césped

Shelly también le mira con las manos en oración esperando que Levin se haya dado cuenta de lo mal que ha jugado.

- ¡Stefan! – le grita con dulzura desde la banca sueca

Él parece reaccionar y toma el relicario que nadie había notado en el suelo; busca la mirada de la chica y sonríe.

- Ha reaccionado – pienso alegrándome de que así sea, por el bien de Japón y de Tomeya en particular.

Genzo se acerca a Tomeya haciéndolo reaccionar, pero está muy lastimado y no hace el mínimo intento de moverse. Tsubasa sigue liderando la jugada de ataque decididos a anotar, le da un pase a Hyuga quien se quita al defensa Brolin y tira de chilena a la portería, donde el portero Galleri despeja con los puños. Aoi recupera y tira, pero Federicks se interpone, Brolin controla el balón y lanza un largo pase a Levin, solo frente a la portería Japonesa, con Tomeya en el suelo habilitando la jugada.

Levin reacciona al pase cuando Brolin le grita por tercera vez lanzando el pase largo. Genzo solo alcanza a colocarse en la portería, entendiendo que esto será un tiro decisivo y la gran revancha para él. Levin toma el pase, mira a la portería, al relicario en su mano y al chico en el suelo. Lanza el balón a la banda, fuera del campo. El juez de línea levanta la bandera y el doctor entra al campo de juego para revisar a Tomeya. El resto de los hombres en el terreno de juego se quedan perplejos con la acción del sueco. No solo nosotros, sino sus compañeros. Es una gran demostración de juego limpio la que ha dado Levin a todos los presentes; se acerca a Tomeya y Genzo y ayuda al jugador a subir a la camilla, el estadio aplaude y vitorea la acción.

La camilla ingresa y saca a Tomeya del partido, miro rápidamente a Shelly la veo con lagrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Corro a ayudar al doctor y vemos lo grave de las heridas en Akai, los golpes han sido fuertes y puede tener una costilla y la clavícula rota… la nariz rota, eso es seguro.

El partido se reanuda y Tsubasa saca entregando el balón a Levin, quien mueve la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, luego ataca tirando hacia la portería. No con la fuerza de antes, o más que fuerza agresividad. La potencia es la misma, la intención es diferente, ahora los tiros son más colocados, buscando anotar, no lastimar. Levin ha reaccionado. Genzo logra detener el tiro.

Akai nos pide le dejemos regresar al equipo y el doctor se niega completamente, el chico busca mi apoyo y yo no puedo negárselo, sé lo que siente, he visto esa mirada de suplica en Jun, mil veces. Miro al doctor y este asiente, dejando a Tomeya regresar al terreno de juego, colocándose en la misma posición, al lado de Levin.

Suecia ataca jugando en equipo y encontrando en Levin un gran orquestador. Japón se defiende y logran llegar al final del segundo tiempo. Nos iremos a tiempos extras con muerte súbita.

Revisamos a Tomeya quien ya no podrá seguir en el partido. Le acompaño al vestidor para que descanse y al entrar nos topamos con Hikaru Matsuyama.

- ¡Matsuyama! – exclama Tomeya con una enorme sonrisa

- ¡Tomeya! – le responde acercándose a él – siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, he escuchado el partido y sé lo difícil que fue marcar a Levin. Ahora me toca a mí

- Tu no tendrán ningún problema – le dice con sinceridad

- ¿cómo está Yoshiko? – pregunto preocupada

- Despertó justo cuando Akai estaba en el suelo, después de los fuertes tiros de Levin – responde con alegría desbordante – está muy bien. Ella me ha pedido que venga a ayudar al equipo

- Te necesitamos – le dice Tomeya

- Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación – le vuelve a decir al chico

- ¡Sal a ganar! – le responde y vemos como Hikaru corre hacia el terreno de juego para comenzar el tiempo extra.

El doctor nos alcanza en el vestidor y regreso al campo antes de que inicien los tiempos extra. Shelly está buscándome, me acerco a ella justo cuando Levin corre hacia ella gritando que ha recordado a Katrina.

- ¡Shelly! – le grita acercándose a las dos – Shelly… he recordado la bondad de Katrina. Ella todavía vive en mí, su espíritu dulce, su infinita bondad…

- Stefan… – le dice ella con su hermosa sonrisa

- tú… – dice Levin al verme con su amiga

- Siento mucho lo que sucedió con tu prometida – digo inclinándome en señal de respeto

- Ellos están pasando por algo similar, Stefan – le dice Shelly y le cuenta lo sucedido a la novia de Matsuyama

- ¡¿Ella está bien?! – me pregunta y veo angustia en su mirada

- Hace un rato salió del coma. Hikaru dice que está bien y ha regresado a jugar el tiempo extra. – Stefan sonríe y mira hacia donde los jugadores japoneses están, supongo que buscando una cara desconocida que le indique quien sufre algo similar a él. – fue justo cuando sacabas el balón para que atendieran a Tomeya

- Ha sido Katrina – dice sonriendo como nunca lo había visto hacerlo

- Ha sido ella, Stefan – afirma Shelly y me despido de ellos pues el partido está por comenzar.

La entrada de Matsuyama le da una nueva energía al equipo, es el más descansado y fuerte de todos los que están en el terreno de juego y su experiencia le permite marcar a Levin sin dificultad. Tsubasa se anima al tenerlo con ellos y juntos controlan la media cancha y se apoderan del balón.

Tsubasa le da pase a Shingo, este se la regresa a Tsubasa quien es marcado por varios suecos así que deja pasar el balón para que Matsuyama, detrás de él, lance un pase largo a Hyuga quien lo recibe, a pesar de la presión que le ejerce Brolin, logrando regresar el balón a Tsubasa quien viene corriendo y dispara anotando el gol del triunfo.

Todo Japón salta de alegría, no solo los jugadores, el estadio completo grita emocionados por el triunfo de la selección. Tsubasa felicita a Matsuyama y hablan felices de tenerlo en la alineación nuevamente.

Genzo y Levin se felicitan también y alcanzo a escuchar que le dice que no dejará el futbol, que gracias a este partido ha reencontrado el amor al juego y que su desafío seguirá mientras sigan jugando, ya sea en la selección o en la bundersliga.

- Dile a Matsuyama lo feliz que estoy de que su novia esté bien

- Se lo diré – responde Genzo un poco sorprendido por el comentario, pues no sabía que Levin estuviera al tanto.

- Vayan a la final y ganen – concluye estrechándose las manos después de intercambiar camisetas.

- Así será, Levin – le responde Wakabayashi – nos veremos en Alemania.

Japón celebra con la afición en el estadio hasta que en las pantallas gigantes aparecen los resultados de los otros partidos: Brasil le gana a Uruguay 6-0. Alemania a Argentina 3-2 y Holanda a Francia 3-1.

Japón jugará contra Holanda y su capitán Cruyford, quien tantas veces hemos enfrentado y el otro responsable de la lesión de Genzo.

**...**

Saliendo del estadio, Tomeya, el doctor, Hikaru y yo nos vamos directo al hospital, donde revisaran a Tomeya y Hikaru podrá ver a su novia. Aprovecho para saludar a Yoshiko y me encuentro con el resto de las chicas felices con el triunfo. Conversamos sobre el partido y todas felicitamos a Hikaru por su gran actuación.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer. yo pues a Tomeya en esa difícil situación

- Es un gran jugador y ha disfrutado de la experiencia – le comento – ¡aunque no lo crean!

- Pero será baja del torneo – comenta Sanae – sus heridas fueron graves ¿cierto?

- Ahora le están haciendo unos estudios, pero es casi seguro. Tiene la nariz rota y seguramente también una costilla

Al poco rato llega un mensajero con un enorme arreglo floral. Hikaru toma la tarjeta para darse a su novia quien nos dice que ha sido Stefan Levin quien se las ha mandado.

- ¿A qué se debe el detalle? – pregunta Kumi y veo como Hikaru me mira pidiendo mi aprobación para contarles la triste historia del jugador sueco.

Incluida Sanae, todas lloran cuando entre Hikaru y yo contamos la historia de amor del capitán sueco y a nadie le pasa desapercibida la similitud con Matusyama y Yosihiko, quienes no han dejado de tomarse de la mano durante la historia.

Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería mi abuela – medita Kumi – cuando decía que todavía algo de maldad en el ambiente. Cuando Levin recordó la bondad de su prometida y volvió a jugar por amor al futbol, Yoshiko recuperó la conciencia

- Es lo mismo que piensan ellos – les comento – fue Katrina Karen quien cuido e hizo reaccionar a Yoshiko

- Solo espero que las predicciones de tu abuela ya no traigan más desgracias, Kumi – le sentencia Sanae y percibo una ligera turbación en la chica.

Esto no ha acabado, todavía falta Holanda y seguramente Brasil… todavía falta solucionar mis problemas con Misugi, quien ha terminado la relación y a quien no he podido ver desde hace un par de días.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola, hola! Disculpen la demora, pero no había tenido tiempo de revisar el capítulo. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 42**

Retomo mi trabajo en el área médica de la selección, pero tener a Wakabayashi como paciente constante no ayuda a solucionar mis problemas con Misugi. El doctor siempre me pone a revisar y dar terapia a las manos de Wakabayashi sin mucho sentido, ya que sus manos se encuentran perfectamente. Observo como Misugi clava su mirada en mí mientras le realizan sus estudios cardiacos.

- ¿Has estado muy tenso? – le pregunta el médico al ver el latido del corazón de Misugi

- Un poco – responde secamente sin dejar de verme

- Si no te calmas, tú corazón puede tener problemas

- Lo haré doctor, solo es cuestión de tiempo – le responde

- No tenemos mucho tiempo Jun, estamos en semifinales… el partido contra Holanda es mañana, la final en un par de días…

- Sobre lo que me tiene tensionado no debe preocuparse, es solo momentáneo… lo importante es que esté bien para jugar mañana contra Holanda

- Lo estas Jun, esta tarde te realizaré otro estudio pero estoy seguro que estarás bien para jugar.

Misugi se quita los electrodos y se viste rápidamente saliendo rumbo a los entrenamientos, dejándome sin posibilidad de cruzar palabra con él. Termino la terapia de Genzo y este también sale corriendo rumbo a las canchas de práctica.

- Misugi y tú están peleados ¿cierto? – me dice el doctor

- Si – le digo con tristeza y vergüenza

- Me alegro – responde el doctor y me sorprendo con su respuesta, estoy a punto de reclamar o por lo menos preguntar el porqué se alegra de algo que a mí me tiene sumamente triste pero se da cuenta y responde antes de que le pregunte – no que me alegre por ustedes – dice riendo un poco – pero su corazón ha estado muy inconstante estos últimos días, me tenía preocupado, pero ahora sé que es porque está enojado contigo

- ¿Seguro es por eso? – pregunto no creyendo que nuestros problemas le afecten físicamente a su corazón

- Tenerte aquí, frente a él mientras le realizo los estudios alteran los resultados. Está tarde lo haré a solas con él.

Estoy por protestar, quería hablar con Misugi esa tarde después de sus estudios; pero primero está su salud. Nuestra plática puede esperar.

**...**

Holanda está en el campo intentando dar lo mejor, pero Japón está jugando muy bien. La estrategia de la presión por zona está resultando perfectamente, sus medios no logran hilar jugadas entre los defensas y los delanteros, quienes no tienen espacio para realizar jugadas de peligro debido a la presión y la táctica del fuera de juego que Jun liderea a la perfección. Tsubasa anota un gol para Japón, pero Brian Cruyfford logra anotarnos casi por terminar el partido llevándonos a tiempos extras.

- Esto de los tiempos extra empieza a ser una maldición – comenta Sanae pues llevamos varios partidos ganados así

- Mientras seamos nosotros los que anoten, no me importa – responde Imai

Los tiempos extra comienzan y Japón ataca buscando el gol del triunfo. Tsubasa, como siempre, imprime ánimos al equipo y liderea los ataques. Es él quien da el pase a Hyuga quien tira su raiju hacia la portería, donde es desviado ligeramente por el portero, suficiente para que el balón rebote en el travesaño; pero nuestro capitán está atento y se lanza hacia el balón metiéndose con él a la portería. El gol que nos da el triunfo.

Los chicos celebran el pase a la gran final del mundial y el estadio se vuelca de alegría y felicitaciones a su selección. Disfruto y grito feliz por el triunfo junto con las chicas. Aprovecho la oportunidad y trato de entrar a la zona de vestidores, pero los periodistas están al acecho e intensifican la seguridad de la zona impidiéndome ver a Jun.

Se realiza una celebración en el Centro de Entrenamiento con familiares y amigos. Jun no me menciona nada, pero ingreso sin problema como parte del cuerpo técnico. Me encuentro con Hikaru quien también viene llegando del hospital donde celebró al lado de Yoshiko, quien se encuentra cada día mejor y pronto será dada de alta.

- Jun me dijo que habían terminado – me comenta Hikaru doliéndome sus palabras, pues nunca he considerado terminar con Misugi

- Es solo un mal entendido

- Eso espero. Lo he visto muy triste, me preocupa que le afecte a su salud y su desempeño

- ¿Has notado algo? – pregunta sumamente angustiada

- No – responde rápidamente al ver mi reacción – solo triste. Dice que estas saliendo con Genzo…

- ¿Me crees capaz? – le pregunto con sinceridad desando que responda de la misma manera

- Sé que le gustas – comienza Hikaru – todo el equipo sabe que le gustas a Genzo, siempre molestamos a Jun con eso y creo que pudo haber afectado su relación. No debimos hacerlo, pero solo eran bromas como las que le hacemos a Tsubasa con Anego y a mí con Yoshiko…

- Lo entiendo y Jun no debería dejarse influenciar por las burlas

- Pero también sé que pasas mucho tiempo con Genzo – mira mi rostro furioso y se disculpa con un ademan de manos – por ser enfermera y ayudarle con sus terapias ¡claro!

- No he podido hablar con Jun desde que terminamos, espero poderlo hacer hoy – le digo cuando llegamos al comedor y nos vemos rodeados de amigos y familiares

- Lo dudo, no pensaba venir a la celebración

Aún así lo busco por todo el lugar sin encontrarlo a él o a sus padres, comprobando que no está ahí, el doctor me comenta que le reviso antes de la celebración y que le mando reposo.

- Quiero aprovechar que tenemos varios días más antes de la final para que descanse. Le di permiso de ir a su casa, regresará en un par de días.

Me quedo a celebrar con el resto del equipo y dejar para el día siguiente mi conversación con Jun.

**...**

Llego muy temprano a la casa Misugi y es su madre quien me recibe con la noticia de que Jun ha salido a correr. Pido prestada la bicicleta de Jun y salgo a buscarlo. Lo encuentro rápidamente, pues me conozco muy bien su ruta de ejercicio.

- Buenos días – le digo pedaleando al mismo ritmo de su carrera

- Buenos días – me responde secamente mirando hacia el camino. Estoy segura que por un momento pensó en acelerar el paso, pero en la bicicleta no tendría problema en alcanzarlo y seguirle el paso.

- Tenemos que hablar

- No lo creo – responde – no tenemos nada de qué hablar

Le sigo un rato más en silencio, no quiero presionarlo y no debe tardar en terminar

- ¿Cuánto te falta?

- Un par de vueltas más – me dice secamente – te mando el doctor ¿cierto?

- Sí – miento. La razón perfecta para estar con él.

Jun continúa corriendo y le sigo en la bicicleta, observando su fatiga. No se encuentra mal, pero no está perfectamente. Comienza a fatigarse y le pido que se detenga. Coloco mi mano en su cuello y le tomo el pulso. Le dejo continuar solo hasta llegar a su casa. Ahí realiza unos ejercicios de fuerza para luego desayunar.

- Espero que le digas al doctor que me encuentro bien – me dice a manera de despedida cuando se sienta a la mesa a desayunar. Solo está su nana, pues sus padres han salido de casa

- Se lo diré – respondo sin saber cómo quedarme más tiempo y obligarle a hablar sobre nosotros

- Siéntate, Yayoi – me dice su nana – también he preparado un desayuno para ti

- Yayoi no se puede quedar – le recrimina Jun

- Por supuesto que se puede quedar ¿verdad, pequeña?

- Claro – respondo sentándome en mi lugar de siempre, al lado de Jun, quien se enfrasca en su desayuno sin mirarme o hablar – ya te dije que tenemos que hablar – le vuelvo a decir mientras como un plato de fruta fresca

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Desayunamos en silencio pues no deseo pelear frente a su nana, quien trata de darnos privacidad, pero no la suficiente para animarme a hablar con Jun.

- Debes descansar – le digo levantándonos de la mesa. Jun asiente y se encamina a su recámara. Entro detrás de él y saco su pijama de la cómoda.

- Prometo quedarme a descansar – me dice recibiendo el pijama de mis manos – no es necesario que me cuides. Soy el primero en desear estar bien para la gran final

- Estoy segura que jugaras maravillosamente – le digo con sinceridad – pero me quedaré contigo.

- No lo quiero – me dice colocándose el pijama – por favor vete

- No – le digo plantándome frente a él – tenemos que hablar

- Está bien, hablaré yo – me dice y noto el enojo en su voz – estoy por jugar la final del mundial, por primera vez en mi vida he jugado el torneo completo, todos los partidos todos los minutos… Japón jugará contra el mejor equipo del mundo y no pienso perderme ese partido por nada. Así que te pido me dejes descansar, te pido dejes a mi corazón descansar…

- Jun… – le digo comenzando a llorar

- Me duele, Yayoi – continua con un tono de voz más dulce, su mano recorre mi cabello y siento como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo gracias a su contacto – me duele tu ausencia, te extraño y quisiera gritar y pelear con Genzo, pero también quiero cumplir este sueño que desde siempre he tenido… estar enfocado en el mundial hace que mi dolor no sea tan fuerte

- No tienes porque sufrir, Jun – le digo en medio de un mar de llanto saliendo de su habitación para dejarlo descansar como me lo ha pedido – yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho, no dudes de mi amor por ti

- Yayoi… – alcanzo a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

**...**

Realizo las terapias de Genzo quien me ofrece hablar con Misugi para aclarar la situación, por supuesto haciendo hincapié en que no debería hacerlo, pues Jun debería confiar en mí. Rechazo su oferta diciendo que yo resolveré el asunto con él.

Por la tarde acompaño al doctor a ver a Misugi a su casa. Sus padres nos reciben diciendo que se encuentra bien y que ha seguido todas las indicaciones médicas. Subimos a su habitación para encontrarlo recostado viendo televisión: un partido de la selección Holandesa.

El doctor le revisa encontrando su corazón más estable. Misugi le pide permiso para regresar a los entrenamientos al día siguiente, pero el doctor le pide una mañana más de descanso.

- Preséntate por la tarde en el entrenamiento táctico y al día siguiente ya podrás entrenar con los demás

- Gracias doctor – responde feliz de saber que solo perderá una mañana más lejos del equipo.

- Mañana Yayoi te revisara – le dice despidiéndose. Me quedo al lado de la cama viendo el rostro de Misugi mientras el doctor y su padres salen de la habitación

- Jun… – le digo suavemente pero no me responde, se cubre con las sábanas y esconde el rostro en la almohada

- Por favor Yayoi

Me siento en el sillón al lado de la cama con la intención de cuidarle un rato. Jun se queda escondido entre las sabanas y agradezco la televisión prendida para evitar el incomodo silencio que hay entre nosotros.

La señora Misugi no tarda en mandarnos la cena a los dos, haciendo a Jun salir de entre las sábanas.

- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche?

- No sería la primera vez – le respondo tratando de aparentar normalidad. No le miro, más bien veo la televisión y el programa de deportes donde hablan de la gran final entre Japón y Brasil – no han dicho nada de tu condición – comento tratando de romper el hielo

- El entrenador Gamou se ha encargado mentir diciendo que estoy entrenando junto con los demás. Los entrenamientos estos días han sido a puerta cerrada.

Nos interrumpe una entrevista a Roberto Hongo, el entrenador de Brasil y amigo de Tsubasa, o por lo menos eso creíamos pues habla sobre nuestro capitán diciendo que sufrirá su primera humillación en el partido, pues estará aislado y sin poder hacer nada para ganarle a Brasil, pues nadie puede ganarle.

- Nosotros seremos los primeros – dice Jun con determinación

- Jun... – expreso al verlo tan decidido

Aún a pesar de ser locales, de demostrar en el resto de los partidos que somos buenos y de estar viendo programas japoneses, nadie considera que podamos ganar. Todos están felices porque Japón llegó a la final, pero creen que contra Brasil, no tenemos nada que hacer.

- Les demostraremos que somos los mejores – comenta Jun y decido apagar la televisión

- Creo que tantos programas te están alterando – justifico mi actuar logrando que Jun me mire a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Se recuesta cubriéndose nuevamente con las sábanas quedándose dormido en poco tiempo. Le miro durante un par de horas, le acaricio el pelo como a él tanto le gusta y le beso en la frente antes de salir de su habitación.

- Te amo Jun Misugi – digo cerrando la puerta

**...**

Muy temprano estoy de vuelta en la casa Misugi lista para revisar a Jun quien se prepara para comenzar su entrenamiento.

- Buenos días – le digo entrando en la habitación y verlo calzarse los tenis para salir a correr

- Buenos días – me responde en tono neutro que no me pasa desapercibido

Le reviso rápidamente el corazón y le acompaño a correr por la colonia. A cada paso que doy recuerdo las muchas veces que lo hemos hecho antes, correr para recuperarse de sus operaciones, para tomara condición y volver al terreno de juego, para prepararse a jugar un partido importante… tantas veces hemos corrido juntos y ahora, a pesar de tenerlo a mi lado, lo siento tan lejano

No puedo evitar que un par de gotas resbalen por mis mejillas y agradezco que Jun mire hacia delante y no pueda verme. A unos cuantos kilómetros de terminar la rutina Jun me pide que terminemos de correr y regresemos a casa.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto angustiada

- No – me responde y coloco mi mano en su pecho. Siento a su corazón latir sumamente rápido. Saco de mi bolsa de ejercicio una de las pastillas que siempre llevo conmigo y se la meto en la boca para que la trague.

Le rodeo por la cintura y caminamos lentamente hacia la casa, le recuesto en el sillón de la sala y vuelvo a sentir su corazón.

- Ya se escucha mejor – le digo más tranquila – ¿Qué te pudo haber alterado?

- Tu, por supuesto –me responde tomando un poco de agua

- Jun…

- Correr a tu lado fue demasiado para mí. Me trae muchos recuerdos

- Jun, lo siento – comienzo a llorar

- No le digas al doctor, Yayoi. Quiero regresar a los entrenamientos

- No lo haré, pero debemos hablar – le digo mientras tomo una manta para cubrirle y dejarle descansar un rato

- No Yayoi, no lo haremos – me dice aceptando la manta y acomodándose para dormir un rato

- Si no me quieres escuchar, deberías escuchar a tu corazón…

**...**

Le dejo descansar el resto de la mañana preparando sus cosas para regresar al Centro de Entrenamiento y platicando con su nana, quien está muy orgullosa de lo mucho bien que ha jugado Jun en el mundial.

- Yayoi… – escucho que me llama desde la sala y corro a verlo

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – me dice sentándose en el sillón mirando su reloj de mano – es tarde

- Ya está todo listo ¿te parece si comemos y nos vamos al Centro de Entrenamiento?

- No le dijiste nada al doctor – dice más como afirmación que cómo pregunta

- No lo hice, te esperan para la plática táctica de la tarde – le aseguro tomando mi estetoscopio para escuchar su corazón – se escucha perfectamente

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice con su dulce voz y le miro buscando un indicio de que todavía hay esperanza para nosotros

- Te amo Jun Misugi y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños

Comemos y regresamos al Centro de Entrenamiento de igual manera: en silencio. Opto por no discutir pues eso le alteraría y no quiero que su corazón falle en estos momentos. Supongo que él también hace lo mismo, pues le escucho y noto haciendo sus ejercicios de relajación y respiración siempre que me tiene cerca y que los momentos que nos traen recuerdos.

Le dejo en el aula de tácticas con los demás y me reúno con el doctor par darle el parte médico de Jun.

**...**

Es ahora el médico de la selección quien se hace responsable de las revisiones de Misugi, trato de alejarme todo lo posible de él para que se pueda concentrar en el partido y no le ocasiones alteraciones.

- No te he visto en los entrenamientos – me dice Genzo – sigues alejada de Misugi ¿cierto?

- Así es – le respondo sin querer platicar más y temerosa de que Jun nos vea

- Hablé con él – me dice impidiéndome alejar – le dije que entre tú y yo no hay nada, que Shelly te había pedido hablar conmigo para que tuviera cuidado con Levin

- ¿Qué dijo Jun?

- Nada – concluye Genzo regresando al entrenamiento de los porteros

No le creyó. Estoy segura de que no le creyó. Guardo mis lágrimas para otro momento pues el doctor me llama con urgencia.

- Misaki ha dejado el Hospital Médico del Deporte – me dice nada más entro en el consultorio

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sorprendida con la noticia – ¿ya está recuperado?

El doctor me extiende un reporte médico que le ha sido enviado por fax. Le examino mientras me dice:

- Estoy seguro que Misaki vendrá a jugar mañana la final

- Pero…


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola, hola! !Que dificil capítulo! no saben como me costo escribirlo... lo peor es que no sé porque, si fue por que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas en mi mente que no me dejaban concentrarme en la historia... pero bueno, aquí está y espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews que han sido una gran aliciente para continuar esta larga historia. **

**Capitulo 43**

Esa tarde salimos hacia Osaka donde se llevará a cabo la final. Jun se sienta al lado de Matsuyama en el autobús así que me siento al frente del camión junto al doctor. Durante el camino nos concentramos en el expediente médico de Misaki, el cual mandamos pedir antes de salir. La recuperación de Misaki ha sido extraordinaria y en muy poco tiempo, pero no es conveniente que juegue un partido tan fuerte pues podría volver a lastimarse o resentirse.

- Misaki querrá jugar – le comento en algún momento

- Su doctor dice que podrían ser treinta minutos

- Pero contra Brasil…

- Deberían ser diez – me responde muy pensativo

- Si es como Misugi, una vez dentro del campo de juego no habrá poder humano que lo saque de ahí

- Tendré que hablar con el entrenador

- Los chicos se pondrán muy contentos

- No les digamos nada – me dice el doctor bajando la voz un poco más – todavía tengo la esperanza de convencer a Misaki de no jugar…

- Está bien, no diré nada.

**...**

Llegamos a Osaka directo al hotel donde nos hospedaremos, ahí realizaran una plática táctica y mañana a medio día, el partido final.

- Le realizaremos a Misugi un estudio esta noche al terminar la terapia – me informa el médico cuando recibo la llave de mi habitación.

Hikaru es quien se acerca a mí para felicitarme por la suerte que tengo de viajar con la selección y más de que a Misugi le han dado habitación para él solo.

- Y Yoshiko en el hospital… que suerte tiene Misugi

- Cállate ya, Hikaru – le digo por primera vez, aunque su broma es la vigésima vez que me la hace

- Tienes razón, no es muy buena noticia, ya que siguen peleados ¿cierto?

- No es obvio – le comento pues ha tenido a Jun en el camión

- Ya deberían arreglarse, estoy harto de escuchar: "Yayoi esto…", "Yayoi aquello…" no deja de hablar de ti

- Pues conmigo no cruza una sola palabra

- Ese Misugi es un tonto, no debería desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerte cerca… uno no tiene la vida segura, míranos a Yoshiko y a mí, varias veces nos hemos alejado pro trabajo de su papá o por el futbol…

- Todo eso deberías decírselo a él

- ¡Se lo digo! Pero es tan cabeza hueca que sigue permitiendo que sus estúpidos celos se interpongan

- Tú los has dicho, Hikaru… cabeza hueca – respondo riendo por su comentario

**...**

Durante la reunión técnica el entrenador Gamou les dice a los chicos que Misaki no podrá estar en el partido, su lesión no ha sanado por completo. La tristeza les inunda, pero están conscientes de que era mucho pedir para su amigo Taro.

El doctor me pide que no diga nada sobre la salida de Misaki del hospital, sus deseos de jugar y la posibilidad que tiene de hacerlo por unos minutos.

Al finalizar la reunión acompañamos a Misugi a su habitación para realizar su estudio cardiaco. Todo parece normal y podrá jugar sin ningún contratiempo. El doctor me pide que me quede a asegurarme que Misugi tome sus medicinas, le sonrío al ver que es solo un pretexto para permitirnos conversar y se lo agradezco en mi mente.

- Jun…

- Mañana es la final – me interrumpe buscando un tema que no sea nosotros

- Sí, debes descansar – le digo dándole sus medicinas y un vaso con agua para que las tome. Me despido y camino saliendo de la habitación.

- Mañana conversaremos – me dice antes de que cierre la puerta del cuarto

- De acuerdo – respondo sin voltear a verlo pero feliz de saber que tiene deseos de arreglar nuestra situación

**...**

No veo a los chicos antes del partido, estoy con la familia Misugi y el resto de las familias de los jugadores en las gradas del estadio. El ambiente es de fiesta y ha sido una gran conmoción en el país que la selección lograra llegar a la final. El estadio se llena todos con la intención de apoyar a Japón, solo unos cuantos vienen de Brasil para apoyar a su equipo.

Convenzo a la señora Misugi de que su hijo está perfectamente y en cuanto se le pasa la angustia es la más entusiasmada y dispuesta a gritar para apoyar a su hijo. A todos nos sorprende verla tan elegante y serena gritando en apoyo al equipo. Las mamás de Tsubasa y Hikaru se unen a ella.

Sanae no se queda atrás y saca una gran bandera japonesa. Es la misma con la que apoyaba al Nankatsu en el primer torneo de Tsubasa.

- Es para la buena suerte – nos explica sin dejar duda alguna del amor tan grande que hay en ellos.

Escucho a las señoras platicar a voz baja sobre la relación de ellos, la señora Ozora está feliz con la relación y le gustaría que ella acompañara a Tsubasa a Brasil.

- Me sentiría más tranquila

- ¿No están muy chicos para eso? – pregunta la señora Misugi

- En realidad no, además han tenido que madurar debido a su trabajo en el futbol.

- Yo también estoy muy contenta con Yoshiko, ellos también han tenido que separarse por el trabajo del papá de ella, pero ahora, después de su accidente creo que no querrán volver a separarse.

- ¿Piensas que se casarán? – vuelve a preguntar la señora Misugi y me pregunto si ella está feliz conmigo.

- Me gustaría, pero no todavía. Ella quiere terminar la universidad, pero estoy segura que harán todo por vivir en la misma ciudad.

- Tsubasa piensa llevarse a Sanae – dice todavía más bajito pues mi amiga está a unas gradas de distancia, pero gritando y peleando con la porra a todo lo que da.

Por lo visto Tsubasa tiene pensado pedirle matrimonio a Sanae. Me alegra mucho la noticia pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de saber que ellos están tan bien y mi relación con Jun en estos momentos en nula. Dejo de prestar atención a las señoras hasta que escucho a la mamá de Jun hablar de mí.

- No puedo pedir más, no hay niña más linda, cariñosa y entregada a mi Jun. Siempre ha estado presente, en las buenas y en las malas ¿Qué más puedo pedir para mi hijo?

- Lo cuida siempre – comenta la señora Matsuyama – mi hijo me lo ha comentado. Siempre atenta a él.

- Además lo apoya siempre – concluye la señora Ozora dándose cuenta de mi cercanía, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Aprovechan que el partido es un estadio olímpico para utilizar la pista de velocidad alrededor del campo, como una zona de reporteros y medios de comunicación. Los agentes de seguridad tienen que hacer valla para la salida de los equipos.

El ruido es ensordecedor al finalizar los himnos nacionales. Este será el partido más importante para todos los japoneses en la cancha. Es su oportunidad de jugar contra el mejor equipo del mundo, de demostrar porque son considerados la selección de oro, porque Katagiri ha luchado tanto por conservarlos juntos. Es su oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que a cada uno le gusta el futbol.

Es un sueño hecho realidad para cada uno de ellos, Genzo y Tsubasa demostraran porque juegan en el extranjero; Hyuga y todos los demás demostraran que están a la altura de cualquier país del mundo. Es para Misugi, el evento que marcará su vida para siempre, el evento que le permitirá demostrar que luchando se puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, que no importa que la vida te ponga dificultades, todo se puede hacer si se persevera.

Tsubasa está en el círculo central, el balón a sus pies, Shingo frente a él listo para dar inicio al partido en cuanto el árbitro silbe. Los nervios se apoderan de mí y de todos alrededor. Como siempre, junto mis manos y levanto una plegaria al cielo por la salud de Misugi, por su éxito y el triunfo del equipo.

Coloco mi mano en la zona izquierda de mi pecho donde está mi corazón y donde el club de admiradoras de Jun dibujaron un corazón con las iniciales de Misugi. Mientras mi corazón siga latiendo por Jun, el de él no dejará de latir. Estoy segura de ello.

Sanae guarda silencio sumamente atenta al inicio del partido. Ha dejado de ser Anego, esa chica gritona y mandona que peleaba durante todo el partido. Ahora está atenta a la actuación de Tsubasa y del equipo completo. Los chicos a su alrededor gritan felices de estar presenciando este momento histórico.

- Tsubasa – dice a media voz con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Nuestro capitán también está cumpliendo un sueño esta tarde frente a Brasil.

El partido inicia y la jugada nos demuestra la intención de Japón: atacar hasta ganar. Tsubasa toma el balón y ataca rápidamente. No duda y se enfrenta al goleador y capitán del equipo brasileño, Santana; quien se queda parado dejando a Tsubasa pasar sin problemas.

- Eso no está bien – comenta alguien a mí alrededor, estoy tan absorta en el partido que no me interesa saber quien fue; tiene razón, que Santana no impida el paso a Tsubasa no está bien.

Nuestro capitán continúa con rumbo a la portería decidido a anotar. Los defensas acortan los espacios y en un movimiento muy bien realizado, le quitan el balón a Tsubasa limpiamente, dejándolo en el suelo.

Brasil comienza su juego y llega rápidamente a cancha japonesa. Santana es fuertemente marcado por dos de los nuestros. Me preocupa el fuerte esfuerzo que tendrá Jun en este partido y miro como dirige la defensa apoyado por Wakabayashi. Aún marcado Santana, Brasil no tiene problema en tirar a la portería japonesa, Genzo está atento y desvía el balón con los puños, Ryo toma el balón y lanza un pase a Tsubasa buscando evitar mayor peligro para nosotros; pero el pase es interceptado y Brasil vuelve al ataque y Santana se desmarca recibiendo el balón de sus compañeros, Matsuyama le presiona pero no logra hacerse con el balón, Misugi se acerca a marcar pero tampoco logra evitar la gran jugada de Santana.

- Va a anotar – exclamo preocupada pero el tiro de Santana es detenido por Genzo.

Japón busca establecer su juego en el campo, pero cada que buscan a Tsubasa para comenzar el ataque, se pierde el balón. No es una marcación específica sobre nuestro capitán, es más bien como un círculo de brasileños alrededor de Tsubasa, leyendo cada movimiento que realiza y adelantándose a la jugada. Nuestro capitán lo logra tocar el balón.

Brasil ataca ferozmente y por todos lados, no solo Santana, sus medios realizan tiros de media distancia, sus laterales suben y centran. Genzo ha hecho un gran trabajo deteniendo los tiros y manteniendo el marcador en cero. Pero si Japón no logra realizar una jugada de ataque, de nada servirá el esfuerzo de los defensas.

Genzo defiende el arco, Ryo, Jito, Soda y Misugi realizan todo lo posible para evitar los goles, Ishizaki ha metido el rostro en varias jugadas y los demás pasan más tiempo barriendo sobre los contrarios que controlando el balón.

- Jun – exclamo preocupada al ver el reloj. Solo han pasado 20 minutos y los defensas se ven agotados.

Brasil ataca hasta con los defensas, Marcio llega con el balón controlado y fuera del área grande dispara directo a la portería. Misugi se interpone en el camino deteniendo con el pecho el fuerte tiro del brasileño.

- ¡No! – exclamo asustada. El impacto ha sido directo en el corazón, Misugi cae al suelo por el salto, pero se levanta rápidamente. Sus compañeros le miran y estoy segura que le preguntan si se encuentra bien pues responde afirmativamente con la cabeza y varias palabras en voz alta. – está bien – me digo tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad.

Calmo a la señora Misugi diciéndole que su hijo está bien, que no debe preocuparse, Jun sigue jugando con normalidad y eso es un buen indicio. Le prometo ir a verlo en el medio tiempo. Todos los jugadores se entregan al cien por ciento en el campo y cuando Santana vuelve a tirar al arco de Genzo, es Tsubasa quien detiene el tiro. Me alegra que evite el gol, me sorprende que esté tan retrasado en el campo, pero me entusiasma más que por primera vez en el partido logre tener el balón entre sus pies. Tsubasa no lo piensa y lanza un largo pase a Hyuga quien está más que listo para recibirlo, lo controla a poca distancia del arco brasileño, dispara y vemos como el tiro sale con gran fuerza y potencia, pero el portero Salinas lo detiene.

- El primer ataque y ese portero lo detiene – exclama con frustración uno de los chicos de la porra

- No nos desanimemos, muchachos – nos dice Sanae quien vuelve a levantar su bandera y ondearla al grito de Japón.

Salinas lanza un pase a Santana y este en un dos por tres ya está nuevamente tirando a la portería japonesa, donde Genzo vuelve a detener. Brasil sigue encima de Japón cuando veo aparecer en las gradas, cerca de nosotros, al papá de Misaki. No dudo un momento y salgo de ahí para ir a la zona de vestidores, estoy segura que Misaki está ahí deseando entrar al juego. Me encuentro con el doctor de la selección quien fue avisado de la llegada de Taro al estadio.

- Está en el vestidor, iré a hablar con él… espero convencerlo – me dice el doctor y le espero fuera de los vestidores

- ¡Misaki! – exclamo al verlo salir de los vestidores

- Vamos al área médica – me dice el doctor y los tres nos encaminamos al consultorio

- ¿Cómo va el partido, Yayoi? – me pregunta Misaki sumamente preocupado

- Sigue en ceros – le respondo y me mira esperando más información, pero no quiero decir nada más, no quiero fomentar el deseo de Misaki de jugar.

En el consultorio el doctor revisa la pierna de Misaki comprobando lo que su médico nos había informado: Taro puede jugar unos 30 minutos máximo.

- ¿No hay nada que te haga cambiar de parecer? – le pregunta el doctor

- Nada – responde muy seguro – el equipo me necesita

- Está bien – le asegura el médico levantándose del escritorio – informaré al entrenador. Treinta minutos, Misaki, solo eso

- Gracias – le responde Taro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Yayoi te ayudará a vendar esa pierna, debemos protegerla lo más posible

Asiento y comienzo a sacar vendas para la labor.

- ¿Es cierto que Tsubasa no ha podido controlar el balón? – me pregunta cuando ya estamos solos

- Cierto – respondo sin querer dar más explicación

- Me necesita

- Si – respondo nuevamente – pero solo treinta minutos, Taro, por favor

- Te lo prometo, Yayoi – me dice con su bella sonrisa – ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Cómo está Misugi?

- Agotados, pero siguen manteniendo el partido en ceros.

Escuchamos como el primer tiempo concluye y el ruido de los jugadores ingresando a la zona de vestidores. Me apresuro a terminar el vendaje y dejar listo a Taro para el segundo tiempo.

- Gracias Yayoi – me dice cuando termino de vendar su pierna

- Gana, Misaki. Lleva a Japón a ganar el mundial

Me quedo en la banca de la selección esperando ver a Misugi antes de iniciar el segundo tiempo. Los veo a todos salir incluidos los brasileños quienes han incluido d Pepe en la alineación. Un nuevo delantero que complicará aún más el partido. Están decididos a anotar. Junto mis manos levantando una plegaria por la salud de todos los chicos de la selección en especial por Misugi y Misaki.

Los nuestros salen al campo y me interpongo en el camino de Misugi quien me pregunta que sucede

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto poniendo mi mano en su pecho

- Estoy bien Yayoi – responde secamente quitando mi mano de su pecho. Pero nuestras miradas se cruzan y su mano no suelta la mía, por lo que a mí me parece una eternidad – gracias – dice al fin con su hermosa sonrisa

- Cuídate – le respondo con una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla

- Yayoi… – dice sin dejar de mirarme buscando que nuestros ojos transmitan lo que nuestras bocas se niegan a pronunciar. Nuestros corazones se comunican haciendo caso omiso de lo que nuestra mente piensa. – Gracias por estar aquí – me dice con su dulce voz

- No hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar – le respondo feliz de estar con él

- Te amo Yayoi – me dice besando mi mano antes de soltarla

- ¡Jun!

Misugi se aleja para ocupar su lugar en el campo pero su sonrisa no desaparece en ningún momento mientras me grita: ¡Misaki está de vuelta, ganaremos!

Comienza el segundo tiempo, parece que todo sigue igual: Brasil ataca y Japón se defiende, solo esperan conservar el 0 – 0 para que entre Misaki y poder atacar. Pepe tiene el balón, Tsubasa está marcado fuertemente impidiéndole apoyar en la defensa. Pepe da un pase a Santana y este tira directo a la portería. Genzo logra desviar el balón pero Santana recupera rápidamente y vuelve a tirar antes de que Wakabayashi logre hacer algo, Shingo intenta apoyar pero nada se puede hacer, Brasil anota el primer gol.

- Entrenador – dice Misaki deseando entrar al partido. Gamou observa su reloj y le dice a Taro que se prepare para entrar.

- Debes propiciar el juego con Tsubasa. Necesito alguien que pueda generar jugadas…

- Sí – responde Misaki colocándose en la banda junto al árbitro asistente.

Sale Jito y entra Misaki con una gran ovación por parte del público; pone en movimiento el balón junto con Tsubasa, nuevamente la combinación dorada unida y lista para el ataque.

Brasil no se sorprende y rápidamente Santana recupera el balón de los pies de Taro. Tsubasa está muy cerca y se enfrenta al brasileño, se hacen de palabras haciendo que nuestro capitán pierda la concentración, se queda parado, con la mirada perdida mientras Santana se encamina a la portería de Genzo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamo al ver a mi amigo perdido en medio del campo

- Es el juego psicológico – me dice Katagiri a mi lado – algo relacionado con Roberto, seguramente. Es lo único que le puede afectar de esa manera…

- Tsubasa…

- Se recuperará – me asegura Katagiri sorprendiéndome su seguridad

Regreso la vista a la jugada y veo como Jun está en el suelo barriendo para detener a Santana, quien le esquiva y tira a la portería. Wakabayashi apenas logra detener el tiro, quedando herido.

- ¡Doctor! – exclamo llegando a su lado cerca de la banda.

Espero que se encuentre bien – me responde al ver que la jugada sigue y no podemos ingresar al campo para revisarle. Tsubasa realiza una serie de pases con Taro, pero los brasileños leen sus movimientos y logran desviar un pase, pero Shingo está muy cerca siguiendo la jugada y se hace del balón rápidamente; con sus fintas jala la marca de dos brasileños, pero haciendo uso de su característico juego, finta sin balón, el cual es recuperado por Tsubasa que recupera su combinación con Misaki quien llega al área grande, pero todo Brasil defiende, así que lanza un pase abierto a Soda quien viene de atrás para apoyar, este toma el balón y lanza un pase elevado al centro de la portería para Hyuga, quien salta y cabecea desviando el balón para Nitta quien también está en el área chica. Nitta tira pero el capitán brasileño desvía dando un pase largo a media cancha, pero Matsuyama está atento a la jugada y se interpone en la recepción. Misugi toma el balón y tira, pero no es directo es un pase a Hyuga quien también finta y en vez de tirar lanza un pase a Tsubasa quien está al lado de Misaki, los dos saltan buscando el balón y realizan una chilena al mismo tiempo, los brasileños se descontrolan pensando que ninguno podrá pegarle al esférico, pero más se sorprenden al ver que los dos le dan al balón al mismo tiempo. Salinas, el portero logra desviar el fuerte tiro de la combinación dorada, pero el balón vuelve a caer donde los chicos están así que Misaki impulsa con su pie a Tsubasa para que pueda volver a tirar, pero él prefiere proteger el balón con su cuerpo. Brasil está listo para el tiro de Tsubasa, pero Japón también está listo y ataca en conjunto haciendo que Tsubasa entre en la portería brasileña junto con el balón. Es un gol de conjunto, es un gol apoyado por todos. Es el primer gol que recibe Brasil en todo el Mundial. Es el gol del empate.

La celebración del gol es ensordecedora, todos los jugadores abrazan a Tsubasa y el estadio no deja de gritar y aplaudir. El doctor y yo entramos al campo para revisar a Genzo. Sus manos están lastimadas, le colocamos una pomada y vendamos rápidamente, se cambia los guantes y le dejamos seguir en el partido.

Brasil controla el balón, pero Shingo con su habitual entusiasmo presiona a todos los jugadores, busca cada balón hasta recuperarlo y pasarlo a Tsubasa, quien junto con Taro realiza una serie de pases. Los tres se ven espectaculares en el terreno de juego, recuperan su confianza y atacan con seguridad y decisión. Tsubasa pasa a Hyuga y este al estar marcado da un pase a Misaki quien tiene la oportunidad de tirar, pero tiene que ser de pierna izquierda. Observo su leve titubeo antes de tirar con fuerza. El portero intenta detener el tiro, pero el efecto que le ha dado Misaki es sorprendente. Anota el segundo gol para Japón.

Todos felicitan a Taro quien permanece en el suelo sin poderse poner en pie.

- Doctor – exclamo al verlo listo para ingresar

Tsubasa es quien ayuda a su amigo a levantarse y salir del campo. El doctor y yo esperamos en la banda. El público grita y aplaude felices por el gran juego que ha dado Misaki.

Roberto Hongo aprovecha para hacer un cambio. De reojo veo al número diez brasileño, un chico alto, moreno y muy fuerte, con la mirada segura y serena. Me estremezco al instante y rezo por Misugi.

- ¡Puedo seguir! – nos asegura Taro y me enfoco en su pierna

- ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunta el doctor

- Me duele, pero puedo volver

- No es conveniente – le dice el doctor mientras cortamos el resto de las vendas para revisarle

- No importa

El doctor me mira y sabemos que no habrá manera de convencer a Taro de que no continúe en el juego, así que tomamos con calma nuestra revisión al ver que el partido está por terminar. Podemos ganar tiempo en la revisión hasta que el partido acabe. El estadio comienza a corear el final del partido. Cincuenta… cuarenta y cinco… treinta segundos… el partido está por terminar.

Natureza, el número diez de Brasil, toma el balón con tranquilidad, sin intentar avanzar. Tsubasa le presiona así que el brasileño comienza con una gran finta y una serie de movimientos rápidos que dejan a Tsubasa, Matsuyama, Shingo sin hacer nada. Misugi le espera pero ve que no trae el balón en los pies. Todos vemos como Natureza se agacha para arreglar su zapato… ¡faltan unos segundos y él se pone a arreglar su calzado!

Misugi encuentra el balón en el aire justo al momento en que Natureza salta sorprendentemente alto para alcanzar el balón y tira de chilena. Brasil empata en los últimos segundos del partido. El silbatazo suena y lleva el partido a tiempo extra con gol de oro.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola, hola! ya llegamos al final del manga World Youth! estoy sumamente emocionada, cuando comence con la Copa Asiatica pensé que nunca acabaría, pero aqui estamos... espero les guste el capítulo y continuen conmigo viendo que sigue en la vida de Misugi y Yayoi. **

**Capítulo 44**

Terminamos de vendar la pierna de Misaki ayudándole a levantarse del césped para acercarse a la banca donde los equipos descansaran diez minutos antes de comenzar el primer tiempo extra; pero Taro no puede dar un paso sin apoyo. Le sentamos en la banca y por más que pide entrar al partido, Gamou le dice que tendrá que dejar el partido.

Los chicos le piden que no lo saque que jugarán con 10 durante unos minutos y cuando Taro logre recuperarse regresará al partido. El entrenador lo piensa el resto del descanso y después de dar varias indicaciones concluye que permitirá a Misaki regresar al partido.

- Lo que más necesita el equipo es confianza – me dice el doctor cuando me niego a la resolución del entrenador Gamou y se lo comento – Taro les da mucha confianza así que aunque no pueda dar el cien por ciento, el equipo lo quiere en la cancha.

Le entrego a Taro un par de pastillas para el dolor y le pido que no se mueva hasta que el entrenador le indique que regrese al partido.

- ¡Jun! ¿te encuentras bien? – me acerco a él

- Estoy bien Yayoi – responde con una mano en su corazón – este será el último esfuerzo que le de, no te preocupes – concluye con su hermosa sonrisa - ¿Cómo está Taro?

- No debería jugar – le respondo con sinceridad – pero no hay poder humano que le convenza

Jun sonríe pues él sabe lo que está pasando por la mente de Taro y su gran deseo de morir en la cancha, de entregarse hasta el último momento y apoyar al equipo para lograr el triunfo.

Dejo a Misugi pues el doctor me pide que revise las manos de Genzo. No están en la mejor condición pero cuando le insinúo que debería dejar el partido me mira con furia y en cuanto comienza a abrir la boca le callo diciendo que le vendaré un poco más para protegerle mejor

- ¡No! perderé sensibilidad

- Está bien, Genzo, pero saldrás lastimado de este partido

- No al grado de antes, pero no importa. El equipo me necesita

El primer tiempo extra y como siempre imploro por la salud de los chicos. Japón pone el balón en juego y ataca decidido a anotar lo antes posible y terminar con este juego.

Tsubasa pasa el balón a Hyuga pero Natureza se interpone quitándoles el balón y comenzando el ataque brasileño. El número diez le pasa el balón a Santana y este centra a Natureza quien ya está frente a la portería esperando el balón, pero Ryo se interpone utilizando su característico bloque Gammen Block. El doctor y yo ya estamos listos para entrar al campo pero la jugada no ha terminado, el balón desviado por Ryo es recuperado por Santana quien vuelve a dar un pase a Natureza y nuevamente Ryo bloquea, es tal la potencia del disparo que Ryo queda inconsciente. Natureza tiene el balón pero el tiempo ganado por Ishizaki permite a Tsubasa regresar a apoyar en la defensa y se interpone en el disparo de Natureza.

La fuerza del brasileño es innegable pues Tsubasa no logra quitarle el balón; Genzo aparece tratando de hacerse con el esférico y en la jugada sale sumamente golpeado. Los pies del brasileño y de Tsubasa se impactan de lleno con las manos de Wakabayashi.

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo preocupada deseando llorar pero controlándome pues tengo que estar lista para entrar al campo en cuanto el balón salga de la cancha.

El desvío de Tsubasa y Genzo evitan que el gol brasileño sea anotado y el primer tiempo extra termina en ceros. Debido a las lesiones de los jugadores y a que el segundo tiempo extra no puede ser retrasado, Gamou realiza un par de cambios: Ken Wakashimazu entra en lugar de Genzo y Urabe en lugar de Ishizaki.

Antes de salir hacia la zona médica de los vestidores doy un rápido vistazo a la banca donde Taro está levantándose para ingresar al campo. No hay nada que hacer, él volverá al campo aunque le cueste la pierna.

Corro al área médica a donde han llegado a Ryo y Genzo y en los pasillos me encuentro con Yukari, una de las chicas de la porra de Sanae.

- Por favor Yayoi, déjame entrar a ayudar, quiero ver a Ryo – le miro desesperación y acepto su ayuda.

Entramos en la sala de enfermería y vemos que Ryo ya se encuentra recuperado, descansando en la camilla mientras Genzo es revisado por el médico.

Yukari se aproxima al defensa mientras yo apoyo al doctor con las manos de Genzo. Le zampo un par de pastillas para la inflamación y el dolor y comienzo a quitar las vendas de una de las manos. Hay sangre en las vendas y Genzo no puede evitar gestos de dolor mientras le quitamos los vendajes lenta y cuidadosamente.

Parece que las manos están bien, deben ser solo moretones, cortes y algunas fisuras en algunos dedos; algo que con rehabilitación se puede superar. Me alegro al saber que no volverá a tener grandes consecuencias y que no requerirá cirugía o algo por el estilo. Genzo también se alegra y cuando estamos vendando nuevamente después de inmovilizarlas escuchamos como Yukari discute con Ryo.

Ryo le dice que le gusta y le pide que tengan un cita en cuanto regresen a casa, también le dice que cree no hacer profesional y mejor montar una escuela de futbol en la región.

Terminamos con Genzo y este pide regresar a la banca para ver el partido. Ryo se levanta rápidamente aceptando la oferta, pero Yukari les informa que han sido reemplazados, que Taro está jugando en muy malas condiciones y que Hyuga también tiene una pequeña molestia

- No importa – comenta Genzo con una gran sonrisa

- No debemos perdernos la gran actuación de Tsubasa – dice Ryo alegremente

- ¿Cómo están seguros de que Tsubasa realizará una gran actuación?

- Tsubasa siempre saca lo extraordinario de él cuando está en las peores circunstancias – nos responde Genzo mientras caminamos a zancadas hacia el terreno de juego – ¡vayamos a ver como Japón gana el Mundial!

Llegamos justo para ver el final de partido, pues Ken tiene el balón y despeja para Shingo quien realiza una gran serie de dribleo. Natureza está marcando personalmente a Tsubasa y el resto del equipo se va contra Shingo. Parece que no podrá seguir cuando Hyuga realiza una barrida sobre su propio compañero, lo que desconcierta a los contrarios y logra que el balón salga elevado donde Santana lo busca peleando con Misaki quien tiene que meter la pierna izquierda y recibiendo por inercia de la jugada, el golpe de Santana en su pierna.

- ¡No! – exclamo al ver la jugada sumamente preocupada por la pierna de Taro

El balón es centrado y Natureza y Tsubasa están buscándolo. Es el momento decisivo, el que gane el salto será el que controle el partido. Tsubasa gana el salto y de chilena anota el gol que da el triunfo histórico a Japón.

El estadio salta de alegría y el ruido ensordecedor dura largos minutos. Los jugadores japoneses saltan de alegría olvidando su cansancio, sintiendo la emoción del triunfo y del esfuerzo realizado.

Tsubasa se acerca a Taro que sigue tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero su amigo no le deja, su pierna está lastimada y es mejor que no haga esfuerzos. El resto de los chicos se unen a la celebración abrazándose y gritando de emoción. El cuerpo técnico también deja la banca y vemos como Gamou se felicita con Roberto.

El doctor me tiene que jalar para que entre al campo y veamos las condiciones de Misaki.

- ¡Yayoi! – me recibe Taro quien es ayudado por Ryo a levantarse - ¡ganamos!

- ¡Ganaste! – le digo abrazándolo con alegría – ha sido un pase extraordinario

La camilla llega rápidamente, pero solo logramos que Taro sea llevado a la banca. No quiere perderse nada ni nosotros queremos que lo haga.

Jun es quien se acerca a la banca para verme.

- Yayoi… – escucha volteando hacia donde me habla

- ¡Jun! - le digo comenzando a llorar de felicidad - ¡Felicidades!

Jun me toma entre sus brazos levantándome del suelo y girando conmigo riendo de felicidad

- ¡Lo logré! – me dice riendo – jugué todos los partidos, cada minuto… ¡somos campeones! – Jun deja de girar, aunque me mantiene entre sus brazos. Me pierdo en su mirada y sonrió de oreja a oreja igual que él. – gracias Yayoi, gracias a ti he cumplido este sueño.

Los chicos se reúnen alrededor del entrenador Gamou y lo cargan para aventarlo al aire, felices de lograr el objetivo. Todo el duro entrenamiento y las difíciles circunstancias que han vivido, han valido la pena.

Tsubasa se encuentra con Santana y cambian camisetas, Pepe también se acerca a felicitarlo y luego Natureza los interrumpe, todos se felicitan y escucho como el diez brasileño le dice que continuará jugando, que este duelo no será el único, se volverán a encontrar más adelante.

Roberto también se acerca a Tsubasa y vemos como se felicitan y vuelven a ser los amigos que siempre han sido. Así es el futbol, en la cancha pueden ser enemigos, pero en cuanto suena el silbatazo final, la amistad se impone.

El estadio sigue cantando y gritando de felicidad. Nadie abandona sus lugares, pero si vemos una movilización de los organizadores quienes preparan el camino hacia el palco principal del estadio donde recogerán las medallas y el trofeo.

El sonido del estadio anuncia el inicio de la premiación y vemos como el equipo brasileño sube uno a uno las escalinatas, recibe su medalla y agradece al público. Es momento de que Japón suba pro su medalla, Jun me besa antes de ayudar a Taro a realizar el trayecto. Ryo también le apoyan y suben los tres abrazados a recibir su medalla.

Miro a los chicos recibir sus medallas, al estadio gritar de emoción y yo solo puedo llorar de alegría por presenciar este hecho histórico… por presenciar el milagro que tanto desee para Jun.

El sonido anuncia a Tsubasa como el jugador más valioso del torneo y a Hyuga como el goleador, ellos reciben un trofeo por sus logros y el estadio les vitorea nuevamente. Los chicos están nuevamente en el campo cuando Tsubasa toma el micrófono y realiza el discurso de agradecimiento. Sus palabras son emotivas, pero una voz me interrumpe.

- ¿Sería demasiado si te doy un abrazo? – me pregunta Genzo a mi lado, con su medalla colgando de su cuello y sus manos vendadas y en cabestrillo su mano izquierda.

- No – le respondo un poco dudosa

- No quiero que Jun se moleste – me aclara – pero quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tus cuidados han sido fundamentales en mi recuperación, gracias a ti, pude jugar estos partidos…

- Y hacer la diferencia – concluí pues gracias a él Japón llegó a la final. Me abalanzo a sus brazos y le abrazo feliz.

Jun está mirándonos cuando me separo de Genzo, siento como mi corazón se para por un instante y mi estómago se hace pequeñito.

- Jun… – exclamo preparándome para su furia

- Yayoi es extraordinaria, Jun. No la pierdas por estupideces – le dice Genzo alejándose

- Jun… – le digo acercándome a él con lentitud

- Shh – me dice recibiéndome entre sus brazos esbozando su bella sonrisa – no digas nada, preciosa. Todos tienen razón, soy un tonto por dejar que los celos me alejen de ti, cuando lo único que debería hacer es estar a tu lado, agradecerte tu amor, apoyo y comprensión. Te amo, Yayoi; discúlpame por lo mal que me he portado contigo…

Continuo llorando de felicidad mientras Jun me seca las lagrimas con su mano, de mi garganta no salen palabras así que le beso buscando transmitirle todo mi amor y felicidad por estar nuevamente a su lado.

- ¡Vamos ya! – nos interrumpe Matsuyama – con ustedes siempre es lo mismo, cuando tengo a Yoshiko a mi lado, ustedes están peleados y cuando no puedo estar con ella, ahí están besándose frente a mí…

- ¡Qué pena me das! – le responde Jun burlándose de su amigo

- ¡Cállate ya, Misugi! Vamos a dar la vuelta olímpica, Tsubasa ya tiene el trofeo.

Jun se aleja con un beso rápido de despedida y veo como comienza la selección a correr por todo el estadio, cada uno se turna para cargar y levantar el ansiado trofeo. Me acerco a Misaki quien está en la banca viendo el momento.

- Desearía… – me dice con tristeza

- Se perfectamente lo que sientes. Jun sufrió por lo mismo cuando jugamos en Francia, pero debes estar feliz de haber podido jugar y ser campeón del mundo.

El equipo se une al centro del campo y posan para la fotografía. El cuerpo técnico se une a ellos y tomo fotografías con mi cámara uniéndome a los reporteros. Luego todos agradecen al público y dejan el campo de juego entrando a los vestidores.

- Te veré en el hotel – me dice Jun despidiéndose antes de entrar en vestidor.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola, hola! Esta parte me gusta mucho porque tengo más libertad de escribir lo que creo que paso en la vida de Jun y Yayoi antes de que comience el manga sub 23. así que aquí está la boda de Tsubasa! Reviews please!**

**Capítulo 45**

- ¿Dónde está Tsubasa? – pregunto después de un rato de deambular por el salón bellamente arreglado donde toda la selección, familiares y amigos están celebrando el triunfo

- No está – dice Matsuyama con una sonrisa llena de picardía y miradas de complicidad con los chicos

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mirando a Misugi

- No debería decirte, pero estoy seguro que te enteraras dentro de poco

- Entonces puedes decirme – le digo tratando de sacarle la información

- ¡Qué impaciente eres, Yayoi! – me dice besando mi frente y quedándose cerca de mi rostro para decirme en confidencia lo que quiero saber – Tsubasa está pidiéndole matrimonio a Sanae

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ahora?! – exclamo sin importarme la secrecía del acontecimiento – ¡Qué emoción!

Los chicos ríen con mi reacción y todos vuelven a cuchichear lo que tanto ya han hablado, que si son muy jóvenes, que si es un lastre para la carrera de Tsubasa, que si es bueno, para que su amigo no esté solo cuando regrese a Brasil, etc.

Yo solo puedo recordar las palabras de las señoras antes del partido final del Mundial, donde la señora Ozora comentaba que Tsubasa pensaba llevarse a Sanae a vivir con él.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta Jun alejándome del resto de los chicos

- Sí – respondo dejando de lado mis pensamientos

- ¿Qué piensas?

- En lo feliz que estará Sanae… en cómo Tsubasa se lo pedirá…

- Es en el estadio – me responde Jun – la ha llevado ahí esta noche y el encargado le encenderá las luces del estadio, en medio de la cancha

- ¡Oh! – exclamo imaginando la bella imagen – que hermosa idea

Jun guarda silencio aunque todo en él me demuestra que algo quiere decirme, así que le pregunto qué sucede pero no logra responderme, tartamudea un par de artículos sin poder dar coherencia a ninguna oración

- Jun… – le apremio preocupada

- ¿No se te antoja casarte?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sumamente sorprendida

- ¡No! – responde él más asustado por mi reacción – no te lo estoy pidiendo… bueno… con lo que está viviendo en este momento Tsubasa, se me antoja casarme, pedir tú mano de una manera romántica… hacerte mi esposa… vivir juntos…

- ¡Jun! – le digo con una enorme sonrisa acercándome a su pecho y rodeando su fuerte cuerpo con mis manos – sería maravilloso, pero todavía hay tiempo. Tsubasa lo hace porque su futuro está fuera de Japón y no quiere estar lejos de Sanae…

- Recuerda que tengo una propuesta del Real Madrid – me dice buscando una respuesta en mi mirada

- Mis estudios… – suelto las palabras comenzando a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de que Jun viva fuera de Japón

- Tienes razón, pequeña – me dice besando mi frente – hay tantas cosas que considerar…

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – le digo aún meditando un cambio tan radical en nuestras vidas, pero cayendo en la cuenta de que Jun ha pensado en hacerme su esposa

- ¡Por supuesto! – responde con su hermosa sonrisa y sin dudar un segundo – estoy seguro de ello, pero no tenemos ninguna prisa

- Mejor disfrutemos de la decisión de Tsubasa y Sanae – le digo tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, prefiero disfrutar de estar otra vez en los brazos de Jun y dejar para otro día, el futuro de Jun, de sus estudios, su equipo, etc.

- Tienes razón. No deben tardar en llegar, la traerá para anunciarlo a todos.

**...**

El verano ha terminado. He regresado a mis estudios de enfermería y Jun a la escuela de medicina. Su participación en el Bellmare ha terminado, ahora medita sus opciones con equipos profesionales y lo toma con calma. Katagiri le ha dado todo el tiempo que necesite al igual que al resto de los chicos de la selección.

La euforia por el campeonato nacional está cada día bajando de intensidad. Los chicos fueron entrevistados varias veces por diferentes programas de televisión, radio y prensa escrita. Todos y cada uno han recibido diferente atención. Misugi por supuesto ha causado conmoción en los programas del corazón, la presidenta de su club de admiradoras ha sido entrevistada en varias ocasiones. Algo que por supuesto me ha molestado, pues nunca me han mencionado, y no pierden ninguna oportunidad de decir que Jun ha convivido con ellas en todo momento.

- ¡Una sola cena! – reclamo una noche mientras vemos uno de los mucho programas en donde la presidenta ha aparecido – una sola cena contigo y ya se siente indispensable en tu vida

- Cálmate Yayoi – dice riendo con mi reacción – tú sabes que no hay nadie más importante que tú en mi vida…

- Pero a nadie más le importa – exclamo furiosa – a nadie se le ha ocurrido preguntarte si tienes novia

- ¿Quieres que lo diga en la próxima entrevista?

- No – le miro calmando mi frustración – si no te lo preguntan, no es necesario

- Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – me dice rodeándome con ternura besando mi frente

- Lo sé – respondo dejando salir un suspiro mientras escondo mi rostro en su pecho

Hyuga es quien más atención ha recibido, aún más que Tsubasa. Bueno, diferente… para Tsubasa ha sido todo el reconocimiento de los especialistas, pero la imagen de Hyuga ha sido explotada para la gente. Ha hecho hasta comerciales de televisión para una marca refresquera. Varios de los seleccionados han tenido reacciones de celos y admiro que Jun nunca las haya tenido. Él sabe lo importante que son para Hyuga, no por otra cosa sino por el dinero que está produciendo gracias a su imagen.

- Hemos sido invitados a cenar a la nueva casa de los Hyuga – le comento por teléfono después de que recibo la llamada de la señora Hyuga

- ¿Los dos?

- Kojiro sabe que tu ayudaste mucho cuando su mamá estuvo en el hospital

- ¡¿Sabe que pague?! – me pregunta y noto un poco de nerviosismo en la voz

- No lo creo

- Espero que nunca se entere – me responde retomando el tema de la cena a la cual asistimos esa misma noche llevando un pastel y una botella de vino.

Los hermanos de Hyuga me reciben felices con nuestro reencuentro, me enseñan todas las habitaciones de la casa y luego jugamos con el perro que su hermano les ha regalado.

- Es hermosa – escucho como le dice Jun a la señora Hyuga, los dos sentados en la sala mientras yo estoy a unos metros en la puerta de cristal que da salida al jardín donde jugamos con el perro.

- Kojiro está feliz de haberla comprado – nos comenta la señora – yo quería algo más modesto

- Pero si esta casa es apenas del tamaño necesario para que cada uno de mis hermanos tenga su habitación – dice Hyuga llegando a la sala con una bandeja con bebidas

Pasamos una velada muy amena sorprendiéndome de ver a un Kojiro alegre y atento a las necesidades de su familia.

- Es maravilloso lo que haces por tu familia – le dice Jun cuando la señora Hyuga ha subido a dormir a los niños

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que siempre me han brindado su apoyo. Por permitirme jugar para la selección deje pasar posibilidades de jugar en la Liga profesional y ganar algo de dinero… eso llevó a mi mamá al hospital

- Eso no volverá a pasar – le digo señalando la hermosa casa y lo bien que le ha ido a Hyuga con sus patrocinadores – además sé que tienes propuestas para ir al extranjero

- Así es – me responde Hyuga orgulloso – la señorita Kaori Matsumoto ha sido una extraordinaria representante

- ¿A dónde piensas irte?

- Italia – nos responde contándonos que apenas está en trámites del contrato.

- Felicidades – le dice Jun

- Misugi… – Hyuga se pone serio y veo duda en cómo expresarse. Estoy segura que Hyuga le quiere agradecer el apoyo a su mamá – tengo que darte algo – concluye levantándose de la mesa para sacar un sobre de un mueble cercano

Jun abre el sobre sin saber que esperar, así que la cara que pone me saca una risa traviesa y me acerco a ver lo que le ha dado comprobando mis pensamientos. Le ha dado un cheque.

- Kojiro… – tartamudea Jun

- Fue una gran investigación la que tuve que llevar a cabo para saber quien había pagado los gastos de mi madre. Siempre lo sospeche, pero quería estar seguro. Creo que esto cubre los gastos que realizaste

- No es necesario, Hyuga

- Misugi… – Hyuga adquiere un tono más solemne y tajante – acéptalo. Siempre te estaré agradecido por todo el apoyo que le brindaste a mi familia, tú y Yayoi, claro, es algo que nunca les podré pagar… pero en cuestiones económicas me alegra poder saldarla. Por favor, Jun acepta el cheque y conserva mi eterno agradecimiento por su apoyo y amistad

- Está bien, amigo.

- Yayoi – me dice Hyuga feliz de que Jun haya aceptado el cheque – ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? algo en lo que pueda ayudar, algo que necesites… quisiera hacer algo por ti, por todo lo que hiciste por mi familia

- Nada Hyuga – le digo con sinceridad – tener el cariño de tus hermanos es suficiente

- Te adoran – comenta divertido – y al igual que Misugi siempre tendrán las puertas de esta casa y de todos nosotros, abiertas para ustedes.

No puedo evitarlo y me levanto para abrazar a Hyuga. Nunca lo había visto así y me alegra verlo tan feliz y en paz con su familia. Jun también se une y se abrazan agradeciéndose mutuamente. La señora Hyuga no tarda en bajar con una bella caja de regalo en las manos.

- Esto es para ti, Yayoi – me dice extendiendo el regalo que tomo en mis manos

- Pero…

- Mis hijos lo han escogido. Desde hace mucho querían regalarte algo en agradecimiento a tus cuidados. Ahora, gracias a mi hijo Kojiro, pudieron hacerlo

- Señora… – exclamo comenzando a llorar de felicidad

- ¿Siempre es así? – le dice Hyuga a Jun al verme llorar

- ¡Siempre! – le responde Jun y los dos ríen. Me hago la digna y doy un codazo a Jun para que dejen de burlase de mi.

Abro con delicadeza el regalo encontrando una hermosa pulsera de oro con un dije de corazón.

- Es hermosa – exclamo mientras Misugi me ayuda colocándomela en la muñeca – muchas gracias señora Hyuga, Kojiro… también agradézcanle a los chicos, por favor

Nos despedimos de los Hyuga felices de verlos tan contentos tranquilos con sus nuevas vidas. Las vidas que merecen.

- Te deseo lo mejor en Italia

- Igual a ti, Misugi – le dice al despedirse – avisa a donde piensas seguir jugando

- Así lo haré

**...**

- Tengo un regalo que hacerte – me dice Misugi una noche mientras cenamos en un elegante restaurante. Me extiende un sobre

- Espero que no sea un cheque como el de Hyuga – le digo recordando nuestra visita hace un par de semanas

- No – responde él – con ese dinero crearemos, tú y yo – me dice haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras – un fideicomiso que otorgue becas a pequeños niños que tengan habilidad para el futbol.

- Para que nadie tenga que pasar por lo mismo que Hyuga – digo feliz con la idea

- Hyuga, Espadas… – dice recordando al portero mexicano y sus compañeros – y tantos que han sufrido por practicar este deporte

- Me parece fantástico – expreso tomándole las manos feliz por su idea

- ¡Bueno, ya! Abre el sobre…

- Jun… – digo tomando el sobre nuevamente – no necesito ningún regalo. El único que quiero eres tú y ese ya lo tengo

- Yayoi… – exclama besándome dulcemente – ¡Abre el sobre!

- Está bien – respondo abriendo el papel encontrando un boleto de avión – ¡España! – exclamo al ver que está a mi nombre

- La propuesta del Real Madrid sigue en pie y deseo ir a ver lo que ofrecen. Quiero que vayas conmigo

**...**

La propuesta de Jun me deja pensando mucho. Logro disimular durante la cena, pero en cuanto me ha dejado en casa, no he podido dejar de darle vueltas a la situación. Si Jun piensa irse a vivir a Madrid, tendremos que separarnos… ¿o me pedirá que me vaya con él? ¿Querrá que nos casemos? ¿Quiero casarme? Soy muy joven… estoy feliz con mis estudios de enfermería, quiero especializarme en medicina del deporte… también está la posibilidad de que él se vaya y yo me quede; que tengamos una relación a larga distancia… ¿podré? ¿Aguantaremos? Sanae y Tsubasa lo hicieron, Hikaru y Yoshiko también… no es lo ideal, pero se puede, aunque Jun y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos…

Caigo rendida después de varias horas de meditación y ninguna conclusión.

**...**

La boda de Tsubasa será el próximo fin de semana. Jun y yo saldremos con rumbo a Madrid, dos días después.

Sanae ha querido dejar pasar la euforia por el triunfo para evitar fotógrafos y reportajes sensacionalistas que se ocupen de algo tan privado como su boda. Si no han podido atrasarla más es debido a que tendrán que viajar muy pronto a España donde Tsubasa jugará en el FC Barca.

La boda es en un bello convento, una pequeña iglesia rodeado de bellos jardines donde se realizará la recepción, todo en la ciudad de Nankatsu. Tsubasa es el más nervioso del lugar, no deja de caminar de un lado a otro sin hacer caso de lo que alguien le dice. Jun y yo nos acercamos a saludar notando que no nos hace caso. Ishizaki se acerca burlándose y diciendo que mejor dejemos solo al novio.

- A lo mejor se le quita después de la ceremonia – concluye mientras nos alejamos de Tsubasa y saludamos a la ahora novia de Ryo: Yukari

- ¿Has decidido poner la escuela de futbol que decías? – le pregunto recordando lo dicho en el área médica del estadio en la final de Mundial

- Todavía no, estoy muy joven, además tengo una propuesta para hacerme profesional – nos dice muy orgulloso – voy a jugar en el Jubilo Iwata

- ¡Felicidades! – decimos al unísono

- También estará Urabe – nos comenta justo cuando Matsuyama se acerca a nosotros acompañado de Yoshiko y decirnos que Tsubasa está un poco raro. Reímos con el comentario y le platicamos lo que a todos nos ha pasado.

Ken, Soda, Jito, los hermanos Tachibana, todos van llegando poco a poco y ninguno ha podido hacer reaccionar a Tsubasa. Genzo es el último en aparecer y todos observamos cuando se acerca a saludar a su amigo.

- Tsubasa – le dice estirando la mano para saludarle, pero no recibe respuesta – Tsubasa… – le dice Genzo ya frente a él, buscando la mirada de su amigo - ¡Tsubasa! – el grita zarandeándolo por los hombros

- ¡Genzo! – exclama el capitán mientras todos nosotros reímos a unos metros de ellos - ¡Qué gusto que estés aquí! gracias por venir

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Yo? – le responde Tsubasa – perfectamente, claro… – luego medita unos momentos buscando con la mirada algo o a alguien

- Tsubasa… - le vuelve a decir Genzo admirado del nerviosismo de su amigo

- ¡Genzo! – le dice mirándolo nuevamente - ¿Qué tal Alemania? Estas consciente de que jugaremos en la Champions…

- Por supuesto – le dice Genzo sin dudar en hablar sobre futbol – aunque tendrás que llevar al Barsa a ser uno de los mejores

- ¡ya lo es, amigo! – exclama casi indignado

- Entonces nos enfrentaremos dentro de poco

- Así será, Genzo. Así será.

- ¡Acaso siempre tienen que hablar de futbol! – exclama la señora Ozora interrumpiendo a los chicos - ¡Sanae ya está lista, Tsubasa!

- ¡Sanae! – responde el novio volviendo a ser una bola de nervios

Genzo se acerca a nosotros y todos tomamos nuestros lugares para que inicie la ceremonia.

- Te ves hermosa, Yayoi – me dice mientras caminamos a nuestros lugares

- ¡Genzo! – le digo con voz enojada pues no quiero problemas con Jun

- Es todo lo que diré – dice divertido mientras ve como Misugi se acerca a tomarme de la mano y alejarme de él

- Es mi amigo, es un gran portero, pero me sigue doliendo verlo junto a ti – me dice cuando nos sentamos

- También es mi amigo, Jun; y tú eres mi novio, el único hombre que amo.

**...**

El cortejo comienza la ceremonia, Tsubasa todavía se ve nervioso colocándose en el altar esperando a la novia, pero en cuanto la ve al final del pasillo, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y su cuerpo se relaja instantáneamente. La celebración se rápida pero hermosa y emotiva. Sanae se ve preciosa con su vestido blanco y bello collar de perlas regalo de la abuela Ozora. Todos nos reunimos alrededor del nuevo matrimonio para una fotografía de grupo. Felicitamos a los novios y conversamos con los presentes.

- ¿Ya te decidiste, Jun? – le pregunta Katagiri cuando conversamos con él, Gamou y Roberto Hongo

- No, todavía no – responde un poco apenado

- Es una decisión difícil, no debe tomarse a la ligera – le apoya Roberto - ¿cuáles son tus opciones?

- El Real Madrid – responde Gamou con orgullo

- ¡Excelente! – exclama Roberto

- El Tokio también te busca ¿cierto? – comenta Katagiri

- Sí – responde Jun y los cuatro se enfrascan en una discusión sobre pros y contras de los equipos. Yoshiko y Hikaru se acercan a la plática y aprovecho la llegada de otra mujer al grupo para conversar sobre algo que no sea futbol.

- ¿A Jun no le han dado ganas de casarse?

- Sí – respondo intrigada – no me digas que a Hikaru…

- No habla de otra cosa – dice riendo – dice que no quiere dejar pasar más tiempo que la vida no la tenemos comprada…

Conversamos alegremente sobre lo mucho que nuestras relaciones han cambiado. Yoshiko y Hikaru no quieren dejar pasar más tiempo debido al accidente que tuvo y yo podría pensar lo mismo con respecto a corazón de Misugi, pero en realidad nuestra relación siempre ha sido muy cercana, que no siento la necesidad de casarme tan pronto.

La conversación termina cuando caminamos hacia las mesas donde se realizará el banquete. En nuestra mesa compartimos lugar con Genzo, Hyuga, Hikaru y Shingo. Los novios bailan su primera pieza juntos y vemos la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de los dos. Sanae parece flotar en el aire y Tsubasa por primera vez no tiene esa mirada de ansiedad que tiene siempre cuando está pensando en futbol.

Cenamos y la música comienza a sonar, los chicos no tardan en llenar la pista de baile sin importar si llevan pareja o no, todos están felices por el capitán y eso es lo importante. Todos cantamos, bailamos y saltamos al ritmo de la música. La bebida no deja de circular y lo más divertido es cuando Pepe, el amigo brasileño de Tsubasa y Roberto comienzan a servir las famosas caipiriñas al por mayor.

Las chicas también nos divertimos pues todo mundo baila y nos atiende en todo momento, aunque evito estar cerca de Genzo para evitar problemas. Llegada la noche cuando ya la mayoría de adultos se ha retirado los chicos sacan un balón de no sé dónde y comienzan un partido de futbol en los jardines del lugar. Cada uno toma posiciones y cuando pienso que Sanae estará furiosa con lo acontecido, observo como toma el mantel de una de las mesas y comienza a agitarlo como si fuera la bandera que usa para apoyar a Tsubasa. Grita y brinda ánimos así que los que quedamos en la fiesta la rodeamos echando porras a los chicos en el campo de futbol improvisado.

Es sumamente divertido ver a todos chicos elegantemente ataviados, bastante alcoholizados y sumamente eufóricos tratando de jugar futbol. Pierdo la cuenta cuando el partido va 15 a 17 y no tengo idea de quién es parte de qué equipo.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola, hola! Es un gusto escribir sobre España y tristemente ya no me acordaba de muchos lugares. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 46**

Sin entender muy bien porqué, mis padres me dejan viajar a España con Jun, estaremos solo una semana y nos reuniremos con la directiva del club español. Durante el vuelo dormimos y conversamos poco, nunca sobre la decisión de jugar en el Real Madrid.

Nos instalamos en un hotel bastante elegante con vista al Parque del Retiro. Salimos a caminar por los alrededores, nos adentramos un poco en el parque del Retiro, caminamos delante del Museo del Prado y llegamos al paseo de la Castellana que recorremos por unas cuadras. Ya que tenemos una cena con los directivos del Real Madrid.

Nos arreglamos rápidamente y bajamos al lobby del hotel donde un chofer nos informa que el Real Madrid nos ha organizado una cena en un lugar muy especial. No hay nadie más del equipo y eso nos sorprende un poco, pero nos explican que es algo que suelen hacer muy seguido y que al día siguiente, como está ya acordado, esperan a Misugi en el centro de Entrenamiento del Real Madrid.

El vehículo nos conduce por la gran avenida de la Castellana y en poco tiempo admirados el bello estadio del equipo. El Santiago Bernabéu está ante nosotros y el vehículo ingresa en una de sus puertas. La sorpresa nos deja sin palabras y cada uno de nosotros está pegado a la ventana observando el estadio.

El chofer se estaciona y bajamos del vehículo para ser conducidos al interior del estadio.

- Jun – susurro cuando me toma de la mano para caminar por uno de los túneles del estadio

- No tengo la menor idea – responde a la pregunta que no formulo pero que deseo realizar

- Al final del túnel nos espera el campo de futbol, las luces del estadio están encendidas y nos quedamos paralizados al estar en el campo admirando la altura del estadio.

- Imponente – exclamo después de varios minutos de silencio

El chofer nos invita a una zona especial donde una mesa, para dos personas, nos espera bellamente arreglada

- Disfruten la noche – se despide dejándonos con un capitán de meseros que nos da la bienvenida ofreciéndonos bebidas

No somos los únicos, este tipo de cenas se realizan con invitados especiales y visitantes que solicitan a la directiva del estadio. Pero es un hecho que somos los únicos tan bien recibidos y que no pagamos nada por la deliciosa cena que nos ofrecen. Las mesas están alejadas unas de otras, dando privacidad a los comensales, lo que nos permite a Jun y a mí continuar admirando el estadio, notando lo que para nosotros significa. Es el estadio del equipo de primera división del Real Madrid, es el objetivo de venir a jugar a España. Jun podría estar jugando en este estadio en muy poco tiempo, si acepta la propuesta.

- Tu estarías sentada en uno de esos palcos – me dice señalando una zona de gradas

- Estas son las porterías que defenderías…

- Es una gran idea traernos aquí a cenar – comenta divertido con la cena

- Hace más difícil negarse ¿cierto?

- Totalmente – me dice tomando una copa de vino para brindar por nosotros, por el viaje y por el futuro

**...**

De regreso pedimos al vehículo que nos deje unas cuadras antes del hotel para caminar. Nos dejan a la altura de Colón y recorremos las siguientes cuadras caminando, tomados de la mano, disfrutando del cálido clima de la capital. Jun no tiene pensado hablara sobre futbol así que hablamos de cualquier otra cosa, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Regresamos al hotel temprano ya que al día siguiente nos esperan en el centro de entrenamiento del Real Madrid.

Nos levantamos temprano, desayunamos en el hotel y salimos rumbo a la ciudad deportiva de Valdebebas, donde se encuentran las instalaciones del equipo. Ahí nos recibe uno de los encargados del reclutamiento. Nos enseñan las instalaciones de las fuerzas básicas a donde Jun trabajaría. También nos dan un largo paseo por el lugar viendo lo grande que es, las maravillosas instalaciones con que cuenta el equipo y las facilidades que reciben los jugadores.

Jun conversa en privado con el encargado por un par de horas, cuando salimos del lugar no me dice nada y en su rostro, por primera vez no logro descifrar sus sentimientos. Regresamos a la ciudad cuando el sol se ha puesto, el día ha sido pesado así que decidimos cenar en el hotel y dormir temprano.

- Jun… – le digo cuando una deliciosa tortilla de patatas nos ha sido entregada en nuestra mesa – dime algo

- El lugar es increíble ¿no te parece?

- Lo es – respondo y decido que no puedo seguir con esta interrogante – ¿de qué hablaste con el director de reclutamiento?

- De mi enfermedad – me responde jugando con la comida en su plato – están al tanto de todo lo relacionado con mi corazón y aún así desean tenerme en sus filas

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamo pero no veo felicidad en su rostro – ¿o no?

- Lo es – me responde con una ligera sonrisa – pero también han sido honestos. Me invitan a formar parte de las fuerzas básicas del Real Madrid, tengo que luchar por llegar al primer equipo y con mi condición las posibilidades son menores

- Pero has demostrado que tu condición no es ningún impedimento

- Pero lo es – me asegura Jun y luego permanece pensativo. Continuamos cenando en silencio por un rato más hasta que me pide que al día siguiente realicemos un paseo por las escuelas de la ciudad

- Quieres seguir estudiando ¿verdad?

- Si. Además, si tu también vendrías a vivir aquí, tenemos que ver escuelas de enfermería ¿no te parece?

**...**

Realizamos un paseo por varias escuelas con estudios de medicina en Madrid. La Complutense, de Alcalá, la Autónoma y la San Pablo son algunas de las que visitamos. En todos me voy dando cuenta que la lejanía con la ciudad deportiva de Valdebebas es importante. Jun sigue sin decir nada, se mantiene en silencio meditando cada información que recibe y su mirada durante los trayectos, es hacia el horizonte, meditativo.

Mientras regresamos en autobús de la universidad Complutense, en las afueras de la ciudad, Jun me toma de la mano y clava su mirada en la ventana. Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos tratando de transmitirle mi apoyo incondicional a cualquier decisión que tome sobre su futuro.

- Hoy vamos a cenar en un lugar típico español – dice con su voz alegre – se llama "la Taberna de los Huevos de Lucio"

- Interesante nombre – comento divertida con la idea

La cena resulta sumamente divertida. Jun está de excelente humor, el lugar es acogedor y la comida deliciosa. Bebemos una botella de vino, pedimos los clásicos platillos españoles y nos reímos recordando las anécdotas vividas durante el Mundial pasado.

Regresamos caminando al hotel, el paseo a media noche por las calles de Madrid, con el fresco de la noche y la luna en esplendor, es algo mágico que disfruto del brazo de Jun.

- Gracias por este viaje – le comento sintiéndome en un sueño

- Gracias a ti, Yayoi por siempre estar a mi lado

- Siempre

- ¿Te gusta Madrid?

- Sí – respondo aspirando el suave aroma de la ciudad – ¿estas pensando aceptar?

- En realidad – me dice deteniéndose para verme de frente – he decidido rechazar la propuesta

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo al verlo tan decidido

- No voy a aceptar, Yayoi – me dice buscando en mi rostro lo que pienso de su decisión – ¿te parece bien? ya te hacías a la idea de vivir en Madrid ¿cierto?

- ¡No! – exclamo sin saber que más decir – en realidad nunca me imagine que rechazaras la propuesta, sobre todo ayer que vimos las extraordinarias instalaciones que tiene el equipo

- Yayoi… – me dice comenzando a caminar, rodeándome con su brazo y besando mi cabeza – ¿te casarías conmigo y te vendrías a vivir a Madrid?

- ¡Si! – respondo – si es lo que quieres…

- ¿Y seguirías a mi lado si me quedo en Japón?

- ¡Por supuesto! – le respondo nuevamente sin titubear un segundo

- Sigo con la idea de antes. Quiero tener una larga vida a tu lado, Yayoi. Quiero estudiar medicina y ese es mi principal inconveniente para aceptar

- No podrías seguir estudiando ¿cierto?

- Visitamos hoy varias escuelas, los programas son interesantes, pero son de tiempo completo, al igual que mi trabajo en el equipo. Si quiero ser un jugador profesional, estar en el equipo de primera división, tengo que luchar por un lugar y para eso necesito todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación, dejando los estudios a un lado.

- Jun…

- Amo el futbol, pero también amo mi vida, es algo que me ha dejado esta enfermedad… quiero disfrutar mi vida al máximo y vivir todo lo que ella me ofrece.

- Entonces regresemos a Japón – le digo con una gran sonrisa al verlo tan decidido

- Bueno – me dice riendo – primero disfrutemos esta semana. Mañana iremos al museo del Prado. Visitaremos el Palacio Real… podemos ir a Toledo, al Escorial, la Plaza Mayor…

- El museo Reina Sofía… – concluyo ideando un par de días maravillosos disfrutando la ciudad al lado del hombre que amo.

**...**

Ya más relajados por la decisión de Misugi, nos preparamos para pasar unos días recorriendo la ciudad como un par de turistas más. Jun se levanta muy temprano y me despierta con un sinfín de besos en el rostro.

- Buenos días pequeña – me dice levantándome con dulzura

- Es muy temprano – reclamo acurrucándome más entre las sábanas

- Quiero ir a correr ¿me acompañas?

No lo pienso dos veces y me levanto rápidamente poniéndome unos pants para ir a correr por el Parque del Retiro. El lugar es hermosa, lleno de gente que a esta hora realizan todo tipo de ejercicio. Jun y yo corremos por los alrededor, pasando por el lago y el monumento a Alfonso XIII y descansando frente al Palacio de Cristal.

- Es hermoso – comento mientras bebo agua recostada frente al lago del Palacio

Jun se recuesta a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo. Le acaricio el cabello como tanto le gusta y descansamos de la larga carrera que hemos hecho. Las dudas me siguen asaltando, pienso que Jun debería cambiar de parecer, no estoy muy segura de que esté cien por ciento convencido, pero no quiero insistir así que no sé cómo tocar el tema.

- Te aseguro, Yayoi – me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y silencios – que estoy convencido de mi decisión

- Te creo – respondo sinceramente. Me ha podido leer la mente y aún así me asegura estar plenamente convencido de volver a Japón y dejar su oportunidad de jugar en el extranjero.

Retomamos nuestro ejercicio con un poco de estiramiento y regresamos a paso lento al hotel, donde nos arreglamos y desayunamos para salir nuevamente a conocer la ciudad.

Caminamos por la calle del hotel hasta llegar a la famosa Puerta de Alcalá. Nos tomamos fotos con la puerta de fondo y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la fuente de las Cibeles y el Banco de España; de ahí continuamos hasta la Puerta del Sol sin poder dejar de tomarnos una foto con el Oso y el Madroño. Callejoneamos hasta toparnos con la Plaza Mayor justo a la hora de la comida, así que no lo dudamos y nos sentamos en uno de sus restaurantes a disfrutar de una deliciosa paella acompañada de un par de cañas refrescantes.

Por la tarde seguimos caminando hasta el Palacio Real y descansamos viendo el atardecer en los jardines del Moro. Entramos también a la Catedral de la Almudena llenándonos de una sensación de tranquilidad y magnificencia espiritual que nos reanima inmediatamente.

Regresamos al hotel callejoneando, permitiendo a la ciudad conducirnos sin mayor prisa o necesidad de llegar a algún lado. Observamos escaparates, vemos a los jóvenes adueñarse de las calles para empezar la fiesta nocturna y nos divertimos entrando en un par de bares llamativos solo a tomar una copa de vino y recuperar el aliento.

Llegamos al hotel cansados y felices de nuestro turístico día. Jun abre el balcón de la habitación para sentir el aire fresco y observar la luna iluminando el parque del Retiro, mientras me refresco en el baño de la habitación. Miro la enorme tina con la que cuenta y se me ocurre preparar un baño para Jun. Salgo para decirle que se prepare y lo encuentro recargado en el balcón, me acercó y le rodeo por la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

- Ha sido un día maravilloso, Jun. Gracias

- Gracias a ti, por tu compañía – me dice girando para verme de frente.

- Te he preparado un baño – le digo sonrojándome con una idea que me cruza por la mente. Jun tiene la misma idea y sonríe agradeciéndome el detalle, pero no me suelta, en su lugar, comienza a desabotonarme la blusa invitándome a entrar a la tina con él. Un par de besos en mi cuello, acompañado de sus dulces palabras derriten todas mis objeciones posibles, me dejo conducir a la bella tina de nuestra habitación y prendiendo las velas del lugar nos zambullimos en el agua tibia.

**...**

Repetimos nuestra rutina de ejercicio a la mañana siguiente. Corremos por el Parque del Retiro, ahora en dirección primero al Parterre, la estatua del Angel Caído, la Rosaleda y el Palacio de Velázquez donde volvemos a recostarnos en los bellos jardines a recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué tal la estarán pasando Tsubasa y Sanae en su luna de miel? – me pregunta Jun sorprendiéndome

- Supongo que bien, se quieren mucho

- En estos momentos me imagino perfecto como se sienten. Yo me siento igual, de viaje, a tu lado…

- ¡Jun! – exclamo besándole feliz con sus palabras

- Estoy seguro que eres la mujer que quiero, que te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, pero creo que todavía estamos jóvenes y podemos esperar

- Jun… – digo emocionada – yo también te amo y me encantaría ser tu esposa, pero también creo que podemos esperar…

- ¿Te hago feliz, Yayoi?

- Inmensamente, Jun. – le respondo y me besa con felicidad infinita que comparto de igual manera.

El resto del día lo pasamos en museos. Es nuestro día cultural y decidimos visitar el Museo Reina Sofía y el del Prado. Nos perdemos en los varios niveles del Reina y en los largos pasillos del Prado. Admirados la cantidad de pinturas y esculturas con que cuentan y compramos suvenir para nuestras familias. Cenamos en un bello restaurante al aire libre por el Paseo de la Castellana y regresamos a pasar una noche mágica.

**...**

Correr por las mañanas, visitar sitios turísticos y por supuesto comer delicioso, son las actividades que realizamos el resto de la semana. Cuando visitamos el Escorial y regresamos al hotel temprano, nos arreglamos para salir a bailar. Caminamos por las callejuelas del centro de Madrid y entramos a varios bares donde bebemos vino acompañado de deliciosas tapas. Hasta entrada la noche que encontramos el lugar que nos habían recomendado. La gente está llegando al lugar y entramos en un edificio que antes era un teatro. La "Joy" nos recibe con música, bebida y mucha diversión. Un grupo está tocando y las luces iluminan a la gente que baila en la pista. Alrededor un sinfín de mesas abarrotan los tres pisos, todas llenas de gente deseosa de pasar un rato alegre. Jun y yo no tardamos en pedir un licor español que ha sido nuestro descubrimiento: el pacharán. Unas grandes copas con hielo y el licor rojo fuerte y dulce nos ayudan a pasar un rato muy divertido, tanto así que en poco tiempo estamos bailando rodeados de un grupo de españoles con los que parece no tenemos ningún problema en comunicarnos. Algo raro puesto que ni Jun ni yo hablamos nada de español.

La semana en España pasa como agua, disfrutar al lado de Misugi es un privilegio, pero es tiempo de regresar a Japón y comenzar nuevamente los estudios. Misugi regresará a la escuela de medicina y aceptará ingresar al FC Tokyo, yo, por mi lado, continuaré con mis estudios de enfermería. Esta tarde saldremos de regreso a casa y estoy frente al Palacio de Cristal del parque del Retiro, este espacio se ha convertido, en una semana, en nuestro rincón de tranquilidad. Estoy esperando a Jun quien ha ido a hablar con los directivos del Real Madrid para declinar su oferta.

- ¿Lista? – me dice sentándose a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, han entendido mis motivos y esperan que más adelante me anime a regresar

- Podría ser… cuando termines los estudios de medicina

- Es lo mismo que ellos me han dicho. Están dispuestos a esperarme un año, aceptaré la propuesta del FC Tokyo y en un año, veremos si estoy en condiciones de ingresar al Real Madrid

- ¡Es fantástico!

- Veamos que sucede en un año – responde con su bella sonrisa y nos quedamos unos minutos admirando el bello lugar, despidiéndonos de una bellísima ciudad.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hola, hola! disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada. Creo que nunca les he aclarado porque uso tanto la frase (o más bien palabra) "Jun..." y es porque durante todos los mangas y todos los animes siempre que sale Yayoi dice "Jun..." o en la traducción al español latino dice "Capitan...". Cuando comence a escribir esta historia me cansaba de escribir siempre "Jun..." pero ahora hasta me gusta! bueno, despues de esta aclaración les dejo el siguiente capítulo, haciendo sufrir un poco más (que raro) a mi querido Misugi. saludos y gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz!**

**Capítulo 47**

Los primeros días de Jun en el FC Tokio son estresantes, le realizan una serie de estudios médicos, de aptitudes y físicos que le toman días enteros. Pero Jun está feliz. Disfruta estar en la liga premier del futbol japonés, en uno de los equipos más importantes del país. Tsubasa está en Barcelona, Shingo y Tomeya en Milán, Hyuga en Turin, Genzo acaba de dejar Japón para regresar a su equipo en Hamburgo y el resto de la selección ha aceptado las propuestas de los equipos Japoneses. Taro Misaki es otro que no ha aceptado ir al extranjero y se ha quedado en el Jubilo Iwata al lado de los defensas Ishizaki y Urabe.

Los entrenamientos son diarios y con los estudios de medicina, vuelvo a extrañar las épocas de campeonatos, donde podía pasar mucho tiempo con Jun. Para podernos ver, regresamos a nuestra rutina de correr en las mañanas, después él se va al entrenamiento del Tokyo y yo a la escuela de enfermería. Por las tardes, Misugi está en el colegio y suelo ir a cenar a su casa para poder vernos nuevamente un rato.

- Te tengo una noticia – le digo una noche que terminamos de cenar con su familia

- Dime – me pide Jun con su bella sonrisa

- Estoy por iniciar mis prácticas escolares

- Bueno Yayoi, estoy seguro que eres la alumna con más experiencia, no creo que necesites prácticas – dice recordando todos los años que he estado a su lado, sus rehabilitaciones y cuidados, además del apoyo que he brindado a la selección en los campeonatos.

- Puede ser – digo con humildad, pues varios de mis profesores también opinan lo mismo. Soy la mejor de la clase y he tenido mucha experiencia. – pero el colegio lo pide como requisito indispensable

- ¿Y donde las piensas realizar?

- Esa es la gran noticia – le digo sumamente emocionada acercándome a él para no perder su reacción – en el FC Tokyo

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama sorprendido, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¡¿de verdad?!

- Sí, el director del departamento de enfermería me ha dado una gran recomendación y ha hablado directamente con la gente del equipo. Gracias a mi trabajo con el doctor de la selección, el equipo no ha dudado en aceptarme.

- ¡Trabajaremos juntos! – me dice feliz – nos veremos diariamente

- Bueno, no diariamente – le digo ya más tranquila – las prácticas las realizaré un par de días a la semana.

- ¡Suficiente! – me dice abrazándome

- ¿No te molesta que nuevamente estemos juntos? – pregunto sacando la única duda que tenía en mi corazón. Siempre he estado cerca de Jun y a veces creo que puede ser asfixiante para él

- En lo más mínimo, Yayoi – me responde tomando mi rostro con sus manos – todo lo que he logrado en el futbol es gracias a ti, tenerte en el FC Tokyo es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

- Jun…

- Además tendrás a mis padres muy felices – me dice divertido – les dará tranquilidad saber que me cuidarás

- No necesitas que te cuide – le digo feliz de poderlo decir pues el corazón de Jun ha estado muy bien y su condición física es inmejorable.

**...**

El camino a hacerse profesional no es fácil para ninguno de los seleccionados. Todos ingresan a equipos ya acoplados, a esquemas de juego diferente y a una rutina de trabajo doblemente exigente. Los chicos ingresan deseosos de ser regulares en sus equipos, pero ninguno lo es desde el inicio. Todos tienen que luchar por su lugar en el equipo y a nadie le resulta fácil.

Los que están en el extranjero no la pasan mejor, Genzo está teniendo problemas con su nuevo entrenador; Hyuga ha tenido problemas con su condición física; y Tsubasa es quien más ha sufrido pues ha sido relegado al equipo B del Barça.

Hablo con Sanae y Jun con Tsubasa, los dos están consientes del difícil momento, pero no pierden la fuerza, lucharán hasta conseguir estar en el primer equipo. Sanae está feliz en Barcelona, mientras Tsubasa está en los entrenamientos ella toma clases de español y de historia, así que está sumamente ocupada disfrutando de su matrimonio.

**...**

Comienzo mis prácticas en el FC Tokyo, presentándome con el cuerpo médico del equipo. Las instalaciones son muy buenas y el equipo de doctores excelente. El doctor Murakami me recibe felicitándome por mi trabajo en la selección juvenil. Mi trabajo será apoyar a los médicos con los jugadores, actualmente dos son los lesionados que requieren de fisioterapia. Me preocupo un poco cuando comienza a preguntarme sobre la salud de Misugi y trato de responder lo más honestamente posible. El doctor me lleva a su oficina sacando de un archivo el expediente médico de Jun.

- Eres quien mejor conoce este expediente – me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es cierto, nadie conoce mejor que yo, el historial clínico de Misugi. – estos son los resultados que se le practicaron en sus primeras semanas de ingreso – me comenta señalando los últimos estudios realizados. Los tomo y comienzo a analizarlos.

- Todo parece estable – le digo disimulando la alegría que me da saber que los estudios salieron bien

- Sabemos que su corazón puede comenzar a fallar en cualquier momento

- Es un riesgo que el equipo sabía – digo a la defensiva

- Es un riesgo que vale la pena correr – dice sonriendo nuevamente, aunque su sonrisa no me agrada lo suficiente – Misugi es un gran jugador – concluye y no puedo decir nada más. Guardo silencio mirando, buscando saber qué es lo que quiere de mi – el trabajo en el Tokyo es muy fuerte, tendremos a Misugi en constante observación. Una vez al mes se le harán estos estudios

- Me parece bien, él ya está acostumbrado

- Y tú estás acostumbrada a hacerlos – continua diciéndome – quiero que seas tú quien le realice los estudios. Tienes experiencia, y uno de los doctores te apoyará.

- Está bien – respondo

- ¿Podemos confiar en que nos hablaras con la verdad sobre su situación?

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamo sintiéndome un poco ofendida porque crean que al ser novia de Misugi pueda alterar sus resultados – soy la primera en querer saber la condición de su corazón

- Me alegra – concluye el doctor Murakami – bienvenida a bordo señorita Aoba

**...**

El entrenamiento del Tokyo ha terminado y espero a Misugi para salir juntos a comer de camino a la universidad. Caminamos por las calles de alrededor y tomamos un tren.

- Te noto cansado – le comento cuando se recuesta en mi hombro durante el trayecto del tren

- El trabajo es pesado – responde sin cambiar de posición y comienzo a acariciarle el cabello como le gusta – pero me siento bien. Tú has visto mis estudios

- Me preocupa que lo estés forzando mucho. Durante el mundial tuvimos que cuidarte y cambiar tus medicamentos

- Deseo debutar en cuanto empiece la temporada

- Jun…

- Me cuidaré – me dice con su bella sonrisa y me da un beso en los labios más para terminar la conversación que por gusto.

Llegamos a la universidad y comemos en la cafetería. Me despido cuando sus clases están por iniciar, quedándonos de ver al día siguiente en el parque para correr.

**...**

Estoy por terminar mis estudios y el FC Tokyo ofrece contratarme de tiempo completo. Feliz con la noticia decido preparar una cena sorpresa para Jun. Voy al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario, llego a casa de Jun antes de que regrese de la universidad para preparar la centa y me encuentro con la nana de Jun quien me recibe recordándome que los papas de Jun han viajado a Estados Unidos durante una temporada por negocios. Me rió para mis adentros pues ya sabía que sus padres no estaban en Japón.

- Jun está en su habitación – me dice invitándome a subir. Me quedo pretificado por un par de segundo al saber que Jun ya está en casa, cuando debería estar en la universidad. Eso no es bueno.

Encontrarlo en su cuarto es un duro golpe a mis recuerdos. Tantas veces he estado en esta misma posición que mi cuerpo siempre reacciona igual. Me quedo quieta en el dintel de la puerta, mi corazón y el tiempo parecen detenerse, el estómago se me estruja de dolor y mi sonrisa se convierte en una mueca.

- Jun – digo tratando de reaccionar pero mi cuerpo no responde. Me fuerzo a caminar pero solo lo logro cuando Jun comienza a moverse en la cama

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama al verme en la puerta, estira su mano invitándome a acercar

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto corriendo a su lado, colocando mis manos en su rostro, buscando la respuesta a mi pregunta

- Sí – responde sin convencerme – estoy cansado… – medita unos instantes, sabe que puede y debe ser honesto conmigo – muy cansado

Miro la mesa de noche y veo las medicinas que ha tomado hace poco pues ha dejado los frascos destapados.

- ¿Desde qué hora estás así?

- Tuve un examen en la universidad. En cuanto termine me vine a casa.

Saco otro frasco y le acerco un par de pastillas con un vaso de agua para que las tome. Le tomo la temperatura y con el maletín que ya es parte de la habitación tomo un estetoscopio oscultandolo.

- ¿Has comido algo?

- La nana me trajo algo de sopa hace un rato – mirando el reloj me dice – no debe de tardar en traernos la cena.

Supongo que nota mi preocupación porque me pide que me acueste con él y le abrace como le gusta

- ¡Jun!

- Tranquila Yayoi, estoy seguro que mañana estaré perfectamente.

Vencida. Siempre logra convencerme. Me recargo en la cabecera de la cama y le recuesto en mi pecho, le abrazo y beso su frente cubriéndolo con las mantas de la cama. Tantas veces me ha dicho que no permitirá que su salud se interponga con su vida, que trato de convencerme de que está consciente de sus limitaciones, sé que lo está.

**...**

Al día siguiente Jun está entrenando. Sus estudios no demuestran nada preocupante así que sigue entrenando con normalidad. Aprovechando la ausencia de los señores Misugi ceno diariamente en casa de Jun. Un par de días soy yo quien lo espera a que regrese de la universidad, pero día tras día comienza a llegar a casa más temprano.

- No te sientes bien ¿verdad? – le pregunto una tarde cuando llega con el rostro serio y apagado

- Solo estoy cansado – me responde tratando de infundir seguridad en su voz

Le reviso y noto como su pulso ha cambiado y su corazón está inestable.

- No estás bien, Jun. Lo sabes

- Son los exámenes – me pone como pretexto – me he desvelado estudiando y con los entrenamientos…

- Jun… – le digo tratando de evitar que las lágrimas rueden por mis mejillas

- Vamos pequeña – me dice jalándome hacia él para abrazarme – te aseguro que en un par de días estaré mejor. Pasado mañana es mi último examen y podré descansar más

- Jun, déjame hacer una cita con el médico

- Para la próxima semana ¿te parece? Déjame terminar los exámenes de la universidad

- Está bien – concluyo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho colocando mi oído de tal manera que escucho el latido de su corazón.

Dejo la casa Misugi cuando Jun está completamente dormido y ha tomado todas sus medicinas.

**...**

Estoy realizando una serie de ejercicios con uno de los jugadores lesionados del equipo cuando me preguntan sobre la ausencia de Misugi. Me levanto de un salto sintiendo como mi corazón se detiene presa del miedo.

- ¡¿Jun no está?! – pregunto mirando el reloj de la pared. Pasa de medio día y el calentamiento de los jugadores está por concluir. Nunca ha faltado y sé que nunca lo haría, mucho menos sin que yo supiera.

Miro al doctor Murakami quitándome la bata médica, él asiente dándome permiso de dejar mi trabajo para ir a ver a Jun. Salgo corriendo, tomo un taxi y comienzo a rezar en cuanto le doy la dirección a la que voy. Toco la puerta y el timbre al mismo tiempo y sin parar hasta que uno de los trabajadores domésticos me abre. Detrás de él viene la nana.

- ¡Nana! – le digo entrando a la casa

- Gracias a Dios que viniste, pequeña – me dice y siento preocupación en su voz – me ha prohibido buscar a alguien.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto asustada

- Ha estado recostado en su habitación toda la mañana. Dice que solo necesita descansar

Dejo a la nana hablando sola y corro a la planta alta directo a la habitación de Jun.

- Jun… – digo acercándome suavemente al ver que está dormido. Me siento en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio el rostro con la yema de mis dedos. Aprovecho y siento su temperatura

- Yayoi – responde abriendo los ojos sonriendo bellamente

- Te dije que no estabas bien

- Lo sé – concluye riendo con dificultad

- Tendré que llevarte al hospital

Jun intenta impedirlo pero él sabe mejor que yo, que es necesario. Busca palabras para convencerme y convencerse a sí mismo de que no es necesario, pero no las encuentra. Se deja revisar mientras le da indicaciones a la nana de que no avise a sus padres.

- El doctor me revisará y estaré de vuelta el día de mañana – le dice Jun como si fuera a hacer una visita social a un amigo

- Pero mi niño… – le reclama la anciana

- Por favor nana – le ruega Jun mientras la nana le ayuda a ponerse una chaqueta – Yayoi estará conmigo.

- Pero…

- Yo le avisaré a los señores Misugi si es necesario – intervengo asegurándole a la nana que lo haré aunque Jun no quiera

- Está bien – acepta la señora saliendo de la habitación para avisarle al chofer que nos lleve al hospital.

Marco al doctor antes de salir de la casa dándole los pormenores de la situación de Jun.

- Nos espera en el hospital – le digo después de colgar el teléfono

**...**

- Lamento mucho esta situación – me dice cuando la última enfermera de la noche ha hecho su ronda por la habitación de Jun

- Te descuidaste – le reclamo con suavidad

- Pero ya termine exámenes – me dice con su bella sonrisa como si fuera un niño regañado

- No puedes descuidarte de esa manera, Jun.

- Lo sé – dice estirando su mano para que la tome – ven, pequeña. Acuéstate conmigo mientras me duermo

Me recargo en la cabecera y Jun se acomoda en mi pecho listo para dormir. Respiro profundamente dejando salir la angustia que he sentido en el último par de días. El doctor internó a Jun de emergencia, estabilizó su corazón lo más rápido posible, pero requiere de descanso absoluto. Apoyó a Jun respecto a no avisarle a sus padres pues solo estara un par de días en el hospital como medida precautoria y única forma de mantener a Jun en reposo.

Honma es la visita constante en la habitación del hospital, pasa largas horas acompañando a Jun hablando de futbol y viendo los partidos en la televisión.

- Buenos días Yayoi – me saluda entrando en el cuarto – ¿Cómo sigue? – me susurra para no despertarlo

- Su corazón va mejorando, pero sigue muy débil – le respondo agradecida con su presencia

- Hoy es el partido de Hyuga – me comenta viendo su reloj – debutará en Italia – dice emocionado

- Dejemos que duerma, cuando comience el partido lo despertamos – concluyo pues se que Jun desea ver el partido y nunca me perdonaría el que no le despierte para verlo.

Le despertamos cuando los equipos salen al campo. Acomodo la cama y las almohadas para que Jun pueda ver el partido, mientras Honma mueve el televisor y sube el volumen.

- Es increíble – comenta Honma feliz de ver a Hyuga en la alineación – un japonés jugando en Italia

- Shingo y Tomeya están también allá – comento recostándome al lado de Jun como tanto le gusta

- Pero Hyuga está debutando con el equipo grande. Está en la liga premier del futbol italiano – me refuta Honma y comenzamos a discutir sobre el esfuerzo que todos los jugadores ponen a su juego y lo que es tener calidad para jugar en el equipo principal

- Chicos – nos comenta Jun después de un largo rato de discusión – ¿acaso no piensan ver el partido? Ya ha empezado y ustedes siguen discutiendo

Reímos y luego guardamos silencio para ver el partido de Hyuga quien se enfrenta a grandes jugadores europeos. Hyuga realiza grandes jugadas buscando anotar, pero no lo consigue.

- Está en muy buena condición – comenta Honma

- Pero parece que no es suficiente para las grandes ligas – dice Jun

- Es solo cuestión de práctica, acoplarse al equipo…

El partido para Hyuga termina rápido, pues es sacado de la alineación en poco tiempo.

- No puede ser – comento furiosa pues se que la familia de Hyuga esperaba este momento con mucha alegría

- Seremos buenos – dice Jun con tristeza y hasta frustración – pero no tan buenos para los equipos de primera división

Honma discute con él el resto del partido, sobre las habilidades y técnicas necesarias para jugar en el extranjero y para ser profesional. El resto del partido pierde importancia para ellos mientras la discusión siga su curso. Me quedo al lado de Jun acariciando su cabello cerrando mis oídos a la discusión, aprovechando el momento de tener a Jun entre mis brazos y sintiendo que cada día mejora más.

Es el doctor quien nos interrumpe. Honma se despide y yo salgo con él para dejar al paciente y médico a solas.

- Veo a Jun mejor – me dice cuando lo acompaño a la salida del hospital

- Si sigue así en un par de días le darán de alta y podrá retomar los entrenamientos

- Me alegro – responde Honma – ¿sus padres están enterados?

- Sí – le respondo – les avisé desde el primer día. Hablaron con el doctor quien les aseguró que no era necesario su regreso. Aún así, los señores estarán de regreso en unos días

- Jun se pondrá furioso

- Lo sé, solo espero que para ese entonces ya esté en casa. Eso hará que no se enoje tanto conmigo.

Le despido y regreso a la habitación de Jun encontrándome al doctor saliendo de ahí.

- ¿Cómo está? – le pregunto sintiendo una punzada en el estómago

- Mejorando – responde mirándome por varios segundos, debatiendo si decirme o no lo que ha conversado con Misugi – he tenido una plática con él – comienza a decirme – como ya sabes, creo que el ritmo del futbol profesional es demasiado para él…

- El no dejará el futbol

- Es lo mismo que me ha dicho, pero hay una posibilidad…

- ¿Cuál?

- Es un doctor, un cardiólogo… en Suiza…

Me despido del doctor sabiendo que Jun viajará al fin del mundo con tal de no dejar el futbol. En cuanto me ve en la puerta me extiende sus brazos y me arrojo a su pecho. Guardamos silencio por un par de minutos y siento un par de lágrimas cayendo en mi cabeza. Dejo que Jun se desahogue.

- Estas crisis serán una constante en mi vida si sigo jugando futbol – dice sin dejarme de abrazar, como si no quisiera verme a los ojos pero necesitare sentirme a su lado. Guardo silencio y me quedo quieta – hay una posibilidad

- En suiza – comento

- ¿Me acompañas?

- Siempre – respondo con seguridad. Siento un beso de Jun en mi cabeza y después de varios minutos me doy cuenta que Jun se ha quedado dormido. Cierro los ojos y hago lo mismo.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hola, hola! disculpen el retraso, pero el trabajo no disminuye. Ya vienen unas vacaciones que aprovecharé para escribir, pues tengo ya varias ideas que me entusiasman mucho. mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, así que no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews cuando terminen de leer! Saludos, Alif**

**Capítulo 48**

Viajo con la familia Misugi a Zurich, Suiza para reunirnos con un cardiólogo especialista en problemas como el de Jun. Todos estamos esperanzados con la idea de una recuperación total o de un tratamiento que le permita jugar profesionalmente.

La ciudad es hermosa, el rio Limmat cruza la ciudad desembocando en el hermoso lago de Zurich. La familia Misugi renta un departamento con vista a unos bellos jardines cercanos al lago; el hospital está a poca distancia en la extraordinaria red de tranvías que surcan la pequeña ciudad. El aire es constante y el ambiente frio aun a pesar de que al sol no lo oculta una sola nube.

Los papás de Jun están dando indicaciones a la gente del servicio mientras Jun y yo estamos en su habitación. Se recuesta en la enorme cama, tendida con almohadones de todos tamaños y edredones esponjosos de pluma de ganso. Abro la ventana de la habitación para salir a un pequeño balcón. Por un momento el aire me detiene pero ya estando fuera no se siente tan frio. El paisaje es hermoso y en un momento estoy imaginando bellos paseos de la mano de Jun. Pero no estamos ahí para paseos y visitas culturales.

- ¿Bonito? – pregunta cuando cierro la puerta dejando las cortinas abiertas

- Hermoso – respondo acercándome a la cama

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me gustaría decirle que todo estará bien, que se sentirá mejor, que el médico nos dará buenas noticias y tendremos tiempo de pasear un poco. Supongo que el también piensa lo mismo. La señora Misugi nos interrumpe entrando con un hombre que carga la maleta de Jun.

- Tú papá está confirmando la cita médica de mañana ¿cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien, mamá – le responde con una sonrisa

- Bien – le dice acariciando el rostro de su hijo – descansa, el viaje a sido largo y pesado. Te mandaré la cena

Termino de abrir las ventanas de la habitación mientras una mucama saca las cosas de la maleta acomodando todo en la habitación.

- Te dejaré descansar – le digo despidiéndome de Jun. Toma mi mano y la besa suavemente

- Gracias por venir conmigo

**...**

Doy una vuelta por el enorme apartamento que la familia Misugi a rentado, cuenta con todos los servicios y personal necesario (más de lo que yo podría imaginar) y está elegantemente amueblado. Mi habitación está al lado de la de Jun y cuenta también con una hermosa vista al parque "Arboretum" y al lago. Una mucama comienza a sacar mis cosas de la maleta y aunque trato de impedírselo, nuestros diferentes idiomas nos impiden comunicarnos. Me resigno y dejo que haga, con mis cosas, lo que le plazca. Me concentro en la hermosa vista y observo a la gente caminando por el parque, subiendo a pequeños barcos de pasajeros o tomando veleros y botes de remos.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre, pero otra mujer entra informándome en un ingles impecable que la cena está lista.

- Por lo menos habla ingles – comento al recordar la mucama que supongo me hablaba en alemán, del cual no entiendo nada.

Me encuentro con los padres de Jun esperándome para cenar y los tres comemos una cena típica japonesa, lo que me hace preguntarme el gran trabajo que tuvo que realizar la señora Misugi para que se hiciera. Ahora entiendo porque estaba muy atareada toda la tarde.

- Te prepararan la cena para Jun – me dice la señora cuando estamos terminando – ¿se la llevas?

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondo hasta con alegría por pasar tiempo con él.

Termino rápidamente y me disculpo levantándome de la mesa para llevar la cena a Jun. Un hombre se niega a que cargue la bandeja de comida, pero decido rendirme antes de comenzar a discutir en idiomas diferentes. Camino precediendo los alimentos y abro la puerta después de tocar ligeramente.

- ¿Jun? – pregunto al ver la cama vacía. Recorro con la vista la habitación pero Jun no está por ningún lado. El hombre deja la bandeja en una de las mesas y sale al ver que estoy tocando en el baño.

Nadie responde. Vuelvo a tocar con más fuerza y al no recibir respuesta abro lentamente. No hay nadie en el baño.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo en voz alta y nadie responde.

Salgo de la habitación y comienzo a recorrer el lujoso apartamento. Pregunto a toda persona que me encuentro pero creo que ninguno me entiende. Pregunto en ingles y algunos me responden negativamente.

Regreso al comedor donde todavía están los señores Misugi y les pregunto por él. Se espantan al saber que no está y el mayordomo comienza preguntar al servicio en alemán. Solo así nos enteramos que Jun ha salido de casa una hora antes.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos del edificio. Los señores toman caminos opuestos uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda del edificio. Yo cruzo la calle y me adentro en los jardines que se ven desde la habitación.

Es inicio de primavera lo que hace que las primeras flores comiencen a brotar, pero el aire invernal todavía se siente a cada paso. Comienza a anochecer y los últimos rayos de luz pintan las montañas de rosa reflejando sus bellos colores en el lago. Podría quedarme a admirar el momento si no estuviera preocupada. Continuo caminando y de vez en cuando grito el nombre de Jun, pero la poca gente que pasea se me queda mirando de manera extraña.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo

Le descubro sentado en una banca escondida entre algunos matorrales, en una salida del terreno a orillas del lago. El lugar es hermoso, la ciudad antigua de Zurich del otro lado del lago, el cual refleja los edificios pintados de rosa y naranja por los últimos rayos de sol del día; y nos patos nadando por la orilla del agua. Me acerco lentamente sintiéndome feliz de haberlo encontrado, Jun me mira rápidamente volviendo a su tarea de admirar patos. Me siento a su lado y guardo silencio. Lentamente mi mano se posa en su regazo, Jun responde tomando mi mano entre la suya.

- Háblame Jun – digo suavemente

Jun suspira pasando su brazo por mis hombros, acercándome más a él. Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y él se recarga en mí.

- Pienso tantas cosas – dice con tranquilidad

- Dímelas – le pido con suavidad

- Las conoces perfectamente, Yayoi; las has oído mil veces durante estos años

- No me importa escucharlas nuevamente – le digo pues quiero que se desahogue

- Te amo – me dice y en su voz noto su hermosa sonrisa – amo tú ternura, tu paciencia, tus cuidados. Amo toda la atención que me brindas cada vez que mi corazón comienza a fallar.

- Jun…

Misugi me separa de él, buscando que nuestros rostros se miren de frente. Nuevos minutos en silencio, con las miradas encontradas, hablando atreves de nuestros ojos. He pasado muchos años al lado de Jun y en ese momento me doy cuenta que las palabras ya no son necesarias. Sé lo que quiere decirme. Lo mismo que me ha dicho siempre que estamos en esta situación. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siento como la mano de Jun las seca de mi rostro.

- No lo hagas Jun – le digo sin dejar de llorar, sin dejar de verlo… con el corazón en la mano

- Yayoi… – dice y veo una lágrima escaparse de sus ojos

- No nuevamente – suplico – sabes lo que opino… sabes mi respuesta.

- Aún así – responde

- Jun, no lo hagas… no me digas nada

- Yayoi… – dice y suspira tomando fuerza para continuar – quisiera seguir como hasta ahora y no decirte esto…

- No lo digas entonces, Jun.

- No puedo. Tengo que decírtelo, tengo que pedirte que te alejes de mí

Me quedo en silencio mirando su rostro, esperando se de cuenta lo absurdo de sus palabras, de su petición. ¿Cómo puede pedirme que me aleje? ¿Cómo puede creer que algún día lo abandonaré?

- ¿De verdad crees que te voy a abandonar? – pregunto a manera de respuesta moviendo la cabeza para que sus manos me suelten. Saco un pañuelo y seco mis lágrimas. Respiro profundamente.

- Yayoi…

Me levanto de la banca y miro al lago. Recupero mi respiración al mismo tiempo que un nuevo sentimiento me inunda el cuerpo. Jun nuevamente me ha pedido que me aleje de él. ¿Acaso sigue sin entender lo que es el amor? ¿Cree que podría estar lejos de él? ¿Cree que me importa que esté enfermo? ¿Qué por eso me alejaría de él, justo ahora que más me necesita, que más quiero estar con él y demostrarle lo mucho que me importa? Furiosa. Estoy furiosa. Respiro controlando mi sentir.

- Vamos Jun, esta no es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación, es más, está es la más sencilla de todas. Ya no somos unos niños que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, ahora somos jóvenes que hemos estudiado medicina que sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, sus consecuencias y su necesidad. ¡Así que no me salgas con tus estupideces de compadecencia, una vez más!

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama sorprendido

- ¡A veces me enfureces, Jun Misugi!

Jun me toma entre sus brazos, escondo mi rostro en su pecho sentándome nuevamente a su lado.

- Sabes que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte ¿verdad?

- ¡Pues entonces deja de pedirlo!

- Quiero que siempre tengas claro que puedes dejarme en cualquier momento, que no tienes ninguna obligación de estar a mi lado…

- Nunca me he sentido obligada a estar contigo. Lo hago porque te amo

- Si amaras a alguien normal…

- Pero te amo a ti – le miro a los ojos para infundir seguridad en mis palabras – y nunca me he arrepentido de ello. Bueno, cuando te pones en estas actitudes o cuando tus celos…

- ¡Está bien! – me interrumpe – no sigas. Soy un horrible novio, lo sé.

- Eres el hombre perfecto para mi

- Y tú para mí – concluye besándome con dulzura concluyendo nuestra discusión y disipando toda mi furia anterior.

**...**

Regresamos a la casa solo para no preocupar más a los señores Misugi. Los dos están en la puerta del edificio mirando alrededor. Desde el otro lado de la acerca notamos como se tranquilizan en cuanto nos ven. Cruzamos la avenida antes de que la señora Misugi salga corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

- Jun… – le dice al tenerlo entre sus brazos – ¿Porque haces esto?

- No es la primera vez que lo hace – respondo recordando hace mucho tiempo cuando se le interno después del juego contra el Nankatsu

La señora también lo recuerda y lo vuelve a abrazar pidiéndole que no lo vuelva a hacer, si no por él, por ella que se siente desfallecer cuando hace estas cosas. Jun se disculpa mientras subimos al apartamento y acompañamos a Jun a cenar en el comedor.

**...**

Entro en la habitación de Jun en cuanto estoy lista para la cita médica. Estoy segura que Jun también lo está cuando toco a la puerta de su habitación. Jun ya está despierto y fuera de cama.

- Buenos días– exclamo al verlo parado frente a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Me acerco y le abrazo por la cintura recargando mi cabeza en su hombro – yo también pase horas admirando la vista – le comento

- Se antoja tomar uno de los botes y remar por el lago ¿cierto?

- Si – respondo sentándome frente a él – aunque el aire es muy frio

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que alguien del servicio nos informa que el desayuno está listo y nos esperan.

- ¿Nervioso? – pregunto antes de salir de la habitación

- No te lo puedo negar – responde suspirando con el rostro triste – he luchado tanto por ser profesional… ahora tengo un equipo al que le intereso a pesar de mi condición y que me digan que es demasiado esfuerzo para mi corazón, me duele mucho

- Jun… – exclamo sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Me duele su dolor. – Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Estamos aquí porque este doctor sabrá cómo cuidarte para que sigas jugando

**...**

Dejamos el apartamento y un vehículo rentado con chofer nos lleva al hospital donde nos entrevistamos con el doctor Zimmermann. Después de una larga conversación sobre el largo historial clínico de Jun, el doctor le realiza una revisión y le manda hacer una serie de estudios.

- No requerirá tu ingreso al hospital – nos comenta haciéndonos sentir mejor – los estudios te los harán mañana mismo y tendremos los resultados en dos días más.

- Perfecto – comenta el señor Misugi

- ¿Qué nos puede decir en estos momentos? – pregunta Jun

- Preferiría ver los estudios – responde profesionalmente el doctor – pero tú vida no corre peligro; las operaciones que has tenido han sido las adecuadas, puedes tener una larga vida.

- ¿Pero el futbol, doctor?

- Es ahí el problema que atenderemos. Si no quisieras jugar futbol no habría que hacer nada, pero deseas jugar y ser profesional, así que tendremos que ver la mejor manera de que el ejercicio fuerte y constante no afecte tu corazón.

- Pero se puede hacer algo ¿verdad?

- Sí – responde el doctor – hay varias cosas que se pueden hacer, solo que tenemos que asegurarnos que seas candidatos para ellas.

**...**

El camino de regreso lo realizamos Jun y yo en silencio mientras los señores Misugi conversan sobre lo comentado por el doctor Zimmermann y lo optimistas que están. El coche nos deja frente al edificio y entrando al lobby Jun me toma de la mano deteniendo mi caminar.

- Nosotros saldremos a caminar un rato – informa a sus padres

- ¡Jun! deberías descansar – dice su madre con preocupación

- Estoy bien – responde secamente

- Está bien – concluye el señor mirando seriamente a su esposa, quien ya comenzaba a buscar más excusas.

Cruzamos la calle para caminar por el parque a orillas del lago. Tomados de la mano. Me acomodo la bufanda y guardo mi mano libre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Jun hace lo mismo caminando en silencio.

- Tomemos un bote – me invita llegando a los embarcaderos

Prefiero no negarme y nos embarcamos en un pequeño bote de remos. Jun rema un rato y alejado de la orilla se detiene para dejar que el agua nos mueva suavemente mientras admiramos la belleza de la ciudad.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos – le digo tratando de alegrarlo y lo consigo aunque solo por unos segundos

- Estoy harto – me dice con voz pausada y triste

- El doctor da buenas posibilidades, deberías estar contento

- Lo estoy – responde tratando de sonreír – el doctor nos da buenas esperanzas, pero estoy cansado… estoy harto de esta situación

- Jun…

- Tantas operaciones, Yayoi… ¡tengo 21 años! ¿Qué joven a esta edad ya lleva tantas operaciones cómo yo? ¿podré algún día dejar de preocuparme?

- Bueno…

- ¡Lo sé! – me interrumpe – si dejara el futbol… ¡pero no quiero! El futbol es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida, es la ilusión por la que sigo luchando, por lo que he luchado toda mi vida

- Entonces no te rindas

- No quiero, pero hay días en los que de verdad quisiera hacerlo

- ¿Puedo ser honesta?

- Por favor – me dice invitándome a que me recargue en él

- Cualquier jugador de futbol profesional tiene un corto periodo de actividad.

- El mío podría ser aún más corto – me interrumpe – podría ni siquiera llegar a debutar con el FC Tokyo…

- Vas a debutar – le aseguro – vas a ser profesional y vas a disfrutarlo. No tienes que preocuparte, solo disfruta el juego, disfruta el poco o mucho tiempo que puedas jugar… ¡porque dura pocos años!

- Creo que tienes razón

- ¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Siempre la tengo! – le digo y logro que ría.

- Es cierto

- Vamos de sueño en sueño – continuo – primero querías jugar un partido completo y lo conseguiste, luego jugar el mundial en Francia y lo lograste, siguió la copa asiática y el mundial sub20. Ahora es debutar

- Y luego las olimpiadas

- ¡¿las olimpiadas?!

- La selección sub-23 es la selección que asiste a las olimpiadas y están próximas a realizarse…

- Primero nos concentramos en tu debut – le digo comenzando a angustiarme, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago

- Primero en mis estudios de mañana – concluye Jun comenzando a remar de regreso al embarcadero, pues se ha puesto el sol y el aire comienza a sentirse más frio aún.

**...**

Los días en Zurich pasan rápidamente, los estudios nos toman toda una mañana y la tarde nos quedamos en el departamento para que Jun descansara. Los días de espera recorremos la ciudad, tomamos un barco para pasear por el lago, conocemos la iglesia de Grossmünster, los museos de Kunsthaus y Rietberg.

El día en que decidimos pasear por el zoológico de Zurich recibimos la llamada del doctor para ir a verlo a su consultorio. Ya tiene los resultados. Durante el trayecto ninguno habla y la tensión se siente en el ambiente. No esperamos mucho y el doctor Zimmermann nos recibe con los resultados. Una operación no es necesaria. Siento un gran alivio y estoy segura que los Misugi también. Jun tendrá que comenzar un régimen alimenticio y una serie de medicamentos nuevos que le permitan realizar ejercicio de fuerte impacto como son los entrenamientos de futbol.

- Podré iniciar mi carrera profesional – comenta Jun sin poder creer lo que el doctor nos dice

- Por supuesto. Solo requieres de ser muy cuidadoso con tu cuerpo. debes de estar al pendiente de cualquier síntoma y tomar los medicamentos necesarios para cada momento. El descanso es fundamental, tu organismo lo necesita sin pretexto alguno.

- Seguiré todas sus instrucciones.

- Me pondré en contacto con tu cardiólogo en Japón quien podrá seguir trabajando contigo y él a su vez con los médicos del equipo de futbol.

- Yayoi es enfermera en el FC Tokyio – comenta la señora Misugi

- Eso es todavía aún mejor, habrá alguien que pueda estar al pendiente – responde el doctor mirándome con alegría.

El doctor nos explica a grandes rasgos el régimen que Jun tendrá que llevar durante su vida como profesional de futbol y nos aclara que tendrá que modificarse si es que la intensidad de los juegos o entrenamientos cambia, sabiendo que Jun es un seleccionado regular del país. Le comento que las olimpiadas están en camino y nos pide que, de asistir a la selección, le visitemos para una reestructuración del régimen.

- Los torneos de selección suelen ser muy intensos. Se trabaja mucho en poco tiempo. Pero con este régimen no tendremos problemas con el trabajo que realizas en el FC Tokyo.

- Gracias doctor – responde Jun y nos despedimos para volver un par de días después ya que el doctor Zimmermann hable con nuestro doctor en Japón.

Al salir, Jun nos pide que le dejemos a solas por unos momentos. No deseo hacerlo, pero la señora Misugi es quien lo dice en voz alta, así que el señor y yo le convencemos de dejarles hablar tranquilamente.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, en silencio, sin saber qué es lo que Jun quiere hablar con el doctor. Nos han dado buenas noticias, así que no sé qué está pasando por la mente de Misugi.

Más de media hora tarda Jun en salir del consultorio. Nos agradece la espera y sin decir nada me toma de la mano para salir del hospital. Sus padres nos siguen y ninguno de nosotros nos animamos a preguntar.

El señor Misugi nos invita a cenar a un bello restaurante en la calle Bahnhofstrasse. Jun está todo lo alegre que podría estar al saber que jugará profesionalmente y no requerirá una nueva operación.

- En cuanto terminemos la última consulta con el doctor Zimmermann podremos regresar a Japón – nos dice el papá de Jun entusiasmado – para que te reincorpores al equipo

- Esta semana comenzaron las vacaciones – nos dice Jun – hasta dentro de un mes volverá el equipo a entrenar de cara al inicio del torneo.

- Así que podríamos quedarnos unos días más – comenta la señora Misugi y todos vemos como comienza a pensar en los lugares a visitar

- No podremos, amor – le responde el señor Misugi a su mujer – recuerda que no terminé mi estancia en Estados Unidos, tengo que regresar allá

- Vayan ustedes – les invita Jun – nosotros podemos regresar a Japón. En cuanto esté de regreso me pondré en contacto con el doctor Ozu para el nuevo régimen

- Aprovecha este mes para descansar, hijo – le dice su mamá y Jun asiente con su bella sonrisa.

**...**

El doctor Zimmermann ha hablado con el doctor Ozu, el cardiólogo de Jun en Japón y se han puesto de acuerdo en el régimen de Jun para los siguientes meses. Los señores Misugi viajarán de Zurich directo a Nueva York para una estancia de dos meses y Jun y yo regresaremos a Japón.

**...**

- Yayoi… – escucho un susurro en la oscuridad que me despierta a media noche. Me tallo los ojos dudando si realmente escuche mi nombre, pero vuelvo a escuchar la voz logrando identificarla

- Jun – respondo susurrando y escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se cierra.

- Disculpa que te despierte – me dice sentándose en la cama a mi lado

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente – me dice besándome en los labios

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida – tus papás están muy cerca

- Pero están dormidos – dice divertido y me vuelve a besar abrazándome con fuerza

- Jun…

- Está bien, no te voy a obligar – me dice separándose solo un poco – además, no he venido por eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿A media noche? – pregunto pero Jun me ignora y comienza decirme de que se trata su sorpresa.

- Le he pedido permiso a mis padres y por supuesto ellos hablaron con los tuyos, así que no tienes ningún pretexto

- ¿Pretexto para qué?

- Para ir de viaje conmigo

- ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde? Mañana regresamos a Japón

- No – responde sumamente divertido y emocionado – mis padres ira a Nueva York y tú y yo tomaremos un tren para ir a Alemania


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola, hola! este fue un capitulo solo para divertirme y divertir a los personajes. espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 49**

Alemania. Aunque está al lado de Suiza, me doy cuenta que Jun me lleva a un lugar determinado, sobre todo cuando pasamos Frankfurt y no bajamos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Más al norte – me responde divertido

Tengo muchos años de conocer a Jun así que no necesito gran ciencia para saber que me lleva a Hamburgo. Veremos a Wakabayashi. El futbol antes que todo; antes, incluso, de sus celos para con Genzo.

Me recuesto en su pecho y cierro los ojos disfrutando del suave y hermoso latido de su corazón. En poco tiempo estoy dormida.

Cuando llegamos, Jun me despierta dulcemente. Miro por la venta y compruebo mi teoría: estamos en Hamburgo

- ¿Hamburgo? – pregunto intrigada pero él solo levanta los hombros y me ayuda a bajar mi equipaje.

- ¿Te parece bien? – me pregunta divertido

- Cualquier lugar a tu lado me parece estupendo – le respondo arrojándome a su cuello besándole con infinita felicidad, pues me he dado cuenta que estoy viajando sola con el hombre que amo, que pasaremos un par de semanas juntos y sin ninguna preocupación. – aún así me gustaría saber porque tu elección. ¿Hay algún motivo específico?

- Tenía que escoger a donde ir así que mientras pensaba a donde se me ocurrió hacer un recorrido visitando a nuestros amigos

- ¿Nuestros? – pregunto imaginando la idea de ir a España y visitar a Tsubasa y Sanae

- Sí – me responde feliz – esta es nuestra primera parada, luego iremos a Italia y terminaremos en España

Grito de felicidad volviéndolo a abrazar y besar. El responde feliz con mi reacción y hasta que sentimos como la gente nos empuja nos damos cuenta que estamos estorbando el paso de la gente. Salimos de la estación y tomamos un taxi que nos lleva a un hotel céntrico y no muy lujoso. Algo que me gusta, pues tanta elegancia de los Misugi a veces me aturde.

En cuanto estamos en el hotel, Jun se comunica con Genzo para decirle que estamos en la ciudad. Los chicos se ponen de acuerdo para vernos esa noche y nos cita en un restaurante cerca del lago Alster.

Salimos a caminar con la idea de comprar algo de ropa pues a donde Genzo nos ha invitado resulta ser un elegante restaurante, descubrimos los caminos que bordean el lago y un sinfín de bellos edificios entre los que encontramos las iglesias de San Jacobo, San Pedro y el hermoso edifico del ayuntamiento o Rathaus. Caminamos hasta la zona que nos han recomendado, Arkaden Alster, que resulta ser un hermoso lugar con las tiendas más caras de la ciudad. Jun está encantado entrando a todas las tiendas con la idea de comprarme todo lo que quiera. A la tercera tienda decido ceder y disfrutar de las compras. Me decido por un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que Jun complementa con zapatos, bolso y abrigo.

- No necesito nada más – le digo cuando me compra la bolsa

- No me dejaste pagar por el vestido así que déjame comprarte los complementos – me dice divertido entrando en un joyería

- ¡Jun! – exclamo pensando en la idea de que me compre una joya.

Me separo de él observando los mil escaparates llenos de bellas piezas de joyería. Miro a Jun de reojo, notando que se entretiene en un lugar platicando con uno de los empleados. Decido impedirle que compre algo así que me acerco a él.

- ¿Te gusta? – me enseña un anillo de esmeralda – es para mamá

- Es muy bonito – digo respirando más tranquila.

Jun lo compra mientras yo sigo observando las joyas. Cuando termina salimos del lugar y continuamos comprando para el resto de la familia, incluida la mía.

Regresamos al hotel con el tiempo justo para arreglarnos y salir rumbo al restaurante donde veremos a Genzo.

- Esto es para ti – me dice cuando termino de arreglarme con el ajuar nuevo.

Jun saca una pequeña caja donde encuentro un par de hermosos zarcillos de brillante

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida

- Te ves hermosa – concluye con su hermosa

Nos reunimos con Genzo en un hermoso restaurante italiano a orillas del Alster. La noche es fresca pero la experiencia vale la pena. Nos da mucho gusto ver a nuestro amigo aunque al principio resulta un poco incómodo para los tres. Jun se encarga de romper el hielo bromeando con Genzo y recordando la experiencia del mundial pasado.

- ¿Saben quien está también de visita en Hamburgo? – nos pregunta Genzo y no espera nuestra respuesta – Levin. Está de visita por una posible transferencia al Hamburgo

- Sería tu compañero

- No me gustaría – responde el portero – sigo teniendo un duelo personal con él, teniéndolo en mi equipo no podríamos seguir, así que prefiero que esté en otro equipo de la bundersliga

- Pueden continuar en partidos de selección

- Sería de vez en cuando, en cambio en la liga, serían por lo menos un par de partidos por temporada…

- Nunca cambias, Genzo – le digo divertida

- Salgamos mañana con ellos – nos invita nuestro amigo – quedé de salir con él y su novia… no recuerdo su nombre

- Shelly – respondo

- ¡Sí! – se alegra Genzo – ¿así que la conoces?

- Yayoi es amiga de medio mundo – comenta Jun – ella aprovecha su trabajo en la selección para convivir con todo mundo

- ¡No es cierto! – reclamo indignada

- Cierto… – medita Genzo – ella fue quien te pidió hablar conmigo, comentarme que no debía jugar contra Levin si no estaba completamente recuperado ¿cierto?

- Si fue ella – respondo y les cuento todo lo sucedido en el mundial

- ¿Por qué yo no me enteré de todo eso?

- Por tus celos – respondo haciéndome la indignada

- ¡Claro! – recuerda Wakabayashi – era cuando no me podías ver ni en pintura, creías que quería robarte a tu novia

- ¿Y no? – le suelta Jun

- Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que es imposible. Yayoi te quiere demasiado.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – digo antes de que los celos de Jun aparezcan y arruinen nuestro encuentro con Genzo.

**...**

Jun y yo salimos a recorrer la ciudad desde muy temprano. Primero corremos un par de kilómetros y en el hotel nos recomiendan ir al Jardín Botánico, a unas cuadras de ahí. El lugar es hermoso incluido el jardín japonés más grande de Europa.

- Realmente me siento en casa – dice Jun divertido mientras caminamos por los puentes del jardín y admiramos los peces koi de los arroyos.

Regresamos al hotel a bañarnos y desayunar para salir nuevamente a pasear por la ciudad. Visitamos un par de museos y los hermosos edificios de alrededor de los muelles.

Regresamos entrada la tarde para alistarnos y salir esa noche con Stefan Levin, Shelly y Genzo Wakabayashi.

**...**

- Hola Yayoi – me saluda Shelly abrazándome con efusividad. Le respondo de igual manera agradeciendo su cariño. Levin también nos saluda a todos con alegría y me gusta ver lo bien que se lleva con Genzo. De eso se trata el futbol, de una sana rivalidad dentro del campo y una gran amistad fuera de ella.

Los cinco nos subimos a un taxi que nos lleva a una discoteca. Entramos sin ningún problema y me doy cuenta que es porque ya conocen a Genzo. Nos dan una mesa a donde el mesero saluda a su asiduo cliente, quien le pide una botella de Jagermeister y una serie de vasos pequeños para los cinco.

- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que Genzo pidió? – le pregunto a Jun en secreto

- No, pero supongo que será como Tsubasa y sus caipiriñas

- El mesero no tarda en llegar con la botella y nos sirve a los cinco. Tomo mi vaso y huelo el líquido dulce y fuerte que me hace hacer una mueca.

- se tiene que tomar de un solo trago – nos dice Genzo levantando su copa

Miro a Jun con preocupación pero su sonrisa me dice que todo estará bien que es momento para divertirnos. No solo bebemos una copa sin varias. Dejo que el licor adormezca mi razón y me entrego a la seguridad de tener a Jun a mi lado.

El lugar está lleno, la gente baila, platica y bebe divirtiéndose. Levin, Genzo y Jun se enfrascan en una plática de futbol que los tiene entre bebidas, risas y discusiones. Shelly y yo aprovechamos para ponernos al corriente. Shelly está feliz con la nueva actitud de Stefan, no solo ha cambiado su forma de juego, también su carácter. Nuevamente se da la posibilidad de ser feliz, de vivir experiencias nuevas y disfrutar de la vida.

- Pues hoy será una gran experiencia – comenta al verlos tomarse otro shot de Jagermeister

- Tenemos dos opciones – me dice Shelly con una sonrisa que no le conocía – o nos dedicamos a cuidarlos o nos divertimos a la par

Medito unos segundos aunque en realidad no tengo mucho que meditar. Tomo dos pequeños vasos ya servidos y le doy uno a Shelly.

- Por una gran noche – brindo y las dos nos bebemos de un sorbo el dulce licor

Las siguientes horas son una divertida confusión llena de situaciones difíciles de explicar. La botella mágicamente nunca se termina o puede que el mesero traiga la instrucción de cambiarla cada que se termine. También nos trae refrescos y Genzo nos prepara una bebidas que nos ayudan a evitar estar a base de shots. Sigo conversando con Shelly y Levin también me platica, recuerdo que me agradece el apoyo brindado a Shelly, le digo que no hice nada pero que me alegro de que todo esté mejor en sus vidas.

Jun me toma de la mano y me lleva a la pista de baile, Shelly y Levin se unen a nosotros y en poco tiempo tenemos a Genzo a nuestro lado bailando con una rubia de ojos azules, bastante guapa. Recuerdo a Jun besándome al compás de la música, recuerdo bailar, cantar y sentirme feliz de estar con Jun; también recuerdo ver a Genzo bailar con una pelirroja de ojo verde.

- ¿Dónde quedo la rubia? – le pregunto en medio de la pista

- Me aburrió – responde mientras baila sugestivamente con la chica en turno

Shelly me pide que le acompañe al baño y nuestros novios nos dejan en la puerta diciendo que nos esperaran en el bar.

Soy la primera en salir del baño y me asomo al bar donde veo a Jun y Levin platicando con un par de rubias, no me molesta pues estoy segura que son ellas quienes buscaron su compañía.

- ¿Has visto a esas chicas? – me dice Shelly uniéndose a mí – se han puesto un viaje… – cómo se da cuenta que no se de que me habla me pregunta – ¿cómo estás?

- Bien ¿tú? – respondo

- ¡perfecto! – concluye y me doy cuenta que la bebida está haciendo efecto. Aún así no estamos para tirarnos al suelo. Así que nos abrazamos y le señalo a nuestros novios

- ¡Vaya! No han perdido tiempo… ¿acaso no los podemos dejar solos un segundo?

- Por lo visto no…

Estamos por empezar a caminar hacia ellos cuando un par de altos chicos rubios nos interceptan. Guapos. Muy guapos – pienso mirándolos de pies a cabeza. Comienzan a hablarnos en alemán pero al ver mi cara de sorpresa, Shelly, quien habla un poco de alemán, les explica que soy de Japón y ella de Suecia. Empezamos a conversar en ingles y sin darnos cuenta estamos platicando alegremente con los guapos rubios.

- No cambias a Misugi por mí, pero si por este rubio desabrido – me dice Genzo al oído

- ¡Genzo! – grito feliz de tenerlo a mi lado – te presento a… – busco en mi memoria el nombre del chico con quien llevo rato platicando – a… ¿cómo te llamas? – le digo por fin. Creo que se ofende porque se va sin dar más problema – a este que le pasa – comento divertida volteo a ver a Genzo y me doy cuenta que está con los puños levantados – ¿con quien te piensas pelear? – pregunto sorprendida

- Con ese rubio – exclama bajando los puños al ver que el chico se ha alejado – vamos por Shelly. Sus novios deben estar buscándolos

- ¡Jun! – exclamo feliz – debe seguir en la barra del bar – comento señalando hacia donde lo había visto por última vez

Shelly no tiene problema en alejarse del otro guapo rubio y los tres caminamos hacia el bar, donde volvemos a encontrar a los chicos con otro par de rubias.

- ¡Jun! – me lanzo a sus brazos sin importarme en lo más mínimo con quien está

- ¡Yayoi! – responde rodeándome por la cintura y besándome en la boca

Shelly hace lo mismo con Levin y las chicas dan media vuelta dispuestas a irse cuando Genzo las detiene tomándolas por la cintura una a cada lado.

- A donde van chicas – dice en alemán – aquí está Genzo Wakabayashi para ustedes

- ¡Wakabayashi! – comenta una de ellas y nos damos cuenta que las dos saben perfectamente quien es… el portero del equipo de futbol. Genzo nos guiña un ojo llevándose a las chicas a la pista de baile.

El resto le seguimos pasando primero por nuestra mesa para recargar nuestras bebidas. En algún momento Shelly me toma del brazo y me conduce al escenario a bailar. Me detengo en el primer escalón aterrada por subir

- ¡Vamos! – exclama dos escalones arriba

- No lo sé – respondo insegura

- Esta noche – me dice acercándose a mi – ¡Somos jóvenes! – me dice jalándome para subir.

En cuanto estoy arriba del escenario busco a Jun quien me mira con su hermosa sonrisa. Todos mis temores desaparecen, soy joven y está noche pondré el mundo a arder.

Bailo sin ninguna inhibición al lado de otras chicas. Shelly señala a Levin quien no duda en subir a su lado y Jun le acompaña. Genzo no lo duda y sube también al escenario apoderándose de dos rubias de ojos miel que bailan a mi lado.

- ¿Tiene que conquistar mujeres de dos en dos? – pregunto a Jun sorprendida con la facilidad con que Genzo conquista mujeres

- Somos jóvenes – responde Jun tomándome por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra me toma por el cuello y me jala hacia el suelo besándome apasionadamente. Cierro los ojos y como en las novelas levanto un poco mi pie derecho.

- Así que está noche, hagamos al mundo arder

Los siete saltamos, gritamos, cantamos y bailamos por todo el lugar. Genzo cambia de chicas de vez en cuando pero nunca falta un par para acompañarle. A nosotros no nos importa, seguimos bebiendo y disfrutando el momento hasta que el lugar cierra.

Poco a poco la música baja de volumen, las luces se encienden y la gente disminuye. Bebemos los últimos tragos de licor y terminamos nuestros refrescos. Genzo se despide de una rubia y una trigueña en la puerta del lugar y regresa a la mesa a pagar la cuenta.

Jun me cubre con su saco y tomados de la mano caminamos por las calles de Hamburgo. Cantamos y reímos abrazados, felices de ser jóvenes, de sentir que el mundo es nuestro y todo lo que vivamos es una gran experiencia.

- Somos más brillantes que el sol – grita Genzo cuando estamos tirando en el césped a orilla del lago en uno de los muchos parques de la ciudad y el sol se asoma anunciando que un nuevo día ha comentado – ¡el mundo es nuestro!


	50. Chapter 50

**Hola, hola! Nunca imagine llegar al capítulo 50... gracias a todos los que han leído y sobre todo a los que han dejado su review, me hacen muy feliz y sigo todos y cada uno de sus consejos y observaciones. bueno, ahora continuemos con esta historia y les dejo el capítulo 50!**

**Capítulo 50**

No sé como desperté, no sé como terminó la noche, pero estoy en cama recostada en el pecho de Jun. Prefiero no moverme por varias razones; en primera escucho la suave música que es para mí el latido del corazón de Misugi, en segunda porque me duele todo el cuerpo y un pequeño movimiento hace que toda la habitación se mueva produciéndome malestar en el estómago; y en tercera, no quiero despertar a Jun.

Me quedo recostada escuchando su corazón, concentrándome en el suave palpitar para no marearme más, pero su latido no es regular y conforme mi razón empieza a despertar mi preocupación también.

- Jun – digo levantándome. Me mareo y vuelvo a recostarme por unos segundos respirando profundamente. Trato de incorporarme mientras le hablo a Jun para que despierte. Veo el reloj son las tres de la tarde – ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida saltando de la cama para correr al baño a devolver el estómago.

- Yayoi – exclama una voz débil desde la habitación – ¿estás bien? – me pregunta

- Bien – respondo lavándome la boca antes de salir. Me veo en el espejo y agradezco haberme echado agua antes de mirarme. Me veo horrible. La habitación todavía se me da vueltas pero es soportable – Jun, son las tres de la tarde

Le miro acostado en la cama y sé que no se encuentra mejor que yo. Abro el frigo bar de la habitación y saco un par de refrescos fríos que nos sentarán muy bien.

- Toma – se la acerco a Jun quien intenta incorporarse un poco – ¿mareado? – le pregunto divertida

- No me siento bien – responde después de un gran trago al refresco. Saco varias pastillas que debió haber tomado en el transcurso de la mañana y se las doy para que las tome – ¿crees que requieras una inyección? – le pregunto

- No. Es la resaca y la falta de medicinas –me dice y trata de sonreír un poco antes de volver a recostar la cabeza en la almohada – voy a estar bien en un rato ¿tú como te sientes?

- Mareada – respondo y tomo el menú del restaurante para pedir servicio a la habitación – nuestros estómagos necesitan alimento

Ordeno un par de desayunos sustanciosos y en cuanto cuelgo vuelvo al baño a vomitar.

- Yayoi – me dice Jun desde la cama – ¿estas bien?

- Si – respondo en medio de arcadas.

Paso unos largos minutos sin poderme despegar de la taza de baño cuando escucho como se abre la puerta y volteo desde el suelo para encontrarme a Jun apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

- Jun… – exclamo seguido de una nueva arcada. Jalo la cadena mientras Jun se tira al suelo a mi lado

- ¿Mejor? – me pregunta un poco divertido

- Un poco – respondo acurrucándome en su pecho. – ¿tú?

- No necesito vomitar, si es lo que crees – me dice divertido – vine a ver como estabas. Comienza a tocarme la frente y ver mis ojos diagnosticándome una severa resaca – el desayuno te sentará bien – concluye mientras me levanto para lavarme la boca y la cara. Jun intenta levantarse del suelo, pero está todavía muy débil.

- Ayúdame Yayoi – me pide y le tomo entre mis brazos. Siento el peso de Jun sobre mí y por un momento estamos a punto de caer al suelo pero me logro detener del lavabo.

- Vamos a la cama – le digo comenzando a caminar lentamente – no debiste levantarte

Le acuesto en la cama y le cubro con las sábanas apartando un par de mechones de su frente observando cómo su respiración comienza a normalizarse.

- ¿Seguro que no requieres una inyección?

- Dejemos que las pastillas hagan efecto. Si después del desayuno no me siento mejor, entonces me inyectas

- Está bien – respondo dándole a beber un poco más de refresco

- Recuéstate conmigo a ti también te vendrá bien – me dice invitándome a acostar a su lado.

Nos quedamos dormidos inmediatamente solo despertados cuando el servicio a la habitación llega con la comida. Me levanto para abrir la puerta y recibo el carrito con la comida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto a Jun, quien lentamente se incorpora en la cama y no responde haciéndome notar que sigue igual. Me siento a su lado y le toco la frente – estas frio – le comento

- Es la resaca – me responde señalando el refresco en el mesa de noche. Se la acerco y bebe largos tragos. – gracias…

- Vamos a comer algo – le digo al verlo un poco mejor. Veo la comida que nos han traído y por un momento siento revuelto el estómago.

Tomo el tenedor y pruebo un poco de todo lo que he pedido. En cuanto la comida entra en mi estomago, me siento mejor. Sonrió y elijo el omelete de hongos y queso. Jun prefiere un sándwich de jamón y se lo acerco a la cama sentándome a su lado a comer lentamente.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le digo cuando veo que ha terminado con el enorme emparedado

- Bastante – responde con su hermosa sonrisa y siento como mi corazón descansa también. Vuelve a acostarse y le cubro besándole con dulzura mientras cae rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

Saco los platos al pasillo y abro un par de ventanas para que circule el aire en la habitación. Estoy por acostarme nuevamente a dormir cuando suena el teléfono y contesto rápidamente para que no despierte Jun.

- ¿Bueno? – pregunto en ingles

- Buenas tardes Yayoi – me dice y reconozco la voz de Genzo del otro lado

- ¡Genzo! ¿cómo estás?

- Con una resaca de los mil demonios. Gran noche ¿no te parece?

- Me divertí mucho – respondo recordando la divertida noche que pasamos – pero acabamos de despertar en no muy buen estado

- ¡Me imagino! – ríe – Levin y Shelly deben estar igual. ¿Tienen planes para hoy?

- ¿Quedarnos en el cuarto y descansar? – le digo intrigada con la posibilidad de que desee hacer algo en este estado

- mmm… – responde – pensaba que podíamos ir a pasear en bote

Miro a Jun dormir profundamente con una respiración no muy regular y no dudo en responder que preferimos quedarnos a descansar. Genzo insiste un poco pero cuando le explico que Jun no está en las mejores condiciones acepta mi negativa.

- Mañana regreso al entrenamiento con el Hamburgo, Levin también estará ahí para una serie de pruebas ¿tú crees que le guste a Jun ir a visitar el entrenamiento?

- ¡Le encantará! – exclamo y me tapo la boca asustada de despertar a Jun, le miro y sigue dormido

- Perfecto –me dice Genzo divertido – cuida de mi amigo esta tarde para que mañana puedan ir al entrenamiento.

- Gracias, Genzo. – me despido de nuestro amigo y regreso a la cama al lado de Jun. Toco su frente y apoyo mi oreja en su pecho. Su corazón está bien, solo necesita descanso. Cierro los ojos y duermo.

**...**

Me levanto sintiéndome restablecida. Miro a Jun dormir y me levanto mirando por la ventana el atardecer. La ciudad se pinta de colores anaranjados y rosas. El aire sopla frio y revitalizante. Aspiro hondamente sintiendo como el aire fresco me renueva.

- Yayoi – escucho a Jun desde la habitación

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor – responde sonriendo – ¿es el atardecer?

- Son las seis de la tarde

- Hemos perdido todo el día – me dice con un poco de tristeza

- Fue una noche muy larga

- Y divertida

- Muy divertida – concluyo acostándome a su lado – Genzo habló para invitarnos mañana al entrenamiento del Hamburgo

- ¡Fabuloso! – exclama Jun

- Así que a descansar si quieres estar bien mañana – le digo invitándolo a que se vuelva a dormir

- Me gustaría tomar un baño, siento que todavía huelo a Jagermeister

- Ni me lo menciones – le digo haciendo muecas de asco y dolor estomacal – te prepararé la tina

Le dejo en la cama para prepararle la tina con burbujas y esencias de lavanda.

- Listo – comento regresando a la habitación descubriendo que está nuevamente dormido. Me acerco a él, le miro y acaricio con suavidad su rostro – Jun – susurro dulcemente despertándolo – ya está listo el baño – le digo cuando me mira con sus bellos ojos

- Gracias – me dice levantándose lentamente

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mareado, pero debe ser porque llevo todo el día acostado – responde apoyándose en mí para caminar.

Le ayudo a desvestir y le meto en la tina. Me besa e invita a entrar con él, me niego pero me quedo a su lado conversando sobre la divertida noche que hemos pasado. Entre los dos logramos recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y reímos tratando de recordar a todas las mujeres con las que estuvo Wakabayashi.

Deja la tina y se vuelve a recostar en la cama mientras pido la cena a la habitación. Me meto a bañar en la regadera rápidamente y salgo justo a tiempo para recibir los alimentos.

- A cenar – le digo a Jun despertándolo a besos

Le acerco la comida a la cama y le entrego una serie de medicina que tiene que tomar. Cenamos con mucha hambre sintiendo como la comida alivia nuestros últimos malestares por la resaca. Prendo la televisión y acurrucados en la cama miramos una película, bueno, yo la veo completa mientras Jun duerme en mi brazos desde el inicio de la misma.

Apago la televisión y recuesto a Jun en la almohada. Me recargo en su pecho sintiendo la necesidad de dormir escuchando el latido de su corazón. Siento un beso en mi cabeza y cierro los ojos para dormir en sus brazos.

**...**

Nos levantamos muy temprano después de un largo día de dormir y descansar. Jun se encuentra ya recuperado y feliz de asistir a un entrenamiento del Hamburgo. Me apresura a dejar la habitación para estar a tiempo en la casa del equipo.

- Vamos Yayoi – me apresura entrando en el taxi

El lugar es enorme y muy bien cuidado, con todas las facilidades que un equipo de primera división alemana requiere. Nuestros nombres están en la entrada y uno de los vigilantes nos lleva hasta los campos de entrenamiento. Shelly ya está ahí y nos saluda en cuanto nos ve.

- Stefan ya está con el doctor del equipo. Le van a realizar una serie de estudios. Espero que tanto alcohol que tomamos la otra noche no afecte

- no le harán estudios de sangre ¿o sí? – pregunto

- No, solo físicos

- No tendrá ningún problema entonces – responde Jun perdiendo su mirada en el campo de juego frente a nosotros, camina alejándose de nostras.

Shelly y yo conversamos un poco sobre la divertida noche que pasamos y la resaca que todos tuvimos al día siguiente. Jun sigue mirando al campo donde comienzan a concentrarse los jugadores.

- ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto acercándome a él

- Yo no podría estar tomando esas pruebas – dice con tristeza

- Jun…

El equipo comienza a salir al campo y Genzo se acerca a nosotros a saludar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo? – le pregunta a Misugi

- mejor – responde secamente

- Ven te voy a presentar – le dice Genzo y los dos salen corriendo hacia donde el entrenador del equipo y el resto del cuerpo técnico saluda a Jun.

Los jugadores comienzan el entrenamiento al que también se une Levin; observo como Jun se queda conversando con el entrenador. Me quedo con Shelly mirando el entrenamiento y recordando los momentos divertidos de la noche.

Jun ayuda a los chicos en el entrenamiento de los defensas y luego apoya a su amigo en una serie de tiros penales. Mientras le miro pienso en lo mucho que le gustaría estar ahí, en un equipo de primera división en un país europeo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar el otro lado, ahí está Jun, dando un gran esfuerzo pues no está en su mejor condición, ha tenido una recaída, hemos viajado a Suiza para un nuevo tratamiento y ha bebido en exceso hace un par de días. ¿Podrá Jun con la exigencia de un equipo de primera división? Cuando viajamos a España dijo que no quería un equipo europeo por los estudios de medicina, pero es solo un pretexto, el sabe lo que significaría para su salud una exigencia tan fuerte.

- Jun… – susurro con tristeza. Shelly me escucha y pregunta al respecto. Ella siempre ha sido honesta conmigo y decido serlo yo también. Le cuento la historia de Jun y se sorprende cuando se entera de su condición

- nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Es un gran jugador

- Sería aún mejor si no estuviera enfermo

- Aún así, muchos chicos sueñan con jugar futbol profesionalmente, pocos lo consiguen. Debería sentirse feliz

- Lo está, es solo que a veces nos frustramos al darnos cuenta que su corazón siempre será un límite.

**...**

El entrenamiento termina y todos, incluido Levin y Misugi entran a los vestidores. Shelly y yo recorremos el centro de entrenamiento y encontramos una cafetería donde compramos un biscocho y té para esperar a los chicos.

Ellos llegan un par de horas después, Jun se sienta a mi lado rodeándome con su brazo susurrando a mi oído.

- ¿Me has visto?

- Ha sido maravilloso – respondo asintiendo, mirándole a los ojos descubriendo su felicidad

- Lo ha sido – responde

- Esperemos que el Hamburgo no te acepte, Levin

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama Shelly sorprendida

- Genzo no quiere tenerme en su equipo porque quiere que nuestra rivalidad siga por mucho tiempo más – explica Levin a su novia

- Pero si el Hamburgo le contrata, serían los campeones de la liga – comento divertida

- Puede ser – medita Genzo – pero una sana rivalidad es algo muy divertido

- Así que tienes que buscarte una, Jun – le incita Levin

- La traigo conmigo todo el tiempo, Stefan – comenta Jun colocándose una mano en el corazón

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama Genzo riendo – ¡¿Yayoi?! ¿es ella tu rival?

- ¡Genzo! – le reclamo mientras todos los demás ríen

- Calma Yayoi – me dice alejándose para que deje de golpearle – era una broma, todos sabemos que ese corazón aguanta gracias a ti – dejo de golpearlo ante tal comentario y me sonrojo como jitomate – déjenme decirle que Yayoi es una gran enfermera, fue ella quien cuido de mis manos durante el Mundial… esa mano que tú, amigo – le dice señalando con su mano a Levin – me lastimaste

- ¡Ya supéralo Genzo! – le responde el sueco – ganaste el mundial

- Pero no pudo jugar la final completa – concluyo recordándole a Genzo lo doloroso que fue para él dejar el partido contra Brasil, haciendo reír a los demás con mi comentario.

**...**

Nos despedimos de Hamburgo y nuestros amigos para salir con rumbo a Italia. El viaje es por avión y mientras sobrevolamos Europa logro que Jun me abra sus pensamientos. Son los mismos que los míos. Ha visto a dos grandes jugadores en equipos europeos y ha visto que la exigencia pondría en peligro su salud.

- Dejemos que el tratamiento del doctor Zimmermann haga efecto – le comento

Jun guarda silencio. Estoy segura que me esconde algo, pero no dice nada y recuerdo que el doctor suizo y Jun tuvieron una plática a solas de la cual nunca ha hablado.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hola, hola! disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido muchas actividades que me han quitado el poco tiempo que tenía para esta historia. gracias por leerme y por dejarme sus comentarios que siempre son muy bien recibidos!**

**Capítulo 51**

Italia. Bellísima Italia. Pensé que solo visitaríamos Turín, donde nos encontraríamos con Hyuga o Milán con Shingo; pero nuestro avión aterriza en Roma y Jun me sorprende diciéndome que no es una escala, pasaremos un par de días en la capital italiana.

- Hay mucho que ver en solo dos días, pero no podíamos dejar de visitarlo. Luego saldremos en tren a Turín. ¿hay algo específico que quieras conocer?

- La plaza de España – respondo emocionada

**...**

Arrojamos nuestras maletas a la habitación y salimos a pasear por Roma. Un taxi nos deja frente al Coliseo de ahí hacia el norte hasta el Foro Romano donde nos tomamos una foto en el Arco Constantino, continuamos caminando hasta llegar por la parte de atrás del monumento Víctor Manuel II y el Palacio Venecia. No entramos pero las fotos no pueden faltar. Continuamos caminando adentrándonos en callejuelas hasta el Panteón de Agripa, a donde entramos y como buenos turistas nos sentamos al centro del lugar mirando el techo.

- Nos falta la fuente de Trevi - me dice Jun mientras comenzamos a caminar por las callejuelas siguiendo pequeños letreros que nos indican cómo llegar a la fuente.

- Ya estoy perdida – le digo a Jun cuando doblamos una esquina para encontrarnos con la emblemática fuente de Trevi

- dicen que si arrojas una moneda a la fuente volverás a Roma

Saco de mi bolsa un par de monedas y entrego una a Jun acercándonos a la fuente, le damos la espalda y arrojamos nuestra moneda deseando volver a Roma, juntos y felices.

- Se me antoja un helado – comenta Jun al ver a la mayoría de la gente con uno en la mano. Caminamos hacia donde vemos que la regresa con helado en la mano y a un costado de la fuente encontramos una nevería. Entramos y pedimos una mesa, deseosos de descansar con un helado de cinco bolas de diferentes sabores enfrente de nosotros.

- Delicioso – exclamo al probar cada uno de los sabores

- Ahora tendremos que buscar un lugar para cenar – comenta Jun

- Un delicioso restaurante de comida italiana

- ¡Pizza y pasta!

Dejamos la nevería y caminamos por la zona buscando ahora un restaurante, la noche ha caído en la ciudad cuando encontramos un clásico restaurante de película italiana. Velas en botellas de vino, flores colgando y manteles de cuadros rojos. El lugar es pequeño pero con gente, así que suponemos que la comida será buena. Entramos y pedimos una mesa para dos.

Jun pide una botella y lo poco que entendemos del italiano junto con el mal ingles que nosotros y ellos hablan, nos damos a entender. "pizza" es una palabra universal, aunque solo hasta que tenemos la pizza frente a nosotros sabemos de que la pedimos.

Nos reímos y conversamos durante horas. Nos olvidamos de nuestras vidas, de nuestros estudios, trabajos y enfermedades y solo hablamos de nuestro amor y de nuestro futuro juntos. Me sorprende cuando Jun menciona los tres hijos que quiere tener.

- Son muchos – le digo sorprendida

- Dos niños y una niña – continua él

- Mejor al revés, dos niñas y un niño – respondo feliz con la idea

- Cómo sea, pero quiero tres; y quiero ser un padre joven

- Estás loco – le respondo y me mira intrigado – la carrera de medicina es larga, sí le agregas que la estudias en el doble de tiempo por el futbol…

- ¿Así que hasta que termine, te embarazaras?

- ¡Por supuesto! – le respondo – ¿o como nos vamos a mantener?

- Con tu sueldo en el equipo – me responde muy seguro

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tendré que mantenerte?

- Bueno, no lo tomes tan literal, es solo que tú ganas mucho más que yo

- Puede que para ese entonces ya estés en el primer equipo del Tokio – le comento suavemente

- Dejemoslo en que tú ganaras más dinero que yo – dice sin querer tocar el tema

- Entonces te tocará cuidar al bebe

- ¡Encantado!

**...**

Al día siguiente desayunamos en el hotel, pidiéndole al mesero que nos explique en el mapa como llegar a la Plaza de España. El hotel no está lejos así que ya marcado el camino, nos adentramos en la callejuelas italianas buscando la plaza.

- ¿Algún motivo? – me pregunta Jun pues el lugar que he pedido conocer

- Ahí está la casa de John Keats – le respondo

- Es el poeta que siempre estás leyendo – comenta seguramente recordando mi libro de poemas que siempre leo cuando estamos en el hospital.

Llegamos a la plaza acalorados así que nos sentamos en una de las mesas jardineras que hay de los muchos restaurantes que rodean la plaza.

- Es hermoso – comenta Jun observando la bella fuente que tiene de fondo la escalinata que conduce a la iglesia de la Santísima Trinidad.

- Lo es – respondo mientras miramos a la gente pasar, tomarse fotos y enamorarse de esta bella ciudad.

Dejamos el restaurante y subimos las escaleras hacia la iglesia. Jun se sienta a la mitad del camino y me arrojo a sus brazos preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Por supuesto – me dice con su bella sonrisa. Me toma entre sus brazos viendo hacia la fuente – me recuerda a nuestro viaje por Francia

- Y la iglesia del Sagrado Corazón en Montmartre.

Nos quedamos disfrutando del paisaje sintiendo nuestra presencia, dejando que el momento se grabe en nuestras memorias. Luego subimos a la iglesia y nuevamente Jun me entrega su corazón.

- Cada latido de este corazón es tuyo, Yayoi. lo mucho o poco que dure latiendo, es solo para ti

- Cuidémoslo para que los dos podamos seguir viviendo juntos, pues sin ti a mi lado, no vale la pena vivir

- Por siempre juntos, Yayoi

- Hasta el último latido de nuestros corazones, Jun

Bajamos nuevamente las escaleras cuando le señalo el edificio donde se encuentra la casa de John Keats. A medio camino nos volvemos a sentar, admirando el edificio. Jun me pide que le platique y le cuento la vida de John Keats el poeta ingles que murió a los 22 años en ese edificio, dejando al amor de su vida en Inglaterra.

- Ella quería venir, pero no pudieron… falta de dinero, que no estaban casados…

- Puede que él no quisiera que ella lo viera sufrir…

- Jun… – le miro profundamente – nunca me alejes de tu lado

- Yayoi… – suspira con tristeza

- Pase lo que pase, déjame estar a tu lado

- Sabes que no me gusta que me veas débil, enfermo… pero nunca he podido alejarte de mí. Te necesito como al aire que respiro. Si he de vivir quiero que sea a tu lado, si he de morir, quiero que sea en tus brazos

- Te amo Jun Misugi y te puedo asegurar que yo seré la primera en morir

- ¡No! – exclama él

- Seré una viejita arrugadita y tu estarás a mi lado

- Seremos un par de viejitos muy enamorados – concluye Jun invitándome a entrar en el museo. Decidimos entrar rápidamente sabiendo que no habrá mucho que ver. Lo que más me gusta es la tienda, donde adquiero un ejemplar de los poemas de John Keats bellamente encuadernado.

**...**

Dejamos Roma tomando un tren a Turín donde nos encontraremos a Hyuga quien juega con la Juventus y ha debutado en el equipo por unos cuantos minutos. Por lo que la señora Hyuga nos ha comentado trabaja mucho para tener una nueva oportunidad.

La ciudad me sorprende por su elegancia y belleza, al no ser una de las grandes ciudades turísticas de Italia, cuando tomo el mapa de la ciudad, me asombra la cantidad de cosas que podemos visitar. El hotel donde nos hospedamos es céntrico y bonito, decido organizar algún recorrido cercano, mientras Jun habla por teléfono con Hyuga.

Está sumamente ocupado con los entrenamientos, prácticas y clases de italiano, pero aún así quedamos de cenar con él esa misma noche.

Jun y yo salimos a caminar con rumbo al Palacio Real donde primero visitamos la Basílica dedicada a Juan Bautista y la Sabana Santa, después entramos al museo del Palacio y sus bellísimos jardines.

Regresamos al hotel para bañarnos y arreglarnos para ir a ver a Hyuga a quien quedamos de ver en un restaurante de la plaza Solferino.

- Me encanta Italia – le comento a Jun en nuestro camino hacia el restaurante – las ciudades son hermosas, edificios antiguos muy bien cuidados…

- Es cierto, se respira un aire de tranquilidad y alegría – comenta Jun y no tardamos en llegar al restaurante donde ya está Kojiro esperándonos en la mesa

Hyuga está feliz de vernos y nos pregunta por todos en Japón, además de querer saber sobre su familia. Le contamos que salimos ya hace un par de semanas de Japón con la idea de solo ir a Suiza por lo cual no pudimos contactar con su familia antes de venir a Italia.

- No importa – nos dice Hyuga – pero me gustaría mandarles algunas cosas ¿podrían llevárselas ustedes?

- Por supuesto – le respondo y él continua preguntando sobre nuestro viaje

- Pues me alegra que estés viendo un médico – comenta cuando escucha sobre nuestra estancia en Suiza – el trabajo en los equipos de primera división son muy exigentes

- Y en equipos europeos más ¿cierto? – comenta Jun

- No te lo puedes imaginar – responde Kojiro.

Buscamos de distintas maneras que nos cuente que es lo que le preocupa y sabemos que es sobre su equipo y la exigencia, pues no es normal que su debut haya sido por pocos minutos y desde entonces no juegue más. Pero Hyuga es un hueso difícil de roer, así que continuamos conversando buscando la manera de que se abra con nosotros.

Jun pide una segunda botella de vino pues parece que está surtiendo efecto, aunado a una larga platica con Jun sobre su salud, logramos que Hyuga nos cuente la situación que está viviendo en la Juventus.

- Desde que llegué, el doctor del equipo me ha dicho que mi cuerpo no está balanceado

- ¿Balanceado? – pregunto sin entender muy bien

Jun medita un poco respondiendo mi pregunta al explicar la necesidad del cuerpo de tener un balance entre el lado derecho y el izquierdo.

- Hay grandes jugadores a nivel mundial que se especializan en un solo lado – comenta Jun

- Pero son jugadores con mayor experiencia, o que juegan con equipos de su país lo que no complica su estancia. Los equipos suelen tener un número limitado de extranjeros en sus filas, por lo que éstos deben de ser extraordinarios jugadores si quieren seguir en el equipo.

- Tu lo eres – le comento a Hyuga y este sonríe no muy convencido con mis palabras

- El doctor me está ayudando – comenta bebiendo un poco más – tengo una fuerte rutina de trabajo que tomo en conjunto con el trabajo del equipo

- Es mucho – dice Jun meditando

- Es extenuante – responde Hyuga concluyendo la conversación. – bueno, ahora díganme que han visto y que piensan hacer después de Turín

- Iremos a España – le comento emocionada

- Van a ver a Tsubasa – nos dice con una sonrisa

- Sí – responde Jun

- Yo ya viajé a Barcelona

- ¿Lo has visto? – pregunto entusiasmada

- Solo fui a verlo jugar. No hablé con él

- ¡¿Cómo?! – pregunto sorprendida

- Estuve con "Anego" – dice divertido – solo quería verlo debutar en Europa

**...**

Al día siguiente Jun consigue una visita a la fábrica de automóviles Alfa Romeo e invita a Hyuga al recorrido. Durante el trayecto a la fábrica me doy cuenta que estoy viajando con un par de niños chiquitos, que miran por la ventana buscando el lugar con impaciencia, deseosos de llegar.

La fabrica es impresionante, el museo que tienen sorprende hasta a mí, pues hay una gran cantidad de autos antiguos, bellísimos. Lo que más les entusiasma es cuando les permiten realizar una prueba de manejo en el autódromo de la fábrica.

Jun y Kojiro se ponen los uniformes que les prestan y escogen sus cascos de seguridad. Muero del susto al pensar que algo les puede pasar, sobre todo cuando los veo tan entusiasmados, haciéndose bromas y retándose mutuamente.

- Jun… – exclamo mientras los acompaño a la pista – tengan cuidado – les digo en el preciso momento en que dos automóviles prototipo Alfa Romeo 4C, hermosos.

- Tranquila Yayoi – me dice Hyuga divertido – le daré ventaja a Misugi y aún así no podrá ganarme

- Te prometo que tendré cuidado

- Jun…

- No he hecho tanto por cuidar mi corazón para venir a arruinar todo en una carrera de automóviles – me dice besándome con ternura

Subo a las gradas mientras los chicos suben a sus vehículos y se ponen en la línea de arranque; dos personas de la empresa les acompañan y eso me tranquiliza un poco. Los chicos rugen los motores y el semáforo comienza a parpadear.

El ruido, los automóviles y la adrenalina se apoderan de mí comenzando a disfrutar de la competición. Para la segunda vuelta ya estoy gritando emocionada los metros de ventaja que lleva Jun sobre Hyuga. Los chicos realizan una carrera muy pareja y poco a poco adquieren confianza en el manejo comenzando a cerrarse al otro y abriéndose en la curvas para evita ser rebasados.

- ¡Vamos Jun! – grito emocionada cuando comienza a tomar la delantera con Hyuga justo encima de él.

Al final termina ganando Hyuga y los dos salen de los autos emocionados. Veo como se abrazan y felicitan por la gran carrera.

Dejamos la fábrica regresando a la ciudad para comer; ahí Jun habla sobre la exigencia de debutar en el primer equipo, no solo para los jugadores que están en Europa sino en la liga japonesa también.

- Yo ya debuté – comenta sin ninguna intención de alago – no es algo que debería presionarnos tanto… lo importante no es debutar sino tener el nivel de un jugador profesional.

- Regresaras al equipo – le dice Jun animándolo

- No lo sé – responde Hyuga tomando un sorbo de vino – mi meta, en estos momentos, es conseguir el nivel de juego necesario. Equilibrar mi cuerpo y ser el mejor, no importa si es en el equipo de segunda división o de primera…

- Tienes razón – comento sorprendida al verlo tan sensato y maduro

- Lucha por aumentar tu nivel, Misugi, por ser mejor cada día independientemente de si seas regular o no en un equipo de primera división.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hola, hola! estamos en Barcelona y no podía dejar de poner un partido de Tsubasa pero me encontré con un problema. En el manga hablan del partido debut de Tsubasa al que Hyuga asiste, luego hablan de un partido de visitante y luego ya es llamado el primer equipo por la lesión de Rivaul. Asi que me tuve que inventar un partido que fuea al que Jun y Yayoi asisten y no interfiera con la historia del manga. Aclarada la situación... les dejo el capítulo! Saludos y espero sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 52**

Dejamos Italia y volamos a Barcelona. La primavera ya se siente y más en una cálida ciudad como Barcelona; la gente se arremolina en las calles disfrutando del clima. Hemos hablado con Sanae y Tsubasa antes de llegar y nos han invitado a quedarnos en su casa, así que damos la dirección al taxista y éste nos deja en la puerta de un pequeño edificio con un par de departamentos. Sanae es quien nos recibe feliz de tenernos de visita y nos informa que nuestro amigo está en entrenamiento.

- ¿Cómo ha sido su cambio al equipo B del Bar ça? – le pregunta Jun mientras ella nos sirve un par de tazas de té en la mesa de su departamento

- Doloroso – nos responde – no ha dicho mucho al respecto, pero lo conozco muy bien y sé que le dolió mucho la decisión. Pero está decidido a ser el mejor jugador y regresar al equipo de primera división.

- Estoy segura que lo logrará – asumo mientras bebo el delicioso té que me sabe a Japón

- El entrenador le ha dado una meta – nos comenta Sanae – 10 asistencias y 10 anotaciones en un año

- Es mucho – comenta Jun meditando por varios minutos – pero nada imposible para Tsubasa… cuando se propone algo lo consigue

- Ya lo verás… entrena sin parar. Por las mañanas sale a correr por la avenida hasta el muelle, de ahí al campo de entrenamiento y por las tardes en el gimnasio. Me preocupa su salud – concluye sorprendiéndose con sus últimas palabras. Me mira de reojo y luego a Jun

- No tienes porque – le responde Misugi – su cuerpo resiste eso y más

Terminamos el té conversando sobre nuestro viaje y las visitas a Genzo y Hyuga. Sanae nos cuenta lo mismo que Hyuga sobre su visita.

- No quiso quedarse, vio el partido y nada más

- ¿No hablaron después?

- Sí – responde la señora Ozora – han hecho buena amistad, se dan apoyo y se hacen sentir cerca aun a pesar de la distancia

- Es difícil vivir lejos de casa ¿cierto? – le pregunto comenzando a platicar sobre la vida fuera de Japón, las diferentes tradiciones que aunque muy sencillas se sienten más cuando está uno fuera de su país

- La comida es de las cosas más difíciles aunque por ser esta ciudad puerto, consigo bastantes tipos de pescado, pero el arroz y los fideos no son los mismos. Me ha costado varios días encontrar un lugar donde conseguirlos.

Jun nos deja conversando en la sala mientras él se recuesta en la recamara que ocuparemos en la casa. Antes del anochecer salimos al encuentro de Tsubasa para cenar en un restaurante en el barrio gótico. Nos da mucho gusto ver a nuestro amigo y cuando llegamos al lugar, él ya está ahí recibiéndonos con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Yayoi! – Exclama abrazándome – me da mucho gusto verte. Te ves muy bien

- Tú también – respondo sinceramente al verlo más fuerte y alto que la última vez

Tsubasa saluda a Misugi y le pregunta sobre su salud; él responde contando nuestro viaje a Suiza y observo el ánimo que le da nuestro amigo para continuar jugando futbol.

Misugi por su lado, pregunta sobre la forma de trabajo del Barcelona y Tsubasa le cuenta todo lo ocurrido desde su llega a la ciudad. Sanae interviene contando sobre lo que ha visto desde las gradas y el buen recibimiento que ha tenido Tsubasa con la afición del Barça.

La cena se prolonga un par de horas y luego caminamos por el barrio admirando la belleza de los edificios, las callejuelas y la gente deambulando alegremente. Solo de futbol se ha hablado. Nuestro amigo nos ha contado el duro entrenamiento al que son sometidos, pero es le ha ayudado para tener grandes partidos con el equipo B.

- Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo estarás en el equipo principal – le comenta Jun

- Eso espero, amigo. – le dice y nos brinda una de sus características sonrisas – por cierto, no se pueden ir de Barcelona sin ir a un partido… este fin de semana podemos ir al Camp Nou

- Preferiría ir a verte jugar – responde Jun

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Tsuby jugará el domingo – nos responde Sanae

**...**

Muy temprano nos despiertan ruidos en el departamento y nos damos cuenta que los Ozora ya están de pie, así que nos levantamos y Jun sale a correr con Tsubasa mientras yo ayudo a Sanae con el desayuno.

- Debieron haberse quedado a dormir un poco más – me comenta Sanae quien ya es toda una experta en la atención y cuidado de su casa

- Jun también tiene la costumbre de salir a correr todas las mañanas, no importa donde estemos

- Les vendrá bien la compañía – concluye mi amiga mientras cocinamos

Los chicos no tardan en regresar, desayunando todos juntos a la mesa.

- Jun irá conmigo al entrenamiento – comenta Tsubasa con efusividad

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sorprendida

- Tsubasa me ha invitado y me gustaría ver los entrenamientos

- Yayoi y yo iremos a pasear – comenta mi amiga con su alegre sonrisa – nos divertiremos mucho

**...**

Es tarde los chicos regresan del entrenamiento, felices. A Jun le han dado la oportunidad de entrenar con el equipo como a un integrante más, así que está feliz con la idea y los chicos no dejan de hablar de otra cosa hasta que nos vamos a acostar.

Ya en nuestra habitación saco las medicinas de Jun mientras este sale del baño. Le entrego las pastillas que se toma sin chistar.

- Te noto cansado – le comento

- Hace mucho no entrenaba – me responde

- No deberías entrenar con el equipo

- Es una gran oportunidad, Yayoi – dice más a manera de suplica

- Jun… – exclamo con preocupación y deseo de convencerlo de que no entrene con el Barcelona, pero entiendo la oportunidad que se le está dando y sé que solo será por un par de días, así que no digo nada y me guardo mis miedos

- Te prometo cuidarme – me dice con esa sonrisa que me derrite

Me recuesto a su lado en la cama, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón. La única manera que tengo de dormir tranquila.

**...**

Al día siguiente Sanae y yo salimos al mismo tiempo que los chicos. Ellos con rumbo al entrenamiento y nosotras a los sitios turísticos de la ciudad. El día anterior ya habíamos visitado la Sagrada Familia así que ahora vamos por el paseo de Gracia visitando la Pedrera, la Casa Batlló y un sinfín de tiendas en las que nos damos gusto comprando para toda la familia. Sanae manda cosas para su familia y la de Tsubasa y le prometo enviarlas en cuanto esté en Japón; yo compro regalos para la familia Misugi y para mis padres.

Entre las dos compramos ropa para Tsubasa y Jun divirtiéndonos con nuevos conjuntos que podrían quedarles muy bien, pero que sabemos que no se pondrán por nada del mundo.

- Ese amarillo está muy chillón para Tsubasa – le comento cuando me enseña una camisa que piensa comprar

- Pues el rosa que elegiste para Misugi no es lo más varonil que hay ¿eh? – me reclama y decidimos buscar otra cosa en otra tienda.

Acabamos agotadas regresando a la casa, llenas de paquetes.

- Y todavía falta hacer la comida – me dice Sanae levantándose del sillón donde hemos caído rendidas al llegar del paseo

- Eres toda una ama de casa – le digo uniéndome a ella en la cocina

- Ni yo lo creo – responde soltando una alegre risa

- Te veo muy feliz, Sanae

- Lo soy – me dice sonrojándose – ser la esposa de Tsubasa es mi sueño hecho realidad

- ¿pensaste vivir fuera de Japón?

- En cuanto me imaginé al lado de Tsubasa, supe que tendría que vivir fuera de Japón. El futbol es su pasión y jugarlo alrededor del mundo, con los mejores, siempre ha sido su meta. No te imaginas viviendo fuera de Japón ¿verdad? – me pregunta mirándome fijamente

- No es eso – respondo fijando la vista en las zanahorias que estoy picando – pero el esfuerzo de jugar en el extranjero…

- Te acostumbras a todo…

- No es por mí, es por Jun… su corazón

- -¿Cómo está él?

- El doctor nos dio grandes esperanzas, con cuidados podrá continuar jugando, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede Yayoi? – me apremia Sanae

- Durante el viaje le he notado melancólico, distante, pensativo… hay algo que no me ha dicho y me preocupa

- Verás cómo se alegra en estos días que entrene con el Barça. ¡Te lo aseguro!

Los chicos regresan del entrenamiento cansados pero felices. Jun no deja de comentar lo mucho que ha aprendido con los chicos del equipo y el entrenador.

- No dudes que el entrenador pida que ingreses al equipo – le comenta Tsubasa cuando nos cuenta lo feliz que está el entrenador con Misugi

Estoy mirando a Jun justo cuando Tsubasa lo comenta y estoy segura de que la tristeza aparece en el rostro de mi novio. Le tomo de la mano discretamente haciendo que me mire y sonría tímidamente en agradecimiento.

- Ya había decidido no jugar en el extranjero – comenta Jun platicando sobre nuestro anterior viaje a Madrid para ver el equipo – no es lo mejor para mi corazón

- Es una lástima. ¡Estando en el Real Madrid jugaríamos el clásico español! – exclama Tsubasa y siento como la pierna de Sanae golpea la de su esposo por debajo de la mesa

Al día siguiente los chicos tienen el día libre, así que Sanae y yo los acompañamos a correr por la mañana, montadas en un par de bicicletas por una de las zonas más emblemáticas de Barcelona: las Ramblas.

Los chicos se enfrascan en su carrera con entusiasmo mientras Sanae y yo deambulamos por las pequeñas plazas que hay por la avenida. Llegamos al muelle y de ahí corremos hasta adentrarnos en la Barcelonetta para descansar en la playa.

- Hermoso – exclamo sentándome en una de las toallas que hemos desplegado en la arena.

- ¿Qué? ¿Jun o la playa? – me pregunta Sanae divertida pues frente a nosotras están los chicos sin camiseta corriendo hacia el mar

- ¡Sanae! – respondo sonrojándome – los dos…

Misugi no tarda en regresar y le dice a Sanae que alcance a su esposo en el agua. Ella no lo piensa y sale disparada al mar arrojándose a los brazos de nuestro amigo. Jun se recuesta y le invito a que coloque su cabeza en mi regazo.

- ¿cansado? – pregunto mientras comienzo a acariciar su cabello como le gusta

- Un poco – responde con sinceridad – pero ha sido maravilloso trabajar con el equipo.

- Estamos de vacaciones, Jun – le comento

- ¿Te molesta que te deje sola?

- No – respondo – me la paso muy bien con Sanae, pero…

- Estoy bien, te lo aseguro, pequeña – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa, entendiendo mi preocupación – además mañana es el juego del equipo, así que no entrenaré.

Regresamos a casa montados en las bicicletas, ahora son ellos quienes pedalean mientras nosotras vamos paradas detrás de ellos. Nos quedamos en casa de Tsubasa para que él descanse antes del juego de mañana y dormimos temprano en espera del juego.

Mientras Tsubasa se une a su equipo, nosotros visitamos el museo del equipo. Jun está emocionado, tanto como cuando estuvimos en Madrid y admira cada fotografía y trofeo como si fueran la obra de arte más grande del mundo. Parece que no piensa salir de ahí hasta que le decimos que el partido está por comenzar.

Dejamos el estadio y caminamos a paso veloz hasta el Mini Estadio donde juega el equipo B; ahí se unen a nosotros un grupo de chiquillos admiradores de Tsubasa, liderados por un mozalbete llamado Pinto.

Nos sorprende ver el estadio lleno, pero más se sorprende Sanae pues dice que es algo pocas veces visto.

- Es por Tsubasa – comenta Pinto muy seguro de sus palabras

- ¡Oh! – exclama Sanae – no lo creo

- ¡Claro que sí! – le aseguro justo cuando los equipos comienzan a salir al campo.

Tsubasa lleva dos juegos con un increíble rendimiento de 9 goles y 7 asistencias, muy poco para lograr la meta que Van Saal, el entrenador del equipo principal, le ha impuesto.

El partido es estupendo, los dos equipos se entregan en el campo y se nota que la fama de Tsubasa es ya conocida, pues le marcan dos jugadores de manera constante.

- Aun así, Tsubasa anotará – comento al ver la apretada marcación sobre el capitán del Barça B.

Rápidamente mis palabras se vuelven realidad y Tsubasa anota un extraordinario gol de media distancia. En cuanto el equipo recupera el balón, nuestro amigo realiza un pase de primera intención que permite a otro de los chicos anotar.

- Una asistencia más – exclama Jun feliz de ver a su amigo jugar – los chicos que lo están marcando tendrá que aflojar, pues al ir dos goles abajo el equipo no se puede dar el lujo de desperdiciar dos jugadores en la marcación de uno solo

Jun tiene razón y en pocos minutos Tsubasa tiene total libertad de acción. El Barcelona B domina el partido y nos ofrece una serie de jugadas magníficas muy al estilo de las realizadas por el equipo principal.

- Tsubasa no debería estar en el equipo B – comento al finalizar el juego y ver que nuestro amigo ha realizado 4 asistencias y 3 goles

- Nuestro amigo está en este equipo para aprender – comenta Jun y nosotras le observamos intrigadas – a nadie le queda duda de la capacidad de Tsubasa, pero en este equipo está haciendo lo que se espera de él en el equipo principal: que sea el orquestador, que ocupe el lugar que Rivaul tiene actualmente. El equipo B juega con el mismo esquema que el A, esto con la finalidad de que sus jugadores se concentren en la posición correcta y la transición al equipo principal sea más fácil. El Barça es un equipo visionario que sabe crear un trabajo de conjunto, el equipo B es parte fundamental del esquema de juego.

- Aun así, Tsubasa debería estar allá – señala Pinto hacia el estado Camp Nou

- El único impedimento que tiene Tsubasa ahora es Rivaul – concluye Jun

Por la noche, para celebrar el triunfo, Tsubasa nos lleva a cenar a un delicioso restaurante japonés.

- Seguramente no les parecerá mejor que la comida de su casa, pero para Sanae y para mí es deliciosa

- Extrañamos la comida de casa

- Sanae cocina muy bien – comenta Jun

- ¡Por supuesto! – aclara Tsubasa

- Es solo que no se pueden hacer tantas cosas por la escases de los ingredientes, en cambio el restaurante tiene todo lo que nos gusta – nos dice Sanae y brindamos por el triunfo de Tsubasa

Al terminar la cena Tsubasa nos lleva a ver un espectáculo nocturno que realizan en la fuente de Montjuïc. El lugar es hermoso y el espectáculo de luces y agua es increíble. El cálido clima de la ciudad permite pasear por la noche así que cuando termina el espectáculo regresamos a casa caminando.

- Mañana regresaremos para ver la ciudad de día – concluye Tsubasa pues al día siguiente no tendrán entrenamiento

**...**

Barcelona vista desde las escaleras de Montjuïc es espectacular. Tsubasa sube corriendo con la cámara fotográfica en la mano y nos toma fotos mientras nosotros subimos caminando.

- ¡Vamos chicas! – nos grita desde arriba – es un buen ejercicio

Sanae le grita que deje de molestar mientras nosotros reímos al ver a la Sanae que conocemos, gritando como histérica a Tsubasa.

- Están atrasando a Jun – comenta Tsubasa – vente amigo, sube y dejémoslas subir a paso de tortuga.

Siento como la mano de Jun aprieta la mía y entiendo perfectamente la situación. Por más que quisiera subir corriendo, no se encuentra apto para hacerlo. El trabajo en el equipo, después de varios meses de no entrenar, no ha sido del todo benéfico.

- Deja a Jun – le grito a mi amigo – el es un caballero que me procura

Creo que mis palabras surten efecto, pues Tsubasa regresa corriendo al lado de su esposa para acompañarla mientras camina.

- No son tantas escaleras – comenta estando ya al lado de Sanae

- Pero son dignas de admirarse – comenta Jun recordando las escaleras de Montmartre en Francia y las de la Plaza de España en Roma.

Sanae nos invita a sentarnos para admirar la vista de la ciudad con la bella fuente en el centro. Me siento un escalón debajo de Jun y este me rodea con sus brazos y piernas. Tsubasa hace lo mismo con Sanae y le pide a un turista que camina cerca que nos tome una foto.

Subimos hasta el museo el cual visitamos junto con el Pueblo Español y el museo Miró. Después de tanto caminar y conocer, regresamos a casa listos para recostarnos en la sala frente al televisor y descansar hasta el día siguiente.

**...**

Partimos de Barcelona rumbo a Japón en vuelo directo al día siguiente en la tarde. Despedirnos de Tsubasa y Sanae es triste pero nos vamos contentos de verlos tan felices realizando el sueño por que el que tanto han luchado.

El vuelo es largo y en poco tiempo tengo a Jun dormido en mi hombro. Miro una película hasta quedarme dormida yo también.

Un par de horas después despierto mirando a mi alrededor, el resto del avión duerme. Miro a Jun y lo veo pensativo, con la mirada clavada en la ventana. Me quedo observándolo mientras él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy despierta.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos – le susurro acercándome a él, mientras me sonríe ligeramente

- Ha sido un viaje maravilloso, Yayoi. Gracias por tu compañía

- Gracias a ti por permitirme acompañarte

- Yayoi… – dice después de varios minutos perdido en la ventana. Me mira y nuestros ojos se encuentran – ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

- ¡Jun…!


	53. Chapter 53

**Hola, hola! He andado un poco ocupada, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 53**

- Hay veces que no sé el significado de mi nombre en tu voz – responde sonriendo ligeramente – ese "Jun" es de alegría, sorpresa, negación…

- Jun… – respondo sin saber que mas decir pues por más que he escuchado las palabras más maravillosas, me doy cuenta que es él quien no las ha dicho con la emoción necesaria

- Yayoi…

Guardo silencio por largos minutos y aún así se me hacen horas, pues mi mente trabaja demasiado rápido. Hay tantos pensamientos que aparecen y que no tienen ninguna secuencia lógica que me permitan responder lo que tanto deseo decir: Si.

Jun me mira pero no logro escudriñar sus pensamientos o más bien no quiero hacerlo. Pues su pregunta ha sido plana, sin ninguna emoción o más bien una emoción alegre. Las ha dicho como si preguntara sobre el clima. Pero Jun no es así, él piensa mucho las cosas y si me ha pedido matrimonio es porque lo quiere. Llevamos varios años de novios y varios más como amigos; hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas, siempre juntos…

- Jun… – digo sintiendo como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mi boca se extiende en una enorme sonrisa

- Te juro Yayoi que no sé qué quieres decir – me dice mientras su pulgar limpia un par de lágrimas de mis mejillas, tomo su mano y la detengo en mi rostro, recargándome en su palma, sintiéndolo mío.

- Jun… – digo tratando de hacerle decir más, de que me demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos

- Creo que no – dice suspirando, soltándose y volviendo la mirada a la ventana

- ¿Qué sucede Jun? – suelto la pregunta desde lo profundo de mi corazón segura de que hay un motivo por el que Jun me pida ser su esposa en ese momento, en ese lugar y con esa mirada

- Te amo – responde sin dejar de ver por la ventana

- Y tú sabes perfectamente que yo también – respondo logrando que me mire nuevamente – ¿o no?

- Tienes razón, Yayoi – me dice sonriendo mientras acaricia mi rostro – de lo único que estoy seguro es de nuestro amor

- ¿Entonces?

- Cásate conmigo – repite con un poco más de entusiasmo

- En este instante – le digo con seguridad – si es lo que quieres, buscaremos alguien en este avión que nos case

Jun me mira largos momentos y aprovecho para tomar sus manos entre las mías.

- Te lo digo en serio, Yayoi: quiero casarme contigo

- ¡Jun! – exclamo con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Eso un sí?

- Sí – respondo y me lanzo a sus brazos

- Te amo Yayoi – responde besándome el rostro y cabello, abrazándome protectoramente

- Te amo Jun – respondo y cierro los ojos aspirando el suave aroma del hombre que amo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él mirando la ventana y yo feliz de estar en sus brazos, oliéndolo y escuchando el hermoso sonido del latido de su corazón. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos despertando cuando la azafata nos entrega nuestra bandeja de comida.

- He decidido dejar el futbol

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo atragantándome con el bocado de pollo que tengo en la boca – ¡¿Por qué?!

- Lo he pensado mucho – responde sencillamente y vuelve a clavar la mirada en la ventana dejando de lado la comida.

- Esa no es una respuesta

- Es la que te puedo dar – responde secamente levantando los hombros

- Por eso primero me pediste ser tu esposa – murmuro para mí, pero Jun alcanza a escucharme

- Nada que ver – responde sin mirarme

- Todo tiene que ver – respondo furiosa y aunque deseo gritar y discutir, sé que estamos en un avión y debo comportarme

- Hablemos luego – dice recargando su cabeza en el respaldo como si quisiera dormir

- ¡Olvídalo Jun Misugi! – exclamo – este es un viaje largo, así que tenemos mucho tiempo. No puedes decirme lo que me has dicho sin darme una explicación

- ¿Explicación de por qué te pedí que te casaras conmigo o de que voy a dejar el futbol?

- De las dos – respondo cruzando mis brazos esperando que inicio su explicación – pues se que están relacionadas

- No es así – dice y noto un titubeo en su voz

- ¡Misugi! No me saques de mis casillas y comienza a decirme lo que está pasando por tu mente. Desde Suiza has estado distante… ¡es eso! – exclamo – ¿Qué te dijo el doctor Zimmermann cuando hablaron a solas?

- Lo mismo que ya sabes

- No es cierto – espeto haciendo que Jun suspire resignado a hablar

- Quería que me hablara honestamente. Me dijo que podré jugar profesionalmente todo el tiempo que yo quiera, que más adelante una operación me podría llevar a jugar en Europa, incluso.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto sin entender muy bien

- Pero todo lo que haga tiene su lado negativo. Por más que me cuide y siga un tratamiento médico, mi corazón no es completamente sano… nunca lo será. Ser profesional es forzar mi corazón y aunque pueda hacerlo durante años, tarde o temprano me cobrará factura. Por cada año que juegue futbol le estoy quitando uno a mi vida… "tu corazón puede aguantar 40 años pero si juegas se puede reducir a la mitad" – concluye citando al médico suizo

- Jun…

- Por cada año en el futbol es uno menos a mi vida… no debería forzarlo – dice colocando su mano en el pecho

Guardo silencio asimilando las palabras que Jun ha dicho. Él me observa y después de un rato continua.

- Ser titular en el Tokyo FC me ha costado una recaída. Hemos visto el gran trabajo que hace Genzo, lleva años viviendo y trabajando duro para estar en el Hamburgo y aún así no es fácil, un cambio de técnico y lo dejan en la banca… Hyuga y Tsubasa… ¡Tú lo has visto, Yayoi! Hemos visto el gran esfuerzo que realizan y aún así no están en el equipo principal.

- Jun…

- Deja de lado Europa – continua con profunda tristeza – cuando fuimos a Madrid decidí que no forzaría tanto mi corazón, pero parece ser que el Tokyo también me afecta

- Fue solo porque estabas en exámenes – digo recordando que la última crisis fue al final del semestre universitario y se juntó con los entrenamientos del Tokyo

Jun me mira largamente y aunque deseo limpiar mis ojos no permito que nuestras manos, ni ojos se separen. Le miro tratando de infundirle ánimo a través de mi ser.

- Quiero vivir – dice como resolución – y el futbol me está quitando vida…

- ¡No! – exclamo con seguridad – no digas eso. ¡no es cierto!

- Yayoi…

- El futbol es tu vida, Jun. Es el futbol lo que te hace vivir, lo que te hace luchar día a día.

- Ya no Yayoi

- Nunca podrías dejarlo

- Sí lo haré – responde buscando seguridad en sus palabras – si tú estás a mi lado

- A mí no me metas en esto Jun – le reclamo – cuando estábamos en Madrid me dijiste que querías una larga vida a mi lado

- Así es

- Yo quiero una vida feliz a tu lado – respondo – para eso tenemos que ser felices los dos y la única manera en que lo seas es jugando futbol. No me importa cuánto tiempo vivamos, quiero que seamos felices

- Yayoi…

- Vas a volver al Tokyo FC y yo voy a estar a tu lado sin importar lo quépase o lo que dure. Punto final.

Jun me abraza permaneciendo unidos por el resto del viaje, sin decir nada para no pelear, los dos con las ideas muy claras y definidas pero contrarias uno de otro. Yo no pienso permitir que Jun deje el futbol y él no piensa regresar a jugar.

**...**

En cuanto estamos en Japón visitamos al cardiólogo quien ya tiene contacto con el doctor Zimmermann y sin preámbulos nos explica el nuevo tratamiento. No requerirá de grandes cambios en su rutina, solo será un cambio de medicinas y una serie de ejercicios de respiración, relajación y fortalecimiento diario. También nos explica que los doctores del FC Tokyo ya están enterados y compaginaron rápidamente los horarios de Jun, así como la autorización para que sea yo quien supervise el tratamiento.

- No puedo creer que sigas así – le digo al salir del consultorio mientras caminamos por los alrededores antes de llegar al restaurante donde quedamos de vernos con los papás de Misugi – el tratamiento es fácil

- Sería más fácil si dejara el futbol

Estoy a punto de gritarle y comenzar a pelear, pero recuerdo la cantidad de veces que hemos pasado por esto. El humor de Jun es muy cambiante siempre que su corazón entra en escena, así que decido no pelearme; conseguir que Jun haya ido al doctor ya es un gran paso.

Llegamos al restaurante y conversamos con sus padres sobre lo dicho por el médico. Ellos están felices de saber que el tratamiento es seguro y sencillo. El ánimo que le dan me ayuda a pensar que podremos convencer a Misugi de seguir en el futbol.

- Esta noche veremos a Honma – les comenta cuando nos despedimos de ellos.

**...**

El bar está saturado pero Honma y un par de amigos de Musashi están ya en una mesa con una botella de vodka al centro.

- Misugi – le saludan al vernos llegar. Un par de chicas del club de fans de Misugi están con ellos y por un momento pienso que no pasaré una buena noche. Pero las chicas son sumamente divertidas y después de tomarse una foto con Jun y platicar un rato con él, nos divertimos mucho.

- Las traje porque sabía que ayudarían al ánimo de Jun – me dice Honma disculpándose por sus acompañantes

- Lo que me sorprende es que pensaras más en Jun que en traer chicas para ligar

- ¿Quién dice que no me puedo ligar a estas chicas?

- ¿no quiere a Jun?

- Digamos que todo el club de fans de Misugi están conscientes de que él tiene novia, además de que a él lo tienen en un pedestal y a mí, me tendrán en sus brazos

- ¡Honma! – exclamo divertida mientras lo veo acercarse a platicar con una de ellas

Otro de los chicos le sirve un vodka tonic a Jun quien lo recibe junto con otro vaso con agua mineral solamente.

- Toma – me dice dándome el vodka – no pude convencerle de que no bebo – sonríe y acepto la bebida – tendrás que beber por mí

- Creo que terminaré muy mal – respondo bebiendo un poco

- Te cuidaré con mucho gusto – dice y me besa con su hermosa sonrisa

Por una noche nos olvidamos de todo y nos divertimos bailando y bromeando con los amigos. Aunque todos le hablan de futbol y le dicen lo bueno que es y lo felices que están de que juegue en el FC Tokyo, Jun prefiere no comentar nada de su decisión de dejar el futbol.

Jun tiene que sacarme del lugar cargando pues estoy completamente mareada y apenas me sostengo en pie.

- No lo entiendo – comenta Honma – estuvo bebiendo puro refresco ¿no?

- En cambio tú estás perfectamente – le dice otro de los chicos a Jun y éste solo responde levantando los hombros

- Será mejor que la lleve a casa

- Sus padres te van a matar – concluye Honma mientras subimos a un taxi – pasaré la próxima semana a saludarte a los entrenamientos del Tokyo, amigo. ¡suerte!

- Ya ves, tendrás que regresar a los entrenamientos – le digo cuando el vehículo se pone en movimiento

- Cállate ya, Yayoi – me dice con un beso en la frente – trata de dormirte para que no te marees en el camino.

**...**

Misugi regresa a los entrenamientos del Tokyo y yo superviso sus entrenamientos y terapia. El tratamiento le sienta muy bien y toma buena condición en poco tiempo. El entrenador está feliz de poder contar con él para el inicio de la temporada y le nombra como el orquestador del equipo. El lugar de Tsubasa en la selección.

- Voy a extrañar la defensa – me comenta una tarde cuando estamos en sus ejercicios de relajación al termino de la jornada. No digo nada pero pienso que es bueno verlo alegre y sin más pensamientos de dejar el equipo.

El equipo está listo y el corazón de Jun en perfecto estado. El partido de inicio será contra el Consadole Sapporo, donde juega Hikaru y nosotros seremos visitantes. El trabajo con el equipo le anima logrando que el tema de dejar el futbol quede en el olvido por lo menos mientras no termine exhausto y sienta que debe dejarlo para que su corazón no le falle. Prefiero no confrontarlo y esperar que su debut le aclare sus sentimientos.

El inicio de la temporada ha llegado. El FC Tokyo viaja a Sapporo para el juego inaugural y viajo con el equipo.

- Hikaru nos ha invitado a cenar la noche del partido - me comenta durante el viaje en tren

- Será divertido – le comento feliz de volver a ver a nuestro amigo y su novia Yoshiko

Llegamos a la ciudad directo al estadio donde se hará una práctica de reconocimiento. Jun no participa pues el frio de la ciudad y el entrenamiento de noche no son lo más conveniente. Estamos viendo el entrenamiento, cubiertos con chamarras aunque es verano. Jun está con su rostro de frustración y platico con él sobre lo que la prensa ha mencionado sobre su gran nivel de juego, sus nuevos tiros y su posición en media cancha. Nada que le diga le anima, pero me sonríe cortésmente y me rodea con sus brazos.

**...**

Entro en su cuarto para asegurarme que se encuentre bien y lo veo acostado en la cama con la ropa puesta.

- Jun – saludo entrando – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente – responde incorporándose un poco en la cama. Le acerco las medicinas que veo no se ha tomado y un vaso de agua – gracias. Sabes, no hemos hablado de nuestra boda

- Hay tiempo

- No me digas que te estas echando para atrás

- ¡No! – le respondo sentando frente a él en la cama

- Deberíamos casarnos este invierno

- ¿No es muy pronto?

- Yayoi… - me dice con su hermosa sonrisa

Continuamos conversando sobre la ceremonia, los invitados, el lugar y sobre todo el momento para casarnos; además de que no hemos hablado con nuestras familias. Le dejo cuando veo que está cansado y se hace tarde.

- ¿No te quedas a dormir conmigo?

- Mañana es tu debut y debes descansar

- Sigo pensando en dejar el futbol y más cuando te niegas a pasar la noche conmigo por su causa

- ¡Misugi! – le reclamo furiosa

- No me gusta que me llames Misugi

- A mí no me gusta que hables de dejar el futbol, así que duérmete ya, que el partido de mañana es importante

- Te amo, Aoba – me dice justo cuando estoy por salir de la habitación

- Te amo Misugi – le respondo


	54. Chapter 54

**Hola, hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido bastante trabajo. les traigo este capítulo que decidí escribir con el punto de vista de Jun y no de Yayoi como siempre. Espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 54**

Termino de vestirme antes de los demás y entro a un pequeño cubículo donde mi adorada Yayoi me espera. La miro y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que mis estudios salen bien cuando ella los realiza, pues siempre que estoy a su lado mi corazón late con fuerza. Le sonrió y ella responde de igual manera comenzando a revisarme con el estetoscopio.

- Pensé que estarías más nervioso – me dice sonriendo – como es tu debut

Levanto mis hombros sin saber que responder, yo también pensé que estaría más nervioso y hasta hace unos minutos lo estaba, pero verla me tranquiliza en instantes. Hace que el mundo a nuestro alrededor desaparezca y solo piense en lo mucho que la amo. Estoy tan feliz de que sea mi prometida, aunque no le he comprado un anillo ni he decidido cómo voy a dárselo… no hemos hablado con nuestros padres, pero eso no importa ella aceptó ser mi esposa y eso es lo importante.

Me entrega un par de pastillas que trago sin agua y le beso a manera de despedida. Salgo del lugar para regresar al vestidor con el resto del equipo y me encuentro con Matsuyama.

- Amigo – me dice llamando mi atención. Le veo y saludo acercándome a abrazarlo

- Hikaru – exclamo al tenerlo frente a mí – el estadio está lleno – digo cuando apenas nos escuchamos por el ruido de la gente en las gradas

- Es nuestro debut

- No podría pedir algo mejor que debutar contigo – le digo con sinceridad

- Yo tampoco Jun y de una vez te digo que no pienso tener consideraciones contigo

- Yo tampoco – le digo riendo

- Tu corazón está bien ¿verdad? Yoshiko me comentó que viajaste a Suiza

- No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente – le interrumpo

- Me gusta jugar en la selección, pero la liga es… – me dice sin encontrar las palabras – es más emocionante, puedo enfrentarme a la gente que admiro, a mis amigos

- Es una competencia más larga – comento pues la liga dura un año cuando los torneos de selección a lo mucho un par de semanas

- Te aseguro que el Sapporo ganará

- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso no suceda. El Tokyo ganará… de visitante

- ¡Demos un gran partido, amigo! – concluye Hikaru y nos abrazamos para después incorporarnos a nuestros equipos y salir al campo.

Me pongo al frente del equipo como el capitán que soy. "Nuevamente capitán" pienso recordando al Musashi donde todos me llamaban así, recuerdo cuando jugaba solo diez minutos por partido – "¿volveré a lo mismo?" – pienso con el temor de que mi corazón falle – "¿vale la pena?" – me pregunto justo cuando miro al Sapporo a mi lado y veo como Matsuyama abraza a Yayoi con alegría. Si vale la pena. He vivido grandes experiencias gracias al futbol, gracias al futbol tengo a una gran mujer a mi lado y grandes amigos que admiro y quiero como Matsuyama. Todo ha valido la pena.

Salimos al terreno de juego sintiendo como la gente nos saluda con efusividad. Es el primer partido del torneo y el estadio está a reventar. Tomamos nuestros lugares y saludo a los árbitros del partido. Matsuyama, el capitán del Sapporo también se acerca y nos volvemos a saludar, ahora protocolariamente como capitanes de nuestros equipos.

- No te daré tregua – me dice al terminar el acto protocolario mientras nos unimos a nuestros equipos y tomamos posiciones para el inicio

- No la necesito – respondo desafiante

Tomamos nuestros lugares y vuelvo a cruzar una mirada con Hikaru quien se sorprende por un instante al ver el lugar que estoy ocupando. Ya no soy defensa, he recuperado mi posición en la delantera y seré el orquestador del ataque, él tendrá que marcarme.

El árbitro da un pitido e inicia el partido. Hikaru se posiciona rápidamente a mi lado dándome un pequeño codazo

- El partido está ganado – me dice con seguridad – seré yo, quien se encargue de marcarte Misugi

- Tengo algunas sorpresas para ti, amigo – le digo con una ligera sonrisa moviéndome rápidamente para desmarcarme y comenzar una jugada de ataque.

**...**

Tengo a mí amigo muy cerca, marcando cada jugada que realizó y me doy cuenta de la diferencia de jugar en la selección: Matsuyama me conoce perfectamente. Sabe cuál será mi jugada, cuales mis movimientos lográndose anticipar a cada uno de ellos.

Maldición – pienso cuando me quita un balón cortando la jugada de mis compañeros.

Corro a recuperar el balón y dar indicaciones al libero para que esté atento. La jugada termina en un tiro largo por parte de Matsuyama que nuestro portero logra detener sin mayor problema.

Me muevo buscando desmarcarme, tomo el balón de uno de mis compañeros y le indico que vaya al frente. Inicio una jugada de ataque cuando siento la presencia de mi amigo, ahora rival, muy cerca de mí.

- No podrás – me dice Hikaru marcándome de cerca. Le driblo y logro dar un pase a profundidad hacia mi delantero quien toma el balón y encara al defensa del Sapporo.

- Ganaremos – le respondo a Matsuyama antes de que se aleje siguiendo el balón

La jugada no termina en gol, pero el partido es sumamente interesante. Los espectadores gritan a cada jugada y aplauden por el esfuerzo que los dos equipos realizamos. Me viene a la mente la filosofía de Tsubasa y el gozo del futbol. Estoy gozando el partido. Estoy feliz de poder enfrentarme a Matsuyama quien me ofrece un gran reto en cada jugada, pues tengo que pensar y actuar diferente a lo que normalmente hago pues es lo que él conoce.

- vamos Misugi – me dice cuando se barre para quitarme un balón – ríndete

Nunca – le digo esquivando su pierna logrando quedarme con el balón iniciando una ofensiva que estoy seguro terminará en gol

El portero del Sapporo detiene el tiro de mi compañero, pero estamos muy cerca de anotar estoy seguro.

Regreso al círculo central esperando el ataque del equipo contrario cuando por costumbre coloco mi mano en el pecho sintiendo el latido de mi corazón. Estoy bien – pienso mirando hacia la banca encontrando la bella mirada de mi chica pelirroja, siempre atenta. Siempre que la busco en la banca siempre encuentro su mirada, siempre viéndome, siempre atenta a mí. le sonrío respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa: mi corazón está bien y yo estoy disfrutando mucho este partido.

- ¿Qué sucede Misugi? – me pregunta Matsuyama - ¿te das por vencido? – comenta socarronamente

- Serás tú quien pierda, Matsuyama – le respondo justo al momento que mi líbero recupera el balón y lanza un pase largo hacia mí. me interpongo entre el balón y mi rival Hikaru corriendo hacia la portería. Dos compañeros me acompañan y llegamos al área chica sin mayores contratiempos.

- Vamos Hikaru – le incito a que trate de quitarme el balón y veo como lo intenta. Estoy a punto de perder, pero un rebote de suerte me da el esférico al final, lanzo un pase elevado al centro delantero quien salta para rematar de cabeza. Hikaru sigue la jugada y salta junto con dos defensas, logrando ganarle a mi compañero.

Hikaru está marcando a nuestro delantero quien retrasa el balón a donde estoy yo. Mi amigo se aproxima a mí y le espero deseando otro duelo personal.

- este será un gol – le digo en medio del forcejeo

- no mientras te esté marcando amigo – me responde

No lo pienso, solo elevo el balón por encima de nosotros, giro sobre mis tobillos y me desmarco justo cuando el esférico cae frente a mí. Dejo a Matsuyama sin poder hacer mucho. Miro la portería y tengo un ángulo libre para tirar, no es el más limpio pero haciendo un tiro con efecto podrá entrar a la portería. Listo, tiro directo a la portería como lo haría Tsubasa. Hikaru está a mi lado, los dos parados viendo el gol que he metido. El ruido de la gente nos saca de nuestro estupor.

- Excelente tiro, Jun – me dice Hikaru – es el mismo tiro de Tsubasa. Pero el partido todavía no termina.

Observo como Hikaru se aleja regresando a su posición para reiniciar el partido. Mis compañeros se acercan para celebrar. Sonrío y abrazo a mis compañeros celebrando el primer gol del torneo, mi primer gol como profesional. Mi primer gol ante mi acérrimo rival, mi amigo Matsuyama.

Retomo mi lugar en la media cancha, aprovecho para mirar a la banca, ver esa dulce mirada de amor que siempre está al pendiente de mí. Sonríe. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… es mía, es una sonrisa para mí, es una sonrisa de alegría.

- Te amo – susurro y estoy seguro que ella me entiende y responde con las mismas palabas. Pongo una mano en mi pecho y luego la dirijo hacia ella, recordándole que este débil corazón le pertenece.

Llega el medio tiempo y nos vamos al descanso ganando por un gol. El estadio aplaude nuestro esfuerzo. Sonrío a mi amigo/rival despidiéndonos por un rato.

- Extraordinario gol, Jun – me dice Yayoi acercándose a mí con una toalla y una botella de agua – ¿cómo te sientes?

- Gracias Yayoi – le respondo feliz por su presencia y cuidados – me siento muy bien

Me uno al entrenador y comenzamos con las observaciones y tácticas para el segundo tiempo. Descansamos un rato, cambiamos zapatos, playeras o lo que necesitamos y regresamos al terreno de juego. El estadio aplaude cuando nos ve aparecer. Yayoi como siempre se acerca a mí con mis medicinas. Las tomo con un trago de agua y le agradezco con una sonrisa que ella responde.

- Gracias Yayoi – me despido sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza por su sola presencia. Recuerdo como antes daba por sentado sus cuidados y compañía, en cambio ahora, disfruto cada instante que estamos cerca. Todos los detalles que ella tiene para conmigo los atesoro siempre, pues soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

Me encuentro en el círculo central con Matsuyama quien se inclina un poco para saludarme y hago lo mismo.

- comencemos – le digo y estoy seguro que me escucha. Nuestra rivalidad se ha convertido en un gran reto que pienso disfrutar tanto como pueda.

Los dos equipos dan todo de sí. logro realizar una serie de jugadas que gracias a grandes jugadas del portero del Sapporo no han agrandado nuestra ventaja en el marcador. Matsuyama por su parte logra marcarme la mayoría de las veces además de recuperar el balón para su equipo casi siempre. Pero la defensa del Tokyo ha impedido el empate. Mi amigo comienza a adelantarse tratando de empujar a su equipo a lograr el empate.

- Cuidado – exclamo a los defensas y el portero al ver la expresión de Matsuyama. – va a disparar – grito desesperado corriendo hacia él, pero estoy seguro que no llegaré a tiempo.

No lo hago y Hikaru realiza su clásico tiro de águila de media distancia anotando el gol del empate.

- Te dije que este juego no ha terminado – me dice antes de correr a celebrar el gol

- Y aún no termina – contesto aunque ya no me oye.

Los dos equipos buscamos anotar un gol, pero ninguno lo logra. Aún así damos un gran espectáculo. Un partido lleno de grandes jugadas y entrega absoluta de todos los jugadores. El estadio aplaude al término del equipo mientras Matsuyama y yo nos acercamos al árbitro central para agradecer el encuentro.

- Bien jugado amigo – me dice Hikaru abrazándome con alegría como lo hacíamos en nuestros partidos de la selección

- Igualmente Hikaru, ha sido un gran partido. Ya quiero volver a jugar contra ti

- La próxima vez te venceré – me responde con su alegre humor. Se quita su camiseta y me la entrega y yo hago lo mismo – ahí viene Yayoi – me dice señalando a la chica pelirroja que corre a mi encuentro

- ¡Gran partido chicos! – nos dice arrojándose a mis brazos

- Lo ha sido ¿verdad? – le comenta Hikaru mientras me coloco la chamarra que Yayoi me ha traído – ha sido un gran debut y tenemos que celebrarlo; Yoshiko ha elegido un delicioso restaurante para cenar esta noche

- ¡Perfecto! – exclama Yayoi con su hermosa sonrisa – me gustaría verla ¿sabes dónde está?

- Me va a esperar fuera de la puerta de los jugadores, al final del túnel – le señala mientras caminamos hacia los vestidores. Yayoi abraza a Hikaru y me besa despidiéndose para ir corriendo a saludar a su amiga. Hikaru se despide de mí para entrar en el vestidor del equipo local.

- ¡Oh! – exclama Yayoi regresando a mi encuentro – estas bien ¿verdad? – me pregunta recordando que es la encargada de mi atención médica

- Estoy bien, Yayoi. Ve a saludar a Yoshiko, nos veremos al rato para salir con el resto del equipo hacia el hotel.

- Nos vemos al rato – me besa nuevamente y sale rumbo al encuentro de la novia de Matsuyama.

**...**

Respiro profundamente mientras el agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo bajo la regadera. Todo ha salido muy bien; he debutado en la liga japonesa, con un gran partido acompañado de un gran amigo y ahora un gran rival también. Mi corazón no me ha dado ninguna molestia y lo mejor. Han pasado varias horas y no me siento cansado. Estoy preparándome para salir a celebrar con Hikaru y Yoshiko y por un momento pensé que no podría hacerlo, que mi corazón me pediría descanso después del gran esfuerzo del partido. Pero me siento bien, el tratamiento del doctor Zimmermann está funcionando.

Dejo la regadera y me seco con una toalla que anudo a mi cintura para salir a la habitación. Como en otros tiempos, no comparto habitación para dar libertad a mis médico – entiéndase Yayoi – de atenderme en caso de necesitarlo. No niego que me guste tener esa libertad, pues Yayoi puede pasar la noche a mi lado si lo desea, pero a veces extraño la camaradería que se genera con un compañero de habitación. Hikaru es el único compañero que he tenido y ha sido el mejor. De ahí la gran amistad que nos une.

- Jun – escucho a lo lejos la voz más melódica que conozco - ¿todo bien?

Reacciono ante el contacto de mi novia y le sonrío.

- Todo bien – contesto pues sé que siempre está atenta a mi salud – te ves hermosa – exclamo al verla ya completamente arreglada.

Lleva un vestido azul de manga corta y un ligero escote que delinea su hermosa figura y su cabello recogido con unos ligeros mechones cayendo enmarcando su rostro

- Muy hermosa – reitero atrayéndola hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo

- Gracias – me responde con timidez y no puedo evitar sonreír. Siempre me ha sorprendido como puede sonrojarse con un comentario y al mismo tiempo no tener pudo en ayudarme a vestir cuando lo he necesitado. – es tarde, vístete – me dice rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

La veo caminar por la habitación y reacciono cuando me lanza la camisa que he sacado del armario. Comienzo a vestirme mientras ella saca del botiquín médico las medicinas de la noche. Sirve agua en un vaso y me entrega todo con una sonrisa.

- Te amo – le digo después de tragar las pastillas y dejar el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche.

**...**

Nos encontramos con nuestros amigos en un restaurante elegante de la ciudad. El capitán del lugar nos conduce hasta la mesa donde ya nos esperan. Veo como Hikaru se levanta al vernos y sonríe. Yoshiko está a su lado y se ve feliz y hermosa.

- ¡Jun! – exclama Hikaru saludándome con un abrazo

- Felicidades Jun – me dice Yoshiko cuando la saludo – ha sido un gran partido

- Gracias a Hikaru – le respondo mientras nos sentamos a la mesa hablando todos al mismo tiempo.

Yoshiko y Yayoi se enfrascan en una larga plática sobre sus vestidos, peinados y maquillaje de esa noche, mientras Hikaru y yo seguimos alabando nuestro juego de esa tarde. El mesero es quien nos interrumpe entregándonos los menús para que ordenemos de comer.

- La liga va a ser extraordinaria – comenta Hikaru en algún momento de la cena y comienza a contar sobre nuestros demás compañeros de selección y su debut en otros equipos. – mañana será el partido de Ishizaki y Misaki.

Mientras escucho el entusiasmo que tiene Matsuyama por ser profesionales, recuerdo la alegría que sentí durante todo el partido y como esto se contrapone a mi decisión de dejar el futbol.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta Hikaru y los dos miramos a las chicas enfrascadas en su plática. Decido ser sincero con mi amigo

- Estoy pensando dejar el futbol

- ¿Tu corazón? – me pregunta con tranquilidad y me sorprende pues esperaba una reacción más visceral de su parte - ¿él médico te lo ha ordenado?

- No, pero…

- ¡Pero amas el futbol, Misugi! – me interrumpe – has luchado tanto por jugar. ¿acaso no recuerdas el mundial de Francia, cuando ibas como parte del cuerpo técnico, cuanto deseabas jugar? Si el doctor te permite jugar, no lo dejes

- No lo sé, Hikaru

- Vienen las olimpiadas, habrá una convocatoria para luchar por un puesto en la selección sub-23 que irá a las olimpiadas…

- La selección, la liga y la escuela… son muchas cosas. Es demasiada presión para mi corazón

- Pero es lo que más deseas. Siempre has querido ser profesional… ¡y lo eres! Has querido jugar un mundial ¡y llevas dos!

- No lo sé….

- Vamos amigo, acabo de encontrar a mi rival y ahora me lo quieres quitar ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ha sido un gran partido ¿cierto? – le digo sonriendo recordando lo mucho que disfrute el partido

Retomamos el tema del partido y las chicas se unen a nuestra conversación, seguro estoy que Yayoi ha oído mi conversación con Hikaru. No volvemos a tocar el tema, ni cuando dejamos el restaurante para ir a bailar.

La ciudad es pequeña pero el ambiente del lugar es increíble, la música es buena, las bebidas son deliciosas y la gente es alegre. Pedimos una mesa con una botella de vodka listos para seguir celebrando nuestra nueva rivalidad. Hikaru se ve feliz al lado de Yoshiko quien se ha quedado en la ciudad a vivir con su abuela para estar cerca de Matsuyama mientras sus padres viven en Nueva York.

- Sabes – me dice cuando las chicas han ido al baño – he pensado en casarme ¿no crees que soy muy joven?

- No lo creo – le respondo riendo – de hecho…

- ¡No! – exclama antes de que termine de hablar – ¡¿Tú?! ¿tú también piensas casarte?

- Por supuesto – le digo – de hecho ya se lo he pedido

- ¿Por qué no habían dicho nada?

- Será porque no le he dado el anillo

- ¿Y qué esperas? Si no le has dado un anillo es como si no se lo hubieras pedido

- Supongo que por eso ella no lo menciona – respondo meditando sus palabras – tengo que hacerlo y pronto, pero estaba esperando a decidir sobre el futbol.

- Déjate ya de esos estúpidos pensamientos – me regaña Hikaru – tu vida es el futbol y siempre he estado seguro que morirás en un campo de futbol

- Por eso quiero dejarlo, no quiero morir en medio de un partido. Quiero morir de viejo en mi casa al lado de Yayoi

- Y así será amigo, pero morirás en el campo de futbol que tendrás en tu casa y donde jugaras con tus nietos

- Hikaru…

- Déjate ya de melodramas, compra ese anillo y cásate. Deja que sea tu cuerpo quien decida cuándo es momento de dejar el futbol. Todos tendremos que dejarlo en algún momento y eso será cuando nuestro cuerpo nos lo pida.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hola, hola! En este capitulo quise retomar el punto de vista de Jun. Inicio, como siempre, con la visión de Yayoi y en algún momento les aclaro que ahora es él quien habla. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 55**

La liga de futbol japonesa sigue adelante al igual que el corazón de Misugi que no ha dado ningún problema con el nuevo tratamiento. El semestre escolar de Jun ha terminado dándonos un poco más de tranquilidad. Mi trabajo en el FC Tokyo es fascinante, con el doctor del equipo he aprendido mucho y trabajo en la rehabilitación de todos los jugadores del equipo, aunque mi prioridad es la vigilancia de Jun.

Mi cumpleaños número 22 está por llegar y los rumores de mi compromiso con Jun dan la vuelta al mundo, haciéndome recibir la llamada de Sanae feliz con la noticia. No me queda más remedio que decirle la verdad. Jun y yo hemos pensado en casarnos pero no hemos hablado con nuestros padres.

- No tengo ningún anillo en mi dedo – concluyo

A Sanae no le afecta y comienza a darme una larga lista de pendientes a realizar para una boda, además de pedirme avisarle en cuanto tengamos la fecha para hacer el viaje a Japón. Yoshiko también me habla platicándome sobre la conversación que tuvieron Jun y Hikaru cuando cenamos en Sapporo. Me di cuenta que conversaban sobre la salud de Jun, pero no me imagine que también hablaran de nuestra posible boda.

- Jun le dijo que ya eras su prometida

Me alegra saber que Jun me considera así, pero no hemos visto nada en concreto y eso me hace dudar.

- Pues deberías hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras.

Recibo una serie de recomendaciones pero ninguna que me sirva. Es Genzo quien viene con la solución perfecta. Está de visita en Japón y quiere verme para cenar.

- Le diré a Jun y estableceremos el lugar – le comento por teléfono

Me pide que no vaya Jun, a lo que me niego argumentando la cantidad de malos entendidos que ha habido entre nosotros. Pero Genzo quiere verme para que le de mi opinión médica sobre unos estudios que le han hecho en Alemania por una lesión que le ha dejado fuera un par de juegos.

Aunque le digo que no estoy capacitada para dar ninguna opinión valida, Genzo no deja de insistir y no me queda más remedio que aceptar, aunque también tengo que decir que se me ocurre que un poco de celos me puede ayudar. Quedo de verme con él al día siguiente en la noche en un restaurante recién inaugurado.

En cuanto quedo con Genzo hablo con Misugi para comentarle lo ocurrido y me sorprendo cuando acepta que vea a Genzo al día siguiente sin mencionarme siquiera la posibilidad de acompañarme. Empiezo a creer que el estar comprometidos impide la aparición de sus absurdos celos.

**...**

Un poco enojada por la actitud de Misugi llego al restaurante donde Genzo me está esperando en la puerta.

- No sabía que sería tan elegante – le comento al verlo de traje muy guapo

- El lugar y la compañía lo ameritan – responde y me sonrojo mientras entramos al lugar.

El capitán del lugar nos lleva a una terraza del restaurante que da a un bellísimo jardín japonés, lleno de arboles, flores y un estanque con peces, y un puente de piedra oval.

- El lugar es hermoso – comento sorprendida de la belleza

- Y la terraza es muy privada – susurra en mi oído seductoramente justo cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa.

La única de la terraza, una pequeña mesa redonda de largos manteles rodeada de grandes jarrones llenos de flores blancas y pequeños candiles colgando en hilos transparentes, haciendo lucir que las luces flotan en el aire. Logro escuchar una ligera fuente a lo lejos escondida entre los arbustos del jardín lindante.

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo enojada. Wakabayashi no me ha traído para hablar de asuntos médicos, ni siquiera como amigos. Enfurezco pensando lo tonta que he sido y lo mucho que Misugi se reirá de mí, comienzo a alejarme de ahí cuando Genzo me detiene por los brazos – ¡Suéltame! – le grito y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que busco no derramar

- Calma Yayoi – me dice con suavidad mientras su cuerpo me aprisiona con fuerza – mira

Genzo me gira con fuerza haciendo ver la bellísima terraza. Comienzo a forcejar tratando de calmar mi coraje cuando veo a Jun salir de entre las flores con una hermosa y única rosa roja en la mano. Va vestido con un smoking negro hecho a la medida que le hace lucir imponente y atractivo.

- Jun – digo sin saber que hacer o pensar. Solo quiero ser soltada por Genzo y correr a refugiarme en los brazos del hombre que amo. Deseo que me cuide y consuele, que me diga que todo está bien

- Gracias amigo – dice Jun y noto que se dirige a Genzo quien me suelta después de darme un beso en la frente y reír divertido

Me quedo parada cayendo en la cuenta de lo sucedido: Genzo y Jun se han puesto de acuerdo. Esta es una sorpresa para mí y el hermoso lugar está preparado para una velada romántica para Jun y yo.

- Genzo… – volteo buscando a nuestro amigo y le sonrió al verlo alejarse hacia otra zona del restaurante

- Estas llorando – exclama Jun sorprendido. Giro nuevamente la cabeza y me tomo con el cuerpo de Jun. Está a mi lado, con la rosa roja recargada en su pecho – no era mi intención… – dice con profunda tristeza

Sonrió tratando de controlar mis lágrimas, pero ahora ya no son de coraje o frustración, ahora son de felicidad infinita.

- Quería darte una sorpresa, Yayoi…

Lloro sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra y agradezco a mi boca sonreír sin parar logrando así demostrar que mi llanto es de alegría.

- Jun… – alcanzo a decir después de un rato, cuando el hombre frente a mí saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seca mis lagrimas con delicadeza – es hermoso… – digo respirando profundamente logrando dejar de llorar

- Esta es para ti – dice mientras me rodea por la cintura y me entrega la rosa roja

- Es hermosa, gracias – digo aspirando el dulce aroma de la flor en mis manos mientras caminamos hacia el barandal de la terraza para admirar el jardín iluminado

- Yayoi… – comienza a decir Jun y siento como intenta decir algo que no sabe bien cómo expresar. Le miro y veo como clava su mirada en el estanque de agua – te amo…

- Y yo a ti, Misugi – respondo después de varios minutos de silencio en los cuales pensé que diría algo más.

- "Misugi" – dice esbozando su hermosa sonrisa – me gusta como lo dices

- Antes te molestaba

- Antes me llamabas "Capitán" o usabas mi apellido porque no me querías llamar por mi nombre. Ahora pronuncias mi apellido con tanta dulzura…

- Capitán – exclamo con toda la dulzura que puedo, recordando la gran admiración que le tenía, recordando todos aquellos sentimientos que sentía por él cuando era solo el capitán del Musashi, aquel chico fuerte y enérgico lleno de deseos y frustración por jugar futbol

- Aoba – me responde tomándome entre sus brazos mirándome directamente a los ojos buscando palabras para expresarme lo que su mirada ya me ha dicho – te amo tanto, Aoba Yayoi…

- Y yo a ti Misugi Jun, siempre lo he hecho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo

Jun me suelta suavemente hincándose frente a mí, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra. Mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora y mis labios se curvan en una enorme sonrisa

- Aoba Yayoi ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

- Jun… – exclamo sintiendo a mis ojos humedecerse nuevamente y me enojo conmigo misma por hacerme llorar en este hermoso momento. Son solo milésimas de segundo porque vuelvo a sentirme plena y dichosa de que este momento haya llegado.

Misugi abre la pequeña caja y un bello diamante con corte de pera, brilla intensamente con los destellos de las velas colgantes del lugar

- Es… – exclamo mientras Jun saca el anillo para ponerlo en mi dedo anular izquierdo – hermoso – muevo la mano viendo como brilla, viéndolo por primera vez en mi mano y de donde estoy segura que nunca saldrá.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunta Jun levantándose

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto mirándole con felicidad

- No me has respondido, Yayoi

- ¿! Cómo?! – exclamo sorprendida rodeándole con mis brazos por el cuello

- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, Yayoi? – me pregunta sonriendo

- ¡Sí! – exclamo llenándole de besos todo el rostro, buscando transmitirme mi felicidad, pero creo que no es necesario, él está igual, me abraza y ríe respondiendo a mis caricias. Me eleva unos centímetros del suelo girándome entusiasmado con mi respuesta

- Gracias, Yayoi – me dice en medio de caricias y besos – te prometo luchar por hacerte feliz, siempre

- No tienes que hacer nada, Jun; con tenerte a mi lado, soy feliz

- Estaremos juntos siempre

- Siempre – repito asegurando sus palabras

Reímos, lloramos y nos besamos por un tiempo que se me hace eterno y el más feliz de mi vida; luego nos acercamos a la mesa y Jun destapa una botella de champaña para brindar por nuestro futuro juntos.

- Me tarde en darte el anillo ¿verdad? Hace ya un par de meses que te pedí matrimonio en el avión…

- A veces pensaba que tenías dudas

- Sobre nosotros ninguna, Yayoi. pero…

- No hablemos más – le interrumpo poniendo mi dedo en sus labios. Me besa y sonríe

- Está bien. Es momento de celebrar – me dice y mira hacia el restaurante miro en la misma dirección y luego a él

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin más

- Genzo y varios de nuestros amigos están en el restaurante

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Todos comenzaron a presionarme para que te diera el anillo, querían saber cuándo lo haría y cómo. Así que cuando se enteraron y le pedí ayuda a Genzo... bueno, pues… todos se apuntaron para estar presentes.

Me sonrojo pensando a los amigos en el restaurante. Jun ríe con mi cara y me pide permiso para invitarlos. Acepto encantada y con un movimiento de mano que no veo a quien se dirige, los invita a todos a unirse a la celebración.

Genzo es el primero en salir y me río al verlo aparecer con dos guapas chicas a su lado. Siempre conquistando mujeres. Detrás de él aparece Hikaru con Yoshiko, Taro Misaki e Ishizaki con Yukari. También vienen varios amigos del Mushashi encabezados por Honma y su novia, una amiga muy querida del Musashi llamada Mishiko. Todos nos abrazas y felicitan felices de compartir con nosotros el momento. Taro, Hikaru e Ishizaki han tenido que viajar y eso se los agradecemos.

- El resto se prepara para viajar a la boda – me comenta Ryo mientras felicita a Jun

El resto de la velada: maravillosa.

**...**

**POV Misugi**

El semestre de medicina ha terminado dejándome un poco más de tiempo libre. Desde que viaje a Sapporo, las palabras de Hikaru me rondan la cabeza. Así que comienzo a vagar por la ciudad al término del entrenamiento del Tokyo. Yayoi ha salido con sus amigas y estoy seguro que le preguntarán sobre la ausencia de un anillo en su dedo.

Miro hacia las tiendas alrededor y entro en la primera joyería que encuentro. Observo una gran cantidad de anillos de compromiso y el encargado del lugar se acerca para enseñármelos uno por uno. Los veo y no encuentro mucha diferencia entre unos y otros. El señor comienza a explicarme una gran cantidad de detalles y en un par de horas ya soy todo un experto.

Vuelvo a ver la bandeja con los anillos y ahora si distingo las diferencias. Veo los diferentes cortes, caras, quilatas y la claridad de cada uno de ellos. Me despido del señor agradeciendo sus conocimientos y muy seguro de lo que quiero para Yayoi.

**...**

- Hola mamá – saludo llegando a casa

- Hola hijo – responde besándome como siempre que nos vemos

Durante la cena decido hablarles sobre mi decisión de casarme. Me preocupa como lo tomen y estoy seguro que creerán que estamos muy jóvenes, pero tengo listo un sinfín de razones para convencerlos, así que me animo y se los digo.

Mi madre comienza a llorar de felicidad mientras mi padre se levanta para felicitarme. Después de los abrazos y la euforia inicial, la cual me sorprende un poco, mis padres comienzan a interrogarme. Quieren saber en donde viviremos, como nos mantendremos, cuáles son nuestros planes a futuro y sobre todo si lo he hablado ya con Yayoi.

- Le pedí que se casara conmigo durante nuestro vuelo de regreso de Europa – digo un poco a penado pues han pasado varios meses desde aquel momento

- ¡Jun Misugi! – me reclama mi mamá – así no es como se le pide matrimonio a una chica

- Lo sé, mamá – respondo verdaderamente apenado, pues concuerdo con ella completamente. Yayoi se merece una romántica petición.

- ¿Ya le has dado el anillo? – pregunta papá

- No – respondo

- ¡Perfecto! Mañana mismo iremos a buscar uno – responde él y le veo sonreír feliz

Le pregunto a mamá la manera perfecta de entregarlo, estoy seguro que me dará un plan completo pero me responde que ella no puede decirme nada.

- La entrega del anillo es un momento muy especial para el novio. Solo tú debes decidir cómo hacerlo.

**...**

Después de varias joyerías visitadas, encuentro el anillo perfecto para Yayoi. No es muy grande, pues no quiero algo ostentoso, pero si tiene una gran claridad y el corte le hace brillar a cada movimiento. La forma: la que en cuanto vi supe que era para Yayoi, una bella y brillante lágrima o pera como le llama el joyero. Una lágrima como las que le he hecho derramar tantas veces; esas lágrimas que Yayoi me ha brindado, ya sean de tristeza o de felicidad. Con este anillo quiero asegurarle que, de ahora en adelante lucharé porque sus lágrimas sean de felicidad.

**...**

Estoy recostado en la sala de televisión de la familia Aoba, Yayoi recargada en mi pecho mirando una película. Trato de poner atención pero no logro hacerlo. Deseo darle el anillo, pero todavía no decido como. Quiero algo romántico y que sea sorpresa. Pienso mil maneras y ciertas imágenes se quedan grabadas, las cuales van conformando, poco a poco la propuesta definitiva.

**...**

Hikaru me habla por teléfono una noche después de ver a Yayoi en su casa. Comenzamos a platicar sobre la liga y los jugadores de la selección que ya hemos debutado, pero en poco tiempo mi amigo me pide que le diga cómo va mi propuesta de matrimonio.

- Ya tengo el anillo – le comento

- Bueno, eso es un gran paso – ríe con la noticia

- Yoshiko está sumamente entusiasmada, está decidida a viajar a la ciudad si decides hacer una gran fiesta para darle el anillo.

Me sorprendo con la idea pues nunca se me hubiera ocurrido y me imagino a mi madre feliz con la idea de poder organizar un gran evento con las familias; pero yo deseo que sea algo romántico y sencillo.

- Es tu decisión, amigo; pero estaremos en Tokyo en un par de semanas por asuntos de trabajo del papá de Yoshiko así que si decides hacer la propuesta hazla antes de que vayamos para que podamos celebrarlo cuando estemos allá

Me quedo pensando en la premura de hacerlo en un par de semanas. Desearía tener más tiempo pero por otro lado ya no quiero esperar.

Aprovecho que Yayoi viaja un fin de semana con sus papas a provincia a visitar familiares y recorro una serie de lugares donde sería apropiado entregarle el anillo. No encuentro nada que termine de convencerme; quiero algo al aire libre, de noche, iluminado con velas y muchas flores y árboles.

Genzo me marca al teléfono móvil diciéndome que está en Tokyo. Me sorprendo al saber que ha tenido una lesión que le ha dejado fuera y que aprovecha para venir a visitar a su familia y ver a un especialista aquí en la ciudad. Quiere que nos veamos para cenar junto con Yayoi y le digo que está de viaje.

- ¡Entonces será una noche de hombres! – exclama entusiasmado

**...**

Me encuentro con mi amigo afuera de un bar en una de las zonas más bulliciosas de la ciudad. Tomamos un par de cervezas y le comento la idea de entregar el anillo.

- Entonces hagámoslo – dice divertido – soy un especialista en mujeres así que dime que tienes planeado

Le cuento lo que hasta ahora imagino, alegrándome de que le guste la idea. No tardamos en dejar el bar para ir a otra zona de la ciudad a recorrer una serie de restaurantes que nos podrían servir. Después de un par de ellos, llegamos a uno recién inaugurado. Entramos y el capitán del lugar nos enseña una terraza al lado de uno de los jardines japoneses más bellos que he visto.

- El diseño está basado en los jardines del palacio imperial – nos menciona muy orgulloso del lugar

- Es perfecto – comento al pararme en el barandal de la terraza, escuchando el suave murmullo de una cascada cercana, mirando los arboles a lo lejos, rodeando un hermoso estanque rodeado de piedras negras que enmarcan un pequeño puente de piedra circular. Por un momento decido esperar la propuesta a que sea la época de los cerezos, pero faltan varios meses y ya no quiero esperar más.

Me decido por el lugar cuando Genzo convence al capitán de rentarnos toda la terraza dejando solo una mesa y rodear el resto de la terraza con jarrones llenos de flores. Nos sentamos a cenar ideando el menú para la ocasión mientras el lugar realiza el contrato que no dudo en firmar asentando el día en que realizaré la propuesta.

- Hikaru y Yoshiko estarán felices – le comento a Genzo contándole que estarán de viaje en la ciudad esos días – puede ser ella quien traiga a Yayoi de sorpresa

- No – responde Genzo sorprendiéndome – seré yo quien traiga a Yayoi

- ¡¿Tú?!

- Por supuesto. Nunca sospechará de mí.

- Nunca aceptará salir contigo – río divertido

- No me tientes, Misugi. Yo la convenceré de salir conmigo, te lo prometo

- Creo que prefiero que sea Yoshiko

- No puede ser que sigas con esos celos estúpidos

- ¿Estúpidos? – le interrogo pues siempre he estado seguro que le gusta mi novia

- Bueno… – dice resignado – no puedo negar que tu novia es muy guapa, pero nunca he tenido posibilidad alguna

- Está bien. Inténtalo, pero si no puedes no insistas y deja que sea Yoshiko – concluyo divertido con la idea de que sea Genzo quien lleve a Yayoi, pues no sospechará absolutamente nada

**...**

El restaurante nos trata de maravilla y en agradecimiento por el contrato celebrado nos regala una botella de vodka que combinamos con otro par. Así que la cena es larga y la borrachera nos hace divertirnos durante horas imaginando la reacción de Yayoi; hablando de mujeres y el deseo de Genzo de ser parte de este momento especial.

Durante la velada se me ocurre marcarle a Hikaru para darle la noticia de que estarán en la ciudad cuando sea la petición.

- ¡Hagamos una fiesta! – grita Genzo al teléfono y decido poner el altavoz para que todos conversemos.

Hikaru se alegra mucho y apoya la idea de hacer una fiesta. Días después me entero que ellos le han avisado a los chicos y han hecho reservación en el restaurante para celebrar el mismo día.

**...**

Los nervios se acumulan cada día que se acerca la fecha establecida, tanto que mi corazón lo resiente y no sale muy bien en mis estudios. Yayoi se preocupa y me manda al hospital a ver al cardiólogo. Decido seguirle la corriente y nos presentamos al día siguiente con el doctor, quien nos dice que es una arritmia ligera que con descanso desaparecerá.

Yayoi me impide ir a entrenar aun a pesar del gran pleito que tenemos. Puede ser muy dulce y tierna pero cuando se trata de mi salud es temible y severa. Me encierro en mi casa furioso sin quererla ver, hasta que mi madre me dice que aproveche el día para ir a ver la florería que realizará los arreglos del lugar. Mi mal humor desaparece instantáneamente y salgo de casa acompañado de mamá para que me de su opinión sobre las flores. A ella se le ocurre que todas sean blancas y que yo le entregue una rosa roja. El detalle me gusta y le agradezco feliz de saber que mis padres aceptan mi decisión.

Me encierro en casa el resto del día sabiendo que Yayoi no tardará en aparecer queriendo asegurarse de que haya descansado. Mi humor no es el mejor, pues estoy en mi cuarto acostado viendo una muy mala película, cuando Yayoi entra en la habitación como un rayo de luz que ilumina mi vida. Su hermosa sonrisa me saluda mientras su cabella se agita con el aire de la ventana. Se acerca a mí besándome en los labios y después apoya su cabeza en mi pecho escuchando mi corazón. Guardo silencio dejándola trabajar y sé que encontrara que la arritmia ha desaparecido. Tengo que reconocer que un día de descanso hizo que los nervios desaparecieran.

- Se escucha mejor ¿te sientes bien?

- Perfectamente ahora que estas a mi lado – le respondo impidiéndole que se levante de la cama, jalándola hacia mí

**...**

Recibo una llamada de Taro que me sorprende pero aún más cuando me dice que él e Ishizaki viajarán a Tokyo para estar en la proposición. Hikaru y Genzo se han encargado de avisarles y están listos para celebrar la ocasión. No puedo negarme y espero que para Yayoi sea una bonita sorpresa.

Tsubasa también habla conmigo y me cuenta que Sanae acaba de llamar a Yayoi.

- No sospecha nada – me dice mi amigo – hasta enojada está porque no le has dado el anillo

- Espero que su enojo se quite y acepte – le digo y ríe diciendo que ella nunca se negaría. La idea se queda en mi mente y comienzo a sentir una opresión en el pecho que nada tiene que ver con mi enfermedad.

Después de hablar con Tsubasa felicitándome por la idea y deseándome toda la suerte del mundo, Genzo me habla para decirme que ya ha quedado con Yayoi para cenar.

- Le pedí que no fueras, no está muy convencida y estoy seguro que te hablará. Así que prepárate.

- ¿No sería mejor si asistiera con ustedes a la cena? De todas maneras sería una sorpresa al ver el lugar

- Deja de dudar y confía en mi plan – me dice el portero

No tardo en colgar con Wakabayashi cuando Yayoi me habla diciéndome que Genzo está en la ciudad, que quiere verla por cuestiones médicas y me pide mi opinión de ir o no a solas con él.

- Yo confío en ti, Yayoi

- ¿Seguro? – dice no tanto como duda sino como reclamo y tiene razón en cualquier otra circunstancia no permitiría que Genzo estuviera a solas con mi novia. Pero es un buen motivo. Me doy cuenta que tengo que ser convincente o sospechara algo.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Yayoi, anda, ve a cenar con Genzo y salúdamelo mucho

Colgamos seguro de que está enojada conmigo, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que decir, así que espero que la sorpresa le quite el enojo. Ahora todo está listo para la ocasión.

**...**

Me preparo para ir al restaurante y mientras me pongo el smoking que mi madre ha preparado siento como mi corazón late rápidamente. Tengo que sentarme y respirar profundamente durante un par de minutos antes de poder seguir. Tocan a la puerta y es mi padre quien entra para ver como estoy. Se sorprende al verme en la orilla de la cama hiperventilando

- ¡Jun – exclama acercándose a mí – ¿estas bien?

Espera unos momentos mientras logro tranquilizarme

- No es posible que me ponga así – le digo ya recuperado

- Es normal, es más tensión hablar de sentimientos que jugar un partido de futbol

Dejo mi casa rumbo al restaurante. El capitán del lugar me recibe llevándome a la terraza. Me sorprendo cuando veo la belleza del lugar. Los candiles, las flores, el mantel y el bello jardín rodeando el lugar.

- ¿Está como lo desea? – me pregunta y no puedo contestar con palabras, muevo un poco la cabeza imaginando a Yayoi en ese lugar.

Me siento en la mesa y admiro la bella vajilla que han colocado, el champaña ya enfriando al lado. Vuelvo a respirar profundamente y saco del bolsillo la caja donde tengo el anillo. Lo miro y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Taro y Hikaru son los primeros en llegar abrazándome mientras me felicitan por el bello lugar que he elegido.

- Ahora que le proponga matrimonio a Yoshiko tendrás que ayudarme a superar esto – comenta divertido.

Tenerlos a mi lado me tranquiliza y reímos un rato mientras llega el momento. Conforme llegan y me dejan solo para ir a ocupar su lagar al restaurante donde no verán nada pero nos estarán esperando, me siento cada vez más nervioso. Paseo de un lado a otro respirando profundamente recordando a mis médicos. Mi corazón no puede fallar en este momento. No puede.

Uno de los meseros me da la indicación de que Genzo está llegando, me escondo detrás de uno de los enormes jarrones de flores con la rosa roja en la mano. Respiro profundamente.

La veo caminar hacia la mesa sumamente sorprendida, admirando la belleza del lugar. Genzo va detrás de ella y le susurra algo al oído. La veo enfurecer en un instante y está por irse corriendo del lugar. Lo que pensé. Ella cree que Genzo la está tratando de conquistar. Él la detiene por los brazos evitando que huya, diciéndole que la suelte. Salgo de entre los jarrones tratando de no correr a su lado, dejándola que caiga en cuenta que este es nuestro momento, que soy yo quien está a su lado y ha creado este momento para ella.

Mi amigo la calma y comienzo a caminar hacia ella. Sigo caminando lentamente tratando de capturar este momento y hacerlo que dure lo más posible.

- Gracias, amigo – le digo a Wakabayashi, quien me sonríe divertido besando rápidamente a Yayoi antes de alejarse supongo que a donde están los demás.

Me paro frente a ella y noto que está llorando.

- Estas llorando – exclamo sorprendido al darme cuenta que la he hecho llorar y no de felicidad. Ella trata de ocultarse pero me acerco a abrazarla – no era mi intención… – digo sin saber que más decir, tratando de hacerla entender… –quería darte una sorpresa, Yayoi…

Ella trata de sonreír y dejar de llorar. Saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y seco sus lagrimas con delicadeza. Cuantas lágrimas la he hecho derramar – pienso con tristeza

- Es hermoso – dice suspirando fuertemente dejando de llorar

Le entrego la rosa que sigue en mi mano y ella la recibe oliendo su dulce aroma – esta es para ti – le digo abrazándola protectoramente. – Yayoi… – comienzo a decirle mientras admiramos la belleza de los jardines y siento como se tranquiliza en mis brazos, como su corazón ahora disfruta de la belleza del lugar que le he preparado – te amo

Ella me responde y sé que tengo que decir algo más, pero todo lo que había pensado desaparece de mi mente. Respiro tratando de recordar lo que había preparado pero mi mente sigue en blanco.

- "Misugi" – digo reaccionando ante sus palabras. Me ha llamado Misugi. Hace mucho tiempo que no me llama así, desde que le dije que no me gustaba, pero ahora lo ha dicho con tanto amor… Yayoi me ama y no me importa cómo me llame, me gusta como todo en ella me dice que me ama – me gusta como lo dices…

- Antes te molestaba

- Antes me llamabas "Capitán" o usabas mi apellido porque no me querías llamar por mi nombre. Ahora pronuncias mi apellido con tanta dulzura…

- Capitán – exclama con su dulce voz y me hace estremecer. Desde que somos novios no me llamaba así; ahora me recuerda todo lo que ella ha vivido a mi lado, siempre a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas… siempre juntos.

- Aoba – le digo tratando de transmitirle todo lo que ella me ha transmitido con su "Misugi" y su "Capitán", esa entrega mutua de tantos años ya. – te amo tanto, Aoba Yayoi…

Me hinco frente a ella sacando la pequeña caja con el anillo que tanto he buscado. Respiro profundamente y me hago consciente de los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. Son rápidos pero fuertes. Este es el momento.

- Aoba Yayoi ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – le pregunto por fin como lo había pensado

- Jun… – exclama ella como tantas veces lo hace. Comienza a llorar, pero no como antes, ahora es de felicidad, estoy seguro. Su rostro se llena de lágrimas pero su sonrisa me dice que es feliz. Abro la caja para mostrarle el anillo, quiero ver su reacción.

Sorprendente. Sus ojos se iluminan aún más, su rostro resplandece con los pequeños destellos que el anillo genera gracias a las velas del lugar. Su sonrisa es aún más grande y un suspiro de sorpresa casi imperceptible sale de su pecho.

- Es… – exclama apenas en un susurro.

Le gustó – pienso feliz pues para mí ese anillo significa el gran amor que nos tenemos y representa todo lo bello que es Yayoi en mi vida. Tomo el anillo de la caja y luego su mano izquierda. Le coloco el anillo sintiendo como su mano tiembla en la mía. Queda perfectamente.

- hermoso – exclama sonriendo y me levanto para abrazarla, pero me doy cuenta que no me ha respondido. No me ha dicho si quiere casarse conmigo.

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunto sin poder evitar una leve risa

- ¿Cómo? – me pregunta sin entender

- No me has respondido, Yayoi

- ¿Cómo? – vuelve a preguntar y estoy seguro que en su mente ella cree que ya me ha contestado, pero yo necesito escucharlo, necesito saber que si quiere casarse, ¿Qué tal que me dice que no?

- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, Yayoi?

- ¡Sí! – exclama arrojándose a mi cuello, besándome en los labios y la cara. Siento sus lágrimas en mi rostro y sus besos cálidos llenándome de amor. Pero lo que escucho es el cielo. Esa pequeña palabra es la que me llena de felicidad y hace que mi corazón comience a latir con normalidad, la normalidad que solo Yayoi me brinda, la única razón por la que mi corazón sigue latiendo. La abrazo y giro lleno de felicidad.

- Gracias Yayoi – exclamo – te prometo luchar por hacerte feliz… siempre

- No tienes que hacer nada, Jun; con tenerte a mi lado soy feliz – responde con su dulzura sin igual

- Estaremos juntos siempre

- Siempre – repito asegurando mis palabras


	56. Chapter 56

**Hola, hola! Disculpen en retraso pero el trabajo me ha tenido sin un segundo de tiempo. les dejo el siguiente capitulo esperando que les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 56**

La emoción de estar comprometida con Jun me inunda de felicidad a cada momento. Despierto y veo el anillo en mi dedo y no puedo evitar derramar una lágrima de alegría y emoción; luego, cuando veo a Jun en el entrenamiento del FC Tokyo no puedo dejar de sonreír; por las tardes, cuando doy terapia a los jugadores y Jun está en la universidad, solo pienso en verlo al terminar nuestras actividades, en lo mucho que tenemos que planear y lo rápido que deseo que pase el tiempo para ya ser su esposa.

Lo primero que tuvimos que hacer después de las celebraciones fue reunir a las dos familias para los pormenores de la celebración. Mucha gente, incluida Sanae me advirtió de la situación, de la posibilidad de tener rencillas entre los miembros de la familia, pero para mí y Jun, fue un momento divertido.

Mis padres invitaron a los señores Misugi a la casa y los recibieron con una deliciosa cena preparada por mi madre. Los señores Misugi se portaron perfectamente y la reunión fluyo con alegría hasta que llegó el momento de decidir cómo sería la boda. A Jun se le ocurrió comentar lo divertido que sería tener a todos los amigos reunidos para la boda, haciendo que su mamá saltara furiosa pensando que queríamos solo una ceremonia y no una boda sintoísta como todos los Misugi han tenido. Mi padre también salto argumentando lo mismo que la señora Misugi, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que estaban de acuerdo, así que comenzaron a discutir sobre lo mismo: la importancia de casarnos a la manera tradicional.

Jun toma mi mano divertido ante la discusión entre nuestros padres, le miro y con solo los ojos nos transmitimos seguridad, tranquilidad y alegría.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema en casarme de forma tradicional – comento después de casi una hora de discusión sin sentido – es lo que deseo – digo un poco apenada – aunque también me gustaría realizar una celebración con todos nuestros amigos

- ¡Hay mucha gente que debemos invitar! – comenta el señor Misugi – debemos realizar dos eventos: el tradicional sintoísta y otra celebración con un gran banquete

- Me gusta – establece Jun apoyando la idea

- ¿No es mucho? – le pregunto en silencio para que nuestros padres no oigan y comience una nueva batalla de discusión

- No – responde con su bella sonrisa

Las señoras comienzan a planear todo para las bodas estableciendo quien será el mejor coordinador de bodas que se pueda contratar.

- Si por ellas fuera se casarían en una semana – nos comenta mi padre divertido y son los señores quienes interrumpen a las señoras para primero establecer la fecha de la boda

- Bueno… – comento sin saber cuando quiero que sea. Medito un poco cuando y me doy cuenta que estamos sumamente ocupados, o más bien Misugi – creo que debería ser cuando Jun no está en la universidad

- ¡Acaba de empezar el semestre! – exclama su madre con frustración, tristeza y resignación – falta mucho…

- ¿No empezarán las convocatorias a la selección? – pregunta mi padre pues sabe que los juegos olímpicos serán dentro de un año y la clasificación deberá realizarse pronto

Jun y yo nos quedamos mirando dándonos cuenta de la cantidad de compromisos que se puede tener. Establecemos una fecha posible entre un semestre escolar y otro, y una fecha en la que la selección ya esté reunida pero todavía no tengan juegos de preparación, para que así sea más fácil el viaje de nuestros amigos.

- Creo que tendré que hablar nuevamente con Sanae para preguntarle cómo le hizo – digo divertida y preocupada al mismo tiempo

Después de un par de horas de discusión comenzamos con la parte de cómo vamos a vivir y donde. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensarlo como nuestros padres lo están haciendo, pero en algunos casos tienen razón.

Jun les comenta que de eso no deben preocuparse. Los dos tenemos un sueldo por nuestro trabajo en el FC Tokyo y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que al casarme con Jun le complico su deseo de abandonar el futbol, pues es, por un par de años más, su única fuente de ingreso. Sonrío con la idea de que no pueda dejar el futbol y apruebo su comentario.

- Podemos pagar la renta de un departamento – comento a nuestros padres

- Tus estudios hijo – dice la señora Misugi

- No los dejará – respondo rápidamente – no se lo permitiré

- Ni pienso hacerlo. El futbol no es para siempre, ser médico es mi meta y lo seré

Aunque en su momento no nos lo dicen, nuestro padres tienen toda la intención de ayudarnos, así que varias semanas después de la cena, los padres de Misugi nos invitan a cenar para entregarnos su regalo de bodas: una hermosa casa.

Me sorprendo con el regalo, deseando no aceptar. Jun piensa lo mismo que yo, pero no hay manera de convencerlos, sería una gran ofensa de seguir insistiendo, así que agradezco por todas las maneras posibles por el gran regalo que nos han hecho.

Mis padres se enteran por los de Misugi, del regalo que nos realizan y ellos deciden apoyarnos para amueblarla. Nuevamente no podemos negarnos.

**...**

Los preparativos de la boda me quitan todo el tiempo libre del que dispongo. Siempre está, afuera de mi trabajo, una de las mamás, ya sea la de Jun o la mía, esperándome para ir a ver algo relacionado con la boda. La empresa que contratamos para la organización es sumamente eficiente y en poco tiempo ya tenemos todo listo para empezar a decidir qué tipo de flores, comida, música, invitaciones y lugares queremos para la celebración.

Descanso una tarde cuando mis padres y los señores Misugi realizan un viaje de fin de semana a ver un hotel donde se puede realizar la celebración a las afueras de Tokio. Nos enojamos cuando no nos invitan al viaje, pero luego lo tomamos con filosofía y decidimos que es lo mejor, ninguno de los dos quiere hacer la fiesta fuera de la ciudad, así que no necesitamos ver ningún lugar. Los dejamos ir y aprovechar su ausencia para pasar tiempo a solas.

**...**

Estoy feliz con la idea de pasar un fin de semana con Jun y ese viernes durante el entrenamiento del FC Tokyo no puedo dejar de sonreír. Jun también está emocionado, después del juego contra el Gamba Osaka tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

Soda es el seleccionado que integra la alineación del Osaka y Jun se alegra de jugar contra él. Durante el tiempo previo al encuentro, mientras los chicos están en el vestidor yo paseo por los túneles que conducen al campo y veo a algunos jugadores del Osaka. Saludo a Soda quien me abraza feliz de verme, preguntándome por Jun inmediatamente.

- Será divertido tenerlo de oponente – me dice con su gran sonrisa

- Ahora está de medio delantero – le comento pues antes jugaban los dos en la defensa central

- De ahí no podrá pasar. Le conozco muy bien y sabría descifrar todas sus jugadas. No podrá anotar

- Será un partido interesante – concluyo sonriendo mientras me despido de Soda pues los equipos comienzan a alinearse para salir al campo.

Observo como Jun se abraza con Soda felices de encontrarse ahora como rivales. Salgo a la banca mientras los equipos entran al campo, saludan a la gente y realizan la ceremonia de inicio, con el lanzamiento de moneda y la elección de cancha.

Jun sale con el balón dominado dando un pase a su compañero quien comienza el primer ataque del equipo. Los primeros minutos sirven para que los jugadores se acomoden en el campo, los que marcaran se peguen a sus contrarios a cuidar y los equipos realicen una serie de pases que permitan tantear la ferocidad del rival.

Jun se ve en perfectas condiciones cuando toma el balón en el círculo central y se lanza al ataque con decisión. Le grita a varios compañeros para que le acompañen y los delanteros se acomodan a la espera de un pase largo.

Me levanto para apreciar la jugada y junto mis manos instintivamente en señal de una plegaria. En ese preciso momento caigo en cuenta que por primera vez en muchos años no he pedido al cielo por la salud de Misugi al inicio del partido. Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho y trato de tranquilizarme, pues el corazón de Jun ha reaccionado perfectamente al tratamiento dado por el suizo doctor Zimmermann. Aún así no logro despejar esa sensación en el pecho y no separo mis manos en señal de oración.

Jun dribla a un par de jugadores del Osaka y continua de frente hacia la portería donde Soda ya lo espera listo para defender su portería. Jun acepta el reto y pudiendo hacer algún pase a sus delanteros, decide enfilarse directo a la portería. En cuanto entra a la zona de anotación Soda lo presiona. Verlos es un espectáculo. Se conocen perfectamente y parece que se adelantan a cada jugada. Jun no pierde el control del esférico, pero tampoco puede avanzar. Es tal el espectáculo que los demás jugadores no intervienen, se conservan a cierta distancia en espera que el duelo se defina. Observo a Jun y veo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, miro a Soda a su lado y veo que él también sonríe. Los dos están disfrutando ser oponentes, poner en práctica sus conocimientos del otro y divertirse mientras juegan.

El portero del Osaka es quien reacciona y se lanza por el balón para terminar con lo que parecía un interminable duelo entre amigos/rivales. El portero se lanza directo al balón pero Jun logra verlo en el último instante elevando el balón y buscando realizar un pase de cabeza. Soda también salta sabiendo que al ser más alto que Jun podrá ganarle fácilmente, pero Jun se antepone al salto y logra rozar el balón para mandar un pase a uno de sus compañeros que al tener al portero fuera de su posición no tiene problemas en anotar el primer gol para el FC Tokyo.

Jun y Soda caen al suelo después del enfrentamiento y los veo sonreír durante la caída. Es un solo instante en el que veo como Soda cae al suelo encima de Jun, directo con el brazo en su pecho. El rostro de Jun me demuestra que ha sido fuerte. Exclamo su nombre acercándome a la cancha a donde el técnico y el médico del equipo me siguen.

- ¿estará bien? – pregunta el entrenador

- Seguramente – responde el médico pero no lo noto muy seguro

La jugada termina con el gol del Tokyo y la celebración de los chicos. Soda se levanta rápidamente y tiende la mano a Jun para ayudarle a levantarse, sin darse cuenta de la posible implicación de la caída. Jun se pone una mano en el pecho y con la otra acepta la ayuda de Soda, levantándose con dificultad y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- Jun… – exclamo preocupada

Él se levanta y cuando Soda está por soltarle la mano Jun se desbalancea a punto de caer al suelo sino es por el defensa quien lo detiene asustado. El árbitro ve la situación y permite la entrada de la asistencia médica, corro al encuentro de Jun sin dudarlo. Soda lo sigue sosteniendo mientras él se coloca las manos en el pecho.

- Jun – digo llegando a su lado recibiendo una ligera sonrisa de su parte – ¿Qué sientes?

- Me cuesta respirar – responde tratando de imprimir seguridad en su voz

- Ha sido el golpe – responde el médico ayudando a Jun a acostarse en la camilla que también ha ingresado al terreno de juego.

Sacamos a Jun del partido para que éste se puede reiniciar y me paro junto a Jun tomándole de la mano en espera de los comentarios del médico

- Solo el golpe, no hay fractura de costillas o algo por el estilo – nos dice mientras ayuda a Jun a sentarse recobrándose a cada momento –respira profunda y lentamente – le dice y Jun sigue las indicaciones viéndome de reojo con su hermosa sonrisa

Le dejo unos momentos para sacar una de sus pastillas, la cual se traga sin chistar.

- Puedo continuar – le dice al doctor

- No creo que sea prudente – le responde y me doy cuenta que si fuera cualquier otro jugador no lo pensaría, pero tratándose de Jun, está dudoso de dejarle continuar. Jun me mira buscando apoyo pero sigo pensando en que sería lo mejor.

El entrenador se acerca solicitando un diagnóstico y Jun le dice que puede continuar, el doctor lo medita antes de apoyar a Jun.

- Pero me gustaría que descansara unos minutos más

El entrenador lo medita y da tres minutos de descanso para Jun antes de que regrese al juego.

Me quedo a su lado mientras sigue respirando profundamente sin quitar la vista del juego. El Osaka está aprovechando la ventaja que tienen de un jugador más y se lanza con fuerza al ataque de la portería del Tokyo. El doctor se queda cerca de nosotros monitoreando a Jun quien está tan absorto en el partido que no se da cuenta que ha pasado ya cinco minutos fuera del juego. Suficientes minutos para que el Osaka realice una gran jugada de ataque en conjunto, empatando el partido.

- Tengo que entrar – dice poniéndose de pie casi de un salto. El doctor se acerca y vemos que no se encuentra tan mal. Jun suelta mi mano y se dirige a la media cancha para hablar con el entrenador y entrar al juego.

Recibe indicaciones y cuando se reanuda el juego Jun entra al partido. Se coloca en posición y grita indicaciones a sus compañeros. La defensa jugará al fuera de lugar, adelantarán las filas y buscarán el gol del triunfo.

Uno mis manos levantando una plegaria al cielo y no aparto la mirada del pecho de Jun. El Tokyo retoma el control del partido y realiza una serie de jugadas de peligro sin lograr anotar. Jun se conserva en el medio campo realizado su labor de orquestador, dando pases a la derecha, izquierda o al centro donde los delanteros se mueven buscando una oportunidad de gol.

El Osaka se defiende muy bien y logra impedirnos anotar. El primer tiempo está por terminar pero parece que nuestro equipo no quiere irse al descanso empatado, así que el portero toma el balón y lanza un pase largo directo a Jun quien lo controla mirando a sus compañeros. Todos están marcados. Comienza el avance driblando a un contrario encaminándose a la portería, busca un espacio y la colocación perfecta para realizar un tiro de media distancia, ese nuevo tiro que tanto asemeja al drive shoot de Tsubasa.

Soda se da cuenta perfectamente de la intención de Jun y corre a su encuentro para impedir el tiro. Jun le alcanza a ver y vuelve a levantar el balón saltando junto con él para esquivar a Soda. Lo consigue realizando un tiro de chilena anotando el segundo gol del Tokyo.

- Jun… – exclamo al verlo caer nuevamente al suelo. Soda está a su lado y le ayuda a levantarse. Está bien. Jun sonríe y Soda le golpea levemente la cabeza. Varios compañeros del Tokyo se acercan a celebrar el gol con él; Jun se abraza y celebra con ellos no sin antes lanzarme un beso diciéndome que está bien.

El primer tiempo del partido termina en pocos minutos y nos vamos al descanso con un gol de ventaja. Me acerco a Jun para preguntarle cómo se siente y al tenerlo a mi lado me doy cuenta que no está bien.

- Jun… – le digo rodeándole por la cintura

- Estoy bien, Yayoi – me responde entre grandes jadeos

- No lo estás – le respondo tajante y él sonríe en respuesta, dejando caer su peso en mi cuerpo a manera de rendición

Entramos en la sala clínica de los vestidores y el doctor del equipo le revisa nuevamente.

- No hay peligro pero es preferible que no continúe jugando – Jun asiente con resignación y vemos como el doctor ingresa al vestidor para dar la noticia al entrenador. Nos quedamos solos

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto poniéndome frente a él mirándole a los ojos impidiéndole que mienta

- Cansado – responde rodeándome con sus brazos, jalándome hacia él en un abrazo profundo.

- Lo siento – susurro sabiendo lo que le cuesta dejar un partido

- Estaba disfrutando mucho del juego – responde sin dejar de abrazarme

Otro de los ayudantes médicos entra con los pants de Jun y le ayudo a vestirse y regresar a la banca del equipo para ver el segundo tiempo del partido. Me siento a su lado y él me toma de la mano, nos vemos a los ojos y sonreímos.

- Gracias – susurra y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de tener a ese hombre como mi prometido.

El Tokyo logra conservar la ventaja durante el segundo tiempo aunque el Osaka tuvo grandes oportunidades de anotar. El equipo celebra y Jun felicita a sus compañeros, luego va a saludar a Soda y los dos se felicitan por el partido.

- Cuídate Misugi – le dice el defensa – las olimpiadas están cerca y los torneos para ir están próximos. Tenemos que volver a jugar juntos

- Así lo haremos, Soda. ¡Te lo prometo!

**...**

Dejamos el estadio después de una revisión por parte del doctor quien nos dice que todo se ve bien, listos para ir a comer a un rico restaurante y después al centro comercial para ver una película.

Disfrutamos la tarde felices de regresar a la normalidad y no hablar mucho sobre la boda, solo disfrutando nuestra compañía. Le comento mi temor sobre su malestar y mi deseo de ver al cardiólogo, pero él se niega diciendo que se encuentra bien.

Regresamos a su casa después del cine dándome cuenta de su cansancio. Se recuesta en un sofá y mientras platicamos comienza a dormitar.

- Vamos a que te acuestes – le digo jalándolo de la mano para hacerlo levantar del sillón.

- Me encuentro bien, Yayoi – me dice negándose a ir a su habitación

- No quiero discutir, Misugi, así que levántate y vamos a tu recámara

Creo que él tampoco quiere discutir pues se levanta siguiéndome por los pasillos.

- Te aseguro que estoy bien – repite durante el trayecto

- Estas cansado y deberías dormir

- Supuestamente disfrutaríamos de este tiempo para nosotros – me dice recostándose en la cama con frustración en su voz

- Estamos juntos ¿no? – le digo acercándome a él para besarle

- No me gusta estar así

- Has estado peor, Jun. Así que no te quejes

- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

- Siempre – respondo haciéndolo sonreír

Prendemos la televisión viendo nuevamente una película, pero Jun no llega ni a los veinte minutos cuando ya está dormido en mis brazos.

Me quedo a dormir en la casa Misugi feliz de poder estar a su lado y aunque despierta para cenar, vuelve a dormir rápidamente. Me acurruco a su lado acariciando su cabello, disfrutando de su presencia, feliz de saber que pronto seré su esposa

- Deberías de pensarlo bien, Yayoi – dice despertando de su sueño

- ¿Pensar qué? – pregunto

- Casarte conmigo…

- ¡Estás loco! No tengo nada que pensar

- Mi corazón nunca será completamente sano y cuando estoy así…

- Te conviertes en el hombre más insoportable del planeta – le interrumpo – siempre con esas tontas ideas de que no debemos estar juntos, de que deberías dejar el futbol…

Jun se queda en silencio y pienso que se ha quedado dormido pero después de un rato habla.

- Me quejo mucho ¿verdad?

- Mucho – respondo – no recuerdas a ese chico del Musashi que no se daba por vencido, que siempre quería jugar más…

- En ese entonces creía que moriría joven, así que no me importaba. Ahora no quiero morir, quiero estar bien para vivir a tu lado

- Algún día moriremos Jun y mientras tanto viviremos juntos, te lo prometo

- Siempre juntos, Yayoi

- ¡Siempre! – concluyo besándole en la frente, tapándole con las cobijas y pidiéndole que duerma un poco más.

**...**

La federación japonesa de futbol nos sorprende con el nombramiento del nuevo entrenador de la selección sub 23 que luchará por su pase a las olimpiadas. Por las noticias nos enteramos que será Kira Korzo, el entrenador de Hyuga en su juventud, un ex jugador borracho que siempre deja mucho que desear.

- Sorprendente – comenta Jun al ver las noticias

No estoy muy de acuerdo con su observación pero me guardo mis comentarios. Por lo menos no será Gamou quien los hacía entrenar muy duro.

Unas horas después de la noticia recibimos la llamada de Katagiri invitándonos a desayunar al día siguiente.

- Si quiere habar con los dos, seguramente te quiere como parte del equipo médico – me dice Jun alegrándome con la idea, me da ansiedad estar lejos de Jun durante los torneos.

**...**

Jun estaba en lo cierto, Katagiri nos busca para invitarme a formar parte del cuerpo médico y saber la situación médica de Jun. Le platicamos sobre el nuevo tratamiento con el médico Suizo y lo mucho que le ha ayudado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Kira tiene contemplado a Jun para el equipo? – pregunto entusiasmada

- Por supuesto – responde el hombre de las eternas gafas – Misugi es parte importante sobre todo porque no piensa convocar a los chicos que están en Europa

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamamos los dos sorprendidos

- Ellos tienen que concentrarse en sus equipos, seguramente serán convocados para las olimpiadas, pero no queremos distraerlos durante las preliminares.

Nos despedimos de Katagiri con la promesa de no decir nada sobre los jugadores, Kira Korzo los dará a conocer dentro de poco. Jun y yo caminamos por un largo rato sin rumbo definido solo para conversar, pero durante varios kilómetros Jun no dice nada

- Pensé que estarías más feliz – digo por fin

- Sin Tsubasa, Hyuga, Genzo, Shingo… será más trabajo

- Puedes regresar a la media cancha como lo estás haciendo en el FC Tokyo

- Mi corazón…

- Deja de preocuparte, Jun. Tu corazón está bien y el doctor Zimmermann está muy consciente de estos partidos, de las preliminares y las olimpiadas

- Nuestra boda…

- Será antes de las preliminares, tenemos el tiempo perfecto – concluyo y por fin le saco una sonrisa al hombre frente a mi

- Viajarás conmigo durante los partidos y ya seremos marido y mujer – dice haciéndome sonrojar mientras me besa seductoramente

- Iré como parte del equipo médico, no como tu esposa

- ¡Yayoi! Dame al menos un poco de alegría

**...**

Unos días después Kira Korzo da a conocer la lista de seleccionados para la sub-23. Sorprende a la prensa la ausencia de los europeos pero Katagiri explica la situación. El proceso se realizará durante un par de semanas de entrenamiento de donde se seleccionaran los 23 que participaran en los partidos amistosos y las preliminares. Jun es uno de ellos pero también sorprende la inclusión de un chiquillo que conocemos bastante bien y que es el líder de la selección menor de Japón, el compañero eterno de Hyuga, Takeshi Sawada. También aparecen varios jugadores que no conocíamos por ser jugadores de un deporte llamado futsal, similar al futbol, pero con grandes diferencias.

La liga japonesa entra en receso al tiempo que inicia el entrenamiento en los campos de la federación.

Me presento con el jefe médico y nos da justo volver a trabajar juntos. No le pasa desapercibido el anillo en mi dedo y me felicita por mi compromiso.

- Tú trabajo nunca se ha visto mermado por tu relación con Misugi y espero que así siga

- Se lo aseguro


	57. Chapter 57

**Hola, hola! disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo me ha traído vuelta loca, además, la inspiración llego en sentido contrario: ya tengo escritos los capítulos de la boda de Jun y Yayoi, pero todavía no toca, así que tenía que esperar que la inspiración llegara... espero les guste y nos vemos pronto!**

**Capítulo 57**

El tratamiento del doctor Zimmermann es modificado de acuerdo a las necesidades de Jun, ahora con la selección japonesa. El entrenador Kira realiza un gran entrenamiento antes de los dos partidos amistosos que se tendrán antes de las eliminatorias olímpicas, antes de nuestra boda.

Mi trabajo médico es sencillo, la mayoría de los jugadores traen buena condición debido al trabajo con sus equipos y aunque Kira los pone a trabajar aún más que Gamou, todos parecen en buen estado. Así que me dedico a observar los entrenamientos y ver como el equipo se va conformando. Trabajar con Kira me parece todavía extraño aunque su objetivo es claro, quiere sacar lo mejor de cada jugador.

Los chicos se divierten en los entrenamientos, todos se alegran de estar juntos nuevamente, Taro y Hikaru son los líderes naturales del equipo y los hermanos Tachibana, Sano y Jito son los encargados de la diversión, tomando siempre a Ishizaki como principal blanco de sus bromas.

Por momentos parece que los chicos del futsal y los del RJ7 no compaginan con los demás, pero Taro es quien se encarga de integrarlos y hacerlos sentir como parte del equipo.

- Son muchos – comento un día mientras veo el entrenamiento junto con mi jefe, el doctor de la selección

- Kira realizará una selección más adelante

Por un momento me preocupa Jun, pero recuerdo que es un gran jugador y estoy segura que Kira no lo dejará fuera.

- Tendrás que darles terapia – dice el doctor sacándome de mis pensamientos señalando a los chicos del futsal – podrán tener buena condición, pero el futsal no es lo mismo que el futbol.

Observo a los chicos y sé que sus rodillas no están acostumbradas al trabajo fuerte de una cancha de futbol normal, así que por las tardes les doy terapia. Los chicos me caen bien, tengo que admitirlo y les encanta tener esta nueva experiencia.

- Las reglas de Kira nos han inspirado – me comentan una tarde durante la terapia.

"Sentimientos", "Posibilidades" y "una persona, una habilidad" son las tres frases que describen la mentalidad de Kira. Los chicos del futsal, Kotaro Furukawa y Shinnosuke Kazami, me explican un poco más y entiendo el porqué están ahí, jugando futbol. Desean abrir sus posibilidades y jugar futbol es una posibilidad completamente diferente, nueva y excitante para ellos, además de poder mejorar sus habilidades entregándose por completo al juego.

Me gusta apoyar a los chicos del futsal durante sus terapias, los voy conociendo más así como ellos a los demás jugadores, pues me realizan un sinfín de preguntas sobre cada uno de ellos.

- Así que tú eres la prometida de Misugi – me comentan cuando se enteran de mi relación con los chicos

- Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, pero no sabíamos que eras tú – me dice el otro

- ¡¿oído sobre mí?! – exclamo sorprendida

- Los chicos le hacen burla a Misugi porque tiene a su novia siempre a su lado… ahora entendemos a que se referían

Me sonrojo con sus comentarios y los chicos comienzan a burlarse de mi reacción hasta que los hago callar con un movimiento de mi mano en sus rodillas.

- ¡Era broma! – exclama uno de ellos – la verdad es que todos tienen envidia de que solo Misugi tenga a su novia trabajando en el cuerpo técnico.

- Pero eso lo podemos solucionar – exclama el otro – consigámonos una novia dentro del equipo

- No hay muchas mujeres – comenta el otro pensativo – ¿Qué tan enamorada estás de Misugi? – me pregunta divertido

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo

- Podría hacer que te enamores de mí…

- ¡No! – respondo sin saber si es en serio o en broma, hasta que los chicos sueltan una sonora carcajada que me aclara que solo están bromeando conmigo.

**...**

Durante la primera semana de entrenamiento, Kira los hace trabajar con la frase "una persona, una habilidad". Deben mostrar su mayor habilidad y ser el mejor en ella. Ningún jugador tiene problemas para mostrar su talento, a excepción de los chicos futsal, ellos son buenos en su juego, no en futbol. Jun es otro que duda sobre sus capacidades.

- He jugado en tantas posiciones que no podría decirte cual es mi mejor habilidad – me dice una tarde

- ¿te das cuenta de lo presumido que te oyes? – le digo divertida

- ¡Yayoi! No es broma, no sé si soy un buen defensa, medio o contención…

- Podrías ser portero…

- Si no me vas a ayudar – dice alejándose

Logro detenerlo y le miro a los ojos.

- Discúlpame – le digo con sinceridad – pero no deberías preocuparte tanto, tú mayor habilidad está en eso… eres un gran jugador en cualquier parte del campo

**...**

La segunda semana de entrenamiento, Kira desarrolla el segundo mantra: "posibilidades". Busca que los chicos exploren sus posibilidades más allá de sus habilidades naturales.

- Creo que tenías razón, Yayoi – me comenta Jun en nuestro día libre, en el cual vemos, junto con nuestras madres, los detalles de la boda. – Kira busca que seamos buenos en lo que siempre hacemos, pero también quiere que nos abramos a nuevas posibilidades, a otros puestos dentro del equipo.

- Algo que tú conoces perfectamente – le respondo con una sonrisa

Durante la semana de posibilidades Kira se apoya mucho en Jun y la manera en que ha estado en diferentes posiciones de acuerdo a las necesidades del equipo. Ver a Jun como uno de los integrantes más importantes del equipo, me alegra mucho y disfruto verlo trabajar con los demás.

La tercera semana se habla de "sentimientos" o como dice Kira: "no trabajará con ningún jugador que no sepa transmitir sentimientos a su juego".

- Sentimientos – me comenta Jun - ¿quiere que juguemos con el corazón? Siempre lo hemos hecho

- Creo que más bien se refiere a que todo tu ser debe de reflejarse en tu juego.

- Explícate – me pide Jun, y divertida le respondo

- Todo lo que haces, todo lo que piensas, lo que sientes… refleja quien eres. – comienzo y veo su cara de interrogación – por ejemplo tú, Jun. Tu manera de controlar el balón, de controlar la defensa es tu manera de controlar una parte de tu vida, porque lo demás no lo puedes controlar

- Por mi corazón…

- Exacto. Siempre has sido bueno tomando el control del equipo, haciéndolos trabajar en conjunto, porque es lo único que puedes controlar. Eso es transmitir tu "ser" al "juego".

**...**

- Buenos días, Aoba – me saludan y miro a la puerta de la zona de terapia. Ahí está, parado frente a mí, Kira Koza.

- Buenos días, señor Koza

- ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos?

- Por supuesto.

Siempre sucede lo mismo, me buscan para saber de la salud de Misugi y estoy segura que Kira también me busca con ese fin. Le acompaño a su oficina y ahí me invita a platicar. Primero me habla sobre los chicos del futsal y le digo que en poco tiempo estarán acostumbrados al duro césped del futbol.

- Sobre Misugi… - comienza a decir queriendo saber si Jun aguantará el difícil entrenamiento al que los está sometiendo

- El puede sin ningún problema

- Tú serás la encargada de estar al pendiente de él – me asegura – sé que pronto se casarán y estoy seguro que no dejaras que se ponga en riesgo ¿verdad?

- Se lo aseguro

- No quiero que le digas nada – me guiña un ojo – no quiero que se sienta miembro del equipo cuando aún no he anunciado la lista definitiva. Pero él cumple perfectamente el perfil de jugador que quiero

- Es habilidosos, tiene posibilidades en cualquier posición y se entrega por entero – comento haciendo alusión a sus mantras.

- Así es, Aoba. Jun es lo que quiero en el equipo, pero tiene que pasar por lo mismo que el resto, no puedo darle un trato preferencial

- No lo necesita, Jun podrá con su entrenamiento. Se lo aseguro

- Me alegra mucho. Gracias Aoba – dice despidiéndose con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**...**

El entrenamiento es muy duro, todos juegan en diferentes posiciones y desarrollan habilidades en cada posición, los Tachibana, ahora son defensas, Ken es delantero, solo Misaki y Matsuyama parecen conservar su posición en la media cancha, donde también Misugi es colocado la mayoría de las veces.

- Que estén en su misma posición no significa que no tengan que desarrollar otras habilidades y posibilidades – me comenta Jun una tarde que le menciono sobre lo que veo en la media cancha – Taro se ha tenido que convertir en un orquestador, trabajar en la posición que antes tenía Tsubasa; y Hikaru… ha tenido que ser el líder que es en su equipo. Estoy seguro que él será el capitán.

**...**

El primer partido amistoso es esta semana, Dinamarca está por llegar a Japón y reviso por última vez el corazón de Misugi.

- Parece que el ejercicio le ha sentado muy bien – comento al encontrar los exámenes con perfectos resultados

- El tratamiento del doctor Zimmermann ha ayudado, además de tu cariño y apoyo, Yayoi – responde abrazándome con dulzura

**...**

Kira Kozo no da a conocer a los seleccionados hasta un día antes del partido. El último día de entrenamiento es extenuante. Mientras observo el entrenamiento no dejo de preocuparme por Jun, pues aunque su corazón está respondiendo bien, no quiero que se esfuerce tanto. Dejo el campo de entrenamiento acompañada de Jun al término del día.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto en el trayecto a su casa

- Cansado – responde recostándose en mi pecho para descansar

- El entrenamiento ha sido muy duro, pero ya termino

- No sé si seré convocado

- No seas absurdo – le comento con una ligera risa

- Puede que mi condición sea un factor para quedar fuera

- Lo dudo – comento sin mencionar mi conversación con Kira

- A veces pienso que no debería jugar

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sorprendida - ¿lo dices en serio?

- Ya lo hemos hablado Yayoi, no quiero forzar mi corazón

Guardo silencio para no discutir, estoy segura que Kira lo tomará en cuenta para la selección y cuando sea nombrado, esas ideas de dejar el futbol se esfumaran de la mente de Jun. Estoy segura.

**...**

Kira da la lista y por supuesto Jun está entre los seleccionados. La gran sorpresa para los reporteros es la inclusión de los chicos pertenecientes al futsal: Furukawa y Kazami. A Jun le gusta la idea, durante los entrenamientos ha aprendido mucho de ellos, de su rapidez de movimientos y sus pases cortos que aseguran la posesión del balón y el avance rápido hacia el terreno enemigo.

Dinamarca ya está en Japón y el día del partido llega rápidamente. Los 23 seleccionados están en perfectas condiciones y sumamente entusiasmados de demostrar lo aprendido con Kira. La alineación que el entrenador presenta para el primer tiempo, no genera grandes comentarios, más allá de lo ya antes mencionado con la inclusión del dueto futsal.

Jun estará en la defensa al lado de sus amigos Jito, Soda y Ryo. Matsuyama será el capitán del equipo, algo que lo tiene muy feliz y al resto del equipo también. Taro estará en la media cancha ocupando el puesto clásico de Tsubasa. Lo que más me ha gustado es verlo desarrollarse en esa posición con una gran naturalidad y nada de deseos de ser el nuevo Tsubasa. Él simplemente es un miembro más del equipo que sea conseguir el pase a las olimpiadas.

El estadio está lleno, todos desean ver lo que este equipo puede hacer sin las grandes figuras. Los equipos salen y se entonan los himnos de las dos naciones; luego nuestro equipo saluda al equipo visitante y toman posiciones en el campo.

Junto mis manos y elevo una plegaria al cielo para que cuide a Jun.

Dinamarca cuenta con dos figuras importantes como su combinación dorada en la delantera, un tipo enorme llamado Haas y otro un poco más bajo de estatura llamado Christiansen. Son ellos los que se encargan de poner el balón en juego y no dudan en atacar con fuerza. Por un momento me preocupa su fiereza, pero no va dirigida a la portería en sí, sino directamente contra Jito, nuestro defensa central al lado de Jun. Christiansen y Haas van juntos contra Jito quien sale a defender la portería terminando en el suelo. El médico se levanta de la banca y los dos nos preocupamos un poco, pero Jito no duda un solo segundo en levantarse con una sonrisa. No piensa permitir que un leve enfrentamiento lo deje fuera del juego. Jun le ayuda a levantarse y le palmea el brazo en señal de apoyo. Mi estomago se encoje al pensar que Jun puede ser el siguiente. El partido será muy duro para la defensa.

Japón ataca y Taro no duda en pasar el balón al dueto futsal, quienes comienzan una serie de pases entre ellos que dejan sorprendidos no solo a los rivales sino al estadio completo. Dinamarca marca rápidamente con más jugadores haciendo que sea más difícil el movimiento de los chicos, pero Misaki les ha seguido en sus movimientos y recupera el balón cuando Kazami lo pierde en una fuerte barrida del defensa contrario. Taro avanza con balón dominado y después de un par de magnificas jugadas en las que Dinamarca trata de quitarle el balón, Taro envía un pase a Nitta quien recibe de primera intención tirando a la portería, pero un defensa logra interponerse y desviar el tiro.

Dinamarca vuelve a atacar con su dupla y nuevamente vuelven sobre Jito, haciendo este duelo personal. Jito no se intimida y por el contrario da su mejor juego, pues logra defender el balón en un gran salto junto al alto Haas, aún así el rebote da al otro rival y Christiansen toma el esférico. Jun está cerca para marcarlo pero Jito ya está de pie y va sobre él rápidamente barriéndose limpiamente y consiguiendo el balón.

- Bien Jito – le grita Jun entusiasmado con la labor de su compañero

El partido sigue en ceros y Japón sabe que debe anotar rápidamente. Así que Jun comienza el ataque dando el balón al Capitán, quien sube con balón dominado. Jun le sigue de cerca y acompaña la jugada. Matsuyama está por tirar, pero observa a su amigo correr por la lateral del campo y sin dudar, le manda el balón a Misugi.

Este se desmarca magistralmente logrando una gran jugada y sigue corriendo hacia el centro del campo donde está en posibilidades de tirar de media distancia. Se prepara para hacerlo, pero sabe que Misaki está cerca y en mejor posibilidad pues los medios rivales le están marcando a él, así que finta con el tiro y lanza un pase a Misaki, quien recibe el balón quedando solo contra los dos defensas centrales de Dinamarca. El estadio grita ensordecedoramente al ver las magnificas jugadas individuales y de conjunto de los tres chicos japoneses. Misaki sigue con el balón quien dribla al resto de la defensa de manera rápida e impresionante, tirando a la portería. Vence al portero y abre el marcador para Japón.

El primer gol ha caído y toda la banca japonesa, yo incluida, se levanta gritando de felicidad. Jun celebra con Hikaru y Taro se les une en la celebración. A partir de ahí, Japón los conoce como los 3M (Misugi, Matsuyama y Misaki) los jugadores más valiosos del equipo.

El partido continúa y no pierdo una sola jugada hasta que veo a mi jefe, el médico de la selección, salir de la zona de bancas y platicar con un señor cerca de las gradas que llama mi atención.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto cuando le veo regresar con cara de preocupación

- Debemos vigilar a Misaki

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – exclamo asustada

- Era el doctor de Taro, quien le da rehabilitación desde el accidente de tránsito que sufrió. La pierna izquierda de Misaki está comprometida

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo mirando a Taro quien en ese momento está jugando increíblemente bien – pero nunca se ha quejado

- Y no siente dolor – responde mi jefe – pero una nueva lesión en su pierna podría dejarlo fuera del futbol

"Fuera del futbol" pienso sin dejar de mirarlo. No fuera del partido, no fuera de los juegos para el pase a las olimpiadas… "Fuera del futbol"… ¿Misaki lo sabrá? Estoy segura que sí, pero no dirá nada. Se arriesgará como siempre lo ha hecho.

Dinamarca tiene el balón y atacan con su dupla. Nuevamente sobre Jito quien marca a Haas mientras Jun marca a Christiansen. Haas logra enviar un pase a su compañero antes de que Jito le quite el balón, Christiansen lo controla enfrentándose a Jun, quien le impide seguir adelante, el duelo es tenso entre ellos, pero el rival observa como su enorme compañero se acerca al arco rival y en una gran jugada deja atrás a Misugi. Christiansen le manda pase a Haas quien es seguido muy de cerca por Jito, toma el balón y sin saber porque Jito se queda en el suelo.

- Yayoi – exclama el médico quien comprende que Jito se ha lastimado. Tomo las cosas del botiquín y nos acercamos a la cancha, en cuanto el árbitro termine la jugada, entraremos a ver a Jito.

La jugada continúa y Haas logra anotar el gol del empate. Entro con el doctor al campo de juego y vemos que Jito se ha lastimado la rodilla, tendrá que dejar el partido y esperemos que no al equipo.

Los chicos se despiden de él asegurándole que le demostraran a Dinamarca de lo que son capaces. Me acerco a Jun dándole un poco de agua y me sonríe dulcemente asegurándome, sin palabras, que se encuentra bien. Dejo el terreno de juego siguiendo al doctor y Jito.

Kira hace el cambio y mete a Izawa al partido. Él siempre ha jugado como mediocampista y verlo integrarse a la defensa al lado de Jun, llama la atención del estadio. Es un hecho que se está dando cuenta de la manera de jugar de Kira Kozo.

Regreso a la zona de bancas cuando el doctor y Jito van rumbo al hospital del deporte para tratar a Jito lo antes posible. Izawa está demostrando también es un buen defensa. La dupla futsal sigue decidida a demostrar su valía y tienen el balón nuevamente al ataque. Misaki los sigue y apoya, quien con su gran técnica hace una jugada mágica regresando el balón a Furukawa por en medio de las piernas del rival. Kazami se une a su compañero y juntos realizan una jugada que no les conocía, parece que juntos llevan el balón y juntos la golpean, mientras siguen corriendo hacia la portería rival, pero el balón no aparece en ningún lado, aún así logran llevarse la marca de los defensas de Dinamarca dejando el balón en el centro a donde Nitta llega con fuerza y el campo abierto para tirar y anotar el segundo gol de Japón.

- Esos chicos son extraordinarios – escucho a unos espectadores comentar y me alegra que sean aceptados por la afición.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hola, hola! Gracias por su perseverancia, ya estamos por llegar al capítulo 60 wow! Les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos pronto =)**

**Capítulo 58**

El equipo sale de los vestidores, me encuentro con otro de los chicos del cuerpo médico y me informa los cambios que se realizarán

- Kira está decidido a mostrar lo que el equipo puede hacer – concluye cuando me dice la serie de cambios que realizará.

Nuestro portero Wakabayashi será ahora nuestro centro delantero, la combinación futsal dejará el campo y en su lugar entraran los hermanos Tachibana como volantes. Misugi subirá a la media cancha y en vez de formar una línea vertical con Hikaru y Taro, ahora los 3M serán una línea horizontal en la media.

Salimos a la zona de bancas y me siento con los chicos futsal a quienes les aplico una pomada y unas compresas para sus rodillas.

- Lástima que nos sacaron – comentan con tristeza – nos hubiera gustado anotar

- Pero ayudaron para el segundo gol – les animo

- Tienes razón, este es un juego de preparación y todos deben jugar y lucirse

El estadio se queda asombrado con la aparición de Ken vestido con el uniforme de jugador de campo y no de portero. Todo se confirma cuando Morisaki sale al campo y se dirige a la portería.

Los chicos toman sus posiciones haciendo que el murmullo de la afición se escuche en todo el estadio. Ken en la delantero, Jun de regreso a la media, los hermanos Tachibana detrás de la línea de los 3M y solo tres defensas centrales que son Izawa, Ishizaki y Soda.

Japón inicia el segundo tiempo y Nitta retrocede el balón a Misaki, quien se la pasa a Misugi quien comienza el ataque japonés por el lado derecho de la cancha, centra a Ken quien está listo para demostrar lo buen delantero que es y logra hacerse con el balón tirando con mucha potencia a la portería.

- ¡Gol! – exclama Kazami levantándose de la emoción

Pero no ha sido gol, el tiro de Ken ha dado en el travesaño. Nitta tiene el rebote del balón y logro el tercer gol de Japón

- ¡Gol! – ahora exclama Furukawa y toda la banca celebra el segundo gol de Nitta.

Tener a Misaki, Matsuyama y Misugi en la media cancha hace que sea difícil para Dinamarca pasar de ahí. Los tres se dedican a recuperar y atacar, así que dominamos el partido sin muchos contratiempos.

Misaki es un gran orquestador y abre el juego a las bandas con sus compañeros además permitiendo a los hermanos Tachibana subir de vez en cuando al ataque. Misaki da el balón a Misugi y este sube por la lateral dando un gran espectáculo driblando rivales con clase y elegancia, le lanza un pase a Wakashimazu quien retrasa de primera intención hacia donde viene siguiendo la jugada Matsuyama quien desde media distancia anota el cuarto gol.

- Aoba – me grita Kira acercándome a él

- Voy a sacar a Misugi

- Entendido – respondo pues le he notado cansado en las últimas jugadas

Kira realiza un gran número de cambios permitiendo a los chicos lucirse en sus diferentes posiciones. Jun es uno de los que sale y noto su cara de frustración al abandonar el terreno de juego.

- Entrenador – le dice acercándose a él

- Has jugado perfectamente, Misugi

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunta entre fuertes respiraciones

- Eres lo que quiero de los demás, una entrega completa en cualquier posición, pero has tenido la parte más difícil de los dos tiempos y necesitas descansar

- Podía seguir ¡se lo aseguro!

- No lo dudo, pero no hay ninguna necesidad. Fuiste un gran defensa cuando lo necesitamos y un gran mediocampista cuando se requirió. Felicidades.

- Gracias – responde dando por concluida su plática con Kira

Le recibo con una toalla, una botella de agua y una de sus pastillas. Jun se deja caer en uno de los sillones de la banca todavía molesto por dejar el juego.

- Jun…

- No me gusta dejar un partido a la mitad – me dice tomando un par de sorbos de agua – me recuerdan el Musashi…

- Ahora fue por cuestiones técnicas – le respondo

- Kira quiere que descanse

- Estas agotado – le hago notar

- ¡Podía seguir!

- Pero no es necesario – le digo

- Eso mismo dice él – sonríe por primera vez

Tomo su chamarra y le cubro.

- Gracias, pequeña – sonríe poniéndose la chamarra y notando como la medicina ya hace efecto, pues su respiración es más normal

Continuamos viendo el partido y la tranquilidad que cuatro goles nos da para realizar una serie de jugadas y tácticas diferentes a las usadas normalmente.

- El estadio está feliz – me comenta observando el apoyo de la afición

- Por allá – le digo señalando una sección del estadio – está tu club de admiradoras

- Las oí – me dice divertido – por cierto, extraño tus playeras de "amo a Misugi"

- No las puedo usar – le respondo riendo – ahora tengo que usar el uniforme

- Bueno, tenerte cerca lo compensa – concluye abrazándome

**...**

Al día siguiente en el campo de concentración se respira felicidad por el triunfo. Los chicos están felices de ver resultado después de tan arduo trabajo. Me presento en la zona médica y el doctor me mete a reunión.

Los chicos del futsal requieren terapias, Jito también requerirá terapias esperando que pueda estar listo para el siguiente juego contra Nigeria; Misaki tomará terapias después de cada partido; y Misugi estará en casa hasta nuevo aviso.

Me sorprendo cuando el Doctor menciona a Jun. Logro controlarme y no salir corriendo del lugar. Nos asigna nuestras tareas y me deja fuera de las terapias de los chicos futsal. Me toca encargarme de Jun.

Termina la reunión y me da autorización de ir a casa de Jun. Todo parece indicar que solo necesita reposo. Quedo de dar noticias esa misma noche.

La señora Misugi es quien me recibe diciéndome que su hijo se encuentra bien, descansando en su habitación, esperando por mí. Me sonrojo y subo corriendo a su habitación.

Me sigue doliendo como si fuéramos niños todavía. Lo encuentro durmiendo en su cama con una respiración entrecortada y un rostro de dolor y frustración. Me acerco despacio y con suavidad me siento en la orilla de la cama y comienzo a acariciarle el cabello como tanto le gusta. Abre los ojos y sonríe

- ¿Y querías jugar el partido completo? – le digo a manera de sarcasmo, pero lo toma a mal

- Déjame, Aoba – responde cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas

- Jun… – exclamo sin alejarme

- Estoy seguro que podía jugar el partido completo – dice con frustración

- Y estarías en el hospital

- Pero estaré listo para el siguiente partido

- Jun…

- Si vienes a decirme que deje el futbol…

- Nunca te lo he pedido, eres tú quien siempre sale con esa idea

Jun sale de entre las sabanas y nuestras miradas se encuentran. No decimos nada por largos minutos.

- Me duele estar así…

- A mí también – le respondo sin saber que más decir

Jun se incorpora un poco y me arrojo a su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza

- No me gusta hacerte sufrir, Yayoi

- No digas nada – le cayo mediante un beso en los labios

Nos besamos por largos momentos y le acuesto asegurándole que traigo instrucciones de cuidarle hasta que se recupere.

- Esto de que trabajes en la selección me gusta – me comenta dejándose consentir

- Descansa y verás que mañana estarás de vuelta en el entrenamiento

**...**

Al día siguiente, la salud de Jun ha mejorado pero no lo suficiente para volver a los entrenamientos, así que se queda en casa bajo mis cuidados y la visita de su cardiólogo, quien lo encuentra bien y le asegura que podrá jugar contra Nigeria, si permite a su corazón descansar.

Estar encerrado y sin poder hacer mucho, siempre afecta el ánimo de Misugi y por más que trato de distraerle no logro sacarlo de su tristeza y pensamientos negativos. La señora Misugi también lo intenta y pasa varias horas tratando de entretenernos con pormenores de nuestra boda.

- ¿Todavía quieres casarte? – le digo cuando su mamá nos ha dejado y le veo pensativo

- ¡Por supuesto! – me responde con su bella sonrisa que no dura más que unos cuantos segundos – pero creo que debería dejar el futbol

- ¿Nuevamente con eso, Jun?

Jun responde con un movimiento de hombros, no desea discutir y no dice nada más. Yo tampoco, así que me acuesto a su lado y lo atraigo hacia mí para que duerma un rato.

**...**

Por la tarde recibo la llamada del doctor de la selección quien me pide el parte médico de Jun y le aseguro que al día siguiente estará ya en el entrenamiento. Aprovechando que Jun está dormido, le doy todos los pormenores y se me ocurre preguntar por el resto de los jugadores.

- Jito ya entrenó el día de hoy, pero no creo que pueda jugar contra Nigeria – me comenta mi jefe – los chicos futsal te extrañan y Misaki se encuentra perfectamente.

- Taro, ¿ha sentido alguna molestia? – pregunto pues no había podido hablar al respecto con el doctor y todavía tengo muchas dudas con respecto a su comentario de tener que "dejar el futbol"

- Ninguna, pero prefiero darle terapias después de cada partido, para que su pierna esté en buenas condiciones

Interrogo a mi jefe sobre la situación real de la pierna de Misaki y me cuenta todo lo que el doctor del Hospital Médico del Deporte le ha dicho. Termino de hablar con el doctor y descubro que Jun está despierto y por lo visto ha escuchado mi conversación

- ¿Qué tiene Taro? – me pregunta con sincera preocupación

- Nada serio

- Yayoi… es lo mismo que dices sobre mi corazón, así que dime que sucede con Misaki

Decido contarle todo lo que sé, con la promesa de que no dirá nada a nadie, pues solo Misaki tiene derecho a hablar sobre su situación.

- Una lesión más y tendrá que retirarse – dice como si fuera una sentencia de muerte

Después de un rato en silencio decide hablarle por teléfono a su amigo. Misaki le asegura que pasará a visitarlo en cuanto termine el entrenamiento.

- Jun…

- Tengo que hablar con él, Yayoi – me dice sin abundar más en lo que piensa decirle.

Misaki llega a la casa Misugi poco antes de la hora de la cena y la señora Misugi se encarga de invitarlo a cenar con nosotros.

- Buenas noches, Yayoi – me saluda entrando en la habitación – ¿cómo está?

- Mañana regresará a entrenar – respondo

- Me alegra

Decido quedarme en la habitación y escuchar la plática, Jun me mira desde la cama pero no dice nada. Misaki saluda a su amigo y se sienta junto a la cama.

- El equipo te necesita – le dice Taro

- A ti también, amigo – responde Jun y veo que está decidido a hablar directamente con Jun

Taro se queda en silencio por largos minutos escrutando el rostro de Misugi y luego mira hacia donde estoy. Creo que entiende lo que está pasando

- Me encuentro perfectamente – dice por fin

- Pero una lesión más y será el fin de tu carrera…

Misaki vuelve a guardar silencio.

- ¿No deberías dejar el futbol? – le pregunta Jun directamente

- ¡¿Renunciar?! – exclama Taro sorprendido. Guarda silencio y medita sus siguientes palabras – Jun… ¿has considerado dejar el futbol?

- Sí – responde sinceramente

- ¿Lo piensas abandonar?

Ahora es Jun quien se queda sin palabras. Como explicar que lleva meditando esa pregunta por años. Después de unos minutos se anima le cuenta a Misaki el largo debate que vive diariamente sobre dejar el futbol.

- No has podido hacerlo – dice después de escucharme – entiendo tus razones y son muy válidas, Jun. Pero hay algo que te impide dejarlo y es que amas el futbol, tu vida es el futbol. Has luchado toda tu vida por jugar.

- Taro…

- A cada minuto de cada partido pones en riesgo tu vida, ¿no es cierto Jun? Aún así juegas, porque no puedes dejarlo

- Pero…

- Sé que en cualquier momento me pueden lastimar y será el fin de mi carrera, por eso me entrego y disfruto cada partido como si fuera el último, porque puede ser el último, Jun. ¿No me digas que no me entiendes, amigo?

Me escabullo fuera de la habitación segura de que este encuentro será beneficioso para Jun, pues le ayudará a aclarar sus dudas y se dará cuenta que como Taro, debe jugar y disfrutar cada partido, hasta que ya no pueda más… hasta que sea el último que pueda jugar.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hola, hola! ya estoy de regreso, les dije que no me tardaría mucho... espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen sus reviews! Saluditos, Alif**

**Capítulo 59**

Misugi regresa a los entrenamientos con buen ánimo y creo que es debido a la conversación que tuvo con Misaki. El partido contra Nigeria se realizará en un par de días y el entrenador Kira se dedica a entrenar a los jugadores en sus diferentes posiciones, tiene varios esquemas y todos los trabajo, pero no deja ver cuál será la alineación que use contra los africanos.

Una mañana mientras veo el entrenamiento recibo una llamada a mi teléfono móvil y en cuanto escucho la voz busco por todos lados a mí alrededor sin encontrarlo.

- Aoba – me saluda la voz al teléfono que reconozco inmediatamente

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo feliz de escuchar su voz – estas en Japón – digo pues el número del que marca es del país

- Sí – me dice invitándome a cenar esa misma tarde. Se me ocurren mil problemas que se podrían originar por esa invitación, pero no se me ocurre ninguna excusa. Miro a Misugi entrenando y aún así acepto.

**...**

Cuando le platico a Jun sobre la llamada y la invitación noto cierta incomodidad originada por el hecho de que él no ha recibido ninguna llamada de Genzo, o ha oído siquiera sobre su llegada a Japón, pero no me comenta nada, disimula muy bien sus celos y acepta que vaya a cenar con él.

Me encuentro con Genzo en un delicioso restaurante de comida italiana que tanto nos gusta y me alegro de verlo después de todo lo que se menciona de él en las noticias. Parece que tiene problemas con el entrenador del Hamburgo, además de la contratación de un nuevo extranjero en el equipo, lo que hace que no pueda jugar con tanta regularidad pues solo puede haber tres extranjeros por equipo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto después de los abrazos y saludos de rigor – ¿cómo te va en el Hamburgo?

- No lo sé, Yayoi – responde con sinceridad – la situación está complicada. Decidí aprovechar este viaje para solucionar mis problemas

- Genzo… ¿puedo hacer algo?

- ¡Claro! – me dice y veo como sus ojos se iluminan como el siempre alegre Genzo que conozco – abandona a Misugi y huyamos juntos, Yayoi. Hazme el hombre más feliz y vivamos juntos

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo sorprendida pero más enojada todavía

- Tranquila, Yayoi – dice riendo a carcajada – es broma… bueno, tenía que intentarlo ¿no te parece?

- Déjate de tonterías, Genzo

- La verdad es que aproveche que tenía que venir a Japón a tu boda para venir a resolver algunos asuntos… ver la posibilidad de regresar

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿a jugar?

- No a la liga, tengo algunas propuestas de otros equipos europeos que no pienso desaprovechar, pero podría tomarme mi tiempo y mientras apoyar a la selección

- ¡Eso sería fantástico!

- Gracias – responde con su risa alegre de siempre

- Por lo pronto mañana me reuniré con el entrenador Koza. Así que dime todo lo que tenga que saber sobre él. Además de que no debo llevarle una botella de sake ¡a manera de soborno!

El resto de la velada la paso entre risas y bromas feliz de tener a mi amigo Genzo en Japón, en la selección y en mi próxima boda.

- Sé que en un par de semanas será la boda sintoísta – me dice al despedirnos

- Sí – digo sonrojándome por la emoción

- Te deseo una felicidad eterna, Yayoi. Es lo que te mereces y si ese Misugi comete alguna tontería, sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado

- Gracias Genzo. Te veré en los entrenamientos

- Sí es que el entrenador Kira me acepta – dice en son de broma – si no nos veremos en tu boda – concluye besándome en la frente antes de ayudarme a subir al coche que me llevará de vuelta a casa.

**...**

Jun pasa esa mañana a casa para llevarme al centro de entrenamiento. Estoy segura que lo hace para saber sobre mi reunión con Wakabayashi. Así que me divierto un poco y no toco el tema para nada.

Durante todo el trayecto Jun me pregunta si estoy desvelada, si dormí bien, pero nunca directamente sobre Genzo. Contesto sus preguntas y me niego a decirle algo a menos que pregunte directamente. Llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento y me despido de él para ir a mi lugar de trabajo.

- Te veré en los campos de juego – le digo besándolo

Observo como Jun se queda mirándome, le sonrío y muevo mi mano a manera de despedida.

El doctor me recibe con la noticia de que evaluará a Genzo en unos momentos más, pues se integrará a la selección. Me da gusto la noticia, pues la selección lo necesita y Genzo necesita a la selección en este momento.

Salgo a los campos a ver los entrenamientos y converso con mis amigos del futsal con quienes trabajo en ejercicios de estiramiento y fortalecimiento antes de que inicien el trabajo fuerte de equipo. Siento la mirada penetrante de Jun a cada momento y de vez en cuando le sonrío y mando algún beso, divertida con sus celos.

Kira detiene el entrenamiento cuando Genzo se acerca con él. El resto de la selección y el cuerpo técnico nos acercamos y esperamos las palabras del entrenador referentes a la inclusión de Wakabayashi en la selección. Todos se entusiasman mucho, Genzo es un pilar de la generación de oro y los que no lo conocen como los chicos del futsal, lo han visto jugar y lo admiran. Así que nadie tiene problema de que Genzo se integre a los entrenamientos y en poco tiempo Kira ya los tiene corriendo a todos de un lado para otro listo para empezar los ejercicios tácticos.

En algún momento Jun trabaja en la defensa de la portería en la que trabaja Genzo y entre táctica y ejercicio los veo conversar acaloradamente. Siento una opresión en el pecho y me acerco lentamente a ellos, no queriendo pensar que están discutiendo por los celos de Jun. Pero es claro que no discuten por futbol, porque Jito y Ryo no se acercan a ellos ni tratan de calmar las cosas.

El apoyo táctico de la defensa se acerca a mí divertido.

- Creo que eres tú la causante del problema

- ¡¿yo?! – exclamo asustada

- Déjalos que resuelvan sus problemas, si queremos que trabajen bien juntos, no debe haber tensión entre ellos

Me acerco un poco más solo para alcanzar a escuchar a mi amigo diciendo que él siempre estará para protegerme… "más te vale que la cuides Misugi, o te las veras conmigo"

Jun le reclama que no necesita ninguna advertencia, que yo soy de él y siempre me cuidará, que no necesito a nadie más…

- Solo apréciala, Misugi – le dice Genzo con tranquilidad – es una joya que espero merezcas

- Lo sé – responde Jun tranquilizándose también – y pienso pasar el resto de mis días haciéndola feliz

Genzo se acerca a Jun y le abraza. Jun responde de igual manera comenzando a reír a carcajada.

- Jun… – digo mientras me acerco a ellos

- Este amigo tuyo me ha amenazado con matarme si no te hago feliz, Yayoi

- No debes preocuparte entonces, porque tú siempre me haces feliz, Jun

Misugi me recibe en sus brazos besándome en la frente. Genzo da unas palmadas en el hombre de mi prometido antes de decirme que no les quite el tiempo, que el partido contra Nigeria es pasado mañana y deben de prepararse sin ninguna distracción.

Jun me vuelve a besar en la frente a manera de despedida antes de reanudar los trabajos con la defensa.

**...**

Hasta el vestidor del día del juego, Kira da a conocer la alienación a usar. Jito sigue lesionado así que su lugar será ocupado por Urabe, que estará acompañado de Ishizaki, Izawa y Soda. En la media cancha estarán los ahora famosos 3M (Matsuyama, Misaki y Misugi) acompañando a la combinación futsal y Ken en la delantera.

Nigeria resulta ser una selección complicada pues viene de ganar un torneo y trae a sus grandes figuras como son Ochado y Bobang. El primero amigo de Shingo en Italia y el cual fue contratado por el Paris Saint Germein cuando no pudieron contratar a Misaki.

Los primeros minutos son de dominio Japonés, parece que la línea de los 3M en la media cancha impedirá el ataque nigeriano, pero cuando Furukawa pierde el balón con Bobang, Ken intenta detenerlos pero éste logra pasarlo, se enfrenta a los 3M, uno a uno. Primero a Misaki, luego a Jun y por fin a Hikaru logrando pasar la fuerte barrera Bobang lanza el balón a Ochado quien dispara sin darse cuenta que Misaki ha seguido la jugada y se interpone entre el balón y la portería; Bobang recupera el balón y tira a la portería, donde Genzo lo detiene sin mayor problema y saliendo rápidamente con un pase a Soda por la izquierda y este en pase largo a Ken quien remata de cabeza a la portería, donde el nigeriano logra detener el balón.

Nigeria tiene otra vez el balón y lo conserva a base de pases cortes en su zona de la cancha, sin hacer jugadas de ataque, solo conservando el balón, propiciando que Japón se desespere y abra espacios. Cuando Ochado observa que hay un espacio, Nigeria comienza el ataque por el lado derecho, los delanteros suben rápidamente al área chica japonesa y se preparar para un centro, pero otro jugador nigeriano viene corriendo de atrás y para él es el centro largo que logra rematar y que Genzo puede desviar a tiro de esquina.

Nigeria realiza un tiro de esquina en corto y es Urabe quien sale a acortar los espacios, pero el árbitro marca faul dentro del área chica por lo que es un penal.

Matsuyama reclama al árbitro aunque sabe que ya no hay nada que hacer. Genzo se prepara y varios compañeros le dan ánimo.

Los nigerianos tardan en decidir quién será el que realice el tiro, pero es Bobang quien decide hacerlo.

Elevo una plegaria al cielo ahora por mi amigo y la posibilidad de detener el tiro penal. Genzo se lanza a su lado derecho y el nigeriano tira al centro de la portería. Mi amigo alcanza a estirar y mover su pierna izquierda tocando el balón, desviando su trayectoria y lanzando fuera del terreno de juego.

Bobang cobra el tiro de esquina y parece que quiere quitarse la espina de haber fallado el penal porque lanza un extraordinario y difícil tiro olímpico. Directo a la portería. Genzo vuelve a leer sus movimientos y logra hacerse con el balón con una sola mano.

Decide despejar rápidamente y lanza un tiro largo a donde Wakashimazu le entiende perfectamente y mide la distancia del tiro. Se coloca frente al portero que busca su lugar en la portería y con una chilena dispara a la portería, anotando el primer gol del partido.

- Excelente jugada – exclamo feliz de que Japón pudiera anotar

- El que los dos sean porteros hace que se conecten fácilmente – comenta uno de los chicos del cuerpo técnico

Nigeria ataca con mayor fuerza. Ahora no solo van perdiendo sino que les hemos pegado en el orgullo con el penal.

Ochado es marcado por Misaki de manera muy cercana, Matsuyama le apoya y entre los dos el árbitro marca falta. Un tiro libre directo. Los chicos forman la barrera en la distancia permitida, pero es Genzo quien les pide que abran un espacio al centro.

Cuando veo que los chicos se mueven noto como los nigerianos se ofenden y enfurecen aún más.

- Genzo solo quiere tener una mejor vista – comenta el entrenador de los porteros

Decido creerle y espero que no sea contraproducente. Ochado toma el balón y tira directo por el espacio que Genzo puso en la barrera. Directo y sin ningún efecto. Genzo lo espera y logra detenerlo.

La fuerza de Nigeria se observa en cada jugada, desean empatar el partido lo antes posible. Urabe marca a Ochado en una jugada y el balón sale logrando un tiro de esquina. Seguramente volverá a intentar el tiro olímpico, pero no lo hace igual, ahora se dirige cerrado y al primer poste donde Genzo logra desviar a otro tiro de esquina.

Bobang le reclama a Ochado que deje de intentar meter un gol por el solo, que deje su rivalidad con Genzo. Hasta la banca donde me encuentro se escuchan los gritos nigerianos, así que todos estamos desconcertados cuando Bobang realiza el tiro de esquina directo al rostro de Ochado y en un clásico estilo Ishizaki, Ochado anota el gol del empate con su rostro.

- No puede ser – exclamo buscando al árbitro, quien también es cuestionado por Matsuyama, pero el gol es legítimo.

El primer tiempo termina en un empate y un partido muy reñido. Los cambios que Kira decide realizar para el segundo tiempo son a la dupla futsal por Nitta y Sano. Así que me siento con mis amigos Furukawa y Kazami y les pongo unas compresas en sus rodillas, mientras vemos el inicio del segundo tiempo.

En los primeros minutos del segundo tiempo Bobang logra anotar un gran gol de media distancia. A partir de ahí Nigeria busca controlar el balón y no dejar a Japón realizar jugadas.

Misaki tiene el balón, Matsuyama y Misugi le siguen por los costados, pero Bobang llega a marcarlo y Misaki se lo quita con maestría, sigue el ataque y Ochado va al duelo con él. Una serie de fintas e intentos pero Misaki tira a Nitta quien dispara a la portería sin ver que Ochado está muy cerca y se barre, quitando el balón y lastimando la pierna de Nitta.

El doctor y otros dos más salen a ver a Nitta quien deja el partido debido al fuerte golpe, aunque Nitta busca resistirse, si no se cuida puede perder las eliminatorias olímpicas y con eso sale resignado del terreno de juego. Kira se nota preocupado y medita unos momentos a quien meter de reemplazo.

Hikaru toma el balón se lo entrega a Taro para que realice el tiro de esquina, él lo hace y Ken remata de cabeza aunque el portero lo detiene.

Kira se decide por Sorimachi y entra al partido. Sano tiene el balón y realiza un par de jugadas con Ken al estilo futsal, logrando que mis amigos salten de gusto al ver que su técnica está siendo usado por sus compañeros.

- Siéntense y dejen que las compresas surtan efecto – les digo obligándolos a sentarse.

Japón domina el encuentro, pero no logran anotar. Matsuyama y Jun intentan anotar de media distancia, pero el portero nigeriano es muy fuerte y detiene sus tiros. Genzo está desesperado y manda a sus defensas al ataque. Esto hace que Nigeria comience a atacar. Bobang logra llegar a la portería haciendo que Genzo salga de su área para atajar el balón. En cuanto recupera el esférico, lanza el balón a Misaki.

Bobang intenta detener a Misaki, pero este le enfrenta y le vence, continuando su ataque, Ochado aparece en el camino y nuevamente Misaki le enfrenta sin ningún miramiento. La técnica que despliega Misaki es sorprendente y el estadio lo nota pues se queda en silencio seguro de estar presenciando magia en los pies de Taro. Misaki logra tirar a gol, pero Ochado logra desviar un poco el potente tiro, por lo que pega en el travesaño y rebota en el suelo sin haber pasado la línea de gol. El portero está en el suelo, per Bobang y Ochado están de pie junto a Misugi. Los tres corren hacia el balón, los nigerianos se barren tratando de sacar el balón de su área y Misaki se lanza de cabeza en su búsqueda. El movimiento, la fuerza y la decisión de los tres jugadores impide que se vea el balón hasta que este se para en la red de la portería. Misaki ha logrado anotar el gol del empate, pero también se ha golpeado con el poste de la portería y los cuerpos de los nigerianos.

Ochado se levanta rápidamente como si supiera el fuerte golpe que Misaki ha recibido. Pero Taro está de pie, toma el balón de la portería y corre a media cancha para reiniciar el partido y anotar el gol de triunfo. Observo como su frente se tiñe de rojo y me sorprende que este consciente. El doctor y yo nos preparamos para el silbatazo del árbitro, pero Misaki está en el centro de la cancha a donde llega el árbitro y lo detiene mientras da el silbatazo final al partido. Corro al círculo central y observando cómo Taro cae al suelo desmayado. Jun está a su lado.

Llegamos cuando Taro intenta incorporarse. Jun me detiene diciendo que se encuentra bien. En ese momento me percato de lo que el estadio grita. Misaki… Misaki… todo el estadio corea el nombre de Taro agradeciendo su esfuerzo. Los nigerianos se unen en señal de respeto por la gran entrega de Taro quien apenas si se puede levantar.

- Por lo menos no ha sido su pierna – me susurra el médico con una gran sonrisa dejando que Misaki disfrute su momento de gloria.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hola, hola! Sesenta Capítulos! No saben lo emocionada que estoy. Nunca imagine que la historia fuera a durar tanto, ni que tampoco ustedes me fueran a aguantar y seguir. Gracias, gracias. Lo que si les puedo decir es que ya estamos llegando al final... solo faltan los partidos de eliminatoria olímpica y listo! Ya tengo el final en mi cabeza, así que espero que la vida me de tiempo para escribirla y no tardarme tanto subiendo los capítulos. **

**Capítulo 60**

En la siguiente semana se realizará el tercer y último partido de preparación. La selección tiene un nuevo integrante que me sorprende cuando ayudo al doctor durante su reconocimiento. Es un jugador enorme que lleva jugando en Argentina un par de años.

- Buenos días – le saludo con mi mejor sonrisa y me presento

- Igawa – responde dejándome aún más sorprendida

- ¿Eres algo del capitán de la selección nacional?

- Su hermano – respondo no muy feliz con la pregunta

Dejamos de platicar y terminamos sus estudios médicos. Luego le acompaño a que vea al entrenador Kira y le doy la bienvenida al equipo.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – me dice cuando estamos cerca de los campos de entrenamiento

- Adelante – le animo intrigada

- Podría una niña de cinco años estar aquí durante los entrenamientos

- ¡¿sola?! – exclamo sin pensar mucho mis palabras y veo que no es lo que él quería oír – bueno, no sé… pero no creo que haya mucho problema si no da mucha lata…

Igawa me agradece y sin decir más se aleja. Medito unos segundos y le grito acercándome a él

- ¿Tienes una hija?

- Si – responde con una enorme sonrisa que no conocía – se llama Lisa

- Tráela – ya buscaré alguien que la esté vigilando

- ¡Gracias! – responde feliz mientras corre al encuentro del entrenador Kira quien le presenta con los demás.

El doctor de la selección se une a mí en los campos y me cuenta un poco más sobre Igawa, un chico que se fue a Argentina cuando su novia, originaria de ese país, se embarazó. Allá entró a uno de los equipos, pero cuando la niña nació, la esposa murió en el parto y él tuvo que trabajar en una empacadora.

- Hace poco pudo combinar su trabajo con el futbol, por eso sigue siendo un gran jugador, pero está arriesgando todo viniendo a la selección

- ¿Quién cuida a la niña?

- En Argentina era la abuela materna de la niña, pero ahora en Japón, no creo que alguien le ayude

- ¿Su hermano?

- Están distanciados…

Me dedico a buscar apoyo de todos los trabajadores de la villa de entrenamiento acordando vigilar a la pequeña Luisa durante los entrenamientos de su padre. Es lo primero que podemos hacer por él.

**...**

La llegada de Igawa no causa mucha alegría, pues sus malos modales le ocasionan roces con varios de los jugadores, en especial con los defensas Ryo y Soda. En una ocasión a golpes se estaban peleando los dos grandes defensas. Misaki y Jun tuvieron que intervenir y Matsuyama con su liderazgo de capitán logro imponer el trabajo sobre los problemas personales.

Decido platicarle a Jun un poco más sobre la vida de Igawa y eso ayuda a entender el carácter del nuevo integrante, pues venir a Japón no fue una decisión fácil y si no hace un buen papel, no habrá ningún equipo del país que lo contrate, se quedará sin trabajo, sin dinero y con una niña pequeña por quien velar.

Luisa es una diversión para todos en el campo de entrenamiento y saber la existencia de la pequeña ayuda a que la relación de Igawa con los demás sea más cordial.

El partido contra Paraguay se acerca y los nervios comienzan a sentirse.

- ¿Dónde está Luisa? – le pregunto a Igawa una mañana que no la veo llegar con él. Noto tristeza en su mirada y me preocupo - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ayer tuve un encuentro con mi familia – me comenta

- ¡Que bueno! – exclamo

- Mi madre y mi hermano me brindaron su apoyo en este proceso… – continua contándome – la esposa de mi hermano y su pequeña hija se ofrecieron a cuidar de Luisa mientras esté en el centro de entrenamiento

- Así que ya podrás dormir aquí, concentrarte más…

- Así es – me dice no muy feliz

- La extrañas ¿verdad?

- Nunca había pasado una noche lejos de ella… pero es lo mejor para los dos. Tengo que luchar. Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de ser jugador de futbol y brindarle lo mejor a mi hija…

- Así será Igawa, eres un gran jugador

**...**

El estadio está lleno y el ánimo inmejorable. La afición desea ver por última vez a su selección antes del torneo de selección para las olimpiadas de Madrid. Para este partido no estará Genzo, quien viaja a Alemania para intentar arreglar por última vez las cosas en su equipo; pero está decidido a regresar a la selección para el proceso eliminatorio.

Morisaki será el portero en este partido pues Wakashimazu será delantero. Igawa y Soda serán los defensas centrales acompañados por Jito y Ryo. En la media estarán los 3M acompañados de los chicos del futsal.

Elevo una plegaria al cielo cuando el árbitro da inicio al partido. Paraguay toma el control del partido y genera una serie de jugadas con las que llega a causar peligro a través de su delantero Tolavert. Igawa sale a marcar a Tolavert y los dos se elevan en busca del balón. Igawa alcanza a desviar el balón, pero no sale a donde debería y el balón toma dirección a la portería.

Un autogol – pienso sumamente angustiada mientras el balón rebota en el travesaño saliendo del campo por detrás de la portería – gracias a Dios – exclamo respirando nuevamente.

Soda se acerca a Igawa y por un momento creo que se van a pelear, que se ocasionará un problema dentro del equipo y parece que Igawa también lo cree, porque se nota a la defensiva. Soda le toma por el hombro y habla con él. Ryo y Jito también se acercan, Matsuyama hace lo mismo y todos le brindan su apoyo.

- A cualquiera le puede pasar – dice Morisaki mientras se coloca en espera del tiro de esquina de Paraguay

- Es tu turno – le grita Matsuyama a Igawa cuando Paraguay realiza un tiro de esquina elevado, al centro del área chica.

El defensa salta y sin ningún problema despeja el balón, colocándolo hacia donde Taro Misaki está listo para el ataque.

- Excelente pase – exclamo feliz con la recuperación de Igawa

Pero no se queda ahí, Igawa comienza a correr para apoyar a Misaki, haciendo que Jun se quede en la defensa cubriendo el espacio de Igawa. Es el momento perfecto para que él se luzca y recupere su confianza.

Misaki corre con el balón y parece que va a tirar, pero sabe que Igawa viene detrás de él y da un pase a profundidad perfecto para que llegue el defensa, pero no viene solo, trae a otro enorme jugador paraguayo muy cerca de él y que le marca con fuerza. Parece que Igawa perderá el equilibrio y la oportunidad, pero la fuerza de nuestro jugador es tremenda y se repone dejando de lado al paraguayo abriéndose espacio para disparar a la portería y logrando un extraordinario primer gol de Japón.

Todos los seleccionados felicitan a Igawa feliz con su anotación, celebrando con ellos y luego con su esposa en el cielo y su hija y hermano en la tribuna.

Apenas inicia el partido, pero el gol de Igawa merma el ánimo de los centroamericanos haciendo que Japón controle fácilmente el partido. Taro se convierte en un gran orquestador que permite a todos lucirse. Jun se conserva en la media cancha pero bajando mucho a la defensa para que Ryo, Soda, Jito e Igawa suban a trabajar jugadas que les permita lucir sus habilidades.

Taro realiza una gran jugada en el medio campo, apoyado por Matsuyama, luego Taro centro el balón a donde Ken está listo para rematar y anotar el segundo gol del partido.

Durante el segundo tiempo el entrenador Kira realiza una serie de cambios, metiendo a Wakashimazu de portero y a Nitta en la delantera; quien está decidido a anotar y demostrar que puede estar en la delantera igual que Ken.

Igawa nulifica todos los ataques Paraguayos y da grandes pases a la media cancha donde Jun, Hikaru y Taro orquestan las jugadas de ataque. Casi para terminar el partido, Igawa controla el intento de Paraguay, controla el balón y lanza un pase al centro del campo donde Matsuyama recibe y da pase a la derecha a donde Jun sube y dribla un par de rivales, retrasa el balón a Taro y este realiza una serie de fintas y dribleos magníficos dejando a Nitta solo y listo para enfrentarse al portero; lanza el balón y Nitta controla. No tira de primera intención, prefiere encarar al portero que sale de la línea de meta. Nitta bombea con maestría el balón y anota el tercer y definitivo gol del partido.

La celebración no se hace esperar y todos felicitan a Igawa por su gran participación. Jun se reúne conmigo en la banca, donde le felicito por el triunfo.

- ¿Sabes que estoy más feliz porque al ser este el último partido de preparación, nuestra boda está más cerca?

- ¡Jun! – le digo sonrojándome con su comentario

- En unas semanas serás mi esposa, Yayoi. ¿estas lista?

- Lo estoy desde que te conocí - respondo besándole con una pasión que no recibo de vuelta – ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto preocupada

- Cansado – responde como siempre, sabiendo que esa palabra es suficiente para saber qué es lo que tiene.

Dejamos la cancha y le ayudo en los vestidores, luego nos vamos a la zona médica y ahí descansa hasta que toda la selección sale del estadio para ir al centro de entrenamiento y celebrar.

Jun y yo celebramos tranquilamente y solo por un rato para irnos temprano a su casa y pueda descansar. A partir de este momento la selección tomará un par de semanas de descanso.

**...**

Este descanso nos da tiempo para realizar las bodas. Gracias a los partidos de preparación, Jun y yo nos hemos salvado de las garras de nuestras madres y sus múltiples actividades de preparación.

La recaída de Jun después del partido contra Paraguay, le permite quedarse en casa mientras yo soy arrastrada a un sinfín de lugares para dar los últimos retoques a las ceremonias. También las señoras han buscado el tiempo para que vea la casa que los señores Misugi nos han regalado, pero no pienso ir o ver o comprar muebles si no es con Jun a mi lado, así que lo único que mi madre me obliga a comprar es la cama.

Por más que me arrastran durante una semana, una tarde me enojo con ellas y les digo que pasaré la tarde con Jun. Después de muchas discusiones se dan por vencidas y me dejan ir a casa de Jun a visitarlo.

- Nuestra boda está a la vuelta de la esquina – me dice recostados en su cama mirando una película

- ¿nervioso?

- Mucho – responde con honestidad

- No te estarás arrepintiendo ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – asegura rápidamente y le sonrío con su reacción – es solo que nuestras familias han estado tan alteradas…

- Déjalas, están felices de organizar la boda

- ¿Es todo lo que tú quieres, Yayoi? – me pregunta asegurándome que hablará con sus padres si algo de lo que se está planeando no es lo que yo quiero

- Yo lo único que quiero es ser tu esposa y si puedo hacer felices a tus padres y a los míos, adelante

- Aun así, Yayoi…

- Todo es como lo he soñado desde niña, Jun – le aseguro

- ¿Hasta el novio?

- ¡Hasta el novio! – le respondo riendo – ese fue lo primero que elegí desde mi primer día en el Musashi

- En ese entonces no sabías que estaba enfermo

- Y mi decisión no cambio cuando lo supe – le digo y medito un poco antes de preguntar – ¿acaso sentiste que te trate diferente cuando me enteré?

- ¡No! – me dice Jun abrazándome – siempre fuiste atenta y cariñosa conmigo

**...**

Jun se recupera rápidamente y en ese instante nuestras familias nos mantienen ocupados y separados en los preparativos para la boda.

Una noche recibo la llamada de Sanae informándome que ya está en Japón, junto con Tsubasa.

- ¡Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir! – le digo sumamente emocionada y con muchos deseos de verlos

- A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto venir a Japón, no solo por ver a los amigos, sino por tu boda con Misugi

Seguimos platicando sobre los preparativos de la boda y las dificultades que uno se va topando en el camino, pero Sanae me sorprende cuando me da la noticia de que está embaraza

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué emoción! – le felicito feliz con la noticia

- Tsubasa es el más entusiasmado, mañana le daremos la noticia a sus padres

- Se volverán locos de saber que van a ser abuelos

Por más que tratamos de vernos antes de la boda no hay un solo momento libre entre ellos viajando a Nankatsu y nosotros con los preparativos de la boda. Así que dejamos las felicitaciones para ese día y nos despedimos felices de saber que pronto nos veremos.

Jun y yo casi no nos vemos y estamos todo el día ocupados con nuestros padres. Aún así nos hablamos por las noches hasta quedarnos dormidos.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hola, hola! este capítulo lo escribí hace varios días pero hasta ahora tocaba ponerlo. En un principio pensé que la boda sería el final del fanfic, pero la historia se fue dando para que llegara antes. Aquí les dejo la primera parte, espero les guste y en un par de días subiré la segunda parte. Saluditos, Alif.**

**Capítulo 61**

Todo está listo. El día ha llegado y estoy sumamente nerviosa. Han pasado dos días desde que vi por última vez a Jun. Entre la cantidad de cosas que tenemos que hacer no hemos tenido tiempo, además nuestros padres no quieren que nos veamos hasta la ceremonia; la cual se realizará en el templo Meiji Jingu.

Mi madre me levanta muy temprano con una bella sorpresa: Jun ha mandado una hermosa orquídea, la tomo entre mis manos y sonrió imaginando que él me la entrega. Tomo la nota que la acompaña y suspiro feliz con el detalle.

Para mi futura esposa… Con todo mi amor, Jun.

Mamá me saca de mis pensamientos empujándome hacia el cuarto de baño donde me espera un delicioso baño con sales aromáticas. Me sumerjo en la tina con la esperanza de tranquilizarme un poco antes de la ceremonia. Logro hacerlo por solo unos minutos pues cuando comienzo a sentirme tranquila, mi madre me pide que deje la tina y comience mi arreglo.

La hermana de mamá ha llegado con la intención de ayudar a peinarme. Ella es especialista en bodas sintoístas y le alegra saber que yo me casaré de manera tradicional. Serán pocos los invitados, nuestros padres y algunos tíos. De amigos solo tendremos a Honma y Mishiko, mi mejor amiga y desde hace tiempo, novia de Honma.

Durante un par de horas las dos mujeres se dedican a arreglarme cabello por cabello, sacando brillo y peinándolo de manera impecable logrando un peinado elaborado y hermoso. Me impresiona lo elaborado del peinado solo para que sea cubierto por un sombrero enorme.

- Me siento tan rara – comento pues cada que me peinan de manera tradicional mi rojo cabello resalta y se ve diferente del normal negro que la mayoría de las japonesas tienen.

- Te ves hermosa hija – dice mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos

- Vamos, vamos – exclama mi tía – no es momento de llorar, vamos a comenzar con el maquillaje, así que sequen esas lágrimas que arruinarán todo mi trabajo.

Nos secamos las lágrimas rápidamente pues mi tía ya está encima de mí lista para cubrirme con polvo de arroz. Pasan una larga hora más, haciéndome un maquillaje típico japonés. El polvo de arroz me cubre el rostro haciéndome aún más pálida de lo que soy, contrastando completamente con mi cabello. Me miro y me siento aún más rara.

Mi tía continúa con el delineado de los ojos. Eso me gusta más pues le dan un poco de vida a mi rostro, luego los labios: rojos. Un hermoso rojo.

- Hermosa – exclama mamá

- Basta, hermana ¡Ni una lágrima!

Mamá respira profundamente y se levanta con una sonrisa para traer mi vestido de novia. Una sorpresa para mí, de parte de la señora Misugi y mi madre, quienes lo diseñaron y mandaron hacer para la ocasión.

Cierro los ojos un minuto y cuando los abro siento como mi respiración se paraliza, mis ojos quieren abrirse aún más y mis labios se abren en una enorme sonrisa que quiere demostrar la belleza que tengo ante mí. Mi madre extiende lo más posible el hermoso kimono shiromoku blanco, en la cama para que lo pueda admirar, está bellamente bordado en hilos blancos con hermosas flores. También extiende el Uchikake, una bella capa que va encima del shiromoku el cual también es blanco pero está bellamente bordado con un sinfín de flores y grullas, en tonos rojos que combinan perfectamente con las flores que me han puesto en el tocado y con mi cabello.

- Es hermoso, mamá

Mi tía comienza a abanicarme para impedir que salgan lágrimas de mis ojos y mi madre intenta abrazarme, pero es impedida por mi tía quien sigue en su papel de que ni un cabello se mueva y ni una lágrima arruine el maquillaje.

- No hermana, vas a arruinar el maquillaje

Mi tía toma el shitagasane que me pongo rápidamente dejando que su suave tela me cubra ligeramente; luego me envuelve con el Kakeshita de un blanco impecable y un ligero bordado en las mangas y escote que se llegará a ver con el shiromoku. Toma el hermoso kakeshita y me lo ciñe a la cintura con fuerza, luego sacan el Obi de un hermoso rojo con el mismo bordado ahora en hilo blanco y plateado que contrasta con el shiromoku, lo extienden junto al ajuar en la cama y toman entre las dos el hermoso kimono shiromoku.

Me dejo envolver en él sintiendo la suave textura de la tela y sonrío de imaginar lo bella que estaré con él. Mi tía lo ciñe con experiencia, lo acomoda y comienza a colocarme el Obi alrededor de mi cintura. Con fuertes movimientos lo acomoda en su lugar permitiendo que el kimono se acomode perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Un par de jalones para acomodar el obi y la cinta alrededor para afianzar. Mi tía me mira dando aprobación a su gran labor de vestirme y mi madre se acerca con una pequeña y alargada caja en la mano.

- Este es el mismo abanico que tu abuela, tu tía y yo, usamos en nuestra boda – me dice mientras abro la bella caja de madera donde me encuentro con un hermoso abanico de marfil con una fina tela dibujada a mano con motivos de flores y nubes. También en motivos rojos.

- Mamá… – exclamo sin palabras

- ¡El maquillaje! – exclama mi tía prohibiéndome llorar

- Gracias – digo con una inclinación de amor y respeto que ellas responden con lágrimas de emoción. Coloco el abanico en el frente del Obi.

Mi tía saca un enorme sombrero o Wataboshi hecho de la misma tela y aunque no me gusta es tradición llevarlo, nos tiene que cubrir el peinado pues representan "los cuernos de los celos".

- Este te lo colocaré cuando lleguemos al templo – confirma mi tía con una sonrisa permitiéndome verme al espejo por primera vez.

Camino despacio hacia el espejo y me sorprendo con lo hermosa que estoy. El blanco de mi cara y el kimono combinan dándome un aire de dulzura. El Uchikake, la capa que va encima del kimono que trae bordados rojos y blancos hace que mi cabello luzca dándome un tono de elegancia y distinción que nunca imaginé poder proyectar.

- Te ves hermosa – me dice mi madre parándose detrás de mí, viendo mi reflejo en el espejo

- Gracias mamá – respondo sonriendo feliz de casarme, mientras ella y mi tía arreglan algunos detalles de la cola del Uchikake.

Bajo de mi habitación y veo a mi padre ya ataviado en su kimono negro, me mira desde las escaleras y sonríe feliz.

- Te ves hermosa, hija – me dice recibiéndome al final de la escalera

- Gracias papá. Mi tía ha hecho un gran trabajo

- No hay que hacer mucho, tú eres hermosa, Yayoi

Me sonrojo aunque no se note por el maquillaje y me lleva hasta la puerta de la casa a donde veo que ya nos espera el automóvil que nos llevará al templo.

Mi madre y su hermana no tardan en alcanzarnos terminando de acomodarse el Obi una a la otra mientras caminan fuera de la casa.

- Vamos, vamos – nos apremia mi tía mientras me ayuda a colocarme los zapatos.

Subo al vehículo donde vuelvo a encontrar un par de rosas rojas con una nota de Misugi diciéndome que me espera en el templo.

Sonrío con la sorpresa y guardo la nota entre mi Obi y el abanico familiar.

El trayecto no es largo pero los nervios se apoderan de todos nosotros, que conservamos un silencio que podría ser divertido pero no para nosotros y menos en este momento.

El vehículo aparca frente a la puerta principal del templo y mi tía es la primera en bajar, seguida por mi madre y luego mi padre quien me da la mano para bajar.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí – respondo sonriendo y caminamos dentro del templo donde veo al resto de mis tíos ya listos para la ceremonia.

La madre de Jun se acerca a saludar y veo como sonríe al ver el kimono que llevo puesto.

- Te ves hermosa, hija mía – me dice abrazadme todo lo que nuestros kimonos y el maquillaje nos permiten

- Gracias, señora – le respondo emocionada con su cariño – el kimono es hermoso

- A tu madre y a mí nos pareció lo más apropiado para ti. Mi hijo estará feliz de verte

- Eso espero – le digo volviendo a mis nervios iniciales

- Ya está todo listo para la ceremonia – nos interrumpe la organizadora y uno de los encargados del templo.

La señora Misugi camina rápidamente dentro del templo para encontrase con su hijo y su esposo. Saludo con la mano a los familiares de Jun y a Mishiko y Honma que me saludan casi gritando de la emoción antes de entrar al templo y ocupar sus lugares.

Me coloco en mi puesto lista para entrar en el salón y encontrarme con Jun, mi padre a mi lado caminará junto a mí y mi madre irá unos pasos detrás.

La puerta tarda en abrir y comienzo a preocuparme. La ceremonia debía de haber empezado ya, pero nadie abre la puerta. Mi padre también se pregunta que estará pasando y me mira extrañado.

Es Honma quien sale del lugar.

- Perdonen el retraso – dice muy calmado – en unos momento iniciará la ceremonia

- ¿Qué sucede Honma? – pregunto casi gritándolo, pues lo conozco muy bien y sé que algo está ocultando

- Nada, Yayoi, te lo aseguro

- ¡Honma! – exclamo a punto de golpearlo

- ¡Calma, Yayoi! Es tu boda, no debes de sacar ese lado tuyo – dice sumamente divertido

- Entonces dime que está pasando… ¿es… Jun? – pregunto cayendo en cuenta que él puede ser el único motivo por el cual la ceremonia todavía no empiece

- Ya sabes como es mi amigo – dice sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – en los momentos importantes se le ocurre sentirse mal

- ¡Jun! – exclamo dispuesta a correr a su lado, pero el brazo de papá me detiene junto con el de Honma

- Te aseguro que está perfectamente, un ligero mareo solamente. ¡Te lo aseguro! – exclama con toda su convicción

- Honma…

- Dale unos minutos, ya está bien. Créeme…

- Quiero verlo

- No le arruines el momento – me responde con su sonrisa – te aseguro que está bien. Deja que te admire entrando al altar como tanto lo ha soñado

- Honma… – exclamo emocionada con sus palabras

Comienzo a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarme cuando sale la señora Misugi con una sonrisa que me asegura que ya todo está bien.

- Prepárate, pequeña. Ya estamos listos

Muevo mi cabeza asintiendo mientras mi tía vuelve a acomodarme el wataboshi en la cabeza y respiro tratando de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.

La puerta se abre y ahí está, el salón con nuestros familiares rodeando el pasillo, al final del cual está los señores Misugi, el celebrante y Jun.

- Jun – digo entre dientes al verle vestido con su kimono negro y una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Él me sonríe diciéndome que todo está bien. Que él está bien. Respiro evitando que las lágrimas se derramen por mi rostro y arruinen el maquillaje, sonrió y clavo mi mirada en él. Le veo admirarme mientras camino y me recibe frente al celebrante.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto en cuanto le tengo frente a mi

- Perfectamente – responde con sinceridad

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Demasiada felicidad para este tonto corazón – me dice besando mi mano con devoción

El celebrante comienza la ceremonia y Jun y yo nos adentramos en la belleza de la ceremonia. Apreciamos cada momento pues es nuestro inicio de una vida juntos, de una entrega mutua y completa.

El celebrante inicia el Shubatsu o ceremonia de purificación, donde noto la palidez de Misugi, pero su enorme sonrisa no desaparece. Jun toma un Juzu o rosario que me entrega mediante una serie de plegarias y yo le entrego otro. Nuestras manos se unen y las aprieto tratando de transmitir mi amor por él. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y no podemos evitar sonreír.

El celebrante realiza una plegaria mientras nosotros nos perdemos en sus palabras y nuestras miradas. Al terminar comienza el Sansankudo mediante el cual manifestamos nuestro deseo de alcanzar la felicidad suprema.

Los miko o monaguillos se acercan a nosotros cada uno cargando un sakazuki o cuencos bellamente lacados que son los que la familia Misugi siempre utiliza en las bodas. Cada uno de diferente tamaño y uno a uno, nos son entregados para que bebamos del sake sagrado.

Tomo el cuenco del que Jun ya ha tomado y lo acerco a mi boca no una, sino tres veces, siendo en la última donde bebo el o-miki. Así con los tres cuencos, bebiendo al tercer sorbo, haciendo nueve intentos con los tres cuencos, representando con el "tres": el cielo, la tierra y el ser humano.

Al terminar el celebrante me da la palabra para expresar mis votos. Jun me mira y tengo que respirar para no llorar, me toma de la mano y sonrío fortaleciéndome. Le miro tratando de expresar todo lo que siento en ese momento y lo feliz que estoy de ser su esposa, de pertenecer a su hermosa familia a quien agradezco todo su apoyo y cariño a lo largo de todo nuestro noviazgo. Jun derrama una lágrima de alegría y me sonríe. Toma la palabra y pronuncia sus votos:

- Agradezco a Dios tu existencia, Aoba Yayoi, porque contigo he podido vivir la felicidad suprema que nunca imagine poder experimentar. Porque gracias a ti estoy vivo, porque tu amor ha sido el motor para que este corazón siga latiendo, permitiéndome experimentar una vida plena y dichosa.

Desde hace muchos años, siendo unos niños me di cuenta que cada latido de este corazón te pertenece por lo que aquí, en este templo, te lo entrego nuevamente, es tuyo porque solo contigo a mi lado, funciona.

¿Por qué no lloro? Supongo que los gritos de mi tía, que escucho en mi mente me lo impiden, o puede ser que sea tanta mi felicidad que le impida a una lagrima salir de mi rostro.

Sonrió escuchando las palabras de Jun y le susurro un "te amo" cuando termina de decir sus votos. El me besa la mano y me regala la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

El celebrante realiza una plegaria más y termina la ceremonia. La familia sale al jardín del templo para recibirnos con flores y felicitaciones. Jun camina despacio, sin prisa por el pasillo del templo y antes de que los invitados nos separen, me toma entre sus brazos y me besa suavemente en los labios.

- Eres mi esposa, Yayoi – me dice con gran emoción

- Soy tuya, Misugi – respondo sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Ya no importa, mi maquillaje puede arruinarse en este momento

Mi tía es la primera que nos separa dándose cuenta de mis lágrimas y retocando mi polvo inmediatamente. Los señores Misugi y mis padres se acercan y nos felicitan.

- Gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo – me dice el señor Misugi sorprendiéndome con sus palabras

- Gracias a ustedes por tener un hijo tan maravilloso, señor Misugi y permitirme formar parte de su familia

- Es un honor tenerte en la familia, Yayoi – continua diciendo la señora Misugi abrazándome – gracias a ti, mi hijo sigue vivo y es feliz.

Después de las felicitaciones, la organizadora de la boda nos toma del brazo para llevarnos con el fotógrafo quien nos toma un par de instantáneas en el hermoso templo y sus jardines.

- Te ves hermosa – me dice Jun entre una toma y otra

- Tú también te ves muy guapo – le respondo apenándome – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Feliz – responde y recuerda el incidente antes de la ceremonia – olvida eso, Yayoi, estoy perfectamente… es este corazón que no puede con tanta felicidad

- Pues más vale que se acostumbre – le digo señalando su pecho

- Tienes razón, porque de ahora en adelante esta felicidad será para siempre

- Para siempre.


	62. Chapter 62

**hola, hola! aquí está la continuación de la boda, espero les guste y nos vemos pronto porque ya tngo casi listo el siguiente capítulo! Saluditos y gracias por seguir esta historia!**

**Capítulo 62**

Cerca del templo realizamos un pequeño banquete para la familia. La señora Misugi entra conmigo a una habitación donde voy a cambiar mi kimono, por uno un poco más sencillo.

- Ha sido perfecta la ceremonia, Yayoi – me dice sumamente conmovida – no sabes lo felices que somos mi esposo y yo de que ustedes se hayan casado

- Gracias señora, por todo su cariño y apoyo

- Gracias a ti, por siempre querer a mi hijo, en la buenas y en las malas… – la señora comienza a llorar y la abrazo emocionada – gracias Yayoi… gracias por cuidar tanto a mi hijo – respira controlando su llanto antes de continuar – tengo un regalo para ti – me dice sacando una pequeña caja alargada

La tomo entre mis manos y la abro sorprendiéndome por el contenido y las palabras de la señora:

- Este corazón me lo dio mi suegra cuando me casé y ahora me toca a mí, dártelo. Es "el corazón Misugi" ha pasado por varias generaciones y representa el amor y aceptación de la familia por la nueva integrante

- Señora…

- Bienvenida a la familia, Yayoi – me dice tomando el dije en sus manos para ponérmelo alrededor de mi cuello.

**...**

- Hermosa – me dice Jun cuando me ve salir de la habitación

- Es el otro kimono regalado por nuestros padres – le respondo girando para que lo admire

- Te hace lucir espectacular – me dice haciéndome sonrojar

- Me gusta poder ver tu sonrojo – me dice besando mi mejilla ya sin maquillaje

- Tu madre me ha regalado… – comienzo a decirle mientras mi mano pasa por el dije en mi pecho

- El "corazón Misugi" – me interrumpe – representa el amor de mi familia por ti

- Eso me dijo – digo emocionada

- Mi familia siempre te ha querido, Yayoi

- Jun…

- Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte el haberte casado conmigo

- ¡Jun! No tienes que agradecer, fue una decisión mutua basada en nuestro amor

- Pudiste haberte negado… – me dice mientras observo cómo sus ojos se posan en el corazón de mi pecho con tristeza y su mano pasa por encima del dije – es lo que cualquier chica hubiera hecho ante mi enfermedad…

- Déjate de tonterías Jun – le digo a punto de enojarme – nos amamos y por eso nos casamos. No te hice ningún favor.

- Te prometo dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz

- Ya soy feliz, Jun

El banquete es lleno de amor, las familias están felices por nosotros y a cada momento nos felicitan. Disfrutamos la comida y la convivencia con todos ellos.

- En una semana te estarás casando de nuevo – me dice mi amiga Mishiko

- Será muy divertido – comento imaginando la fiesta con todos los amigos y familiares.

Agradecemos la presencia de cada uno de los invitados y luego a nuestros padres, por todo su apoyo. Dejamos el lugar en compañía de ellos y nos llevan a nuestra casa.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto al ver que el vehículo se encamina hacia casa que nos han regalado y no a casa de Jun o mía.

- Ya son esposos – responde la señora Misugi

- Pero falta la otra celebración – comenta Jun también sorprendido

- Para nosotros está es la importante, para nosotros hoy, ustedes, crearon una nueva familia.

- Papá… – exclama Jun arrojándose a los brazos de su padre

- Disfruten el fin de semana, pues el lunes tenemos que empezar a ver los detalles de la siguiente ceremonia

- ¡Mamá! – exclama Jun

- Bueno, digan que les estamos dando un par de días de soledad…

Me sonrojo como un jitomate sumamente apenada por los comentarios de nuestros padres y en cuanto llegamos a la casa todos bajamos del vehículo para despedirnos. Mis padres me abrazan y felicitan deseándome felicidad, los señores Misugi hacen lo mismo y después Jun y yo entramos a nuestra casa.

- No está terminada – comento antes de abrir la puerta de nuestro hogar

- Hay una cama y agua caliente – responde Jun – nos será suficiente

Abre la puerta y me toma entre sus brazos entrando a la casa.

- Parece que nuestras madres también han venido aquí – comenta Jun sin bajarme, recorriendo el espacio antes vacío y ahora cubierto de muebles. Una hermosa sala y un bello comedor lleno de ramos de flores

- Es hermoso – comento feliz de estar en casa

Jun se dirige a la recámara y nos encontramos que también ahí llenaron de flores y compraron sabanas y cobertores nuevos. Me recuesta en nuestra cama y se deja caer encima.

- Te amo, Aoba Yayoi. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré

- Y yo a ti, Misugi Jun. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Desde mi primer día como manager del Musashi…

Jun comienza a recorrer con su mano mi cuello y sus labios se unen a los míos en un sinfín de besos de amor, pasión y entrega.

- Espera – le digo al ver que intenta desatar el kimono con el obi encima.

Me levanto de la cama para comenzar a desatar el obi. Primero saco el pañuelo, abanico y tarjeta que llevo dentro y luego comienzo a desatar. Jun se acerca para ayudarme y se sorprende cuando dulcemente me despoja del kimono encontrándose con el suave y blanco kakeshita. Lo desata y vuelve a despojarme de él encontrándose con el shitagasane.

- ¡¿otro?! – exclama pues los dos últimos son muy similares a un kimono

- Es la tradición – respondo divertida

- Dime que es el último – responde riendo

- Es el último

Jun me acerca a la cama donde se sienta conmigo entre sus piernas dejando a su rostro reposar en mi vientre todavía cubierto. Con suavidad y lentitud comienza a desatar el shitagasane y besa mi vientre desnudo.

**...**

No es la primera vez que Jun y yo estamos juntos, pero hacerlo sabiendo que somos marido y mujer, en nuestra casa… es indescriptible. Dormimos abrazados, desnudos, besándonos constantemente, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos unidos, nuestras almas sincronizadas. Disfruto cada momento al lado de Jun por los siguientes dos días. Encerrados en nuestra hermosa casa, amándonos a cada momento en cada habitación.

Es el teléfono el que nos trae de vuelta a la realidad de la vida que nos espera afuera. Es la señora Misugi y a lo lejos se escuchan reclamos de su esposo. Supongo que él no quería hablarnos, pero la señora ya no podía aguantar más sin tener noticias de su hijo.

- Lo siento mucho Yayoi, pero tu comprenderás que después del pequeño susto en la ceremonia…

- No se preocupe señora, usted puede hablar cuando quiera. – le digo sonrojándome con sus palabras – le comunico a su hijo

Me levanto de la cama y entro en el baño para preparar la tina y así dar por terminada nuestra pequeña luna de miel; mientras Jun conversa con su madre sobre su corazón.

- Sabes que Yayoi sería la primera en llevarme al hospital si fuera necesario, mamá

Lo que más me sorprenden de las palabras de Jun es que son las únicas que calman a su madre. Llevamos tantos años cuidando la salud de Jun que ella sabe lo prioritario que es para mí.

- ¿No la puedes cambiar para el miércoles? – escucho que le pregunta y supongo que la respuesta fue negativa porque mi esposo no se oye muy contento.

No tarda en terminar la llamada y entrar al cuarto de baño donde la tina ya está lista y le estoy agregando un poco de sales aromáticas.

- Te preparé un baño – le digo a Jun quien me mira con deseo y amor

- Espero que pienses tomarlo conmigo – me dice seductoramente y no puedo rechazarlo aunque lo intento.

En la tina Jun aprovecha para decirme que su madre le pidió que me dijera que al día siguiente tengo cita con la modista que está realizando mi vestido de novia

- ¡¿Mañana?! – exclamo sintiendo por qué la tristeza de Jun. Nuestra luna de miel ha terminado. Al día siguiente otra vez estaremos a merced de nuestras familias, preparando nuestra boda al estilo occidental

- No tienes que ir – me dice Jun abrazándome con fuerza

- Jun…

- No puedo creer el poco tiempo que tuvimos

- Di que tuvimos tiempo, los dos creíamos que hasta no realizar las dos bodas no nos dejarían vivir juntos

- Tienes razón – responde con su hermosa sonrisa – así que de ahora en adelante, aunque estemos todo el día con nuestras madres, estaremos todas las noches juntos…

- Juntos – respondo arrojándome a sus labios para besarlos

**...**

La semana resulta extenuante, de un lugar a otro, viendo los detalles de la boda por décima ocasión. Nuevamente las madres tienen la intención de separarnos, pero siempre que nos piden dormir en nuestras antiguas habitaciones nos negamos diciéndoles que ellas mismas nos dijeron que la boda importante había sido la sintoísta y que como buena esposa debía estar con mi esposo.

Jun siempre llega primero que yo a casa e intenta preparar algo de cenar. Sus primeros intentos dejan un enorme tiradero de comida y trastes en la cocina y sus alimentos no son nada comestibles. Pero no lo desánimo y para nuestra última noche antes de la segunda boda, Jun cocina un delicioso sushi que comemos acompañados de un delicioso vino.

La boda occidental está organizada para el sábado y muy temprano el teléfono de la casa y nuestros celulares comienzan a sonar incansablemente. Nuestros padres están fuera del departamento esperándonos para llevarnos a casa y comenzar los preparativos.

Jun es el primero en responder y mientras yo termino de atender a mamá, Jun se acerca a mí con su hermosa sonrisa. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y toma el dije de corazón que había dejado en la mesa de noche.

- Hoy es nuestra boda, señora Misugi – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa y todo mi nerviosismo y enojo desaparece

- Nuestra segunda boda, señor Misugi – le digo besándole con amor

Jun me coloca el "corazón Misugi" en el cuello y me pide usarlo en la ceremonia.

- Por supuesto – le respondo y veo como saca otra pequeña caja del cajón de la mesa de noche

- También me gustaría que usaras esto – me dice entregándome la pequeña caja

La abro y encuentro una hermosa pulsera de brillantes, es una delgada cadena de pequeños brillantes de donde cuelga un pequeño corazón.

- Jun… – exclamo emocionada

- Es el primer regalo que te hago como mi esposa – dice sacando la pulsera para colocármela en mi muñeca

- Es hermosa – digo admirando los destellos que produce con el movimiento

- El corazón Misugi es de mi familia, este corazón es el mío. El que te entregue durante nuestra boda y el cual te pertenece desde que entraste a mi vida hace tantos años

- Jun… – exclamo comenzando a llorar

- Vamos, pequeña, no llores, tu madre me va a matar si te entrego en esas condiciones

Su comentario me hace reír y me arrojo a sus brazos para besarlo durante largo minutos que son interrumpidos nuevamente por el teléfono y el timbre de la casa. Nuestros padres nos están esperando.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos al encuentro de nuestros padres, quienes nos saludas efusivamente por volver a vernos, un poco apenados por molestarnos y furiosos por la tardanza que ocasionara que nuestras madres les den un sermón enorme. Reímos y charlamos varios minutos en la calle hasta que vuelve a sonar el teléfono de papá.

- ¡Es tu madre! – exclama asustada al ver el número de teléfono en la pantalla – ¡será mejor que nos vayamos ya!

- Te veré en el altar – me dice Jun antes de cerrar la puerta del automóvil de papá.

Regresar a casa de mis padres y ya no considerarla mi hogar, es una sensación extraña, que no logro asimilar completamente pues mi tía, me recibe con una larga lista de actividades perfectamente cronometradas. Ahora no será ella quien me vista, peine y maquille, pero ya hay un ejército de personas listas para hacer esas labores. Mi tía es quien trae ahora mi vestido y me sorprendo con lo hermoso que está. Es un vestido completamente blanco, esponjoso y de escote estraples. Todo el corsé está bordado con brillantes y la falda es de un sinfín de holanes. En cuanto lo tengo puesto me siento como una clásica princesa de cuento. El "corazón Misugi" y la pulsera de Jun son el complemento perfecto para el ajuar y el peinado es una elaborada trenza que rodea mi rostro terminando en un chongo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. También adornada por pequeñas flores y brillantes y de donde sale un velo largo, largo, largo. Dudaba de la longitud del velo, pero las mamás fueron las que insistieron en que fuera largo y no me importó darles el gusto. Sé que Jun usará un smoking negro y me entusiasma verlo así, pues se ve muy elegante en él.

Cuando termino de vestirme, mi madre vuelve a llorar de la emoción frente al espejo y mi padre vuelve a decirme lo hermosa que me veo. Sonrío sin ningún problema, pues todos los nervios que sentí en la anterior boda han desaparecido y ahora solo me inunda una inmensa felicidad de poder tener una celebración al lado de todos mis amigos y familiares.

Dejo la casa de mis papás y subo al vehículo contratado para la ocasión. Nos llevará a un hermoso jardín donde se realizará la ceremonia en una capilla abierta y también será el banquete.

El viaje es divertido y no silencioso como el anterior. Mi tía está muy alegre y no para de decirme lo hermosa que me veo, mi madre me da mil consejos para que no llore y arruine el maquillaje y mi padre me dice que disfrute de esta celebración al máximo.

- No debe preocuparse tanto por su maquillaje, este no se  
notará tanto como él otro – le dice mi tía a mamá y comienzan a discutir haciéndonos reír a los demás.

Cuando bajo del vehículo soy recibida por el organizador de la boda quien me dice que ya todo está listo para la ceremonia. Camino por una larga vereda y veo a lo lejos la zona donde se realizará el banquete. Todo está perfectamente arreglado, las mesas con sus manteles blancos y plateados, las flores blancas adornadas con velas al centro de cada mesa y pequeñas flores blancas colgando de los árboles de alrededor dan una sensación de estar inmersos en una pintura impresionista. Un lago con cisnes y peces koi enmarcan el lugar.

- Se ve hermoso – exclamo mientras sigo caminando del brazo de mi padre

- Vamos, hija concéntrate – me dice haciéndome voltear a ver el camino que nos conduce a la capilla.

Las sillas adornadas con suaves telas y listones están ocupadas por la gente que queremos. Alcanzo a distinguir un sin número de rostros felices y sonrío al verlos ahí, acompañándonos en este mágico momento.

La música comienza a sonar y los invitados se levantan para recibirme. Mi padre me da un pequeño apretón en el brazo y me indica que comience a caminar. Dejo de ver gente y me concentro en Jun. Lo veo al final del largo pasillo lleno de flores y descubro su hermosa sonrisa. Él está igual que yo, feliz y sin un solo rastro de nerviosismo cómo en la boda anterior.

Le sonrío y nuestras miradas se encuentran para no volverse a separar. Camino lentamente por el pasillo y disfruto el momento. Un sacerdote realiza la ceremonia y Jun y yo reímos y nos miramos todo el tiempo. Nuestras manos se unen y no se separan en ningún momento hasta la entrega de los anillos.

Realizamos unos votos similares a los dichos en nuestra otra boda y le coloco a Jun una argolla de oro blanco en su mano izquierda. Él pone un anillo igual en mi dedo, encima de mi hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Al término de la ceremonia, los asistentes nos aplauden y escuchamos los gritos de algunos de los compañeros de selección gritando de felicidad. Salimos en medio de pétalos aventados por los invitados y en la puerta Jun me rodea con sus brazos para besarme.

- Nuevamente te has casado conmigo – me susurra

- Y me casaría contigo mil veces más, Jun.

El organizador nos lleva a donde se realizará el banquete para que estemos listos y recibamos a los invitados de uno en uno y les demos tiempo para felicitarnos. Nuestros padres son los primeros en llegar y se unen a nosotros en el recibimiento. Pasan todos los familiares, los primos y los sobrinos de ambas familias, además de nuestros amigos del Musashi, de la selección y del FC Tokyo.

Los directivos de la selección como Kira, Katagari, Gamou y los demás asisten felices de participar en la boda y nos felicitan con mucha efusividad. También se reúnen todos los seleccionados, pues Jun ha invitado no solo a los que ahora forman parte del equipo, incluidos los chicos del futsal, sino todos los que participaron en la preparación. Así que varios chicos del RJ7 también están presentes.

Tomeya y Shingo han viajado desde Italia. Hyuga también ha venido y trae a toda su familia a la celebración. Los chicos me abrazan y se toman fotos conmigo. La señora Hyuga nos felicita deseándonos felicidad eterna y Jun le agradece sus palabras mientras yo lloro de emoción.

- Me sorprende lo fácil que llora – escucho que Hyuga le dice a Jun haciéndolo reír.

El resto de los seleccionados han venido de todo el país, pero todos están ahí, Misaki, Ishizaki con Yukari, Hikaru con Yoshiko y no podían faltar Jito, Soda, Izawa, Nita y todos los demás.

Me alegro de ver a Igawa con su pequeña Lisa, pero más feliz estoy cuando veo que su hermano y la familia de este le han acompañado.

- Es un honor tenerte aquí – le dice Jun al capitán de la selección mayor de Japón y hermano de Igawa

- El honor es mío, Misugi. No solo estoy presenciando una boda llena de amor, sino que estoy en medio de los mejores jugadores que Japón ha tenido en su historia.

- No es para tanto – responde Jun emocionado por el comentario del jugador profesional

- Lo es Misugi – le rebate – esta selección es la mejor y tú eres parte de ella – me gustaría verlos jugar

- Espera un poco – le digo interrumpiendo – estos chicos tienen la costumbre de jugar en todos lados y las bodas no son la excepción

- ¡No es cierto! – comenta Tsubasa acercándose a saludar

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama Sanae – en nuestra boda terminaron jugando

- Bueno…

Todos sueltan la carcajada mientras ingresan a la fiesta y nosotros nos quedamos saludando a Tsubasa y su esposa. Ellos llegan acompañados por los señores Oozora y nos felicitan deseándonos mucha felicidad. Aprovecho la ocasión y felicito a Sanae por su embarazo. Jun se sorprende y felicita a Tsubasa por la noticia.

- Así que prepárate, Jun, que en poco tiempo Yayoi estará esperando también

- ¡No, amigo! – responde Jun con su clásica sonrisa – espero que Yayoi me dé tiempo de disfrutarla un poco

- Se han disfrutado ya mucho – comenta Sanae y me sonrojo completamente – recuerda que eres el único que viajaba con novia a todos lados…

- Los chicos estarán felices con la noticia – comento tratando de cambiar el tema – de tu embarazo Sanae

- Preferimos decirles en otra ocasión – nos dice Tsubasa – este es su día

- No, adelante. – les dice Jun mirándome para pedir mi aprobación – aprovecha que estamos todos reunidos, será una gran noticia.

Seguimos saludando a los invitados y luego es servida la comida. Una deliciosa selección de platillos típicos japoneses combinados con platillos internacionales y un sinfín de bebidas.

Jun y yo nos dedicamos a disfrutar la comida mientras nuestros padres recorren cada una de las mesas saludando a los invitados. La música comienza y Jun me saca a bailar. Una dulce melodía comienza a sonar y Jun me toma entre sus brazos bailando suavemente, sin dejar de mirarnos, sin dejar de sonreír, felices de ser marido y mujer frente a todo el mundo. Poco a poco las parejas nos van acompañando y la música prende cada vez más. Durante varias horas no abandonamos la pista de baile, y tenemos la oportunidad de ver a los chicos del futsal arriba del escenario cantando acompañando a los músicos.

- Así que resultaron mejores cantantes que jugadores – les grita Ryo desde la pista de baile y los chicos bajan saltando para enfrentarse a él. Jito y Soda toman su lugar y suben al escenario a cantar, mientras Ryo se esconde detrás de Yukari evitando que los chicos futsal lo golpeen.

Tsubasa y Sanae no paran de bailar y el resto de nuestros amigos tampoco. Genzo ya atrapo a unas primas de Jun y las tiene bailando a su alrededor. Varios de los chicos no necesitan mujer para bailar y están en la pista brincando y conversando con los amigos.

- Esto va a terminar en un desastre –me dice Jun cuando vemos que los adultos comienzan a abandonar el lugar y solo quedamos los jóvenes en la fiesta

- Un divertido desastre – concluyo abrazándolo y besándolo

Igawa baila con su chiquilla en brazos mientras su hermano platica con Tsubasa y las esposas se hacen a la idea de que los perderán por un rato mientras hablan de futbol. Shingo es quien saca el balón y comienza a dominarlo cerca de los jardines. Entre la discusión del hermano de Igawa y Tsubasa, toman el balón y comienzan a enseñarse ciertas técnicas que van congregando a los demás alrededor del balón. Los chicos futsal son los primeros, les gusta aprender y mostrar sus propias técnicas. Shingo y Tamotsu son los que se encargan en convertirlo en un partido y hasta Genzo se olvida de las primas cuando se coloca entre un par de sillas que delimitarán su portería. Wakashimatsu ocupa el otro extremo y en poco tiempo tenemos que la música disminuye su volumen dejando a los chicos con un enorme partido de futbol improvisado.

- Un partido – exclamo al ver volar el balón por encima de todos los chicos

Beso a Misugi y me uno a las chicas en una de las mesas cercanas donde nos sentamos a platicar y verlos jugar.

Tsubasa va detrás de Taro para retarlo en un duelo personal. Taro acepta y juntos comienzan a jugar mientras Ryo, Jito, Soda e Igawa se dividen para ser defensas en cada portería, los demás se van sumando y conforme toman el balón se van armando los equipos. Equipos de más de 11 jugadores pero todos gritando pidiendo el balón, lanzando duelos personales y enseñando sus mejores movimientos. Entran todos al juego y ninguno toma una posición fija. Es más, en algún momento se van todos contra Misugi quien da muestras de su talento logrando driblar a la mayoría de sus amigos.

Las chicas nos divertimos mirándolos y platicando sobre la felicidad del matrimonio, del próximo bebe de Sanae y lo mucho que queremos a nuestros jugadores.

Un par de horas dura el partido y los chicos terminan en el pasto conversando y bebiendo, celebrando el inicio de las eliminatorias olímpicas y hablando sobre nuestros rivales a vencer.

Los chicos no convocados dan todo su apoyo a los seleccionados y les aseguran que lograran el pase a las olimpiadas.

- Para entonces, ningún mar evitará que esté con ustedes – comenta Hyuga pues es el que más sufrió al no ser convocado.

La fiesta termina y son Tsubasa y Sanae los últimos en irse, después de una larga platica sobre los primeros meses del matrimonio.

- No tienes mucho tiempo para disfrutar – nos comenta Sanae – el futbol es la prioridad

- Te entiendo. La próxima semana regresamos a la concentración para el inició de las eliminatorias – le comento divertida – viajamos a los partidos de ida y regresando, Jun tiene que retomar sus estudios de medicina, que se tendrá que compaginar con los partidos de vuelta. Luego, inicia el torneo de la liga japonesa y para que sigo…

- Pero ustedes se quisieron casar con futbolistas – nos dice Tsubasa – nosotros nunca les mentimos

- Así nos conocieron – concluye Misugi

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y junto con nuestros padres dejamos el lugar agradeciendo el extraordinario trabajo de nuestro organizador. Luego nos despedimos de nuestros padres, agradeciendo todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, por su apoyo y su cariño. Lloro con cada uno de ellos y nos despedimos felices de poder pasar una semana a solas.

Los señores Misugi nos habían ofrecido un viaje al extranjero, pero lo único que Jun y yo buscábamos era descansar y estar solos. Así que tomamos un vehículo que nos lleve a la casa de campo de la familia Misugi, por cinco días antes de que tengamos que integrarnos nuevamente a la selección japonesa.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hola, hola! cuando termine la boda me di cuenta que no habría tiempo para una larga luna de miel y como ya he hecho viajar bastante a este par, decidí dalres unos días de felicidad en la casa de la playa, el problema fue que mientras escribia mis manos me furon llevando hacia otro lado... cuando terminé me di cuenta que había quedado muy triste, pero decidí dejarlo y aquí lo tienen. Espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 63**

Jun se recarga en mi hombro y en poco tiempo lo tengo dormido completamente. Tardaremos un par de horas en llegar a la casa de la playa y dejo que Jun descanse mientras en mi mente vuelvo a vivir todo lo acontecido en el día, con mi segunda boda y todos mis amigos y familiares. No puedo creer que ya sea la señora Misugi por todos los medios. Mis recuerdos van de cuando vi a Jun por primera vez en el Musashi, hasta el día de hoy. Han sido más de diez años los que he estado a su lado y aun así siento que fue ayer cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

La casa en la playa nos recibe en medio de la noche pero llena de luces y alegría. Los señores Misugi han mandado llenarla de velas y flores por todos los rincones y una botella de champaña en la sala nos recibe como en un cuento de hadas.

- No es la clásica luna de miel – me dice Jun

- Es perfecto – le respondo con una sonrisa, pues lo único que deseo es estar con Jun sin ninguna interrupción

- Nadie nos molestará – comenta – vendrán a hacer la limpieza una vez al día pero nada más

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamo mientras Jun abre la botella y yo los grandes ventanales de la sala que dan a la enorme terraza. Siento inmediatamente una fresca brisa y el sonido del mar se escucha a la distancia aunque la oscuridad de la noche me impida verlo – me encanta esta casa

- A mí me encanta que estés tú en esta casa – me dice seductoramente acercándose a mí para darme una copa – brindemos por nuestro matrimonio, Yayoi. Porque aceptándome como tu esposo me has hecho completamente feliz

- Tú también me has hecho feliz, Jun – le digo apenada

- Me encanta tu sonrojo – me dice comenzando a besarme el cuello – vamos a ponernos más cómodos – dice invitándome a subir a la habitación donde ya han dejado nuestras maletas

En cuanto subimos nos damos cuenta que no hemos considerado donde vamos a dormir. Ni se me ocurre ocupar la habitación principal de mis suegros, pero en la habitación de Jun hay dos camas individual. Él también se da cuenta y después de un rato de duda reímos encaminándonos a la habitación de huéspedes, donde siempre me he quedado. Entramos en medio de besos y caricias, deseando desnudarnos por entero y sentirnos uno.

- Dime que debajo de este vestido no llevas varios más – me dice recordando el trabajo que le costó quitarme los kimonos de nuestra boda sintoísta.

- Este es un poco más sencillo – respondo divertida pues debajo del vestido llevo una enorme crinolina y un fondo

Jun comienza a desvestirme con suaves movimientos y dulces caricias. Cuando termina de quitarme mi hermoso vestido comienzo a desvestirlo. No tengo tanto problema pues desde el coche ya se había deshecho de la corbata, faja y saco, así que solo la camisa y el pantalón se interponen en mi camino.

- Nunca he podido entender tu sonrojo – comenta divertido cuando le desabotono la camisa – mil veces me has visto desnudo, pero siempre que hacemos el amor, tus mejillas se sonrojan hermosamente

- Jun… – exclamo sonrojándome aún más

- Eres hermosa, Yayoi – me dice mientras comienza a acariciarme, a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo y lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada caricia, hacemos el amor hasta quedar extenuados uno encima del otro.

**...**

Despierto de un maravilloso sueño para darme cuenta que mi vida es mágica. Que soy la esposa de Jun Misugi y que estoy recostada en su pecho. Me concentro en el bello sonido de sus latidos y sonrío, cierro los ojos y disfruto del momento.

- Gracias Yayoi – le escucho susurrar creyéndome dormida – gracias por estar a mi lado, por quererme tanto… por aceptarme tal cual soy…

Me hago la dormida disfrutando de los suaves movimientos que sus dedos realizan en mi piel. Sin darme cuenta duermo profundamente.

No se cuánto ha pasado cuando despierto en la misma posición, mis movimientos también despiertan a Jun y nos miramos felices de estar juntos como marido y mujer.

- Buenos días, señora Misugi

- Buenos días – le respondo con un dulce beso en los labios

Jun toma su reloj y vemos que es de madrugada, hemos dormido toda la noche.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Mejor que nunca – le respondo feliz mientras comenzamos a acariciarnos y besarnos nuevamente, como si fuera la única manera de vivir. Sentimos una inmensa necesidad de tocarnos, besarnos, experimentarnos y gozarnos a cada momento

**...**

Jun descansa encima de mí, con la respiración entrecortada por el ejercicio igual que yo.

- Te amo, Yayoi Aoba

- Y yo a ti, Jun. Te amo…

Nos cubrimos con las sabanas para descansar un poco pero sin alejarnos un solo milímetro uno del otro.

El sonido del reloj de Jun es el que nos trae a la realidad después de un rato de sueño reparador.

- ¿Medicinas? – pregunto sabiendo a que se debe la alarma del reloj de Jun

- Si – dice apagando la alarma pero sin desear alejarse de mi

- También debemos desayunar

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunta preocupado

- En realidad no, pero es tiempo – le digo intentando alejarlo de mí lo que ocasiona que Jun me abrace con fuerza y comience a besarme nuevamente – anda Jun – le digo tratando de no caer en la tentación

- Un rato más – dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme con pasión

- Ya – le digo levantándome de la cama, mientras él se deja caer en la almohada en señal de rendición – ¿Dónde está el equipaje? – pregunto al buscarlas por toda la habitación y no encontrar nada

Jun se levanta y comienza a buscarlo también, considerando que a lo mejor lo pusieron en su habitación, así que sale mientras yo tomo la sabana de la cama y salgo siguiéndolo de cerca. Entramos en su cuarto y vemos que los señores Misugi han remodelado la habitación. Han cambiado las dos camas individuales por una enorme cama king size llena de almohadones. Alrededor han llenado de rosas rojas y han decorado la cama con pétalos.

- Es hermoso – exclamo entrando en la habitación – creo que debimos haber pasado la noche aquí

- Todavía podemos hacerlo – me dice Jun tomándome entre sus brazos para acostarme en la cama, quitarme la sabana que llevo y comenzando a acariciarme y besarme.

Su cuerpo junto al mío es más fuerte que toda mi razón, en unos segundos me pierdo entre sus caricias y comienzo a hacer lo mismo. Nos dejamos amar de una y mil formas hasta quedar extenuados nuevamente.

Me acurruco en el pecho de mi esposo hasta que cae dormido en pocos minutos. Me incorporo un poco, lo suficiente para apreciarlo por entero. Le acarició con suavidad y disfruto de saber que ese cuerpo y ese ser extraordinario, es mío. Disfrutando que Jun Misugi es mío.

Le cubro con las sabanas dejando la cama para abrir mi maleta y sacar algo de ropa. Me visto en silencio y salgo de la habitación recorriendo la casa ahora alumbrada por la luz del día.

- Buenos días – me dice una señora en la cocina

- Buenos días – digo sumamente apenada

- La señora Misugi me ha pedido que venga sin dar molestias. Estoy dejando algo de comida y en un momento más me iré

- Muchas gracias – digo acercándome a la mesa donde ha colocado una gran cantidad de comida – ¡es todo un banquete!

- Espero que les guste. Mañana estaré más o menos a esta hora ¿le parece bien, señora Misugi?

Escucho y no puedo evitar sonreír… "señora Misugi"… soy la señora Misugi. La señora se da cuenta pues sonríe divertida

- Si, será perfecto. Muchas gracias por todo

Tomo un poco de fruta de la mesa y la pongo en una bandeja junto con agua y jugo para Jun. Entro en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, pero estoy segura que lo desperté.

- Buenos días – le digo cerrando la habitación, dejando la bandeja en una de las mesas y abriendo las cortinas y ventanas

Su falta de respuesta me asegura que no son tan buenas, desde hace un par de horas sonó la alarma de su reloj y dejamos pasar sus medicinas. Me acerco a la maleta de Jun y saco un botiquín de donde escojo una serie de pastillas que le doy con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Gracias – me susurra con su hermosa sonrisa

Estoy por decirle algo, pero no hay nada que decir, los dos nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y el momento. Le acerco la fruta que he traído y me siento a su lado para comer un poco los dos.

- He visto a la señora que cuida la casa – le comento cuando lo veo más despierto – nos ha dejado un delicioso banquete en la mesa del comedor

- ¿ya se ha ido?

- Ya. Regresará mañana más o menos a esta hora

Terminamos con la fruta rápidamente, pues los dos tenemos mucha hambre después de la larga noche y el "ejercicio" que hemos hecho.

- Te traigo algo de comer – le ofrezco pero lo rechaza incorporándose de la cama.

- Me siento bien, bajemos a ver ese delicioso banquete – dice mientras se pone una camiseta para bajar

Nos dedicamos a comer un poco de cada platillos, disfrutando y riendo con la deliciosa comida que nos han preparado y recordando los maravillosos momentos de nuestra boda. Terminando de comer salimos a la terraza para acostarnos al sol. Me coloco parte del ajuar que mi madre me ha comprado, un hermoso bikini y encima un pequeño vestido. Salgo a la terraza y veo a Jun recostado admirando el mar.

- Ven – me invita a acostarme a su lado. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos me rodean mientras sus labios besan mi cabello – soy tan feliz, Yayoi…

- Yo también Jun – le respondo quedando en silencio por un largo momento. Pero no necesitamos hablar, solo queremos disfrutar de nuestra presencia, de esta felicidad que nuestros cuerpos desbordan y que sabemos durará por siempre.

Cuando vemos que el sol está por ocultarse decidimos salir a dar un paseo por la playa. Caminando lentamente, tomados de la mano, conversando de nada en específico, pero riendo a cada momento, observamos el atardecer.

Regresamos directo a la alberca, la cual conserva la temperatura perfecta para pasar un par de horas en ella. Jun me carga y avienta divertido arrojándose detrás de mí.

- ¡Jun! – le reclamo divertida

Nadamos, reímos, pero sobre todo nos abrazamos y besamos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, como si todos estos años de estar juntos nos hubiéramos guardado cada beso y cada abrazo para este momento.

- Nunca me cansaré de besarte – le digo

- Espero que sea una promesa – responde mientras me sigue abrazando y besando aún debajo del agua.

Por fin logro convencer a Jun de salir pues es tiempo de cenar y de una ronda más de medicinas. Entre los dos preparamos un poco de arroz y sopa que acompañamos con pescado que sobró del festín de la mañana. Mientras llevo los alimentos a la mesa de la terraza, Jun saca una botella de vino.

- Trae un sweater, Jun – le grito sintiendo una ligera brisa en el ambiente

Jun sale con un sweater y la botella en la mano – ¿tienes frio? – me dice abrazándome por la espalda

- No, es para ti. Hay un poco de brisa – le quito el sweater de la mano y comienzo a ponérselo; él se deja.

Cenamos disfrutando del lugar, de nuestra presencia y nuestra felicidad. Terminando llevamos todo dentro de la casa y cuando estoy por lavar los platos, Jun me toma entre sus brazos y me sube a la recamara

- Deja que mañana limpien – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa – tenemos cosas más divertidas que hacer

- ¡Jun…! – exclamo dejándome cargar por el hombre que amo

Una larga noche de entrega y pasión se realiza en medio de la cama. Nuestros cuerpos parecen nuevos a cada caricia, a cada movimiento y en cada uno nos descubrimos, nos encontramos y nos hacemos uno solo.

- Te amo, Yayoi – exclama en medio de caricias y besos apasionados a los que respondo sin ningún temor.

**...**

Otro festín está preparado en nuestra mesa y todo limpio y arreglado pero nadie alrededor. Aunque me he levantado varias horas más temprano que el día anterior, no he encontrado a nadie. Pico un poco de fruta de los platos admirando la cantidad de comida y lo delicioso que se ve todo. Llevo en mi muñeca el reloj de Jun con la finalidad de ser yo quien lo despierte y no la alarma. No me apresuro y salgo a caminar por la terraza para ver el paisaje, es temprano y Jun todavía puede dormir un poco más. Ayer nos hemos desvelado y necesita descansar.

Disfruto viendo a la gente corriendo por la playa, a unos cuantos madrugadores nadando ya y varios niños jugando en la arena, cuando unas manos me rodean por la cintura y siento su cuerpo cubrir el mío. Me giro para verle de frente y le beso.

- Buenos días – saludo con una enorme sonrisa que no ha desaparecido de mi rostro en días

- No me gusta despertar solo – me dice haciendo puchero

- Debiste quedarte en cama, es temprano

- Te levantaste muy temprano ¿no podías dormir?

- Dormí perfectamente – le digo mientras le invito a entrar en la casa para desayunar.

- Vayamos a correr ¿te parece?

Comemos un poco de fruta, nos vestimos y salimos a correr por la playa. Subimos el acantilado al final de la playa y recordamos cuando estuve por primera vez en la casa, cuando visité a Jun junto con Honma y le ayudamos con sus terapias. Subo a la punta del acantilado con Jun detrás de mí.

- Esta vista es hermosa – exclamo disfrutando del aire fresco que se siente – ¿no te parece Jun?

- Lo es – responde sentándose donde antes lo hacíamos para meditar. Me siento a su lado y cerrando los ojos meditamos unos minutos, con una mano unida y la brisa del lugar abrazándonos suavemente.

Bajamos el acantilado recordando las respiraciones enseñadas hace varios años y reímos recordando aquel viaje. Regresamos a casa trotando y conversando.

- En ese momento no eras mi novia y moría de celos cuando corrías, nadabas y reías al lado de Honma. En ese viaje me prometí que cuando estuviera bien te traería y sería yo y no Honma quien te haría reír

- Ahora soy tu esposa – le digo jalando hacia el mar, invitándolo a nadar como lo hacía con su amigo: arrojándonos agua, saltando olas y nadando a través de ellas. – me gusta más ahora – le digo después de salir de una gran ola, acercándome a él para abrazarlo y besarlo

- Te amo, señora Misugi

Salimos del mar con mucha hambre, sentándonos directo en el comedor a comer lo que nos han preparado.

- Todo está delicioso – le digo tomando un poco de sushi

- Delicioso – exclama bebiendo un poco de jugo

Subimos a tomar un baño en la enorme tina que los señores Misugi han instalado en el cuarto de baño de la habitación. Nuestro baño se convierte en una gran explosión de amor que continua con otra explosión en la cama.

- ¿Algún día nos cansaremos? – le digo cuando se recuesta en mi pecho exhausto

- Lo dudo – exclama besando mi cuerpo desnudo debajo de él

Le acaricio el cabello como tanto le gusta y siento como su respiración se calma poco a poco junto con la mía, hasta quedarse dormido. Le arropo con las cobijas y salgo de la cama. Me siento en uno de los sillones frente a la ventana y leo un poco.

- Yayoi – escucho la voz de mi esposo haciéndome notar que no se encuentra bien

- ¡Jun! – respondo saltando del sillón corriendo hacia la cama.

Me siento frente a él, le beso y poso mis manos en su rostro sintiendo su frio sudor, su respiración intermitente y su hermosa sonrisa. Le doy un poco de agua que me agradece en un susurro mientras saco un par de pastillas que le hago tragar rápidamente. Me recargo en la cabecera de la cama y le coloco en mi pecho como a él siempre le ha gustado, veo su sonrisa en medio de su dolor y le acaricio el cabello para que duerma, lo que no tarda en suceder.

Me quedo con Jun en brazos, viéndolo dormir, velando su sueño como miles de veces he hecho y me percato que también el dolor que siento cada vez que su corazón falla, se ha intensificado después de la boda. Siento como mi estómago se hace chiquito pensando en la salud de Jun, en que su corazón falle, en que pueda dejar de latir y pueda abandonarme, dejándome sola con todo este amor que parece no tener fin. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me permito llorar aprovechando que Jun está dormido.

- Yayoi… – susurra despertando después de un par de horas, horas que no lo he soltado y en las que tampoco he dejado de llorar – estas llorando

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le digo no haciendo caso a sus palabras

- Mejor – me dice sonriendo un poco, incorporándose.

Abrir mis brazos y sentir como su cuerpo abandona el mío es un dolor indescriptible y mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas

- ¿Qué sucede, Yayoi? – me pregunta con angustia en su voz buscando la razón de mi llanto desmedido

- No es nada – digo tratando de calmarme

- Soy yo, ¿verdad? – dice sin hacerme caso, abrazándome, algo que agradezco – ¿te asusté? ¿me puse muy mal? Qué sucede Yayoi, dime…háblame

- No es nada, Jun – le digo

- Vamos Yayoi, no es la primera vez que me siento mal y nunca te habías puesto así, ¿Qué sucede? Háblame, ahora somos esposos ¿recuerdas? – concluye tomando mi rostro con su mano para que le vea darme una de sus hermosas sonrisas que me derriten

- Tengo hambre – le digo secando mis lágrimas – bajemos a comer algo

- ¡Yayoi! – exclama por el cambio de tema que le hago

- No es nada, Jun – comienzo buscando algo que decirle pues estoy segura que no le gustará saber porque he llorado tanto – supongo que es la felicidad acumulada.

- Yayoi…

- Te lo aseguro. Me quede velando tu sueño, admirándote, dándome cuenta de lo diferente que te amo desde nuestras bodas… no sé si me explico, pero siento como si mi amor por ti se hubiera intensificado, se hubiera hecho aún más infinito de lo que ya lo era

- Te entiendo perfectamente, Yayoi… – me dice sonriendo y me doy cuenta que le he convencido, aunque mis palabras son ciertas, solo es la mitad de lo que me tiene llorando – yo también lo siento. – me mira con sus hermosos ojos antes de intentar levantarse de la cama, invitándome a comer al pueblo.

Le detengo antes de que caiga desbalanceado y le recuesto nuevamente en la cama

- Mejor nos quedamos – le digo disimulando mi dolor

Bajo a la cocina para preparar una sopa que acompaño con algo de lo que nos han traído ese día.

- Yayoi… – escucho la voz de Jun hablándome desde el segundo piso

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto subiendo la escalera encontrándome con él

- Ayúdame a bajar

- No deberías estar fuera de la cama

- Me siento bien – me dice con su sonrisa – ven, ayúdame a bajar, comamos en la terraza…

- Está bien – me rindo ante sus deseos sentándole en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras termino de preparar la comida.

- Huele delicioso – exclama cuando he terminado y estoy sacando la comida a la terraza

Durante la comida le recomiendo que regresemos a la ciudad o le hablemos al doctor

- ¡No! – exclama Jun sorprendido – he estado en peores condiciones Yayoi ¿Qué sucede en realidad? – me pregunta inquisitivamente – ¿acaso me puse mal durante el rato que dormí?

- No – respondo – es solo que no has hecho grandes esfuerzos como para que estés así…

- Bueno, Yayoi… – dice con su voz seductora – digamos que he hecho mucho "ejercicio" este par de días

- ¡Jun! – digo sonrojándome completamente pero dándome cuenta que es cierto. Ha hecho mucho ejercicio, no hemos dormido lo suficiente, no hemos comido a nuestras horas, se nos han pasado sus medicinas

- Le hablaré al doctor, te lo prometo. Pero no pienso abandonar la casa, todavía tenemos un par de días antes de volver a la realidad.

La tensión de las semanas de nuestras bodas y la alteración en la rutina de Jun en estos días son los motivos que el doctor encuentra al malestar permitiéndonos quedarnos y seguir disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿Ya más tranquila? – me dice cuando terminamos nuestra conversación telefónica con el doctor Ozu.

- Sí – le digo abrazándolo protectoramente

- Vamos a la terraza – me invita y me niego por completo – Yayoi, me encuentro bien, el día es estupendo, vayamos a recostarnos un rato en los camastros

- Deberías estar en cama…

- Debo descansar, pero puedo hacerlo en el camastro, Yayoi – me dice sorprendido por mi negativa, pues sabe que muy pocas veces me niego a alguna de sus peticiones.

Le recuesto en uno de los camastros, traigo un par de bebidas, un sweater y una manta

- Yayoi, todavía está el sol en su esplendor no creo necesitar un sweater

- Está bien – le digo dejándolos a un lado, recostándome junto a él, poniendo mi oído en su pecho, escuchando el dulce latido de su corazón.

En cuanto el sol empieza a ocultarse y la brisa se siente un poco más fría, tomo el sweater y la manta para cubrir a Jun.

- Gracias pequeña – me dice no muy agradecido, pero sin querer discutir

Vemos el atardecer abrazados, sin poder sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón, ese sentimiento de tristeza de pensar que Jun pudiera morir.

- Entremos – me invita Jun y me doy cuenta que la noche ha caído y mi cuerpo está resintiendo el frio aunque yo no lo sienta así. Ayudo a Jun a entrar en la casa directo a la habitación. En cuanto se recuesta me abraza jalándome hacia él.

- Jun…

- Vamos, no pensarás dejarme solo ¿verdad? – me dice y veo que su ánimo es bueno

Me acuesto a su lado sintiendo como sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo por debajo de mi ropa.

- Jun – le digo evitando que continúe

- Te necesito Yayoi… – me dice y veo en su mirada esa necesidad física que ahora nuestros cuerpos parecen tener a cada momento

- Te amo, Jun Misugi – respondo arrojándome a sus brazos, permitiendo a sus manos explorar mi cuerpo por millonésima vez en estos días, besándole el rostro y cada parte de su cuerpo, dispuestos a hacer, nuevamente el amor.

Los minutos se me hacen eternos estando en los brazos de Jun, sintiéndolo en cada poro de mi piel, olvidándome de todo y solo dejando a mi cuerpo sentir todo su ser.

- Lo siento – me dice separándose de mí, buscando un respiro, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón

- Respira Jun – le susurro acercándome a su pecho, sintiendo como una lejanía de centímetros me causa un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

Le acerco un poco de agua y le cubro con las sábanas, mientras me pide que le abrace como le gusta. Acomodo las almohadas, me recargo en el cabezal y él se acomoda en mi pecho, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, escuchando como su respiración se tranquiliza y su corazón también. Hago todo por no llorar y respirar como lo hace Jun me sirve.

**...**

Dormimos el resto de la noche. Una noche completa y sin ningún contratiempo. Me despierto antes del amanecer y salgo de la cama acomodando a Jun entre las sabanas para que duerma un poco más, su respiración todavía no es normal. Me asomo al balcón para apreciar el mar y la suave brisa de la mañana me permite despejar mi mente. ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué si siempre ha sido así nuestra relación? Si siempre supe de su enfermedad, de la enorme posibilidad que siempre ha existido de que su corazón deje de latir en cualquier momento…Me dejo caer en el suelo llorando desconsolada, tratando de sacar todo el dolor que siento dentro de mí.

No se cuánto tiempo pasa, ni que he dicho o cómo he llorado pero cuando por fin siento que me he desahogado por completo, regreso al lado de Jun y lo veo sentado en la cama, mirándome…

- Jun… – digo sorprendida sin saber si me ha visto, oído o cómo se encuentra – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Solo he visto a una persona llorar así… – me dice con un tono de voz diferente, llena de serenidad, resignación, dolor y una profunda tristeza

- Jun… – me siento frente a él en la orilla de la cama y su mano toma la mía. Intenta sonreír

- …A mi madre.

Su mano juguetea con la mía por largos momentos, su mirada clavada en el juego mientras la mía se clave en su rostro.

- Jun…

- Hace muchos años mi madre lloró de la misma forma que tú lo has hecho. Sin parar, en total desesperación y absoluta resignación.

- Jun… – susurró logrando una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin levantar la mirada de nuestras manos

- Lo hizo una noche, en mi habitación. Había tenido una fuerte recaída poco tiempo después de perder las esperanzas de que una operación me curara por completo.

- Jun… – susurro en medio de sollozos, en medio de lágrimas que no paran de brotar. Me doy cuenta que Jun me ha visto, me ha oído y no ha dicho nada. Me ha dejado llorar y sabe perfectamente porque lo hice: por el profundo dolor que tengo de pensar en perder lo que más amo en la vida.

Jun levanta la mirada y veo su dolor.

- Lo siento tanto, Yayoi…

- Jun… no es tu culpa

- Lo es – dice con su dolorosa tranquilidad – soy yo el causante de ese dolor en ustedes, en mi madre y ahora en ti. Soy yo el que con esta estúpida enfermedad les causo ese dolor. Perdóname Yayoi por ser tan egoísta.

- ¡Jun!

- Por mi madre no pude hacer nada, pero por ti… soy tan estúpido, tan egoísta, tan ciego. No quise ver el daño que te causaba teniéndote a mi lado

- No lo eres Jun – le digo entre sollozos – mil veces intentaste alejarme de ti y no pudiste, porque te amo…

- Lo sabía, sabía que me amabas, pero aun así estábamos a tiempo, debí obligarte… ¡obligarme a separarme de ti! Todavía estábamos a tiempo…

Le abrazo sintiendo como sus lágrimas escurren por su rostro cayendo en mi pecho.

- Lo siento tanto Yayoi… perdóname por favor, perdóname

- Jun… – trato de calmarlo con besos y caricias – no tengo nada que perdonarte, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Esta es tu vida y mi vida también

- Debí alejarte…

- Imposible. Mi vida no es ninguna sin la tuya – le digo con su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo a verme a los ojos

- No debimos casarnos… – exclama con una sonrisa

- No lo digas, Jun. No lo digas

- Ese llanto Yayoi…

- Perdóname. No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro. Es la primera vez que lloro así

- Lo sé – me dice más tranquilo – también sé que será la última vez. Ese llanto fue de desesperación y resignación. Con ese llanto asimilaste este dolor como parte de tu ser, como parte de tu existencia.

- Jun…

- Gracias Yayoi, por amarme tanto, por llorar tanto por mí, por sufrir aún más que yo esta enfermedad…

- Jun – le interrumpo – no me agradezcas, ¡te amo! Y no pienso alejarme nunca de ti

- Lo sé Yayoi – me dice con dolor en su voz, en sus movimientos, sin poderme mirar a los ojos – perdóname por permitir que este amor siguiera creciendo a lo largo de tanto tiempo, perdóname por haberme casado contigo, por haberte condenado a este sufrimiento

- ¡No, Jun! No digas eso. Nuestra boda fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, es el sueño que tuve desde que te conocí… Jun, entiende que te amo y que no cambiaría nada de nuestras vidas.

- "absoluta resignación" – susurra como para él mismo

- Jun…

- Ahora entiendo cuando desperté ayer en la mañana y te encontré llorando, cuando me dijiste que era de felicidad, que decías que a partir de nuestra boda…

- Mi amor hacia ti se había intensificada, aun a pesar de que ya era infinito – le interrumpo terminando la oración, haciéndolo sonreír con mis palabras – es cierto lo que dije

- Por lo tanto el dolor se intensifico también – continua Jun – el dolor que sentías antes ahora es mil veces más doloroso

- Lo es – respondo con total sinceridad

- Y ya no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo…

- No puedes – le digo sonriendo en medio de mi mar de llanto

- Solo me queda pedirte perdón, mi dulce Yayoi; agradecerte que me ames de esta manera e intentar compensarte…

- Ya me pediste perdón, así que no necesito que lo vuelvas a hacer – le digo respirando profundamente, buscando imponerme – nunca más vuelvas a pedirme perdón, Jun Misugi ¿entendido?

- Entendido – me dice con la primera sonrisa alegre

- No tienes por qué agradecerme que te ame, porque tú me amas de igual manera ¿no es verdad, Jun?

- Te amo aún más de lo que tú me amas. Te lo aseguro

- Y sobre intentar compensar que te ame… eso es absurdo, Jun.

- Viviré para hacerte feliz, para compensar el dolor con el que vas a vivir a mi lado, ese dolor que se ha hecho tuyo después de ese llanto.

- Jun…

- Ese llanto… "total desesperación" por no poder hacer nada ante esta enfermedad, por no poder hacer nada con el amor que sientes por mi… y de "absoluta resignación" porque es tanto tu amor que no podrías estar lejos de mí, aunque te duela de igual manera.

- Jun…. – siento como si me leyera la mente y el corazón

- No puedo ya hacer nada para que no me ames, para que dejes de sufrir por amarme… pero puedo intentar hacerte feliz día a día

- Eso lo tienes que hacer Jun. Lo prometiste en dos ocasiones ¿recuerdas?

- Y ahora, mi amada Yayoi. Te lo vuelvo a prometer, ese llanto es el mayor sufrimiento que puedo darte, y te prometo que viviré para que ese dolor que llevas en el corazón valga la pena.

- Hasta ahora, ha valido la pena Jun Misugi. Te lo aseguro


	64. Chapter 64

**Hola, hola! como les había dicho, la luna de miel es corta y resultó triste, así que mejor regresemos a las eliminatorias olímpicas! espero me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 64**

El regreso a la ciudad es como cruzar un túnel que te lleva de un mundo mágico a la vida real. Los últimos días, después de mi llamado llanto de "total desesperación y absoluta resignación" no volvimos a tocar el tema, el humor de Jun mejoro bastante al igual que su salud. Yo, por mi lado, me sentí más tranquila, abrace el dolor de vivir con la inmensa posibilidad de que Jun muera en cualquier momento y lo cubrí con el infinito amor que siento por él. No volví a llorar y no volví a sobreprotegerlo. Aprendí en ese par de días a disfrutar cada momento a su lado, al máximo.

Nos instalamos en casa, a donde nuestras madres habían estado en nuestra ausencia, pues otra vez estaba lleno de flores y la despensa completa. Desempacamos y preparamos una deliciosa cena antes de hablar con nuestras familias.

- Mi madre va a enfurecer – dice divertido

- Dile que yo quería regresar, que tú me lo impediste

- Le diré que fue el último día y que en estos días visitaré al doctor

- En eso no le mentiras, pues pienso pedir una cita mañana mismo

- ¡Yayoi…!

- No comiences con tus caras, Misugi. En un par de días regresas al entrenamiento para las eliminatorias olímpicas y dentro de poco regresas a la escuela

- Tienes razón, solicita la cita – me dice dándose por vencido ante mis argumentos. Me abraza y besa antes de alejarse para hablar con sus padres y yo con los míos.

El doctor realiza una serie de estudios y encuentra una pequeña anomalía en el corazón, pero no considera preocupante, aun así nos dice que se pondrá en contacto con el doctor Zimmermann para prepararnos de cara al proceso de las eliminatorias olímpicas.

El regreso al Centro de Entrenamiento de Japón es una fiesta, todos se alegran de estar reunidos y comenzar con su preparación para conseguir el boleto a las olimpiadas. La primera ronda será contra Malasia, Tailandia y Bahrain. Los partidos son de ida y vuelta, por lo que se viajará a los países y los otros se realizaran en Japón, parece ser que los tres serán en Tokio.

El primer partido será contra Malasia en el Estadio Nacional de Japón. Me alegro no tener que viajar. El entrenador Misaki los mete a concentración por lo que Jun duerme en la Villa de Entrenamiento mientras yo regreso sola a nuestra casa.

Mi trabajo durante los entrenamientos es ligero, todos los seleccionados están en perfectas condiciones y deseosos de empezar las eliminatorias. La prensa está confiada con el desarrollo de los chicos y aunque recriminan un poco sobre la ausencia de los jugadores que juegan en el extranjero, confían en que los seleccionados, puedan con el paquete perfectamente.

Malasia es considerado, dentro de la primera ronda, el equipo más débil. Así que Kira piensa aprovechar para presentar un esquema de juego diferente, entre los cambios es que Ken Wakashimazu estará en la delantera. Jun, Hikaru y Taro conformaran la media indiscutible y nombrada por la prensa como "3M". Morisaki estará en la portería acompañado de Jito, Igawa, Soda e Izawa. Los chicos de futsal también participaran en el partido y eso los tiene sumamente entusiasmados.

El estadio está lleno y el ánimo es inmejorable, es el momento, para esta selección, demostrar que siguen siendo la selección dorada y que ésta no está hecha solo por los jugadores que viven en el extranjero, sino que son todos ellos los que dan a la selección dorada, su fundamento.

Revisamos a Jun antes del partido encontrando su corazón en buen estado. El doctor Zimmermann le ha modificado sus medicamentos asegurando que su corazón podrá resistir el torneo sin mayores consecuencias que un cansancio cotidiano que deberemos monitorear constantemente.

Me dedico a convencer a Jun de que se cuide y no extralimite, que no permita que el deseo de jugar nuble su juicio y si es necesario salga de los partidos. Me promete cuidarse, pero estoy segura que solo me lo dice para no generar una discusión.

El partido inicia y el dominio japonés es notorio desde el primer momento. El partido es fácil para todos y eso me alegra pues no requerirá de un esfuerzo extra por parte de mi esposo, ni de algún otro jugador.

Los chicos del futsal realizan una serie de combinaciones bastante llamativas y apoyados por Misaki logran controlar la delantera, dando un sinfín de pases a donde Ken busca la oportunidad de anotar.

El marcador se abre rápidamente por parte de nuestro ex portero. Ken realiza un gran tiro a pase largo de Misaki y de ahí, una serie de goles van ampliando nuestra ventaja. Misaki anota el segundo gol a pase de Furukawa con un despliegue impresionante de pases con su amigo Kazami.

El tercer gol lo vuelve a anotar Wakashimazu festejando el pase perfecto de Kazami. Aprovechando el ánimo caído de Malasia, Matsuyama y Jun se lanzan al ataque y cada uno de ellos realiza un gol de media distancia espectacular. Me sorprendo cuando Jun corre a la banca a celebrar conmigo.

- Mi primer gol como hombre casado – me dice al oído cuando me abraza segundos antes de que los compañeros de banca le caigan encima para celebrar su gol – dedicado a ti, amor.

Para el segundo tiempo Kira realiza los tres cambios permitidos metiendo a los hermanos Tachibana en la media, sacando a los chicos del futsal. También sale Igawa metiendo a Nita en la delantera acompañando a Ken.

Entre estos dos meten el otro par de goles del partido. El estadio está eufórico por la clara superioridad demostrada por Japón y alaban la actuación de todos los jugadores. Yo me alegro de que ningún jugador haya salido lastimado. La selección celebra el triunfo pero Kira no les permite cantar victoria, fue el primer partido, fue en casa y Malasia es un equipo sin mucho apoyo, por lo que deben prepararse para el siguiente partido contra Tailandia y que será de visitantes.

Abandonamos el estadio directo al centro de entrenamiento, pues en dos días estaremos viajando a Bankok para el encuentro. Durante el trayecto al Centro recibimos la llamada de Tsubasa quien ha visto el partido y habla para felicitar a todo el equipo por el triunfo. A todos nos alegra hablar con él dando confianza a los jugadores de que se puede conseguir el pase a las Olimpiadas.

En cuanto llegamos al Centro el doctor pide a Jun le acompañe para una serie de pruebas. Me alegro cuando vemos que su corazón está bastante bien. Aun así, el doctor le pide tranquilidad esta noche para que al día siguiente pueda entrenar con el equipo.

Al término de la cena, los chicos se reúnen en la sala de proyección para ver los programas deportivos, miro con severidad a Jun haciéndole notar que es tiempo de que descanse. Duda unos segundos pero luego se despide para ir a su habitación.

- Gracias pequeña – me dice recibiendo las medicinas que le entrego – pero ya vete a casa. Se está haciendo noche y no me gusta que andes sola por la ciudad

- Papá vendrá por mí – le respondo

- Deberías dormir en casa de tus padres. No me gusta que te quedes sola en la casa

- Es nuestra casa – le respondo mientras saco su pijama de la cómoda – me siento segura ahí. Además nuestra cama conserva tu olor y eso me permite dormir tranquilamente

- Mi querida Yayoi… – responde con un suave beso en los labios – no sabes cómo extraño dormir en tus brazos

En cuanto le dejo en cama y después de una serie de besos que tratan de evitar el momento de la despedida, logro dejarlo y salir de la habitación.

Desde que comenzó la concentración no llego tarde al trabajo, pues sé que veré a Jun en cuanto llegue y eso de dormir sola no es ningún aliciente para quedarme unos minutos más en cama. Misugi me recibe siempre con su hermosa sonrisa en la sala médica a donde el doctor le revisa siempre antes de iniciar los entrenamientos.

El entrenamiento será ligero y por la tarde se realizaran jugadas tácticas de cara a nuestro partido contra Tailandia. Mientras los chicos ven y preparan las jugadas uno de los directivos se acerca para informarme que viajaré con el equipo y que por cuestiones médicas compartiré habitación con Misugi durante el par de días que estaremos fuera.

- Así será en todos los viajes que realicemos

Trato de no sonreír y saltar de gusto con la noticia, conservando mi profesionalismo. Sé que no lo consigo pues el hombre sonríe divertido con mi reacción y me guiña un ojo antes de alejarse.

- Hikaru no estará muy feliz con la noticia – me comenta Jun cuando le informo que compartiremos habitación

- No puedo creer que prefieras a Hikaru de compañero

- ¡No, para nada! Es solo que volverán sus celos porque yo viajo con mi esposa y comparto habitación

El viaje a Bankok es alegre, todos los jugadores están deseosos de enfrentarse a otro rival y dar un paso más rumbo a las Olimpiadas. Kira los deja divertirse y Katagari también lo permite uniéndose en varias de las pláticas de los chicos durante el vuelo.

- No me pidas que duerma, Yayoi – me dice Jun levantándose del asiento para conversar con Taro y Ryo en los lugares de atrás

Me doy cuenta que sería pedir imposibles, así que me resigno y participo en las pláticas de los chicos.

Bankok nos recibe con un calor insoportable. Desde la salida del avión, el camino por el aeropuerto y la travesía en el autobús hasta nuestro hotel se vuelven un calvario que ni el mejor aire acondicionado mitiga.

Por la tarde se tendrá reunión táctica en el hotel y al día siguiente entrenaremos en el estadio donde se realizará el partido. Tenemos solo un par de días para aclimatarnos al terreno y al clima.

Dormir con Jun es lo mejor que me puede suceder. Estar en sus brazos nos permite a los dos dormir sin ningún problema y felices. Aunque tenemos que concentrarnos en los partidos evitando cualquier actividad que quisiéramos realizar, solo estar juntos nos inunda de alegría.

Al día siguiente salir del autobús y caminar a los vestidores del estadio nos deja cubiertos de sudor. El calor es sofocante y a Kira le preocupa el poco tiempo que tenemos para aclimatarnos, así que decide realizar un entrenamiento fuerte por un par de horas y dejar el resto del día para realizar jugadas tácticas. Desea comprobar que los jugadores tengan la condición para jugar un partido completo en medio de este calor sofocante sin quedar extenuados.

El entrenamiento es como cualquier otro de Kira, fuerte y sin tregua, pero solo estar al aire libre agota, así que los chicos en pocos minutos están cubiertos de sudor. Después de un par de gritos de nuestro entrenador, todos toman en serio el entrenamiento y se entregan como si de un partido se tratara. El doctor está muy atento a cada uno de los chicos y anota todo lo que observa. Yo consigo que el estadio nos abastezca de agua, bebidas hidratantes y todo lo necesario para poder confortar a los chicos.

- Tendremos que estar muy atentos a ellos – me comenta cuando le digo que ya tengo todo listo – mañana tendremos una serie de bolsas de plástico llenas de agua para que en cuanto puedan, los jugadores se hidraten durante el partido

- Así será, doctor – respondo y no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi esposo – ¿Jun cómo está?

- Se ve bien, Yayoi – me responde – pero revísalo en cuanto termine este entrenamiento. Creo que sería conveniente que por la tarde no entrene.

El doctor está en lo cierto, la condición física de Jun es estupenda y aguanta el duro entrenamiento de Kira a la par de los demás, pero su tiempo de recuperación es más lento que el de los demás y por la tarde, el doctor le prohíbe entrenar. Aunque si le pide que se quede en los campos de entrenamiento para que su cuerpo se aclimate al fuerte calor de la ciudad. Jun enfurece con la decisión sentándose con los brazos cruzados en el césped cerca de donde entrenan.

- Quita esa cara Misugi – le dice Kira cuando pasa frente a él – has algo útil y apóyame con la táctica

Las palabras del entrenador vuelven a la vida a Jun quien se levanta de un salto y comienza a conversar con Kira sobre diferentes tácticas a utilizar en la media. Volver a ocupar un puesto en la media cancha le gusta a Jun y estar apoyado por los chicos futsal o por los Tachibana le ha dado varias ideas que le presenta a Kira y que pone en práctica durante la tarde.

- Has sido de gran ayuda, Misugi – le dice Kira al término del entrenamiento, cuando todos los chicos están tirados en el suelo, sudando como nunca antes lo habían hecho deseando que el sol se ponga o les permitan entrar a un cuarto donde haya aire acondicionado.

- Gracias entrenador – le responde sorprendido – pero me gusta más estar en el terreno de juego

- Sé que estudias medicina – le dice Kira – supongo que cuando dejes el futbol te dedicaras a eso

- Esa es la idea

- También podrías ser entrenador. Ya lo eres de hecho

- ¡Entrenador!

- Es solo una idea. Todavía te quedan varios años de juego y eres un extraordinario jugador, tienes técnica, agilidad y sobre todo pasión.

Me dedico a entregar toallas, camisetas limpias y secas y bebidas a cada uno de los chicos, mientras el doctor les revisa. Todos están perfectamente, fuera de que será un duro partido por el clima, todos los chicos tienen la condición para jugarlo sin ningún problema.

La cena se sirve temprano y Kira los manda dormir temprano. Nadie protesta, todos están deseosos de dormir varias horas seguidas. Al día siguiente es el partido y para colmo se realizará a medio día, cuando el sol esté directo en el campo de juego.

Jun duerme sin ningún problema y su corazón se escucha perfectamente. La selección está lista para su segundo partido eliminatorio. La ciudad también está lista y nos recibe con un intenso calor, aún más que el día anterior. Además de un estadio lleno que apoya a su equipo.

En esta ocasión Kira inicia con Ken y Nitta en la delantera buscando anotar lo antes posible y evitar un desgaste innecesario de nuestros jugadores. Los 3M estarán en línea horizontal en la media cancha y la defensa de cuatro apoyando a Morisaki.

Tailandia comienza a atacar sabiendo que la gran ventaja que tienen es el clima de la ciudad, así que aunque no consiguen anotar, buscan el control de la pelota haciendo que los chicos corran y busquen la pelota por todo el campo. El cuerpo técnico está atento y a la orilla del campo para lanzar bolsas de bebida hidratante a los chicos que lo requieran en cuanto el partido se para por cualquier motivo. Aun a pesar del calor y de los deseos de Tailandia de hacernos correr, el equipo demuestra tranquilidad y excelente condición física. Hikaru es quien pone orden en el partido gritando que conserven la calma y ataquemos. Misaki es quien controla el balón en la media cancha y sube al ataque driblando a un par de tailandeses que le marcan. Taro lanza un pase a profundidad a donde Nitta llega perfectamente anotando el primer gol del partido. Tailandia ataca con fuerza el resto del primer tiempo, pero Igawa e Izawa consiguen frenar los ataques. Morisaki también realiza una gran labor.

En el medio tiempo Kira se da cuenta de lo cansados que están los chicos, pero ninguno desea dejar el partido. Aun así Kira hace cambios y saca a Moriskai poniendo a Ken en la portería. Nitta seguirá en la delantera apoyado por los 3M. Ryo entra por Izawa y por un momento estoy a punto de pedir que Jun salga del juego y sé que Kira también lo piensa pues le pregunta cómo se encuentra. Escucho sus palabras y sé que no lo sacará, metiendo a Takeshi para apoyarlos en la media. Es el debut de nuestro pequeño genio de la sub 20 en la selección sub 23.

- Jun… – le digo dándole una playera seca y un par de pastillas

- Estoy bien, Yayoi. Te lo aseguro – responde a la pregunta que no he dicho pero que sabe quiero hacer y me da una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Los cambios funcionan perfectamente y Japón toma el control del partido. Takeshi apoya el ataque de los 3M y hace una gran mancuerna con Nitta. Aun así, el segundo gol de Japón tarda en llegar y casi al minuto cuarenta del segundo tiempo Misaki anota de media distancia dando el triunfo a Japón.

Dejar el terreno de juego y entrar en los vestidores es suficiente alegría para los jugadores que son recibidos por un vestidor fresco y seco. Dejamos el estadio en poco tiempo para ir al hotel y descansar el resto del día. Aunque Katagari les da la tarde libre, ninguno desea salir, todos quieren descansar en sus habitaciones.

- Pero por la noche, cuando el sol haya desaparecido, podremos dar una vuelta por la ciudad – invita Ryo al resto del equipo y todos se unen a su invitación.

Jun cae dormido en mi hombro en cuanto se sube al autobús y ahí le conservo hasta llegar al hotel a donde le llevo directo a la cama.

- Mandaré pedir la comida

- Todos comerán en el restaurante, hay que celebrar

- Y tu celebraras más tarde – le digo a manera de orden.

- Odio estar así – me dice dejándose caer en la cama, dándose cuenta de lo agotado que se encuentra

- Jugaste muy bien – le digo tratando de cambiar el tema

- Gracias. Por un momento pensé que el entrenador me sacaría del partido

- Yo también lo pensé – respondo honestamente

Le ayudo a cambiarse la ropa por su pijama y le meto en la cama aunque sea media tarde. Le doy un par de pastillas y me siento en la cabecera lista para velar su sueño

- ¿No estas cansada?

- No tanto como ustedes que corrieron todo el partido

- No te quedes a mi lado, Yayoi. No me gusta que veles mi sueño. No me siento mal, solo necesito dormir. ¿Por qué no sales a pasear un rato?

- Me quedo a tu lado – respondo tajantemente para evitar discutir sobre el asunto – además estoy segura que me quedaré dormida en poco tiempo.

Lo cual sucede, en cuanto Jun cierra los ojos, cae dormido profundamente y yo no tardo en dormir con él en mis brazos. Es la comida que mandé pedir la que nos despierta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto a Jun ayudándole a incorporarse un poco en la cama para que coma

- No muy bien – responde con honestidad

- Come un poco, eso te hará sentir mejor

Comemos un poco de la deliciosa comida que nos han traído y Jun vuelve a dormir sin dudarlo. Me quedo terminando de comer y luego leo un poco en el balcón. Habló con el entrenador para darle el parte médico de Jun diciéndome que es normal, que esperaremos a que en la noche se sienta mejor. También me dice que el resto del equipo está perfectamente.

- Todos en sus cuartos, durmiendo una siesta; pero en perfectas condiciones.

Para la noche recibo la visita del doctor quien revisa a Jun encontrándolo mejor. También Hikaru nos visita para invitarnos a salir con el resto del equipo. Todos irán a un bar a celebrar el triunfo, con la autorización de Kira y Katagari. Hikaru no insiste en cuanto ve que Jun sigue en la cama y bastante adormilado.

- Bueno amigo, cuídate y descansa – le dice despidiéndose de Jun – y tu amiga – me dice en la puerta de la habitación – a cuidar de mi amigo. Nada de arrumacos y caricias esta noche. Jun tiene que descansar para estar bien en el siguiente partido

- ¡Hikaru! – exclamo ofendida con su insinuación. La cual hace reír a Matsuyama mientras se aleja por el pasillo

- ¿Así que nada de arrumacos y caricias esta noche? – me dice Jun cuando cierro la puerta

- Nada – le respondo

- ¿Ni siquiera me abrazarás como me gusta? – pregunta Jun invitándome a sentar con él en la cama, con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que me derriten.

Me acerco sentándome en la cama, recargándome en el cabezal y recibiendo a Jun en mis brazos.

- Siento no poder salir esta noche, me hubiera gustado celebrar con los chicos. Conocer la ciudad y pasear a tu lado

- En otra ocasión será, Jun.

- Abrázame, Yayoi. – me pide y sé lo mal que se siente en este momento, no solo físicamente, sino emocional. Me duele no poder hacer nada por ayudarle y le abrazo con fuerza tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. No tarda en quedarse dormido profundamente.

Me levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Le dejo dormir un poco más mientras preparo las maletas, pues hoy volaremos de Bangkok a Bahrain para el siguiente partido. En cuanto termino las maletas salgo al balcón para admirar la ciudad. En cuanto abro la puerta siento el aire caliente y pesado de la ciudad, pero la vista es maravillosa y la ciudad tiene un encanto muy peculiar, que cautiva inmediatamente.

Siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y sonrío de solo sentirlo a mi lado. Me saludo con un beso en el cuello y esa sonrisa que en su voz percibo. Me doy vuelta pues no puedo tenerle tan cerca sin besarle los labios. Mis manos recorren su rostro y su pecho tomando el pulso, color y semblante como toda una enfermera.

- Estoy bien ¿verdad? – me dice divertido pues siempre se me olvida que él es médico y sabe perfectamente cómo se encuentra

- Te ves muy bien

- Me alegro, seguramente en cuanto lleguemos a Bahrain, el entrenador Kira querrá practicar y quiero participar

Admiramos un rato la ciudad desde nuestro balcón y dejamos la habitación para reunirnos con el resto del equipo en el comedor y de ahí al aeropuerto. La alegría matutina de Jun desaparece cuando nos sentamos a comer y solo escuchamos sobre la extraordinaria noche que todos han pasado en la ciudad. Katagiri les recomendó un lugar donde podían bailar, beber y divertirse toda la noche.

Observo la melancolía de mi esposo pero no sé qué decir, supongo que él se da cuenta pues me sonríe susurrándome

- Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que soy quien en mejores condiciones está en este momento

Hikaru también ríe escuchando el comentario de Jun y decido relajarme y divertirme con las anécdotas de los chicos.

El vuelo a Bahrain es rápido y confortable, el equipo completo cae rendido después de la desvelada del día anterior así que Jun no tiene problemas en volver a dormir durante el vuelo. Tal como mi esposo había predicho, Kira nos lleva directamente al estadio donde se realizará el partido y tenemos un entrenamiento ligero. Ligero para los estándares de Kira, pero a todo el equipo le sienta bien y lo hacen con gusto deseos de enfrentarse a la selección de Bahrain en un par de días.

Al terminar el entrenamiento y para evitar que los chicos se desborden de alegría, Kira nos da un recorrido por la ciudad en el autobús y apreciamos la pequeña pero elegante ciudad. Luego nos encierra en el hotel a ver videos del equipo. Los chicos duermen antes de terminar de ver un partido completo.

- Nunca me había sentido así – me dice Jun entrando en la habitación – siempre soy yo quien está cansado, quien se queda dormido durante las reuniones tácticas y ver a mis compañeros así ha sido muy divertido

- Imagínate como estarías si hubiéramos salido anoche

- Gracias por quedarte a mi lado

- Soy tu esposa y lo hago con mucho gusto

- No sé si con mucho gusto, pero te lo agradezco mucho, Yayoi. Sin ti a mi lado, este tipo de situaciones me hubieran destruido hace mucho tiempo

- Hubieras podido soportarlas, Jun. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Pero me gusta poder hacer algo por ti, aunque solo sea acompañarte

- Tu presencia es lo mejor en mi vida, señora Misugi.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hola, hola! se que soy horrible por hacer sufrir tanto a Misugi, pero no puedo evitarlo, en este capitulo trate de compensar su corta luna de miel! Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 65**

El entrenamiento del día siguiente es perfecto para aclimatar al equipo y ya todos sintiéndose perfectamente realizan el trabajo de manera alegre y entusiasta. Kira les felicita dando la alineación que usará al día siguiente en el partido. Takeshi Sawada estará desde el principio acompañando a Nitta en la delantera y Ken estará en la portería. Los hermanos Tachibana jugaran como volantes, Ryo e Igawa estarán en la defensa y como ya es costumbre la 3M en la media.

Ver los estadios llenos es maravilloso, aunque sean gente que anime al equipo contrario. La selección de Bahrain no es muy importante, pero la expectativa que genera la generación de oro de Japón ha atraído a muchos aficionados y unas cuantas banderas japonesas se alcanzan a distinguir entre la multitud. Verlas me recuerda a Sanae y su fidelidad para apoyar a Tsubasa.

El equipo está por salir del vestidor y aprovecho quitándome la chamarra de la selección para dejar a la vista una de mis muchas camisetas de "I love Misugi" para que Jun la vea.

- No me digas que el club Misugi ha hecho el viaje hasta acá – me molesta Ryo al verme. Le respondo que no hace falta, que conmigo es suficiente.

- Me encanta tu camiseta – me dice Jun con su hermosa sonrisa

- Hasta el club de admiradoras de Jun ha venido hasta aquí – dice Hikaru – esto no es justo. Regresaré a Japón para casarme con Yoshiko y la traeré de viaje a todos los partidos. No pienso quedarme atrás.

- Yo extraño la porra de Sanae, sin ella los muchachos no se organizan y no hay quien nos eche porras – dice Ryo

- Hay unas cuantas banderas japonesas – les comento alegrándoles mucho la noticia y en cuanto salen al terreno de juego buscan entre la gente las banderas. Se alegran al encontrarlas y saludan entusiasmados de tener seguidores en un país extraño.

El partido inicia y sin mucha complicación Japón toma el control. Misaki está decidido a hacer que todos los jugadores se luzcan en el partido y distribuye el juego con cada uno de ellos. Permite a los hermanos Tachibana subir al ataque, a Jun y Hikaru tirar de media distancia y foguear a Sawada que como capitán de la selección menor, no necesita más que un ligero empujón para dar su mayor capacidad y demostrar porque es considerado para formar parte de una selección arriba de su rango. Es él quien mete el primer gol a pase de Misaki y con apoyo de Nitta quien le ayuda quitándole la fuerte marcación que realizan los locales.

Antes de terminar el primer tiempo Nitta anota el segundo gol con un pase de Misugi y una gran jugada del delantero quien encara al portero logrando quedar solo ante el arco enemigo.

Para el segundo tiempo Kira realiza un par de cambios pero es nuevamente Misaki, el gran orquestador del equipo quien logra dar un pase a Nitta para anotar el tercer y último gol del partido.

**...**

Japón celebra el triunfo no solo contra Bahrain sino de los tres partidos iniciales. Tenemos una semana para regresar a Japón y esperar la visita de Tailandia. Esa tarde el equipo celebrará en el hotel pues al día siguiente regresamos muy temprano a Japón.

Kira felicita a todos los jugadores quienes están sumamente entusiasmados con la buena racha que tienen, tres partidos ganados y ni un solo gol en contra. Los medios están sumamente satisfechos y los chicos también. En cuanto llegamos al hotel los chicos se van a sus habitaciones para descansar hasta la hora de la cena y celebración. El doctor me pide que revise a Taro mientras él revisará a Misugi.

Misaki comparte habitación con Ryo y los dos me reciben felices por los logros. Taro se deja atender asegurándome que se encuentra perfectamente, su pierna no ha tenido ninguna molestia y no ha tenido ningún golpe directo en ella. Aun así le doy una serie de masajes y compresas que le ayuden a relajar y fortalecer los ligamentos. Durante el par de horas que estoy con ellos solo se habla de futbol y del último partido. Vemos las noticias y sin entender el idioma nos damos cuenta que hablan del partido, pasan las jugadas y por lo visto consideran a esta selección japonesa superior a la de ellos.

- Nos vemos al rato – se despide Taro cuando le dejo en la habitación para ir a la de Misugi

No alcanzo a ver al doctor pero en cuanto veo a Jun metido en la cama sin hacerme caso al entrar sé que el doctor le ha dado malas noticias.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Perfectamente – responde haciéndome notar su enojo por el tono de su voz – pero el doctor me pide reposo absoluto

- Jun… – le digo acercándome a él invitándole a decirme la verdad

- Mi corazón tiene una pequeña arritmia – dice todavía metido entre las sabanas – pero no me siento tan mal como en Tailandia

- Es por el clima – respondo – pero tienes que descansar

- Otra noche más perdiéndome de la diversión – exclama haciendo berrinche

Me siento a su lado, recargándome en el cabezal de la cama invitándolo a que se recargue en mí. Le acaricio el cabello como le gusta y logro que salga de entre las sabanas y darme una de sus sonrisas.

- Pediré la cena – comento

- Ya lo hice – me responde

Me quedo a su lado sin decir nada más, solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía, hasta que llega la cena que recibo. Me sorprendo cuando veo que solo es para una persona y miro a Jun buscando una explicación, antes de empezar a despotricar por su falta de atención hacia mí.

- Quiero que cenes con el resto del equipo – me dice al verme

- Pero yo no quiero.

- Te lo pido por favor, Yayoi

- Soy enfermera del equipo y mi deber es cuidar a los jugadores

- El doctor ya ha hecho su parte y me ha mandado reposo. Te aseguro que estaré dormido, pero tú no tienes que velar mi sueño. Como parte del equipo tienes que celebrar y eso será en el restaurante

- Jun…

- Anda Yayoi. Hazlo por mí

Decido no discutir y le acompaño a cenar; en cuanto termina vuelve a insistir para que baje con el equipo. Como siempre, no le puedo negar nada. Bajo a cenar con el equipo.

- ¡Yayoi! – me saluda Hikaru cuando me ve entrar al lugar – ¿viene Jun?

- No – respondo sentándome a su lado, explicándole que el doctor le ha pedido reposo total.

El resto de los jugadores llenan el lugar y el cuerpo técnico también celebra el triunfo y la gran actuación del equipo. La comida es deliciosa, la bebida es abundante y el único que no toma es el entrenador Kira que nos deja a todos sorprendidos por la alegría que demuestra aun cuando todos los demás están bebiendo y celebrando. Katagari es quien comienza con un breve discurso de felicitación. Kira también da unas palabras y varios de sus ayudantes técnicos. Nadie del equipo quiere hablar, pero todos corean el nombre de Hikaru como su capitán y luego de Misaki, por ser el orquestador del equipo.

- El triunfo ha sido gracias a un trabajo conjunto – dice Hikaru – no solo de los once que están en la cancha sino de todos y cada uno de los que integramos la selección. Desde nuestros entrenadores, cuerpo técnico y médico, hasta cada uno de nosotros. Gracias a todos por su entrega, su dedicación y su deseo de conseguir el pase a las Olimpiadas. ¡Felicidades a todos los aquí presente y a mi amigo Misugi, que no está en estos momentos con nosotros, pero su espíritu y entrega queda demostrado en cada partido!

La euforia es unánime y los chicos gritas y saltan de felicidad dejando que Misaki sea quien termine el discurso, agradeciendo nuevamente a todos, en especial a Kira por confiar en ellos y demostrarles que no solo son buenos en una posición sino que pueden serlo en varias y que la entrega y pasión por el futbol es lo importante.

- Siento mucho que no esté Jun con nosotros – me dice Hikaru después de los discursos

- Gracias por tus palabras – le digo emocionada

- Sabes lo importante que es Misugi para mí – responde antes de que varios compañeros se acerquen para preguntar por la salud de Misugi

- Tiene que descansar, pero eso no le impide recibir una llamada – exclama Ryo tomando un teléfono del lugar y marcando a la habitación de Misugi quien responde después de un par de timbrazos

Todos los chicos gritan cerca de la bocina y felicitan a Jun por su entrega y esfuerzo. Jun les responde y agradece el apoyo que ha recibido de todos y cada uno. Los chicos realizan una serie de porras y gritos de alegría mientras siguen celebrando.

- Ya voy para allá, no pienso cuidar borrachos. No esta noche – le digo cuando Ryo me pasa la bocina del teléfono y los gritos del equipo siguen de fondo

- Te espero – responde feliz con el detalle de los chicos.

**...**

- Los chicos se están divirtiendo ¿verdad? – me dice Jun quien me recibe con muy buen ánimo.

- Están locos – le digo comenzando a contar todo lo sucedido durante la cena

- Me alegra que hayas ido

- Hubiera preferido estar a tu lado, pero me la pase bien – le digo antes de que comience a regañarme.

- A mí me gustó más así. Anda, ponte el pijama y ven a la cama que mañana tenemos que madrugar.

**...**

Regresar a Tokio y en especial a la casa nos da tiempo para disfrutarnos como pareja y no desaprovechamos ningún minuto… aunque no dura mucho. Jun se tiene que presentar en la universidad para sus últimos exámenes antes de iniciar sus prácticas profesionales las cuales decide realizar con su cardiólogo el Doctor Ozu. Le interrogo por qué no realizarlas en el cuerpo técnico de la selección y me dice que quiere especializarse en cardiología, cuando yo siempre pensé que sería en medicina del deporte.

- Sé que será más complicado, pero el doctor Ozu me va a dar todas las facilidades que necesito para seguir en la selección. Además, mi tema de estudio soy yo mismo.

Solo tenemos mes y medio de libertad antes de que Misugi regrese al campo de entrenamiento para recibir a Tailandia y volvamos a estar separados por las noches.

- ¿no te gustaría embarazarte? – me pregunta una noche después de hacer el amor

- ¡¿ahora?! – exclamo sorprendida

- Podría ser

- Jun… – respondo sin saber muy bien como comenzar – me gustaría esperar un poco

- ¿Segura?

- Completamente

- Me gusta la idea – responde con su hermosa sonrisa – yo también quiero esperar, pero deseaba saber honestamente tu idea

- Me gustaría esperar a que termines tus estudios de medicina… entre el FC Tokyo, la selección y tus estudios, tienes tan poco tiempo, que no me gustaría tener un hijo que no pudieras disfrutar… – observo el rostro de Jun y sé que no me está siendo honesto al cien por ciento. Hay algo que le inquieta, pero le conozco muy bien y estoy segura que no desea tener hijos mientras su corazón siga inestable, temiendo morir dejando un hijo sin padre. Siempre he sabido que lo convenceré, le gustan los niños y desea formar una familia, así que llegado el momento discutiremos el asunto. Así que le dejo con sus pensamientos.

- Y mientras todo mi tiempo libre será dedicado a ti – concluye volviendo a besarme, tocarme y abrazarme

**...**

Jun termina la escuela de medicina con excelentes calificaciones y junto con sus papás vamos a cenar para celebrar. Los entrenamientos del FC Tokyo son tranquilos y ahora comenzará las prácticas con el doctor Ozu. Así que sus padres no dejan de darle recomendaciones para que se cuide y no mal pase durante sus prácticas. Jun les dice que está perfectamente bien, su corazón sigue teniendo esa pequeña arritmia que nos dio molestias durante la primera ronda eliminatoria, pero sin darnos mayores sustos.

Las prácticas en cardiología entusiasman muchísimo a Jun y por las noches se dedica a contarme cada una de las cosas que vio en el hospital.

- Mañana me reuniré con el doctor Ozu para ver los videos de mis operaciones

- ¿Tus operaciones? – le pregunto intrigada

- Sabes que mi tesis será sobre mí mismo, y lo que he estado viendo con el doctor es muy interesante, pero resulta que mi corazón lo es aún más

- Tú corazón siempre me ha parecido interesante – le digo con una pícara sonrisa que provoca que Jun comience a besarme por todo el cuello.

**...**

Las prácticas se vuelven más duras que las clases de medicina y junto con las prácticas del equipo, Jun termina exhausto todas las noches. Su ánimo no decae en ningún momento y todo el tiempo está feliz por lo que hace en el equipo o lo que aprende en el hospital. Yo por mi lado, me dedico a cuidar su alimentación, sus medicinas y sus tiempos de reposo; en especial porque sé que pronto se volverá a integrar a la selección nacional. Mi vida de casada es maravillosa, me gusta estar con Jun, disfrutarnos por las noches, sentirnos una familia, pero nada es perfecto y solemos discutir por su salud constantemente. Siempre deseo que se cuide más, que duerma más, pero él insiste en que se encuentra bien y que puede seguir con el ritmo de trabajo que trae.

Logro convencerlo de que pida un permiso en el FC Tokyo para poder integrarse a la selección y no realizar los dos entrenamientos y sobre cargar su corazón. Aunque pierde dos partidos de la liga podrá jugar con la selección la siguiente ronda eliminatoria y no dejar sus prácticas médicas.

- No quiero dejar mis prácticas – dice entusiasmado con su trabajo en el hospital.

Me gusta ver a Jun tan entusiasmado sabiendo que dentro de un par de años ya podrá comenzar a ejercer la medicina. Pero me entra la idea de que deje el futbol. Para su corazón sería lo mejor pero estoy segura que Jun sufrirá mucho cuando deje de jugar. No quiero que lo haga antes de lo debido. Todavía tiene mucho que mostrar, mucho que disfrutar.

**...**

- ¿Qué sucede Jun? – le pregunto al llegar a casa y ver un par de maletas en el recibidor de la casa

- Nos vamos de viaje – me dice saliendo de la cocina con su hermosa sonrisa

- El lunes tenemos que estar en la concentración de la selección

- Solo será el fin de semana – concluye abrazándome

**...**

Jun me lleva a un bello pueblo a orillas del mar. Nos quedamos en una pequeña pero muy romántica posada. Estoy feliz con la sorpresa y me tranquilizo decidida a pasar un maravilloso fin de semana al lado de mi esposo.

Durante el día disfrutamos de la hermosa vista desde nuestra habitación y tomamos un baño en la enorme tina con grandes ventanales. Por la noche salimos a cenar a un elegante restaurante.

- No quiero que sea así nuestra vida, Yayoi

- Soy feliz a tu lado, Jun. No lo dudes

- Yo también, pero quiero llenar tu vida de buenos momentos, no solo de malos

- Ningún momento a tu lado es malo – le digo sonrojándome con mis palabras

- Amo tu sonrojo, pequeña – responde tomándome de la mano para conducirme a la pista de baile.

La suave música del lugar invita al romanticismo y me dejo balancear por los brazos de Jun alrededor de mi cintura. Apoyo mi rostro en su pecho y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar, siento un dulce beso en mi cabello y estoy segura que Jun sonríe. Varias melodías nos permiten permanecer en la pista disfrutando del momento. Solo regresamos a la mesa cuando vemos que los platillos ya están en nuestros lugares.

La comida está deliciosa y Jun de muy buen humor, lo que nos hace reír y conversar durante largas horas mientras la comida, bebida y luego los postres nos hacen permanecer en el lugar hasta que vemos que somos de los pocos comensales que quedan.

Para regresar al hotel, decidimos caminar por el malecón, escuchando el mar y sentir la cálida brisa de la noche. Jun me toma de la mano y la acaricia como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado. Le sonrío y me acerco lo más posible a él pasando mi mano por su cintura, él hace lo mismo y abrazado seguimos caminando y conversando. Tenemos tantos planes que realizar, tantas ganas de viajar, de trabajar con la selección, de formar una familia. Permitimos a nuestros corazones abrirse y soñar con todo lo maravilloso que la vida nos ofrece. Por un momento pienso que Jun podría soltar su clásico "pero" y entristecerse con nuestros sueños de un futuro perfecto, pero no lo hace, sueña conmigo y veo que disfruta hacerlo. Sé que en el fondo, el también sueña con esa vida perfecta.

Por lo visto, Jun no ha dejado nada sin planear, pues cuando entro en la habitación me sorprendo al ver el lugar lleno de rosas rojas, una mesa bellamente arreglada con una bandeja de fresas, una pequeña fuente de chocolate y una botella de champan enfriándose.

- Jun…

- ¿te gusta?

Respondo arrojándome a sus brazos, dejándome embriagar por el gran amor que siento por él, por la inmensa necesidad que mi cuerpo tiene del suyo, por mi deseo de hacerlo mío y sentirlo dentro de mí. Jun me carga dejándome recostada en la cama mientras acerca unas cuantas fresas que comemos en medio de besos y caricias. Comenzando una hermosa noche llena de amor, pasión y entrega. Una noche donde dejamos fuera todos nuestros miedos y temores.

**...**

Paseamos por el pueblo como dos recién casados. Eso somos y así nos comportamos. Dejando que nuestro amor se manifieste en cada acción, en cada movimiento, en cada caricia y en cada palabra que sale de nuestra boca. Reímos y nos besamos todo el tiempo haciendo que el mundo se convierta en un lugar maravilloso donde nada malo puede suceder, donde la felicidad es lo único que existe. Pero debemos regresar a la realidad y después de un fin de semana maravilloso regresamos a Tokio.

- Ha sido maravilloso, gracias Jun – le digo cuando cerramos la puerta de nuestra casa y los dos nos damos cuenta que estamos de regreso a nuestra vida

- Es el primero de muchos momentos mágicos que nuestro matrimonio tendrá. Te lo prometo Yayoi.

Cenamos algo ligero en casa y nos sentamos en la computadora a ver la fotos que hemos tomados. Elegimos unas para imprimir, enmarcar y colocar en la casa. Dormimos temprano sabiendo que al día siguiente volveremos a nuestras actividades. Mañana nos tenemos que presentar en el centro de entrenamiento de la selección japonesa para la segunda ronda eliminatoria.

**...**

El primer partido será contra Tailandia, el segundo será en Malasia y el tercero de vuelta a Tokio contra Bahrain. Estos partidos nos darán la primera clasificación para la siguiente ronda la cual comenzará un mes más adelante. La liga japonesa ya habrá terminado, dándole un respiro a mi corazón y al de Misugi también, pues solo permaneceremos en la concentración de la selección. Kira Kozo no piensa soltarlos pues la siguiente ronda será aún más difícil que esta.

**...**

El estadio nacional está lleno. Japón está deseoso de ver a su selección contra Tailandia y mientras los chicos están en el vestidor salgo a dar un paseo por las gradas. Me encuentro con los chicos de Osaka a quienes saludo feliz de tenerlos apoyando al equipo.

- No importa que Tsubasa no esté – me dice uno de los chicos – nuestro deber es apoyar a la selección y en especial a esta generación dorada.

- Sanae nos mataría si no venimos – comenta otro divertido sacando una de sus grandes banderas

- Además está Taro como orquestador

- ¡No solo está Misaki! – exclama otro – ¿te olvidas de los demás chicos del Nankatsu?

Los dejo en medio de una gran discusión que me hace reír y recordar aquellas épocas en que jugábamos los torneos colegiales. Les tomo una foto a lo lejos y decido mandársela a Sanae para que sepa que sus chicos siguen igual que siempre.

Unos metros adelante me topo con el club de admiradoras de Misugi y me acerco a saludarlas quitándome la chamarra de la selección para dejar al descubierto mi playera de "Amo a Misugi".

- Traemos unas nuevas – me dice la presidenta acercándose a mí.

- ¿Cómo está Misugi? – me pregunta una de las admiradoras y le noto preocupación en su voz

- Se corre el rumor de que su corazón ha estado fallando – me dice la presidenta y veo que todas están preocupadas por él.

- Y como no jugó los últimos partidos de la liga con el Tokio… - comenta otra de las chicas

- Nos preocupa Misugi – exclama una más

- El doctor de la selección lo tiene muy vigilado – les comento para convencerlas – se encuentra listo para estos partidos

- Cuídalo mucho – me dice una chica y veo sincero cariño en su mirada

- Así lo haré – le aseguro mientras me enseñan los nuevos modelos de camisetas

- Te hemos mandado hacer una para ti – me comenta la presidenta

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sorprendida mientras tomo la camiseta en mis manos. Por el frente es igual que todas las demás con nuestra leyenda de "amo a Misugi" pero en la parte de atrás, cada una trae escrito su nombre, la mía trae: "Sra. Misugi" – es… es hermosa – exclamo al punto de lágrima

- Esperemos que a Misugi le guste

- Se los aseguro – comento y veo como el estadio está casi lleno. El partido está por comenzar y yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer. Me despido de mis amigas asegurándoles que Jun verá la camiseta antes de salir al juego.

**...**

Me dan acceso a los vestidores y ayudo a Misaki con el vendaje preventivo de su pierna izquierda.

- Me gusta tu camiseta – me dice divertido haciendo caer en cuenta que no traigo la chamarra puesta

- ¡oh! Lo siento, me la acaba de regalar el club de admiradoras de Jun

- ¿cómo está el estadio?

- Lleno y entusiasta. Están los chicos del Nankatsu – le digo terminando su vendaje – han venido a apoyarte. Están en las gradas norte en la parte baja, los veras durante el himno

- ¡Gracias! Me va a dar mucho gusto ver a los chicos

Una serie de burlas se desatan en el vestidor debido a mi playera y mi pobre marido aguanta todas estoicamente.

- Me encanta tu playera – me susurra cuando me arrojo a sus brazos roja de la pena ante tanta burla

- la mandaron hacer especialmente para mí

- Recuérdame que se los agradezca – me dice con un dulce y rápido beso en los labios.

- Salúdalas cuando salgas al campo – le digo indicándole donde las puede encontrar – todas las camisetas que traen hoy son rosas, así que no las perderás de vista

El equipo se forma para salir al campo después de las banderas. Los equipos se saludan y veo como Misaki saluda a los chicos del Nankatsu mientras Jun lanza un beso a las chicas de su club de admiradoras. Luego regresan a su seriedad y se forman para escuchar los himnos nacionales.

Lo único que mantiene Kira en los partidos es su juego basado en las 3M, en este partido como en los últimos los coloca de manera horizontal, dejando a Jun por el lado derecho mientras Hikaru va por la izquierda.

Ken juega durante el primer tiempo de portero dando gran consistencia a Igawa e Izawa como defensas centrales, Jito y Soda en las laterales y los chicos del futsal están en la media con Nitta en la punta.

Tailandia es lo que la prensa dice, el equipo difícil, por solo haberles metido dos goles en el partido de ida. Pero el equipo sabe que fue más el calor que la técnica del equipo. Aun así, el partido inicia con un Japón precavido, tanteando al equipo visitante y dejándole atacar por unos minutos donde Igawa e Izawa se encargan de no dejar que los ataques sean peligrosos. Los chicos futsal son apoyados por Misaki quien les da muchos pases y realiza jugadas por todos lados y de todas las formas con la intención de darles confianza y sacarles el máximo provecho. Kazami es el primero en dar un extraordinario pase a Nitta dejando al portero tailandés sin ninguna posibilidad. Japón abre el marcador.

El partido parece fácil, pero los dos equipos se entregan en cada jugada y Tailandia hace movimientos para llevar más gente al ataque, haciendo que el trabajo de la media sea bastante fuerte. Junto mis manos en oración por la salud de Jun, confiando en que él sabrá cuidarse.

Para el segundo tiempo Ken pasa a la delantera y los chicos futsal salen dejando a Sawada de volante junto con Ryo haciendo que Jun y Hikaru suban más al ataque.

Los movimientos sirven y en poco tiempo Taro anota el segundo gol del partido. Tailandia se defiende y complica un poco el juego, pero Matsuyama pone orden en los jugadores. Ya con el control del partido, Ken anota a pase de Sawada y después de una gran jugada de nuestro estrella Misaki.

El partido termina y la afición está eufórica, los chicos agradecen desde la media cancha y se felicitan con los tailandeses. Luego varios de los chicos se acercan a las gradas y saludan a la gente de las gradas. Jun vuelve a acercarse a su club de admiradoras saludándolas efusivamente.

Kira felicita a los chicos en el vestidor y dejamos el estadio para regresar al centro de entrenamiento. Jun se recarga en mi hombro en cuanto se sienta en el autobús del equipo. Se queda dormido en segundos.

- Tendrá que descansar – me dice el doctor en cuanto le ve – mañana no entrenará – concluye y asiento segura que a Jun no le gustará la noticia.

Realiza un gran esfuerzo por no dormir el resto del día y asistir a la cena con el resto del equipo y celebrar el triunfo. Decido no discutir y cuando le pregunto cómo se encuentra siempre me dice que perfectamente. Le sonrío condescendiente.

La cena es alegre y divertida, todos juntos vemos los programas de deportes y los análisis que realizan del partido y en especial del equipo. Se alaba a los chicos del futsal como la gran sorpresa del equipo, también les gusta el trabajo de Wakashimazu en la delantera y el gran trabajo de los 3M el cual consideran fundamental para el buen trabajo del equipo. Misaki da magia a las jugadas, Matsuyama da control a los jugadores y Jun da el equilibrio entre defender y atacar.

- Vámonos – me dice Jun en algún momento de la noche y sin pensarlo dejamos el salón para irnos a dormir.

El doctor me intercepta y me pide que le revise antes de dormir. Aun así, sabemos que mañana no estará en condiciones de entrenar.

- Será un entrenamiento ligero, pero aun así lo prefiero descansando – concluye el doctor al despedirnos.

- Mañana no entrenaré ¿verdad? – me dice Jun cuando le alcanzo en las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

- No – respondo - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, pero no creo estar así toda la noche

- Me quedaré contigo – le aseguro entrando en la habitación

- Gracias – me dice dejándose caer en la cama

Le cuido y mimo durante un par de horas hasta que cae dormido y le cuido durante la noche.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hola, hola! Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentario. Sé que Jun juega todos los partidos, pero viendo el manga, dedican tan poco a las eliminatorias, que decidí darme un poco de licencia y sacar a Jun de un partido... ya saben, solo para hacerlo sufrir...**

**Capítulo 66**

Jun está de regreso en los entrenamientos dos días después del partido. Está furioso de haber perdido tanto tiempo, pero está decidido a jugar todos los partidos y se entrega con energía.

Salimos rumbo a Malasia un par de días después. El equipo está perfectamente y deseoso de seguir con la buena racha que hasta ahora los ha caracterizado. Japón no ha recibido ni un solo gol en toda la etapa y así quieren que siga. Kira le agrada el entusiasmo de los chicos y decide mover su alineación para que se entreguen sin importar la posición que jueguen. Así que mueve su ya famosa línea 3M de una línea horizontal a una vertical. Misugi queda en la defensa central, Matsuyama en la media y Misaki es lanzado a la delantera acompañando a Ken.

Acompañando a Jun estará Igawa quien se siente muy confiado de jugar nuevamente al lado de Misugi, junto con Ryo y Jito defendiendo a Morisaki en la portería. Los chicos del futsal están de volantes.

Malasia aprovecha su condición de local y toma el control del balón, Japón está un poco desconcertado por los movimientos en la media y aunque Malasia logra pasar de la media cancha, Igawa y Jun realizan un excelente trabajo. Morisaki detiene un tiro de media distancia y despeja rápidamente hacia el capitán de la selección quien recibe gritando al mismo tiempo para que el equipo se concentre, controle y ataque. Apenas llevan diez minutos de juego cuando Japón logra controlar el partido y en poco tiempo la magia de Misaki abre el marcador con un espectacular gol y un rato después un segundo gol. Ken también anota antes de que termine el primer tiempo.

Para el segundo tiempo el entrenador Kira realiza una serie de cambio entre los que sorprende la salida de Misugi.

Estoy revisando a uno de los chicos del futsal cuando escucho la decisión de Kira y la negativa de varios de los jugadores. Miro a Jun y lo veo furioso, pero cómo cuando éramos chicos en el Musashi, se traga su enojo y acepta la decisión del entrenador. En su lugar entra Sawada, Ken se va a la portería y Nitta a la delantera.

El partido continúa y me siento junto a Jun en la banca.

- Lo siento mucho, Jun – le susurro y no me responde, solo pone su mano encima de la mía y la aprieta dándome a entender que me agradece pero que no quiere hablar, que no tiene nada que decir. Está furioso.

El partido continúa y Nitta anota dos goles haciendo que Japón gane con un amplio marcador de cinco goles a cero.

**...**

- Te mandé llamar porque sé que no te gustó mi decisión – le dice Kira a Misugi después del partido contra Malasia, mientras todos celebran en el hotel

- Fue su decisión, entrenador – responde Misugi

- Sé que tu corazón no está en óptimas condiciones

- ¡Pero puedo jugar! – le interrumpe – no tengo ningún problema para jugar partidos completos, mis médicos se lo pueden asegurar

- Lo sé Misugi – le dice Kira con tranquilidad – también sé que te toma más tiempo recuperarte y faltas a algunos entrenamientos por esta razón

- Lo siento mucho, entrenador – dice apenado por recibir ese trato preferencial y no entrenar a la par que los demás

- Tienes una gran técnica, Misugi – le dice Kira caminando por la habitación – eres un extraordinario jugador y no me afecta que te pierdas uno o dos entrenamientos, pero al resto del equipo si le afecta

- Entrenador…

- Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que ustedes tres son el centro de mi equipo. Tú, Misaki y Matsuyama son la columna vertebral de mis esquemas, sea el que sea

- Lo sé – dice Misugi

- Así que cuando faltas al entrenamiento el resto del equipo se desequilibra. Para mí, los entrenamientos son fundamentales y si ya tengo un partido ganado, como el de hoy contra Malasia, no veo la necesidad de tenerte en el campo haciéndote perder un día de entrenamiento. Te necesito Misugi y te pienso cuidar aún en contra de tu voluntad

- ¡Entrenador Kira!

- Anda, vete a descansar que mañana regresamos a Japón y pasado te quiero en los entrenamientos

- Entrenador… – le dice Misugi sin salir del lugar – solo sáqueme cuando el partido esté asegurado. No antes, por favor

- Así será, Misugi. Te lo aseguro

**...**

Jun me platica lo sucedido con el entrenador Kira. Guardo silencio mientras me cuenta y aún después de terminada la conversación.

- Vamos a dormir – me dice cuando ve que no digo nada

- Jun…

Se encierra en el baño y sale para meterse directo a la cama. Me acuesto a su lado y siento como sus brazos me rodean.

- Estoy tan enojado – me dice por fin después de largos minutos en silencio y a oscuras

- Jun…

- No digas nada Yayoi – me dice abrazándome un poco más – déjame asimilar mi frustración. Estas situaciones me hacen enojar tanto, me recuerdan que nunca seré normal, que esta enfermedad siempre estará ahí, por muy controlada que la tengamos

Guardo silencio unos minutos más y poco a poco voy sintiendo como Jun se tranquiliza o más bien se queda dormido.

**...**

Regresamos a Japón directo al centro de entrenamiento y las prácticas de cara al último partido de la ronda eliminatoria, contra Bahrain. Durante los días de entrenamiento, queda asegurada la perfecta salud de todo el equipo, incluido Jun. El entusiasmo de los medios de comunicación es enorme, pues Japón no solo ha ganado todos sus partidos sino que no se ha dejado anotar un solo gol.

El estadio está a reventar para el último partido de la selección en esta ronda eliminatoria. El pase a la siguiente eliminatoria está asegurado y ya sabemos que nuestros contrincantes serán Arabia Saudita, Vietnam y Australia.

Kira decide trabajar en un esquema pensado en los siguientes partidos y mete a Ken en la portería, con Igawa e Izawa en la defensa acompañados de Jito y Soda. En la media cancha deja su barrera 3M y en la delantera Nitta acompañado por los chicos futsal.

El partido inicia con un fuerte apoyo de la afición, logrando que los chicos se entreguen por completo. Nitta anota el primer gol sin mucho esfuerzo después de un estupendo pase de Misaki quien realiza una gran jugada desde media cancha hasta la portería.

Misugi está decidido a hacer notar que puede jugar y no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad. Decide subir al ataque y acompañado de Misaki realizan una serie de pases que recuerdan el trabajo de la combinación dorada de Tsubasa y Taro. Jun demuestra gran calidad en movimientos llegando al área chica del oponente, se quita a un defensa y queda de frente al portero quien se lanza a los pies de Jun para buscar el balón. Jun está preparando un tiro fuerte y raso, pero al ver el movimiento del portero levanta el balón tocándolo suavemente por encima del portero haciendo al balón flotar directo a la portería.

El estadio estalla de emoción, junto con toda la banca japonesa, yo incluida. Misaki y Nitta son los primeros en felicitar a Jun quien lanza los brazos al cielo gritando frente a la afición, luego lanza un beso a su club de admiradoras muy cerca de la portería y luego señala a la banca. Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que el partido se reanude.

Japón domina el partido sin mayores contratiempos que una serie de ataques que Ken sin ningún problema detiene. Para el segundo tiempo Ken entra en la delantera y Kira realiza una serie de modificaciones tácticas dejando a Jun en la defensa.

- Lo ha hecho para que no me agote – me dice Jun furioso cuando sale del vestidor rumbo al campo de juego para el segundo tiempo

- No lo creo Jun – le digo no muy segura – ha decidido basado en táctica. No es la primera vez que ocupas esta posición

- Puede ser, pero no hay motivo para que esté en la defensa

- Jun…

Mi esposo decide no llenarse de ideas la cabeza y pensar que no es la primera vez que Kira mueve la línea 3M de horizontal a vertical. Misaki está con Ken en la delantera y Hikaru está en la media cancha apoyado por los hermanos Tachibana.

Durante la segunda parte Misaki anota un par de goles extraordinarios y da un gran pase para que Ken anote de cabeza el quinto gol del partido. El estadio estalla de felicidad a cada jugada y el equipo se entrega dando un gran espectáculo.

Japón consigue, después de muchas especulaciones sobre la falta de presencia de los jugadores europeos, un gran logro ganando todos sus partidos y sin recibir ningún gol. La prensa se vuelca sobre ellos y alaban el trabajo de Kira Kozo y toda la directiva japonesa.

Misaki es la figura central y vemos como se cohíbe al recibir tanta atención por parte de la prensa. Habla del trabajo en equipo y de lo mucho que han mejorado todos los chicos de la selección. Matsuyama y Misugi son considerados, a su lado, los pilares de esta selección y también son entrevistados en varias ocasiones. Jun no se deja alabar pues sabe que el trabajo se hizo en equipo y que todavía falta un largo camino por recorrer con la siguiente eliminatoria.

Los chicos son cuestionados sobre sus rivales, ya habiendo jugado contra Vietnam y Arabia Saudita, los chicos saben que son rivales difíciles que dan mucha pelea; además de que jugar contra Australia, al ser algo nuevo, también se sabe que es un equipo en donde la mayoría de sus jugadores juegan en la liga inglesa, haciéndolos un rival bastante difícil.

**...**

Al terminar la primera eliminatoria, tenemos un mes de relativo descanso, donde la mayoría de los jugadores también descansarán de sus equipos de liga, pero que para Jun significa tiempo para realizar el trabajo escolar. Ponerse al corriente con las materias, hacer trabajos y avanzar en las prácticas con su cardiólogo, el doctor Ozu. Aunque volver a una vida en nuestra casa es ya suficiente para sentirme feliz.

- Eso de los hoteles o el centro de entrenamiento, no es lo mío – le comento en cuanto nos recostamos en el sofá de nuestra casa después de desempacar nuestras cosas

- Tendremos un largo mes para disfrutar de nuestro hogar – responde Jun abrazándome de manera seductora – tengo ganas de hacerte el amor en cada uno de los rincones de esta casa

- ¡Jun! – exclama dejando que sus manos recorran mi cuerpo y sus labios besen mi cuello

El Tokyo FC me da vacaciones al igual que al resto del equipo, así que me dedico a abastecer la despensa, experimentar en la cocina y limpiar todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa.

- Sabes que puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras ¿verdad? – me dice Jun cuando estoy limpiando uno de los cuadros que alguna de nuestras familias ha puesto en nuestro comedor

- Creo que empezaré por este cuadro – respondo con honestidad – pero me preocupa hacer sentir mal a alguien

Jun medita unos segundo mi respuesta y creo que tampoco quiere lastimar la sensibilidad de alguno de nuestros padres. Se queda viendo el cuadro un par de segundo y luego se acerca golpeando el cuadro con su mano, haciendo que caiga al suelo y el vidrio se rompa.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo saltando al ver como el cuadro cae al suelo

- Listo – responde con su hermosa sonrisa – el cuadro se rompió y no tuvo remedio. Mañana iremos a comprar otro. ¿algo más que no te guste? – me pregunta divertido

- Misugi…

- Anda Yayoi – dice recorriendo la estancia buscando algo más que romper – dime que más no te gusta. Ese florero – dice señalando un florero muy ostentoso que adorna el librero de la sala – no es de mi agrado… – no lo piensa y toma el florero con la mano para dejarlo caer al suelo

- ¡Jun! – le digo tratando de aparentar enojo pero en realidad me gusta la idea de deshacernos de todo lo que no nos guste – No podemos decirles que todo se rompió

- ¿Y si les decimos que tembló? – me dice divertido trayendo la escoba de la cocina. – diles que intentaba ayudarte a lavar los trastes y se me rompió el florero

**...**

Por las mañanas Jun y yo salimos a correr por los alrededores felices de poder pasar tiempo juntos, después él sale de casa para ir a la escuela, regresa a comer, entusiasmado por mi habilidad, recién descubierta, en la cocina; para después irse al hospital a sus prácticas con el doctor Ozu.

- Te ves agotado – le digo una noche cuando Jun me despierta pues ha llegado más tarde de lo normal

- La operación a la que el doctor Ozu, me dejo participar, duró más de lo previsto

- Jun…

- Estoy bien, pequeña – me responde acostándose a mi lado, abrazándome y quedando los dos dormidos en pocos minutos

Por la mañana el agotamiento de mi esposo es notorio y le prohíbo ir la escuela. No protesta y se queda en cama dejándose consentir. Por la tarde el doctor pasa a la casa para revisarlo y le pide que descanse un par de días en casa.

- Luego te haremos unos estudios – le dice después de auscultarlo

Jun se preocupa más de lo normal cuando su corazón da problemas sin hacer ejercicio, pero el doctor Ozu le dice que la escuela y las prácticas son aún más pesadas y agotadoras que el ejercicio físico que realiza en los entrenamientos de futbol.

Me dedico a consentir a mi esposo quien me pide que no le avisemos a sus padres, pues quiere aprovechar este tiempo para nosotros.

- No los podremos sacar de la casa, si les avisas, Yayoi – me suplica cuando le digo que hablaré con ellos

- Está bien, pero solo porque el doctor Ozu ya te revisó

- Te aseguro que un par de días de descanso y estaré como nuevo.

Tener a Jun en la casa me encanta. No porque esté enfermo, sino porque su salud mejora rápidamente y el no tener que ir a la escuela o al hospital nos da tiempo para estar juntos. No podemos evitar pelear por nuestra decisión de no tener hijos. A mí me gustaría tenerlos en un par de años, pero Jun no quiere tocar el tema, él no quiere tener hijos mientras su corazón siga fallando

- Eso será siempre – le reclamo

- Pues entonces no tendremos hijos – responde – no quiere dejarlos huérfanos, no quiero dejarte con esa carga… no quiero dejarlos después de amarlos tanto

- Jun… – le digo comenzando a llorar

- Vamos, Yayoi – me dice abrazándome y secando mis lágrimas – tener un hijo tuyo sería maravillosos, pero me duele el solo pensar en perderlo, en que ellos pierdan a su padre…

- Jun… – le digo y me armo de valor – no pienso dejar de tener hijos, deseo un hijo tuyo.

- Dame tiempo Yayoi. Esperemos que mi corazón aguante un par de años más y cuando deje el futbol lo pensamos ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo

**...**

Honma es una visita constante sobre todo a partir de que prueba mi comida. Ahora casi todos los días lo tengo en casa para comer con el pretexto de ver cómo sigue la salud de Misugi.

- Está dormido, así que comeremos más tarde – le digo cuando abro la puerta a la hora de la comida y Honma me pregunta por Jun

- No tengo prisa – responde entrando en la cocina directo al arroz que estoy cocinando

Le preparo un té mientras me acompaña a cocinar. Platicamos sobre la salud de Jun, nuestra vida de casados y nuestros planes a futuro.

- No te dejes presionar por Jun – me dice – sabes cómo es él cuando se trata de su corazón; yo que tú, me embarazaba sin consultárselo

- ¡Honma! – exclamo divertida mientras le pongo una tabla para picar, una cebolla y un cuchillo – déjate de comentarios y ponte a picar cebolla

Honma se resigna y me ayuda a cocinar mientras conversamos sobre sus últimos semestres en la universidad y su deseo de trabajar en una gran empresa trasnacional. Jun no tarda en despertar bajando al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

- Ya se te está haciendo costumbre ¿verdad, amigo?

- La cocina de Yayoi es estupenda – responde con sinceridad

No sentamos a la mesa y conversamos alegremente el resto de la tarde. Otro de los amigos que llama constantemente es Hikaru, que se ha enterado de la recaída de Jun y siempre habla para saber cómo se encuentra

- Estaré listo para la eliminatoria – le dice Jun siempre que pregunta por su corazón

Pero no solo de futbol hablan, Hikaru tiene la intención de proponerle matrimonio a Yoshiko y le pide consejo a Misugi, quien feliz con la idea le da todo tipo de recomendaciones y consejos.

- Deberían venir a Sapporo – nos invita una tarde – aunque no puedan venir a la propuesta matrimonial, vengan a celebrar con nosotros. Pronto será el festival de nieve, es espectacular

- No sería mala idea – comenta Jun y veo determinación en su mirada – le comentaré al doctor Ozu, si él autoriza el viaje, llevaré a Yayoi a conocer tu ciudad

- ¡Fabuloso! Le diré a Yoshiko para comenzar a preparar su estancia. Se quedarán en mi casa y haremos un viaje a las montañas para esquiar…

- ¡Deja que primero hable con mi cardiólogo, amigo!

**...**

Después de un par de semanas de descanso el Doctor Ozu autoriza nuestro viaje a Sapporo pidiéndonos cuidado con los cambios de temperatura que el frio clima de la ciudad provoca. Me encanta la idea de visitar a Hikaru pero primero me niego a realizar el viaje con la intención de pasar una semana más tranquila antes de regresar a la concentración de la selección; pero el entusiasmo de Jun por el viaje me hacen aceptar el viaje y preparamos todo para ir.

La propuesta matrimonial de Matsuyama resulto perfecta, en una noche estrellada en la cima del monte Moiwa a donde Hikaru la llevo a pasar una velada romántica. Yoshiko aceptó y las familias ya comenzaron a planear la boda para el año que entra.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hola, hola! este capítulo me gustó mucho, desde que se me ocurrió la idea de viajar a Sapporo me entusiasme! Espero les guste y pronto subiré la segunda parte del viaje! Espero sus reviews...**

**Capítulo 67**

Dejamos la ciudad y tomamos el tren rumbo a Sapporo.

- Me gusta ser yo quien vele tu sueño – me dice Jun cuando despierto de un ligero sueño – todavía no llegamos – me dice cuando miro por la ventana del tren – puedes volver a dormir

Le miro y veo esa hermosa sonrisa que me derrite. Me acerco a él y le beso. Siento como sus labios me responden y sus manos me atraen hacia él.

- Te amo, Yayoi – susurra dulcemente en medio de nuestros besos y caricias

El tren no tarda en hacer su última parada en la ciudad de Sapporo. Jun baja con las maletas mientras busco a nuestros amigos entre la multitud. El aire helado nos recibe con fuerza y me alegro venir preparada para el frio clima de la ciudad.

- ¡Misugi! – escucho la voz de Matsuyama a lo lejos y veo cómo se aproxima a nosotros acompañado por Yoshiko.

- ¡Que gusto me da verlos! – exclamo saludando a mi amiga

Matsuyama ayuda a Misugi con las maletas mientras caminamos hacia el estacionamiento de la estación. Yoshiko comienza a contarme lo feliz que está con la proposición matrimonial de Hikaru y me pregunta si tuve tantos problemas con las familias para ponerse de acuerdo por cada pequeño detalle.

- Prepárate porque conforme llega el día, las cosas se ponen peor – le digo divertida recordando a los padres de Jun y a los míos durante los preparativos de nuestras bodas.

Jun y Hikaru no tardan en comenzar a hablar de futbol y durante todo el trayecto en coche no hablan de otra cosa. Me sorprende darme cuenta que Hikaru vive solo, hace un par de años que dejó la casa de sus padres. Miro a Jun haciéndolo reír con mi sorpresa.

- No te preocupes, una señora viene diario a hacer la limpieza . – me dice Yoshiko.

Hikaru nos tiene lista y bellamente arreglada la habitación de visitas. Su novia aclara que tuvieron que remodelarla en estos días, pues no podía recibirme en una habitación con apenas unos pocos muebles. Agradezco el detalle y me sonrojo al ver lo mucho que Hikaru aprecia a mi esposo.

- Tenemos planeado una semana muy ocupada – nos dice Hikaru abriendo una botella de sake para brindar

**...**

El festival de la nieve se está llevando a cabo en el centro de la ciudad. Lo cual ocasiona una gran congregación de gente caminando hasta altas horas de la noche por las plazas de la ciudad observando las enorme y maravillosos esculturas de hielo. Por todos lados, se ponen puestos de comida y bebida y la música no deja de sonar.

Hikaru nos lleva esa misma noche a nuestro primer recorrido nocturno. Muy bien abrigados salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi que nos lleve a la plaza principal. Compramos un par de bebidas calientes y caminamos admirando bellas esculturas de dragones, palacios, animales y edificios.

- Es sorprendente – comenta Jun ante una larga escultura de dragón

- Esta es una de mis favoritas, en un par de días se dará a conocer el ganador del concurso.

Caminamos y conversamos hasta que el frio y el cansancio nos hacen regresar a casa. Hikaru y Jun no dejan de conversar sobre futbol y decido dejarlos solos. Me acurruco en la cama y duermo en pocos minutos.

Me levanto temprano y descubro a los hombres dormidos en los sillones de la sala. Decido dejarlos un rato más y comienzo a preparar el desayuno. Es sorprendente encontrar todo lo necesario en la despensa de la casa y me doy cuenta que Hikaru es todo un hombre responsable. Mientras comienzo a cocinar el olor de los alimentos despierta a los chicos.

- No debiste molestarte – me dice Hikaru oliendo la sopa que he preparado

- Tenías todo lo necesario – comento divertida

- Me gusta comer bien y a Yoshiko le gusta que cocine

- Entonces tendrás que prepararnos algo – comenta Jun besándome la mejilla a manera de saludo

- ¡Por supuesto! – responde – ustedes son mis invitados y la idea era que yo cocinara para ustedes

- Esta noche – le respondo

- ¡Está noche probaran los manjares Matsuyama!

Dejamos el departamento para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no sin antes cubrirnos con ropa térmica.

Yoshiko se une a nosotros en cuanto llegamos al Odori Park donde también encontramos una enorme galería de esculturas de hielo. Visitamos el Shiroi Koibito Park, que es una fábrica de chocolate, con un museo y lo que más me gusta: una tienda. Compro chocolates de todo tipo y para toda la familia.

- La has traído a su perdición – escucho que le comenta Jun a Hikaru al verme escogiendo varias cajas de chocolate

- ¡Creo que pasaremos horas en este lugar!

Por fin logran sacarme de la tienda para regresar a casa donde Hikaru nos cocinará un ramen al estilo Sapporo.

Yoshiko y nosotros nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina para no perder detalle de la cocina de Hikaru, dándonos cuenta de lo serio que es para él, la cocina. Tiene todos los utensilios necesarios y cocina como todo un chef profesional. Yo me divierto molestando a Jun pues las pocas veces que me ayuda en la cocina, todo resulta un desastre. Hikaru se divierte enseñándole a su amigo y en poco tiempo lo tiene a su lado con delantal puesto, picando verdura.

Entre las maravillas que realiza Hikaru en la cocina están una serie de bebidas frutales con sake que nos sirve mientras esperamos la comida. Yoshiko me enseña las fotos de su pedida matrimonial y comenta los pormenores que hasta ahora han decidido sobre su boda.

- Nosotros no queríamos una boda sintoísta, pero nuestros padres…

- A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo – le comenta Jun

- Pero resulto ser una boda maravillosa – concluyo haciéndole ver que lo mejor para conservar la paz entre las familias es dejarles hacer todo lo que quieran – solo necesitas poner límites

Cuando la cena ya está casi lista, Hikaru comienza a hablar de futbol y sin darnos cuenta tenemos un partido en la barra de la cocina. Los condimentos son los jugadores y un largo tallarín delimita el terreno de juego, los amigos se dedican a trabajar en la táctica para los siguientes partidos.

- Esto no es normal – me dice Yoshiko levantándose de su asiento para ir a la sala

- Sanae te diría que es un día normal en su vida – comento divertida

El ramen no tarda en estar listo y nos sentamos a la mesa, felices de estar juntos disfrutando de unos días de descanso.

- ¡Está delicioso! – exclamo con el primer bocado

- Hikaru cocina muy bien – dice su novia muy orgullosa

- Ustedes dos necesitan tener más tiempo juntos – le digo a los chicos – ¡debes enseñarle a Jun a cocinar!

- ¡Una concentración pero para cocinar! – dice Yoshiko

- ¡No cocino tan mal! – comenta Jun tomando un gran bocado de tallarines

Matsuyama nos sorprende con un delicioso postre. Un tempura helado que combina con una deliciosa salsa del chocolate que también compró en la fábrica.

- En vista de que te gusta el chocolate, decidí hacer el tempura

Me quedo sin palabras ante el delicioso postre que Hikaru preparo. Jun no deja de alabar el trabajo de su amigo y les aseguro que el resto de la semana no moveré un dedo en la cocina dejando que Hikaru nos deleite con sus platillos y de paso le enseñe algo a mi esposo.

- No te preocupes amigo, no estaremos toda la semana aquí. Tenemos reservaciones para el centro de esquí "Furano"

- ¡Furano! – exclamo sabiendo que así se llamaba el equipo donde Hikaru jugaba de niño

- Sí, el centro está muy cerca de casa de mis padres y de la escuela donde estudié.

- ¿El equipo sigue entrenando como antes? – pregunta Jun

- No tanto como cuando Hikaru era el capitán – responde Yoshiko – pero Hikaru es un gran ejemplo para los chicos del colegio y por eso el entrenamiento bajo la nieve sigue siendo parte de su plan de trabajo.

- No exageres, corazón – le responde Hikaru apenado

- Podríamos pasar a ver a los chicos del colegio – propone mi amiga – les dará mucho gusto ver a Hikaru y conocer a Misugi

**...**

Dejamos la ciudad para ir al centro de esquí "Furano". El trayecto es corto a pesar de que damos una vuelta por la plaza central del pueblo antes de llegar al hotel.

- No puedo creer que haga aún más frio que en la ciudad – comento cerrando un poco más la chamarra que llevo puesta

- Estamos en uno de los puntos más altos de Japón. En un rato más verás las hermosas vistas de la montaña. – comenta Hikaru orgulloso de su ciudad

Nos registramos en el hotel y nos despedimos acordando vernos en un par de horas para dar una vuelta por el pueblo y cenar.

Jun y yo entramos en la habitación maravillándonos de la elegancia del lugar y aún más de la espectacular vista que tenemos.

- Es hermoso – exclamo saliendo al balcón mientras Jun recibe las maletas

- Lo es de verdad – me dice uniéndose a mí, rodeándome con sus manos y besando un pequeño espacio descubierto de mi mejilla – estás helada – me dice divertido

- Pero no tengo frio – le digo haciendo hincapié en algo obvio, porque no podría tener más ropa puesta – mira para allá – le comento al ver a lo lejos un par de pistas de esquí – ¡será muy divertido!

- Nunca he esquiado – comenta Jun y me sorprendo

- ¿De verdad?

Entramos en la habitación, comenzando a quitarnos los grandes abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes

- Mi corazón – responde señalando su pecho

Medito un poco sus palabras, pues si puede practicar futbol no veo razón para que no esquíe. Supongo que ve mi semblante y continua recordándome lo poco que podía jugar cuando era niño.

- No podía pedirles a mis padres que me dejaran practicar algún otro deporte, después del trabajo que me costó convencerlos de que me dejaran jugar futbol…

- Tienes razón. – le digo y luego medito las posibilidades de que Jun esquíe estos días – te has sentido muy bien… no creo que tengas problemas

- No los tendré, amor – me dice abrazándome y dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas – te lo aseguró. Solo que tendrás que enseñarme…

- Será muy divertido

- ¿Muy divertido enseñarme o muy divertido verme hacer el ridículo?

- Las dos cosas


	68. Chapter 68

**Hola, hola! Como lo prometí, aquí está la segunda parte del viaje a Sapporo. Espero les guste! saluditos, Alif**

**Capítulo 68**

El pueblo es encantador, el restaurante donde cenamos delicioso y la compañía, inigualable. Nos divertimos sin parar y más cuando les comento que Jun nunca ha esquiado, por lo que tendrá tres maestros dispuestos a enseñarle.

- No vamos a salir de las pistas hasta que aprendas a esquiar con un snowboard – le sentencia su amigo

- Me conformo con no caerme – responde Jun

A primera hora del día siguiente, nos despierta una llamada de Hikaru para decirnos que en una hora nos encontraremos en el restaurante para desayunar y después a las pistas. Me levanto de un salto metiéndome a bañar rápidamente deseosa de esquiar.

- No sabía que te gustaba tanto – me comenta Jun mientras nos vestimos

- De chica practique mucho el esquí – respondo entusiasmada

Hikaru y Yoshiko ya están listos cuando los encontramos en el buffet del restaurante. Comemos un poco de todo, tratando de hacerlo despacio, pero nuestras ganas de ir a las pistas nos ganan. Dejamos el lugar después de la renta de esquís y nos encaminamos a la zona de principiantes.

- El día es perfecto – comento al ver como hay poco viento y el sol brilla iluminando la blanca nieve

- Estas son las pistas más sencillas – comenta Hikaru y me divierto al ver la cara de Jun ante la pendiente

Hikaru comienza a darle indicaciones a su amigo mientras Yoshiko y yo nos ponemos los esquís. Después de una larga clase técnica, obligamos a Misugi a ponerse los esquís y comenzar a practicar. Hikaru se mantiene cerca de su amigo y yo deseosa de bajar la pista busco la manera de presionar a Jun para que se anime a comenzar.

- Bajemos nosotras – comenta Yoshiko –dejemos a los hombres solos

Acepto encantada y besando a Jun me despido para comenzar el descenso. Sentir el aire helado en mi rostro y la velocidad de la pista me hacen sonreír feliz de volver a esquiar después de tantos años. Yoshiko es una experta y también disfruta mucho el deporte. Así que no tardamos nada en subir la montaña y volvernos a lanzar por la pista.

- ¿Cómo van? – les pregunto a los chicos cuando nos encontramos con ellos casi en el mismo lugar donde los dejamos

- Tu marido no se anima – me dice Hikaru

- !Apenas si me mantengo en pie! - le reclama Jun quien se levanta del suelo con los esquis puestos

- vas a aprender sobre la marcha - le dice Hikaru

Me acerco a Jun y decido quedarme con él mientras Hikaru y Yoshiko realizan su descenso. Le doy un par de indicaciones a Jun que junto con un par de besos y palabras de apoyo, le convencen de realizar su primer descenso.

- ¡Vas muy bien, Jun! – le grito al ver que para ser su primera vez, lo está haciendo muy bien – dobla más las rodillas y pon la fuerza en las piernas

Jun realiza su primer descenso solo con un par de caídas y ya sin el miedo inicial se dedica a realizar una serie de descensos continuos hasta lograr un control bastante bueno que nos sorprende a todos, para ser la primera vez que está sobre un par de esquís.

- ¿Y si vamos a esa pista? – nos dice señalando una de las pistas más elevadas

- Vamos Jun, eres bueno pero no tanto – le responde Hikaru – hay otro par de pistas para principiantes, pero esa – dice señalando la misma que Jun – es para expertos. Ya te dije, cuando controles el snowboard iremos a esa

- ¿Tú la esquías?

- Siempre que vengo – responde y Jun le pregunta lo mismo a Yoshiko quien también responde afirmativamente – ¿y tú? – me dice

- Supongo…

Continuamos esquiando el resto de la mañana en las pistas primarias y después de un descanso en la terraza del lugar tomando una bebida caliente y algo de comida. Jun nos pide que vayamos a otra pista de mayor nivel.

- ¿estás seguro? – le pregunta Hikaru

- ¡Por supuesto! Creo que les he demostrado que soy bastante bueno en esto

- Bueno… – le refuta Hikaru – admito que nos has sorprendido a todos lo rápido que has aprendido

- Tiene buena condición – comenta Yoshiko – es un jugador profesional de futbol, así que cualquier deporte se le va a facilitar…

- Está bien. Intentemos aquella – señala Hikaru a una bastante elevada – aunque está muy arriba, es una pista sencilla.

- Además tiene una vista espectacular – concluye Yoshiko mientras nos levantamos para continuar esquiando. Jun va sumamente entusiasmado deseando mejorar y hacer un desenso sin caerse una sola vez. Todos le decimos que necesita tiempo pero Jun está decidido a lograrlo en un solo día.

La vista desde la pista es maravillosa y nos quedamos unos momentos en el mirador solo para apreciar el lugar. Yoshiko es la primera en desear empezar el descenso y le sigo dejando a Hikaru con indicaciones para Jun. La pista tiene un nivel intermedio, pero Jun logra dominarla después de recorrerla un par de veces.

- No pensé que te fuera a ser tan fácil aprender – le digo mientras subimos en las canastillas

- Hikaru es de gran ayuda, sus indicaciones durante los descensos son muy buenas. Conoce perfectamente todas las pistas.

Después de un par de descensos más, Yoshiko y yo regresamos al hotel dejando a Jun y Hikaru sumamente entusiasmados por los grandes progresos de Misugi. Sentadas cerca de una chimenea en unos enormes sillones cubiertas con un par de mantas y con un té caliente en las manos, conversamos sobre la vida de matrimonio, la vida de un futbolista y la preparación de una boda. Reímos divertidas hasta que veo a Jun entrar apoyado en Hikaru.

- ¡Jun! – exclamo sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho, que no me impide darme cuenta que no está tan mal, pues camina y sonríe – ¿qué sucedió? – le digo recibiendo a Jun en mis brazos mientras Hikaru le cubre con una de las mantas

- ¿Traes alguna pastilla? – me pregunta mientras le respondo afirmativamente y saco un pequeño pastillero que siempre llevo conmigo. Lo abro mientras Yoshiko me acerca una taza de té. Jun toma una de las pastillas que traga con un sorbo del té. – gracias – responde acurrucando su rostro en mi hombro. Miro a Hikaru por una explicación

- No me preguntes – responde Matsuyama con su buen humor de siempre

- Fue la altura – comenta Jun

- Estábamos descendiendo perfectamente, aunque note a Jun cansado, pensé que era por el ejercicio…

No digo más, la altura de la última pista, combinada con el fuerte ejercicio, debilitaron a Jun. Lo conozco perfectamente y sé que solo necesita descansar.

- Tranquila Yoshiko – comenta Jun abriendo los ojos y miro a mi amiga con cara de preocupación – estoy bien. Te lo aseguro

Matsuyama abraza a su novia para tranquilizarla, diciéndole que es normal en su amigo y que ahora se ve bastante bien en comparación de otras ocasiones. Decido cambiar el tema y junto con Hikaru conversamos sobre el increíble día que hemos pasado en las pistas de esquí.

- Estoy realmente sorprendido de mi amigo. Ha aprendido muy rápido

- Mañana podremos ir a otra pista – comenta Jun todavía recargado en mi pecho

- Hay otras de nivel intermedio no tan arriba – comenta Hikaru – podremos ir a esas

- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta la novia de Hikaru

- Tranquila Yoshiko – vuelve a decirle Jun con una de sus hermosas sonrisas – mañana estaré perfectamente. Aunque si tendré que quedarles mal con nuestra cena del día de hoy…

- No te preocupes amigo, veré si pudo pasarla para mañana

Hikaru y Jun habían planeado una noche romántica en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes del hotel. Yoshiko y yo habíamos ido de compras en la ciudad, consiguiendo hermosos vestidos para la ocasión.

Conforme la conversación siguió, Yoshiko se tranquilizó al igual que el corazón de Misugi, era tiempo de subir a nuestras habitaciones, nosotros a descansar y Hikaru y su novia a arreglarse para la cena.

- ¿Me ayudas amigo? – le pide Jun a Hikaru quien le ayuda a levantarse y caminar hasta la habitación.

Abro la puerta y Hikaru recuesta a Jun en la cama. Abro las cortinas y prendo la luz.

- Vayan ustedes a cenar – le dice Jun a su amigo – la reservación ya está hecha

- ¿Quieres que nos llevemos a Yayoi? – pregunta Hikaru sabiendo lo mucho que le duele a su amigo arrastrarme en sus crisis.

- Me encantaría, pero creo que la voy a necesitar, amigo

- Pasare más tarde a ver como sigues

- No es necesario Hikaru, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Me despido de Yoshiko diciéndole que no tiene que preocuparse, que Jun solo necesita descansar, que vaya a cenar y pase un buen rato. Hikaru reitera su idea de regresar más al rato y acepto. En cuanto cierro la puerta miro a Jun con los ojos cerrados en la cama, saco su pijama.

- Pide de cenar – me dice al sentirme cerca de él

- Me gustaría que primero tomaras un baño – le digo pues sé que ha realizado mucho ejercicio y sus músculos pueden acalambrarse, además de que su cuerpo sigue frio a pesar de la ropa térmica que lleva

- No estaría mal – responde con su hermosa sonrisa y le preparo la tina.

Le ayudo a desvestir y caminar hasta el baño a donde le meto en la tina caliente y le comienzo a lavar el pecho

- Se me olvidó considerar la altura – me dice con tristeza

- Estabas muy emocionado por esquiar

- Soy bueno ¿verdad? – me dice sonriendo

- Lo eres – respondo

- Espero poder esquiar mañana

- Pistas sencillas y pocos descensos ¿te parece? – le propongo y asiente

- Lamento haber arruinado la cena

- Sabes que no necesito grandes cenas, Jun, con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente

Jun hace un esfuerzo y me abraza con fuerza metiéndome a la tina con él

- ¡Jun! – exclamo pues llevo ropa puesta

- A ti también te sentará bien el agua caliente – me dice besándome mientras sus brazos tratan de quitarme la ropa mojada.

**...**

Dejamos la tina después de un largo rato juntos, ayudo a Jun a salir y le visto con ternura arropándolo con las sabanas de la cama.

- Gracias, pequeña – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa

Hablo al restaurante para pedir la cena y me informan que ya se ha hecho un pedido para nuestra habitación.

- Seguro fue Hikaru – me dice Jun cuando le comento que la cena ya está pedida y no tardarán en traerla

La deliciosa cena que hubiéramos degustado en el restaurante nos es enviada a la habitación con velas y flores incluidas. Enciendo las velas, pongo música suave y como en la cama al lado de Jun.

- Te amo, Yayoi – me dice cuando le recojo el último plato y le acerco su medicina

- Y yo a ti, Jun Misugi – le digo apagando las luces recostándome en su pecho, escuchando el maravilloso sonido de su corazón para poder dormir tranquila

La noche pasa sin mayores contratiempos y el corazón de Misugi se normaliza con el descanso. Hikaru habla muy temprano y le agradezco el detalle de la cena.

- Yoshiko me impidió pasar a ver como seguía mi amigo – me dice un poco enojado

- Nos dormimos temprano – le contesto – pero ya estamos listos para salir a esquiar el día de hoy

- ¡Perfecto! – exclama entusiasmado – nos vemos en el restaurante en media hora

Pasamos la mañana realizando un par de descensos en las pistas intermedias, sorprendiéndonos con el progreso de Jun. Después de un par de horas, me quedo con Jun en la terraza dejando a Yoshiko y Hikaru ir a las pistas de expertos.

- Vamos Aoba – me invita Hikaru quien deja sus esquís y toma el snowboard – Misugi estará bien

- Anda ve, Yayoi – apremia Jun ante mi negativa de dejarlo solo

- Al rato haré otro descenso en esta pista – les digo esperando que acepten mi negativa

Jun se encoge de hombros y acepta mi decisión aunque no de buena manera.

- Sabes que no me gusta... – me dice cuando estamos solos

- Sabes que no me gusta estar lejos de ti – le interrumpo acurrucándome en su pecho

Vemos a nuestros amigos esquiar como los expertos que son y reímos al ver que Hikaru intenta hacer acrobacias que no salen del todo bien.

- Tendremos que volver más seguido a Sapporo. No quiero dejar de esquiar

- Lo voy a pensar – le respondo no muy segura de permitir a Jun hacerse experto esquiador

Por la tarde nos quedamos en el hotel conversando y después de cenar salimos del hotel a un centro nocturno a bailar. Hikaru nos lleva a un lugar en donde combinan la música para bailar con el karaoke y por más que Jun se resiste, su amigo le obliga a cantar con él.

- Siempre que veo a Matsuyama así, me pregunto cómo puede ser un capitán de futbol tan exigente

- Cuando Hikaru se pone serio es de temerse – comenta Yoshiko – se da tiempo para todo. A mí me sorprendió su ecuanimidad cuando Jun se puso mal

- Hikaru es el compañero de habitación de Jun durante las concentraciones, está acostumbrado a cuidar de él y no sabes que tranquilidad me da.

La noche pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciéndonos regresar al hotel antes de que amanezca y poder dormir unas cuantas horas antes de dejar el hotel y regresar a la ciudad.

- Quedamos de comer en casa de mis padres – nos recuerda Hikaru cuando llegamos al hotel a dormir

- Visitaremos la escuela Furano – nos dice Yoshiko entusiasmada con la idea de que los chicos del colegio vean a Matsuyama

**...**

Dejamos el hotel después de un sueño reparador y tomamos carretera hacia el pueblo de Hikaru. Sus padres nos reciben con mucho cariño, saltando del tema "Futbol" al tema "Boda" de un momento a otro, entusiasmado con los dos.

- Ustedes pueden darle sus consejos a los muchachos

- Bueno – responde Jun – no tenemos muchos, apenas llevamos unos meses de casados

- Por lo menos pueden convencerlos de que se casen de la manera tradicional – comenta la señora Matsuyama

- ¡Mamá! – exclama Hikaru – ya te dije que lo vamos a pensar…

Después de una deliciosa comida que nos comprueba porque Hikaru cocina tan bien, dejamos la casa de los señores Matsuyama para ir caminando hacia el colegio Furano. El equipo de futbol está entrenando y en cuanto los chicos distinguen a Hikaru, comienzan a gritar y saludar.

- ¡Eres Jun Misugi! – exclama un chiquillo al acercarse a nosotros – ¡es Jun Misugi! – les grita a los demás y ahora si todos se acercan a saludar a los seleccionados.

Matsuyama saluda al entrenador y nos presenta. Le agradecemos que nos permita visitar la práctica y en cuanto los chicos reciben un grito de parte del hombre vuelven al entrenamiento.

- Estamos comenzando – nos dice – pero siempre les gusta que Matsuyama nos visite. ¿entrenaras con ellos?

- ¡Adelante! – exclama Hikaru uniéndose a la carrera de los chicos alrededor de la cancha

Miro a Jun y descubro que también le gustaría entrenar con los chicos, pero se queda con nosotras observando el duro entrenamiento debido a la nieve.

- Pocas veces te niegas a entrenar – le susurro en algún momento – ¿te siente mal?

- No – me responde con seguridad – pero no sé cómo responda mi cuerpo y no quiero espantar a los chicos si me sintiera mal

Después del ejercicio físico, Matsuyama y el entrenador dividen al grupo en dos para comenzar las jugadas tácticas y ahí sí entra Misugi a apoyar.

Los chicos están felices de tener a los seleccionados y escuchan cada una de las indicaciones que les hace, observan jugadas y tácticas que los amigos realizan para ellos.

Después de un par de horas el entrenamiento termina y mientras nos despedimos del entrenador y los jugadores uno de los chicos se acerca a Misugi.

- ¿Es muy duro ser jugador profesional y estar enfermo? – le pregunta el chico y vemos que le cuesta trabajo respirar – tengo asma – nos dice cuando le vemos inhalar su medicina

- Si – le responde Jun con total sinceridad – pero si es lo que quieres, no debes darte nunca por vencido. Te aseguro que vale la pena


	69. Chapter 69

**Hola, hola! les tengo una noticia: hoy tuve un brote de inspiración y ya tengo escrito el final de esta historia! ahora, como siempre, me falta escribir los capítulos que me lleven a ese final :P **

**Por lo pronto, les dejo este capítulo donde despues del viaje a Sapporo es tiempo de regresar y retomar los partidos rumbo a las olimpiadas! Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 69**

Regresamos a Sapporo y a las deliciosas comidas preparadas por Hikaru, solo un par de días antes de tener que regresar a Tokio a la concentración de la selección de cara a la siguiente eliminatoria. Hikaru regresará con nosotros así que Yoshiko no se separa de él, ni un solo momento, haciéndonos sentir agradecidos por no tener que separarnos durante las concentraciones.

- Consideraré estudiar enfermería – comenta Yoshiko durante la cena

- Solo me verías durante los entrenamientos – responde Hikaru – ellos siempre están juntos debido a la atención que necesita Misugi

- Me haces parecer más enfermo de lo que estoy amigo

- No exageres, Misugi

En nuestro último día en Sapporo visitamos la Villa histórica, un museo al aire libre con la historia de Hokaido. Ya para estos momentos nos hemos acostumbrado al frio clima de la ciudad y el paseo resulta delicioso y divertido.

Por la tarde vamos al cine y a cenar al distrito Susukino. Yoshiko se queda a dormir y mientras Jun y yo nos abrazamos en la cama escuchamos el llanto de Yoshiko, por tenerse que separar de Hikaru

- Sé que no suena bien – me dice Jun estrechándome con fuerza – pero preferiría separarme de ti como lo hace Hikaru

- Te entiendo perfectamente, Jun. – respondo pues preferiría mil veces llorar como lo está haciendo Yoshiko, por tener que estar separados un tiempo, que llorar ante la posibilidad de que el corazón de Jun falle en cualquier momento.

**...**

Nos despedimos de Yoshiko en la estación de tren y le agradecemos todas sus atenciones. Le invito a pasar unos días en Tokio para que apoye a Hikaru en los partidos y me asegura que hará todo lo posible por ir.

- Solo tengo que arreglar unas cosas de la boda y me lanzo para allá

- Nuestra casa está a tu disposición – le dice Jun

- Cuida a Hikaru, Jun – le dice abrazando a mi esposo

- Lo cuidaré tanto como él me cuida a mí, Yoshiko. Te lo aseguro

- ¡Suerte en la eliminatoria!

En cuanto la ciudad se pierde en el paisaje, Hikaru deja de mirar por la ventana.

- Esta es la razón por la que me caso – exclama suspirando fuertemente – la extraño mucho cuando nos tenemos que separar

- Las concentraciones seguirán aunque estén casados, amigo

- Lo sé, pero solo serán concentraciones. Mientras sea torneo regular, podremos estar juntos. Además, Yoshiko también ha dejado a sus padres con la intención de no tener que viajar con ellos por el trabajo del señor, así que es bueno que se convierta en mi esposa, que no viva sola; que tenga un hombre que la cuide…

- Estás enamorado – le exclamo saliendo del vagón para comprar refrigerios para el camino. Dejando a los amigos hablar de mujeres

**...**

El primer día de concentración los chicos se dedican a recordad las reglas de Kira Kozo además de pasar por estudios médicos. Apoyando al doctor, el día se nos va en un santiamén comprobando que todo el equipo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

El entrenador Kira recibe a los jugadores como si no hubiera triunfado en la primera ronda. Las reglas siguen colgada en cada rincón del Centro de Entrenamiento y las prácticas tienen la misma intensidad de la primera vez. A Kira le preocupa que Arabia Saudita y Vietnam son viejos conocidos y está decidido a demostrar que su mantra de "posibilidades" funciona, así que los chicos entrenan en diferentes posiciones a las que siempre juegan. Australia le preocupa por todo lo contrario: es un equipo con el que nunca hemos jugado y la mayoría de sus jugadores juega en la liga inglesa.

El primero partido será de visitante en Arabia Saudita. Misugi está entusiasmado por volver a ver y jugar contra Owariana, el capitán de la selección, además de ser el líbero y príncipe de aquel país.

- Ahora resulta que preferirías jugar como líbero en este partido ¿no es así, Jun? – le digo recordando los últimos partidos en los que se enojaba de que lo colocaran en la defensa

- No lo sé – responde Jun con su hermosa sonrisa – pero Owariana es un gran jugador y solo tener un partido contra él, me entusiasma

Esta ronda no será la excepción y en los viajes compartiré habitación con Misugi para estar al tanto de su salud. Durante el vuelo el equipo se divierte recordando los partidos anteriores contra Arabia Saudita y decididos a demostrar que aún sin Tsubasa y los otros, este equipo puede vencerlos.

El país nos recibe como siempre, con enorme hospitalidad y lujo sin igual. El hotel que la federación nos ha proporcionado es hermoso y muy cerca del estadio donde se realizará el partido.

- Me encanta esta ciudad – le comento a Jun desde la ventana de nuestra habitación

- Tendremos que venir de turistas en alguna ocasión – me dice rodeándome por la cintura besando mi cuello, mirando la ciudad conmigo

- Sería increíble – respondo entusiasmada con la idea

Solo estamos unos minutos en el cuarto pues Kira los solicita en uno de los salones donde realizaran una reunión táctica.

Por la mañana el equipo realiza un entrenamiento en el estadio y por la tarde trabajo en el gimnasio del hotel. El equipo está completo, en buena condición y mejor ánimo.

**...**

El estadio está lleno, hay pocos fieles seguidores entre los que encuentro a los chicos del Nankatsu y sus enormes banderas, muy cerca de ellos están cinco chicas con playeras rojas y letras blancas que reconozco inmediatamente. Las saludo y me entregan un nuevo regalo: una playera con las letras "Señora Misugi". Les agradezco su apoyo a mi esposo aún fuera de Japón y me cuentan que no han venido solas, ellas cinco han viajado con sus novios. Cinco fanáticos del futbol, chicos que conocieron en los estadios y que no les importa su pasión por Misugi.

- Solo les permitimos ese amor por Misugi, porque es un gran jugador y está casado – me comenta uno de los chicos

- Además, tener novias que disfruten el futbol, tanto como nosotros es muy divertido

Me despido de la pequeña porra japonesa y regreso a la zona de vestidores donde espero que los jugadores salgan en cualquier momento.

Los equipos se saludan en el terreno de juego, los himnos se tocan y el intercambio de banderines se realiza, dando inicio al partido.

El partido inicia, el estadio grita de emoción y Arabia Saudita se lanza al ataque rápidamente. Japón apenas está acomodándose en el terreno de juego cuando un par de jugadas ponen en peligro el arco japonés. Genzo está en la portería listo para detenerlos. Matsuyama es quien pone orden gritando a cada uno de los chicos, haciéndolos concentrarse y jugar ordenadamente.

Jun le pide a Igawa que jueguen al fuera de lugar haciendo que los hermanos Tachibana suban más a media cancha. Misaki toma el balón y con su gran técnica burla a un par de defensas árabes, pero Owariana se acerca rápidamente y Misugi, atento al movimiento apoya a Taro en el ataque. Entre los dos realizan una serie de combinaciones que terminan en un gran centro de Misugi que es buscado por Wakashimazu, pero un defensa se adelanta a la jugada y desvía el balón que cae a los pies de Misaki, quien no duda en tirar de primera intención a la portería. El balón pega en el travesaño y sale del terreno de juego.

No ha sido gol pero estamos cerca. Japón comienza a ubicarse en el terreno de juego y logra elaborar una serie de jugadas de peligro. Los chicos notan que los árabes los han estudiado muy bien y marcan muy de cerca a los 3M. Cada uno de ellos tiene marcación personal. Owariana está en medio campo, apoyando la marcación de la media además de ser el orquestador de todo el ataque árabe. Matsuyama se encarga de presionarlo, pero con su marcación personal, se vuelve muy difícil.

El partido es tenso pero con grandes jugadas de los dos equipos. El estadio está feliz con la gran demostración de energía y futbol que demuestran. Jun tiene el balón y se lanza al ataque, su marcación le sigue y barre, pero Misugi logra enviar al balón a donde Misaki está esperando. Owariana está atento y barre quitándole el balón a Taro, quien no le ve llegar recibiendo la fuerte entrada en su tobillo izquierdo, cayendo al suelo.

- Misaki – exclama el médico levantándose de la banca ante la barrida.

Me levanto con él y nos acercamos a la banda cuando vemos que taro sigue en el suelo con las manos en su pierna. La jugada termina cuando Matsuyama le quita el balón a los árabes sacándolo del terreno de juego.

Entramos a ver a Misaki y vemos que su pierna le duele. Recuerdo las palabras del doctor y el débil equilibrio que su pierna tiene. Una fractura más y es el fin de su carrera.

- Taro… -exclamo a su lado en el terreno de juego

- Estoy bien – responde en medio del dolor – estoy bien – vuelve a decir como si diciéndolo se fuera a hacer realidad.

Intenta incorporarse cuando el doctor le dice que no hay fractura o luxación. Pero el dolor le hace doblarse y sale saltando apoyado en el doctor.

Le ponemos anestesia local y una pomada. Podrá volver al campo pero antes le vendo la pierna completa

- No es necesario Yayoi – me dice con impaciencia por regresar al terreno de juego

- Seamos precavidos, Taro – le respondo tratando de apurarme a terminar

Cuando vuelve al terreno de juego ya no tiene dolor y con la venda se siente más seguro para aceptar barridas y disparar con fuerza.

Es él quien en otro momento logra desmarcarse con el balón a sus pies y antes de que Owariana llegue a marcarlo, le lanza el balón a Ken quien lo recibe en el aire tirando de chilena a la portería logrando abrir el marcador a nuestro favor. El primer tiempo termina con un gol para Japón y en el segundo tiempo los árabes realizan un par de cambios. También los hace Kira y manda a los volantes más al ataque.

El partido conserva un gran ritmo, los dos equipos atacan y Arabia Saudita comienza a atacar con más jugadores. Genzo está atento a las jugadas y logra evitar que el marcador se empate.

Owariana tiene el balón y lanza un tiro largo de fuera del área. Genzo lo desvía con los puños cayendo al suelo. El rebote da en uno de los delanteros e Igawa barre rápidamente, el balón sigue en el área chica, en poder de Owariana quien ha llegado al área listo para volver a atacar. Genzo está del otro lado de la portería pero Ryo es quien llega corriendo a interponerse entre Owariana y la portería. El árabe tira y el balón es desviado por Ryo, aun así no se desvía lo suficiente y el balón entra en la esquina. El partido termina en empate.

El estadio brinda su aplauso a los dos equipos y su gran entrega. Los jugadores se felicitan y veo como Misugi conversa con Owariana en el centro del campo. Ryo está desolado por el autogol que metió pero el resto de sus compañeros le brindan su apoyo además de un par de bromas que aligeran la tensión.

**...**

De regreso en el hotel Jun me cuenta la fuerte reclamación que el entrenador les ha dado por la falta de triunfo. El empate no es malo, pero no es por lo que Japón trabaja tan fuertemente. Ellos buscan el triunfo en todo momento y un empate no es bueno.

- Hemos perdido un par de puntos que pueden ser decisivos – me dice pensativo – solo el primer equipo de la ronda consigue su pase a las olimpiadas. No podemos darnos el lujo de empatar.

Cuando le digo que tiene que descansar enfurece aún más.

- Kira nos ha puesto entrenamiento táctico en el salón del hotel. no puedo faltar Yayoi

- Tienes que descansar Jun – le digo segura que Kira le perdonará la inasistencia

- ¡No pienso faltar! – exclama tratando de no gritar – no me lo pidas, Yayoi – dice tomándome de las manos, recuperando su tranquilidad

- Descansa y prometo levantarte en un par de horas que empiece el entrenamiento

Me hace caso y se recuesta en la cama para dormir un par de horas. Me quedo un rato a su lado abrazándolo como le gusta, acariciando su cabello y cuando está profundamente dormido leo en el sillón de la terraza.

El doctor me busca para que le ayude con una terapia para Misaki y dejo la habitación de Jun para acompañarlo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – me pregunta al verlo dormido

- Cansado, pero sin ningún problema

- Me alegró, hay reunión táctica esta tarde…

- Jun quiere ir y no creo poder convencerlo

- No creo que le haga daño, déjalo – concluye cuando llegamos a la habitación de Misaki

Ryo nos recibe y vemos que sigue furioso, frustrado y triste por el autogol que metió en el partido. Misaki está en la cama con su pie en una bandeja de agua fría como se lo ha pedido el doctor. Le revisamos y vemos que no hay ningún problema. Aun así el doctor decide que para todos los partidos le vende la pierna a manera de prevención. Misaki agradece y pide que le dejemos ir a la reunión de la tarde.

- No habrá ningún problema – concluye el médico saliendo de la habitación. Pasará a revisar a todos los jugadores si le es posible.

Cuando termino de trabajar con Misaki es la hora de la reunión táctica así que le dejo para ir a despertar a Jun.

- Te acompaño – se ofrece Taro encaminándonos a la habitación

Le despierto en cuanto llego y le entrego un par de pastillas que toma sin chistar. Le pregunta a Misaki sobre su pierna y este sobre su corazón, luego los dos salen de la habitación para ir a la reunión.

- Yayoi – me dice Jun – vamos

Le noto un poco cansado pero feliz de poder ir a la reunión aunque saben que les volverán a regañar. Acompaño a los chicos a la sala de reunión a donde Kira y el resto del cuerpo técnico los están esperando. Kira los ve entrar y les pregunta cómo se encuentran. Los dos responden afirmativamente y veo como Kira le dice a Jun que no es necesario que haga el esfuerzo por estar en la reunión.

- Estoy bien – le responde Jun

- Bien. Siéntate que estamos por empezar

Jun no lo duda y se deja caer en uno de los sillones. Le acerco un vaso de agua y algo de la comida que hay para los chicos. Decido quedarme en el salón para estar al pendiente de Jun.

Veo como Kira enfurece ante la falta de decisión de los chicos. Les reclama no haber realizado uno de los mantras que tanto ha manejado durante los entrenamientos. "posibilidades", es lo que Kira les pide a cada momento. Que cada jugador explore las posibilidades de juego, de nuevas jugadas que permitan anotar goles y ganar partidos.

Les reclama cada jugada y cada movimiento mientras en las pantallas ven el partido jugado. Lo que me sorprende es que nunca reclama el gol de Ryo. Nunca reclama o hace algún comentario. Es algo que sucede, es algo inherente a un defensa, que siempre busca desviar un balón, que no haya sido suficiente, no es culpa del jugador. Nadie menciona el error de Ryo hasta que éste se vuelve a disculpar haciendo que todos le hagan bromas; las cuales logran romper el frio ambiente generado por los regaños de Kira. El entrenador da por terminada la reunión y sirve refrescos para sus jugadores, los chicos comienzan a comer los emparedados mientras conversan sobre el próximo juego que tendrán: Vietnam.

Me acerco a Jun cuando veo que me busca con la mirada. Hikaru también se acerca a él preguntando como se encuentra.

- Vamos al cuarto - me pide y veo que sigue cansado. La tensión de la reunión no le ha hecho sentirse mejor.

Hikaru le ayuda a levantarse y nos acompaña a la habitación.

- Mañana regresamos a Japón – comenta ayudando a su amigo a recostarse en la cama

- Para el próximo entrenamiento estaré perfectamente, amigo

- Más te vale – le amenaza Hikaru riendo y despidiéndose de nosotros.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hola, hola! Ya llegamos al capítulo 70! no tengo idea de como, pero aqui estamos. gracias por leerme, dandome animos para seguir! Por lo pronto les dejo el capítulo donde se juega contra Australia, espero les guste! Saludos, Alif**

**Capítulo 70**

Ya es una costumbre y los doctores dicen que es la única opción que Jun tiene para jugar: debe jugar y descansar un par de días después. Luego vuelve a ser el mismo alegre y fuerte jugador listo para los entrenamientos y los partidos.

Vietnam llega a la ciudad y los boletos para el partido se agotan en tiempo record. La prensa está sobre Japón, todavía con mucha esperanza de que solo fue un mal día, el juego contra Arabia Saudita.

El equipo está deseoso de ganar el partido y no dejan de darse ánimo mientras vendo la pierna de Misaki.

- Muchas gracias, Yayoi – me dice con su dulce sonrisa

- Solo cuídate mucho, Taro – le digo con el miedo de que sufra alguna lesión que le deje fuera del futbol para siempre

Me despido de Misugi recomendándole lo mismo que a Taro, para ir a mi lugar en la banca del equipo Japonés. El estadio está lleno y el ánimo es inmejorable.

Japón toma ventaja en el marcador rápidamente a manos de Hikaru quien anota con su tiro de media distancia al minuto 10 del partido. Aún después de la felicitación, como capitán del equipo les exige que sigan jugando, que generen jugadas y no dejen de luchar.

El equipo responde y aunque Vietnam comienza a desesperarse cometiendo un gran número de faltas que me preocupan no solo por mi esposo sino por todos los jugadores y en especial por Taro quien más faltas recibe al ser el orquestador; el equipo contrario no logra anotar.

Taro se levanta después de cada falta y cobra rápidamente no dando tiempo de que le revisemos. El doctor es quien más se preocupa de pensar que Taro esté más lastimado de lo que aparenta, pero al ver la determinación con la que juega, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar al medio tiempo y evaluarlo.

Ken anota el segundo gol después de una gran jugada de Misaki, los chicos se han acoplado extraordinariamente haciendo que el público ame la nueva posición de su antes portero.

Para el segundo tiempo Kira mete a Nitta en la delantera, estamos seguros que desea anotar el mayor número de goles posibles por si la diferencia de goles es lo que llegara a definir al equipo que va a las olimpiadas. Vietnam se descontrola cada vez más al ver que Japón está muy bien parado, que no les dan posibilidades de ataque y que, con dos delanteros, el ataque de Japón es aún más fuerte.

Jun toma el balón en media cancha, se enfrenta a dos jugadores vietnamitas y logra dar un centro que Nitta aprovecha anotando el tercer gol del equipo. Misaki anota el cuarto gol con una gran combinación de pases entre él y mi esposo. No puedo evitar pensar en Tsubasa cada vez que los veo realizar esas combinaciones. Jun se ha convertido en un gran apoyo para Misaki, haciendo que la combinación dorada de Tsubasa- Taro no se extrañe.

El partido está por terminar y la determinación de Hikaru hace que el equipo no afloje ni un solo momento. El capitán les grita insistentemente y les incita a ir al ataque. Los gritos surten efecto y a cinco minutos del final Misaki realiza una gran carrera de casi media cancha, con el balón dominado, esquivando a los tres defensas vietnamitas quedando solo contra el portero. Taro conserva la calma y conforme se acerca a la portería, ve como el portero tiene que salir, Misaki le espera y sin mayor dificultad bombea el balón anotando un hermoso gol que da por terminado el partido. Cinco goles a cero.

El estadio esta eufórico y los chicos también, gritan, celebran y cantan junto con la afición. Kira les deja celebrar aunque en su rostro se demuestra que el empate anterior le sigue molestando. Alguien del cuerpo técnico le informa que Australia también gano su partido contra Arabia Saudita y una mueca de preocupación aparece en su rostro.

Revisamos a Taro y vemos que los vendajes le han protegido de la gran cantidad de faltas que recibió durante el partido. El resto de los jugadores está en buena condición y mi marido parece que solo necesita descansar.

Kira los deja disfrutar el resto del día pero les pide una reunión para la noche, después de la cena.

**...**

Jun pasa la tarde en su habitación mientras los demás se reúnen para ver los programas de televisión y escuchar los comentarios sobre el triunfo. También se dan cuenta que Australia sigue arriba de ellos pues ha ganado sus dos partidos.

- Australia juega muy bien – comento cuando Jun apaga la televisión de la habitación

- Me preocupa – responde moviéndose en la cama – voy a dormir un rato, pero quiero ir a la reunión

- No creo que sea conveniente – le digo pues debería descansar y estoy segura que al entrenador no le molestará que Misugi falte

- Estoy seguro que Kira hablará de Australia – me dice con seriedad pero sin querer pelear – no creo que dure mucho y no habrá ningún entrenamiento, Yayoi. Despiértame para ir – concluye dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas

- Está bien – me rindo cerrando las cortinas para permitir a Jun dormir el resto de la tarde.

**...**

Lentamente caminamos abrazados por los pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento rumbo a la sala de proyección donde Kira los ha mandado llamar.

- No te siente bien ¿verdad? – comenta Hikaru acercándose a nosotros, rodeando a Jun por la cintura para que se apoye en él. – deberías estar en cama – le dice cuando ve que su amigo no contesta

- Quiero escuchar al entrenador

- Nos va a regañar – dice Hikaru divertido – por el empate con Arabia, Australia tiene dos puntos más que nosotros

- ¿Viste el partido de ellos?

- Sí, varios de nosotros lo vimos esta tarde – responde el capitán con preocupación – son muy buenos…

Llegamos a la sala y Hikaru sienta a Jun en uno de los sillones. Me quedo a distancia muy cerca de donde el doctor de la selección se encuentra.

- ¿No hubo manera de que se quedara a descansar? – me pregunta sabiendo cual es mi respuesta

- Durmió toda la tarde – respondo después de unos minutos como para decirle que por lo menos ha estado en reposo un rato

Kira entra en la sala, le pide el parte médico al doctor, de cada uno de los jugadores y este le dice que todos están en perfectas condiciones. Jun necesitará un par de días de descanso.

- ¿Podrá entrenar mañana? – le pregunta justo cuando lo ve sentado al frente de la sala

- No lo creo – responde el doctor y Kira asiente alejándose de nosotros, tomando su lugar al frente del salón.

Escuchamos y vemos un análisis de los partidos de Australia; Kira habla de la fortaleza que tienen algunos de los jugadores al ser jugadores regulares en la liga inglesa de futbol. Habla de la necesidad de ganar el partido para quedar en primer lugar del grupo y por último los manda a descansar pues desde el día siguiente el entrenamiento será muy fuerte. Hikaru ayuda a Jun a salir de la sala y nos acompaña hasta la habitación.

- El entrenador tiene razón – comenta Jun mientras caminamos por los pasillos – Australia es nuestro rival más fuerte y debemos ganarles…

- Les ganaremos, Misugi – le asegura su amigo con entusiasmo

- Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo – agradece Jun cuando su amigo le deja en la cama y se despide – nos vemos mañana

Mientras le entrego a Jun sus medicinas para que duerma le noto preocupado y tenso. Estoy segura que medita la posibilidad de entrenar al día siguiente.

**...**

Pasa una noche tranquila y yo también. Me levanto antes del amaneces y decido dejarle dormir. El entrenamiento está por empezar y por varios minutos medito la decisión de despertar o no a Jun, decido dejarle dormir segura de que no podrá entrenar. Jun despierta un par de horas después y le veo agotado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta y me acero a él para ayudarle a sentarse en la cama

- Es temprano – respondo. Le entrego un par de pastillas y pido el desayuno a la habitación.

- Me gustaría ir al entrenamiento… - dice sabiendo que no podría correr ni dos metros

- Jun…

- Solo estaré ahí…

- Debes descansar

Jun no se resiste y vuelve a dormir en segundos. Le despierto cuando el desayuno ha llegado y come con mucho apetito. Luego vuelve a dormir sin chistar. Pasan un par de horas antes de que despierte y comience a moverse en la cama.

- Me siento mejor – dice cuando me acerco a él – vamos al entrenamiento

- Jun…

- Quiero estar ahí, Yayoi. El equipo me necesita

- Y te necesita en buen estado, así que mejor descansa para que mañana puedas entrenar…

- Al entrenamiento táctico si voy a ir – me sentencia rindiéndose ante mis argumentos. – pídele a Hikaru que pase por mí para ir a la plática táctica en la tarde

- Está bien, Jun – le respondo rindiéndome ante su deseo de participar. Australia le preocupa y le entiendo.

**...**

El equipo viaja en buenas condiciones y gran ánimo, a Sidney para enfrentar a Australia, el favorito y hasta ahora en primer lugar de la tabla de posiciones.

La ciudad es hermosa, pero el frio que nos recibe es de un invierno apenas por concluir. Venimos preparados pero eso no me quita la sensación de preocupación que tengo siempre por Jun.

Kira da las últimas instrucciones esa tarde y por la mañana se realiza un entrenamiento ligero en la cancha de futbol. El equipo está preparado y listo para el partido.

- Te ves preocupado – le digo cuando sale del vestidor, antes de salir al campo de futbol

- Es un partido importante – me responde y le miro esperando algo más. Me ve y sonríe – no solo me preocupa el partido, mi corazón…

- Pero te siente bien ¿no?

- Sí, y el doctor nos había advertido que mi recuperación después de cada partido sería lenta, pero no me gusta Yayoi. Por más estudios, medicinas y doctores que hemos visto, mi corazón sigue igual

- Puedes jugar

- Lo sé, preciosa – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa – pero quisiera más... sé que no debería pedir, que debería conformarme con jugar partidos completos… olvida todo lo que te he dicho Yayoi… estoy bien

- Deja de preocuparte por cosas que no podemos resolver y concéntrate en el partido, Jun

- Tienes toda la razón, pequeña. Gracias – me besa justo antes de que el equipo salga al terreno de juego.

El estadio está lleno y la multitud aclama a su equipo. Observo las gradas y no veo más que un par de banderas japonesas. Australia está demasiado lejos para que los aficionados hagan el viaje.

Cierro más mi chamarra y me siento en la banca del equipo, junto mis manos y elevo una plegaria por Jun y los demás. El partido inicia.

Inmediatamente me doy cuenta quienes son los jugadores australianos que juegan en Inglaterra, un delantero y dos medios: Duviga, Konwell y Shooker. La fuerza y técnica de estos tres jugadores sobresale de la de los demás. Lo que me hace preocuparme por lo hábiles que son y a la vez me tranquiliza porque el nivel de los demás, está por debajo de ellos y si algo he aprendido en todos mis años de futbol es que los partidos no los gana un puñado de jugadores, es el equipo completo.

Duviga tiene una serie de acercamientos a la portería japonesa, pero Genzo está muy atento e Igawa controla la defensa. Hikaru grita a sus compañeros para que no se descontrolen y hagan su juego.

Genzo pone el balón en marcha con un tiro lago que llega hasta Misaki, quien retrasa al ver que tiene una fuerte marcación australiana, Hikaru controla y se la da a Misugi quien comienza el ataque japonés por la banda derecha del campo, eso permite a Misaki desmarcarse tomar el balón y dar una serie de pases cortos afuera del área chica. El portero Australiano logra hacerse con el balón.

Poco a poco Japón busca controlar el partido y logran llegar en varias ocasiones. Australia juega a cortar el ritmo de nosotros y cuando ve que hay control japonés corta la jugada sacando el balón del campo o cometiendo falta. Los 3M luchan por dar continuidad al juego japonés y evitan que los demás se desesperen pero los australianos son bastante agresivos y casi todos los jugadores tienen una marcación personal.

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamo al ver a Jun quedarse parado dejando perder un balón que Ryo le había mandado

- ¡Misugi! – grita Kira furioso desde la banda lo que hace reaccionar a mi esposo. Le hace un par de señales y me tengo que acercar a los entrenadores para saber de qué se trata.

Los australianos juegan con todo. No solo con los pies y el cuerpo, también presionan a los jugadores con palabras.

- ¿Qué le podrán decir a Jun para que se quede congelado? – me pregunto angustiada.

Matsuyama, Misaki, Misugi y Wakabayashi se encargan de controlar a sus compañeros para no caer en confrontación. Ryo está a punto de pelearse con uno de los volantes australianos cuando éste le empuja terminada la jugada.

- Tranquilo Ryo – le dice Jun interponiéndose entre los jugadores

- ¡Me empujó! – grita Ryo – está furioso porque corte su "maravillosa" jugada ¿verdad? – le grita dejándose alejar por Jun

- ¡Conserven la calma! – grita Hikaru cuando están casi todos reunidos en el área chica para un tiro de esquina en favor de Australia – ¡concéntrense en el juego! ¡somos mejores!

Es cierto, a pesar del sucio juego de Australia, Japón no deja de llegar y logra tener varias llegadas. Es casi al finalizar el primer tiempo cuando Soda le pasa el balón a Sawada, éste a Misaki quien dribla a su marcación personal y a otro más que le llega rápidamente. Dos australianos se le acercan cerrando los espacios, Misaki salta para evitar el golpe y de bolea dispara a la portería anotando un maravilloso gol. El equipo completo celebra con él felices de ir ganando el difícil partido.

Reviso la venda de Taro en el medio tiempo, pues tantas entradas nos preocupan al doctor y a mí, pero a Misaki no le afectan para nada. El resto de los jugadores están perfectamente.

- Te quedaste parado – le recuerdo a Jun cuando le entrego su medicina – ¿qué te dijo?

- Una estupidez – me responde enojado con él mismo

- Jun…

- Me dijo que sabía de mi corazón débil y que de este partido no saldría vivo

- ¡Jun! – exclamo asustada

- Es su manera de presionar, Yayoi – me dice sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo – no te preocupes

- Cuídate mucho, Jun

- Tranquila, amor.

El segundo tiempo inicia y en pocos minutos vemos como el medio tiempo sirvió para que Japón se tranquilizará, no cayera en provocaciones y jugara como sabe hacerlo. Hikaru tiene una gran oportunidad de gol, pero el balón pega en el travesaño. Jun también llega por la banda derecha y dos centros son casi goles de Misaki y de Ken.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto pues el árbitro silba deteniendo el partido cuando el balón lo tenía Hikaru en media cancha sin ningún australiano cerca

Miro hacia donde corre el árbitro y veo al delantero Duviga tirado en el suelo sangrando de la nariz. El árbitro corre con la mano en el bolsillo y saca una tarjeta roja a Igawa.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo sin entender

- ¡Es un estúpido! – exclama uno de los entrenadores que seguramente está como yo

Igawa sale del campo de juego sin objetar, todavía con los puños cerrados y una frustración enorme en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – le reclama Kira

- Lo siento – exclama un Igawa furioso

- Esto no se queda así, Igawa, tendrá que decirme que sucedió. les advertí que se controlaran, que no cayeran en sus provocaciones…

- Lo siento – vuelve a decir Igawa

- ¡Ve a bañarte!

Sacan a Duviga y su médico le atiende. Se cambia de camiseta y el árbitro corrobora que ya no está sangrando, para dejarlo regresar al partido.

Japón tarda en reacomodarse y Australia aprovecha la oportunidad. Konwell realiza una gran jugada quitándose la marcación de Matsuyama, lanza un centro a profundidad que busca a Duviga en la portería. Genzo está muy atento y se lanza para detener el balón. No sé si fue intencional o no, pero Duviga empuja el cuerpo de Genzo haciéndolo estrellarse contra el poste de la portería.

El doctor y yo entramos rápidamente al campo y tenemos que sacar a Genzo con un fuerte golpe en el ojo izquierdo.

- Imposible – le dice el doctor cuando Genzo le pide regresar al campo – ni siquiera puedes abrir el ojo

Avisamos a Kira quien manda a Morisaki a calentar rápidamente. Ken se acerca al entrenador y conversan unos segundos.

- Necesitamos otro gol – le dice Kira – Morisaki puede con la portería

Morisaki entra al campo mientras yo acompaño a Genzo a los vestidores. Ahí le revisamos a profundidad y vemos que su herida es fuerte, el hueso debajo del ojo está muy lastimado. Le inyectamos y a causa de su terquedad le ponemos una bolsa de hielo para que regrese a la banca a ver el resto del partido.

Aprovecho para quedarme con Igawa unos momentos quien sigue golpeando los lockers de los jugadores con una furia impresionante.

- Igawa – le pregunto desde lejos. Se sorprende y me mira – trata de tranquilizarte…

- Si el equipo pierde por mi culpa… - exclama y vuelve a golpear el locker con fuerza

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto recordando lo que le dijeron a Jun, intrigada por lo que le pudieron haber dicho al fuerte defensa.

- ¡Nada! – exclama aún más furioso soltando patadas y puñetazos

- Habla – le digo animándolo

- Sé que no debí. Pero no me pude aguantar, tenía que hacerlo… - exclama el grandote - ¡no me arrepiento! Y si lo vuelvo a ver…

- Igawa…

El defensa se deja caer en el suelo, respira profundamente cansado de tanta furia. Le acerco una botella de agua y me siento cerca de él.

- Hablaron de mi hija…

- ¡Igawa! – exclamo dándome cuenta de la razón de su reacción

- ¡De mi esposa! No podía permitirlo… arruiné el partido…

Me quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Igawa me pide que le deje a solas. Veo que su coraje ahora es dolor y le dejo para que también saque ese dolor. Regreso a la banca del equipo justo al momento en que Shooker anota el gol del empate.

Estamos a cinco minutos de que termine el partido y veo como Misugi ahora está en la defensa. Hikaru les grita que todavía hay tiempo. Misaki escucha y saca rápidamente para comenzar el ataque japonés. Australia defiende con todos y lo hace cortando las jugadas con faltas absurdas.

Hay un tiro de esquina. El último antes de que termine el partido. Jun, Izawa y Morisaki, los únicos en el campo japonés, se miran por unos momentos y deciden lanzarse al remate del tiro de esquina. Es todo o nada. Dejan la portería japonesa sin nadie que defienda.

- Misugi – exclama Ryo al verlo subir a rematar. Así que Ryo se queda a la mitad del campo como último recurso.

- ¡Vamos chicos! – grita Misaki quien va a realizar el tiro de esquina – arriba Morisaki – le grita al verlo llegar al área chica.

Taro lanza un excelente centro, Morisaki logra cabecear, el portero se lanza pero no llega, el balón va a entrar a la esquina inferior, pero un pie se interpone, el balón rebota dentro del área sin querer entrar. Por fin Duviga saca el balón de ahí y lanza un largo pase a Konwell quien corre junto con Ryo tratando de defender la portería japonesa.

- ¡Ryo! – exclama Morisaki corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su portería.

Konwell observa que Ryo está por llegar y dispara de media distancia con gran fuerza y colocación. Australia anota el segundo gol y el partido termina. Australia gana dos goles a uno.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hola, hola! estoy en un embrollo muy chistoso, a partir de que escribí el final, mi inspiración va de atras para adelante, llevo escritos los últimos capitulos de la historia pero no logro escribir el capítulo del partido contra Australia! por lo pronto aquí les dejo el capítulo del partido contra Arabia Saudita. Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 71**

Llego al hotel acompañando a Jun quien el partido le ha dejado agotado y por prescripción médica le mandan reposo. Muy poco tiempo estuvo en el vestidor y ninguno de los dos nos enteramos de la reacción de Kira ante la derrota. Observo el difícil respirar de mi esposo y su sueño inquieto; estoy tan acostumbrada a estos momentos que no me preocupo, en cambio mi mente está en el vestidor del equipo japonés, en la furia del entrenador y la tristeza de todos los jugadores. Imagino lo mal que se ha de sentir Igawa por su expulsión. Miro el reloj y por la hora estoy segura que los chicos ya deben estar en el hotel, tengo deseos de ir en busca de Hikaru o de Taro para saber algo, pero dejar solo a Jun me lo impide. Camino por la habitación preocupada por el torneo cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

- Pasa Hikaru – le digo feliz de verlo ahí

- ¿cómo está? – me pregunta en un susurro al ver a su amigo dormido

- Está bien, ya sabes que así es siempre…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Jun desde la cama tratando de incorporarse

Me acerco a él para ayudarle y me siento en la cama para recargarlo en mi pecho como a él le gusta. Hikaru se sienta frente a nosotros y sonríe al ver a su amigo despierto.

- Deberías dormir…

- Dime que ha pasado – le apremia Jun – que ha dicho el entrenador

- No solo él… todo el equipo está furioso, dolidos… preocupados

- No podemos volver a perder

- Es lo mismo que ha dicho Kira – le dice Hikaru y comienza a decirnos todo lo que el entrenador le ha dicho al equipo. Hay que dejar la derrota en el pasado y preocuparnos por el futuro. Nos ha ordenado reunirnos en la tarde para ver el partido y analizarlo. Así que es bueno que tengas que descansar así no tendrás que revivir el partido

- Será bueno para analizar que hicimos mal

- ¡Ay amigo! Eres todo un entrenador… es lo mismo que dice Kira, pero no quiero ver ese partido, me frustra solo pensar en la gran cantidad de posibilidades que tuvimos de anotar otro gol…!no debimos perder!

Hikaru nos deja cuando llega el doctor a revisar a Jun y es tiempo de que se presente en la sala de proyección para ver el partido. La salud de Jun no es de preocuparse, solo hay que dar tiempo a que se recupere el esfuerzo, lo que nos hace preocuparnos de que no se recupere a tiempo para realizar el largo viaje de regreso a casa. El resto del equipo tiene programado su viaje al día siguiente por la mañana y no creemos que Jun se recupere, así que decidimos quedarnos un par de días más en la ciudad permitiendo que el corazón de Jun se estabilice antes de regresar a Japón.

El doctor se encarga de los cambios y de avisar al hotel y al cuerpo técnico y en poco tiempo tenemos a Katagiri en la habitación dándonos los papeles necesarios para nuestra estancia en el hotel, nuestros boletos y permisos para estar en el país. Jun no puede evitar pregúntale su opinión sobre el partido y la difícil situación que ahora tenemos para conseguir el pase a las olimpiadas.

- Esta es la mejor selección que Japón ha tenido en su historia – nos dice Katagiri – no dudo ni un solo momento que lograremos ir a las olimpiadas. Tengo fe en el trabajo de Kira y le apoyo en todos sus decisiones.

- No debimos perder este partido… - le dice Jun

- Fue circunstancial. No lo perdimos debido a un mal trabajo. Dominamos todo el partido, aun con un jugador menos. Fueron descuidos circunstanciales lo que nos llevó a la derrota, pero eso no volverá a pasar, Jun. Estoy seguro.

Jun quisiera tener la misma seguridad que Katagiri demuestra y después de que nos deja tengo que darle una medicina para tranquilizarlo y que duerma, pues la frustración y preocupación le alteran.

Igawa nos visita por la tarde y me sorprendo al verlo en nuestra habitación pues debería estar con el resto del equipo viendo el partido. La medicina ha hecho dormir profundamente a Jun así que me siento con Igawa en la terraza para platicar. No ha querido estar con el equipo pues cree que la derrota ha sido su culpa. Trato de convencerlo de lo contrario pero no hay manera.

- Me gustaría compensarlo, pero estaré suspendido los siguientes dos juegos – dice con furia

- Igawa…

- Por mi culpa Misugi está así – dice señalando a donde mi esposo duerme – por mi culpa tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo y mantenerse en la defensa así como seguir apoyando a Taro y Matsuyama…

- Jun está enfermo – le digo tratando de que se tranquilice – después de cada partido requiere de descanso absoluto. No es tu culpa.

- Aun así… no tengo cara para ver a mis compañeros

- Tendrás que enfrentarlos y decirles que no pudiste aguantar cuando hablaron de tu esposa e hija, ellos entenderán.

- Eso espero, deseo ser un gran jugador para darle una mejor vida a mi hija

- Ya lo eres Igawa, solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Igawa se despide después de un par de horas justo cuando Jun comienza a inquietarse en la cama, me acerco a él notando que tiene un poco de fiebre. Paños húmedos y una inyección le mantienen dormido ya más tranquilo. Por la mañana desfila todo el equipo despidiéndose de Jun quien les asegura que les seguirá lo antes posible.

- Podrías ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad – escucho la voz de mi esposo desde la cama mientras yo estoy en el balcón de la habitación

- Estoy bien – le digo regresando al cuarto quitándome la chamarra por el frio que hace afuera.

- Sabes que no me gusta que estés todo el tiempo cuidándome

- Y sabes que a mí no me gusta discutir, así que deja de decirme siempre lo mismo. Me gusta cuidarte

- Yayoi…

- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? La comida no debe tardar en llegar

Me siento a su lado y busco en la televisión una película para ver. Jun se recarga en mí como le gusta mientras esperamos la comida.

...

Al día siguiente el corazón de Jun está listo para el largo viaje de regreso a casa. En cuanto llegamos a casa nos enteramos por las noticias de la difícil situación que enfrenta la selección. La prensa se les ha ido encima al igual que la afición. Los jugadores fueron recibidos con una rechifla y hasta les aventaron objetos. Uno de los cuales hirió a Igawa. La prensa solo habla de la necesidad de traer a los jugadores europeos.

Preparo una cena para mi esposo quien descansa en la habitación con la televisión prendida y un gran número de periódicos.

- Tienes que descansar – le digo entrando con los alimentos preparados

- Gracias amor – me dice con su bella sonrisa que desaparece rápidamente – ¿crees que Kira debería convocar a Tsubasa y los otros?

Medito un poco mi respuesta aunque siempre la he tenido muy clara. Creo que Kira no convocó a los que juegan en Europa por su propio bien. Ellos deben concentrarse en sus equipos para lograr afianzar su lugar en el equipo y ser regulares; y creo que lo hizo porque confía en el resto de los jugadores, cree que los chicos que quedan en Japón también son muy buenos y pueden conseguir la meta del pase a las olimpiadas.

- Traerlos podría calmar a la afición, a la prensa… – comento por fin – pero sería ir en contra de su propia estrategia, sería un golpe duro para ustedes a quienes les ha dado la responsabilidad, la confianza de conseguir el pase a las olimpiadas.

- Tienes razón Yayoi – responde meditando mi respuesta. – Necesito regresar a los entrenamientos… – me dice con frustración – ¡necesito saber cómo están mis compañeros! Debemos mantener el ánimo alto, no podemos dejarnos vencer, debemos creer que podemos conseguir el pase…

- Estoy segura que los demás están bien…

- Me gustaría saber que sucedió con Igawa, cómo está Taro… que tal se siente Ryo cuando no pudo hacer nada en el último gol. Estoy tan frustrado, Yayoi… no poder estar con mis compañeros en estos momentos…

- Estoy segura que mañana podrás incorporarte a los entrenamientos – le digo haciéndolo comer.

...

Kira retoma los entrenamientos y comienza con una larga plática a la que todo el equipo asiste incluido el cuerpo médico. El entrenador comienza por decir que sigue decidido a conseguir el pase a las olimpiadas con este equipo.

- No pienso llamar a ninguno de los jugadores que están en Europa, pero he hablado con ellos

El murmullo de todos los presentes calla a nuestro entrenador. Nos mira con su sonrisa divertida y deja que nos callemos poco a poco.

- He hablado con Hyuga, Shingo, Tomeya y Tsubasa. Los cuatro están completamente convencidos que este equipo puede conseguir el pase. Ninguno duda que puedan lograrlo y están seguros que ni habiendo estado ellos presentes hubiéramos jugado mejor de lo que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Cada uno de ustedes es un gran jugador y este equipo es el mejor que Japón ha tenido.

Igawa interrumpe la plática y es hasta que lo veo junto a Kira que me percato de su anterior ausencia.

- Quiero disculparme – dice inclinándose frente a todos nosotros – por mi culpa hemos perdido contra Australia

El silencio de los jugadores me da a entender que quieren saber la razón por la cual Igawa perdió la cabeza y se hizo expulsar. Igawa también se da cuenta que tiene que decirlo y con lágrimas de coraje les dice que uno de los jugadores australiano le molestó todo el partido con su hija, pero que cuando habló mal de su esposa muerta no pudo más y tuvo que reaccionar de esa manera.

Todo el equipo se vuelca en apoyo a su compañero entendiendo perfectamente la situación que vivió Igawa durante el partido. La pequeña hija de Igawa interrumpe haciendo que el momento pase de tensión y frustración a un momento emotivo y de unión. El equipo está convencido que solo unidos y trabajando duro podrán conseguir los siguientes puntos.

- Tendrás tu oportunidad de revancha – le dice Ryo al grandote

- No nos dejaremos vencer y ganaremos todos los partidos restantes

- ¡Iremos a las olimpiadas!

Kira aprovecha el buen ánimo y comienza con la parte técnica que tiene pensada para los siguientes partidos.

Al término de la charla y de uno en uno, revisamos a todos los jugadores. La pierna de Misaki está en perfectas condiciones, Ryo solo tiene raspones en la cara, algo a lo que ya está acostumbrado. Es Genzo quien nos preocupa pues el fuerte golpe que se ha dado en el rostro le impide jugar indefinidamente.

- Demonios – dice cuando el doctor deja el consultorio dejándome a solas con él – no puede ser que esté otra vez fuera de los partidos

- Tranquilo Genzo – le digo mientras pongo pomada y la cubro con un vendaje

- Lo que más me desespera Yayoi – me dice respirando profundamente – es que para acelerar mi recuperación no puedo hacer nada… por lo menos con mis manos tenía terapias, podía hacer algo que me quitara esta ansiedad de no jugar. Pero este golpe… ¡¿Qué hago, Yayoi?!

- Tranquilizarte, Genzo, solo eso puedes hacer

- Desearía poder jugar, ayudar al equipo…

- Genzo… – exclamo sin saber que más decirle. He escuchado tantas veces esas ideas en boca de mi esposo y aun así nunca sé que decir, nunca se cómo hacerles sentir mejor. Así que solo me acerco y le abrazo

- Gracias, hermosa – me dice después de un rato en mis brazos – prometo no decirle nada a Misugi

- ¡Genzo! – exclamo furiosa

- Bueno, si tu deseas que tu esposo sepa de nuestra relación… – dice divertido

- ¡Basta ya! Vete que todavía tengo que recoger todo aquí

...

- ¿Tengo que preocuparme por algo, Yayoi? – me pregunta seriamente Jun cuando estamos en los campos de entrenamiento. Le respondo que se debe preocupar por cuidar su corazón pero me mira haciéndome entender que no se refiere a eso. Con la mirada señala a nuestro portero en la banca, con rostro de frustración

- ¿Realmente me estas preguntando esto, Jun? – le digo a punto de enfurecer – ¿En serio crees que deberías preocuparte? ¿No dejamos todas estas tonterías atrás? ¿Acaso ser tu esposa no te demostró mi entrega total hacia ti?

- Para ya, amor – me interrumpe rodeándome con sus brazos – tienes razón, soy un tonto que sigue permitiendo que los celos le arruinen la felicidad

- Tienes razón – le digo acurrucándome en su pecho – ¡eres un tonto! Y de una vez te advierto que Genzo no puede jugar, así que estaré con él durante los entrenamientos, le ayudaré con su recuperación y estaré a su lado en la banca durante los partidos.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – me dice riendo sin dejarme alejar de su lado

- Te estoy advirtiendo que no aguantaré un solo comentario de tu parte – le digo con seriedad – Genzo está sufriendo mucho… tú mejor que nadie debería comprender como se siente al no poder ayudar al equipo…

- Y por experiencia sé que estar a tu lado es la única manera de no morir de frustración – me dice con su dulce voz – tienes razón, preciosa. Aunque me duela el alma dejaré que consueles a nuestro amigo, pero solo un poco ¡¿eh?!

- Te amo, Jun

...

Para la siguiente ronda comenzaremos con el partido contra Arabia Saudita, luego Vietnam de visita y por último recibiremos a Australia. Debemos ganar los tres partidos para asegurar nuestro lugar en las olimpiadas. El ánimo es bueno y la afición responde de igual manera llenando el estadio para nuestro partido contra Arabia Saudita. Nuestro entrenador está listo con la alineación en la cual incluye a los 3M con una formación horizontal que permita hacer una línea defensiva y una línea ofensiva con Nitta y Wakashimazu en la delantera. Morisaki está en la portería y Genzo se dedica a hacerle comentarios de cada uno de los jugadores árabes.

- Deja ya a Morisaki – le digo al verlo cada vez más nervioso

- Tengo experiencia con los árabes y deseo decirle todo lo que sé – me contesta Genzo un poco enojado y continuando con su monologo a Morisaki.

El equipo está listo y dejo el vestidor después de vendar la pierna de Taro, salgo al campo para observar a la afición que ya pintó el lugar de banderas blancas y rojas. Busco a los amigos, así como a la familia.

- ¿Cómo está Jun, Yayoi? – me pregunta mi suegra cuando me acerco a saludar

- Perfectamente – le respondo – está ansioso por jugar y ganar

- Esperemos que no se tenga que esforzar más de la cuenta

El señor Misugi nos interrumpe regañando a la señora por siempre estar tan preocupada. Les sonrío y saludo a los chicos de la porra quienes se alegran con verme y me dicen que han hablado por teléfono con Sanae. Su embarazo va viento en popa y el trabajo de Tsubasa en el Barcelona está dando frutos rápidamente.

- Nos ha pedido que apoyemos al equipo como si estuviera ella aquí

- Entonces estoy segura que escucharé sus gritos por todo el estadio – respondo divertida y me alejo a saludar al otro grupo que siempre busco: el club de admiradoras de Misugi

En cuanto las veo me quito la chamarra para que vean mi playera, la cual coincide con la que ellas han traído el día de hoy. Una playera roja con letras en blanco y los nombres de cada una de nosotras en la parte de atrás. Me sorprendo cuando veo que el grupo ha aumentado y se han integrado los novios de algunas de ellas que aunque no se ponen las playeras, apoyan a Jun.

- Gracias chicas – les digo saludándolas antes de comenzar la serie de preguntas sobre Jun, su salud y su estado de ánimo para este partido

- Estamos seguras que hará un gran papel el día de hoy.

- Ya tenemos boletos para el partido contra Australia – comenta otra

- Pero no podremos ir a Vietnam…

- Jun sabe que siempre están apoyándolo, no importa que sea desde sus casas.

Me despido regresando a la zona de vestidores donde los equipos ya están listos para salir al campo. Observo como varios jugadores se saludan, entre ellos está el capitán Owariana saludando a Misaki. Me acerco a Jun para desearle suerte y decirle que tiene gran apoyo en la tribuna.

- Gracias, Yayoi – me dice con un dulce beso antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el campo.

Escuchamos los himnos y junto mis manos en una oración por la salud de Misugi. El árbitro silba y el partido comienza. Supongo que jugar en tantas ocasiones nos hace conocernos muy bien y Hikaru se concentra en la marcación personal de Owariana evitando que suba al ataque. Taro es quien comanda nuestro ataque y después de los primeros minutos de juego, logra un par de jugadas fabulosas que por suerte de los árabes no se traducen en goles para nosotros. Pero a la mitad del primer tiempo Hikaru tiene el balón y es marcado por Owariana quien con una fuerte barrida desvía el balón, Taro lo recupera, le da un pase a Jun comenzando una serie de pases rápidos y precisos que permiten a Misaki tirar a la portería anotando el primer gol.

Arabia Saudita se lanza al ataque con ferocidad y me tengo que sentar con Genzo cuando este no deja de gritarle a Morisaki que debe tener cuidado.

- Está haciendo un buen trabajo – le comento dándole una bolsa de hielo con la única finalidad de que se entretenga en algo

- No lo dudo pero están atacando mucho – responde sumamente nervioso

- Anda siéntate que gritar de esa manera no le ayuda a tu herida

- No entiendo como Jun puede aguantar esta tensión – comenta después de un rato de estar sentado en la banca sin poder gritar a sus compañeros

- Es muy frustrante – le platico – pero tienes que confiar en tus compañeros, ésta es la selección y son los mejores jugadores de Japón los que están entregándose por entero…

- Tienes razón – me sonríe Genzo rodeándome con su brazo – gracias por tu apoyo, Yayoi

El medio tiempo le da una nueva oportunidad a Genzo para hablar con Morisaki quien le dice a todo que sí y se arma de paciencia. Recibo a Jun con su chamarra, una botella de agua y una de sus pastillas.

- Gracias, amor – me dice tomando su medicina antes de entrar al vestidor. Los chicos se cambian y luego nos permiten entrar para revisar a los lastimados. Solo un ligero desgarre en el muslo de Nitta y el vendaje protector de Misaki

- Estoy seguro que ganaremos – me dice Taro mientras le vendo su pierna izquierda

- Yo también estoy segura – le respondo terminando mi labor.

Kira decide seguir con la misma alineación aunque los árabes si hacen un cambio para atacar con más personas. Jun se queda en media cancha junto con Hikaru para contrarrestar y Genzo desde la banca sigue gritando desesperado cada vez que un balón se acerca a la portería de Morisaki.

Owariana se va al ataque y muy cerca de él está Hikaru marcándolo, aun así el árabe realiza un tiro de media distancia que es interceptado por la enorme cara de Ishizaki. Izawa está muy al pendiente y toma el balón en el rebote mandando un largo pase a Taro quien sin Owariana en la defensa, está en perfecta posición para atacar. Taro recibe perfectamente y se enfrenta a dos jugadores árabes que le marcan, pero Misaki logra deshacerse de ellos dejando a Nitta solo contra el portero. Es la mejor opción y Misaki lanza un pase certero y rápido a donde Nitta solo tiene que desviar lejos de donde el portero ya va acortando el ángulo de tiro. Todo el estadio celebra la tranquilidad que el segundo gol nos da. Por más intentos de Arabia Saudita, Japón controla el partido hasta el final y ganamos. De ambas bancas informamos a los jugadores que Australia le ha ganado a Vietnam.

- Es una lástima – le dice Jun a Owariana cuando se saludan a la mitad del campo al darse cuenta que con ese triunfo de Australia, Arabia Saudita ya no tiene posibilidades de conseguir el pase a las olimpiadas

- Será en otra ocasión – responde el noble jugador – me dio gusto jugar contigo Jun, eres un gran líbero, pero ahora en la media cancha me doy cuenta que eres un extraordinario jugador, no importa en qué posición estés.

Misaki se acerca a saludar y Owariana le promete entregarse al cien por ciento en los siguientes juegos, sin importar que ya no tengan posibilidades.

- Soy un miembro de la familia real, por lo que mi promesa será cumplida. Siempre damos todo en cada momento y los siguientes partidos no serán la excepción. Les deseo mucha suerte

- Gracias Owariana

- Salúdenme a Tsubasa


	72. Chapter 72

**Hola, hola! disculpen la tardanza, pero quería terminar de revisar el manga y el partido contra Australia antes de subir este capítulo! Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios! **

**Capítulo 72**

El viaje a Hanoi nos da un par de días para le recuperación de Jun y levantar el ánimo del equipo decidido a ganar los tres partidos y conseguir el pase a las Olimpiadas. Vietnam nos recibe con la esperanza de un triunfo y el clima cálido es perfecto para un partido de futbol. Kira los hace entrenar con fuerza antes del partido, preocupándome por la salud de Jun, pero no hay nada que pueda impedir que mi esposo practique. La tensión de Genzo es lo que me distrae de mi preocupación. Mientras el entrenamiento se realiza no me canso de observar y tratar de tranquilizar a Genzo quien se dedica a gritar a sus compañeros cada vez que ve algún error. Aunque es el entrenador el único que logra callarlo cuando se harta de sus gritos y direcciones.

- Has algo útil y ayuda a los porteros a practicar – le dice enviándolo a la zona de porterías donde Morisaki y Ken entrenan los tiros a balón parado.

**...**

Descanso al lado de mi esposo por la noche mientras el equipo cena. Me recuesto a su lado, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y permito al suave latido de su corazón ser mi paliativo para dormir. Ese hermoso sonido es lo que me hace dormir tranquila.

- Tu corazón no se oye muy tranquilo – le comento después de un rato recostada en su pecho – ¿te sientes mal?

- Estoy bien, preciosa. Lo que sucede es que estoy preocupado. Mañana tenemos que ganar y para colmo, esperar que Arabia Saudita le gane a Australia. No se pueden despegar más de nosotros, en puntos

- Arabia Saudita podrá con ellos – le digo sin estar muy convencida

- Ellos ya no tienen ninguna posibilidad, así que puede que no jueguen al cien por ciento…

- Piensa positivamente, Jun. De nuestra parte no debe quedar, ustedes deben salir a jugar y esperar que lo demás se de.

**...**

El estadio está lleno y son pocos los aficionados que apoyan a Japón, eso no nos afecta pues venimos sabiendo que el triunfo no es una opción, es una obligación si queremos nuestro pase a las olimpiadas. La revisión médica de los jugadores es rápida: Jun está listo para jugar, la pierna de Taro ha sido vendada por protección y Genzo ha quedado fuera del partido. De ahí, el resto de los chicos está perfectamente.

Salgo a la cancha para tomar mi lugar en la banca de la selección, junto mis manos y levanto una oración al cielo por la salud de mi esposo. Los equipos salen al campo, se tocan los himnos de manera respetuosa y la afición grita cuando se da el silbatazo inicial.

Vietnam se convierte en un fuerte rival al estar en su cancha y maneja una fuerte marcación a los delanteros. Nitta está bloqueado y hasta Taro tiene una marcación personal que no se le despega ni cuando está en media cancha. La delantera vietnamita no genera preocupación para Genzo a mi lado, quien se controla lo más que puede y deja de gritarle a Morisaki al ver que hace un par de grandes paradas.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte – le digo cuando Morisaki ha detenido un tiro vietnamita

- Creo que tienes razón – exclama sentándose en la banca con frustración

El partido es muy tenso, la fuerte marcación de los jugadores impide el avance japonés; utilizan las faltas para cortar las jugadas e impedirnos avanzar. Observo a Jun y veo como su mente comienza a trabajar mientras sigue en el juego. Está buscando la manera de cortar la marcación, de atacar y conseguir anotar. En pocos minutos comienza a gritar a la defensa para que juegue al fuera de lugar y eso permita subir las líneas de juego, permitiéndoles a los 3M subir más al ataque y abrir diferentes ataques que permitan anotar sin necesidad de Nitta y Taro a quien marcan férreamente.

Matsuyama apoya a su amigo y juntos comienzan a atacar más. El fuera de juego funciona y Morisaki despeja rápidamente directo a donde Taro la toma en el círculo central, tiene dos hombres marcándole, pero aun así demuestra su calidad de juego controlando el balón, driblando a uno de sus marcadores y dando el balón a Hikaru quien cambia rápidamente de juego y lanza el balón al otro lado de la cancha a donde Jun ya está solo. Jun toma el balón y avanza hacia la portería vietnamita, la marcación de Nitta permanece y esté se mueve buscando abrir espacios para el ataque de mi esposo. Taro permanece en la media jalando su propia marcación. Jun tiene espacio y fuera del área grande realiza un impresionante tiro de media distancia que va directo a gol, dejando al portero sin posibilidad de detenerlo.

- ¡Qué gran gol! – exclama Genzo levantándose a celebrar con el resto de la banca.

Matsuyama felicita a Misugi y el resto del equipo se une. Jun me mira a la distancia y sonríe. Le mando un beso mientras el partido se reanuda. Vietnam está desconcentrado y Japón aprovecha para atacar, la marcación a los delanteros es lo único que se conserva, pero para Nitta y Taro es más fácil deshacerla. Hikaru tiene el balón y le lanza un pase a Nitta quien logra controlar aun con un hombre pegado a él, se da cuenta que no puede tirar y regresa el balón a Hikaru quien ha seguido corriendo para apoyarlo. Nuestro capitán no lo piensa y tira razo y fuerte a la portería anotando el segundo gol del partido casi al minuto treinta de primer tiempo.

- Extraordinario –le grita Jun felicitando a su amigo y el resto del equipo se une a ellos.

Mientras el equipo celebra el gol, veo como Katagiri conversa con Kira haciéndolo mudar de alegría a preocupación.

- Australia debe de estar ganando – me comenta Genzo cuando el también nota la preocupación en el rostro de nuestro entrenador

No me cuesta mucho investigar y saber que las palabras de Wakabayashi son ciertas. Australia va ganando lo que nos dificulta el pase. Le comento a Katagiri y me dice que Kira ha decidido no decirle nada a los jugadores. Están muy concentrados y saber sobre el otro partido les puede distraer.

El primer tiempo termina con un dominio de nuestra parte. Recibo a Misugi con una toalla y una botella de agua y le felicito por su gol. Me besa preguntándome sobre el partido de Australia y Arabia Saudita

- No sé – respondo mintiendo

Kira no menciona nada argumentando que no ha terminado y que la instrucción de la federación es que los equipos no sepan nada durante los encuentros. Les pide concentración y entrega, el partido puede que este ganado pero tener un mayor número de goles a nuestro favor en este momento, podría ser de gran ayuda más adelante. El equipo se concentra en el partido contra Vietnam y salen a la cancha decididos a anotar más goles.

Me despido de Jun con un beso y un par de pastillas. El equipo tendrá algunas modificaciones, Takeshi Sawada entrará acompañando a Nitta y Ken pasará a la portería. Vietnam también realiza un par de cambios intentando recuperarse, pero el ánimo nos favorece y seguimos dominando. Taro realiza un par de jugadas acompañado por Misugi o Matsuyama además de con Sawada, quien demuestra en pocos minutos porque además de ser el mejor jugador de la selección sub-20 también es un gran jugador en esta selección.

- Ser compañero de Hyuga y Ken, le ha servido para crecer y madurar su juego rápidamente – me comenta Genzo cuando vemos una extraordinaria jugada del chico.

- Es un gran jugador

- Es el integrante más chico de esta selección – nos dice Katagiri con seguridad – pero es un hecho que pertenece a esta selección "dorada"

Sawada tiene el balón, está muy cerca de la portería y tiene a dos jugadores marcándole muy de cerca. Vemos como dribla a uno y comienza con el otro. Queda solo con el portero quien está por cerrarle el ángulo de tiro. Takeshi ve el movimiento y levanta el balón tirando de lado para que Taro llegue a rematar sin ningún problema

Todos gritamos emocionados por el tercer gol y vemos como Misaki corre a felicitar a Sawada por la gran decisión de no comprometer la oportunidad. La emoción de ganar por tres goles es increíble y el resto del partido Japón demuestra su gran potencial individual. Cada uno de los jugadores tiene la oportunidad de lucirse y demostrar sus aptitudes en el campo. El estadio agradece la gran demostración y Vietnam no se rinde en ningún momento, haciendo un gran partido para la afición.

- ¿Cómo ha terminado el partido de Australia? – pregunta Taro a Genzo en cuanto termina el partido

Todos están al pendiente de la pregunta y Genzo mira al entrenador quien afirma con la cabeza autorizando al portero a decirnos.

- Arabia Saudita ha empatado en el último minuto del partido

- ¡Owariana! – exclama Taro emocionado con la respuesta

- Owariana le prometió dar un buen partido sin importar que ya no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de clasificación – me comenta Jun mientras le cubro con su chamarra

- Ese empate nos pone en la pelea…

- Así es, Yayoi. Todavía tenemos posibilidades de ir a las Olimpiadas

**...**

El entrenador Kira da la tarde libre, pero ninguno de los jugadores quiere celebrar o siquiera salir a cenar. Se encierran en uno de los salones del hotel a ver el partido de Australia. Peleo con Jun para que no vaya a la reunión y se quede en cama descansando. Hikaru me apoya pero aún así no logramos convencerlo, así que nos acompaña hasta la sala donde acomodo a Jun en uno de los sillones y aunque Kira le reclama su presencia, no logra convencerlo de que se retire. Le cubro con una manta y acomodo sus pies en un banco. El resto del equipo no tarda en acomodarse a ver el partido y todos juntos analizan cada jugada del equipo.

Estoy al pendiente de las necesidades de mi esposo, pero lo que más me sorprende es escucharlo, no para de dar indicaciones y observaciones sobre las tácticas de juego de Australia. Sin importar el cansancio que denota, el sigue comentando el partido.

- Es un gran táctico - me comenta Kira en algún momento - será un muy buen entrenador en un futuro

Me acerco a darle un poco de agua y algo de comer y aunque le vuelvo a pedir que nos vayamos a la habitación su sola mirada me ruega que no lo haga. Le beso y me quedo cerca de él, observando lo gran jugador que es, lo mucho que los compañeros aprecian sus conocimientos y como lo escuchan con atención.

Cuando por fin terminan de analizar el partido Hykaru ayuda a su amigo a dejar el salón

- Estas agotado, Jun. Creo que no debiste venir - le dice al sentir el poco esfuerzo que hace Jun por caminar

- Sus observaciones fueron importantes - comenta Igawa acercándose a nosotros - gracias por estar en la reunión, Jun. - le dice cargando a mi esposo como si no pesara nada

- Gracias Igawa - le dice Hykaru agradeciendo la ayuda de llevar a su amigo a la habitación

No tardamos en llegar a la habitación e Igawa recuesta a Jun en la cama

- Gracias Igawa - le dice mi esposo cerrando los ojos demostrando el gran esfuerzo que hizo por estar durante la reunión

- Gracias a ti Misugi – responde el defensa despidiéndose junto con Hikaru dejándome al cuidado de mi esposo - cuídalo que mañana viajamos de regreso a Japón

**...**

La única opción que Japón tiene para conseguir el pase a las Olimpiadas es ganando a Australia con una diferencia de tres goles. Nadie duda que el equipo pueda conseguirlo, pero es una tarea difícil. La prensa se vuelca sobre la selección, en las entrevistas que Kira y Katagiri dan a los medios siempre hablan con seguridad sobre el triunfo y los tres goles mínimos necesarios. La afición apoya al equipo y las encuestas aseguran que el partido será espectacular, pues los jugadores se entregarán al cien por ciento y verán varios goles. Los boletos para el partido en el estadio Nacional de Tokio se venden en unas cuantas horas, el deseo de la gente de apoyar a su selección hace que se instalen pantallas en el estadio de beisbol aledaño al de futbol. Con forme pasan los días, la federación manda poner pantallas en los parque más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

Mantener estable el corazón de Misugi en estas condiciones se convierte en todo un reto, pues él es el primero en querer demostrar que está selección puede con el paquete.

- Todos los chicos están entrenando, Yayoi. ¡No me pidas que deje el entrenamiento!

- Tu corazón no está bien, Jun – le respondo después de verlo agitado durante uno de los entrenamientos

- Estoy bien – reclama con frustración

- Sabes que Aoba tiene la autoridad para sacarte de la practica – interrumpe Kira acercándose a nosotros – así que deja de entrenar y ven conmigo, quiero hablarte de una táctica que tengo

- Está bien – responde Jun colocándose su chamarra.

Agradezco la presencia de nuestro entrenador y su oportuna intervención así como el apoyo que le brinda a mi esposo cuando no puede entrenar. Los veo alejarse de los campos de entrenamiento y sentarse en una pequeña oficina de cristal, por casi dos horas.

El rostro de Misugi me demuestra que la plática no ha sido del todo amena haciéndome pensar en la posibilidad de que Kira no lo esté considerando para la alineación del próximo partido.

- ¿Me das una de mis pastillas? – me pregunta acercándose a mí. En un rápido movimiento saca mi pastillero del bolsillo de mi pantalón abriéndolo para que elija la necesaria

- ¿Alguna mala noticia?

- Se puede decir – responde Jun después de tragar la pastilla y dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas alejándose de mi lado

- Jun…

- Estoy bien, amor – me dice y luego mira al campo de juego donde todos están entrenando con fuerza –Dudo poder entrenar hoy ¿verdad?

- Verdad – le respondo completamente intrigada por su actitud

- Trabajaré en la sala táctica el resto de la mañana – me dice sin decirme nada pero asegurándome con su mirada que está bien.

Miro a Kira al otro lado del campo, reuniéndose con el resto de los jugadores a quienes continua gritando y dando indicaciones sobre sus prácticas. También habla con sus ayudantes técnicos, manda llamar a los hermanos Tachibana y los tres dejan los campos de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta Genzo haciéndome saltar del susto pues no esperara que se acercara por detrás de mí

- ¡Genzo!

- Lo siento, preciosa pero algo te habrá dicho Misugi

- No me ha dicho nada

- Pues algo está pasando. Misugi no se veía muy bien…

- Su corazón le está dando problemas – respondí tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que tuve que sacarlo de la práctica

- Pero Kira lo ha puesto a ayudarle en la parte táctica, así que él debe de saber qué es lo que el entrenador tiene en mente para el próximo partido

- No sé nada…

- ¿Crees que dejen a Jun fuera del partido?

- Eso creo – le digo rindiéndome a sus preguntas, sintiendo una profunda tristeza – creo que ahora mandó llamar a los Tachibana porque cualquiera de ellos puede ocupar el lugar de Jun

- Tranquila, Yayoi – me dice abrazándome con dulzura – Jun sabrá manejar la frustración que se siente estar fuera de un partido tan importante

En ese momento recuerdo que Genzo estaba con el doctor en revisión.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? – le pregunto separándome de él para ver su rostro y el enorme moretón que trae en el pómulo izquierdo

- Tengo que usar esta estúpida mascara – dice girando el antifaz en su mano –No podré jugar – exclama con profunda tristeza y frustración

- Genzo…

- No digas nada, Yayoi – dice alejándose de mi – estoy tan…

- ¿Furioso? – le digo sabiendo perfectamente cómo se debe sentir – ¿frustrado? ¿enojado?

- ¡Todo eso y más!

- Lo siento mucho, Genzo. Pero tu herida fue muy fuerte

- ¡Lo sé! Pero esperaba poder apoyar a mis compañeros, conseguir el pase a las Olimpiadas… por lo menos Misugi cuando no puede jugar el entrenador Kira le da trabajo como táctico, pero a mí

- ¡A ti te ordeno que apoyes a Morisaki! – le grita Kira junto a nosotros y los dos saltamos de susto con su presencia y su fuerte voz – si quieres hacer algo por el equipo, ayúdale a entrenar.

- ¡Sí! – exclama alejándose del lugar para ir a la zona de porteros.

Kira me sonríe rápidamente como disculpándose por sus gritos. Me quedo mirándole buscando algo de información que me permita saber qué es lo que está pasando.

- Pídele a Misaki y Matsuyama que se reúnan conmigo en la sala táctica – me pide con la mayor suavidad que le es posible – y luego ve a la zona médica, creo que el doctor necesita tu ayuda, Aoba

Asiento y corro hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde Taro y Matsuyama están entrenando, les digo que se reúnan en la sala táctica y juntos caminamos hasta que nos separamos para ir cada uno a nuestro destino.

- ¿Sabes para que nos quiere? – me pregunta Hikaru y niego con la cabeza

- Jun está con él – les comento

- Su corazón no está bien ¿verdad?

- No lo está

- ¿Pone en riesgo su participación? – me pregunta Misaki

- No – respondo con honestidad – no ha estado al cien por ciento, pero podremos tranquilizar su corazón para el partido. Estoy segura.

- Entonces no es eso por lo que nos llaman… – medita Matsuyama en voz alta justo cuando nos separamos

**...**

- ¡Kazuo! ¡Masao! – exclamo al verlos recostados en la mesas de examen – ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

- Creo que es la edad, Aoba – me responde Kazuo con su característica alegría

- Ya no somos unos niños, aunque nos gustaría seguirlo siendo… – concluye el otro y sigo sin entender.

El doctor y yo les revisamos sin encontrar ningún problema serio. Aunque si me doy cuenta que el doctor les revisa insistentemente sus rodillas y ligamentos. Hago lo mismo con el otro hermano buscando algo, pero todo está bien. Siempre han tenido un poco de problemas, pero nada serio que les impida jugar.

- ¿Jugarán contra Australia? – pregunto tratando de saber si están aquí porque serán el reemplazo de mi esposo

- Eso esperamos – responde uno de ellos

- Pero es decisión del entrenador. Ahora mismo lo están discutiendo.

Es un hecho. Mi esposo no jugará contra Australia y los Tachibana entrarán al relevo. Jun debe estar tratando de convencer a Kira de que puede jugar.


	73. Chapter 73

**Hola, hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero no podía subir este capítulo sin haber escrito el que sigue porque es el partido contra Australia :) Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 73**

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto acercándome a mi esposo quien está en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento después de un par de horas de estar encerrado con los demás en la sala táctica

- Taro está tratando de convencerlos – me dice Hikaru aunque sus palabras no me explican nada – ¡están locos! No podemos permitirlo, Jun

- Opino lo mismo, pero ya oíste al entrenador. Es decisión de ellos y debemos respetarla.

- Tú hablaste con ellos – dice Hikaru sin dejar de mirar a los otros tres conversando – ¿no les pudiste convencer?

- No. Utilice todos los argumentos que te puedas imaginar.

- Si tu no pudiste convencerlos, nadie podrá

- Tendremos que aceptarlo…

- ¡Es muy peligroso! – exclama alejándose un poco, pateando el césped a sus pies

Miro a Jun buscando una explicación. Me abraza y besa mi frente contándome que los hermanos Tachibana quieren jugar el siguiente partido. No veo ningún problema y estoy por decir algo pero Jun no me deja y continúa diciéndome que los hermanos desean anotar el primer gol del partido utilizando su salto de huracán.

- ¿Todavía lo hacen? – pregunto pues en los últimos años los chicos han dejado de hacerlo y siempre he creído que es debido a que ya no son los pequeños niños que podían saltar utilizando las piernas del otro

- No – responde Jun y todo lo sucedido en las horas anteriores toma sentido.

La revisión de los hermanos por el doctor, buscando alguna lesión en sus rodillas. Los comentarios de los hermanos con respecto a la edad y el rostro de Misugi cuando salió de su primera plática con el entrenador. Los hermanos Tachibana quieren arriesgarse a una fuerte lesión con tal de conseguir la anotación del primer gol.

- Kira tampoco desea que lo hagan

- No – asegura Misugi – pero están decididos. Tienen una gran idea y combinada con una serie de tácticas que sabemos que Australia usará, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de anotar y romper el esquema de juego australiano

- Pero las piernas de los hermanos no aguantarán…

- Es lo mismo que nos ha dicho el doctor y por lo que ahora Taro está tratando de convencerlos

- Tú hablaste con ellos ¿cierto? – pregunto

- Creo que nadie mejor que yo entiende lo que es poner en riesgo tu vida en un partido – me dice con su hermosa sonrisa – pero no los convencí. Es más creo que fue contraproducente, dicen que si yo arriesgo mi vida en cada juego, porque ellos no se pueden arriesgar un sola vez.

- Kira no puede usarlos… ¡no debe meterlos! – exclamo preocupada

- Es decisión de ellos... además, lo que proponen tiene mucho sentido y creo que es la única opción que tenemos – concluye con profunda tristeza.

- Solo nos queda dar lo mejor de nosotros en el partido para no tener que usarlos. No pienso darles el centro que nos piden. Por lo menos yo no pienso arrojárselos… – dice Hikaru uniéndose nuevamente a nosotros – debemos anotar, amigo. Debemos buscar anotar sin utilizar el huracán Tachibana

**...**

Esa noche la paso en la habitación de Misugi monitoreando su corazón para saber si el cambio de medicinas le ha ayudado.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte – le comento después de un rápido electrocardiograma

- No puedo Yayoi – me responde con frustración – pero estoy seguro que podré jugar el partido

- No lo dudo, pero no puedes seguir así

- Es el último partido – me sonríe

- Y luego regresaras al FC Tokyo y la escuela…

- Empezaré mi especialidad – dice con entusiasmo

- Será mucho trabajo…

- Tranquila preciosa, vayamos por pasos – me dice invitándome a acostar a su lado.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón haciendo que el mío recobre la tranquilidad y la felicidad. Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio, sintiéndonos felices de tenernos.

- El entrenador me ha pedido un informe de tu salud – le comento no muy segura de hacer lo correcto

- Lo sé – me dice y siento como sus brazos me aprietan un poco más – está dudando meterme en el partido

- Es porque no te calmas y tu corazón sigue inestable

- Pero puedo jugar ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Sí – le respondo con seguridad – pero tienes que cuidarte, Jun

- El entrenador está dudando de mi participación por los cambios

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¿Sabes que Kira siempre mantiene un cambio preparado para mí, en cada partido? – me comenta y niego pues no tenía idea – si los hermanos Tachibana anotan el primer gol con su huracán, tendrán que ser cambiados, quedando solo un cambio para el resto del partido… el cambio que siempre tiene por si me siento mal.

- Jun…

- Tantos años y me sigo sintiendo mal ante estas consideraciones…

**...**

Todos estamos de acuerdo que el corazón de Misugi no está en perfectas condiciones, pero eso no es impedimento para que juegue un partido completo. Aun así, Kira se mantiene muy al pendiente de la salud de mi esposo y mientras refuerza el entrenamiento de Wakashimazu y Nitta, quienes serán los reemplazos de los Tachibana. El entrenador ha preferido no decirle al resto del equipo de lo que sucederá si los hermanos anotan con su skylab huracán.

Misugi comienza a practicar jugadas a balón parada en compañía de Hikaru así que me distraigo viendo las extraordinarias jugadas que Nitta y Ken han desarrollado en los últimos meses.

- Es impresionante ¿no es verdad? – me dice Hikaru sentándose a mi lado en el césped – Nitta paso un tiempo con Ken en un entrenamiento de Karate. Juntos hacen cosas extraordinarias

- Son fabulosos – digo mientras recibo a Jun del otro lado

- Mientras ellos practicaban y mejoraban su juego, nosotros esquiando en Sapporo – comenta mi esposo – ¿no les da vergüenza?

- La verdad no – responde Matsuyama – me divertí mucho esquiando y verte aprender fue aún más divertido

- ¡Cállate Hikaru, que soy muy bueno esquiando!

- Dejen de pelear y déjenme ver a Nitta y Ken – les digo dando por terminada la discusión.

- No entiendo porque no podemos iniciar el partido con Nitta y Wakashimazu, así anotar el primer gol y dejar a los hermanos Tachibana sanos y a salvo… - comenta Matsuyama mientras seguimos las increíbles jugadas que los chicos han desarrollado basados en el karate

- Son jugadas que se pueden realizar si tenemos el control del partido, pero Australia no nos lo permitirá, jugará a la defensiva y solo con un centro tan elevado como el huracán de los hermanos podrá romper ese esquema de juego – responde Jun demostrándome lo mucho que sabe sobre tácticas futbolísticas.

**...**

Todo está listo para el partido. Los boletos agotados, el estadio de beisbol aledaño también lo está y una gran congregación se observa en los parques donde han instalado pantallas gigantes. La expectativas es mucha y gracias a dios el apoyo a los chicos también.

Me despido de Jun en la entrada del vestidor después de revisarle rápidamente. Esta sumamente entusiasmado por el partido. Salgo por el túnel hasta el campo de juego y observo la multitud de personas y la gran cantidad de banderas nacionales ondeando alegremente por toda la tribuna. Me acerco a una parte donde sé que encontraré a la familia Misugi acompañados de mis padres. Los saludo y les digo que Jun está listo para el partido. También me quito la chamarra del equipo dejando al descubierto la playera del club de admiradoras de mi esposo. Una hermosa playera rosa con mi nombre atrás: "Sra. Misugi". Un pequeño grupo de chicas gritan y se levantan con las mismas playeras rosas y les saludo desde el campo. También distingo muy cerca de la banca a los chicos del Nankatsu con sus enormes banderas ondeando.

Regreso a la banca cuando veo que el resto del cuerpo técnico sale. Los equipos están preparados y observo a los enormes jugadores australianos. En la alineación están sus tres jugadores estrella, los que juegan en la liga inglesa. Junto mis manos y elevo una plegaria al cielo por la salud de mi esposo y de todos los jugadores de la selección incluidos los hermanos Tachibana.

- No solo deberías rezar por tu esposo, Yayoi – me dice Genzo a mi lado – deberías incluirnos a todos

- Siempre lo hago – le recrimino

- Pues entonces no rezas con mucho fervor pues salí lastimado y no pude recuperarme para este partido

- ¡Nada que ver, Wakabayashi… nada que ver!

Por Japón estará Morisaki en la portería, Ryo, Izawa, Igawa y Soda en la defensa; en la media cancha estarán los 3M acompañados del pequeño genio Sawada y de delanteros los gemelos Tachibana.

Los chicos se forman y escuchan los himnos nacionales, luego Matsuyama saluda a los árbitros e intercambia banderín con el otro equipo. Los jugadores toman posición y en pocos minutos el partido se inicia con movimiento de Australia.

**...**

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto al ver el juego de Australia

- Quieren matar el tiempo. Controlar el balón y dejar pasar el tiempo – me responde Wakabayashi furioso.

Los jugadores australianos se dedican a pasar el balón de uno a otro, sin ningún movimiento de peligro, sin siquiera pasar de la media cancha. Tal como me lo había comentado Jun, Australia hará su juego impidiendo a Japón controlar el balón.

- Tenemos que romperles el juego – dice Genzo frustrado por la actuación australiana – tenemos que hacernos del balón y anotar rápidamente ¡Necesitamos tres goles!

- Tranquilo Genzo, estoy segura que conseguirán anotar – digo observando a los hermanos Tachibana, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver que ellos son la única opción que tenemos para anotar el primer gol.

Esta forma de juego comienza a desesperar a los jugadores, tanto que Soda deja la defensa y sube a la media cancha para tratar de recuperar el balón. Nuestro capitán Matsuyama grita tratando de poner orden en el equipo, evitando que los chicos se desesperen y cometan algún error. Pero Soda ya está barriendo a un australiano sin lograr quitarle el balón. El australiano aprovecha la salida y ataca. Jun intenta regresar para ocupar el lugar de Soda, pero el australiano al sentir a Misugi cerca da un pase al único delantero australiano: Duviga. Aunque éste esté marcado por los defensas centrales, logra hacerse del pase y enfila hacia la portería de Morisaki. Sawada barre y saca el balón por la lateral.

- ¡Bien hecho Sawada! – grita Genzo al ver el gran regreso del más joven del equipo – por eso lo puso Kira; Sawada defiende y ataca muy bien.

Australia tiene el balón, Igawa e Izawa buscan el balón por la altura, pero Australia baja el balón y vuelve a atacar lanzando un pase a Duviga, pero Igawa está decidido a demostrar sus capacidades y no caer en los mismos errores. Marca personalmente a Duviga y no cae en ninguna de sus provocaciones. Igawa se interpone en el pase dando un cabezazo que pone el balón en posesión de Misaki, quien no duda en gritar que es el momento de atacar y comienza driblando a un contrincante.

El estadio grita apoyando a los japoneses, el ruido es ensordecedor. Los jugadores se lanzan al ataque. Misaki es marcado por dos australianos, da un pase a Jun y esté sube por la derecha llegando hasta el área grande, ahí dribla al lateral y cuando un central está barriendo, da un taconazo a Misaki; este puede centrar.

Observo hacia el área y veo a los Tachibana listos para realizar su huracán. El corazón se me encoge y veo como Matsuyama aprieta los puños de frustración mientras corre a los linderos del área para dar la posibilidad de un gol de media distancia. Todo con tal de no ocupar a los Tachibana.

Taro dribla a un defensa justo cuando Sawada se acerca para apoyarlo. Siento como Taro respira de alivio al no tener que dar el centro elevado a los Tachibana. Sawada tiene el balón y entre los dos dan una serie de pases intentando llegar al área chica, pero un defensa logar barrer y sacar el balón a tiro de esquina.

Observo como los hermanos Tachibana corren a pelar con Misaki. Estoy segura que le reclama perder la oportunidad. Taro guarda silencio escuchando los reclamos y Matsuyama se acerca para calmar los ánimos.

- ¿Acaso los hermanos quieren que sea Matsuyama quien cobre el tiro de esquina? – pregunta Genzo al ver la discusión de sus compañeros – ¿qué sucede? Siempre ha sido Misaki quien los cobra…

Matsuyama se queda parado sin saber que contestar y recuerdo que él tampoco está de acuerdo en poner en peligro a sus amigos. Taro niega con la cabeza, alejándose para ser él quien cobre el tiro de esquina. Los hermanos Tachibana le gritan desde el centro del área chica esperando que ahora si cumpla con su parte y les lance el pase alto que necesitan.

- ¡Nitta, Ken, a calentar! – grita Kira desde la orilla de la banca sin dejar de ver a los chicos en la cancha.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama Genzo sorprendido por lo rápido que Kira piensa en hacer cambios – los hermanos Tachibana todavía no han tenido ninguna oportunidad…

Guardo silencio juntando mis manos y levantando una plegaria al cielo. Este es el momento. Taro lanzará un tiro alto y los Tachibana seguramente saldrán lastimados. Observo al doctor tomando su maletín. Él también sabe lo que está por pasar.

Matsuyama y Misugi bajan a la media cancha llamando a los centrales. Es una idea desesperada. Los chicos mandan a Igawa e Izawa por ser los más altos, una opción para evitar usar a los gemelos; pero es demasiado tarde, Taro no los ha visto y cobra el tiro de esquina antes de que estén en posición. El tiro es muy alto.

- Hermanos… - exclamo sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima por los Tachibana.

Taro ha cumplido su parte del trato, ha mandado un centro elevado perfecto. Los hermanos sonríen y se colocan en posición para su skylab huracán. Los australianos se sorprenden con el movimiento y se dan cuenta que es una jugada muy bien planeada. Por más saltos que realizan no logran llegar antes que Kazuo y este cabecea perfectamente al rincón donde el portero no puede siquiera rozar el balón.

Japón ha anotado el primer gol del partido.

- Vamos Aoba – exclama el doctor trotando por la banda hacia la zona de anotación donde ya vemos a los hermanos Tachibana tirados en el suelo sin poderse levantar

Misugi, Matsuyama y Misaki también corren hacia ellos sabiendo perfectamente lo que ha pasado. El resto del equipo celebra el gran gol que los hermanos han realizado.

- Lo siento mucho – exclama Misaki acercándose a ellos cuando el árbitro nos da permiso de entrar al campo

- Ha sido un gran pase – le dice Kazuo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Ha sido un gran gol, hermano – comenta Masao cerca de él

- Lo lograron – les dice Jun – han anotado el primer gol. Han logrado romper el esquema de juego de los australianos.

- Les prometo que ganaremos – concluye Matsuyama mientras el doctor y yo ayudamos a los chicos a subir a unas camillas y dejar el partido.

Mientras salgo, Kira realiza los cambios entrando Nitra y Ken al partido. Los 3M se consuelan por tener que haber sido parte de una decisión tan difícil

- ¡Tenemos que ganar… – grita Matsuyama cuando el equipo está volviendo a sus posiciones – por los hermanos Tachibana!

El equipo responde con emoción y el estadio grita de emoción despidiendo con fuertes aplausos a los hermanos.

En la sala médica revisamos a los hermanos. Sus rodillas están muy lastimadas, sus ligamentos distendidos y el líquido se les ha derramado. Pero nada que una terapia no pueda solucionar. Sonrío al darme cuenta que su sacrificio no ha sido tan grande, se recuperaran y podrán volver a jugar muy pronto.

- Ha valido la pena – me comenta Masao al ver mi rostro de felicidad

- Todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos – concluye Kazuo con una gran sonrisa

- Aun así tendrán que ir al hospital – les dice el doctor dando instrucciones de ser llevados a la ambulancia para su traslado.

- Con la condición de que pongan el radio durante el trayecto – bromea Masao

- Queremos escuchar como nuestros amigos derrotan a Australia y consiguen el pase a las Olimpiadas

**...**

Cuando los hermanos se han ido al hospital, el doctor y yo regresamos a la banca. Kira nos pide un informe y una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando le decimos que no es tan grave.

- ¿Cómo están los gemelos? – me pregunta Genzo y varios compañeros se acercan a escuchar mi respuesta. Les digo que todo está bien y que se recuperaran en un par de meses.

Australia ha cambiado de táctica, han dejado su juego lento de lado y ahora deciden atacar como siempre lo hacen. El partido es muy parejo y los dos equipos realizan grandes jugadas y tienen grandes oportunidades de anotar, pero ninguna lo ha conseguido.

- Morisaki está jugando muy bien –comenta Genzo al ver una gran atajada de su amigo con los puños.

Ryo tiene el balón y se lo pasa a Misaki quien está por la derecha en un cambio de posición con Jun logrando deshacerse de sus marcaciones personales. Taro es marcado rápidamente y en un gran despliegue de técnica, al puro estilo Tsubasa, se deshace de dos jugadores australianos quedando en posición de disparo.

- Cuidado le grita Misugi desde atrás logrando que Misaki salte con el balón entre los pies y de talón le dé un pase a Wakashimazu.

Australia marca rápidamente al delantero y este le da un pase elevado a Nitta quien utiliza una de sus nuevas técnicas de karate para anotar un potente segundo gol.

El estadio grita de emoción. Todos en la banca saltamos y gritamos de gusto al haber anotado rápidamente el segundo gol. Estamos a uno de conseguir nuestro pase. Nitta corre a celebrar con Ken y el resto del equipo se une en un gran abrazo de celebración.

Las banderas ondean fuertemente por todo el estadio, la multitud empieza a corear "un gol más" sin descanso. Lo que parecía imposible, es palpable. La posibilidad de ir a las olimpiadas está a un gol de distancia y la gente se entrega a los chicos brindándoles todo el apoyo para conseguir "un gol más".

Taro es el único que no celebra con el equipo. Él corre a la portería, toma el balón y trota hacia el centro de la cancha. Matsuyama se da cuenta y grita a los demás quienes se unen a Misaki en su deseo por no desperdiciar tiempo y anotar el tercer gol. Quedan quince minutos del primer tiempo y sería fantástico si pudiéramos anotar el tercero antes de que termine.

El estadio sigue coreando "un gol más" mientras Australia se coloca en posición sumamente desconcertados. El árbitro reinicia el partido y Australia no duda en atacar inmediatamente.

Matsuyama intercepta el pase y comienza nuevamente un ataque japonés. Hikaru da pase a Jun quien es marcado fuertemente por lo que da un pase de primera intención y de taconazo, de regreso a Matsuyama. Misaki trae doble marcación personal por lo que Hikaru y Jun son ahora los artistas del campo.

Hikaru tira de fuera del área con un potente disparo que se desvía por centímetros. El estadio exclama pensando que era gol, pero aun así siguen coreando "uno gol más" sin descanso. Japon no se da por vencido y en un par de pases logran recuperar el balón por parte de Sawada quien se lo da a Misaki esté a Soda quien subió desde la defensa por la lateral, está en perfecta posición para centrar pero Australia está muy bien colocado marcando a todos los jugadores, así que Soda decide tirar y el balón es desviado por uno de los defensas. Es tiro de esquina.

Taro es quien cobra el tiro. Antes de cobrar observa el área chica y se da cuenta que Australia marca perfectamente. No es el único que se dio cuenta y cuando está por cobrar Jun sale del área chica, sin marcación y en perfecta posición para recibir y disparar.

Taro lo ve y da cobra el tiro con un pase retrasado perfecto a donde Jun lo recibe y con su tiro de media distancia se dispone a tirar, pero Australia está atento y Duviga se barre, Jun logra saltar con el balón, elevándolo en una sublime jugada, girando en el aire y buscando el gol de chilena.

- ¡Vamos! – gritan varios en la banca levantándose al ver la gran jugada de Misugi

El tiro lleva una perfecta colocación y el portero logra rozarla desviando la trayectoria. Uno de los defensas saca el balón del área y despeja a donde Japón recupera sin mayor problema.

El estadio aplaude y vuelve a corear "un gol más" feliz de ver la gran actuación que los chicos están dando. El árbitro silba el final del primer tiempo.


End file.
